First Appearance
by SandraSmit19
Summary: This is the story of Valerie Calaway, daughter of the Undertaker. Requires serious editing.
1. Chapter 1: First Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Valerie. This disclaimer applies to the entire story, so...so there.

_Chapter I: First Appearance._

_Smackdown, Thursday: September 27, 2001._

For Valerie Calaway, the wrestling world was a part of her, as surely as her red hair and blue eyes were. For as long as she could remember, her father had been a wrestler and, although by no means always on the road with him, she spent enough time with him to have grown to love it. She wanted to be a wrestler herself, but her father was protective to the point of obsession and so it wasn't likely to ever happen. One thing he did allow her to do was sit in the audience, to cheer him on.

And that was exactly what she was doing as her father stepped into the ring with Rhyno, a beastly wrestler wrestling for the Alliance, the WWE's current arch-enemy. The match was going well for her father, though she wasn't surprised. Rhyno could be beastly all he wanted but her father was called the phenom for a reason. She cheered as he prepared to hit Rhyno with the Last Ride only to swear when Diamond Dallas Page came running down the aisle, toward the ring.

The history between her father and Page had been long and bloody prior to this date but apparently, Page hadn't had enough yet. She yelled up at her father to get his attention and warn him only to have to jump back when Page took a swing at her. She stared at him in disbelief as he yelled at her to mind her own business.

Valerie ignored him and as he continued towards the ring, she climbed over the fence, going against her father's strict orders to not interfere for her own safety, and walked to the ring to try and help her father. She knew it was a bad idea, but she was a Calaway, and no Calaway stands idly by while someone attacks their family.

'Taker meanwhile lifted Rhyno up for the Last Ride and didn't hear or see Page enter the ring. Page hit the big man with a steel chair and the bell rang, signalling the DQ win for 'Taker. As 'Taker lay on the mat in pain, Page swung the chair up to hit 'Taker again only for it to be pulled out of his hands by a scared but determined Valerie.

He turned to face her and she swung the chair at him, but he caught it. She couldn't believe it, he caught the chair. She tried to pull it from his hands but he was far too strong and he easily ripped it from her fingers. She froze in terror, knowing she should move but unable to. Page swung the chair up but her father had by then gotten up and he tore the chair from Page, before slamming him down with a Last Ride.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Taker all but yelled at her.

Valerie unfroze at her father's harsh demand and had to take a moment to answer. She knew he'd be angry, she knew he'd be furious in fact, but...she'd only been trying to help. She told him so and he shook his head in anger and frustration.

"You were foolish to do what you did. You should know by now that Page is not to be taken lightly, you could have gotten hurt."

And indeed she did know that. She knew all about how dangerous Page was. Hadn't he been stalking her stepmother months prior? Hadn't he attacked both her and Sara on several occasions? Yes, she knew but it didn't matter.

"He was gonna hit you with a chair."

"And you should have let him," 'Taker said, the tone of his voice making her swallow hard.

"You're my father. I wasn't gonna stand aside and watch you get hurt." She said it in a determined voice but couldn't help lower her head afterwards. He wasn't just mad, he was disappointed. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from escaping but it was useless. She stepped down from the apron hurriedly, hopefully before he could see the tears. She quickly made her way backstage, furious with herself for crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

_Chapter II: Enemies._

_RAW, Monday: October 1, 2001._

Valerie came into the building carrying two travel bags and a suit-case caddy. She had yet to have breakfast, she hadn't met with any of her friends yet and her father refused to let her go out by herself. She grumbled as she walked through the hallway with the bags.

She walked in and ran into Lita as she came walking towards Valerie, Matt and Jeff Hardy right behind her. A smile appeared on Lita's face when she saw Valerie.

"Hey, Sister Golden Hair," Lita enthused.

"Lolita," Valerie greeted, smiling as well.

Lita hugged Val and said, "I didn't know you were coming,why didn't you call me?"

"Well, you know my dad, he never bothers with other people much and he doesn't let me either," Valerie said.

Lita nodded. That was 'Taker alright. She looked at Matt and Jeff and said, "Have you been introduced yet?"

"No," both Matt and Jeff said. Valerie just shook her head, her newly acquired curls bouncing around her head.

"Well, Val, this is Matt and this is Jeff, they are, as you know, the Hardy Boys. Matt, Jeff, this is Valerie Calloway, 'Taker's daughter," Lita said as Matt and Jeff shook hands with Valerie.

"Hi," Matt said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," Jeff said.

"Likewise," Valerie said.

"Where is your dad by the way?" Lita asked.

"Signing autographs out front, I got lumbered with all his bags," Valerie said with a mock pout.

Jeff was quick to say, "Me and Matt could help you carry them."

"We could?" Matt mumbled but an elbow from Jeff shut him up.

"You know what? That would be great," Valerie said.

"Tell your dad that next time he can carry his own bags," Lita said, though she herself wouldn't dream of saying that to 'Taker.

"I will," Valerie said, and she would.

Jeff and Matt helped Valerie carry the bags and dropped them off in the Undertaker's dressingroom. The meeting would have a normal friendly meeting, were it not for the fact that as they walked Jeff found out that Valerie liked the same music and the same candy as him. Matt practically had to drag Jeff away from Valerie when they had finished helping her and scolded him for staring at her while they walked down the hall.

Valerie chuckled to herself. "We're off to a good start."

She decided to go to the canteen. If she was ever going to meet any of her friends, she'd have to do it while her father was otherwise occupied. Arriving at the canteen, she looked in, not knowing if she should go in. She saw familiar and unfamiliar faces. Then she met eyes with a very good friend of hers.

The Rock was sitting in the canteen, and when he caught sight of her, he tilted his head and raised that ever familiar eyebrow, before smiling widely. Valerie ran to him and jumped into his arms.

The Rock hugged her tightly and said, "My dearest Valerie, it has been too long."

He set her back down on the ground and Val said, "Tell me about it,I feel like I've been gone for years."

"It's good to see you back," Rock said.

"Thank you," she said, a big smile on her face.

The Rock had been her friend since he had first come to the federation 5 years earlier. She was thirteen when she met him and they liked eachother right away. He was like a brother to her even though her father was against the friendship. Of course, her father was against all of her friendships. Not one of the people she had made friends with since her father had joined the federation in November, 1990 was any good in her father's eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came into the canteen, calling out to the Rock and telling him they wanted to do a promo with him.

"Great," he sighed. "I gotta go, we'll have lunch tomorrow after noon and then we'll catch up, okay?"

"Sure," Valerie said, already looking forward to it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The Rock left, giving Valerie another hug before going, and Valerie greeted some of the other wrestlers she knew. She sat down at the bar but after a while, she got bored and wondered what was keeping her father. She got up and walked into the hallway. She'd find out what was keeping him. First he lectured her about safety and then he left her by herself. It wasn't safe to be by herself as the man she met in the hallway was hellbent on proving. Shane McMahon, the owner of WCW himself, blocked her path as she tried to walk around him.

"Well, well, well," Shane smirked. "If it isn't Valerie Calloway. How you doing, babydoll?"

"That's none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me babydoll."

"I would appreciate it if you would mind your own business, it doesn't look good for either one of us."

"I suppose not," Valerie said carefully, wondering if she should scream.

Shane smiled and touched Valerie's hair.

Valerie slapped his hand away, snapping, "Don't touch me."

"I was just imagining what it would be like to run my fingers through all that pretty red hair and what it would feel like to rip it all out."

Valerie took an involuntary step back at that. "You're sick."

"Am I?" Shane questioned, the smirk still firmly on his face.

He stepped closer to her and she backed away from him, knowing that whatever he was planning to do, wouldn't be good. She tried to hit him in desperation but he caught her hand and grabbed both her arms, holding them tightly. She immediately began to struggle and tried to kick him but he was holding her firmly in place and her legs were obstructed by his body.

"You should have stayed out of our business when you had the chance," Shane hissed into her face. "Now it's too late."

He viciously squeezed her upperarms, drawing a startled gasp from her. She tried to kick him again but he dodged her leg and shoved his own body into hers, forcing the air out of her lungs.

"Let go of me," she choked out as tears formed in her eyes.

"What's the matter, babydoll? Starting to feel a little uncomfortable?" he mocked, before grinning. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. "Mmm, little Valerie, what is that perfume called?"

Valerie was saved from answering and saved from the situation when Shane was yanked away from her and tossed through the hallway. 'Taker would probably have given Shane a thing or two to think about if the man hadn't run for it like the coward he was. 'Taker turned away from the retreating Shane McMahon and to his daughter. Valerie had slid down the wall and was currently softly weeping. He kneeled at her side and put his arms around her.

"It's okay," he whispered. "He's gone. You're safe now."

Valerie merely hugged her father tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. 'Taker picked her up in his arms and carried her to his lockerroom.

After she drank some water and she calmed down a little, she asked, "Where were you?"

'Taker winced and when she realized what her question had sounded like, so did Valerie.

"I'm sorry, joyful," 'Taker said. "Handing out autographs took longer than I thought it would."

Valerie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation."

'Taker nodded, though she could see that he blamed himself for her being attacked. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving actually," Valerie said.

"Good, a decent meal will do you good," 'Taker said with a frown on his face.

"What does that frown mean?" Valerie asked.

"What frown?" 'Taker said, trying to stop frowning.

"The frown you had on your face when you said a decent meal would do me good. What does that mean?"

Undertaker got up and said, "That frown means you've been getting too skinny lately."

"I have not been getting" Valerie began in disbelief before trailing off. "Ah, shit." She got up and faced her father. "I am not skinny."

"Come on, joyful," 'Taker scoffed. "Look at yourself. You're 6 foot and you weigh a hundred pounds."

"First of all, I weigh 115," Valerie began indignantly.

"Oh, and that makes all the difference," her father said sarcastically.

But Valerie continued, "And second I'll have you know I've been gaining weight."

"It doesn't show," 'Taker said.

"It doesn't have to, as long as I know I am," Valerie retorted.

"Look," 'Taker sighed, running a hand down his face. "Forget I ever said that. Let's just get a bite to eat."

"Fine," she bit out before storming out of the room, not waiting for him.

'Taker sighed again. He really was worried about her weight. Sometimes when he hugged her, he was afraid she would break in half, she was so delicate. Pushing her, however, would accomplish nothing and he knew that so he decided to give her some time to cool down by not talking about it for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Trouble

A/N: Some of you may notice my timeline is screwed up so there will probably be some inconsistencies.

_Chapter III: Family Trouble._

Valerie felt lousy as she returned from the canteen. Her father was walking right behind her, no longer willing to leave her alone. She scowled at that, thinking her mood couldn't possibly get any worse. She had been assaulted by Shane McMahon, her father was sticking to her like a fly to honey and his comment on her being skinny didn't help much either. She sighed as she thought back to what it was like backstage when she was little: No one hated anyone (much) and she was able to walk around without being assaulted.

Valerie was brought back to reality when she felt her father giving a gentle nudge. She had stopped walking without knowing it.

"Little preoccupied there, joyful?" Taker said with concern evident in his voice.

"A little," she answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"If you wanna talk about it…" Taker began slowly.

"NO." Valerie jumped back at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "I'm sorry, just… no I don't wanna talk about it, I'm fine anyway."

"Valerie…"

Valerie winced, he hardly ever called her by her first name anymore, it was a name that her mother had given her at birth and though he didn't dislike it in any way, since it was his little girl's name, he preffered not to use it.

"I'm fine, you came into the hall just in time." She gave her father a dazzling smile and said, "Honest."

She hugged her father and he hugged her back. "I know you better than that, little girl. You're hurt and you're bottling it all up."

Valerie pulled away. "Well, maybe I am bottling it all up," she said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Maybe?" Taker questioned.

"And maybe I like bottling it all up."

"I don't think…" Taker began.

"Just forget it," she snapped as she stalked off.

Taker knew better than to follow her, he figured she'd cool down and come back afterwards. They were close to their dressingroom anyway. He just hoped she'd stay close by.

Valerie, in the mean time, was seething. She stalked through the backstage area, not watching where she was going in the slightest and ended up literally walking straight into the last person she wanted to run into.


	4. Chapter 4: Valet For Once

_Chapter IV: Valet for Once._

Valerie bumped straight into the person before her and fell back, landing on her butt. She could hear someone chuckling above her and when she looked up, she saw a grinning DDP standing over her. She quickly got up and tried to look indifferent.

Page smirked at her and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Calloway, being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Valerie tried to back up but Page grabbed her by the hair and slammed her up against the concrete wall. He kept her in place with his own body, placing his hands around her throat. The smirk on his face had long since gone and she knew she was going to get hurt.

"I warned you to stay out of it but no… you had to be brave and help your daddy out, well now you'll pay the price for that bravery, little girl."

Valerie managed to choke out, "Go to hell."

This only served to piss Page off even more and he squeezed harder.

Valerie was trying to get her legs in front of him so she could kick him but he was standing too close and he was too strong to budge. He laughed as she began to turn blue. Black spots were rising in her vision when suddenly all the pressure was released from her throat and Page was gone. Valerie's knees gave way and she collapsed onto the cold floor. She felt someone cradling her head and softly speaking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She was feeling light-headed as she vaguely heard her father yelling and then, she was out.

She woke up two hours later in a hospital bed. She looked around the room, wincing at the pain in her neck, and saw her father sleeping in a chair next to the bed, his massive arms folded on the bed, his head on top of them. Her lips twitched at the sight before placing a hand on his arm to try and wake him up.The effect was immediate. Her father woke up and bolted upright.

When he saw she was awake, he got up and gently touched her cheek. "Hey, joyful," he said softly.

"Hi, daddy," she whispered back, smiling for him.

She tried to turn her head further only for it hurt even worse. A tear escaped as she quickly moved her head back. Taker gently touched her face, his face sad and angry at the same time.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Valerie mumbled. "I never did anything to deserve that." She thought for a moment and giggled through the few tears she was shedding. "Okay, I might have done one or two things to deserve it, but still…"

Valerie suddenly realised something. Someone had helped her and it hadn't been her dad.

"Dad, who helped me?"

Before Taker could respond someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Taker called.

Lita and the Hardy Boys came walking into the room and Taker smirked.

He turned to Valerie and said, "There's your answer."

Valerie smiled brightly, ignoring the pain to turn her head to them. "Hey, you guys."

"Oh, Valerie," Lita sobbed as she hugged Valerie.

Valerie hugged her back, saying, "Hey, no crying now, I'm fine."

"I was so worried about you," Lita said, breaking the hug while wiping her tears away.

"Well, worry no more, I'm fine," Valerie assured her gently.

Valerie looked at Matt and Jeff who were quietly standing there.

"Hey, I hear you're the ones that helped me."

Matt nodded but Jeff was silent.

"Well, come here and let me hug you guys," Valerie said.

Matt walked to Valerie and hugged her gently. Jeff hugged her as well but he held onto her a little longer. When he let go, he was blushing so he quickly turned away from Valerie. She had seen it, however, and she thought it was cute.

Team Extreme stayed with Valerie for a little while after until Taker had had enough of them and kicked them out. He went back to his daughter and told her to get some rest. Valerie looked at her father and saw in his eyes that arguing was not an option so she rested. It didn't matter, she was tired anyway.

Taker looked at his daughter as she lay there with her eyes closed and saw her wince in pain every now and then. His only thought at that point was of revenge.

After some more time in the hospital, and some more visits, she was released from hospital early in the morning of the next day. She had lunch with the Rock that afternoon, as he had promised, and they had a ball. Valerie noticed that the Rock's presence had almost the same effect as her father's, no one dared to go near her and no one looked at her for too long. Valerie chuckled when she pictured the Rock laying the smack down on every man in the eathouse. The Rock returned her to the Undertaker after lunch and she spent the rest of the day annoying the hell out of her father by getting him to do things for her because her neck still hurt so much. It was nonsense of course, she was perfectly capable of doing things herself but her father indulged her…for the most part.

_Smackdown Thursday : 04-10-2001._

Valerie and Taker were back in the federation. Taker wasn't happy with his daughter being there but he figured she'd be safer there with him than home alone. They walked into the building and they encountered the Hardy Boys. Jeff's face lit up the second he saw her and he smiled at her.

Valerie smiled back and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Valerie," Matt said.

Jeff stood next to Valerie. "Hey," he said with a slight blush.

Matt stifled a chuckle but Taker didn't look amused. The look in his eyes clearly spelled, "Back off or get hurt."

Jeff didn't seem to notice or at least pretended not to notice as he turned to Valerie and said, "Hey, uh…me and Matt wanted to ask you…we uh…"

"Are you gonna tell her what it is you want or are you gonna stand there blubbering all day?" Taker snapped.

"Dad," Valerie scolded.

Taker gave Valerie a far from innocent look but turned away slightly.

Valerie turned back to Jeff. "Yes?" she asked gently.

"Well… we got a match later on tonight and we were wondering if you'd wanna valet for us."

Jeff had said it as fast as he could without stumbling over his words and he was now waiting for her answer but she never got the chance to say anything because Taker's venomous words beat her to it.

"Boy, are you out of your mind? My daughter is NOT coming out there with you. Not now, not ever."

"Dad, I think…"

"Joyful, it aint happening, they can't protect you and I'm not risking it."

"It's not a risk," Matt said defensively.

"We can protect her," Jeff added with a scowl.

"I'd…" Valerie started.

But Taker cut her off. "Who are you two facing?" he demanded.

Jeff and Matt were both silent.

"Come on, boy," Taker snapped at Jeff. "A second ago you couldn't stop blabbering, tell me who you're facing."

"Austin and Booker-T."

"What?" Taker yelled. "You want my daughter to go out there…"

"Dad, please you're yelling."

"I don't care if I'm yelling, they're crazy."

The argument went on for a good five minutes until Taker gave up. His daughter had always been good at convincing him and this was no exception. She was allowed to come but not until after the Hardy's swore on their very lifes that she wouldn't get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5: Back Off Hardy Boy

_Chapter V: Back Off, Hardy Boy._

Smackdown night and Valerie was nervous as hell. She had only been out there once before and though the attention had been on her, she hadn't noticed because she was too busy trying to help her father but this time was different, this time she was coming out at the same time as Matt, Lita and Jeff, this time everyone would know who she was and what she was doing there from the start.

She was in her father's dressingroom pacing along with her father and her uncle, checking her hair in the mirror and then pacing some more. She kept doing that until her father had had enough. Taker was sitting down and watching her along with Kane, who had just had his match against Albert.

"Joyful, you're making your old man nervous as hell. Sit down and relax."

"I can't sit down and relax, I'm nervous and tense."

"There's nothing to be tense about," Taker said. He raised his eyebrows and added, "Unless you're considering interfering in the match."

Valerie turned to him and frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"I know you, Joyful, if something happens to those boys, you're not gonna sit around and watch it happen, you're gonna do something about it, I need you to promise me you wont."

"I wont."

"Promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

Taker felt a little better after that. "And don't feel nervous, you're gonna be fine."

Valerie nodded and turned to her uncle. "What about you uncle Kane? Do you think I'm gonna be alright?"

"You'll be fine as long as you don't interfere," Kane said, hoping that repeating it would make her listen.

"I know, I know, I wont."

Valerie started pacing again and said, "I'm so tense I feel like I'm about to explode."

"What do you think Kane? Think I oughta sell her to the circus."

"What?" Valerie said in disbelief.

"Well, if you're gonna explode, there might be some people wanting to see it."

Valerie failed to notice that it was a joke because of her nervous state and she stormed to the room shaking with rage.

"Joyful, come on, it was a…"

The door slammed shut.

"…joke."

Kane shook his head and said, "Way to go, bro."

Taker sighed and got up. "I better go after her before she throws herself in the arms of that Hardy Boy."

He left the room and went after his daughter to talk to her. He found her standing in the hall with none other than Jeff Hardy, she wasn't in his arms but they were standing awfully close. Taker thought about going over there and knocking the snot out of Jeff Hardy but then changed his mind. It was hard enough to calm his daughter when she was angry, he didn't need to be calming her down when she was pissed off. He calmly walked back to his dressingroom and looked back one more time, Jeff was leaning against the wall carefully listening to what Valerie was saying, he kept his eyes on Valerie's the whole time and he seemed to really care. Yep,the boy had it bad. '_Now let's hope he's smart enough to back off,' _Taker thought as he walked back to the dressingroom.

Kane looked up as he entered and asked, "So? Was she wrapped in any Hardy arms?"

Taker grumbled something that sounded alot like "Damn boy better back off" and Kane chuckled and Taker turned to him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's young kids in love, bro, there's nothing you'd be able to do about it anyway."

"Watch me. Besides, my little girl would never fall for that…"

"That boy? That man?" Kane asked.

Taker scowled but didn't budge. "Jeff Hardy is not worthy of my daughter."

Kane got up with a slight smirk on his face. "Look, bro, I don't find Jeff Hardy all that appealing myself but you gotta look at it from her point of view, maybe she does."

"You're pissing me off, you know that, don't you?" Taker growled.

"Maybe, but if you can't accept the thought of Jeff Hardy being with your daughter, how are you gonna accept the fact?"

"That's awfully philosophical," Taker said irritably, sitting down and angrily adjusting his glove.

"Getting knocked on the head tends to do that to me. All I'm saying is that maybe you should let your daughter make her own decisions on this one."

Taker though this over for a second and said, "Maybe."

Kane nodded and said, "I'm gonna take a shower, tell me when those Hardy Boys start their match."

Taker nodded absently and sat down. He grabbed the remote control and turned the tv on. He saw his daughter walking next to Jeff in conversation. There were only a few minutes left until their match and they were on their way to the gorilla position. Lita and Matt walked right behind them with smiles on their faces.

"Maybe not," Taker muttered to himself, leaning back.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promise

_Chapter VI: Broken Promise._

Team Extreme and their valet for the night, Valerie, approached the curtains. Valerie's heart was pounding in her chest. She was sure she was going to pass out in front of all those people and she wasn't sure if she could bear the humiliation. She knew she couldn't go back on her word but she wished she could. She glanced over at Jeff and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled and looked away nervously.

Jeff grinned and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to stare."

"Then why did you?" Valerie blurted, immediately wanting to hit herself for sounding so harsh.

Jeff didn't seem to mind as he said, "You're beautiful."

Valerie blushed as she looked at Jeff as if she had never seen him before, before she could say anything Lita and Matt walked to them.

"You two ready?" Lita asked.

"Yep," Jeff said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Valerie said, throwing Jeff another confused glance.

"Great," Matt said as their music came on.

They got ready to go out and Valerie thought her heart was gonna jump right out of her chest as she walked out along with Jeff, Matt and Lita. Team Extreme did their thing as Valerie walked behind them, she didn't stare at the crowd in awe like she had thought she would, she actually looked kind of indifferent but that was far from how she felt.

They got into the ring and to Valerie's surprise some fans were actually chanting her name and she almost dropped to the floor when she saw signs in the crowd that said, 'Valerie made DDP famous' or 'Valerie, make me famous'.

Lita and Valerie dropped out of the ring as Matt and Jeff stood inside it waiting for their opponents. Booker-T's music came on and the booing started. Having never actually met Booker-T before, Valerie didn't know him at all but the fact that he was with the Alliance was enough for her. Booker-T went down to the ring and Valerie laughed when he did his spinaroonie in the middle of the ring.

"He actually thinks that's cool?" she murmured to Lita. Lita grinned and rolled her eyes.

Then out of nowhere the sound of breaking glass sounded through the arena and Valerie nearly jumped out of her skin. Stone Cold Steve Austin came to the ring looking pissed off as usual.He came to the ring but didn't go in, he went around the ring making Lita and Valerie flee to the other side. There was something about that man that scared the hell out of Valerie. Stone Cold did his turnbuckle thing and looked at Valerie and Lita while stepping off the last turnbuckle. When his eyes rested on Valerie, she felt like running and never looking back.

The bell sounded and the match was on its way. Jeff started out against Booker-T. Jeff turned out to be a lot stronger than he looked, something Valerie wasn't indifferent to. She smiled as Jeff threw Booker-T over his back and laid into him with punches to the face. Booker-T and Jeff started exchanging blows. Valerie cheered when Jeff punched Booker and yelped and swore at Booker-T when he hit Jeff. Lita smiled a little at the sight of Valerie watching the action. That girl had it bad.

Booker-T knocked Jeff down and tagged Steve Austin in. Jeff reached over to Matt but before he could reach him Steve Austin pulled him away from the corner, he taunted Matt who immediately made the mistake of stepping in so the referee's back was turned, Booker-T and Austin double teamed Jeff until the ref turned back around. After throwing Jeff around for a while Stone Cold threw him to the outside. Valerie went to Jeff's side without listening to Lita's warning not to and tried to help him. Valerie thought that Austin was still in the ring but when she looked up, he was right next to her.

He grabbed her by the hair before she could react and yanked her up to her feet. Valerie could feel the hair coming out of her head and as he mocked and insulted her, she braced herself for the inevitable blow but it never came. Matt attacked Austin from behind and threw him back into the ring. Valerie helped Jeff up and into the ring as close to Matt as possible, hoping that it would give Jeff the chance to tag Matt in. It worked, Jeff reached for Matt and this time Stone Cold couldn't stop him.

Matt was tagged in and he took Austin down, Matt was as tall as Austin was so all he lacked was the weight. This didn't seem to be much of a problem as Matt swiftly took Austin down and set him up for the twist of fate. Booker-T came in and clotheslined Matt away from Austin. The referee tried to get him back into his corner but Booker-T shoved him and Matt and Jeff won the match by DQ. Booker-T showed no signs of leaving, however, as he pounded on Matt as Austin was getting up, Jeff tried to help Matt but he was still hurt and he was beaten down as well.

Valerie had seen enough, she knew she had promised to stay out of it but it was a promise she was no longer able to keep. Before Lita could react, Valerie had grabbed a chair and jumped into the ring. Lita yelled at Valerie to get out of the ring but she didn't, she instead whacked Booker-T with the chair. As she continued to hit him, she had almost forgotten about Steve Austin. Almost. She turned around and walked straight into a Stone Cold Stunner. She lay on the mat as Austin stood over her with a smirk on his face, the crowd's boos falling on deaf ears. He bent down and would have picked her up if it hadn't been for the reinforcements arriving.


	7. Chapter 7: Stunned

_Chapter VII: Stunned._

The Undertaker and Kane came running to the ring. The Undertaker was livid as he entered the ring and knocked Austin away from his daughter. Kane fought Booker-T, who was just getting up after the many chairshots he had taken while Taker took care of Austin.

Jeff, who was just barely conscious, crawled over to Valerie and wiped the hair from her face gently. "Valerie?"

Jeff gasped as he saw she was near-unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked down at her. "I'm so sorry."

He suddenly felt somebody pulling him away from Valerie and he was thrown back. He saw a furious Taker standing over him. Matt joined Jeff and helped him up.

"I'll deal with you later, Hardy," Taker said while glaring daggers at Jeff.

Taker kneeled down next to his daughter and his anger turned into concern, she was bleeding. He gently put his arms underneath her and picked her up slowly. He carried her over to the edge of the ring and put her on it. He exited the ring and picked her up again. He carried her away from the ring in the safety of his arms with Kane right behind him. Taker saw drops of blood trickling down Valerie's mouth and his concern grew. Her eyes were closed and it seemed as though she could drop unconscious any second.

"I'm gonna kill that Hardy punk," Taker growled as he continued to walk towards the doctor's office.

Taker carried her into the office and the doctor went to work, while he was examining her. The Hardy Boys and Lita came in. Taker immediately advanced towards them but Kane stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Haven't you done enough?" Taker yelled.

Jeff didn't answer, he looked pale and hurt as he stared at where Valerie was being examined by the doctor. He had unshed tears in his eyes and he was obviously very upset.

"We didn't mean for this to happen, we didn't know she was going to get involved," Matt said.

"That's not the point, you should have been there to protect her like you said you would be," Taker snarled.

"Calm down, bro, violence isn't gonna help Val," Kane said as calmly as he could.

"It'll damn sure make me feel better," Taker muttered as he calmed down a little.

Valerie suddenly groaned. "Daddy?"

The doctor backed off a little and let Taker through. "I'm here, babygirl, it's alright, you're safe now."

"Dad, what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Matt asked.

Taker threw a warning glare in his direction.

"What do you remember?" Kane asked gently.

"I remember getting into the ring, hitting Booker-T with a chair, then I turned around and nothing after that."

"That's what a Stone Cold Stunner is like," Matt said.

"I'm warning you, boy," Taker said rising to his full height.

"I got a Stone Cold Stunner?" Valerie said in awe, interrupting her father.

"That's right," Lita said, speaking up for the first time.

"How cool is that?" Valerie said smiling.

Taker and Kane frowned at Valerie and Matt, Jeff and Lita looked stunned.

"Austin obviously saw me as some kind of threat if he had to stun me to get me out of his way… I got the Stone Cold Stunner, imagine that."

Valerie smiled again. Kane was smiling as well but Taker was getting worried for his daughter's sanity. Matt and Lita were still stunned but Jeff was smiling. He was beginning to like this girl more and more. That's when Valerie noticed Jeff standing there. He had been very quiet during the entire conversation because he felt that it was his fault. Jeff's smile faded as he thought of how he had vowed to himself that he would keep her safe and how he had failed. Valerie didn't seem to hate him for anything however as she smiled at him.

"Hey," Valerie said.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"Listen…" they both said at the same time. They both chuckled.

"You go first," Valerie said.

"I wanna say I'm really sorry about what happened. I promised that I would protect you and I failed and if you can't forgive me…"

"Forgive you? What's there to forgive? I chose to get into that ring, I chose to get in harm's way. I did it for you, Jeff."

Jeff didn't know what to say. His tongue suddenly like it was too big for his mouth and his hands started sweating badly.

"Hey, what about us?" Matt said jokingly.

Jeff shot a warning glance at Matt but Valerie grabbed Jeff's chin and turned his head towards her.

"I was hoping we could get to know eachother a little better," Valerie said.

Jeff was stunned so he did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed Valerie's hand and kissed it.

Taker's look of fatherly concern turned into fatherly rage as he saw Jeff Hardy kissing his daughter's hand. He had been watching the exchange thus far thinking his daughter would do the right thing and blow the Hardy Boy off but he was wrong. He stepped forward but was stopped by a strong hand, he looked behind him and saw Kane standing there.

"Remember what we talked about, bro," Kane said.

"I remember, Kane."

But instead of standing back, Taker walked forward to the two love birds. He yanked Jeff away from Valerie and pushed him towards the door.

"Dad," Valerie cried.

Matt stood in front of Jeff protectively.

"What the hell's your problem?" Matt demanded.

"Your little punk brother, that's what," Taker yelled.

"Dad,stop it," Valerie yelled at him.

Taker turned to her in fury and said, "Shut your mouth little girl, now."

Valerie sat there watching her father in shock as he turned back to Team Extreme.

"Get the hell out, all three of you," Taker growled trying to stay calm.

Team Extreme went out the door and left, Matt having to pull Jeff with him. Taker turned to Valerie and his rage subsided a little.

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me, you are too good for that boy and I am not having you near him," Taker snapped. He turned to the door and stormed out leaving Valerie and Kane by themselves.

Valerie sat there staring at the door and tears began welling up in her eyes. Kane walked to her and took her into his arms very gently.

"Why is he doing this?" Valerie sobbed.

"Sssh, it's okay. He'll come around."

"Will you talk to him, uncle Kane?" Valerie asked looking up at her uncle.

Kane looked at his niece and thought of the conversation he and his brother had had earlier but he couldn't bear to tell her that it would do no good so he said, "Sure, I'll talk to him."

Valerie smiled and cuddled into his arms. Now she felt hopeful, now she knew she would see Jeff Hardy again.


	8. Chapter 8: Talk To The Man

_Chapter VIII: Talk to the Man._

_Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

Valerie was not in a good mood as she got out of the Rock's car and walked onto the arena parking lot. She had been forced to find herself a new ride when her stepmother Sara had decided she was going to come to the arena as well. Valerie didn't particularly like Sara. She didn't know why, she just didn't. Valerie's mind continued to wander as she absently accepted the bags the Rock was passing her.

There had been a scene about a week earlier between Valerie and Sara where Valerie had wanted to go out riding her horse "Spitfire" early in the morning. Sara had apparently gotten the same idea and had insisted that she would ride Spitfire, thus a fight ensued. Valerie had always been good at persuading her father but whereas Valerie was good, Sara was better. Sara had gotten her way and as she sat on the horse ready to ride it looking all smug, Valerie had to fight down the astounding urge to grab her leg and throw her right back off again. As funny as that would have been, it probably wouldn't have done much for her father's mood and Valerie didn't feel like being grounded for 2 months.

And so the fights between Sara and Valerie continued with Sara usually winning them because of the interference of Valerie's father. Valerie often dreamed of having a one on one physical battle with Sara, she knew she could kick her ass in a second and the only thing stopping her was her father.

Today had been no exception. Sara had insisted on coming with and riding on the bike, Taker had agreed and so Valerie had lost once again.

Not that she would have gotten a ride from her father anyway. He hadn't said more than two words to her over the past few days and that was probably just as well since she didn't feel like talking to him anyway, not since that fiasco last Smackdown.

Valerie's blood boiled just thinking about what her father had done. Where does he get off telling her who to see and who not to see. Her uncle Kane had told her that he would talk to her father but here it was Monday and nothing had changed.

Valerie snapped out of her thoughts when the Rock waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. She looked around and saw that they were standing in front of her father's lockerroom.

"A little spaced out, huh?" Rock said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Valerie said grinning.

"Don't be. I heard about what happened between your father and Jeff Hardy."

"Bad news spreads fast doesn't it?"

Rock smiled. "You really like Jeff, don't you?"

Valerie smiled shyly and blushed. "Yeah."

The Rock laughed and said, "Then why don't you talk to him?"

"Are you kidding me? My dad will kill him and then me if I do that."

"I wont tell him if you wont," Rock said, one eyebrow arched.

Valerie smiled. The Rock really was a great friend. "You really think I should talk to him?"

"If you don't, how is he to know how you really feel?" Rock said.

Valerie thought about that for a moment and realised her friend was right. "Thanks, Rock, you're the best."

She hugged him tightly and he said, "Just don't tell your dad what I talked you into."

Valerie laughed and broke the hug. The Rock left and left Valerie standing outside the dressingroom thinking. She had to talk to Jeff, it wasn't as though her father would notice her absence anyway. She turned around and walked into the dressingroom. She looked around, no one was there.

'_That's good,' Valerie thought. 'That's all the better.'_

She dumped her bags in the room and walked back to the door. Before she could exit however she was met by her father and – surprise, surprise – Sara.

"Where you going, Joyful?" her father asked.

Valerie frowned, he still sounded angry. It didn't matter, he had absolutely no reason to be upset with her.

"I'm fine, dad," Valerie said. "I got here just fine too."

He had the grace to look a little abashed at that.

"Where are you going?" he asked again, his tone slightly less confrontational.

"To the cafeteria," she said casually. "I'm hungry."

"I could get you some take-out," he offered.

"No, thank you," Valerie said, keeping her voice neutral as she walked past him. "I think I'll go out amongst the wrestlers, do some mingling."

Taker slowly nodded. "Alright, but be careful and if anyone gives you a hassle, come right back here and tell me."

Valerie's anger abated a little at those words and she nodded. Before she could walk out, Taker grasped her wrist and gently pulled her back, kissing her forehead before letting her go. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment before she nodded again and walked out, feeling slightly less angry. She turned the corner and just barely managed to avoid walking into a large man resembling a brick wall. She looked up and looked into the eyes of the last person she expected to see.


	9. Chapter 9: No Talk

_Chapter IX: No Talk._

_Cont. of Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

"Hunter," Valerie cried, jumping into the arms of the man in front of her.

"Kiddo," Triple H laughed, hugging her back. "I'm glad someone's happy to see me."

Valerie smiled as Triple H set her down and gently tugged on a strand of her hair. He'd been a friend of her for some years and, like the Rock, had become like a brother.

"Of course I'm glad to see you, I haven't seen you almost a month now." She mock pouted.

Triple H laughed. "I've been really busy but I'll make it up to you, I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow."

Valerie smiled, this was her time for free meals. First the Rock, now Triple H.

"Great," she said.

"And if you need me…" Triple H began.

"…I'll know where to find you," Valerie finished.

Valerie and Triple H hugged again. Triple H went on his way and Valerie went off to find Jeff. Before she could take more than a few steps however she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Hey, Valerie."

Valerie turned around and saw Jeff Hardy jogging towards her. Instantly she felt her face heat up.

"Hey, Jeff," she said softly, hoping the blush wasn't as obvious as she feared.

"Where were you going?" the man in front of her asked.

"To find you," Valerie admitted, her face feeling very warm.

Jeff smiled and said, "Really?"

"Really, I wanted to talk to you," she said, encouraged by his smile.

"I suppose we do have some talking to do," Jeff said, moving a little closer.

Valerie's response to that was lost when another voice cut in. A very angry voice.

"Valerie 'Joyce' Calloway, get your ass away from that boy, NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

A/N: Triple H didn't get injured and he's no longer with Stephanie.

_Chapter X: Consequences._

_Cont. of Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

Valerie cringed and looked up to see her father storming towards them, Sara right behind him. Taker grabbed Valerie's arm and pulled her away from Jeff.

"What did I tell you about going near my daughter, huh?" he barked at Jeff.

Jeff backed away from the Undertaker. "Your daughter's a grown woman, you can't tell her what to do."

Taker growled and stepped towards Jeff but Valerie held onto his arm and stopped him. "Dad, stop it."

Jeff left but not before throwing an affectionate glance at Valerie. Valerie smiled at Jeff, then turned to scowl at her father. "Why are you doing this?" she shouted.

"Don't you yell at me, little girl. I told you to stay away from him and yet you continue to disobey me."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't treat me like a child all the time, I wouldn't have to," Valerie shouted.

Taker took a step back and narrowed his eyes at her. "You shouldn't challenge me, Joyful, I don't wanna have to tell Vince McMahon you're gonna be staying home from now on."

"You wouldn't," she challenged.

"I would and I will unless you stay away from that boy."

"He's not a boy, he's a man."

"And how would you know? Have you slept with him already?" Taker blurted out.

Valerie's jaw fell to the ground and she managed to choke out. "Is that how you think of me? Like some kind of slut?"

Taker took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Joyful. I didn't mean that. I'm just looking out for you."

"Jeff isn't going to hurt me, dad," Valerie said.

"How do you know that? You hardly know the b…man."

Valerie couldn't help but smile at her father's attempts to be reasonable and she said, "I would like to have the chance to get to know him."

All of Taker's anger disappeared at the softness of Valerie's voice but he said, "I'm sorry but I can't let you."

Valerie's temper flared up. "Fine."

"Joyful…" Taker began.

"Forget it, if you don't want me to be happy, that's fine, I wont be."

"I do want you to be happy, I just don't want you to get hurt," Taker said exasperatedly.

Valerie ran an irritable hand through her hair. "But how do you know I will get hurt?"

"That Hardy Boy is no good, you don't know him, I do."

"There is nothing wrong with Jeff."

Taker looked at his daughter and saw that he wasn't going to be able to convince her to stay away from Jeff Hardy but he wasn't going to give up.

Just then, Sara walked up to them and said, "Can I say something?"

Valerie scoffed at her. "This should be good," she all but sneered, before turning away.

Taker frowned at his daughter and looked at Sara. He knew things weren't good between them but he didn't think they were this bad.

Sara continued, "Mark, maybe Valerie's right, maybe you should let them try it."

Valerie turned to Sara in astonishment and stared at her as Taker replied, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe they would be good together," Sara said.

Valerie thought she was going crazy as she heard Sara say this.

"That Hardy boy is not good enough for my daughter," Taker insisted.

"That isn't for you to say," Sara said. "Valerie is 19 years old and it's up to her to decide who she's with."

Both Taker and Valerie stared at Sara and shook their heads to clear it at the same time.

Valerie composed herself and managed to ground out, "Thank you. I'm glad to see someone sees it my way."

Taker was stunned. "So I'm the bad guy now?"

"I didn't say that," Sara said gently.

There was a long and uncomfortable pause until Taker sighed. "I'll have to think about it."

Valerie smiled brightly and hugged her father. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I'm not promising anything," Taker grumbled, though he hugged her back all the same. "In the mean time you are gonna make sure that you're not alone with that boy at any time."

Valerie noticed that he'd gone back to calling Jeff 'boy', but let it go. Now wasn't the time. "I wont be," she promised as she broke the hug and looked up at her father.

"If I find out that you are, I wont be thinking about anything, my answer will be a definite no."

"Alright," Valerie conceded.

Taker sighed again and muttered something that sounded like 'Damn that boy'.

Valerie smiled and said, "I'm gonna go find Jeff."

Taker turned to Valerie and stared at her. Valerie cringed,she might have pushed it on that one. But her father surprised her by saying, "Make sure you're not alone with him."

Taker left along with Sara before Valerie could answer and Valerie sighed. She decided she would find Jeff and talk to him right away. She walked in the direction Jeff had gone and eventually found him in the hall talking to Matt and Lita.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted.

Jeff turned around and his face instantly softened. Lita stepped to Valerie and hugged her.

"Jeff told us your dad freaked out when he saw you together," the female member of Team Extreme said. They broke the hug and Lita asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Valerie assured.

Valerie looked at Jeff and Jeff looked right back.

Lita and Matt exchanged knowing looks and Matt said, "We better get going."

"No," Valerie said suddenly.

Matt and Lita stopped in their tracks and Jeff frowned.

Valerie turned to Jeff to explain. "I…I talked to my father. He said he would think about letting us start something."

Jeff smiled a little and asked, "But?"

"But I can't be alone with you," Valerie said.

"What?" Matt asked incredulously.

"I can be around you but we can't be alone. Not until he's thought about it."

"That is not reasonable," Lita said.

"With my father, it's as reasonable as it's going to get," Valerie said.

Jeff nodded and smiled again. "So you can be around me?"

Valerie smiled also and said, "Yeah."

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 10 minutes."

Jeff smiled and said, "See you then."

Jeff briefly touched Valerie's cheek and left with Matt and Lita.

As Valerie walked through the hall to make a brief stop at her father's dressingroom for some touching up, she could hear Matt say, "Little bro, you got it bad."

"Shut up, Matt," she heard Jeff grumble.

Valerie chuckled as she went around the corner. She ran into the Rock, who was on his way to get ready for his match that night. There was a camera in the hall so the Rock was completely in character.

"Hey Rock, how you doing?" Valerie asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Valerie Calloway, the Rock doesn't have time for idle chatter. The Rock needs to get ready to lay the smack down on Rhyno's candyass. The Rock…will see you later."

The Rock smiled and winked at Valerie and walked off. Valerie smiled also and hurried to her father's dressingroom. After telling her father that she was going to the cafeteria and listening to her father's comments, 'I've heard that before' and 'He better not get frisky', she freshened up. By the time her father was done complaining, she was several minutes late in getting to the cafeteria.

Jeff was sitting at the bar alone, obviously waiting for her. He was anxiously looking around and when he saw Valerie his face lit up. He smiled and walked to her.

"Hi," Valerie said. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Jeff said. "I'm just glad you're here. For a second I thought your father had changed his mind."

There was a short and comfortable silence between as them as they went to the bar. They sat down and Jeff ordered them both something to drink. As they were sitting at the bar laughing and talking, someone was watching them closely. The person was standing near the entrance to the cafeteria watching them together.

"Well, well, well, little miss Calloway has a thing for the youngest Hardy," the person muttered. "Now this _is_ interesting."


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect Set Up

_Chapter XI: Perfect Set-Up._

_Cont. of Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

He turned away from the entrance and walked into the hallway. He smirked at the thought of telling Shane and Stephanie about this little development. It would make things a lot easier for the Alliance. He walked to the WCW / ECW lockerroom and opened the door.

Shane, Stephanie and Stone Cold were talking about their plans and schemes when he came in and they turned to him as he walked to them.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you," Stephanie screeched and he couldn't help but wince.

"Time is money, Paul, and we can't afford to lose any if we're gonna beat Vince," Shane added.

Paul Heyman smirked his hideous smirk and said, "Not to worry, I've put the lost time to good use."

"And how is that?"

The question came from Stone Cold Steve Austin, the current WWF Champion and member of the Alliance. Getting one over on the WWF by recruiting Austin was something Heyman was still proud of.

"I found out a little something about miss Calloway," he answered the champion. "And that something is gonna make it a lot easier to issue our challenge and get it accepted."

Stone Cold smiled at this thought but Shane and Stephanie remained sceptical.

In the mean time, Valerie and Jeff were leaving the cafeteria and were about to part ways when Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips very briefly. It was a slight brush of the lips but it was enough to set her on fire. She savored the feeling and looked into Jeff's eyes.

"I'll be seeing you," Jeff said, almost whispering.

"You bet," Valerie said, her voice just as soft.

Jeff walked off and Valerie stood there for a little longer thinking back to the short moment her lips had met with Jeff's.

"Oh, wow," she said out loud without realizing it.

"What's so wow?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

She jumped at the sound and turned around to find herself staring at a very broad chest. She looked up and looked into Kane's eyes. Kane looked down the hall and saw the back of a retreating Jeff Hardy. Not wanting to answer his question, Valerie instead launched herself into her uncle's arms. Kane smiled as he hugged Valerie back. When he broke the hug, however, he apparently wasn't ready to drop the subject.

"Wanna answer my question there, munchkin?"

"Hey, I'm no munchkin," Valerie said indignantly. "I'm six foot tall."

"You're a munchkin to me," Kane said before he folded his massive arms over his chest. "Now how about answering my question."

"What question?" Valerie said, making an attempt to smile innocently.

Kane laughed and ruffled Valerie's hair.

"Don't worry, little lady, you got nothing to fear from me where Jeff Hardy's concerned. It's your father you need to worry about. So what was so wow?"

"Nothing," Valerie insisted, but this time it wasn't because she didn't want to tell. She was a little embarassed that she'd spoken aloud, even though it had only been a brief brush of the lips.

Kane looked down at Valerie and saw her dreamy smile. "Sure." He didn't sound convinced.

Valerie gave her uncle an innocent look and said, "Honest."

Kane tilted his head and Valerie blushed. She looked at her feet. "Jeff kissed me," she finally confessed.

"Yeah?" Kane asked, a smile appearing on his broad face.

"It was only a slight peck," Valerie said, blushing some more in remembrance. "But still."

"You really like him don't you?" her uncle asked.

"Yeah," Valerie gushed.

"I'm sure Jeff Hardy's a good man," Kane said decisively.

Before Valerie could agree, an even more familiar voice came from behind Valerie.

"Kane, what did I tell you about filling my daughter's head with bull?"

Valerie turned around and looked at her father as he came walking to them. "Don't give her ideas when it comes to Jeff Hardy," the big Texan added.

"Dad…" Valerie began, exasperated at her father's words.

But her father cut her off. "I said I would think about it and I meant it. Now, I don't wanna hear another word about him."

Valerie nodded, it was all she could ask for. Kane didn't say anything.

Evening came and it was time for Raw. Taker and Kane had a tag team title match against the WCW tag team champs, the Dudley Boyz, and it was announced that the Hardy Boyz would be receiving a title shot against whichever team would be champions the following Smackdown. The Hardy's were ecstatic about it, they had been waiting for a title shot for along time.

Valerie watched the match in the cafeteria along with most of the wrestlers, including the Hardy brothers. That is, she was pretending to watch it. Shhe kept glancing at Jeff, who was apparently doing the same to her. They both smiled when they caught eachother and they turned back to the tv screen. The match was long and hard-fought. All four men were exhausted after almost 30 minutes of wrestling and the match ended when the Dudleys put Taker through a table.

Valerie jumped up in the cafeteria when she saw it happen and cried, "Holy Shit."

She ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could,she was so worried about her father she didn't bother to think of what might happen if the Dudley's were still there. She was about to burst through the curtain when she felt a strong pair of arms stop her.


	12. Chapter 12: First Blood Challenge

_Chapter XII: First Blood Challenge._

_Cont. of Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

"You don't wanna do that, kiddo," the man who'd grabbed her said.

Valerie turned to Triple H, her face anxious.

"But my father…" she began.

"I know, but you're gonna have to wait until the Dudley's are gone."

Valerie let out a trembling sigh and Triple H wrapped his arms around her while they waited for the Dudley's to leave.

Valerie heard her name being called from down the hall and looked to see Jeff running up to them. Triple H frowned as the young man reached them.

"Valerie, I was afraid you were going to go out there," Jeff said, only affording Triple H a single glance.

"I was going to," Valerie said, only now realizing how dumb that would have been.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"Why would you care?" Triple H snapped at him, wanting to know what business it was of Jeff Hardy's.

"Hey," Valerie said as she stepped to Jeff and put her arm around him.

Triple H frowned and then slowly smiled. "You two are together?"

Valerie looked at Jeff and he nodded at her so she said, "Yeah, we are. But don't mention it to my dad, he's still pissed about the whole thing."

Triple H smiled again and nodded. He could see why Taker was upset. Jeff Hardy wasn't what you would call 'son-in-law' material. _'Of course,' _Triple H mused as he watched Jeff fuss over Valerie. _'Who was the dead man to talk?'_

The Dudley's finally left ringside and came walking by. Bubba Ray gave Valerie an eerie look but when Triple H scowled at him he wisely backed off. As soon as the Dudley's were gone, Valerie ran to the ring to get to her father. Taker was already on his feet being supported by Kane and Valerie ran to his side.

"Daddy, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Taker said, blinking to clear his vision.

"I was so scared when I saw you go through that table," Valerie said, hugging her father around the waist.

Taker's face softened as he looked down at his daughter and tightened his arm around her.

"You worried about your old man, huh?"

"Of course," she said, looking up at him with a surprised look on her face.

Jeff had taken a few steps back when Taker came backstage and Taker now turned his attention to him. He switched his gaze between his daughter and Jeff Hardy, his expression unreadable. Valerie tensed up as she saw it.

"Meet me in my dressingroom after the show is over," Taker said to Jeff. He glanced at his daughter and then added, "Alone."

"But dad…" Valerie began, thinking what a bad idea that was.

"No buts, Joyful, or there won't be any talking at all," Taker said firmly.

Valerie sighed and kept quiet, she knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind and now she could only hope for the best.

Later that evening Valerie was in her father's dressingroom along with her father, Sara and Kane. She was writing some stuff down on a notepad as her father, stepmother and uncle watched the show on the monitor.

"Oh boy," Taker muttered suddenly.

"Oh good, I was beginning to miss them," Kane said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Valerie looked up from her notepad with a frown and looked at the monitor. The Alliance was coming out to the ring with Steve Austin in the lead. They stepped into the ring and Shane McMahon took the microphone. The fans booed him loudly but Shane ignored them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Alliance has come here tonight to take care of some business. We're here to issue a challenge to a certain young individual, a challenge that _will_ be accepted. Right now, I would like to ask Valerie Calloway to come out and hear what we have to say."

Valerie started when she heard her name. She looked at her father and saw that both her father and her uncle had gotten up.

"You stay here, we're gonna find out what all this is about," Taker said to his daughter.

"But, dad, they're calling _me _out," Valerie argued while getting up herself.

"I don't care, you're staying right here with Sara," Taker said, his tone brooking no argument.

Valerie looked at her uncle for support but saw that he was with her father this time. She groaned and sat back down. Taker, satisfied that his orders would be followed, stepped out of the room and headed for the ring along with Kane. Valerie watched on the monitor and saw her father and uncle stepping onto the ramp to see what the Alliance wanted with her. Taker accepted a microphone and went to speak but Shane beat him to it.

"Now, wait a minute," Shane said, not sounding the least bit surprised. "We called Valerie out here not the two of you. This has nothing to do with you."

"You got a beef with my daughter, you got a beef with me," Taker said simply. "Now you better start talking, boy. What is it you want?"

Austin then grabbed the microphone from Shane and did what Taker had ordered Shane to do. He started talking.

"I got a challenge," Austin spat, ignoring the fans' repeated chants of 'What?'. "And the challenge is for Valerie, not for you two sumbitches. Now, where the hell is she?"

"Make your challenge, Austin," Kane said in the microphone Taker was holding. "Valerie wont be the one accepting it."

"Is that right?" Austin challenged, a smirk on his face. "But think she will. I challenge Valerie to a first blood match next week on Raw."

Backstage Valerie very nearly fell from her seat as he said that. She stared at the monitor in disbelief as Taker replied, "You don't actually think that's gonna happen, do you, Austin?"

"Actually I do. She's gonna accept this challenge for one very simple reason. If she doesn't, the Hardy Boyz ain't getting that shot at the WCW tag team titles."

Valerie cried out, "Oh hell no."

She stormed out of the room before Sara could stop her and made her way to the top of the ramp. Her father demanded that she would go backstage again but she refused.

"This doesn't involve you, Joyful," Taker said.

"This does involve me. They are not taking that title-shot away from Matt and Jeff. Not as long as I have a breath left in my body."

"Valerie…" Austin called.

Valerie turned and looked at Stone Cold, who was smirking at her. "So good of you to turn up. How about responding to my challenge?"

"Why are you doing this?" Valerie demanded.

"Answer my damn challenge," Austin spat. "Do you accept or not?"

"Yes, I accept," Valerie yelled.

The crowd gasped in shock. Steve Austin laughed as did Shane McMahon but Taker was furious.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't get into the ring with him," he practically yelled.

Before Valerie could respond, Shane turned to Kane and the Undertaker and said, "And in case the two of you are considering interfering in the match, you are both banned from ringside. The same goes for the Rock."

This only served to piss Kane and Taker off even more. The Alliance was laughing and mocking them until Valerie said coolly, "That's fine. But why not make it a little more interesting. Shane…"

Shane turned to Valerie and listened.

"You look like you wouldn't mind getting a piece of me yourself," Valerie said.

Shane nodded and smiled.

"Well, then perhaps we should make it a tag team match," Valerie said, sounding convincingly indifferent.

"Where are you gonna find a tag team partner, babygirl?" Shane mocked. "Your daddy and your uncle are banned from ringside and so is your buddy the Rock, who's gonna be your partner?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have someone in mind."

Shane seemed unfazed by her confidence but Austin was less enthusiastic. Uncharacteristically, he balked at the thought of facing an unknown tag team partner. He wanted a piece of Valerie, sure, but at what cost?

Shane remained confident but saw Austin's reluctance. "Stone Cold, this is something to consider. Now we'll both get a piece of her."

"She said she has someone in mind," Austin argued.

"She's bluffing," Shane said, brushing it off. "And even if she isn't, who's gonna stop us from destroying her?"

Stone Cold thought for a second before he smirked and nodded.

"You got it, babygirl," Shane said with a smirk on his face.

Valerie smiled and Taker looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.


	13. Chapter 13: In Preparation

_Chapter XIII: In Preparation._

_Cont. of Raw Monday: 08-10-2001._

After the confrontation with Shane and Austin, Taker and Kane had gone to commissioner William Regal to get him to let them be at ringside but he said there wasn't anything he could do.

Valerie walked in the back along with her father and her uncle, her father scolding her the entire way. They were met in the hallway by the Hardy's.

"Valerie, you don't have to do this," Matt said immediately.

"We can wait for the next shot," Jeff added, his face tense.

"Guys, I'm going through with this. I can't let them take your title shot away," Valerie said simply.

"The hell with the title shot, you're more important then that," Jeff argued.

"Listen to the boy, he's right," Taker said.

Valerie turned around and glared at her father in disbelief.

"What?" Taker said innocently.

Taker was still fuming but there wasn't anything he could do about the situation. Regal had stated very clearly that Shane had solidified the rules and stipulations of the match. Valerie would not be talked out of the match and she insisted that she had a tag team partner in mind. While her father and uncle argued over how they were going to help Valerie, Valerie herself sneaked out of the room and roamed the halls looking for that one dressingroom. When she found the dressingroom she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," a gruff voice came.

She went in and walked to the big man sitting there.

"Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a smile.

"I need a favor, a very BIG favor," Valerie said, before taking a deep breath and telling him what she needed.

That night, nearing the end of the show, Jeff Hardy made his way to the Undertaker's dressingroom. His heart was pounding away in his chest as he knocked on the door. This was it. If Taker decided that he didn't want him anywhere near his daughter, this could be the end of his relationship with Valerie. On the other hand, if Taker allowed him to date Valerie, they could be more open about their feelings.

"Yeah?" Taker's voice called.

Jeff swallowed. He sounded irritated, that wasn't good.

"It's Jeff," he said, hoping for the best.

"Yeah, come in," Taker said, sounding no less irritated.

Jeff stepped into the room and looked around. Taker was sitting on one of the benches, there was no one else in the room. This realisation made Jeff very nervous. Maybe coming here by himself wasn't such a good plan after all. Taker got up and walked to Jeff. He stood in front of him and looked down at him as if he was nothing. And it was likely that that was exactly what Taker was thinking.

"Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once," Taker began, his green eyes intense.

Jeff tensed up but listened.

"My daughter has obviously taken a liking to you. I don't know why, but she has."

Taker raised himself to his full height, making Jeff just a bit more tense.

"I don't like you, boy," he sneered down at Jeff. "I never have and I probably never will… but who am I to stop my daughter from being what she calls happy."

Jeff sighed an inward sigh of relief.

"You may see her as much as you like but remember this one thing." Taker stepped closer to Jeff and said, "You make my little girl cry, for whatever reason, I'll break your neck. No questions asked."

Jeff nodded but didn't say anything. Taker snorted in disgust and turned his back to the younger man, dismissing him. Jeff obviously knew he was dismissed, because he left. Taker sighed as he sat back down. He really didn't like the boy, though it was likely that was only because he wanted to date his little girl. At least now his daughter would start thinking of him as her dad again and that made up for alot.

_Smackdown: 11-10-2001._

Taker arrived at the arena on his bike. He was by himself since Valerie had gone to the arena early to train with her uncle Kane for her big match next monday. It made Taker sick to his stomach at the thought of his daughter stepping into the ring with Steve Austin and Shane McMahon but there wasn't anything he could do about it. There was no way Taker would be able to interfere in the match. He wasn't worried about getting fired. He was worried about losing his relationship with his daughter. She was fiercely independent, and insisted on doing this. If Taker interfered, she'd probably never talk to him again. Or at least, not for a very long time.

It was going to be a tag team match. Shane McMahon and Steve Austin against Valerie and her still mysterious partner. Taker was still worried about who his daughter might have picked, he hoped it wasn't one of the Hardy's. They could barely protect themselves, let along his daughter.

Taker had consented to his daughter's relationship with Jeff Hardy but he still wasn't thrilled about it. How was that boy gonna make her happy? Taker didn't see it, but Valerie obviously did. She had been thrilled to hear that he 'approved' of her relationship with Jeff and as Taker had hoped it would, it had improved his relationship with her.

Taker walked through the curtains to the ringside area where Valerie, Lita and Kane were in the ring and the Hardy Boys and the Rock were on the outside giving advice every now and again. Kane was showing Valerie how to do several moves and Lita was there for Valerie to try it out on.

Taker smiled at the sight of his daughter smiling and having fun. Whoever her tag team partner was going to be, he better damn sure protect her. Taker sighed and walked to the ring. Kane was allowing Valerie to try a submission move on him and when she pulled it off, she was applauded. Valerie smiled and then noticed her father.

"Dad, did you see? Did you see?"

Taker laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "I saw, Joyful"

Valerie left the ring and smiled up at her father. "Now I'm almost ready for my match," she said, feeling slightly giddy.

Taker scowled at the mention of the match and Valerie's smile faded.

She turned serious and said, "I know I'll never be able to beat Steve Austin or Shane McMahon but at least I can defend myself a little. Right?"

Valerie turned and looked at the Hardy's and the Rock for support.

"Right," they all said at the same time.

Taker still seemed sceptical but he smiled at his daughter and spread his arms. She gladly stepped in and accepted the hug.

_Raw: 15-10-2001._

The big night for Valerie. She was nervous as hell and nothing could make her stop shaking. She was in her father's dressingroom accompanied by Taker, Kane, the Hardy's, Lita and Sara. She kept pacing up and down, murmuring to herself that she would be fine.

"You're worse now then you were when you accompanied the Hardy's to the ring," Kane said.

"That's because this situation is worse," Valerie pointed out, chewing on a thumb nail.

"Why don't you sit down, Joyful?" Taker asked.

"Pacing isn't going to make it any better," Lita added.

Valerie turned around with a scowl on her face. "Nothing is going to make this better. Why don't you all just say it? I'm a dumbass for ever accepting this match."

Had the situation been different, everyone would have been taken aback by this outburst. As it was, they understood. That, of course, didn't mean Taker had to approve.

"Snapping ain't gonna help either," he said, putting just enough admonishment in his voice.

Valerie looked slightly sheepish at that and nodded. She looked at everyone and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Matt said, a small smile on his face.

"Why don't you sit down?" Lita offered.

Valerie smiled and sat down next to Jeff. She leaned against him and he cradled her in his arms. He whispered to her and she nodded.

Taker's face soured as he saw it and he turned away. He still wasn't happy about it. He would leave it be but he would never be happy about it. Why couldn't she pick someone acceptable? Taker frowned. There really wasn't anyone he would find acceptable for his daughter. Taker sighed and looked at his daughter who was snuggling into Jeff's embrace. She looked happy, maybe she _was _happy. Maybe.

Raw night and Valerie wasn't doing very well. She was jittery and nervous, her only consolation being her tag team partner. He would make it alright, he had to. She was standing between her father and her uncle feeling very safe but she knew it wouldn't last, they would have to stay backstage while she went out there.

Shane McMahon's music hit the arena and he came out with a smug smile on his face. He got into the ring with an air of confidence about him. Then Stone Cold Steve Austin's music sounded and he came out looking ready for a fight. Valerie could feel her knees go out from under her but quickly made herself stand up straight again. _'Pull yourself together, Val, you have a tag team partner. He'll make it okay.'_

Shane walked to Lilian and said something to her. Lilian looked stunned. She reluctantly raised the microphone to her mouth and made the announcement. It had become a no holds barred match.

Valerie's heart very nearly stopped when she heard this and her father had to catch her or she would have fallen to the ground. Kane and Taker were furious and powerless.

"They can't do that, they can't," Valerie said, desperation evident in her voice.

"Well guess what," a Southern voice said from behind them. "They just did."

It was the blonde wife of Steve Austin, Debra. Valerie lunged at her but Taker stopped her. No point in getting into backstage scraps, not right then. Debra laughed but then yelped when she was very nearly knocked down from behind. Lita, who had of course been the one to bump into her, walked past her and casually said, "Oops."

Debra looked enraged but said nothing, merely stormed off.

Lita smiled at Valerie and said, "Good luck, sister golden hair,we'll all be watching."

"Damn right," Matt said from behind her.

Jeff stepped out from behind Matt and Lita and stood in front of Valerie, looking like he wanted nothing more than to whisk her into his arms and carry her to safety.

"Promise me you'll be alright," he said, his voice soft but tense.

"Baby, I can't promise you that," Valerie said, knowing anything else would be a lie.

"Promise me you'll try to be," Jeff amended.

Valerie smiled and kissed Jeff on the lips for a brief moment, before pulling back.

"I promise," she said.

Her father's music sounded and, after crossing herself, she stepped out. The crowd roared in approval when she came into view but she barely heard them. All her attention was focused on the two men in the ring, Austin in particular. As she had expected, Austin immediately tried to get to her when she entered the ring. He shoved past the referee and backed her into a corner, an evil smirk on his face. He reached out for her hair with one hair before music came blaring over the speakers. Music that stopped him dead in his tracks.


	14. Chapter 14: Triple Dare

_Continuation of Raw: 15-10-2002._

"It's time to play the game," roared over the speakers.

Austin and Shane stared up the ramp in disbelief, Triple H was Valerie's tag team partner.

Triple H came out onto the ramp looking intense and pissed. He came to the ring, did his thing and stepped in. As he did so, Austin and Shane were standing in the other corner in the midst of a heated conversation.

"You said she was bluffing," Austin growled.

"I thought she was, she looked like she was," Shane said holding his hands up.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Austin said.

"Forget Triple H, it doesn't matter," Shane said.

"What?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"We came here for Valerie. All we need to do is double team Triple H, get him out of the way and Valerie will be all ours," Shane said with a smirk.

Austin looked like he wasn't too sure but he nodded. Triple H and Valerie were in the opposite corner discussing their 'match strategy'.

"Remember what we agreed, I'm wrestling the match, you stay out of it," Triple H said.

"You got it," Valerie said immediately.

Triple H nodded and then turned around to face their opponents. Valerie wasn't too happy about standing by and watching her own match but she knew it was the only way. Triple H and Stone Cold started the match. Triple H dominated the match until Austin and Shane double teamed him leaving him battered on the floor. As soon as he was down, Austin advanced towards Valerie but the referee stopped him. She hadn't been tagged in so she wasn't in the match.

Austin smirked at Valerie and went back to beating on Triple H. He tagged Shane in, who continued the beating. Triple H fought back and stumbled into his corner to catch his breath but he accidentally tagged Valerie in. Triple H was kicked out of the ring by Shane and Valerie had no choice but to go into the ring. Shane tagged Austin in with a smirk on his face and went to the outside to keep Triple H out of the ring. She didn't stand a chance against Austin and nothing she did slowed him down.

Backstage Taker and Kane were livid but there wasn't anything they could. Jeff was trembling in his seat, scared out of his mind for Valerie's safety. Lita was nervous as well and she yelped every time Austin hit Valerie.

In the ring Austin picked Valerie apart, he gave her two Stone Cold Stunners but she still wasn't bleeding. Austin was furious. "Why wont the little bitch bleed?"

While Valerie was down and out, Austin littered the ring with chairs, trashcans and other weapons. Austin went back into the ring and stood over Valerie thinking of how to make her bleed when he suddenly smirked and went to the turnbuckle and exposed it by removing the padding. As he was doing this the fans started cheering but Austin paid no attention to it. Valerie dragged herself up, barely able to see straight. She waited for Austin to turn around, mentally said a little prayer and kicked Austin in the gut before giving him a DDT onto a chair. Austin got back to his feet in disbelief, only slightly hurt from the DDT. He swore at Valerie and went for her when the referee suddenly got in his way.

"You're bleeding," the sumbitch was saying and when Austin ran a hand over his scalp, he saw it was true.

He was absolutely livid as he turned his icy blue eyes towards Valerie and he was going to pay her pay. He dragged her off the mat and gave her a stone cold stunner for the third time that night, knocking her out. Austin would have continued to beat on her if it hadn't been for Taker and Kane coming out to help her. Kane chokeslammed Austin while Taker cared for his daughter, who was badly hurt. Most of the Alliance poured into the ring but were stopped by WWF wrestlers including the Hardy's, Chris Jericho, the Big Show and the APA. As the fight went on the Undertaker helped Valerie out of the ring as gently as he could. He then walked to Kane, who had also left the ring and carefully handed her to him.

"Do me a favor and get her backstage. She needs a doctor. I got some business to take care of."

Kane nodded and carried Valerie backstage, being very careful not to move her too much. Undertaker got back into the ring, gave Austin two last rides and a chokeslam before his anger finally cooled a little. After his assault he left the ring and went to see his daughter.

Kane had taken her to a doctor who was now examining her. She had a concussion and some slight memory loss but she remembered Jeff all too well. She embraced him as soon as he came to see her.

"Are you alright?" Jeff said with a worried look on his face.

Valerie smiled and answered his question by kissing him on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jeff said with a smile.

Valerie chuckled but immediately stopped when a jab of pain rushed through her. She laid herself down again and closed her eyes while Jeff was holding her hand, shooting her concerned looks.

"Jeff, what happened?" Valerie asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Jeff asked getting more worried.

"Well, I remember getting the Stone Cold Stunner twice, a whole lot of bright lights around me as I went down, I remember getting up at some point, and then the lights went out."

"That would have been the third Stone Cold Stunner you received," Jeff said anger evident in his voice.

"That sucks," she said with a scowl.

"I thought you said getting stunned was cool," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Valerie looked at the source and saw her father standing next to Kane, near the table she was laying on.

"Well yeah, but not three times in one night," she said.

Taker smiled and said, "Do you remember who won the match?"

"No," she said. And she didn't. All she remembered was getting her ass kicked.

"You did," Kane said.

"Yeah right, I got my ass kicked," Valerie said. "If we won, it was Hunter who got it done."

"Not so, kiddo," another voice said, this time from the direction of the door.

Valerie looked at the door and saw Triple H standing there looking a little worse for the wear.

"You DDT'd Austin and made him bleed," he said with a painful smile.

He walked over to Valerie and embraced her. She looked confused as they broke the hug. "No way."

She looked around and saw pride in her father and uncle's eyes. She started laughing but stopped when she was overcome by pain. Jeff got up and put his arms around her as Taker and Kane approached. She fainted in Jeff's arms and Kane called for the doctor. She was once again examined and this time she was taken to the hospital, where she received the same diagnosis as before and she spent two days there to recover.


	15. Trouble Amongst The Ranks

A/N : I've decided to leave Unforgiven : 21-10-2001 undescribed.Alot did happen at the event but it isn't important for the story.Kurt won the gold from Stone Cold Steve Austin,though.Also I forgot to mention that the title-shot that the Hardy's would get on Smackdown 11-10-2001 did take place,they lost the match.I'm very forgetful sometimes.

Smackdown : 18-10-2001.

Valerie had been released from hospital early in the morning the day before.Her father had picked her up from the hospital with his car instead of his bike thinking it was better if she could rest while they were driving.They arrived at the building in his car and stepped out.

Valerie had a thoughtful look on her face as she grabbed her bag off the backseat.Taker looked at her and 

"What's the matter,joyful?.What are you thinking about?"

"I'm worried"

"About what?"

"Austin wasn't very happy about me beating him"

Taker chuckled and said:

"Would you be?"

"No,I guess not" Valerie said with a broad smile.

Taker smiled back and they headed into the building.

They walked into the building together and encountered Michael Cole who requested Valerie's comments on the first blood match that she won on the previous show.Before Valerie could really make a comment,she and her father were attacked by several members of the Alliance.Taker did his best to protect his daughter but there were too many of them.Valerie got knocked down and all Taker could do was shield her with his own body.They received help from Kane,Chris Jericho and the Rock but the damage had been done,Valerie had taken a nasty blow to the head.

Taker carefully helped her up.

"Joyful,are you okay?"

Valerie stood there for a moment and everybody in the hallway was silent.She looked at her father and said:

"They were trying to injure me again,weren't they?"

Taker sighed a sigh of relief when he heard her say that.It meant she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah,they were" Taker said reluctantly.

Valerie nodded slowly and rubbed her head.She giggled.

"They failed"

They all laughed at this.

"Are you sure?" Taker said carefully not wanting to ruin her mood.

"Yeah,I am" Valerie said smiling.

Taker smiled back and ruffled her hair a little.

"Hey" Valerie cried playfully while rearranging her hair.

Taker laughed and put his arm around her as they continued down the hall.After they dropped their bags off in Taker's dressingroom,which had already become Valerie's as well,they decided that they would go to the cafeteria.

They walked in talking and laughing and the first person they encountered was Shane McMahon. Shane stared at Valerie without acknowledging Taker.Valerie stared right back and suddenly smiled.

"Hi Shane,had any good matches lately?"

Shane charged at Valerie but this time he couldn't ignore Taker.Taker stepped in front of Shane while everybody in the cafeteria laughed.Shane left after one last hateful look in Valerie's direction.

Taker looked at Valerie and sighed.

"What?" Valerie asked innocently.

"You shouldn't challenge him like that,joyful"

"He had it coming" Valerie said with a look of determination on her face.

Taker shook his head and sighed again.His daughter was so stubborn sometimes.

That night Valerie stayed in Taker's dressingroom while he and Kane took on Sean O'Haire and Chuck Palumbo of the Alliance.Valerie had begged them to let her come to ringside but both her father and her uncle had been persistent in their answers : NO.

Valerie sighed as she heard her father's themesong coming on.Rollin',Rollin',Rollin'."Yeah" Valerie thought "they're rolling while I'm sitting her doing nothing".

Taker and Kane did very well for themselves out there as was to be expected.The match went on and on and on and Valerie got more and more bored by the second.Than suddenly the Dudley Boyz did a run-in and they helped Sean O'Hair and Chuck Palumbo beat on Taker and Kane.They received the DQ win but the beating continued.

Valerie was freaking out in the dressingroom.She ran out of the dressingroom and to the curtain.She ran through and to the ring receiving a huge pop from the crowd.Jeff Hardy was right behind her.He ran to her and stopped her halfway down the ramp.

"Valerie,you can't go in there"

"But my father's in there"

As they stood there Chris Jericho and the APA flew by them only to be followed by more members of the Alliance.At some point during the fight Taker got his hands on DDP and gave him the last ride.

"That is for my daughter,punk"

Jeff and Valerie were still watching the action when they got knocked down from behind by Hugh Morris who laughed at them as they tryed to get up again.

Jeff jumped on top of Morris,leaving Valerie alone with RVD.Van Dam smirked at her and did his thumb thing.Tommy Dreamer blew by RVD and knocked Valerie down only to be pulled off and pushed away by RVD himself.

Dreamer and Van Dam started fighting and all hell broke loose.The Alliance members that were fighing the WWF in the ring saw the fight between Dreamer and Van Dam and went out to stop them leaving Kane,Taker,Chris Jericho and the APA in the ring.Morris had stepped away from Jeff to stop them as well,leaving Jeff standing there.

Jeff went over to Valerie and helped her up.She was a little dazed and she couldn't focus her eyesight. They got into the ring and Taker glared at Jeff.Jeff didn't say anything,he didn't wanna point the finger at Valerie.Valerie however did speak up.

"Don't look at Jeff like that,I'm the one who decided to come out here,he tryed to stop me"

"I'll talk to you later,young lady" Taker said with a scowl.

In the mean time the Alliance was going through chaos.RVD and Dreamer had been seperated but now there was a fight between O'Haire and Palumbo and the Dudley Boyz about them interfering in their match.Eventually they all went backstage but all was not well in the Alliance.

When Taker and Valerie got backstage with the others Taker immediately scolded Valerie.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"You were in trouble"

"How many times do I have to tell you?.I can take care of myself"

"But dad…"

"No buts"

Taker grabbed Valerie's chin gently and raised her face to his level.

"I appreciate your concern,it's sweet but it isn't necessary,you could have gotten hurt and I don't want that"

Valerie nodded and Taker's expression softened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"You got knocked in the head pretty hard" Jeff said.

"What?" Kane practically yelled.

"You got knocked in the head?" Taker asked furiously.

"Dad,uncle Kane calm down"

"By who?" Taker asked trying to stay calm.

"Dad please,it doesn't matter"

"Like hell it doesn't" Kane said.

Taker turned to Jeff and said:

"Who knocked her in the head?"

"Tommy Dreamer"

Taker nodded and visibly calmed down.He would get Dreamer for it,big time.Valerie stuck her tongue out at Jeff and said:

"Troublemaker"

Jeff grinned and briefly touched Valerie's cheek.Taker looked at his daughter,she looked tired and worn.He sighed and said:

"Come on,let's get you to a doctor"

"But dad…"

Taker glared at Valerie and she immediately kept quiet.

Ten minutes later Valerie was lying on the table that the doctor used with her father right next to her.

"Dad?"

"Yeah joyful?"

"I've been spending alot of time in the doctor's office lately and I was wondering…"

"What's that?" Taker asked,a little worried.

"Do you think I'm entitled to a discount yet?"

Taker laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair a bit as she smiled.The doctor examined Valerie again and said that she was fine although she would have a huge headache the next day.

A/N : Again no cliffhanger,read and review.


	16. Don't Mess With Valerie

A/N : This chapter is slightly shorter than the last but still a nice little creation.Enjoy and please,please, please review,I need to know what you guys think.

Raw : 22-10-2001.

It was late when Valerie came walking into the building but she was in the best mood ever.She was late due to a party that had been held the day before after Kurt had won the belt from Austin.The entire WWF had partied until 5 in the morning and it was 1 pm when Valerie came out of bed.

The party had been great despite the fact that Taker and Kane were constantly keeping an eye on her. She and Jeff had been dancing all night and they had a blast.When a slow dance came on,Jeff was a little shy about asking her so Triple H had deliberately asked Valerie to dance with him knowing that Jeff would immediately cut in.

Valerie chuckled when she remembered the way Jeff's face had turned red when he heard Triple H ask her to dance.

The party also gave Valerie a chance to get to know some of the other diva's.She and Trish had a ball talking about all sorts of things and Valerie and Ivory even danced one dance together.

Valerie was so caught up in her memories of the previous evening,she didn't notice anyone around her.She jumped a foot into the air when she felt two arms circling her waist and she sighed in relief when she saw it was Jeff.

"Don't EVER do that again?" Valerie said.

Jeff grinned at his girlfriend.

"Do what?.This?" Jeff said following up with a kiss to her neck.

Valerie sighed and giggled when Jeff tickled her sides a little.She turned around and put her arms around Jeff's neck while he put his around her waist,letting his hands rest on her butt.Jeff looked at Valerie lovingly and said:

"Did you have fun last night?"

"You bet" Valerie said,dreamily looking into Jeff's green eyes.

"Get any sleep?" Jeff said.

"Not much"

"How come?" Jeff asked.

"Couldn't stop thinking of you"

Jeff broke into a grin and kissed Valerie on the lips.Matt came walking into the hall.

"Come on Jeff,we're late already"

Jeff sighed and gave Valerie a pat on her butt.

"I better go before Matt has an aneurysm"

Valerie laughed and said:

"I'll see you later than"

"Oh you can count on that"

They kissed until Matt called Jeff's name.Jeff winked at Valerie and ran off after Matt.Valerie watched him go and stood there for a while until she heard two familiar voices behind her.

"Dude,looks like someone has a crush on the youngest Hardy Dork"

"Totally"

Valerie sighed and turned around finding herself face to face with Edge and Christian.

"Hi guys"

"Hey dudette" Edge said with a smile.

Christian nodded at Valerie with a smug smile on his face.

"So what's going on between you and the dorkster?" Christian asked unaware of his rudeness.

Valerie's eyes darkened.

"His name is Jeff,you'll do well to remember that"

"What's up with the attitude?.All I did…" Christian argued.

"All you did was call Jeff a dork and I'm telling you to have some respect"

Christian laughed and said:

"Why would I wanna respect that little…"

Valerie got straight in Christian's face.Edge gently grabbed hold of Valerie and said:

"Calm down,dudette,no need to get angry"

"That little what?"

Christian stood his ground and said:

"I was going to say that little punk but now I think I'll change that to reekazoid"

Valerie's face contorted in fury and she took a swing at Christian.She hit him right in the jaw and he stumbled back.Edge was now holding Valerie back as she struggled to get to Christian.Christian was staring at Valerie in disbelief and would have knocked her down if she hadn't been pulled away from Edge by someone.

"You two stay away from her,you got that?"

Edge and Christian looked up at him,both nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Well,that totally reeked" Edge remarked.

"Little hosebeast knocked me right in the jaw" Christian complained.

"Dude,did you have to be so insensitive?"

"What are you talking about?"

Edge and Christian continued to argue as they faded from view.Valerie was seething,she struggled away from whoever was holding her,turned around and graced him with a thunderous glare.


	17. Pissed Off Rattlesnake

A/N : Follow-up on the cliffhanger of chapter 16.Hope you all like it.I think you'll recognize the scene between Austin and RVD as the scene after RVD beat Austin in a match.

When Valerie saw who it was she averted her eyes but her anger didn't fade.Kane tilted his head and said:

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing" Valerie snapped.

"Nothing?" Kane repeated unfazed by Valerie's tone.

Valerie took a deep breath and looked at her uncle.She suddenly felt the need to tell him everything as she always did when she saw him.

"He insulted Jeff and I lost it" she admitted a little embarassed.

Valerie sighed and asked:

"Is that wrong?"

Kane smiled and said:

"Jeff would have fought for you,why shouldn't you fight for him?"

Valerie suddenly smiled brightly and said:

"You're right"

"About what?" a voice said from the other side of the hall.

Valerie and Kane both turned and saw Taker walking towards them.Taker put his arm around Valerie.

"Oh nothing" Valerie said with a smile.

"What are you two being all mysterious about?" Taker asked looking sceptical.

He looked at Kane but Kane looked at Valerie before he spoke.

"Can I tell him?"

Valerie shrugged and said:

"I suppose"

"You're daughter got into a little scuffle with one half of E&C.Christian to be exact" Kane said with a smile.

"Say what?" Taker cried getting angry.

"Dad,it was nothing.I hit him and that was it"

Kane felt the urge to say "Only because I came by in time" but he thought better of it.Taker calmed down and smirked.

"What did he do?"

"He insulted Jeff"

"And you leveled him?"

"Yep"

"Remind me not to insult Jeff…"

Valerie smiled as she walked into the hall,her uncle and her father right behind her.

"…much"

"Hey" Valerie cried playfully.

Taker laughed as they continued down the hall.As they walked on Taker quietly asked Kane about the punch Valerie gave Christian and Kane demonstrated it by hitting the air.Taker laughed and when Valerie turned around and threw him a questioning look he smiled and said:

"Nothing joyful,nothing at all"

That night Raw started with the Alliance coming to the ring.Austin was obviously pissed off to be in the ring without his belt.He looked about ready to kill someone.

The Alliance members stood around the ring while Austin and Debra were in it.

"Austin is not a happy man tonight and rightfully so" J.R commented.

Austin took the microphone and said:

"Last week was supposed to be a great week for the Alliance but it didn't turn out that way.What?"

The crowd chanted what over and over and when they stopped Austin continued.

"I said it didn't turn out that way.Raw sucked,Smackdown sucked and Unforgiven sucked even more"

The crowd cheered but Austin went on.

"It's pretty obvious why Raw sucked…"

The crowd cheered and chanted "Valerie,Valerie,Valerie".

"Unforgiven go's without saying but Smackdown…"

Austin paused,laughed a little and said:

"I guess you're all wondering why Smackdown sucked so much.RVD"

Everyone looked at RVD and he looked at Austin.

"Get your ass in here"

RVD reluctantly went into the ring and stood across Austin.Austin looked at him in contempt and said:

"How about a little explanation,RVD?.How about explaining why you turned against us last week on Smackdown?".

Austin lowered the microphone to RVD's face and RVD replied:

"I didn't turn against the Alliance,I simply didn't feel Valerie had anything to do with the fight"

Austin took a step back,rubbed his head and said:

"What?"

Several Alliance members shook their heads and Austin got back in RVD's face.

"That little whore had the nerve to put her hands on Stone Cold Steve Austin,she had the nerve to make me bleed and you don't think she has anything to do with this fight?"

"I got a problem with the WWF,I don't have a problem with Valerie" RVD said coolly.

"Oh you don't,huh?.And why is that RVD?" Austin asked.

"Val's cool"

Austin grinned and said:

"Val's cool?.You think Valerie Calloway is cool?"

RVD nodded and the fans cheered him.

"Val aint cool.She's a little bitch…" Austin snapped.

The fans booed Austin and he said:

"…who deserves to be taught a lesson and Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to be the one to teach her that lesson.I'm gonna rob her of that little twinkle in her blue eyes,I'm gonna rob her of all that pretty red hair but most importantly,I'm gonna rob her of her ability to speak,her ability to walk,her ability to hear and every other ability she's got"

RVD shook his head but remained silent.Austin pointed to where RVD had previously been standing.

"Now get back down there,you make me sick"

The crowd booed Austin as RVD went to the outside again.The crowd started chanting Valerie's name again to piss Austin off.

"Yeah that's right chant the slut's name,let's see how loud you're cheering when I've reduced her to nothing more than a vegetable"

Before Austin could say anything else,he was interrupted by Valerie as she came out to her version of her father's music.She said as Austin looked at her:

"Austin,Austin,Austin,all stressed out and no one to choke"

"Before you flap your little gums any further,why don't you walk down to the ring,get in and continue your little speech face to face with me?"

"Before we rush into anything,let me remind you that the last time you and I were in a ring together I busted your head wide open"

Austin walked around the ring trying to calm himself but he ended up getting pissed off anyway.The fans cheered loudly for Valerie.He glared at Valerie as he said:

"I can't help but also remember that I gave you the stone cold stunner three times that very same night"

"Get as much satisfaction out of that as you can cause fact remains I beat your ass,with alot of help from Triple H,and the victory stands"

Austin nodded slowly,brought the microphone to his face and said:

"I still have a score to settle with you after you humiliated me,so about I give you another shot at me?"

Valerie looked confused.

"That's right.You think you're so tough,you think you're so big and strong…"

Austin was once again interrupted,this time by Kurt Angle.He took Valerie's microphone.

"Well,well,well Austin,I should have known you'd be here tonight.Despite your humiliating loss not to long ago"

The fans cheered and Austin got even more pissed off as Kurt continued.

"Not to mention your loss to me just last night" Kurt added with a smirk.

Valerie smiled and looked at Austin,who threw her a murderous look.Austin went to say something but Angle stopped him by saying:

"What?"

Austin cursed Angle but listened to him as he said:

"Now I heard you challenge Valerie to a fight,well guess what Austin?.Our vendetta isn't over. Even if I do have your title,it isn't over.I'M challenging YOU Austin.I'm challenging you to a match here tonight and let's see how tough YOU are"

"You got it"

Kurt smiled at Austin's reply and went to Valerie's side.He offered his arm to her and she readily took it.They walked to the backstage area together and left Austin in the ring,pissed off and ready to kill.

A/N : Once again read and review.


	18. PreMatch Fussing

A/N : My sincere apologies for not updating in a while,my computer broke down.I now have a new computer so it SHOULD be okay but you never know.Kane is really 6'11 foot but I think 7 foot sounds better.Also does anyone else think Kane looks weird these days,I saw him on the 09-09-2002 episode of RAW and he seems smaller.Could be just me.

Raw night.Valerie was backstage with her father and her uncle.

"Please dad,please" Valerie begged.

"No,Joyful.You are not going out there tonight" Taker said.

"But I need to go out there,this is my fight just as much as it is Kurt's.I'll be fine"

"I don't believe that you will be fine,you're going to get involved and I will not let it happen" Taker argued.

"I wont get involved,I'll stay out of it.I just wanna be out there" Valerie said.

"Kurt will not be able to protect you if something happens,he's going to be too busy taking care of Austin for that.I will not let you get hurt"

"Well…than come with me"

"Pardon me?" Taker asked stunned.

"If you're so worried about my safety come with me" Valerie said with her arms folded.

"I really don't…" Taker began.

"I'm going out there,it's up to you to decide if you're coming with me"

Taker looked angry as he looked into his daughter's eyes but he saw such determination in them that he didn't bother to argue.

"Alright,I'll come with you" he said with a sigh.

"Great" Valerie enthused.

She bounced out of the room and Taker and Kane watched her go.

"How did I just get talking into that?" Taker asked.

"It's the blue eyes,those eyes can get anything done" Kane said.

Taker and Kane both chuckled.

In the mean time Valerie was making her way to Kurt's dressingroom when she ran into none other than the Hardy Boys and Lita.Jeff smiled and walked to Valerie,Valerie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss,which he readily answered.

Lita and Matt looked on in silence with smiles on their faces.Valerie and Jeff stopped kissing after a while.

"I heard what happened between you and Christian" Jeff said with a smile.

Valerie smiled. "Things like that don't remain secrets for long,do they?"

"I'm proud of you" Jeff said lovingly.

"You would have done the same for me" Valerie said matter-of-factly.

"You have no idea what I would do for you" Jeff said making Valerie blush.

That's when Matt decided to cough loudly.Valerie looked embarassed,Jeff looked annoyed.

"Are we alive?" Matt asked putting his arm around Valerie.

"Not for much longer" Jeff said with a scowl.

"Jeff" Valerie scolded playfully.

Jeff's eyes softened when he looked at Valerie.He gently caressed her cheek.

"You two are like straight from a romance novel" Lita said with a dreamy look "So sweet"

"And you and I aren't?" Matt asked faking anger.

Lita smiled and kissed Matt.That's when Valerie noticed that Matt was wearing nail polish.

"Since when do you wear nail-polish?" Valerie asked surprised.

"Since Jeff got the idea and he held me down" Matt said.

They all laughed.Taker and Kane walked into the hallway and Valerie said:

"Right,I better get to Kurt's dressingroom"

"Why?" Jeff asked,being careful not to make the jealousy he felt evident in his voice.

"I'm gonna be his valet tonight during his match with Austin"

"You're going out there while Austin's out there?" Lita asked concerned.

Jeff looked worried as well.

"Not by myself" Valerie said in her defense.

Taker and Kane had reached them by than and Taker put his arm around his daughter,pulling her to him and away from Matt.

"That's right,me and Kane are coming with her" Taker said.

Jeff was visibly relieved when he heard this and Lita sighed.

"You're coming to?" Valerie asked looking at her uncle.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Kane said with a smile meant only for Valerie.

"Great" Valerie said with sparkling eyes.

"Well,we'll be seeing you sister golden hair" Lita said hugging Valerie.

"See ya Valerie" Matt said with a smile.

Matt and Lita walked ahead while Jeff kissed Valerie.

 "How about seeing Kurt Angle right about now?" Taker asked slightly annoyed at the sight of his daughter being kissed by Jeff Hardy in front of him.

Valerie and Jeff broke the kiss and said goodbye.Valerie walked in the direction of Kurt's dressingroom followed by her 6'10 foot father and 7 foot uncle.They arrived at Kurt's dressingroom,Valerie knocked.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked from behind the door.

"It's Valerie" Valerie answered.

"Oh,come on in Val"

Valerie stepped in,closely followed by Taker and Kane.

"Hey,are you ready for the match?" Valerie asked.

"You bet.Are you coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yep" Valerie said smiling.

"And so are we" Taker added.

"I don't need you guys to be there" Kurt said surprised.

"We're not there for you,boy.We're there for my daughter" Taker said.

Kane chuckled and said:

"Of course if you need any help…"

"Uncle Kane" Valerie said.

Taker and Kane laughed and Kurt looked indignant.

"I wont be needing your help,thank you"

"Never mind them" Valerie said with a sigh.

Kurt and Valerie walked out of the room together,Taker and Kane right behind them still laughing.Austin came out to the ring first.He looked pissed off and if Valerie would have had any idea of what he wanted to do to her, she'd be scared shitless.He looked at the entrance and waited for Kurt.

Kurt's music came on.He and Valerie stepped out much to the fans' delight.Austin smirked at Valerie and made all sorts of plans to hurt her as much as possible when he'd get the chance.Austin got ready for Kurt, smirk still in place.

Suddenly the fans started cheering again and when Austin looked at the entrance,all his plans went down the drain.His smirk faded and he cursed as he watched on.

Taker and Kane strolled down to the ring both having a smile of their face.Only Valerie and Kurt knew why they were smiling and Kurt didn't like it.

A/N : There you go,another chapter.Read and review please.


	19. Confusing Feelings

A/N : Again,the match itself isn't very detailed,I just can't seem to get it right.

Austin was pissed off,all his plans were ruined now that Taker and Kane were at ringside.He could still take Kurt out but he would have to take both Taker and Kane out as well if he wanted to get to Valerie.

Taker and Kane wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for the fact that he told the Alliance to stay out of it.He cursed his own arrogance as he and Kurt circled eachother.

Valerie,Taker and Kane were standing at ringside.Valerie was cheering for Kurt and Taker and Kane were guarding him,smiles still in place.

"Come on Kurt" Valerie cheered.

Kurt and Austin locked on and started the match.Valerie jumped,cheered,yelped and pounded the mat as the match went on.

Taker smiled at the sight of his daughter being so into the match.She had always loved wrestling,ever since she was a little girl.When she was 6 she had asked her father to take her with him to the arena and it hadn't taken her and her blue eyes long to convince him.

Taker sighed as he realized that his daughter would be a part of the federation for a while to come and that she would always be in danger because of it.No matter,he would always be there.

At one point during the match Kurt was thrown out of the ring,right where Valerie was standing.Valerie gasped and closed her eyes,bracing herself for the blow but nothing happened.She opened her eyes and saw her uncle standing in front of her with Kurt in his arms.

He set Kurt down and scowled at Austin.Taker pointed at Kurt and said:

"Watch where you're falling boy"

Kane couldn't help but laugh.Taker chuckled and Valerie sighed.

"Ignore them,concentrate on Austin"

Kurt nodded and turned back to the ring.Austin was still in the ring,catching his breath and when Kurt went back in the match continued.

At the end of the match Kurt angle-slammed Austin and went to pin him.Before the referee could make the three count,he was pulled from the ring by Sean O'Haire.Kurt was than attacked by the Alliance,they had ignored what Austin had told them to do.

Kurt was heavily outnumbered but Taker and Kane weren't moving.

"Help him" Valerie yelled.

"Sorry Joyful,we're not leaving you by yourself" Taker said.

Valerie looked at the ring in frustration and than reacted on impulse.She jumped onto the apron but was immediately gently pulled back off.She turned to her father with tears in her eyes.Taker looked at Kane,who mouthed: "blue eyes".Taker smirked and turned to Valerie.

"Stay right here,if anyone go's near you,give me a yell" Taker said with a stern voice.

Valerie nodded and Taker and Kane went into the ring.The whole thing had taken place in a matter of seconds and Kurt was still fighting.Taker and Kane took care of the Alliance along with the APA and the Hardy Boys.

Sean O'Haire had left the ring and he now had Valerie cornered.Valerie yelled out to her father but he was busy taking care of Hugh Morris and her uncle was taking care of both Raven and Tommy Dreamer.O'Haire reached out and touched Valerie's hair,Valerie punched him in the arm and he pulled back. 

He scowled at her and went to grab her by her throat but his arm was stopped by someone.He turned around and looked straight at RVD.O'Haire got straight into RVD's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" O'Haire yelled.

"Not Valerie,O'Haire,anyone but Valerie" RVD coolly replied.

"You're suppose to be with the Alliance" cried a red faced O'Haire.

"I AM with the Alliance" RVD said with a smirk.

O'Haire was pissed off but he knew better than to fight Alliance members,he backed off,turned to Valerie and said:

"I'll get you yet,redhead"

O'Haire backed away and left along with some other members of the Alliance.RVD turned to Valerie and smiled.Valerie backed off a little.He stuck his hands up and said:

"Don't worry I wont hurt you.You alright?"

"Yeah" Valerie said after hesitating for a moment.

"Good" RVD said with a reassuring smile.

Valerie managed a smile in return.She suddenly felt a pang in her heart.Fear?.Disgust?.She didn't think so. She saw something in RVD's eyes.Desire?.Friendship?.She couldn't say.What was happening?.

The fight in the ring had finally begun to cool down and Taker was no longer occupied.He saw RVD looking at his daughter and he positioned himself between the two by flipping himself over the toprope.He stared RVD down and turned to his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"People need to stop asking me that" Valerie said absently.

Taker frowned at this reply.

"Joyful?"

Valerie snapped out of her trance and looked at her father with questioning eyes.

"Where did you go off to just now?" Taker asked with a smile.

"Nowhere" Valerie said smiling back at her father.

That's when Jeff joined them outside the ring.He put his arms around Valerie and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was worried about you"

Valerie looked Jeff into his eyes and felt a wave of love and affection come over here.There was no way she wanted anyone else,it must have been her imagination.She kissed Jeff much to the crowd's delight and smiled.

A/N : Read and review please.


	20. Deathly Afraid

A/N : Once again I'm probably way off time wise and champion wise but the way I figure it,as long as the story is okay,it doesn't matter…right?.

Story : Valerie get's a bit of a scare,who by and why?.Read and find out.

Smackdown : 25-10-2001.

Valerie and Jeff walked backstage,hand in hand.Valerie was smiling happily,her relationship with Jeff was going great,she had her very first singles match that very night against Trish Stratus for the WWF Women's championship and she was psyched up after a great training with her father that morning.

She had gone with her father to the arena and they had trained all morning.He showed her many moves, including the clothesline and the sleeper.

She glanced at Jeff,only to find him looking right back with those gorgeous green eyes of his.She smiled at him and received kiss on the cheek in return.

They were on their way to the Hardy Boys lockerroom.Jeff and Matt had a match against the Dudley's for the WWF tag team titles and they would need to use everything they had to win.

Valerie wasn't too worried about her own match,after all she was being trained by the Undertaker,Kane and the Rock,she knew Trish was a good wrestler but she was confident enough to not worry about it.

When they arrived at Taker's dressingroom,Jeff turned to Valerie.

"This is where I leave you" he said with a sigh.

"Already?" Valerie said with a pout.

Jeff smiled and kissed Valerie.

"I'll see you again soon"

"Promise?" Valerie asked teasingly.

"I promise"

Jeff left and Valerie smiled at Jeff's retreating back and than turned to step into the lockerroom only to bump into her father's huge chest.Valerie yelped and stepped back.

"Don't do that" she said with her hand on her heart.

Taker just smiled and said:

"Where were you?"

"With Jeff?" Valerie answered.

"I know that but where were you?" Taker repeated.

"I his lockerroom" Valerie said with a scowl.

"By yourselves?" Taker continued.

"Dad,we talked about this,you said it was alright"

Taker took a deep breath and said:

"I know,I'm sorry"

Valerie nodded and passed him into the room.Taker frowned.He was beginning to get second thoughts about letting his daughter near Jeff Hardy,he knew he couldn't just break his promise and he wasn't intending on it but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing about it either.

He followed his daughter into the room.

"Are you ready for your match?" Taker asked Valerie,who was now sitting next to her uncle.

"Yep,all set and ready to go" Valerie said smiling.

"Good" Taker said.

"How did you get that title-shot so quickly anyway?" Kane asked.

"I don't know,must be my blue eyes" Valerie said with a smirk.

"Touché" Kane said.

Taker laughed and said:

"She got you there Kane"

"Seriously,I'm not really sure.The match was made by Vince McMahon and Trish Stratus came up with the idea of making it a title-shot,apparently she saw me training and she thought it'd be a good idea" Valerie said.

"And that's that?" Kane asked.

Valerie shrugged.Kane smiled and went back to taping his wrists.

Valerie looked at her father as he ajusted his boots and wondered what the frown on his face was all about.He couldn't be worried about his match since it was against Booker-T and Test and they had beaten them before, so it had to be something else.

Taker caught Valerie staring at him and looked back.

"What's the matter joyful?"

"Nothing" Valerie said with a smile.

Taker didn't seem convinced,they stared at eachother until Sara came into the room.They broke the stare at the same time and Valerie got up.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat.Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine" Taker said.

"Me too" Kane said.

Sara opened her mouth to say something but Valerie was already out the door.

"She still doesn't like me does she?" Sara asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not" Taker said sighing.

Sara sat down next to Taker and said:

"How do I change that?"

"You don't.My daughter is the most stubborn person I know,if she's going to come around,she'll come around with time" Taker said.

"I hope so" Sara said.

Taker put his arm around his wife and Sara snuggled close to him.

Valerie in the mean time walked around in the back,she didn't really want anything to eat.She just didn't wanna be anywhere near Sara,not because she hated her but because she was beginning to like her.Sara had changed and the change was good but Valerie wasn't ready to become friends yet.

While walking around Valerie ran into the Big Show.There was one man that scared her more than anyone and that man was the Big Show.It wasn't his size,she was used to being around big men,it was his attitude.The Big Show was a mean bastard,he didn't care about anyone's feelings and he was known to be unable to keep his hands to himself where the divas were concerned.There was something about him that made her deeply afraid of him.

Valerie looked straight ahead while passing him but she could feel his eyes all over her.She felt dirty without even being touched by him.All of a sudden her path was obstructed by the very large,very smelly man.She winced as her shoulder very nearly touched his abdomen and she took a step back.

"My,my,my I don't believe I've seen you around here before"

Valerie was so afraid she didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Valerie" Valerie said in fear.

"And what else?" Show asked stepping closer.

"Calloway" Valerie said.

The Big Show pulled one of his eyebrows up and said:

"Taker's daughter?"

Valerie nodded but couldn't bring herself to use it as a defense.Show laughed and said:

"Very interesting"

He reached out to touch Valerie's hair but suddenly found himself attacked by two very big,very angry men. Kane blew right by Valerie and threw himself onto the Big Show,Taker pounded the Big Show while he was on the floor.They completely demolished him while Valerie stood paralysed against the wall.

Taker and Kane stopped beating on the Big Show and Taker yelled at him:

"Stay away from my little girl or next time we wont be so gentle"

This would have struck Valerie as very humorous if she hadn't been so terrified.Taker walked to her and looked down at her,concern in his face.She was still looking at the Big Show and Taker gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to him.She looked at him with fear struck eyes,Taker had never seen her like that.Kane turned back to the Big Show to beat on him some more but he was already gone.

"Joyful?.Are you okay?" Taker asked.

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"If he ever does you'll tell me,right?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

Taker hugged his daughter and as he held her tight,she finally calmed down.

"That man scares me so badly" she admitted with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry,we'll protect you" Taker soothed.

Valerie nodded but didn't let go of her father.She managed to calm down before the show started and she managed to shake her fear,which was a good thing cause she had a match to wrestle.

A/N : As usual read and review.


	21. Price for Loyalty

A/N : I've made an attempt at Jim Ross and Paul Heyman's comments.

Smackdown Night and it was time for Valerie's match against Trish.Valerie was in her father's dressingroom with Lita right beside her.Lita was going to be at ringside for the the match,to coach Valerie.

Valerie was nervous but not because of the match,she had to do an interview with Lilian Garcia.

"You're gonna do fine" Lita assured Valerie.

"I've never done anything like this before,how do you know I'm going to do fine?"

"You have a way with words,you'll work something out"

"I hope so"

Lita smiled at Valerie and Valerie smiled back.A man knocked on the door and said:

"Valerie Calloway,it's time for your interview"

"Oh god" Valerie exclaimed.

Lita and Valerie walked out of the room and into the hallway.Valerie was silently praying that she'd be able to pull it off.They walked to where Lilian was standing in front of the camera and Lilian greeted her.

"Valerie,so glad you could make it.I know you must be very nervous but just relax,I'm just gonna ask you for your opinion on the match,maybe a comment or two about Trish and that's it"

Valerie nodded and smiled nervously.Valerie and Lilian stood in front of the camera together and Lita stood behind Valerie.When the camera was turned on,Lilian turned to it and said:

"Ladies and gentlement I'm standing by here with Valerie Calloway,one of the newest wrestlers on the roster, Valerie I wanna ask you about your upcoming match with Trish,your first singles match no less,how do you feel going into that?"

"Nervous as hell and yet I'm pretty confident as well.The way I see it this match against Trish is going to be a picnic compared to what I had to endure during my tag match against Steve Austin.Don't get me wrong,Trish is a great wrestler and I'm by no means planning on underestimating her but although I don't know if I can win this match,there is nothing she can throw at me that hasn't been thrown at me before a whole lot worse"

Before Lilian could ask another question Shane McMahon came walking into the hallway,interrupting the interview.Both Valerie and Lilian tensed up.Lilian figured she had to do her job so she raised the microphone to Shane's mouth.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now hold up,hold up I'm not here to assault you or anything like that,I'm here to make a proposition to you" Shane said with a confident smirk.

Valerie frowned at Shane and Shane smiled.

"A proposition?"

"That's right.There's no need to beat aroung the bush,I want you to join the Alliance"

"Say what?" Valerie said pulling her eyebrow up.

"Think about it,the Alliance can give you everything you want"

"Everything?" Valerie questioned.

"Everything" Shane repeated.

"And what,mr Shane,is everything?" Valerie asked.

"Love,Family,Friends,everything a young woman like yourself could ever want" Shane said.

"Love,Family,Friend?"

"That's right"

"My boyfriend Jeff Hardy is in the WWF,that covers love…my father and my uncle are in the WWF,that just about wraps up family and as for friends,I've got quite a few of them and what do you know?.They're all in the WWF" Valerie said,ticking off her fingers.

Shane scowled and Valerie smiled.

"Oh,what a choice to make,whatever will I do?" Valerie said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you babygirl" Shane said,pissed off.

"Butt fucking doesn't become you,that doesn't stop you from doing it,does it?"

Shane's arm shot out and grabbed Valerie by her hair,pulling her to him.Lilian yelped and called for help,Lita tryed to help Valerie but was pushed away by Shane.Valerie kicked Shane in the groin and kicked him straight in the head.Shane fell down and both Valerie and Lita started kicking the shit out of him,even Lilian threw in a few kicks of her own.The Hardy Boys raced in and pulled Valerie and Lita off of Shane.Lita calmed down but Valerie had to be carried away.

Valerie calmed down once they were halfway down the hall.Jeff put her down and wrapped his arms around her

"Are you alright babe?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay" Valerie said taking a deep breath.

She had to be,it was time for her match.Jeff and Matt wished Valerie and Lita good luck as they walked to the curtain.

Valerie could hear the fans cheering and chanting all sorts of things.

Trish Stratus went out first and as she passed Valerie she turned and said:

"Good luck Valerie"

"Thanks Trish" Valerie said with a smile.

Trish smiled back and went out to her music.

Valerie was up next.She looked down at her attire,she was wearing a long white sweat pants,a white top with DEADMAN INC. in red letters on it,a black leather jacket and black leather boots.

Her father's themesong roared through the speakers and Lita rubbed Valerie's back in a reassuring gesture.Valerie threw Lita an appreciating look as they stepped out.

The fans went wild,they cheered and chanted her name.She couldn't believe what she was hearing,she had heard the chants before but she thought that was just the crowd's excitement and their willingness to cheer anyone who opposes the Alliance but now they were cheering her and her only.

"Oh my" Valerie said laughing.

She stepped into the ring and looked around,the fans were actually cheering her.

"This is going to be great,J.R.Valerie vs Trish,two of the most beautiful divas in the WWF,going at it and I get to watch" Paul Heyman said with a smirk.

Valerie discarded her leather jacket and went to turn to Trish but before she could Trish jumped on her back.Trish had expected Valerie to go down but she didn't,she stood up straight with Trish on her back,grabbed Trish by the hair and yanked her off her back.

"Valerie certainly has a tremendous size advantage over Trish…Valerie taking Trish down with a bodyslam, followed by a belly to belly suplex.Valerie stands 6'0 foot while Trish is 5'4 foot" J.R said.

"Valerie may very well be 6'0 foot but she'll never have what it takes to be a competent wrestler"

"That's not what her victory over Stone Cold Steve Austin tells me" J.R retorted.

"That was sheer dumb luck and you know it,she's not a wrestler,she's never been a wrestler and she never will be a wrestler" Heyman sneered.

"Valerie has been trained by the Undertaker,Kane and the Rock"

"No amount of talent from other wrestlers will ever make her a good wrestler"

The camera went to Lita who was cheering Valerie on as she went for the powerbomb.

"Little Lita,another dumb broad who doesn't know what's good for her"

Valerie powerbombed Trish to the mat and went on beating on her.The match went on for a little while longer with Valerie having the upperhand most of the time.

"Let me ask you a question J.R.Do you think Lita knows just how dangerous it is be at ringside right now?" Heyman asked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" J.R asked.

"Valerie has turned down an offer from the Alliance,she has set herself up for a beating and if Lita's here…"

The camera went backstage where Taker and Kane were watching the match.

"I don't think Valerie has much to fear with these two men watching her back"

Than as Valerie went to finish Trish off Steve Austin came from the crowd and knocked Valerie in the head with his forearm.He smirked as Valerie dropped to the mat and was pinned by Trish.

Taker and Kane immediately came down the ramp but the damage was done.Austin was long gone and Valerie was unconscious.Taker carried his daughter backstage,a furious Kane and a worried Lita right behind him.Jeff came running up to them in the hallway,he touched Valerie's face and walked with Taker as he carried her to his dressingroom and put her down on the sofa.

Valerie woke up a little while after with a splitting headache,a nagging feeling and 5 faces around her,her father on her right,her boyfriend on her left,her uncle at the head of the sofa and Lita and Matt at her feet.

"Hey there tiger" Matt said.

"Hey" Lita said with a smile.

Valerie attempted to smile but he splitting headache made it impossible.Taker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright joyful?"

"Not really no"

"Do you need anything?" Jeff asked,holding her hand.

"Yeah I do.I need to know what happened" she answered softly.

"Steve Austin" Kane growled.

Valerie looked up at her uncle and asked:

"What did he do?"

"He interfered in your match and knocked you in the back of the head"

"Did I lose?" Valerie asked.

Kane nodded.Valerie's face dropped and everyone was quiet.Jeff stroked her hand.Kane kneeled down and stroked her hair and Valerie sighed miserably.

"My first singles match and I lost"

"It wasn't your fault,you would have beat Trish" Lita said.

"You think so?" Valerie asked.

"Absolutely" Lita said.

Valerie nodded and smiled.

"I guess this means me and Austin are at war"

This comment made Taker and Kane scowl.Yeah,she was at war but she wouldn't be alone.They would be there for her and they would make it all right.

A/N : Please read and review.


	22. Stone Cold Stunned

Raw : 29-10-2001.

Valerie walked through the hallway,still a little bit sore from her training that morning.She didn't care much about aching muscles or sore ligaments,she had to get stronger,she had to train,train and train some more if she ever wanted to beat anyone in the ring,she was still upset about her loss to Trish only four days earlier, what was Steve Austin's problem anyway?.

Austin had faced Kurt Angle for the belt shortly after Valerie's match against Trish,Valerie would have done anything to be able to go out there and get Austin to lose the match but she was still stunned by the blow she had taken and her father refused to let her out of the room.Austin had ended up winning the match and the belt. 

Valerie had cursed and swore when it happened and in her tantrum she had kicked the tv over.Valerie chuckled as she remembered the look on her father's face when she did that,he wasn't too happy about that.

Valerie was thinking about all these things when she ran into Edge and Christian.Edge looked happy to see her but Christian looked about ready to turn around and walk away.

"Hi guys" Valerie said,trying not to scowl at Christian.

"Dudette,Christian has something to say to you" Edge said.

Christian seemed reluctant as he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Jeff,I shouldn't have called him a dork and it wont happen again" Christian said.

Valerie was stunned as Edge and Christian both smiled at her.

"What do you say,dudette?.Is all forgiven?" Edge asked.

"Yeah,of course…I owe you an apology as well.I shouldn't have punched you the way I did,I have a bit of a temper and it tends to run away with me,so I'm sorry" Valerie said.

"Than everything is so totally settled,you accept my apology and I accept yours" Christian said.

Valerie smiled and extended her hand to Christian,Christian however had other plans as he pulled her into a hug.Valerie laughed nervously and patted his back.

"Okay,we're friends again"

Valerie tryed to break the hug but Christian wouldn't let go.

"Christian,you can let go now"

"You feel so good" Christian whispered into her ear.

Valerie tryed to break the hug again but he still wouldn't let go.

"Edge?" Valerie said desperately.

"Come on Chris,that's enough" Edge said seperating his younger brother from Valerie's smaller frame.

Christian had a big smile on his face as he said:

"You're soft and you smell good"

Valerie took an involuntary step back.Christian winked at her and said:

"See you later Valerie"

"Later dudette" Edge said,confused about his brother's actions.

"Yeah,see ya" Valerie said a little disturbed.

Edge and Christian walked off and when they were out of earshot,Edge turned to his brother.

"You're soft and you smell good?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"It's true" Christian argued.

 "Well yeah but you don't say that to a friend" Edge countered.

"Well maybe I want her as more than a friend" Christian blurted out.

Edge looked stunned as he looked at his younger brother.Edge had to admit Valerie was a beautiful woman but he hadn't guessed that Christian was interested.

"Forget I even said that" Christian snapped.

Christian stalked off leaving Edge behind in bewilderment.Valerie was still standing where she had been before,not quite believing what had just happened.Somebody knocked into her from behind,almost sending her flat on her face.She turned around furiously and found herself face to face with Stone Cold Steve Austin. She gasped and took two steps back,he laughed and stepped to her.

"What's the matter little Valerie?.You don't like Stone Cold Steve Austin,huh?.You little bimbo"

"Get away from me" Valerie spat.

"Still upset about your loss on Smackdown,are ya?.That's what you get when you can't wrestle"

Austin laughed and Valerie turned red in the face.She was close to losing her temper.

"That was your fault" she half-yelled.

"It wasn't my fault,you lost because you're weak,you're nothing" Austin yelled back.

"I'm the same nothing that busted you open not too long ago" Valerie snapped.

Valerie's jaw dropped,she didn't know what had gotten into her,she had provoked Stone Cold Steve Austin. Suddenly she could no longer breathe,a large hand clasped around her throat squeezing all the air out of her lungs.Her eyes widened as Austin's nose hit hers and he said:

"Thank you for reminding me,ya little bitch"

Valerie's foot shot out and kicked Austin in the groin.He let go of her throat and doubled over in pain.Valerie tryed to make a run for it and she would have succeeded if it hadn't been for her long hair.Austin grabbed hold of it and pulled her back,yanking locks of her hair out in the process,he slammed her into the wall and kneed her in the stomach.She fell to the ground and Austin kicked her in the stomach,breaking two of her ribs.She screamed in pain,felt a heavy blow to her head and everything went black.

When she woke up she was laid out on a sofa,she couldn't tell where.She sat up and looked around,she was beginning to panic a little bit.What if Austin took her with him?.Where was she?.She whimpered when she moved too suddenly,her head hurt like hell.

"Ah,you're awake" a voice said behind her.

Valerie turned to the voice.She couldn't believe it.Rob Van Dam was standing there smiling at her.He was keeping his distance,he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my dressingroom"

"What the hell am I doing here?" she snapped.

RVD seemed unfazed by her tone as he shrugged.

"I saw Austin beating on you,I thought it'd be nice to stop him"

"Why would I believe you?.You're with the Alliance"

"That doesn't necessarily make me a bad guy"

"Yes it does" Valerie said softly,not wanting to yell at her rescuer anymore.

Valerie made an attempt to get up but her head started hurting again so she sat back down again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No" Valerie answered still dazed.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked,unmasked concern in his voice.

Valerie hadn't expected him to be so concerned and she stared at him.

"Valerie?" RVD asked.

"Huh?" Valerie said snapping out of it.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he repeated.

"Yeah,it's probably best if I go see one" she said,just as she was struck by a major stab of pain.

RVD nodded and stepped to her.He was a little unsure of what to do but when Valerie tryed to get up and very nearly fell down again,he catched her and said:

"Let me help you"

Valerie managed a faint smile in return but her head hurt too much for her to say anything.RVD helped her through the hallways being careful not to touch her ribs.They encountered Matt and Jeff,Jeff dropped his bag and ran to them.

"Valerie,what happened?"

Without waiting for Valerie's response,Jeff pushed RVD away from Valerie.

"What the hell did you do to her,you asshole?"

RVD backed away allowing Jeff to hold Valerie.

"I didn't do anything to her" RVD spat at him.

"And why the hell should I believe you?" Jeff yelled.

Valerie hung onto Jeff,grabbed his chin,turned his head to hers and shook her head.Jeff whimpered as he saw what Valerie looked like,she was bleeding from the mouth,her hair was a mess,there was some blood on the back of her head and she was clutching her ribs.

"Come on Jeff,let's get her to a doctor" Matt said.

Jeff was half-panicking as he carefully supported Valerie's right side while Matt supported her left.RVD watched them leave,he growled as he saw Jeff looking at Valerie.She deserved better than Jeff Hardy,much better.

A/N : I don't mean to sound desperate but I need reviews,I need to know what you guys think.


	23. What He Deserves

A/N : I wanna thank everybody for the wonderful reviews they've given,especially swanton-bomb for saying I don't need reviews.

Valerie was taken to a doctor by Matt and Jeff.Upon examination she was diagnosed with a mild concussion and two broken ribs,not to mention some hair loss when Austin yanked it out.

It didn't take long for the news to reach the Undertaker.Nobody knew who had done it to her yet when he heard but he swore he would make the person who did it pay.He,Sara and Kane went to see her immediately.Taker stormed into the room and saw Jeff sitting next to Valerie.Valerie had her eyes closed.

Taker pushed Jeff out of the way and bent over his daughter.

"Joyful,it's daddy"

Valerie opened her eyes and smiled up at her father.She had been given some painkillers so she was doing alot better.

"Hi dad" Valerie said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" Taker asked.

"Alright,I guess" she said.

Taker was standing in front of Jeff making him invisible to Valerie.

"Where's Jeff?" she asked with a frown.

"Right here sweetheart" Jeff said,sidestepping Taker and standing near her head.

Valerie smiled as Jeff kissed her on the forehead and stroked her cheek.

"I thought you walked out on me"

"I'll never walk out on you" Jeff said.

"You better not" Taker growled.

Valerie scowled at her father,who snorted and looked away.

"Who did this to you?" Kane asked from where he was standing.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin" Valerie said.

Kane swore in fury and Taker looked about ready to kill somebody but Valerie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Taker asked.

"I told you Austin and I were at war,didn't I?" she said.

This made Taker and Kane scowl even more.

"Well this is one war he's losing" Kane snarled.

"What are you growling at me for?" Valerie snapped.

Kane's face softened a little as he walked to Valerie and sat next to her.

"I'm only trying to see the bright side in this" Valerie said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry,it just pisses me off" Kane said as calmly as he could.

"Don't worry about Austin,he wont touch you again" Taker said.

Valerie looked at her father and saw the determination in his features.She looked at her uncle and saw the same thing.She looked at her boyfriend,who was obviously on the same page as them cause he was scowling as well,Jeff's face softened when he saw Valerie looking at him.He kissed her again and Valerie sighed happily.Maybe,just maybe,everything would be alright after all.Now all she had to do was deal with RVD and Christian and everything would be fine.

She spent most of the evening watching the Raw show but got so mad when she saw Kurt Angle defecting to the Alliance that she turned the tv off,just barely stopping herself from kicking it over again,and spent the rest of the evening writing in her notebook.Valerie had always been artistic,ever since she was a little girl she wrote stories and drew pictures.She wasn't very good at drawing so she eventually settled for writing only.

Her father had read some of her work and he told her she was very good,she had her doubts however.She had allowed Jeff to read some of her work while she read some of his poetry.Jeff was really good at writing poetry,it was some of the most romantic and dreamy stuff she had ever read and she loved it but than she did love everything about Jeff.

Smackdown : 01-11-2001.

Valerie came into the building flanked by her father and her uncle.They were determined to keep Valerie safe. Valerie felt suffocated,she wasn't allowed to go anywhere anymore,not even with Jeff.Valerie felt her father was somehow using this whole Austin situation as an excuse to keep Jeff away from her but when she had confronted her father about it,he had lost it.He yelled at her,telling her this wasn't a game and that she was being paranoid.Valerie huffed,paranoid was she?._Sure dad,whatever you say._

Valerie shook her head and cast her thoughts aside,it would do no good for her father to be angry at her and maybe he _was_ just worried.

They walked into Taker and Kane's dressingroom,Valerie dumped her bags in the corner and dropped herself on one of the benches.She knew exactly what was next.

"You know the drill,joyful.Stay in the dressingroom,lock the door and don't open it until we get back"

"Got it" Valerie said with a scowl.

Taker and Kane left the room,Valerie locked the door and sat back down.She turned the tv on and saw her father and uncle walking through the hallway,she watched as they reached William Regal's office and entered.

Valerie frowned,what were they doing there?.Taker and Kane cornered Regal and he looked nervous.

"Gentlemen,what may I do for you today?"

Taker did his very best to stay calm while he sat down on the edge of Regal's desk.

"As you may have already guessed seeing Austin putting his greasy hands all over my child didn't make me a very happy man,in fact it made me wanna kill somebody but as angry as it made me,I'm not even talking about what it did to Kane,Kane why don't you show commisioner Regal what happens to people who touch your niece" Taker said anger evident in his voice.

Kane set fire to Regal's trashcan.

"Now,gentlemen,I understand that you're upset about what happened but I'm not the one that touched your daughter and your niece,Austin is" Regal protested.

Kane growled,Taker got off of Regal's desk and Kane set fire to it.

"What do you want?" he screeched.

"I want a title-shot against Austin,tonight"

"I honestly don't think…"

But before Regal could say anything else,Kane set fire to one of his plants.Regal was now surrounded by fire and it was scaring him.Valerie sighed,her father would get what he wanted,he always did when he was like that._Shame about the plant though._She looked at the door and realised that if she wanted to see her boyfriend at all that day,she would have to find him now.

"Screw it" Valerie said,throwing the remote down and leaving the room.

Valerie unlocked the door,peeked out to see if the coast was clear.It was.She left the room and walked through the hallway,on her way to the Hardy Lockerroom.As luck would have it she ran into the last damn person she wanted to see.Within seconds she was flat on her back,Austin's foot lodged into her throat.She choked and gurgled as Austin laughed.

"Did you think I was through with ya,huh?.I aint half way through yet" Austin snarled.

He looked around for something,than smirked when he thought of something.He grabbed Valerie by her hair and pulled her up.He slung her over his shoulder and carried her through the hallway and into the parkinglot. Valerie swore when she realised there was no one around,where were the crowded hallways when you needed them?.She struggled in Austin's arms but it was to no avail.

"Put me down,you asshole" she spat.

Austin laughed as he placed her in one of the containers that littered the parking-lot while she struggled to get away.

"Get in there,you little bitch" Austin yelled.

She placed her leg between the lid and the container to stop it from closing but Austin pounded the lid on her leg repeatedly,closed it and placed a heavy box on top of it.

"Maybe this will teach you to stay away from Stone Cold Steve Austin.Sweet dreams,little girl"

He left,laughing.Valerie screamed and pounded the lid,there was very little air in the container.She tryed to open it using her legs but there was something very heavy on top of it.Taker and Kane went back to the lockerroom,satisfied that they had gotten what they wanted.Taker instinctively tryed the door before knocking and when it swung open,he stormed in praying that she had just forgotten to lock the door,it was too much to ask for he knew and it was no surprise to him to see that Valerie was gone.He swore loudly and he and Kane stormed out again.They went straight to the Hardy Lockerroom.Taker pounded on the door and yelled:

"Open the damn door"

Matt opened the door and went to ask what was up but he was pushed aside as Taker and Kane went in.Taker looked around and when he discovered Jeff,he grabbed him by his shirt and shook him around.

"Where's my daughter,you punk?" Taker demanded.

"I don't know,I haven't seen her" Jeff answered.

"Don't bull-shit me,I told her to stay in my dressingroom,she wasn't there when I got back and you're the only one she'd go to" Taker yelled.

Kane put his hand on Taker's shoulder and said:

"Calm down bro,this isn't helping"

"I don't know where Valerie is but I'm gonna help you find her" Jeff said,getting worried himself.

Valerie in the mean time was still pounding the inside of the box,she was getting tired and she was seriously panicking.

"Help me,help me" she whispered as tears roled down her cheeks.

Than her pounding paid off when someone removed the box from the top of the container.The lid opened and Valerie embraced the person that let her out.She didn't know who it was,it didn't matter who it was.She was out and this was the person that saved her.

"It's alright,you're safe now" the man said.

Valerie's eyes flew open as she heard the voice and she instantly backed away.She looked straight into RVD's eyes.She backed away some more and just stared at him.That's when Kane,Taker,Jeff and Matt came into the lockerroom.Valerie saw her father and cringed,this was going to be bad.Jeff ran to her and embraced her,shoving RVD away from her in the process.

"My god,I was so worried" 

_Yeah he was worried,_RVD thought,_worried someone might save his girlfriend before he could.Worried he wouldn't get to be the big hero._

RVD backed away as Taker and Kane approached and would have walked away,if Valerie hadn't called out to him.

"Wait"

RVD turned around and looked at Valerie.She smiled at him and said:

"Thank you,again"

"You're always welcome" RVD said.

He wanted to add _'as long as you're safe'_  but he thought better of it.It would only provoke Jeff Hardy.Jeff scowled at him but Valerie's smile was still in place._Nice guy,_she thought.

Jeff saw her smile and he could feel the anger building.Valerie didn't have any feelings for RVD but it sure looked like it to Jeff.

That night Taker took on Austin for the WWF World Title.Valerie was in her father's dressingroom after receiving a scolding of a lifetime from both her father and her uncle.She promised that she would never do it again but her father had laughed.

"I've heard that before" he had said.

That hurt Valerie,so maybe she did break her promise before,that didn't mean she wasn't trust worthy.

Now her father was in the ring with that bastard Austin and she was glad.A good beating would teach Austin to stay away from her once and for all.

Taker ended up winning the match by disqualification when Kurt Angle came out and interfered but Austin had paid.He was bleeding and in pain and that was,after all,what he deserved.

A/N : Keep the reviews coming,I love reading them and they tell me what you guys liked and what you didn't.


	24. Major Match

A/N : For those of you who are wondering,RVD and Christian are not married to anyone in my fic.Just making sure there aren't any moral problems.

Raw : 05-11-2001.

Valerie looked around._Great interior,_she thought wide-eyed.She was sitting on one of the black leather sofa's in Vince McMahon's office,Vince McMahon,her father and her uncle were having a heated discussion.Taker and Kane demanded a match against Kurt Angle and Steve Austin but Vince kept saying that he couldn't give them that.

Valerie yawned and sighed.There were going to keep that up for a while to come but eventually her father and uncle would get what they wanted.

She looked around and saw some magazines on the side table.What she failed to notice was that the lamp on the side table was standing on one of the magazines.

Taker and Kane were starting to get through to Vince.He was starting to relent when they heard a loud shattering sound coming from Valerie's direction.They looked at the scene and saw a very expensive lamp on the floor in pieces and a shocked Valerie standing next to the sofa,with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry,it was an accident"

Vince just stared at the lamp and yelled:

"That's it,get out,all three of you just get out"

Valerie rushed to her father's side and went out the door.Taker and Kane left the room as well.

"What about our match?" Taker asked.

"You can forget about your match" Vince yelled and slammed the door in their faces.

Taker and Kane turned to Valerie with scowls on their faces.

"What?.It was an accident"

Taker and Kane walked away completely ignoring Valerie.

"It was" Valerie said softly,tears forming in her eyes.

She watched their retreating backs and realized she had screwed up.She had to make amends.She turned to Vince McMahon's door,wiped her tears away and knocked.

"What?" Vince yelled from the other side.

She swallowed hard,opened the door and walked in.Taker and Kane stormed into their dressingroom.

"So damn close" Taker snarled.

They both dropped themselves on one of the sofas.

"Now what?" Kane asked.

"We'll get them,both of them" Taker answered.

They sat there for a while until Kane said:

"We were rather harsh on Val,she didn't mean for it to happen"

"I know" Taker said,with a sigh.

"Where is she anyway?" Kane said.

"We…left her standing in the hallway" Taker said.

Taker and Kane ran out of the room and back where they had left Valerie,only to find her gone.They looked all over but they couldn't find her.Jeff Hardy didn't know where she was,the Rock didn't know where she was.

"Not again" Taker cried desperately,when they gathered in his dressingroom,empty handed.

Just than Valerie came into the room and sat down.Jeff walked to her and embraced her,she looked tired and worn out.

"Where…how…what…" Taker said.

"Where in the blue hell did you go?" the Rock cried.

"We were worried sick about you" Jeff said.

"Yeah well,you can stop worrying,I'm fine…for now"

"What do you mean for now?" Taker said.

"I got you your match against Steve Austin and Kurt Angle,tonight but…"

"But what?" Taker asked.

"I have a match as well" Valerie said softly.

"Against who?" Jeff asked.

"Promise you wont yell?" Valerie asked.

"I promise" Jeff said.

"I'm facing Sean O'Haire"

"Say what?" Taker yelled.

"Dad you…" Valerie started.

"I didn't promise anything,he did" Taker said pointing at Jeff.

"Come on bro,calm down" Kane said.

"Why the hell do you have to face Sean O'Haire?"

"Well apparently Sean O'Haire went to see Shane McMahon and told him that he wanted a piece of me.Shane went to see Vince and told him that if he were ever in need of an opponent for me,Sean O'Haire would be more than willing.I went to Vince McMahon's office and asked him to punish me for what happened instead of punishing you,so he said you could have the match but only if I face Sean O'Haire" Valerie explaned.

"Well that's simple than,we'll forget about the match" Taker said.

"Dad no,this might be your only chance for some decent revenge on Steve Austin _and _Kurt Angle.Besides I didn't beg Vince McMahon to give you that match for nothing" Valerie said,her face slowly turning into a determined scowl.

Than her face changed and she put her puppy dog eyes on as she looked at her father.

Taker and Kane looked at eachother.Kane smirked and said:

"Her eyes have never been more blue"

Taker couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Alright but there aint a force strong enough on this earth to keep me from being at ringside" Taker said.

Valerie smiled and suddenly felt alot better.If her father was going to be there everything would be alright.Jeff looked worried,Taker would be at ringside but that didn't take away the fact that she had to get into the ring with Sean O'Haire,a 6'5 foot,290 pound man.

Raw night.Valerie and Taker were standing at the entrance waiting for their cue.Taker gently nudged Valerie. "Nervous?"

"Very"

"You know I'm there for you,don't you?"

"Yeah" Valerie said,leaning into her father.

Sean O'Haire was set to go out first. He walked past Taker and winked at Valerie.

"See you in the ring redhead"

Taker growled and O'Haire backed away from Valerie.O'Haire smirked and said:

"You can protect her now,she's mine when we get into the ring"

Sean O'Haire's music started and he went out booed loudly by the fans.Valerie huffed and said:

"Popular guy"

Taker smirked and looked at his daughter.She was watching Sean O'Haire on the monitor,he was walking around the ring like he owned it.

"God,he'll be flagging the ring next"

Taker chuckled.He'd show O'Haire just who really owned that ring but important things first,he had to protect his daughter.Rollin' came on and they walked out together,receiving cheers and chants from the crowd.Valerie smiled when she heard the people on the first row screaming her name.

They went to the ring and stepped in,Taker kept O'Haire away from Valerie until she was ready,or at least as ready as she could be expected to be.If it had been up to Taker he would have stayed in the ring the whole time but the referee made him leave the ring.

The match began with Sean O'Haire throwing Valerie all over the ring and him yelling things like:"How do you like me now Valerie" and "I told you I'd get you" at her.Taker managed to take the wind out of O'Haire so the punishment was at a minimum but Valerie simply didn't have the bulk to keep him down.

The cameras went backstage and revealed that Stone Cold Steve Austin and Debra were watching the match. Austin smirked as he watched Valerie getting punched and kicked.

"That's right,kick her straight to hell"

When the referee's back was turned Valerie kicked O'Haire in the groin and than kicked him in the head but it wasn't enough to keep him down.Taker had had enough and while Valerie distracted the referee,he gave him the Last Ride on the floor and rolled him back into the ring.Valerie pinned O'Haire and the referee raised her arm in victory,she couldn't believe it was over.The fans cheered for her while she hugged her father.Austin was pissed off,he threw the remote into the tv and stormed out of the room,leaving Debra behind.

When Valerie got backstage she was surrounded by her friends,Lita hugged her first but had to make way for Jeff,who whirled her around and kissed her.

"Congratulations" Jeff said.

"Thank you" Valerie said smiling.

Jeff kissed Valerie again but they were seperated by the Rock.

"You two will have plenty of time for that later" the Rock said,before hugging Valerie.

"Good work kiddo" a voice came from behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw Triple H walking to them.She hugged him and he asked her how she felt and if she was injured or not.

Taker was watching all this from a distance.He smiled as he saw his daughter smiling and squealing along with Lita.She was happy and that was all that mattered.Kane stood next to Taker smiling as well.

"That turned out better than you thought it would,didn't it?" Kane asked.

"Yeah it did" Taker said.

Taker and Kane turned to eachother and Taker said:

"We need to get ready for _our _match"

Kane nodded and after casting a last fond look at Valerie,they walked off.

Taker and Kane took on Steve Austin and Kurt Angle.They had a point to prove but so did Austin.He needed to prove that he still had what it took to be the leader of the Alliance,that no chumpstain bastard like the Undertaker was going to make his pay for anything.He did just that but lost the match when Taker pinned Angle.

A/N : As always read and review.


	25. Blame It On The Hardy

Smackdown : 08-11-2001.

Thursday afternoon.Austin had paid for his actions once again when he lost the match on Raw and Valerie had loved every second of it._Serves him right for being a bastard,_she had thought happily.

Valerie's current situation was less satisfying.She was standing in the middle of the ring duking it out with her uncle Kane.Valerie's back was killing her after the scoop slam she endured,her knees were sore,her head was throbbing and to make things worse,they weren't done yet.Valerie hated the pain but knew it was necessary if she was ever going to beat Ivory that night.

Kane frowned and tilted his head when he saw the state she was in.She was gasping for air,sweating badly and she looked like she was in pain.He shook his head and said:

"That's enough for today munchkin"

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"I think you know why" Kane said with a smile.

"I'm fine" Valerie said,getting slightly annoyed.

"You're not fine.You're hurt" Kane said,turning away from her.

Valerie scowled at her uncle.She jumped at him,kicked him in the back of the head as hard as she could and almost send him down to the mat.Kane turned around and looked at Valerie.She huffed,turned on her heel and walked out of the ring and into the back.She walked up the ramp just as Taker was going down to the ring.

"Hey,where are you going?" Taker asked.

Valerie just snorted and walked on.Taker raised his eyebrows and looked at Kane.Kane was standing in the ring with his hand on the back of his head.

"That girl has a temper on her" Kane said,shaking his head.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

Valerie in the mean time stormed through the hallways,turning alot of heads.X-pac was standing in the hallway and he whistled as he looked at her ass.She huffed as she passed him.

"Hey baby,how about a ride with a real man?" X-pac called after her.

"Sorry cowboy,in my corral 8 seconds is not a ride" Valerie called back before walking on.

She heard some of the wrestlers laughing behind her and X-pac obviously wasn't too happy as he cursed her out.She walked into Taker and Kane's dressingroom and slammed the door.She threw her towel in the corner, walked into the bathroom,locked the door and stripped.She stood in front of the mirror in the nude and gave herself a critical look.She had a few imperfections as everyone does but overall she was happy with her looks.

"Far from perfect,but perfect from far" she said to her reflection.

She stepped into the shower.She felt alot better after the shower and she actually managed a smile.She dressed herself,walked out of the bathroom and sat down on a sofa.She than thought back to what she had said to X-pac and laughed.

"Poor X-pac" she said laughing.

"What's so poor about him?" a very familiar voice said from the doorway.

Valerie looked at the source of the voice and smiled.She got up and walked to him.Jeff put his arms around her waist as Valerie put her arms around his neck.He kissed her in the nape of her neck and she giggled.

"Nothing,nothing at all" Valerie said,sighing happily.

"I guess that's exactly what he is.Nothing" Jeff said smiling.

"I guess so" Valerie said,smiling also.

They kissed until they had to come up for air.Valerie gave Jeff a dazzling smile and Jeff said:

"What did I do to deserve that?"

Valerie laughed and was about to say something when Matt appeared in the doorway.

"Come on Jeff,let's go"

"I'll be right there" Jeff said,a little annoyed.

Matt walked away again and Jeff turned back to Valerie.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked.

"To the gym.We got a match against Edge and Christian tonight and we need to get ready" Jeff said.

"I see.You better go than" Valerie said.

Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips again and his hands went to her butt.

"Don't worry I'll be back before your match" Jeff murmured in Valerie's mouth.

"Will you be my cheerleader?" Valerie asked after breaking the kiss.

"Sure" Jeff enthused.

Jeff was glad she wanted him there.He went to say something else but Matt's voice interrupted him.

"Jeff,let's go man" Matt called again.

Jeff sighed and said:

"One of these days I'm going to kill him,him and his lousy timing"

"Promise?" Valerie asked.

Jeff laughed and kissed Valerie one more time before leaving the room and going after Jeff.Jeff ran out of the room,right by a dark corner.When Jeff was gone,Christian stepped out.He looked seconds away from a temper tantrum as he watched Jeff's retreating back and he muttered:"she's mine,all mine" before walking off.

Valerie in the mean time,closed the door to the dressingroom and laid herself down on the couch.She stretched lazily and slowly but surely fell asleep.

Only minutes later Taker and Kane's voices came drifting towards the dressingroom.

"She was hurt bro,she had to stop" Kane said.

"I understand that but why did you have to say something like that to her?" Taker asked.

"It aint my fault she comes with a manual" Kane said.

"You know she does.You should have watched what you were saying"

Taker and Kane walked into the room still arguing until they saw Valerie lying on the sofa,sleeping so sweetly and so soundly.They both smiled and Taker kneeled down beside her.He stroked a lock of her hair from her face and smiled down at her.

"My beautiful little girl" Taker whispered.

Valerie smiled in her sleep and Taker smiled as well.When Valerie woke up from her slumber,she sat up and looked around.Her father and uncle were watching the monitor as she got up.

"Anything interesting on tv?" Valerie asked,walking to them.

Taker turned around and looked at her.

"Well look who woke up" he said with a smile.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Kane said.

Valerie smiled and looked at the clock.She gasped and said:

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 2 hours" Taker answered.

She nodded,only one hour left before her match against Ivory.She grabbed her bag and walked into the dressingroom.She emerged a half hour later,wearing her wrestling gear with a Hardy Boys shirt and a deadman inc. cap on,her bag in her hand.She smiled when she saw her father looking at the shirt in disdain.

"Hardy Punks" he muttered.

Valerie giggled and set her bag down.She spent the next half hour getting psyched up for her match until Jeff came back.He walked into the room.

"Hey,ready for your match?" Jeff asked.

"Yep" Valerie said smiling.

They kissed while Taker and Kane looked on.Kane could hear Taker growl at the sight.

"Leave it alone man,you'll only piss her off if you don't" Kane advised.

Taker didn't respond but he didn't seem to be too partial of the idea to just leave it alone.Kane shook his head. His brother was going to ruin his relationship with his daughter over nothing.A messenger came in and told her it was time for the match.

"Well we better go" Valerie said.

"Go get 'r munchkin" Kane said.

Valerie nodded and looked at her father.He nodded and smiled at her.She left the room but before Jeff left the room Taker said to him:

"You better damn sure see to it that she doesn't get hurt"

"I will" Jeff said frowning.

Jeff walked out and left Taker and Kane to watch the match on the monitor.Something was going to happen during that match and Taker would be sure to blame it all on Jeff Hardy.

A/N : Alright guys,I need reviews again.I need to know if I'm still doing alright.


	26. Love Will Find A Way

A/N : Alright,chapter 26,I'm getting somewhere here.This story isn't finished by a long shot so keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting.The match is kind of complicated but please bear with me.Also I'll be calling the WWF,the WWE from now on.I know it's way too early but I need to get used to it anyway,so…enough of this,on with the story.

Valerie and Jeff made their way to the curtains and waited for Valerie's music to come on.They were holding hands as they stood there.

"Well isn't that cute" a sarcastic voice said behind them.

Valerie and Jeff turned around and saw Ivory and the Hurricane standing there.Valerie smirked and said:

"What's the matter Ivory?.Jealous?"

"You're a fool" Ivory spat.

"Yeah and you're celibate" Valerie retorted with a smile.

Valerie could hear Jeff chuckling behind her as Ivory turned red in the face.She looked like she was about to explode but she didn't get the chance to yell at Valerie since the Hurricane stepped in.

"Citizen Valerie,that is not a very nice thing to say.Apologize or face Hurri-justice"

"What are you doing here Hurri-dork?"

"I shall be accompanying Citizen Iv…Hurri-dork?.Wazzup with that?"

Jeff positioned himself between Valerie and the Hurricane and said:

"I think the argument was between Valerie and your dog over there"

Now it was Valerie's turn to chuckle.Ivory was throwing a fit by now.Hurricane raised himself to his full height which wasn't very impressive.

"Back off Helms" Jeff warned.

"Citizen Jeff,I am appaled at your behaviour"

Before Hurricane could say anything else,an employee called out to him and Ivory and said that it was time for them to head to the ring.

"You shall both be brought to justice soon enough,courtesy of the Hurricane"

The Hurricane whooshed away and Ivory followed him shaking her head.

"See you in the ring Ivory" Valerie called after her.

"Oh I'll see you in the ring alright,I'll make you suffer in the ring" Ivory yelled back.

Jeff and Valerie looked at eachother and both cracked up.They were laughing as they watched the Hurricane and Ivory on the monitor.Ivory looked pissed and the Hurricane looked stupid.They held hands again as they went to the curtain to wait for Valerie's music to come on.When it came on,Valerie took a deep breath and they walked out.

The fans went crazy,there were alot of girls in the crowd cheering Jeff._And no doubt booing me,_Valerie thought with a smile.Valerie kissed Jeff and stepped into the ring.The match began,Jeff in Valerie's corner and the Hurricane in Ivory's corner.Valerie and Ivory locked on and Valerie easily pushed Ivory into the corner.Ivory fumed but Valerie just gave her an innocent look.

The match wasn't high-flying nor was it technical but if anything it was aggressive.Ivory was pissed off at Valerie and tried her very best to hurt her as much as possible and Valerie used her size advantage to throw Ivory around like a doll.Ivory was a good wrestler and she gave Valerie the fight of her life but Valerie knew enough of wrestling to know how to counter many of her moves and how to use her size to overcome Ivory.

It was inevitable.The Hurricane interfered when Ivory was in trouble.He knocked Valerie down from behind and Ivory took advantage,she covered Valerie 1…2…Valerie kicked out.Jeff ran around the ring and took care of the Hurricane leaving Valerie and Ivory to battle it out in the ring.Valerie fought her way back and soon she had Ivory down.

The referee was so caught up in the fight between Jeff Hardy and the Hurricane that he didn't see Booker-T coming out and running to the ring.He got into the ring and took Valerie down with his scissors kick.Booker-T was knocked out with a steel chair by,much to everyone's surprise,Christian.Christian turned around and knocked Ivory out with the chair as well.Valerie was down but Christian pulled her onto Ivory and got out of the ring.

The Hurricane had Jeff down and the ref was trying to make his stop but when he turned around and saw Valerie covering Ivory he got into the ring and made the count:1…2…3.Your winner Valerie,Christian got back into the ring and waited for Valerie to get up.Valerie wobbled to her feet and turned around,Christian grabbed her head in both his hands and gave her a kiss right on the lips.

Matt had come to Jeff's aid and they had the Hurricane down.Jeff turned around and saw Christian kissing his girlfriend.He completely snapped,he jumped into the ring and threw himself onto Christian,taking Valerie down as well.Valerie's head was hurting in ten different ways and she had no idea what had just happened.

Jeff and Christian fought until Matt and Edge seperated them.Edge looked at his younger brother in disbelief.

"What the hell were you doing?" he questioned.

Christian didn't answer,he just turned around and stormed off.Edge followed him.They narrowly managed to avoid running into Taker and Kane who were now on their way to the ring.Taker stormed towards Jeff Hardy and grabbed him by his shirt.  
"I told you to make sure she doesn't get hurt" Taker yelled at him.

Kane pulled his brother off of Jeff and said:

"Not now,Valerie needs you"

Taker looked at the ring and saw his daughter down on the mat surrounded by referees.He went into the ring along with Kane and pushed the referees away.

"Joyful,can you hear me?" Taker asked Valerie,stroking her hair.

"Yeah but it hurts dad,it hurts" Valerie said through clenched teeth.

Taker took a deep breath,at least she could hear him and she was talking.

"I know,I'm gonna get you to a doctor" Taker said.

Taker picked Valerie up and walked her to the ropes.Kane sat on the toprope to make it easier for Taker to get out of the ring.Taker carried her backstage,Kane walked beside him,Matt and Jeff behind him.

Taker walked into the doctor's room and Kane stood at the door.He turned to Jeff,who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Look…I know you were trying to protect Valerie and I know you didn't want any of this to happen but my brother doesn't see it that way,he doesn't like you and he's gonna do everything he can to pin this on you" Kane said.

Jeff nodded and looked up at Kane.

"So what do I do?" Jeff asked.

"I suggest you wait out here until Valerie has had the chance to talk to him.It shouldn't be long" Kane said.

Jeff nodded again and he and Matt waited.

"It'll be alright little bro,Valerie loves you more than anything,she wont let her father keep you away" Matt said while wrapping an arm around Jeff.

Jeff didn't answer,he knew Valerie loved him but he also knew Taker hated him and he wasn't too sure which emotion would win.Time would tell.

Valerie was laid out on the doctor's table and Taker and Kane were sitting next to her.She had been given some asparines for her headache but her vision was still blurry.

"Please don't blame Jeff for this dad,he tried to help me but he was by himself" Valerie said.

Taker growled.Valerie sat up despite their protests and said:

"Promise me you wont blame him for this" Valerie said.

"Joyful,lay down" Taker said.

"Not until you promise" Valerie said.

"You're hurt,you need to rest" Taker continued.

"Promise me" Valerie snapped.

Taker didn't answer,he just stared at Valerie.Valerie stared back and felt her temper flaring up.

"If you think you can come between me and Jeff…" Valerie started.

"I know I can" Taker cut in.

"I hate you" Valerie snapped.

Taker got up and said:

"You're hurt,you dont know what you're saying"

He walked to the door as Valerie yelled at him.

"I hate you,I hate you"

She burst into tears as Kane reached out for her.She struggled in his arms and yelled.

"Why is he doing this to me?"

Jeff and Matt came running into the room and Jeff walked to Valerie.Valerie crawled into his embrace and cried.Jeff kissed her on the side of her head and stroked her hair.

"Calm down,it's okay,just calm down"

Valerie slowly calmed down.

"We'll leave the two of you alone" Matt said.

Jeff nodded appreciatingly and turned back to Valerie.Matt and Kane left the room.

"He says he wants me to be happy,how can I be happy if he keeps ripping everything apart?" Valerie asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know but I'll tell you what I do know" Jeff said.

He broke the hug and looked Valerie in the eyes.

"I love you,more than anything and I'm not letting anyone stop me from being with you" Jeff said.

"Really?" Valerie asked,smiling through her tears.

Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips and said:

"Really" he whispered.

They kissed again and this time they didn't stop.Jeff savored the taste of Valerie's lips as his tongue explored her mouth,she moaned a little but didn't pull back.She had her arms around his neck and Jeff's arms were wrapped around her back,his hands exploring her back and her butt.After a while they pulled away and Jeff smiled at Valerie.He gently kissed her tears away and now she was smiling.She blushed and said:

"I feel much better now"

Jeff laughed and said:

"So do I"

Jeff helped Valerie off of the table and they walked out of the doctor's office with their arms around eachother.

"Oh,poor little Valerie got hurt" a very annoying voice said.

Jeff and Valerie turned to the sound of the voice and saw X-pac standing there.X-pac was smirking as he eyed Valerie's breasts.Valerie could feel Jeff tense up next to her.

"If you need some "cheering up",my room is right down the hall baby" X-pac said.

Jeff was on the verge of kicking X-pac's ass,when suddenly both he and Valerie broke into a grin.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" X-pac asked.

Valerie cast a glance behind X-pac and X-pac turned around,bringing himself face to face with the broad chest of a very angry Kane.X-pac backed away from Kane and walked away,after throwing Valerie one last lustful gaze.Kane relaxed after X-pac left and turned to Valerie.

"Are you okay munchkin?"

"Why wouldn't I be?.It was only X-punk"

Kane chuckled and said:

"I'm gonna go see if I can find my brother,it's almost time for his match.Take care munchkin,see ya Jeff"

"Bye uncle Kane" Valerie said.

"See ya" Jeff said.

Taker turned out to be in his lockerroom,getting ready for his match.Kane tried to talk to him about what had happened but Taker told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't changing his mind.Jeff Hardy was staying away from his daughter,he would make sure of that.

Later that night Taker faced both Kurt Angle and Steve Austin in a triple threat match for the WWF title.He lost the match after Austin pinned him.

A/N : Well,quite a long one this was.Hope you liked it and please,please,please review.


	27. Always Something

Raw : 12-11-2001.

Wham…how dare he?…wham…who does he think he is?…WHAM.

"Hey,be careful,the bag has feelings too" someone said behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw RVD standing behind her,smiling.He looked so relaxed,so carefree that Valerie couldn't help but smile also.

"Hi Rob"

RVD smiled at her and approached slowly.When he saw she wasn't backing away,he stood next to her.

"Any particular reason you were beating the crap out of the punching bag?" he asked.

"Christian" was all Valerie said.

"Oh" RVD said,understanding what she meant.

"How dare he kiss me like that?.Who does he think he's dealing with?.Some kind of slut?" Valerie half-yelled.

"You're not a slut,I don't think anyone in his right mind would think you are" RVD said gently.

Valerie looked at RVD and saw that he meant what he said.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Valerie was a little embarassed and RVD smiled as she turned back to her punching bag.He took Valerie in, she was wearing a long pair of sweatpants,a short top with the letter VJC on it and white sneakers.She looked beautiful.Valerie was pounding the punching bag again when RVD asked:

"What do the letters VJC stand for?"

Valerie stopped punching the bag and turned back to RVD.

"Valerie Joyce Calloway.I know it's egotistical to have your own name on your shirt but Jeff had it special made for me,so…" Valerie said,blushing.

"Hey" RVD said pointing at his own shirt.

Valerie looked at his shirt and saw that it had the letters RVD on it.Valerie laughed and said:

"That's not to say that you're egotistical…" Valerie said laughing.

"But?" RVD asked smiling,while moving a little closer.

"But if you were,you'd be entitled to be" Valerie said smiling also.

"And why is that?" RVD asked.

"Shouldn't you be training?" a harsh voice said behind him.

RVD turned around and looked at the Undertaker,who was looking quite pissed.RVD sighed and turned back to Valerie.

"I'll see you later" he said.

"Oh you'll see her later,huh?.I don't think you will see her later" Taker growled.

"I don't think that's for you to say" Valerie cut in.

Taker glared at his daughter but she didn't back off.

"We were just talking" Valerie said.

Taker turned back to RVD and said:

"Stay away from my daughter or I will make you sorry"

"I will stay away from your daughter if she wants me to,she obviously doesn't"

"Hello?.Am I alive here?" Valerie cried.

Taker got in RVD's face.

"I'm warning you boy,stay away from her" Taker snarled.

"I'm her friend now and there's nothing you can do about it" RVD said.

"I can't believe it,they're completely ignoring me" Valerie said to no one in particular.

People had started gathering around Taker and RVD by now and Taker was getting angrier and angrier.

"You and me,one on one tonight.We'll see if you're staying away from her"

"You got it" RVD said.

RVD looked at Valerie who was staring at them in disbelief.He smiled at her and walked off.Valerie turned to her father and said:

"What the hell was that all about?"

"That's what I'd like to know.First Jeff Hardy now RVD?" Taker yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Valerie asked,bewildered.

"That's suppose to mean,I think you're switching boyfriends a little too quickly"

"What?" Valerie shrieked.

"Jeff Hardy wasn't good enough so now you're lusting after RVD?"

SMACK

Taker took a step back and blinked.He touched his cheek and winced as it burned and stung.

"I love Jeff and he is more than enough for me.RVD is my friend and you would do well to remember that" Valerie hissed at her father.

Valerie was standing in front of her father with her right hand in her left,her hand was burning and it hurt like hell. Taker didn't say anything,he still couldn't believe his own daughter,his flesh and blood,hit him.

"I can't believe the way you two were talking,like I didn't even exist.Now either you don't care about what I have to say or this isn't about me at all"

"Of course this is about you" Taker said.

Matt and Jeff came into the gym along with Lita,talking and laughing until they saw the group of wrestlers standing near Taker and Valerie.Matt,Jeff and Lita walked to Taker and Valerie and listened.

"Yeah?.That's not what I think,I think you've had a problem with RVD for a while now and you're using this…"

"Oh dear,here comes the paranoia again" Taker said.

"I'm not paranoid,I'm right" Valerie said with a small smile.

"You're wrong,this is about you" Taker argued.

"Alright,let me come to ringside" Valerie said.

"What?" Taker yelled.

"If this really is about me I have every right to be out there"

Taker stared at his daughter,a million things racing through his head.How did she become so calculated?.Why would she wanna corner him like this?.But he didn't say any of those things,he just bent down,brought his face close to his daughters and said:

"You're staying out of the match.Got it?"

Valerie nodded and her father walked away.Jeff walked to Valerie.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing much" Valerie said.

She than gave Jeff a dazzling smile that made him feel warm from head to toe.Jeff noticed Valerie was holding her hand,he gently took it and looked at the palm of her hand,it was bright red and even a little blue.Valerie winced as she stretched her hand.

"What on earth happened to your hand?" Lita asked.

Valerie sighed and said:

"I slapped my father and I hurt myself more than I hurt him"

Valerie wasn't entirely correct,her father was standing in his lockerroom in front of a mirror.His cheek had turned blue and purple and it hurt like hell.He had no idea his daughter could use so much force.He felt a wave of pride come over him.Quite a temper his daughter had,she'd be one hell of a fighter one day.

Valerie had left the gym after saying bye to her friends and promising Jeff that she would put something on her hand to ease the pain a little.She walked through the hallway fully preoccupied with the match between her father and RVD when suddenly she stopped walking.She had unconsciously been on her way to her father's dressingroom but she couldn't go there,not after what her father had said.

She thought for a moment,she could get someone else to get her bag and than she could take a shower in the Women's Dressingroom.She started walking again and thought of who she could ask to retrieve her bag when she came across Sara,who had just come back from getting a cup of coffee.Valerie and Sara's relationship had improved drastically those last few weeks and Valerie was now ready to be friends.She smiled at Sara.

"Hey Sara"

"Hi Valerie" Sara said with a smile.

"Listen,could you do something for me?" Valerie asked.

"That depends" Sara said.

"Could you get my bag from my father's dressingroom?.I can't go in there right now"

"Oh dear,are you and Mark in the warzone again?"

"More than ever" Valerie answered with a scowl,feeling her anger rise again.

She shook her head and forced it to go away,it would do no good now.

"I'm not asking you to pick sides,I just need my bag" Valerie said.

"I'll go get it" Sara said.

"Great,I'll wait here" Valerie said,smiling.

Sara walked off and Valerie leaned against the wall.She felt nauseous after that exchange with her father,she still didn't know how to deal with Christian,she couldn't quite figure out why RVD would wanna be her friend and she probably wouldn't have a ride to the hotel by the end of the night.Valerie sighed and closed her eyes.

"A little tired,little Valerie?"

Valerie's eyes flew open and she found herself face to face with the wicked witch of Greenwich,Stephanie McMahon.Valerie raised herself to her full height and stood in front of Stephanie,out sizing her by 4 inches. Stephanie smirked and said:

"I guess that happens to people who aren't used to the strain of hard work"

Valerie laughed and said:

"Yes,I suppose I'm lucky I'm not in your line of work,I don't think I'd be comfortable flat on my back,in some sleazy motel room"

Stephanie's eyes widened in shock and she looked to be very stunned,this didn't stop her however from yelling and screaming at Valerie.

"How dare you,you bitch?.Do you know who I am?.I'm Stephanie McMahon dammit"

"You're also busting my eardrums" Valerie yelled over Stephanie's screeching.

Stephanie stomped her feet and ranted at Valerie,grabbing Valerie by her short top and tearing it at the top. Valerie looked down at her top and her mouth fell open.Her top,the top Jeff gave her was torn.Her face contorted in fury and she threw herself on top of Stephanie.Stephanie barely had enough time to yelp before being punched in the face several times,Valerie kicked  and hit Stephanie until somebody pulled her off.

"Wow calm down kiddo.That's enough"

"You filthy skank,don't you ever touch my property again do you hear me?" Valerie yelled at Stephanie,who was being escorted to the doctor's office,her hands over her face,screaming and yelling at everybody.

Valerie turned to Triple H and saw that he was smiling at her.She didn't smile back however,she looked at her top and saw that it was ruined,she didn't even care that part of her breasts were showing,all she cared about was that her top was ruined,the top that Jeff had given to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Triple asked softly.

"My top" Valerie managed to say.

Triple H took his jacket off and wrapped it around Valerie's shoulders.He put his arm around her and said:

"Are you alright?"

"You don't understand,Jeff gave me this top,he had it special made for me and now it's ruined" Valerie said, feeling the anger rushing up again.

Sara came walking into the hallway with Valerie's bag and said:

"Hey,sorry it took me so…what's wrong?"

Valerie had stopped crying but now she was sulking.

"She had a fight with Stephanie McMahon and the top she got from Jeff was torn apart" Triple H answered.

"Oh" Sara said softly.

Valerie turned around and faced Sara.

"There's always somebody ruining something for me" she said with a sigh.

Valerie took her bag from Sara and smiled.

"It took you a while to get it didn't it?"

"Yeah,your father insisted on knowing why you couldn't get your bag yourself,it took me a while to convince him that it was better if you wouldn't" Sara explaned.

"Oh,well thanks" Valerie said.

"You're welcome,I better get back" Sara said.

"See ya" Valerie said.

"Bye" Sara said.

Sara walked away and left Triple H and Valerie standing there.

"I need to go and find Jeff,I need to tell him about this or it'll be eating away at me all day"

"I think you better change into something else first"

Valerie looked down at her shirt and smiled.

"Wouldn't wanna give anyone any ideas?"

Triple H scowled a little and said:

"There better not be anybody _getting_ any ideas"

Valerie kissed Triple H on the cheek and said:

"I'll bring your jacket to your lockerroom later"

"Alright,be careful" Triple H said.

"Will do" Valerie said,already walking away.

As Valerie headed for the women's lockerroom,she planned what she would do.She would go to the women's lockerroom,take a shower,get dressed,take the torn top,find Jeff and try to explain to him why it was torn.

While thinking this she found herself getting a little worried,this fight with Stephanie had been a bad idea,it would certainly have some consequences and they were probably consequences she wasn't going to like. _There's always something,_she thought while stepping into the women's lockerroom,_always something._

A/N : Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	28. Not A Good Idea

A/N : This chapter is rather boring so to make up for that I made it extra long.A whole lot of boring stuff,lol.Enjoy.

Valerie walked out of the Women's dressingroom,clean and refreshed.She had her bag over her shoulder, Triple H's jacket on and the top in her hand as she headed for the Hardy Boys Lockerroom.She guessed Jeff would be there by now.

She walked to the door and knocked.The door swung open with such enthusiasm,Valerie took a step back. She looked at Matt who was smiling.

"Hi" Valerie said laughing.

"Hey Val,come on in" Matt said.

Valerie followed Matt into the room.

"Jeff,Valerie's here" Matt called to Jeff,who was in the bathroom.

"I'll be right out" Jeff called back.

Valerie sat down and looked at the short top,how was she gonna handle this?.Matt looked at the top as well.

"Isn't that the top Jeff gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" Valerie said with a sigh.

"What happened to it?" Matt asked.

Before Valerie could answer Jeff came out of the dressingroom,he was wearing a fishnet shirt and baggy pants,his hair was orange,blue and green.Valerie smiled at her boyfriend,what a guy.She got up and hugged him.They kissed eachother briefly.Jeff looked Valerie in the eyes and said:

"As much as I love to think you came here for that alone,I think there's something you wanted"

"I can't get anything by you" Valerie said smiling.

She sighed and held the top up.

"This is basically what I came here for"

Valerie gave the top to Jeff and waited while he examined it.He looked up at her,Valerie had expected to see a frown or a scowl on his face but all she saw was a look of surprise.

"What happened?"

"I got into a disagreement with Stephanie McMahon,she tore my top"

Jeff nodded and smiled.

"Did you kick her ass?" he asked.

Valerie smiled and said:

"Sure did.But…aren't you upset about this?.I mean you did have it special made for me"

"No I'm not upset,I can always have a new one made"

"Are you serious?" Valerie asked softly.

Jeff smiled warmly,wrapped his arms around Valerie,kissed her on the lips and said:

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah,it does" Valerie said smiling.

Valerie walked down the hallway singing.Valerie didn't sing often,she had the same Texan accent as her father and it always became painfully obvious when she sang.But she was feeling good,Jeff didn't blame her for what happened to her top and he even said he would have a new one made._And I'll be sure to defend the next one with my life,_Valerie thought.

Her hand hurt less than it had before,she had gone to the doctor's office and he had given her something to numb it a little bit.She wasn't allowed to use it for a while._That's the last time I ever hit somebody that hard,_she thought as she remembered how hard she had hit her father.She knew she had to apologize to her father for hitting him like that but she figured it could wait.After all he wasn't exactly being fair.

She had left her bag in Jeff's lockerroom.She After going into 

She decided she would go to Triple H's lockerroom,she still had his jacket.She walked to his lockerroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Valerie opened the door and peaked in.

"Hey Hunter" she said.

"Hey kiddo,come in"

Valerie stepped into the room and said:

"I got something that belongs to you"

"I was wondering when I was going to get that back" he teased.

"You might never,I've grown quite attached to it" Valerie retorted.

They both smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Valeria said,deliberately overdoing it on the accent.

"Getting mentally prepared for my match" Triple H answered.

"I see,who are you facing?"

"Kurt Angle.Are you facing anybody?"

"No" Valerie said with a sigh.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Triple H asked.

"I'm valetting for my father's match tonight" Valerie said.

Triple H frowned at the way she said father,she sounded angry.Valerie looked at Hunter and saw the questions in his eyes so she continued.

"I had a friendly chat with RVD in the gym today,my father didn't like that and decided to challenge RVD.Now they have a match tonight,supposedly about me"

"Supposedly?" Triple H asked.

"Never mind" Valerie said gently rubbing the inside of her right hand.

Triple H looked at her hand and asked:

"What happened to your hand?"

"I slapped him" Valerie said softly.

"Who?.RVD?" Triple H asked.

"No,my father" Valerie said.

She was beginning to feel ashamed,her own father and she slapped him.

"I'm sure he deserved it" Triple said matter-of-factly.

Valerie knew Triple H didn't like her father and she knew he'd never say anything good about him,he was wrong though.Her father may have said some things he shouldn't have but he didn't deserve to be slapped,not quite as hard as she had anyway.She sighed and got up.

"I better go find my dad and see if I can get a truce out of him"

"Good luck"

Valerie nodded and walked to the door,before leaving she stopped,turned back to Triple H and smiled.She than took the jacket off and put it down on the bench.Triple H laughed and shook his head.

Valerie walked out of the room and headed for her father's dressingroom.She knew it was going to be hard to apologize but it had to be done.She wouldn't just forget about what he had said though.

Her father understood and accepted her apology but there was a tension between the two that could only be described as hostility and sadness at the same time.

Raw Night : 

Taker was standing in his dressingroom,getting psyched up for his match,his cheek wasn't burning anymore but he couldn't touch it without being painfully reminded of the slap heard all over the gym.It didn't matter,he would beat RVD and teach him not to come near his daughter.It was bad enough having to deal with Jeff Hardy and trying to keep him away,he didn't need another guy courting his little girl.Taker smiled and nodded,that was the way it would be.

Valerie was also getting ready for the match,she wouldn't just be cheering for her father,she'd be cheering for RVD as well though not as much.She still couldn't figure RVD out,he was with the Alliance so he was basically the enemy but at the same time he was nice to her and he protected her._You don't suppose…No,not him.He probably just wants to be friends._Which was a good thing cause she didn't want anything to get in the way of her relationship with Jeff.She smiled as she thought about Jeff,her Jeff.He was sweet,energetic,cute and very handsome._Yep,I'm a lucky girl alright._She checked the clock and saw that there was only 15 minutes left before showtime.She had to get to her father's dressingroom.

She got up from where she was seated and walked to the door,she opened the door and looked straight into RVD's eyes.He had his hand raised,as though he were about to knock and he smiled at her.

"Hey" RVD said in his carefree,nothing's wrong,voice.

"Hi" Valerie said.

"I just came by to apologize"

"Apologize?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah,for this whole mess I got into with your father,I didn't mean to ignore you back in the gym and I'm sorry"

"That's okay" Valerie said,throwing RVD a quick smile.

"You were on your way to your father,weren't you?" RVD said smiling.

"Yeah I was" Valerie said.

RVD hesitated for a moment,he seemed to be pondering something but than he shook his head and said:

"I'll see you out there"

"Yeah" Valerie said,watching RVD go.

When he was gone,she stepped out of the room.She was confused but there was no time for that now.She had a match to attend.

The match was brutal and Valerie couldn't stand to look at the action for longer than a few seconds.She was standing outside the ring while her father and RVD battle inside.They were bashing eachother with everything they could get a hold of and Valerie was getting a little nauseous.She had heard one too many trashcan lids hitting home and she wanted the match to end.Her father had the chance to pin RVD but he didn't do it.

"Come on dad,go for the pin.End this madness" Valerie yelled up at her father.

Taker turned around to face Valerie only to get knocked down from behind by RVD who had gotten up.RVD went to the corner where Valerie was standing,got up on the top-rope and waited for Taker to get up straight. Taker had a chair in his hands and he was gonna try to hit RVD with it.Valerie had her hands on her face and she grimaced.

"Please let this be over soon" she whispered.

RVD jumped and dropkicked the chair straight into Taker's head.Valerie jumped and yelped.She was getting more and more upset by the second.Taker managed to get the upperhand again only to be attacked by Booker-T from behind.

Valerie cursed and swore as RVD and Booker-T double-teamed her father.She gathered all her courage and stepped onto the apron,RVD had his back turned as he was stomping her father but Booker-T turned around as Valerie entered the ring.Valerie had hoped she could beg RVD to stop this and she hadn't counted on this.He kicked her straight in the head before she could do anything and she went down.

RVD turned around and gasped as he saw Valerie on the ground,he saw Booker-T standing over her,gloating and smiling.RVD couldn't stand it,he was Alliance true but he couldn't allow anyone to harm Valerie.He got so angry at Booker-T he jumped on top of him and started pounding him.

Alliance members came pouring from the back only to be followed by WWE Wrestlers.When the Alliance was forced to the outside of the ring,they still had to seperate RVD and Booker-T.Rhyno and Tommy Dreamer held back RVD while Booker-T was held back by Bubba Ray Dudley and the Hurricane.

"I told you to leave her out of this" RVD yelled at Booker-T.

"You need to understand something,you're either with the Alliance or you're against us,make your choice sucka" Booker-T said before shaking Bubba Ray and the Hurricane off him and walking to the back.

RVD was being yelled at by the other Alliance members but he didn't care,all that mattered from now on was Valerie.He looked at the ring and saw that she was beginning to get up,with help from her father and her uncle. _There's no point in trying to approach her now,you'll never even get close.You can talk to her later,_RVD told himself while walking backstage,sore from the match and angry at Booker-T.

Taker walked next to Valerie as they went up the ramp,she was holding her head every now and than but she seemed okay.

"What happened,joyful?"

Valerie looked at her father and said:

"I'm not sure.All I know is that the lights went out again.They've been doing that alot lately"

Now Taker was getting worried,the Rock was walking just behind Valerie and he voiced his concern.

"You should see a doctor" he said.

"I will,just not now" Valerie said.

"Oh you're going now" Taker said.

"But dad…"

"Either you're going there or I'm carrying you there" Taker said.

Valerie knew her father meant it so she just grumbled.

"Why wouldn't you go now?.Do you have something to do?" Triple H asked,who was just behind Kane.

"No,but I've been spending enough time in the doctor's office already,I don't…"

"Weak excuse munchkin" Kane said gently.

"I don't need an excuse" Valerie said almost whispering.

She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head.The Rock caught her just in time as she passed out.She woke up after a couple of hours and noticed that she was in the hospital.

"Fuck" she swore as she rubbed her head.

She turned her arm and noticed she had a tube in her arm.

"What is that doing there?" she grumbled.

She was tempted to rip it out but for all she knew it was keeping her alive.She looked around the room and found that her temper was flaring up and her mood was steadily decreasing.

Her father came into the room,sporting a frown until he saw that she was awake.

"Hey there…" he started with a smile.

"What am I doing here?" Valerie snapped.

"You were hurt,the doctor said you had to be taken to a hospital" Taker said.

"The doctor obviously doesn't know what he's talking about" she growled.

Taker could see that his daughter was in the worst mood,so he smiled and said:

"I'll go get your boyfriend"

This seemed to soften Valerie a little.Her father was trying to be reasonable.

"He has a name" she said softly.

"I know" Taker said before leaving the room.

Valerie sighed and waited for Jeff.When Jeff came into the room,he hurried to the bed and hugged Valerie who gladly hugged him back.They broke the hug and Jeff sat down next to Valerie.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine now" Valerie said looking Jeff in the eyes.

"I was worried sick,everybody was" he said.

"Could you get me checked out?" Valerie asked.

"What?" Jeff asked,stunned.

"I wanna go back to the hotel now" Valerie stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jeff said,walking around the bed to support her.

"Probably not,either way I'm not staying here" Valerie said,getting off the bed.

"You really shouldn't" Jeff,while Valerie picked her clothes up.

"I will be as hurt at the hotel as I am here,it makes no difference"

"If something go's wrong…"

"Jeff,I do not suffer from failing organs,I suffer from…What was my diagnosis?"

"You have a mild concussion"

"I'm in the hospital for a mild concussion" Valerie yelled.

Taker and Kane came storming into the room after hearing Valerie yell.

"That's it,I'm getting out of here" Valerie said.

"Joyful,you should be in bed" Taker said.

"I'm not staying here for a lousy concussion"

"You would have thought it was a big deal not too long ago" Kane said.

"I would have thought an ingrown toenail was a big deal not too long ago but I've had more concussions the past month than I've had in my entire life before that,I'm used to them and I'm not staying in the hospital for one, especially a mild one" Valerie said in one breath.

She turned around,picked up her clothes and went behind the screen.She dressed herself while Taker,Kane and Jeff stood in the hallway,helplessly trying to think of a way to make her stay.They couldn't think of one as Valerie came out of the room.

"Have I been checked out yet?"

"Yes" Taker said.

Valerie smiled and walked down the hall,flanked by her boyfriend,her father and her uncle.Taker was worried, he would get back at Booker-T for kicking his daughter in his match with him the following Smackdown but he couldn't help but think it wouldn't be enough,there would always be someone there to attack his daughter and though he would always be there for her,he didn't know if her presence in the federation was such a good idea. _No,_he thought,_not a good idea at all._

A/N : Well,that's that.Please review and let me know if it really was as boring as I think it is.


	29. Scheduled Appearances

A/N : I will try to add the location of the show as well,I wont always know but I can always make something up,it is fanfiction after all.

Smackdown : 15-11-2001.

Albany,New York at the Pepsi Arena.

Smackdown approached and Valerie was gonna be in it.She didn't quite know how yet but she would be.Her father had stubbornly refused to let her be at ringside for his match against Booker-T.Valerie couldn't understand why,she had been foolish to get into the ring on Raw and she wouldn't make the same mistake again.She had told her father that but for some reason he doubted her word.Valerie shrugged._I'll find some other way of being on Smackdown._She figured she would have to make atleast three appearances for this Smackdown to be a successful one.

She was currently on her way to the vending machines to get some candy and some soda so she could have something to eat and drink while watching the show until it was ready for her unscheduled entrance.As she stood in front of the machine,picking what she wanted someone approached from behind and tapped on her shoulder.She turned around and saw Paul Heyman standing in front of her.

"Little miss Calloway,how are you today?" Heyman asked in a suspiciously soft voice.

"Fine" Valerie said through clenched teeth.

"Good,good.I wouldn't want you to feel sick or bad in anyway"

"Heyman,what are you getting at?" Valerie asked,impatiently.

"Well…as you may or may not know Survivor Series is only three days away.During the Survivor Series history is going to be made by the Alliance.The Alliance will beat your WWE friends and rule the wrestling business as it should"

Valerie rolled her eyes and said:

"What does this have to do with little old me?"

"I was getting to that my impatient little flower" Heyman said,still in that same tone of voice.

Valerie snorted but listened to what Heyman had to say.

"When the Alliance beats the WWE,everybody in the WWE will have to go and that includes you…unless of course you're no longer in the WWE by that time"

Heyman was talking to Valerie like she was an idiot and she didn't like it.

"I'm not joining the Alliance,Heyman" Valerie said.

"And why not?" Heyman yelled,suddenly blowing his cool.

"Because the Alliance consists of losers,cowards and backstabbers with only one exception"

"You will regret those words Calloway,you will regret them very much" Heyman yelled getting in Valerie's face.

"What did you just say to her?" someone asked behind Heyman.

Paul Heyman turned around and looked straight in the eyes of one irate Undertaker.Heyman backed away from Taker and stuck his hands up.

"I meant no offense"

Taker took one step in Heyman's direction and Heyman fled as quickly as he could.Valerie smiled at her father but saw that he wasn't smiling back.Her smile faded.

"Dad…"

"Getting into trouble seems to be becoming a habbit of yours" Taker said.

"Hey,_he_ came walking up to _me,_it wasn't my fault" Valerie said.

"Just be careful next time" Taker said before motioning her to walk to the dressingroom.

Valerie didn't say anything as she walked ahead of him,soda and candy in her hands.She walked into the room and seated herself in front of the tv.Kane,who was sitting in the room,frowned at her expression until he saw Taker walking in after her with the same scowl on his face.

"Remember what we talked about joyful,you're staying backstage"

"I will" Valerie lied.

"Good" Taker said.

Taker went to get ready for his match against Booker-T as Kane got up.

"Wish me luck for my match munchkin" he said to Valerie.

"Good luck" Valerie said smiling.

Kane smiled back and walked out of the match.

Valerie knew everyone was all worked up about the whole Survivor Series match,what did they call it again?. Winner Taker All Match?.Whatever.Valerie wasn't worried.Her dad,her dad,her uncle,Chris Jericho,the Rock and the Big Show were on the WWE's side,all they had to do was take out Kurt Angle and RVD and the rest would be a piece of cake.She winced as she thought of RVD,he had protected her again and she couldn't understand why.Sure they had become friends,good friends in fact,they had even had lunch together once but he was with the Alliance.She would have to thank him though.

Speak of the devil,RVD defends his Hardcore Championship against Kane.When Kane went for the chokeslam Booker-T ran down,causing Valerie to grumble.Taker ran out of the lockerroom but Valerie didn't look up,she was too busy looking at the tv screen.RVD went up top and Valerie caught herself thinking,_look at that guy move._She snapped out of that quickly as RVD won the match and Taker ran down to save his brother from RVD and Booker-T who fled through the crowd.

Valerie sat back and did some thinking.Where did the sudden admiration come from?.

She shrugged it off and looked on as Stacy and Test flirted with eachother.Test was to join the Dudley Boyz in a match against Edge and the Hardy's.Valerie looked on as Stacy told Test that he was better looking than Edge anyway.Test looked in the mirror and said: "Like there was ever any doubt".Valerie frowned,Test better looking than Edge?.Not.

Her father and her uncle were probably watching the show in the cafeteria or they were discussing strategy with the other members of team WWE.Val continued to watch until Jeff came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey,are you gonna be watching my match?"

"Can't I come?" Valerie said with a pout.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Valerie said.

"Alright,let's go" Jeff said.

They walked out of the room,Valerie was silently praying that her father wouldn't see them and that he wouldn't be watching the match.They stood at the curtain waiting for Edge,Matt and Lita as Jeff turned to Valerie,he cupped her face and gently kissed her on the lips.The kiss deepened and became passionate but was interrupted by a cough coming from behind them.They both looked and saw Edge standing there,Matt and Lita were right behind him.Jeff looked at Edge with an annoyed look on his face but Edge was smiling.

They walked out to a mixture of the Hardy Boys music and Edge's music and the fans cheered loudly.The Dudley Boys and Test came out accompanied by Stacy Keibler.

"Good luck Jeffy" Valerie said to him.

Edge looked at Valerie and flashed her that winning smile.Valerie laughed and said:

"Good luck Edge"

The match wasn't long but it was fierce,Test's brute strength combined with the Dudley's tag team skills made it a difficult match for the Hardy's and Edge but they pulled through when Edge pinned D-Von after a spear.Lita had gotten into the ring to stop Stacy Keibler from interfering and she knocked Stacy off the ring apron but Matt caught Stacy.Lita was stunned,she didn't notice that D-Von and Bubba Ray were standing right behind her. Valerie did.She reached out to Lita and pulled her out of the ring,as Lita hit the floor Bubba Ray got hold of a handful of Valerie's hair.

"Shit" Valerie swore.

She was pulled into the ring and to the middle of the ring by Bubba Ray and D-Von.Bubba Ray grinned at Valerie and yelled:

"Time to fly pretty girl"

Bubba Ray and D-Von gave Valerie the 3-D and left getting tremendous heat from the crowd.Valerie was kno-cked out as were Edge and Jeff.Matt was arguing with Lita until Lita saw what happened to Valerie.She went into the ring and checked on her.

Matt carried Valerie into the doctor's office and put her down on the table,Edge and Jeff were being helped by Lita and the referees.

Valerie woke up only seconds after Matt had put her down,Matt was standing next to her.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

"3-D" was all Matt said.

Valerie swore loudly and scowled.

"Where's Lita?"

"I don't know" Matt replied coldly.

"Do you even care?" Valerie said just as coldly.

"Don't you start with me" Matt yelled at Valerie.

Just than Lita,Jeff and Edge came into the room flanked by referees just in case.Lita walked to Matt and said:

"What happened Matt?"

Matt suddenly gathered Lita in his arms and said:

"Lita baby,I'm so sorry.I shouldn't have caught Stacy,it was a reflex but I'll never let it happen again,I promise"

He kissed Lita but rolled his eyes after doing so.Valerie couldn't believe it,she scowled at Matt as Jeff came to her side.

"Are you alright baby?"

He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.She turned her head to him and her scowl disappeared. He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" Jeff said.

Valerie felt all warm inside as she said:

"I love you too"

"What about me?" Edge called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah I love you too Edge" Jeff jokingly said.

"Dude,you don't have to" Edge said with a disgusted look on his face.

Jeff smirked,served him right for trying to steal his girlfriend away.Jeff put his arms around Valerie and looked at her lovingly,Valerie smiled and went to say something but the moment was completely ruined when Kane and Taker came crashing in.Taker looked at Valerie and Jeff sitting there and forced himself to calm down.He smiled and said:

"The funniest thing just happened,I walked into my dressingroom to find my daughter missing.Just as I was about to go looking for her,I glanced at the tv only to see a replay of my daughter getting a 3-D from the Dudley Boys.You wanna explain that to me joyful?.Or perhaps your Hardy Punk has something to say.Do you punk?"

Taker took a step towards Jeff but Valerie got up from the table and positioned herself between her father and her boyfriend.

"You need to learn that his name is Jeff,you also need to learn that I can speak for myself"

"I haven't even begun talking to you" Taker yelled at Valerie.

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to the door.She struggled and yelled at him while Jeff watched on helpless and frustrated.

"Stay away from my daughter or you will be sorry" Taker yelled at Jeff.

He walked off,Valerie's arm still in his hand.He wasn't squeezing but there was no way to break his hold either. He pushed her into his dressingroom.She sat down as her father and her uncle stood towering over her.She sat there as she listened to both her father and her uncle chewing her out.They called her immature,foolish and disobedient.Valerie didn't respond to any of the things they said,she didn't yell,she didn't cry,nothing.Taker knew she wasn't going to listen to him and he wouldn't be able to keep her locked up for long,not now that she had a contract with Vince McMahon.She didn't have a match that night though.

"You're staying in this room for the rest of the evening" Taker said.

"Yes dad" Valerie said softly.

"Are you sure this time?" Taker snapped.

"Bro…" Kane said.

"I know,I know,scolding's over" Taker grumbled.

Valerie sighed as her father sat down beside her.Valerie decided she might as well watch the rest of the show. She got up and sat down in front of the monitor.She was just in time to see the Big Show getting hit in the head by Shane McMahon after his match with DDP.She didn't know who had won and she didn't care,she hated DDP and the Big Show scared the life out of her.

She could hear her father laughing behind her when it became clear that DDP had lost the match.Valerie leaned back and made herself comfortable,what she saw wasn't too comforting.Paul Heyman was telling Stephanie that he was going to call Vince McMahon out.

"He's going to call Vince McMahon out?.That little wuss?" Valerie cried.

Taker and Kane chuckled.Valerie frowned though,Heyman probably had something up his sleeve and she couldn't help but wonder what consequences it would have for the federation.

Heyman walked out and started mouthing off.He talked of how the WWE would die this Sunday and that Vince McMahon had no hope.Vince McMahon came out to the ring and stood face to face with Heyman.

"Punch him Vince,just punch him" Valerie said softly.

Taker and Kane chuckled again.In the mean time Heyman continued the verbal abuse,mocking Vince and saying he hated him.He talked about Tazz,how he used to be a great wrestler in ECW and how Vince turned him into a fat,obnoxious color commentator and a sports-entertainer.While Heyman said that Valerie thought: _He's describing himself._She laughed at Heyman as he asked Vince what kind of man he was.

Tazz snuck up behind Heyman and locked him in the Tazzmission.Paul was unconscious and Vince simply said that Heyman was the epitome of the Alliance because this Sunday at Survivor Series,the Alliance will choke.Tazz and Vince walked away and Valerie laughed about it.

"What a loser" she said.

Taker had gotten up while she said that and he walked to her.He kissed her on the side of her head and turned to Kane.

"Can you stay here?"

Kane nodded.Taker took a deep breath and said:

"She's not leaving this room until we head back to the hotel"

Kane nodded again and said:

"You just make sure you win your match"

Valerie swore softly.There was no way she would escape her uncle._So much for my appearances._She watched her father's match on the monitor,it ended in Taker getting dq'd when he pushed the referee away. Taker clobbered Booker-T with a chair after chokeslamming him.He was however attacked by Steve Austin and Kurt Angle.Kane got up and turned to Valerie.

"Stay here"

And he walked out to help his brother.Valerie considered leaving the room but thought better of it.There was nothing of importance she'd be able to do anymore anyway and she'd be safer where she was.The 3-D had hit the spot and she was still dizzy.

Valerie continued to watch the show after her father and her uncle were back.

She watched as Commissioner William Regal and Ivory took on Tajiri and Torrie Wilson.Valerie didn't like Regal and her dislike only increased when he pulled Torrie into the ring and assaulted her.

She also watched the main event,a tag-team megamatch.Steve Austin and Kurt Angle took on the Rock and Chris Jericho.She,of course,rooted for the Rock and Chris Jericho.The Rock and Jericho won by dq but the fight wasn't over.Both Taker and Kane left the lockerroom to help the WWE prevail but what happened was very different.Austin was going to destroy the Rock's ankle but was stopped by Taker.Taker chokeslammed Austin.Booker-T and Angle assaulted Taker.Y2J took down Booker-T and Angle.Rob Van Dam ran down and nailed Y2J with a five-star frog splash.Kane ran down and chokeslammed RVD.Shane McMahon ran in and hit Kane in the head with a chair.Big Show ran down and punched the chair right into Shane's face.Angle ran back in and hit Show with an Angle Slam.Rock then gave Angle a rockbottom and Austin followed up by giving the Rock a stunner.

All through this Valerie was jumping up and down,yelping and cheering.She stopped moving when she saw that Austin was the last man standing and Vince McMahon was smiling at him.Valerie's blood cooled,what did that mean.She managed to shrug it off after her father,her uncle,the Rock and Y2J turned out to be alright.

A/N : Please,please,please review.


	30. Matter Of Survival

A/N : Now this is what I call a mile stone.30 chapters and still counting.Don't ask me why Triple H wasn't on team WWE in my fic cause I don't know,I had already written the thing before I came up with that,so…

Survivor Series 2001 : 18-11-2001.

Greensboro,NC.

The grand day,the day of the Winner Takes All Match but Valerie's mind wasn't on that match,she had faith in team WWE and she knew they would pull through,her mind was on her own match.She had a six-woman match that night,during which a new women's champion would be crowned.She had to be prepared both mentally and physically if she was gonna be the next Women's champion.

She was so preoccupied with her match that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.She felt two strong arms snake around her waist and she immediately knew it wasn't Jeff.

"What in the…?"

Valerie struggled in Christian's arms but his grip was too strong,she tried to elbow him but he kept dodging and kicking him didn't work either.

"Let me go,you sonofabitch" she yelled.

"Or what,huh?.What are you gonna do about it?" Christian asked,a confident smirk on his face.

Christian laughed and moved his hands up so they were almost on her breasts,his grip loosened a little, allowing Valerie to elbow him in the jaw.He let go of her but he tripped her before she could run away.She jumped up only to be pushed down again.Christian approached her with his hand on his jaw.

"You're gonna pay for that little Valerie" he sneered.

Next thing Valerie knew Christian was on the floor,in pain.He was pulled off of the ground and slammed into the wall.

"If you ever go near her again,I will kill you,do you hear me?"

Christian nodded quickly and walked away after he was let go of.Valerie was stunned,she had never seen him angry before.He turned to her and smiled that comforting and carefree smile.

"Hey,are you okay?" RVD asked.

"Yeah.Thanks" Valerie said.

"You're welcome" RVD said.

Valerie looked into Rob Van Dam's eyes and saw so much affection,she was overwhelmed.Valerie nodded dumbly at him and he smiled even broader.

"You probably shouldn't be talking to me,so I'll be going now,you take care of yourself" he said softly.

"I will" she said.

RVD waved and walked off.Valerie was left standing there in bewilderment.She walked to her father's dressingroom in a daze and walked in.Her father,her uncle,the Big Show,the Rock and Chris Jericho were in there discussing their strategy for the big match.She smiled briefly at them as they greeted her.She stayed as far away from the Big Show as she could and positioned herself in front of the monitor.

There was nothing she could do to prepare herself physically that she hadn't done already,it was time to relax, maybe even meditate a little.

She watched the show and saw Christian taking on Al Snow to defend his European Title.Christian was clutching his abdomen a couple of time during the match and Valerie smirked,RVD had done that.She scowled as she watched him win the match._Damn him,he should have lost._

She watched the matches go by,laughed when Edge made his comment about Test's accent and generally prepared for her match.

Team WWE split ways to each get ready.The Rock gave Valerie a hug before leaving and told her good luck in her match,he would be watching.Taker turned to his daughter and said:

"You know you're staying backstage when we have the match,don't you?"

"Yes I do" Valerie said.

"Good" Taker said nodding.

"Are you ready for your match,munchkin?" Kane said.

"Almost" Valerie answered.

Kane smiled and watched his niece sitting in front of the monitor.

"Are you nervous?" Taker asked.

"Very,it is for the women's title" Valerie said.

Taker nodded,he understood what she was feeling as did Kane.Valerie suddenly got up and said:

"I gotta go do something"

Taker frowned,he looked at the monitor and than it dawned on him.Jeff Hardy.Valerie walked into the hall and saw Lita and Jeff talking.She heard Lita ask Jeff if he thought Matt was acting strange lately.Jeff said it had to do with the pressure Team Extreme was under.Matt walked in just as Valerie approached.Matt put his arm around Lita.

"Hey,what are you two talking about?"

Lita just smiled and Jeff turned to Valerie.He lift her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey,I came wish you guys luck in your cage match" Valerie said.

"Thanks babe"

Jeff and Valerie kissed again and Matt and Jeff walked away and Valerie turned to Lita.

"Hey,all ready for our big match?" Valerie asked.

"You bet" Lita replied.

"Good lu…" Valerie started.

But she was interrupted by Trish Stratus.

"Girls,fellow divas.Good luck to both of you tonight" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Lita said.

"You too Trish" Valerie said.

"See you in the ring"

Valerie went back to the dressingroom to watch the cage match between the Hardy's and the Dudley's.It was a historic match as it would unify the WCW and WWE Tag team championships.At the end of the match Jeff crashed through a table and was pinned by Bubba Ray.

Valerie yelped as Jeff went through the table and she raced out of the dressingroom.She met Lita on her way to the ring.Valerie watched anxiously as Jeff was put on a stretcher.She had tears in her eyes as she walked with him to the ambulance,she couldn't go with him because she had a match later on and Vince McMahon had obligated everyone on the WWE roster to stay unless their injured.She would visit him as soon as the show was over.She begged one of the EMT's to give her the phonenumber of the hospital and he did.

She went back to the dressingroom,where both her father and her uncle had been watching.Valerie collapsed into Taker's arms and cried while he stroked her cheek.He soothed her and told her it was going to be okay. She managed to calm down after a while.Taker placed her before the monitor again and told her to watch some tv and calm down.

Valerie absently watched as 22 superstars went at it in a battle royal with Test taking Scotty 2 Hotty's place.It was a battle royal to earn a year of guaranteed employment.Test won the thing but Valerie didn't care,she didn't like Test much with the way he treated the divas and the fact that he had attacked Scotty 2 Hotty from behind just to get into the battle royal didn't help much either.

Her mind was on Jeff the entire time,after a while she couldn't handle it anymore,she ran into the hall and to the payphone,her father watched her go.

"Where is she going?" Taker asked.

"Probably calling the hospital" Kane stated accurately.

Valerie dashed to the payphone and hastily threw in a quarter.She dialed the phonenumber she had been given by one of the EMT's and waited.The receptionist picked up the phone and Valerie asked for information on Jeff,she told her to hold.

While Valerie was waiting,she heard somebody approach from behind.She heard a growl and slowly turned around to find herself eye to eye with the very big and very broad Rhyno.His nose touched hers and her eyes widened in fear,he looked her up and down as his hair dripped water onto her shirt.She began to fear what he might do when suddenly he backed off and walked away.

Valerie was shaking by now and when the receptionist came back on the phone,she stammered that she was still there.

"Is everything alright miss?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes,everything's fine" Valerie answered,quickly regaining her senses.

"Well,I have the information you wanted"

As the receptionist told Valerie just what was wrong with Jeff,she sat down on the floor and broke down in sobs.Her entire frame was shaking as the receptionist finished.

"Miss,are you all alone there?" the receptionist worriedly asked.

"I'll be fine" Valerie whispered between sobs.

She dropped the phone and started to cry.After only a little while she felt two arms wrapping themselves around her,she startled and looked up but when she saw who it was she let him cradle her in his arms.

"It's alright,kiddo" Triple H soothed.

"Jeff" Valerie managed to say.

"I know,he's gonna be fine,you and I both know that" Triple H said softly.

Valerie nodded but couldn't say anything.After she calmed down and Triple H helped her up.He smiled at her and pointed at her shirt.

"You cried so hard,you're all wet"

Valerie looked down and was suddenly reminded of her encounter with Rhyno,that had been strange and scary and she couldn't really deal with either at that moment.She didn't show any of her concerns or worried to Triple H though,as she smiled at him but before she could say anything a messenger came up to her and told her it was time for her match.

"I better go" she said to Triple H.

"Good luck,I'll be watching"

Valerie hurried back to the dressingroom,slipped into a new shirt while Kane and Taker wished her luck and stormed out again before they could say anything else.She met Trish Stratus and Lita at the entrance and smiled nervously.Lita could see that she was upset and she knew why,she gently rubbed Valerie's back before the three of them went out.

The crowd cheered for them as they came out to represent the WWE.Representing the Alliance were Ivory, Mighty Molly and a mystery participant who turned out to be ECW's Jazz.The rules of the match allowed any person to tag in anyone else.The first person to score a pinfall or submission on another would become the new Women's champion.

Valerie and Jazz started the match.Jazz was a powerful and brutal wrestler but Valerie had a tremendous height advantage over her and she had had major training from the best of the best over the past couple of months.

Valerie held her own against Jazz but wasn't able to come out on top when Jazz,Molly and Ivory began pounding her at the same time,she received help from Lita.Lita nailed Ivory with a Twist of Fate and a moonsault but wasn't able to pin her because Molly and Jazz broke it up.

Valerie fought Jazz on the outside and would have knocked Jazz out if it hadn't been for somebody in the crowd knocking her out from behind,she was laid out as the person who did it left quickly.The cameras followed and revealed who it was,Shane McMahon.Shane smirked as he went back to the backstage area.Taker,Kane and the Rock would have gone to look for Shane if their match hadn't been up next.Trish had pinned Ivory after nailing her with her bulldog and became the new Women's Champion.

"We'll get him in the ring" Taker stated as he,Kane and the Rock waited for Valerie to be taken backstage.

Valerie walked to her father,stepped into his embrace and sighed.

"So much for that" she said.

She sounded sad and this pissed them off even more.

"You'll get that title,just you wait" Kane said.

"Next time" the Rock added.

"Yeah,next time" Valerie said,not sounding convincing even to her own ears.

Chris Jericho and the Big Show came walking into the hall,it was time for the big match.

"Will you be alright?" Taker asked.

"Yeah,I'll be fine" Valerie said.

Valerie went back to the dressingroom and took a long hot shower while the match was already on its way.The WWE members and Alliance members were all watching the match.When Valerie exited the shower,the Big Show,Shane McMahon,Kane and the Undertaker were out of the match.She couldn't believe it as she left the room.Taker and Kane came backstage and saw that Valerie was gone.

"Pinch me,I think I'm dreaming" Taker said sarcastically.

They both left the room again and went to look for Valerie again only to find that she had gone out to the ring. She was a woman on a mission,she was gonna get some payback for what Austin did to her.Booker-T,RVD, Angle and Y2J had been eliminated when she came out.Only the Rock and Austin remained.Valerie went to the ring and waited for her chance,both Taker and Kane came walking out to the ring to retrieve but they didn't do so before she kicked Austin straight in the head,making him stumble into the Rock who rolled him up and almost got the three count.

Valerie swore loudly as Taker grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the back.Kurt Angle came back out and whacked Austin with the WWE championship belt.Austin received the Rockbottom and was pinned by the Rock.

While Vince McMahon and the WWE celebrated their win,Taker pulled Valerie with him to the dressingroom. He sat her down and sat across from her.He seemed to be having trouble staying calm.

"I need you to explain something to me,okay?" Taker said calmly.

"Okay" Valerie said slowly.

"How does me telling you to stay out of this match turn into you coming out and interfering?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Valerie didn't respond right away,she looked away.

"Take your time,I know it's a difficult question"

Valerie closed her eyes,his words stung badly.

"I don't know" Valerie said softly.

Suddenly Taker blew a fuse and yelled:

"You don't know?.Well I do.It doesn't.You deliberately disobeyed me by coming out there,knowing full well what the consequences would be" Taker ranted.

"Well maybe those consequences are mine to deal with,not yours" Valerie yelled back.

Taker narrowed his eyes and looked at his daughter.

"What did you say?" Taker said in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm 18 years old,I can take care myself and if I can't and I get my ass whooped than that's my own sad business" Valerie retorted.

On that moment Taker and Valerie both had exactly the same scowl on their faces and it was obvious that they were father and daughter.Taker got up and stood in front of Valerie.

Valerie was afraid she had gone too far this time and she expected her father to burst into a tiranny any second.Instead he started to laugh.Valerie was confused as she saw her father laughing and shaking his head.After a while he said:

"You know joyful…"

Valerie tensed up and listened.

"You really do look like your old man"

Valerie smiled and said:

"I know"

Taker spread his arms and Valerie gladly got up and stepped into his embrace.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Taker said with a sigh.

Valerie giggled and said:

"Lock me up and throw away the key most likely"

Taker laughed and hugged his daughter to him.He was afraid for her safety but as long as she was there with him,no one would harm her.

A/N : I just wanna say that I'm not trying to bash any of the wrestlers in my story,I don't like all of them but there isn't a wrestler that I hate.I portray Christian the way I do because it fits my story,NOT because I hate him.So there you have it.


	31. Thank You Kurt

A/N : I think you might have noticed that I keep referring to the dressingroom that Valerie uses as _the _dressingroom,the reason for this is that it's not just her dressingroom,it's also Taker's and Kane's and I don't wanna have to write down Taker,Kane and Valerie's dressingroom every time I refer to it.Also the matches aren't detailed.

Raw : 19-11-2001.

Charlotte,North Carolina.

Payback night,well…a little anyway.Technically Shane McMahon was the one who deserved to be beaten but he was out of business so revenge was no longer an option,Jazz however was still in the federation and revenge was impending.Jazz was one of the many WCW/ECW stars who were allowed to stay in the WWE, Valerie didn't know why nor did she care.

She had to get ready for her match and she couldn't be bothered with those things.Lita had earned herself a title-shot against Trish and Valerie was happy for her but she couldn't help but think that maybe it should have been her in that ring.She shrugged it off,Lita deserved that shot.

"Well,speak of the devil" Valerie muttered.

Lita was standing at the curtains along with Matt and Valerie walked to him.

"Lolita" Valerie called out to Lita.

Lita turned around and smiled:

"Sister golden hair"

Lita and Valerie hugged as Matt looked on.

"Good luck in your match against Trish" Valerie said.

"Thank you" 

Valerie looked over Lita's shoulder and saw Matt looking away indifferently.What was wrong with him anyway?. He had a wonderful girlfriend,who would do anything for him and he didn't even seem to care.Lita and Valerie broke the hug and Valerie smiled at her.

"If you beat Trish for the title,you'll be facing me next"

"It would be an honor" Lita said.

Lita's music roared through the speakers.

"Come on Lita" Matt said as he stepped through the curtains.

Lita sighed and followed Matt.Valerie felt sorry for her,why was Matt being like that?.He wasn't really a bad guy, Valerie knew that.Valerie went back to the dressingroom and stepped in.Her father wasn't at the arena,in fact he wasn't even in the state but her uncle was.Jeff wasn't there either,he was at his father's ranch healing but he would be back for Smackdown.Valerie missed him,she loved him more than anything and she didn't wanna be away from him._I'll call him later,_she told herself.She walked to the tv and turned it on just as Kane walked in.

"Hey uncle Kane" Valerie said smiling.

"Hey munchkin" Kane said smiling back.

Kane sat down and sighed.

"Who are you facing tonight?" he asked.

"Jazz" Valerie answered as she turned away from the monitor.

"Ah,payback" Kane said.

Valerie smiled,her uncle understood,he always did.She turned back to the monitor and saw Trish pinning Lita. Valerie sighed and said:

"Guess I'll be facing Trish for the title"

"You sound confident" Kane said.

"I am,I'm ready for Jazz" Valerie said matter of factly.

Kane smiled,his niece had become alot stronger and alot more confident,he just hoped she wouldn't over do it. Valerie glanced over at the tv and saw Christian sucking up to Vince McMahon but Vince told him to get out of his way.Valerie smiled and thought,_go Vince._

Next up was Rob Van Dam vs Dudley Boys w/Stacy.Valerie found herself being worried for Rob's safety._I sure hope he'll be alright,_she thought as she watch the match begin.

Kane was looking at his niece and thought it was strange that she was so interested in RVD's actions all of a sudden.

"Are you coming down with something?" Kane asked.

"Like what?" Valerie asked confused.

"Like a crush" Kane asked.

"On who?" Valerie asked,even more confused.

Kane glanced over to the tv and Valerie looked as well.They both saw that the camera was directly on RVD. Valerie's mouth fell open.

"He's my friend" she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Kane asked.

"Yes I'm sure,of course I'm sure.I am in love with Jeff" Valerie snapped.

"Alright,I'm sorry" Kane soothed.

Valerie's face was thunderous as she glared at her uncle.

"It was just a question" Kane said,trying to get Valerie to calm down.

"You weren't asking,you were stating" she snarled.

Kane threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.She turned back to the monitor just in time to see RVD get a 3-D through a table.She jumped a foot into the air and clasped her hands over her face.

"Oh my god,do you think he's alright?" Valerie asked looking at her uncle.

Kane looked at the monitor and saw RVD moving.

"Yeah,he'll be alright"

Valerie nodded and turned back to the monitor.She saw RVD stumbling to the back.RVD passed their dressingroom and Valerie walked out.

"Rob,wait" she called out to him.

He turned around and she approached.He gave her a half smile as he very nearly went down.

"Are you alright?" she asked while letting him lean on her.

RVD smiled while leaning on her and said:

"I'll be alright now"

Valerie frowned at the way he said 'now'.She looked at him and saw that he was looking back.She blinked.

"We better get you to a doctor" she said.

"Who's we?" RVD teased.

"You and me,cause I'm not carrying you" Valerie shot back playfully.

RVD chuckled as Valerie helped him over to the trainer's room.As soon as she knew he was alright she left to go back to the dressingroom.On her way she ran into Kurt Angle,she glared at him as he stood in front of her.

"What?.I am responsible for the WWE staying in business,the least you can do is stop glaring and start thanking me"

Valerie suddenly smiled and said:

"You're right Kurt,what was I thinking?.I should be thanking you"

"That's right,you should" Kurt said with a smile,completely missing Valerie sarcasm.

Valerie stuck out her hand and Kurt shook it.

"Thank you Kurt,for reminding me just how big a jerk you are sometimes"

Kurt let go of Valerie's hand and looked stunned.

"Say what?" he asked.

"You want me to thank you?.For what?.The fact that you came back to the WWE?.After desecrating everything it stands for so many times and after siding with Stone Cold Steve Austin,you want me to thank you?" Valerie ranted.

"I want you to thank me for saving the WWE" Kurt yelled in her face.

"You didn't save the WWE,the Rock saved the WWE.He would have defeated Austin…"

Valerie slapped her hands together in front of Kurt's face and said:

"1,2,3 whether you were there or not.I got nothing to thank you for,nothing" Valerie spat.

She walked off leaving Kurt behind,angry and confused.He turned to some guy and asked him where the Rock's dressingroom was.He was given directions and he went on his way.

Kurt had no more luck getting a thank you from the Rock than he did with Valerie and he ended up accepting a challenge for a match that same night.

Valerie was sitting in the dressingroom when the Rock came walking in.

"Hey Rock" Valerie said smiling.

The Rock smiled back and said:

"Hey,I have a match with Kurt Angle and I was wondering if you'd like to valet for me"

"Sure" Valerie said jumping up.

"Munchkin" Kane said behind her.

Valerie turned around and put on her best puppy face.Kane shook his head and said:

"Be careful out there"

Valerie smiled and dashed right by the Rock.

"Don't worry man,I'll take care of her" the Rock said.

"You better" Kane said.

The Rock took off after Valerie and Kane sighed.

"My brother's gonna kill me"

The Rock found Valerie standing at the entrance,smiling broadly.He smiled as well as he approached her.

"Ready?" Valerie asked.

The Rock laughed and said:

"Let's do this"

Valerie nods and they both turn to the curtain.The Rock's music comes on and they step on,receiving a huge pop from the crowd.

Valerie smiled,she knew the majority of the cheers were for the Rock but it was nice to know that some of the fans were cheering for her.

Kurt Angle,the challenger,came out next.The fans booed him with all their might and chanted:"Asshole".They were chanting so loudly,Valerie actually felt a bit sorry for him.She giggled as she saw the indignant look on Kurt's face._Maybe the boos will make him snap out of his stupidity,_she thought.

Valerie went to the outside and the match started.Valerie cheered the Rock on throughout the match and swore when Kurt got a good shot in.Halfway through the match Kurt was choking the Rock on the second rope and no matter what the referee said he wouldn't stop.Valerie ran to that side of the ring.

"Let him go Kurt,be a man about this" she yelled at Kurt.

Kurt just glared at Valerie and kept choking him.Valerie had had enough,she jumped forward and punched Kurt straight in the head,he let go of the Rock and yelled at Valerie.While he was yelling at Valerie,the Rock was getting to his feet.He waited for Kurt to turn around and DDT'd him,1,2 but Kurt kicked out.Valerie threw some choice words at the referee for counting slow much to the crowd's delight.

The Rock go's for the Rock bottom but Kurt ducked.Angle Slam,followed by the ankle lock.Valerie pounded the ringapron and spurred the Rock on.The Rock manages to get out of the ankle lock and rolls Kurt up for the pin. 1,2,3.Valerie cheered and jumped up and down.

But she stopped jumping when she saw Kurt attacking the Rock.The Rock countered and Rockbottomed him only to be attacked from behind by Chris Jericho.

"Chris Jericho?" Valerie cried.

Before she even knew what she was doing,she jumped into the ring to help the Rock who had been put in the Walls of Jericho only to find her path blocked by Kurt Angle.She tried to sidestep him but he kept stopping her. She yelled at him and told him to get out of the way.He answered by grabbing her by her hair and forcing her into the corner.There he yelled at her,telling her not to disrespect him,that she owed him and that she was asking for a beating.

Suddenly the lights went out,flames erupted from the entrance and Kane came out looking very pissed off.Kurt immediately let go of Valerie and Val took the opportunity to step away from Kurt and land a kick in Chris Jericho's face.Jericho finally let go of the Rock and stumbled back,he never got the chance to retaliate as Kane was there and he had already taken care of Kurt Angle.Jericho fled the ring and Valerie rushed to the Rock's side.He was still the WCW World champion but he was in no shape to celebrate.Valerie and Kane helped the Rock backstage and to the trainer's room.

The Rock would have to have his ribs taped up and his arm bandaged so he would be there for a while.Valerie chose to stay with the Rock and watch the show from there until it was time for her match.Kane was alright with that but he couldn't stay,he had to get ready for his match.

Valerie looked on as the trainer took care of the Rock,occasionally glancing at the monitor.Her eyes got stuck on the screen though when she saw William Regal getting down on his knees and kissing Vince's ass.Vince had called it a Kodak moment but Valerie just thought it was disgusting.She stared at the screen and said:

"I can't believe Regal actually did it"

The Rock had been watching as well and he said:

"I always thought there was something funny about that Regal guy"

Valerie and the Rock laughed until the Rock winced in pain.Valerie forgot all about what she had just witnessed and set about to make the Rock more comfortable,she got him something cold to drink,a towel for his head and some pillows for his back until the Rock had insisted he was comfortable and that she stop pampering him.Valerie sighed and said:

"I'm sorry,it's just…I can't do it for Jeff because he's in the hospital,I guess I'm trying to make up for that"

"He's on your mind all the time,isn't he?" the Rock said smiling.

"Every second of the day.I love him,I really do"

"He loves you too.You two are made for eachother,you really are"

Valerie smiled broadly and said:

"Yeah,we are"

The Rock smiled back only to wince when his ribs started hurting again.It was time for Kane's match against Chris Jericho.It ended with Jericho getting himself disqualified when he hit Kane with a chair.Kane wins the match by disqualification but Jericho wasn't through.He applied the Walls of Jericho on Kane and wouldn't let go.Valerie could feel the anger inside her increasing until she finally jumped out of her chair and ran out.The Rock wanted to stop her but he was too late.Valerie ran through the hall,only to be caught by two strong arms before she could go any further.

"I thought you might try to go out there"

"Let me go" Valerie yelled.

"I'm sorry kiddo but I can't.It's too dangerous" Triple H said.

"Well than you go out there" Valerie said,starting to cry.

"I…" Triple H started.

"You have to help him" Valerie said still crying.

But the damage had been done,Kane was out and Chris Jericho left the ring.Triple H gathered Valerie in his arms and she cried.Jericho walked past Triple H and Valerie and mocked Valerie by saying:

"Oh Boo Hoo,uncle Kane is hurt"

Next thing Jericho knew he was flat on his face,getting hit with a chair and kicked in the ribs repeatedly.

"Get him out of here" an irate Rock yelled at the referee's.

Chris Jericho was taken out of there while Valerie waited for her uncle to come backstage.Triple H had his arms around her looking at her in concern and the Rock was stroking her hair,trying to calm her down.When Kane came backstage,she threw herself in his arms.She was sobbing and shaking.

"It's okay munchkin,I'm okay"

"I wanted to help you but…"

"No" Kane said.

He broke the hug and held her so he could look her in the eyes.

"I know you're brave and I know you'd do anything for family but I wouldn't have wanted you to come out.You could have gotten hurt" Kane said.

Valerie wiped her tears away and stuck her chin up.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself" she said.

"That _was _quite a kick you gave Jericho" Triple H agreed.

Valerie smiled proudly and said:

"Thank you"

All four of them walked back to the dressingroom.Valerie had to get ready for her match against Jazz.Valerie came out receiving a huge pop from the crowd.She finally had her own music,a remix of Whitney Houston's Queen of the Night.She was fully focussed on winning the match and getting that title-shot against Trish on Smackdown.Jazz came out looking ready as well but Valerie wasn't worried,she knew she could beat Jazz.

Jazz entered the ring with a scowl on her face but Valerie just pulled her eyebrow up and smiled.

"Bring it on bitch" she yelled.

Jazz smiled and threw herself at Valerie,Valerie simply caught her and dropped her onto the mat.Jazz got up thoroughly humiliated.She snarled as she charged at Valerie,who stood her ground this time.They wrestled back and forth until Valerie powerbombed Jazz into a chair on the outside.Jazz was almost knocked outcold and was easily pinned once Valerie rolled her back into the ring.

After the match Valerie was attacked by Kurt Angle.He came into the ring and angle-slammed her.Kane came running out but he was too late,Angle had already fled through the crowd.Kane swore as he gently picked Valerie up and carried her backstage.

Valerie didn't see much of the rest of the show but she did know that at the end of the show,Ric Flair was Vince McMahon's partner and Steve Austin was the WWE champion.

After the show she decided to call Jeff,she called the Hardy Ranch and mr Gilbert Hardy picked up the phone.

"Mr Hardy,this is Valerie Calloway"

"Ah Valerie,so glad that you called,Jeff's been talking about you all day maybe you can shut him up" Gilbert answered.

Valerie could hear Jeff saying:"Hey…" in the background.Valerie giggled and said:

"Not likely"

Gilbert laughed as well.

"Jeff really is in love,I could barely get him to lie down when he saw you winning that match"

"Dad,please" Jeff's distant voice pleaded.

"He watched the show?" Valerie asked,with a smile.

"Yes,he was very excited about the whole thing.He misses you"

"Dad,let me talk to her" Jeff cried,getting desperate.

"I miss him too,mr Hardy" Valerie said with a sigh.

"Oh please,call me Gilbert" Gilbert said.

"Oh I could never do that,I think I'd be more comfortable calling you mr Hardy"

"I'm glad that my son's heart was captured by a decent young lady like yourself"

Valerie blushed and said:

"Well…"

"I think I've taken enough of your time now,I'll put Jeff on"

"It's about time" Jeff cried out.

Jeff took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hi Jeffy" Valerie said softly.

"Hi baby,forget everything he said" Jeff said.

"Why?.Was he lying?" Valerie said with a frown.

"No,everything he said was true but I wanted to tell you myself.I really do miss you"

"I missed you too" Valerie said longingly.

They continued their private conversation for a long time,whispering sweet things at eachother,making themselves miss the other even more.By the time they were done Valerie couldn't wait for Smackdown,than she would see him again.But she _had_ to wait and if there was one thing she hated it was waiting.

A/N : Things my story doesn't feature that did happen:Mick Foley resigns as Commisioner and Jerry Lawler returns to the federation.


	32. Never Sleep Again

A/N : Finally,chapter 32 has been completed.Here you go,I hope you all like it.

Smackdown : 22-11-2001.

Fayetteville,North Carolina.

Valerie ran through the hallway on her way to the Hardy Lockerroom.She had yet to see Jeff and she didn't wanna wait any longer.Her father calmy strolled down the hallway shaking his head,that boy was having a bad influence on his little girl.Taker had other things on his mind however,he saw what Kurt Angle did to his daughter and he was going to make him pay.

Valerie knocked on the Hardy Lockerroom door and waited.

"Come in" Lita's voice called.

Valerie stepped in and saw Matt and Lita sitting in the room.

"Hey,where's Jeff?" Valerie asked.

"He's not here" Matt answered bluntly.

Valerie frowned at Matt and said:

"Thank you dr Charm"

Matt scowled at Valerie but she pretended she didn't see it.She turned to Lita and said:

"If you see Jeff,could you tell him to come to my dressingroom?"

"Why don't you come down here?" Matt asked still scowling.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Valerie asked,pulling her eyebrow up.

Valerie could see that Matt was getting angry so it was time to leave.

"Could you Lita?" she asked.

"Sure" Lita answered.

"Thanks,bye" Valerie said before stepping out of the room.

"Goodbye and good riddens" Matt called after her.

"What is wrong with you?" Lita asked Matt.

"There is nothing wrong with me" Matt snapped at her.

Valerie wandered through the hallway,hoping she would coincidentally run into Jeff.After a while Valerie gave up and walked to the dressingroom.She walked in and saw her father sitting there.

"No Jeff Hardy,huh?" Taker asked.

"No" she snapped at him.

Taker just looked at her as she walked around the room,pacing back and forth.The show was about to begin and Taker had turned the monitor on.

Valerie sat down and watched as clips of the main event from Survivor Series and Raw came on.She was in them and she smiled at the sight of her kicking Chris Jericho in the face.

"That was great" Valerie enthused.

Taker chuckled as the show began.After only a minute a messenger comes in and tells Valerie that her normal match against Trish has been cancelled and that she will now have to face Trish in a Gravy Bowl Match.Valerie was furious as was Taker.Valerie stormed out of the room and went to see Vince in his office.Taker was right behind her.She walked into his office without knocking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vince yelled at her.

"I should be asking you that question.A Gravy Bowl Match?"

Vince saw Taker coming into the room and decided yelling wasn't an option.

"It's what the fans want to see" Vince said.

"Bull-shit.It's what you want to see.I'm not doing it" Valerie said.

"You don't have a choice" Vince argued.

"And what makes you say that?" Valerie asked as calmly as she could.

"Either you accept the match and face Trish in a Gravy Bowl Match or I will give the title shot to Stacy" Vince said,thinking he had her.

"Fine" Valerie said.

Vince looked very pleased and he had a smug smile on his face.

"Give the shot to Stacy" Valerie said.

Vince looked stunned as Valerie continued.

"But I will have my match real soon and I will have it in the middle of the ring,clean and fully dressed"

Valerie walked out of the room leaving Vince behind.Taker snorted at him and left after his daughter.

"Joyful" Taker called after her.

Valerie reluctantly stopped walking.Taker walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just got screwed out of my title-shot,of course I'm alright" Valerie said sarcastically.

Taker nodded,he understood what she felt.He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.She put her arms around her father and sighed.

"Why me?" she asked.

"You're best female wrestler on the roster,it was only a matter of time before he tried something like this"

Valerie broke the hug and looked up at her father.

"You really think I'm one the best female wrestlers?" Valerie asked.

"Not one of the best,the best" Taker answered.

Valerie smiled and they went to the dressingroom.Ric Flair was having an interview and not long into it Vince McMahon strolls to the ring.Valerie scowled,_how dare he take something so important away from me?,_she thought.The interview was followed by a segment where Trish was asked why she would accept being in a Gravy Bowl Match.Trish said she liked to get nasty and that she would take all comers.She said she was just sorry that Valerie had been screwed out of the match.

"Not as sorry as I am" Valerie remarked.

Valerie watched the show progress with very little interest,she just wanted to see Jeff.

Test vs Scotty "Too Hotty".Test wins the match after hitting Scotty with the Big Boot.Asshole.

Tazz challenges the Big Show.Idiot.

Kurt and Vince McMahon segment.Bastards.

Valerie's mood decreased as she watched the show go on.

"He'll be here soon" Taker said,hoping to improve her mood.

Valerie sighed and leaned back.

"I know but soon isn't fast enough,I want him to be here now"

"Want who to be here when?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Valerie looked up and saw Jeff standing there.She squealed and jumped into his arms.They both laughed and they hugged and kissed.

"Could you two do that somewhere else?" Taker asked,a bit annoyed.

Valerie nodded and she and Jeff left the room.They went into an empty dressingroom and held eachother tightly.

"I missed you so much" Valerie whispered.

"I missed you too" Jeff whispered back.

They kissed and talked for a while until the show began.Jeff and Valerie said goodbye and Valerie went back to the dressingroom.When she went in her father had left the room.She shrugged,he'd be back.She sat down and dug around in her pocket for an elastic band._That's odd,I would have sworn I put it in my pocket._She decided she may have dropped it in the empty lockerroom and she went back to check.She went in and looked around.She yelped as she saw Raven sitting on the floor of the lockerroom.

"I'm sorry,I didn't you were here.I'll go" she stammered.

She went to leave but Raven got up and blocked her path.He backed her up and cornered her._Oh damn,_she thought as Raven approached.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked.

"You" Raven simply answered.

Valerie was stunned by that answer.Raven wanted her?._Oh double damn._

"You can't have me" Valerie said.

"Who's to say I wont just take you?" Raven asked.

"Look,Raven,you probably got hit on the head one too many times so you're not thinking straight.Why don't I just…"

Valerie was moving towards the door but Raven wouldn't let her pass.

"Don't patronize me Valerie,I don't like it.It makes me violent" Raven said.

Raven stuck his hand out and caressed her cheek gently.Valerie tryed to slap his hand away but Raven grabbed both her arms and slammed her into the wall with his bodyweight.He pinned her to the wall. 

"What's the matter Valerie?.Don't you like me?" Raven asked.

"I would if you would just let me go" Valerie lied.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Well for one you're hurting me…" Valerie said,trying not to panic.

Raven looked at his hands and let go of her arms.He looked her in the eyes.

"And for another you're scaring me by obstructing me like this.So if you just..."

Valerie attempted to pass Raven again but he still wouldn't let her.

"If you're nice I wont hurt you anymore and you don't have to be scared" Raven said.

"Raven…" Valerie pleaded.

"Just be nice" Raven whispered as he approached her again.

He stroked her cheek.She tryed to dodge his hand but he was too close to her.He stood so close their noses touched.Valerie didn't want anything to do with him but in a fight she wouldn't stand a chance,not unless he backed up enough for her to be able to kick him and than even so…Raven,in the mean time,kissed Valerie on the cheek and went to kiss her in the neck when he was grabbed from behind and thrown out of the room. Valerie tried to steady her breathing while her friend stood in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the Rock asked as he stroked her cheek.

Valerie nodded and smiled at the Rock's concerned face.

"What did that bastard do to you?" he asked,anger evident in his voice.

"Nothing,thanks to you" Valerie said.

Valerie smiled at Rocky again and this time he managed a smile of his own.The Rock walked her back to the dressingroom where her father was waiting along with her uncle.The Rock had already left when Taker asked:

"Where on earth were you?" Taker asked.

"I dropped my elastic band in one of the lockerrooms and I went to get it" Valerie said,holding her elastic band up in the air.

At least it wasn't a lie.Taker looked sceptical but didn't press the issue any further.

"Hi uncle Kane" Valerie said to her uncle.

Kane smiled at her and nodded.Valerie hadn't missed much of the show.Apparently Matt had been a jerk again,blaming Jeff for their loss at the Survivor Series and her father had gotten himself a match with Kurt Angle.

"Speaking of elastic bands,I need you to rebraid my hair" Taker said.

"Sure,it's not like I have anything else to do tonight" Valerie said.

"I've never seen you bitter before" Taker remarked.

"That's because I've never gotten screwed out of something as important as a title-shot before.I can't stand it, I got myself all psyched up for my match and now I'm not having one.Now I got so much energy I don't know what to do with it"

"You could put some of that excessive energy into braiding my hair" Taker remarked.

Valerie shot him a thunderous glare but the glare dissolved quickly.Valerie smiled at her father and sat down behind him.She began braiding his hair,as he nervously looked over his shoulder.The way her glare had suddenly disappeared had been suspicious to say the least and he didn't like it.

"I don't suppose...you need a valet for tonight's match" she said smiling.

"No" Taker said.

"Oh come on dad,I have to do something tonight and I am NOT sitting in the back all night,not again"

"When did you ever sit in the back the entire night?" Taker asked.

"Well...I may never have actually been in the back the entire night but you told me to be" Valerie said.

"You are not coming to the ring" Taker said.

"I wont interfere I swear" Valerie said.

"How many times have I heard you say that now?" Taker asked,frowning.

"I've never sworn I'd stay out of the match before,I just promised" Valerie said just as she finished braiding.

"You're arguing like a 5 year old,you know that don't you?" Taker said as he got up and turned around.

"Yeah" Valerie admitted.

Taker looked at his daughter's face,with the big blue eyes and the pout.He sighed and said:

"If you interfere in the match you will never go out there with me again" Taker said.

Valerie nodded and said:

"Deal"

Taker shook his head and left the room.Valerie turned to the monitor and saw Tazz losing to the Big Show.

"What an idiot" she whispered.

"Who?" her uncle asked.

"Tazz,he challenged the Big Show,what kind of goof would do that?" Valerie questioned.

Kane just grinned as Valerie watched the show.Valerie scowled when she saw Christian help Vince McMahon with his Thanksgiving dinner.She hadn't encountered Christian since the incident at Survivor Series but she was still worried,he probably hadn't forgotten about her and what with trying to figure RVD out,avoiding Rhyno and Raven and keeping out of her father's matches,she really couldn't handle having to avoid him as well.

Taker came back into the room,it was time for his match against Kurt Angle.Valerie got up and walked after her father as he headed to the curtains and to his bike.He sat on his bike and motioned Valerie to get on as well.She happily obliged and got on the bike.Kurt Angle was already in the ring and they were up next.

Rollin' came on and Taker started his bike.They made their way to the ring and after Taker went around the ring and set it down he got in.

Valerie stayed on the outside as she had been told.The match got started with both men dominating the other back and forth.Kurt escaped to the outside after almost getting pinned and went after Valerie.He ran after her while Taker was still in the ring.Taker ran to the other side of the ring and flipped himself over the top rope, positioning himself between his daughter and Kurt.

Kurt kicked Taker and smasked his head into the announce table as Valerie looked on.Taker back elbowed Kurt only to be pushed into the ringpost.

Kurt got into the ring and mocked Valerie while the ref counted.Kurt however had different ideas,he broke the ten-count by taking Taker back into the ring.During the match Valerie was approached by Raven.He told her to come with her and when she refused he grabbed her.She kicked him in the jewels and ran around the ring to get away from him.While running she didn't pay attention to what was happening in the ring and when Kurt threw Taker out of the ring,he fell on top of her.Before Taker could see who he hit,he was taken back into the ring by Kurt.

Valerie was knocked unconscious and Raven walked to her.He picked her up and carried her away through the crowd.Cameras backstage show the Rock,Kane and Jeff searching for Raven but they couldn't find him. Taker in the mean time locked Kurt in the ankle-lock,Kurt reached the ropes but Taker wouldn't break the hold. Vince ran down with a chair but Taker saw him and turned around.Taker walked right up to Vince,stares him down and takes the chair.He tosses the chair away without taking his eyes off of Vince and mouths the word: "All I wanted was a little respect".Taker went to leave but was suddenly aware of his missing daughter.He grabbed the first person he saw and yelled:

"Where the hell is my daughter?"

Kane came walking down the ramp and to his brother.Taker tossed the man away and turned to Kane.

"Where is she?" Taker asked.

"Raven took her" Kane growled.

Taker's face contorted in fury as he raced backstage,forgetting all about his bike.He,Kane,the Rock,Jeff and Lita searched everywhere but they couldn't find her.Taker went back to the hotel to find some kind of clue as to where she was.He went into her hotel room and saw her lying on the bed,fully clothed,seemingly sleeping.

"What the…"

He walked to the bed and sat next to her.He shook her gently but she wasn't moving.He shook her again but she still didn't wake up,in fact she didn't seem to be breathing either.He gave her mouth to mouth but nothing changed.He scooped her up in his arms and ran out the door with her.

He passed Kane and the Rock who ran after him when they saw.They got her to the hospital as fast as they possibly could.The Rock drove the car as Taker was sitting in the back with Valerie,frantically trying to get her to breathe.

"Breathe,please breathe" Taker pleaded.

When they got her to the hospital the doctors and nurses started cpr on her right away as they carted her into a room.They were all freaking out.

"Help her,please help her" Jeff whispered,tears streaming down his face.

"She isn't breathing man,she isn't breathing" Taker kept saying over and over.

"Come on munchkin,you can do it" Kane said praying to god that she could.

After a while they got her breathing again.She was taken to the intensive care for further treatment.

They found out that Valerie had been injected with alot of Bacitracin and it had caused her to temporarily stop breathing.She had stopped breathing shortly before Taker had walked into her room.

Back in the arena the Rock was getting ready for his tag team handicap match against the Dudley's and Chris Jericho.He was very distracted as his mind kept wandering back to Valerie.RVD,his tag team partner,came into the room and he looked very tense,he wasn't smiling,he was frowning. 

"Are you ready?" RVD asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" the Rock said.

No talking,no macho stuff,just a match they had to wrestle.They ended up losing the match which was no surprise,not because it was a handicap match but because both the Rock and RVD had their minds on Valerie Calloway.

Once visiting was allowed Jeff went in to see her first.He cried when he saw her.She was attached to several tubes and her face was swolen in several places.She kept getting sick and she had constant diarrhea.When Taker saw what state she was in,he swore that he would make Raven pay.He walked over to her and sat down next to her.He gently hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I'll make him pay joyful,I swear I'll make him pay" Taker whispered.

Valerie just cried into his chest.After a while she stopped crying and said:

"Dad?"

"Yeah babygirl?" Taker asked,concerned.

"I'm gonna be sick" Valerie said.

Taker quickly grabbed the bucket standing next to the bed and held it in front of Valerie's mouth.Her hair was tied back because of her earlier sickness.He laid her back down when she was done and she closed her eyes. As Taker looked at his little girl a million questions ran through his head.Why wasn't I there?.Will she be alright in the long run?.When can I kick Raven's ass?.

"I'll get him for this,you can count on that" he whispered,thinking Valerie was asleep.

But Valerie was awake,very much awake and she didn't know if she would ever sleep again.

A/N : Sorry about the diarrhea stuff,just thought I'd add that and it's not like I described it.Anyway,please, please,please review.


	33. Much Better Now

A/N : Valerie is basically gonna take you through the show step by step this time,since she's not actually a part of the show.She's still in the hospital.

Raw : 26-11-2001.

Oklahoma City.

Raw night and Valerie was still in the hospital.She was reasonably comfortable.She had icecream but she couldn't have soda.She had her notebook but no comic books.Her face was no longer swollen but her nausea was worse than ever.She had company but no Jeff Hardy.All in all her mood was 70 percent bad,30 percent good and the nurses and doctors got the worst of the 70 percent.

She tried to be nice and civil about her situation but every time she felt sick or bad in some other way she felt her temper flaring up again and she took it out on them.

Valerie sighed,she would have to apologize to them later.She got comfty on the bed and turned the tv on.

She watched as the show began with Vince and Ric Flair bickering backstage._Partner's my ass._

Vince came out along with Kurt Angle and said that he was going to have someone else kiss his ass that night. _Oh no,not another one of those Kodak moments._

Than Kurt started japping about how he had always been a winner._Loser._

Finally,something interesting came on.Jeff Hardy vs Christian for the European Title.A nurse came running in because Valerie's heart suddenly started beating really fast.Once Valerie convinced the nurse that she was fine,she could go back to watching the match.Jeff lost after Matt was pushed into him by Christian.Valerie swore loudly as she saw this._Damn that Christian,damn him to hell._

The camera went to RVD who was stretching and getting ready for his match again D-Von Dudley._Damn,is that man made out of rubber or what?,_Valerie thought but she also found herself wondering what it was she saw in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

She put it aside as Matt and Lita came on,checking on Jeff.Matt was accusing Jeff of being stupid in his match.Matt said he cared about the team._Bull-shit.How dare he accuse my Jeff of being stupid,he was being brave,he wanted to entertain the crowd._

Jeff got in Matt's face and told him he didn't care what he thought and that he was gonna go see his girlfriend.

"He's coming here?" Valerie said out loud.

The nurse came running in again.She stood next to the bed as Valerie was hanging half out of bed and said:

"Miss Calloway,I must ask you to stay in bed"

"Yeah but my boyfriend's coming over" Valerie argued.

"That's very nice but I keep thinking there's something wrong when your heartbeat go's up and I am obligated to come in whenever it does"

"Oh…sorry" Valerie said.

"That's quite alright" the nurse said with a smile.

Valerie smiled as well and she crawled into bed.She knew Jeff would be flying over there so it wouldn't take him too long but it was still a 1½ hour trip.She would have to be patient and she wasn't good at it.

Valerie laid herself down again and forced herself to focus on the show.

Rob Van Dam vs D-Von Dudley.The thoughts she had had earlier came flooding back as she saw RVD coming out and she had to hurry to reach for the bucket.After her nausea went down a little she started thinking again.She couldn't bring herself to believe that he was in love with her so it had to be something else.Maybe she reminded him of someone he really cared about,a friend or a family member.

If she had known the truth,truth being that he was head over heels in love with her,she would have understood why he kept looking at her as though she was made out of gold.

She watched the match and cheered when RVD won the match after hitting the five star frog splash and retained his Hardcore title.When she caught herself cheering she told herself that it wasn't just because of RVD.She hadn't forgotten about the 3-D she got from the Dudley's and seeing D-Von lose was nice.

William Regal,Test,Bubba Ray Dudley_ (snort)_ and Christian _(loud swear)_ were backstage and Regal said he had to go to the loo.They didn't know what he meant._Idiots._

Than he said WC and Christian knew what he meant._Such a brainbox._

Not much later Regal and his crew were shown taking a leak when the Big Show entered the bathroom and started taking a leak as well.D-Von came in and Regal turned to look at him,while doing so he pissed all over the Big Show.

"Oh my god" Valerie said laughing.

Valerie laughed her ass off while the former Alliance ran out of the bathroom.She growled when Stacy Keibler came on and said that when she's in her bra and panties,she always comes out on top._Snarl._

The women's title match was next.A bra and panties match.Trish Stratus vs Stacy Keibler.Valerie couldn't believe what she was seeing.This was that bitch Stacy's second title-shot already and she didn't even deserve it.Valerie should have been the one in the ring at that moment,although she had to admit she would never have agreed to a bra and panties match,just like she would never agree to a gravy bowl match._Who made that shit up anyway?._

Just as the match began,the phone rang.Valerie picked it up.

"'Lo?" she answered

"Joyful,it's daddy.I just called to check on ya" Taker's voice said.

"Hey dad,guess what…Jeff's coming over" Valerie squealed.

"Sounds like you're just fine" Taker said wincing at the tone of her voice.

Valerie laughed and said:

"Sorry about that"

"How you feeling,babygirl?" Taker asked.

"Okay,still very nauseaus but the tightness in my chest is gone and so is the swelling in my face" Valerie said.

"That's good"

"Did you see William Regal pee all over the Big Show?" Valerie giggled.

"Yeah I saw" Taker said laughing himself.

Valerie laughed some more until she suddenly had to make another grasp for the bucket.Taker could hear her puking over the phone and he sighed in sadness.His little girl was NOT doing alright,no matter what she said. When Valerie came on the phone again she sounded alright but he knew she wasn't.

"I thought you were gonna call me after the show.How come you called me now?" Valerie asked.

"I was gonna call after the show but I got a little anxious to know how you were so I figured,why wait?"

"I see" Valerie said.

The real reason Taker called earlier was because he knew she wouldn't wanna talk to him after the show was over,not after what he was planning on doing.By the time they hung up Trish had won the match and the Rock was giving an interview.Valerie smiled as she heard her good friend making fun of Vince McMahon's ideas. Chris Jericho comes out and interrupts the interview._Great,Chris Jerkoff._

The next match was Edge vs Test.Valerie hadn't seen Edge in a while but she knew that unlike Christian,Edge was nice.He didn't force himself upon her although it was pretty obvious he had a thing for her.Albert and Scotty Too Hotty came out and got Edge disqualified,meaning Edge was still the Intercontinental Champion. Valerie smiled.Test deserved to get beaten up like that after the things he pulled on Scotty Too Hotty.

Another match,this time between William Regal and the Big Show.Valerie laughed when she remembered how Regal pissed all over the Big Show._Man,Big Show's gonna tear him apart._As she watched the Big Show come out,she suddenly had to throw up again._That man scares me so badly,_she thought as she sat up again looking a little green.Booker-T interfere in the match,allowing Regal to grab a pair of brass knuckles,knock the Big Show out and pin him for the win.

That's when things got a little more interesting.The Undertaker walked into Vince's lockerroom and walked straight up to him.

Vince talked to Taker about Smackdown.He started talking about how much he respects Taker and about the past 11 years but Taker doesn't seem to care.Vince said Taker may or may not agree but the two were alot alike.Once Vince was done talking he saw that Taker wasn't listening to what he was saying and he thought he understood why.

"How is Valerie doing?" Vince asked carefully.

"Where's Raven?" Taker asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Vince asked,not answering Taker's question.

"Since when do you care?" Taker growled.

"Since she became my employee" Vince answered matter-of-factly.

Taker snorted but controlled himself.

"She's fine.She'll be released from hospital in three days.Where's Raven?"

"I have no idea" Vince answered innocently.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Taker snarled.

"Raven doesn't work for me"

"Than why the hell was he here on Smackdown?"

"I don't know"

"Bull-shit,no one appears on any of the shows without your knowledge and consent.Now what the was he doing on Smackdown?"

By now Taker was holding onto McMahon's collar.Vince took a deep breath and answered.

"Raven asked for a job and I gave it to him"

Taker growled and said:

"You gave him a job?"

"He hadn't done anything to Valerie yet when I gave it to him"

"Why does he _still_ have a job?"

"That is strictly business"

Taker nodded,stepped closer to McMahon and said:

"Consider what I'm gonna do to Raven when I get a hold of him strictly business as well"

Taker walked away and left McMahon standing there.Valerie had been looking on in silence and was now smiling.Her father would make it alright,she just knew he would.

That thought actually made her stomach settle down a little and she actually started to feel alright as she continued to watch the show,still anxiously awaiting Jeff's arrival.

The Rock came out for his handicap match against Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho.Before the match started Ric Flair came out and said that he had changed the handicap match into a tag match.Rock's partner was Kane. Valerie cheered as her uncle came out and helped the Rock take care of Angle and Jericho.The Rock pinned Jericho after DDTing him.Valerie jumped up and down on the bed causing the nurse to come running in again.

"Sorry" Valerie said.

The nurse looked at the tv,saw a half naked man and shook her head.

"Young girls" she said while walking out.

Valerie's mouth dropped open,she went to say something but the nurse was gone.Valerie shrugged it off and looked at the screen again.It was time for another inductee for Vince McMahon's ass kissing club.Stone Cold Steve Austin.Valerie really wanted to see Steve Austin kiss Vince McMahon's ass,as disgusting as it would be she couldn't wait for Austin to be humiliated in that way.She knew it would be too much to ask for though,Austin would never kiss anyone's ass.

Austin came out and joins Vince McMahon in the ring.After Austin made some remarks about Vince's ass,he gargled some mouthwash and put on some chapstick and got down on his knees.For one moment Valerie thought he was actually gonna do it but then Austin lowblowed Vince only to be attacked by the former Alliance members.

Vince then turned to Jim Ross and asked him if he thought that was funny.He than had Kurt Angle bring him into the ring.Valerie swore loudly.

"Come on,leave him alone" she cried.

Before Vince could make J.R kiss his ass,Taker came out.

"Thank god" Valerie said.

She couldn't believe what she witnessed next.She saw her father turning against J.R and force him to kiss Vince McMahon's ass.He said he had been kissing Vince McMahon's ass for over 11 years and he wasn't going to stop.Valerie yelled at the screen.

"You asshole,how dare you?"

She threw the remote at the tv,ripped the phone from the wall and threw it at the tv as well,she than ripped her IV's out and fell back on the bed crying.The nurse came running in along with another nurse and they put the IV's back in her arms.

"Damn him" Valerie yelled.

She was very upset about the whole thing and she didn't manage to calm down until Jeff arrived.He held her as she cried.She eventually fell asleep in his arms.Valerie had made many friends in the WWE over the years and J.R was one of those friends,the main reason for her outburst however was that her father had turned heel.He promised her that he would never be a heel again and he had broken that promise.

When Valerie woke up about an hour after she fell asleep,she found that she was alone in the bed.She sat up and looked around.The phone and the tv had been replaced.Jeff was still there,his jacket was on the chair and his shoes were next to the bed but he was nowhere in sight.

"Jeff?" Valerie called.

No one came.

"Jeff?" Valerie called again,louder this time.

Jeff came in and smiled.

"Hey,you're awake" he said,while walking to the bed.

He had soda,coffee,cake and skittles with him.He sat next to her on the bed and gave her the coffee.

"Thank you" Valerie said softly.

Jeff smiled at her and put down the cake in front of her.Jeff looked at Valerie as she drank her coffee,her hair was messy,her face was pale,her eyes were sunken and there were lines underneath them.Despite all this Jeff found that she still looked beautiful,his girlfriend,the love of his life he knew that much already.

Valerie blushed as she saw Jeff staring at her.She put her coffee down and looked at him.

"I look terrible I know" she said quietly.

"I think you're beautiful" Jeff whispered as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Now I know you're lying" she said,but she had a smile on her face.

The phone rang in the hall as Valerie stole one of Jeff's skittles.Jeff tickled Valerie's sides and she giggled while pleading with him to stop.

"Stop,please stop"

"Say uncle" Jeff said,laughing.

"Uncle" Valerie said,giggling.

Jeff stopped tickling Valerie and leaned in.They kissed until the nurse came in.

"There's somebody on the phone for you,miss Calloway.Rob Van Dam?" the nurse said.

Jeff scowled as he heard that name.

"Oh,I'll take the call" Valerie said.

The nurse put the call through to Valerie's phone and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Valerie" RVD's carefree voice said.

"Hi Rob" Valerie said in a friendly tone.

"I called to see how you were doing,I heard that they managed to fix you up alright but I wanted to hear it first hand" Rob said.

"Well,I'm alright.Alot better than I was which is why I get to go home in three days from now" Valerie said.

"You're kidding?.That's great,I can't wait for you to get back" Rob said,before he could stop himself.

"Really?.That's nice" Valerie said smiling.

After talking for a little while longer Valerie and RVD ended the conversation and both hung up.Jeff hadn't failed to notice that Valerie had talked to RVD in a friendly kind of way,no giggling,no blushing,just a nice friendly talk.Jeff smiled as Valerie leaned in and kissed him on the lips.She was his alright,all his.

RVD cursed himself for blurting things out like that but Valerie didn't really seem to notice and if she did she didn't mind.He found himself wondering if he would ever stand a chance with her but than he smiled.Of course he stood a chance,he was R…V…D.All he had to do was hang in there and never give up.


	34. Just Friends

Smackdown : 29-11-2001.

Taker walked into the hospital with his head high,he knew that if his daughter had seen the last part of the show she would be very upset about it but he figured he could convince her that he had had no choice.He walked into the hallway and checked Valerie out before going to her room to get her.He walked into the room and saw his daughter sitting on the bed with all her clothes already on.Taker smiled at her and asked:

"Are you ready to go,babygirl?"

She didn't answer and when Taker took a better look at her he could see why.She was sitting there,arms and legs crossed,wearing a large sweater and baggy pants.She looked fragile and vulnerable as she sat there looking at him but the scowl on her face told a different story.

There was a remote control on the bed in front of her.She grabbed the remote and pressed play.Taker looked at the tv and saw himself making J.R kiss McMahon's ass.He closed his eyes,took a deep breath and turned back to his daughter.

"So you're playing Vince McMahon's tune now,huh?" Valerie asked.

Taker didn't answer because quite frankly he didn't know what to say.

"That was without a doubt the most disgusting display of sucking up,I have ever seen in my entire life.You're doing exactly what Vince McMahon wants you to do" Valerie ranted.

"So what if I am?" Taker asked.

"You said you would never…" Valerie began.

"Well maybe I changed my mind,I fail to see what it has to do with you" Taker said.

"Jim Ross is my friend" Valerie said with a scowl.

"It wasn't personal,he just happened to be there" Taker answered.

"That's not an excuse" Valerie retorted.

"I don't need an excuse" Taker half yelled.

Valerie looked taken aback and Taker sighed.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to yell.Can we just drop this and go?"

Valerie looked away but got off the bed right after and grabbed her stuff.She had quite alot seeing how Jeff,Matt and Lita kept buying her new clothes,stuffed animals and in Jeff's case flowers.

Taker offered to carry her stuff but Valerie blew right by him,he sighed and followed.It was going to be a long ride.Valerie barely spoke a word to her father during the carride and Taker was getting frustrated.

"I haven't forgotten about Raven,he will be destroyed" he said.

Valerie nodded but didn't say anything.At least a nod was better than nothing.After a short stop at the hotel to drop off Valerie's things they arrived at the arena.Valerie still refused to speak to her father.She wouldn't answer his questions about how she was doing and she barely glanced at him as they walked into the building.

Taker knew that the only way to regain her respect was to turn face again but he couldn't do that.Valerie was truly pissed at her father,how could he do that?.She didn't bother to ask him,she knew he wouldn't tell her.They walked into the dressingroom.

Valerie didn't have a match that night because she wasn't cleared to wrestle yet so she was going to watch the show backstage.She wasn't going to watch the show in Taker's dressingroom,she had asked Jeff if she could watch the show in his and he said yes.She walked out of the dressingroom but before she did she couldn't help but say something to her father.

"I'll be watching your match against Tazz tonight" she said softly.

"How did you know I was facing Tazz?" Taker asked with a smiled,relieved that his daughter was talking to him.

"I saw the roster" she said smiling.

Taker nodded and said:

"Be careful and if there's anything you need you know where to find me" Taker said.

Valerie nodded and walked out.She walked to the Hardy's lockerroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jeff called from inside.

Valerie walked in and saw Jeff sitting there by himself.He smiled when he saw her and walked to her.He put his arms around her and said:

"I was waiting for you"

"Yeah?" Valerie asked smiling.

Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips and gently squeezed her butt.She giggled and Jeff smiled.

"Guess what" Jeff said.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I've got skittles" Jeff said with a smile.

"What good will that do _me_ if you wont let me have them?" Valerie teased.

"I might let you have them now" Jeff teased back.

"At what cost?" Valerie whispered.

Jeff smiled and kissed Valerie on the lips,they were interrupted by a deliberate cough.They looked up and saw a smiling Lita standing there.

"Lolita" Valerie said.

"Sister golden hair" Lita said smiling.

She walked to them and said:

"Sorry about the interruption"

"No,not at all" Valerie said.

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea,I haven't seen him all day" Lita said,looking sad.

"I better go find him" Jeff said.

Jeff kissed Valerie on the cheek and left the room.Lita sat down and sighed.Valerie sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"You know what I think,I think Matt just needs some time"

Lita looked up and looked Valerie in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"I mean Matt is working some things out for himself right now,he's trying to figure out where his career and his life are going.I think that's why he's acting this way" Valerie explaned.

"You really think so?" Lita asked.

"I'm no expert on the matter and I guess I'm just too young to say anything for sure but it looks to me Matt really does care,he just doesn't know how to show that right now" Valerie said.

"You're right.I should give him some time" Lita said.

Valerie nodded and smiled.

"It'll be alright" Valerie said.

Lita smiled and she and Valerie sat back to watch the beginning of the show.The first match was Test vs Christian.

"Great,two jerks beating eachother senseless,this I gotta see" Valerie enthused.

"Are you still upset about that kiss Christian gave you?" Lita asked.

Valerie almost blurted out: "that's not all he did" but she managed to hold back.Lita would tell Jeff and Jeff would go nuts.

"Pretty much" Valerie said.

Lita nodded but kept quiet.Lita didn't know how much it had bothered Valerie and she didn't wanna step on any nerves,not after that sweet peptalk she gave her.After watching the match for a while Valerie got up.

"I'm gonna get myself some coffee,you want some?" she asked Lita.

"No thank you,I'm fine" Lita said.

Valerie shrugged and left the room,heading for the coffee table down the hall.She ran into RVD along the way and she stopped to talk to him.

"Hey Valerie" RVD said when he saw her.

"Hi Rob" Valerie said with a smile.

He was smiling as Valerie approached.He was happy to see her,she looked healthy and beautiful as ever.

"How you doing?.All better now?" RVD asked.

"Yep,illness is gone" Valerie said.

"That's good" RVD said,deciding not to press the issue.

They continued to talk for a while,a conversation during which RVD fell even more in love with her than he already was and he hadn't thought that possible.After RVD continued on his way she walked to the coffee table and grabbed the pot.She smiled as she saw there was still some left.She poured herself a cup,took a sip and sighed in delight.

"Aah,instant human,just add coffee" she whispered.

She heard someone chuckle behind her and she froze,she knew who it was.She felt him approach her until his chest was pressed up against her back.He sniffed the air.

"Mmm,smells good.And I'm not talking about the coffee"

Valerie swore softly.She took a step forward and turned around.Christian immediately took a step forward and grabbed her.Her coffee fell to the floor and he pushed her against the wall.Her fist shot out and she punched him in the jaw.

"I should have seen that coming" he hissed.

He turned back to Valerie but found that she was no longer there.He saw her running down the hall and he ran after her.She ran away as fast as she possibly could but she could hear him catching up to her.He tripped her as he ran next to her and she fell down hard.

She felt a burning and stinging pain in her head as Christian pulled her up by her hair and pushed her into the wall.He grabbed her head and kissed her straight on the lips.She cringed as his tongue tried to force it's way into her mouth,she kneed him in the jewels before he could and kicked him in the head.He went down hard and Valerie ran away.Christian got up and ran after her but when he turned the corner she was already gone.

He swore loudly as he walked away,rubbing his head and dragging his belt behind him.Valerie in the mean time was completely freaked out,she ran into the parking-lot and stood there looking around.She had expected Christian to follow her there but he didn't seem to be coming.

"Valerie?" a voice said behind her.

She yelped and turned around.The Rock dropped his bag and walked to her.Valerie immediately jumped into his arms and cried.

"It's okay" the Rock soothed as he held her in his arms.

By the time she was done crying she was completely exhausted.The Rock carried her to the Hardy's locker room her request and walked in.Jeff completely panicked when he saw her like that.The Rock put Valerie down on the sofa while Lita tried to calm Jeff down.Matt just stood there watching.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the Rock asked gently.

"Yeah,I'll be fine" Valerie said.

Rocky looked behind him at Jeff who was completely freaking out and turned back to Valerie.

"Are you sure you want this nutcase to be in the same room as you?" he asked.

"Hey,that nutcase is my boyfriend" Valerie said but she was smiling.

The Rock smiled as well,kissed Valerie on the side of the head and said:

"I'll be on my way now.Let me know if you need anything"

"I will" Valerie said.

The Rock left and Jeff sat down beside Valerie.He touched her face and checked her for wounds of any kind.

"Are you alright?" he asked,his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine,really I am"

"What happened?"

"I…" Valerie said,hesitating to just blurt it out.

She knew she had to tell him though so she figured she'd just say it.

"I ran into Christian in the hallway and he attacked me"

"Say what?" Jeff yelled.

Jeff got up from his seat and went to storm to the door but Valerie hung onto his arm.

"Jeff no,not right now"

"Why not?" 

"I'm not saying you shouldn't get back at him,you should just not right now"

"You didn't answer my question.Why not?"

"Because…don't you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah I do" Jeff said with a sigh.

"Who are you facing?" Valerie asked.

"Kane and the Big Show" Matt said confidently.

"Oh" Valerie said.

"What?.You don't think we can beat them?.Is that it?" Matt yelled.

"Matt?" Lita cried.

"I didn't say that,I just meant you got your work cut out for you" Valerie retorted.

"Bull-shit" Matt yelled.

"Back off Mat" Jeff warned.

Matt swore and stormed out of the room.Lita went to follow him and said:

"I'll be right back I promise"

When Lita was gone Jeff turned to Valerie and said:

"Christian has to pay for this"

"Pay for what?" a voice said from the door.

Valerie and Jeff both looked up and saw Taker and Kane standing there.

"Nothing" Valerie said with a smile.

"Don't try to fool me babygirl,Christian has to pay for what?" Taker asked.

"He attacked her in the hallway about 10 minutes ago" Jeff said.

Valerie sighed as the expected outburst came crashing over them.

"He what?" Taker snarled.

"Where's that son of a bitch?" Kane growled.

"Back at the hotel most likely so calm down.You'll get him later,tonight you both have matches and you need to focus on them" Valerie said.

"Screw the matches" Taker growled as he sat down,a little calmer than before.

"What did you come here for?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about something and Kane wanted to ask you to valet for his match"

"But after what happened to you that's out of the question" Kane said matter of factly.

Valerie nodded but she wasn't happy about it.She would have loved to valet for her uncle's match even if that meant being around the very large and very scary Big Show.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Valerie asked her father.

"RVD" Taker spat.

"Oh no,dad he's my friend" Valerie said.

"Maybe he's a friend to you…" Taker began.

"Maybe?" Jeff and Valerie cried at the same time.

"…but he obviously wants more from you than that" Taker said,ignoring Jeff and Valerie's cries.

"What makes you such an expert on what RVD wants from me?" Valerie asked,narrowing her eyes.

"I can tell he wants something more of you by the look in his eyes,that's all you need to know" Taker said.

"This is bull,we're friends and that's all there is to it" 

"It doesn't matter…" Taker said getting up.

He and Kane walked to the door and he turned to his daughter before exiting.

"I have a match against him at Vengeance and than he'll see that no one lusts after my daughter like that"

Taker walked out and Valerie yelled after him.

"He is _not_ lusting after me.Do you hear me?.He's not"

Jeff stroked Valerie's cheek and she calmed down.He kissed her on the lips gently and set out to make her comfortable.He got her some pillows for her back,a blanket to stay warm,a cup of coffee,some candy and the remote control.Jeff and Valerie watched the next match together.RVD vs Bubba Ray Dudley.RVD wins the match but after the match the Undertaker comes out and beats on RVD.He executed a last ride onto the trashcan as Valerie watched on in horror.Taker gets on the mic and says that he and RVD have to talk.RVD needs to learn to stay away from Taker's daughter.This is the first lesson.At Vengeance,he'll graduate with honors.He,along with everyone else,will respect the Undertaker and he will NOT talk to his daughter.

"And as for Christian…your last ride will come soon.Real soon" Taker said to the camera before leaving the ring and leaving RVD in shambles.

Taker knew it was better if he wouldn't see her for a while,he knew she was very angry about what he had done and Valerie was angry,she was scowling and swearing as Jeff sat next to her.

"You seem really upset about what happened to RVD" Jeff said.

"Of course I'm upset,he's my friend" Valerie said.

"Are you sure that's all he is?" Jeff asked,running his hands through his multi-colored hair.

Valerie turned to Jeff and stared at him in disbelief.

"Not you as well" she whispered.

Jeff closed his eyes and cursed himself for his impulsiveness

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have said that.I know it's not true" he said.

Valerie nodded and allowed Jeff to hold her.As she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat tears came streaming down her face._How could they think that of me?,_she thought bitterly.

She watched the rest of the show with very little interest.

Kurt Angle vs Edge.Kurt Angle won because of William Regal's interference._Curses._

Trish is almost forced to kiss Vince McMahon's ass until the Rock comes out and saves her._Yeah,go Rocky. _But than Chris Jericho came out and beat on the Rock.Jeff left during the commercials to get ready for his match and left Valerie in the room by herself.

Hardy Boyz vs Big Show and Kane to become the number one contenders for the tag belts.Valerie watched the match with great interest as it features her boyfriend _and_ her uncle.Lita went for the Hurricanranna on Kane. _No Lita,you can't._Kane catched her and put her back on the top rope._Well,at least uncle Kane listened when I asked him not to hurt my friends,_Valerie thought with a scowl.Kane and the Big Show win the match.

Jeff came storming back into the room after his argument with Matt.He cursed and swore as he walked around the room.Valerie kept quiet as she watched him walk around.Jeff ignored Valerie and went to take a shower as Valerie continued to watch the show.

Tazz vs Undertaker.Taker wins._Figures._Taker grabbed the steel steps and dropped them on Tazz's shoulder after the match.

"Oh for god's sake.You won the match,what more do you want?" Valerie yelled just as Jeff came out of the bathroom.

Jeff sat next to Valerie and kissed her in the neck.Jeff spent the rest of the show making up to Valerie for ignoring her earlier.

A/N : You can imagine neither of them know how the show ended,lol.Read and review please.


	35. Impending Title

A/N : Well,I changed the rating to R,there are some minor sex implications but nothing graphic.

Raw : 03-12-2001.

Raw and Valerie was in a bad mood to say the least.She had a number one contender's match for the WWE Women's title that night and the worst thing had happened.She and her father were on the bike when she went to step off,misstepped and sprained her ankle.Now she had to wrestle a match with a sprained ankle.

She sat on the sofa and watched the show.She refused to walk on crutches despite the doctor's insistence,she knew it was going to be hard enough to wrestle like this,she didn't need to be dealing with crutches as well.

She had already changed into her gear figuring it would safe her from having to rush later on.Her father once again wasn't there but her uncle was.

She didn't know why her father wasn't there and he had avoided answering her questions when she talked to him the day before.It wouldn't have bothered her if he hadn't been so mysterious about it,now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She sighed as she sat watching the show.Chris Jericho was polluting the screen and Valerie wasn't impressed.Kane was in the dressingroom as well,he was getting ready for his match against Bubba Ray Dudley and he was completely focussed.Valerie knew this so she didn't bother him,she could always do that after his match.

She frowned,her match was second on the roster so she had to get ready herself.She got up and wobbled over to her bag,she still needed to tape her wrists.She grabbed the tape and sat down again.Kane turned to her.

"Shouldn't you ask your father if you can wrestle?" Kane asked.

"What for?" Valerie asked.

"He _is_ your dad" Kane said.

"Uncle Kane,I'm 18,I can decide if I'm going to wrestle or not on my own" Valerie said.

"Look munchkin…" Kane said as he sat down beside her "As your uncle I have a responsibility over you,I need to make sure you're safe,I want to make sure you're safe"

"What are you trying to say?" Valerie asked.

"Your dad's gonna kill me if you don't call him" Kane said.

Valerie giggled and shook her head.

"Alright,I'll call him" she said.

"Thanks munchkin" Kane said with a grin.

A messenger came into the room and told Kane that his match was up next.He got up and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to watch my match now" he said before walking out.

Valerie laughed and turned to the monitor.She watched as her uncle took on Bubba Ray Dudley,who was acc-ompanied by Stacy Keibler and D-Von Dudley.She pulled up her eyebrows as Jim Ross commented on the length of Stacy Keibler's legs._Ridiculous,my legs are longer then hers._

Kane whips Bubba Ray into the turnbuckle.Back bodydrop by Kane.Stacy grabbed Kane's leg._Bitch._Kane went to the outside and D-Von attacked him.He was thrown back into the ring by D-Von and Bubba Ray took control of the match.Bubba knocks Kane down and goes on the second rope and missed.Kane picked him up and slammed.Stacy distracted the referee but Kane chokeslammed Bubba Ray and got the win.

Valerie jumped up and down causing her foot to hurt like hell.After the match,D-Von and Bubba did the 3D on Kane but luckily the Big Show came to the rescue and chokeslammed D-Von.

Valerie took a deep breath,in and out.That was weird.She knew her uncle and the Big Show had teamed up before and that they were going to team up together again but she hadn't expected the Big Show to come out. Maybe he was worried about getting those titles,maybe not.Valerie shrugged it off as she anxiously awaited her uncle's return.

Once he had returned and he was alright Valerie decided she was going to call her dad.She walked into the direction of the payphone and passed the APA's "office".Bradshaw and Faarooq both stared at her as she slowly passed.She thought she could hear Bradshaw mutter something like: "Sweet mercy".She walked on and went to the payphone.She threw in a couple of quarters and dialed the number.

"Let's see what daddy has to say" she muttered as she waited.

"Hello" her father's gruff accented voice said on the other side.

"Hey dad" Valerie enthused.

"Hey joyful,it's good that you called cause I've been meaning to talk to you" Taker said.

"About what?" Valerie asked.

"Your match tonight" Taker answered.

Valerie cringed,she had been afraid of that.

"What about it?" she asked,trying to sound indifferent.

"You are not wrestling with a sprained ankle" Taker said.

"But dad,this match is for the number one contendership" Valerie argued.

"No buts,you are not wrestling" Taker repeated.

"Fine" Valerie said.

"Fine?" Taker asked.

"Fine" Valerie said again.

"You're not gonna yell and scream and swear?" Taker asked stunned.

"I don't have time for that,I need to get ready for my match" Valerie said firmly.

"Valerie" Taker yelled,purposely using her real name.

"Bye dad" Valerie said and hung up the phone.

Valerie smiled as she wobbled away from the phone.Her father would give her hell for this but just for tonight it didn't matter.She was going to wrestle that match,no matter what.As she walked back she passed the APA's "office" again,this time Bradshaw turned to her.

"What happened to your leg,gorgeous?" he said looking her legs up and down.

"I misstepped and sprained my ankle" Valerie answered as she walked on.

"Need me to carry you?" Bradshaw said with a smile.

"No thank you,I'll be fine" Valerie hissed through clenched teeth.

Once she was out of view,she stopped and leaned against the wall.Walking with a sprained ankle was more tiring than she thought but she was close to the dressingroom so it didn't really matter.She took a deep breath and than continued her walk to the dressingroom.When she got there,she got in and sat down.

"What did your father say?" Kane asked.

"He said it was alright as long as I'd be careful" Valerie lied.

"You're a lousy liar" Kane remarked.

"I am not lying" Valerie defended.

"Yes you are,you're father would never agree to let you wrestle with that foot" Kane said.

Valerie didn't say anything.Kane sighed and sat next to her as she sat there with a frown on her face.

"Why do you keep defying your father?" Kane asked.

"I am not defying my father,everytime I want something he decides that it's not good for me.He's doing it on purpose"

"You're father's not out to ruin your life" Kane stated.

"No,he's just out to make it very difficult" Valerie said.

"Munchkin…" Kane started.

"It's true.This whole problem he has with Jeff isn't based on Jeff,it's based on the fact that he's my boyfriend. I've had boyfriends before and none of them were good enough.It's the same thing with wrestling,no matter what I want he's always there to ruin it and I don't understand" Valerie said,tears forming in her eyes.

Kane put his arm around his little niece and gently stroked her hair.

"Why is he so bent on making me miserable?" Valerie asked,crying fully now.

Kane embraced Valerie and let her cry on his shoulder.A messenger came to the door and told Valerie that it was time for her match.Valerie startled,she had to get out there and she looked a mess.She cursed herself for being so damn sensitive.She wobbled into the bathroom and fixed herself up as quickly as she could.Once she was done,she rushed out and went to the entrance._Thank god,Molly has gone first._

She looked around and saw Jeff standing there,obviously looking for someone.When he saw her his face lit up and he ran to her,he lift her into the air and whirled her around.He kissed her on the lips and said:

"I came to wish you luck for your match"

"Thank you,I'm gonna need it with this foot" Valerie said with a sigh.

Jeff nodded and he looked worried.

"Are you sure you should wrestle with that ankle?" he asked.

"I'm positive" Valerie answered.

Valerie's music came blaring through the speakers and she gave Jeff a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's time" she said.

She walked to the curtains,Jeff right behind her.

"I'll be watching" Jeff said.

Valerie nodded and took a deep breath.She _had _to win this match,everything depended on it.When her music became louder,she stepped out and went to the ring,trying to walk as normally as she could.Kane was watching backstage and he shook his head,this wasn't going to work.

Valerie got into the ring as the crowd roared in approval.Valerie didn't pay much attention to it,she needed to focus on Molly,Molly was by no means a pushover and Valerie would need every ounce of strength and concentration to beat her.

"I can do this" she muttered while Molly walked to her.

"Hey Valerie,are you sure about wrestling with that ankle?" Molly asked.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with my ankle?" Valerie asked with a smirk.

Molly smiled back,took a step back and waited for the bell to ring.As soon as the bell rang Molly went for a baseballslide towards Valerie's ankle.Valerie managed to move out of the way just in time,she reached down and grabbed Molly by the hair.She pulled Molly up only to be kicked in the ankle.Valerie cried out in pain and when Molly grabbed her from behind for a German Suplex,Valerie elbowed her in the face sending her flying across the ring.

Valerie was breathing heavily,that kick in the ankle had really hurt.She waited for Molly to get up,picked her up and slammed her down into a powerbomb.Valerie knew she had to finish Molly off quickly because she would never last long with that busted up ankle.Molly also knew that this so she tried to stall and lengthen the match so she could get the upperhand.

Valerie decided to not take any risks and so she immediately grabbed Molly and DDT'd her.She went for the pin.1…2…and Molly kicked out.Molly got up,Valerie DDT'd her again and this time she scored the 1…2…3.

Valerie took her time to catch her breath as she rolled out of the ring.She was met by Jeff halfway up the ramp much to the crowd's delight and they walked backstage together,Jeff supporting Valerie.

When they got backstage the first person they ran into was Kane.He walked to the dressingroom with them.

"Are you alright munckin?" he asked.

"I'm fine.I just need to take a shower and I'll be good as new" Valerie said.

Both Kane and Jeff looked sceptical but Valerie just shrugged and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time she was done taking a shower the Hardy Boyz were already facing Tajiri and Spike Dudley.Valerie sat in front of the tv alongside her uncle and paid close attention to the match.Spike pushed Matt into Jeff,making Jeff fall off the apron.Matt and Jeff got in eachother's faces until Spike and Tajiri rolled them up and almost pinned them.Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Spike and Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb and they get the win.They argued with eachother after the match.

"What is Matt's problem anyway?" Valerie huffed.

"You're biassed" Kane remarked with a smile.

"How so?" Valerie asked.

"You like Matt but you're head over heels in love with Jeff" Kane said.

"I don't know what you mean" Valerie said.

"Of course you don't,munchkin,of course you don't" Kane said.

Valerie blushed and looked away.Lita barged into the room.

"I don't believe it,I just don't believe it" Lita cried.

Valerie got up and stood in front of Lita,despite the pain in her ankle.

"Wow,Lita calm down.What happened?" Valerie asked.

"Matt and Jeff were arguing a couple of minutes ago and I tried to stop them…"

"Oh my god,is Jeff alright?" Valerie interrupted.

"Jeff's fine,it's me you should be worried about" Lita snapped.

Valerie pulled her eyebrows up but didn't say anything so Lita continued.

"As I tried to stop them Matt told me that if I loved him I should take his side.I told him I wasn't taking any sides and he told me that I will be the referee for their match at Vengeance" Lita said in one breath.

"Damn" was all Valerie could say.

"I don't want to be the ref Val,what am I gonna do?" Lita asked.

"I don't know.It sounds like all you _can_ do is be the ref for the match,be impartial and let Matt and Jeff settle their differences in the ring"

"They shouldn't be fighting Valerie" Lita said.

"I know they shouldn't but that isn't going to stop them.Lita,don't worry.They've been brothers all their loves they've fought in the past and they'll fight in the future.It's nothing to worry about" Valerie said.

Lita looked at Valerie and sighed.

"I don't know if all this cheers me up or not but it sure sounds reasonable" Lita said.

"Of course it's reasonable,I came up with it" Valerie said putting her arm around Lita.

She heard Kane chuckling behind her and she gave him a thunderous glare.He stuck his hands in the air in surrender and turned back to the monitor.

"I gotta share that one with your father" Kane muttered,still chuckling.

Valerie ignored him and turned back to Lita with a smile.Lita smiled back and said:

"Thank you"

"You're always welcome" Valerie said,shooting a warning glance at her uncle.

Her uncle was watching the monitor but he had a smile on his face.Valerie shook her head and scowled.Lita left for the Hardy lockerroom after promising to send Jeff over as soon as he had taken his shower.Valerie sat down beside her uncle and watched the monitor.After watching the Chris Jericho vs Steve Austin for a while Kane turned to Valerie with a smile and looked at her.

"Get that smirk of your face" Valerie warned.

"Or what?" Kane asked.

"Or I'll remove it from your face" she said,her face forming a smile.

Kane just laughed only to be attacked by a 6 foot redhead.Instead of fighting him,which she would lose no matter what she did,she did something he couldn't stand.It had become a well-known fact amongst Valerie's friends and family that Valerie was ticklish,what not many people knew however was that Kane was ticklish as well.Valerie tickled Kane into submission.

"Say uncle" Valerie said,giggling.

"But you're not my uncle,I'm yours" Kane said,between laughs.

"Say uncle or I'm not going to stop" Valerie said.

"Uncle,uncle" Kane said.

Valerie stopped tickling Kane,only to be picked up,slung over his shoulder and carried into the bathroom. Valerie squealed as she realized what he was going to do.

"No,no,I'll never do it again I swear,I'll be good"

Kane laughed and turned the shower on,intending on completely soaking her.Just then Jeff came into the room and into the bathroom.He saw Valerie hanging over Kane's shoulder,giggling and complaning and laughed as well.Valerie looked up and said:

"Jeff,Jeff,help me,help me"

Jeff considered letting Kane do it but than decided against it.He walked to Valerie,reached for her and let her grab hold of him.He pulled Valerie over Kane's shoulder and set her down on the ground.Kane sighed,turned around,grabbed both Valerie and Jeff and put them both in the shower with their clothes on.Valerie's foot hurt like hell but she chose to ignore it.Kane walked out of the shower laughing quietly.

Both Valerie and Jeff came out of the shower soaked and laughing.When Jeff looked at Valerie,he saw her with her clothes sticking to her body,her hair all wet and he couldn't compose himself.He stepped to her and kissed her on the lips.She put her arms around him and kissed him back.Jeff gently pushed Valerie against the wall and slipped his hands up her shirt.He looked her in the eyes,asking for permission.She nodded.

About 15 minutes later Kane was watching William Regal taking on Bradshaw.Valerie and Jeff had been in the shower the whole time and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.Kane didn't have a problem with the two of them being together,Taker on the other hand.Kane chuckled,he'd have a fit if he'd know what the two lovebirds were doing right now.After another 5 minutes both Jeff and Valerie came out,Valerie wearing some dry clothes,Jeff wearing his wet pants but a dry shirt that had a WWE logo on it.

"That was quick" Kane remarked with a sly smile.

Valerie glared at her uncle but Jeff didn't seem to mind.He just smiled.

"I better go change my pants before I catch myself a cold" Jeff said,kissing Valerie's cheek.

Valerie blushed and nodded.

"I'll be right back" Jeff said,before dashing out the door.

Kane looked at Valerie with a big smirk.

"Don't start" Valerie said.

"Who's starting?" Kane asked innocently "You're father would kill him though"

"My father doesn't have to know" Valerie said.

"The boy really makes you happy doesn't he?" Kane asked.

"Jeff's a man,not a boy" Valerie said.

"Obviously" Kane remarked.

"And to answer your question,yes he…what do you mean obviously?"

"Well,by the sound of it…" Kane began.

"You heard us?" Valerie asked,clasping her hand over her mouth.

Kane just smirked and Valerie sighed in exasperation.She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Careful,I might have to put you in the shower again" Kane warned.

"I'll thank you not to,I just changed into some dry clothes" Valerie said.

"It'd be a good excuse to get back in the bathroom with your boyfriend" Kane said.

"And you call yourself an adult" Valerie scolded but she was smiling.

Valerie,Jeff and Kane watched the last match of the show together.Vince McMahon and Kurt Angle vs the Rock and Trish Stratus.The Rock and Trish Stratus win the match meaning Vince would have to kiss the Rock's ass on Smackdown.

"That I gotta see" Valerie said with a smile.

"You're father will be here on Smackdown,I think he's gonna give you a really hard time for wrestling tonight" Kane said.

"I'll live" Valerie said,shrugging.

Valerie drove back to the hotel with Jeff that night after Jeff promised Kane to deliver her safe and sound. Valerie felt good,she had title shot coming up pretty soon and she felt confident that she would be the next WWE Women's champion.

A/N : Please,please,please read and review.


	36. Postponed

Smackdown : 06-12-2001.

Chicago at the Allstate Arena.

Valerie stormed out of Vince McMahon's office with a scowl on her face._How dare he?.He can't do that._But the truth was he could and he did.Valerie had been called into Vince McMahon's office earlier and from the very start she knew it had to mean bad news.Valerie swore loudly as she stepped into the dressingroom raising her father's eyebrows.

"What did he say?" Taker asked.

"That my match has been postponed" Valerie sneered.

"Why?" Taker asked.

"He said tonight Trish will defend the title against Jazz,I can't have the match at Vengeance since Trish will be defending it against Jacqueline,I can't have the match on the Raw after that because Trish has a tag match with the Rock against the Dudley Boyz and the Smackdown that follows that Trish has the night off.So now I have to wait until Raw,11 days from now" Valerie ranted.

Taker didn't say anything,he just nodded.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing" Taker said.

But Valerie didn't buy that,she knew that look on his face.She shrugged it off for the moment and said:

"When I asked him for another match he gave me some halfass excuse about me needing rest"

Valerie said the last words very slowly as something was beginning to dawn on her.She leaned forward and looked her father in the eyes while she said:

"I find his concern very peculiar since it's obvious he doesn't like me very much"

Her father looked away and Valerie than knew for sure.

"You got Vince McMahon to postpone my match" she said matter-of-factly.

Taker didn't say anything.

"You bastard" Valerie yelled.

Taker got up and stepped to Valerie but she stood her ground.

"What did you call me?" Taker asked.

"I called you a bastard because that's what you are" Valerie yelled.

"You better apologize little lady" Taker warned.

"Or what?" Valerie said.

"Or you wont be in this federation for much longer" Taker answered.

Valerie went to hit her father but he grabbed hold of her hand and let go of it immediately after.

"How could you do this to me?" Valerie asked,near tears.

"I want to keep you safe,if you wrestle for the belt today with that ankle…" Taker said.

"My ankle's fine" Valerie snarled.

"No it's not" Taker said.

"Yes it is,this is just another one of your excuses to make my life miserable.You always do this,you're trying to ruin my relationship with Jeff,you're trying to ruin my friendship with RVD and now you're trying to ruin my shot at the Women's title" Valerie yelled.

Taker was taken aback by this,it was true he was doing all those things but he was doing them to keep her safe,to keep her pure and untouched like a father should.

"I did what I had to do and I will continue to do what I have to do" Taker said.

Valerie couldn't believe it.She turned around and walked out of the room in tears.It saddened Taker to see her cry but he was going to do what he had to do,no matter what.

Valerie walked through the hallway and ran into Test.He looked her up and down as she passed.Valerie didn't even bother to yell at him,she just kept on going until she reached her boyfriend's room.She knocked on the door and it was opened by Jeff.Jeff saw his girlfriend standing there with tears in her eyes and he immediately embraced her.

"Hey,what happened?" Jeff asked.

"My father…" Valerie began.

But she didn't know how to continue.She couldn't stand it,on one hand she hated her father for what he had done but on the other she knew it was his way of keeping her safe.

"Why can't he just stay out of my life?" Valerie sobbed.

Jeff walked Valerie into his room and sat her down.He had both his arms wrapped around her and he was gently stroking her hair.

"Now,tell me what happened" Jeff said.

And so Valerie told the story of Vince McMahon postponing her match and her father being a bully.She told Jeff what her father had said.

"What an asshole" Jeff muttered.

Valerie nodded and took a deep breath.She agreed with Jeff on that one.

"So…" Valerie said wiping her face "I don't have a match tonight.I guess the only thing I can do is sit back here and watch the show,just like my daddy wants me to"

Valerie spat the word daddy out as though it were trash.She sighed bitterly and leaned into Jeff.

"Do you have a match?" Valerie asked.

"Nope" Jeff said.

"Than we can watch the show together" Valerie said smiling through her tears.

Jeff smiled as well and nodded.Jeff and Valerie watched the show which started out with Edge,Big Show and Kane vs William Regal and the Dudley Boyz.Valerie jumped up and walked to the door.

"Watch me on tv now" she yelled to a confused Jeff before storming out.

She ran through the hallway as fast as her ankle allowed hoping that she was still on time.She was,Kane,Edge and Big Show were standing at the entrance.

"Uncle Kane,uncle Kane" Valerie yelled.

Kane turned around and looked on as Valerie approached.

"I wanna valet for you" she said,out of breath.

"I'm sorry munchkin but…" Kane started.

"Great,my father got to you as well" Valerie yelled before he could finish.

"He's just trying to keep you safe" Kane said.

"Spare me" Valerie yelled.

Valerie turned to Edge and smiled.

"Can I valet for you Edge?" Valerie asked.

Kane scowled at Edge,warning him silently not to say yes but he was oblivious to it.

"Sure" he said with a smile.

Edge knew Valerie was only being his valet so she could be out there but it was nice to pretend that she did it because of him.He grinned as he stood next to her waiting for his music.He would go first,followed by the Big Show and then Kane.William Regal and the Dudley's were already out there.

"I really don't think this is a good idea munchkin" Kane said.

"I'm going out there,uncle Kane" Valerie said firmly.

Valerie heard her uncle mutter:"Why me?" behind her as Edge's music cued.Edge offered Valerie a winning smile as they stepped through the curtains.The cheers were deafening and more than Valerie had expected. Most of them were for Edge,she knew this for sure but it was nice to know that some of them were for her. Backstage Jeff gawked as he saw his girlfriend coming out with Edge.Taker very nearly threw a fit.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Edge and Valerie stood outside the ring as the Big Show came out.Kane's music hit but much to everyone's surprise it was mixed with Taker's.Both Taker and Kane came out to the music.Kane for the match,Taker for his daughter.Taker walked around the ring,to his daughter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Taker half-yelled.

"I'm doing what I have to do and I will continue to do what I have to do" Valerie spat.

Taker closed his eyes as he heard his own words being thrown at him.The bell rang as Edge and Regal started the match.

"Joyful…" Taker started.

"Don't start dad,I'm staying right here" Valerie said firmly.

"Than so am I" Taker said.

"I don't need you to baby me like this" Valerie snarled.

But Taker wasn't moving.Valerie shook her head and turned to the ring.She had a match to watch and people to cheer for.D-Von tagged Bubba in and they did a double shoulder block to Edge,followed by elbow drops and a double axe handle by Bubba.Bubba covered.

"Come on Edge.Let's go" Valerie yelled,pounding the apron.

Edge kicked out and he and Bubba took eachother out with a double clothesline.Edge tagged Kane and Bubba tagged D-Von.Valerie grinned as Kane approached D-Von._Let's see him work his way out of this one._

Bubba was still in the ring as Kane executed right hands to D-Von and a back body drop to Bubba.Kane than clotheslined both Dudleys and Valerie cheered.Taker only half watched the match,he was too worried about taking care of his daughter.Kane executed a Big Boot and a Lariat to Regal.The Dudley's double teamed Kane knocking him over the top rope.Edge blind tagged in but was knocked off the apron.Valerie swore but the Big Show cleared the ring.

That's Stacy decided to interfere.She got up on the apron to distract the Big Show but Valerie ran around the ring,grabbed Stacy's leg and pushed her into the ring.Stacy yelped as she flew over the top rope.William Regal was outside the ring but he didn't attack her and Valerie immediately turned around,her father was standing right behind her as she thought he would be.She scowled at him and walked away from him.

The Dudley's 3-D'd Kane but the Big Show chokeslammed Bubba only to be knocked down with the brass knuckles.Edge speared Regal.Edgecution to D-Von and the cover.1…2…3.Valerie cheered for Edge as he left the ring.She walked to him.

"Are you alright?" Valerie asked.

Edge turned to her and grinned painfully.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Edge said.

Valerie nodded.Valerie started walking up the ramp,stopping halfway to see where Edge was only to find that both her father and her uncle were right behind her.She huffed and walked on.Taker sighed and Kane shook his head.

"That temper of hers seems to get worse everyday" Kane said.

"You're not kidding me" Taker said.

"You were rather blunt having her match postponed like that" Kane commented.

"I know" Taker simply said.

Taker walked up the ramp and to the backstage area.Valerie had long since returned to Jeff's lockerroom.

"Bastard" Valerie muttered as she walked in.

"Who?.Edge?" Jeff spat.

"Pardon me?" Valerie asked.

"I used to think the interest came from Edge only,but now…"

"Don't you fucking start.You know it isn't like that" Valerie yelled.

Jeff looked a little taken aback by Valerie's outburst.

"Valerie…" Jeff started.

"No Jeff" Valerie said,turning her back to Jeff.

Jeff sighed and walked to her.He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry.I know it isn't like that.I do" Jeff said.

Valerie sighed and relaxed in Jeff's arms.She reached back and stroked Jeff's face.

"Don't be sorry.You didn't do anything.I should have talked to if I was going to be Edge's valet"

"Maybe but I should know that I can trust you" Jeff said.

Valerie turned around in Jeff's arms and put her arms around him.

"You can trust me.I love you and only you" Valerie.

Jeff smiled and kissed Valerie on the lips.

"Don't make me sing it to you" Valerie said.

"With that accent" Jeff muttered.

"Jeff Hardy" Valerie cried as Jeff laughed.

She tickled him and he tickled her back.Valerie lost that one,she was simply too ticklish,all someone had to do was suggest tickling her and she would burst into a fit of giggles.

They sat down and watched the show together.Trish vs Jazz.Valerie scowled,she didn't believe for one second that Jazz deserved a title-shot and yet Jazz had one and Valerie didn't._All because of my father._

She shrugged the discouraging thoughts off as she snuggled into Jeff's arms even further.Jeff gladly tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair.

Trish defeated Jazz but she was attacked by Jazz and Molly Holly after the match.Valerie got up from the couch and started for the door.

"You shouldn't…" Jeff said.

"Yes I should" Valerie simply stated.

Even if she wasn't going to be in a match,she was damn sure going to be in the ring as much as she could be. She ran out to the ring and disposed of Molly Holly quickly.But while she was fighting Jazz she was attacked from behind by Steven Richards,Jazz' new found associate.

Richards kicked Valerie down but before he could do anything else he was beaten away from Valerie by RVD.Things got out of control from there.Jeff Hardy came out as well and helped RVD take Richards apart,only to turn around and kick RVD in the head.Rob fell down as Valerie tryed to stop Jeff.

"He's my friend,that's all it is" Valerie cried.

"I know I can trust you but I also know I can't trust him" Jeff yelled.

RVD had gotten out of the ring but he was met halfway down the ramp by the Undertaker,Taker was held back by Kane but he was clearly pissed off.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter" Taker yelled.

"Somebody needs to help her out if you wont" RVD yelled back.

This only served to piss Taker off even more.Kane stood between the two men as RVD retreated to the back. Valerie and Jeff left the ring together and walked to Taker and Kane.

"What on earth were you thinking coming out here?" Taker asked.

"This should have been my match and it would have been if it hadn't been for you" Valerie yelled.

Valerie went to walk away but Taker grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't walk away from me.I did what I did because I care for you,I wanna help you" Taker said.

"You think taking the one thing I want away from me is helping me?.That's delusional" Valerie said bitterly.

"I am your father…" Taker growled.

"And a lousy one at that" Valerie yelled before he could say anything else.

She pulled her arm away from Taker and stormed off,followed by Jeff.When they got backstage and Valerie calmed down a little,Jeff asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine" Valerie said,shaking all over her body.

Jeff embraced Valerie tightly and held her until she stopped shaking.Valerie and Jeff once again sat in Jeff's room and watched the tv.Rob Van Dam faced Matt Hardy in a Hardcore Title match.RVD won but he was attacked by Taker after the match.Taker tossed him into the mirrors on the set.He rammed a ladder into RVD and then mocked him with the thumbs.Before leaving he yelled:

"You will not go near my daughter punk"

Valerie closed her eyes and swore.

"Why can't he just stay out of it?" she asked.

"As wrong as he was to postpone your match,he does care" Jeff said.

"He has a funny way of showing it" Valerie said.

Jeff nodded,he couldn't argue with that.Jeff loved Valerie more than anything and he would never step aside for Taker but Taker's promise to keep his daughter safe and untouched was a little unnerving.Valerie watched the rest of the show along with Jeff and they both had a great time watching Vince McMahon kissing Rikishi's ass. Valerie became very tense when her father came out for his match against Raven.Taker had forced Vince McMahon to turn it into a Hell in a Cell match so he could tear Raven apart.

Valerie looked on as her father slowly but surely picked Raven apart,limb from limb.Raven didn't stand a chance against an enraged Undertaker and he lost the match.During the match Tommy Dreamer came down and took Taker's bike.

After Taker won the match he went for his bike but it was just sitting there at the top of the ramp.Taker walked up the ramp and turned to the crowd only to be attacked from behind by RVD.Valerie jumped up a little as she saw that.RVD hit Taker with a chair and than went backstage.Valerie got up.

"I better go see if he's alright" Valerie said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"He did wrestle Raven for me,I guess I should" Valerie said.

"I'm going with you" Jeff said.

Valerie nodded and walked into the hallway.Jeff walked behind her as she made her way to the curtains.She ran into RVD along the way.He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry" RVD said.

Valerie shook her head and said:

"Don't be,it was inevitable"

She walked on and RVD looked at her as she went.Jeff scowled at RVD before walking after Valerie.Valerie walked out,with Jeff behind her at some distance.She walked to her father,who was trying to get up,and gently grabbed hold of his arm.He swung around and looked at Valerie.She didn't smile,she didn't nod,she just stood there looking at him.The crowd cheered loudly as both Valerie and Taker walked backstage together.

A/N : Please review and tell me what you think.


	37. Maybe

A/N : I'm having a bad case of writer's block and I don't know what to do about it.This chapter is shorter and probably not very interesting but I'll get back on track soon.

Vengeance 2001 : 09-12-2001.

Valerie snorted as she walked into the building,she should have been the champion by now.But she wasn't because of her father.This was the reason she refused to accept her father's offer for a ride to the arena,she wasn't going to be nice to him,not anymore.

She had been given her own dressingroom at her request and she was glad.She felt strange and she needed privacy,now more than ever.She wasn't going to wrestle that night and she had already decided not to come out either.She was going to be there for Jeff and that would be it.

The show had long since started and Valerie knew it was almost time for Jeff's match.As she dumped her bag in her room she decided she would go to look for him right away.She walked into the hallway and was almost immediately met by Lita.

"Hey sister golden hair" Lita said.

"Hey Lolita" Valerie greeted.

Valerie looked at Lita,who was fiddling with her hair and sighed.

"Nervous huh?" Valerie asked.

"It's terrible Val,I don't wanna be the referee for this match"

"I know but everything's gonna be fine.Matt and Jeff just need to duke it out and than when they're done they can go back to being brother's again" Valerie said reassuringly.

"I hope so" Lita said sighing.

Valerie hugged Lita tightly,which made Lita feel a little bit better.

"You'll see" Valerie said.

Valerie broke the hug and looked Lita in the eyes.

"But you have to call it down the middle,you can't pick sides" Valerie said.

"If I don't pick Matt's side I'm afraid I'll lose him" Lita said.

"If you call it down the middle and Matt leaves you because of it,that's Matt's shame,not yours" Valerie said.

"That'll do me alot of good" Lita spat bitterly.

"Lita…" Valerie started.

"Just let me be Val,just let me be" Lita said,walking off.

Valerie watched Lita's retreating back with sadness in her heart._Poor girl,all caught up in the middle._Valerie sighed and decided to find Jeff.When she reached his door she knocked on his door and waited.Jeff answered the door with a tense look on his face.

"Hey" he said with a small smile.

"Hi" Valerie said softly.

Jeff walked into the room and Valerie followed.

"Listen,I know you need to focus so I'm not gonna get in your way.I'm just gonna be here when you need me" Valerie said.

Jeff turned around and looked at Valerie adoringly.

"Thank you" Jeff said.

He kissed her on the lips and turned away.Valerie sat down and started writing in her notebook.Jeff was tense and nervous,he was fighting his own brother.Why did it have to turn out this way?.Jeff didn't know but he did know he wasn't laying down for anyone,not even his big brother.

Jeff turned around and looked at his girlfriend,who was sitting in the corner with her notebook._What did I do to deserve someone as special as her?,_he thought with a smile.He took a deep breath and forced his thoughts back to his match.A match he was determined to win.

Only five minutes later a stagehand came in and told Jeff it was time for his match.Valerie got up and walked to Jeff.She kissed him briefly and said:

"Good luck,I'll be watching"

Jeff smiled and nodded.He walked out the door leaving Valerie behind.Valerie sat herself down in front of the screen and got ready to watch the match.Lita's music hit and she made her way to the ring._You go girl,_Valerie thought as she watched.Next Jeff came out and did his posing.The music just continued and Matt came out. 

The match itself was long and hard on both Matt and Jeff but in the end Jeff hit Matt with the swanton bomb and pinned him for the win.Matt tried to get his foot on the ropes and Lita didn't see it.Jeff pulled his foot off the ropes and pinned him.Matt and Lita argued about this until Matt ran off.

When Jeff came backstage Valerie was waiting for him.She supported him as they walked back to his locker room.Valerie was very worried as she helped him sit down.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Valerie asked.

"No,I'll be fine" Jeff said as he tried to steady his breathing.

Valerie stroked his back as he leaned into her.Jeff smiled as he rested his head against Valerie's shoulder. The stroking of his back calmed him enormously and he was beginning to have trouble staying awake.They sat there for a while until Jeff was ready to get up.Valerie helped Jeff into the shower where Jeff assured Valerie he would be fine on his own.

"Getting prudish on me are we?" Valerie asked with a smile.

"No,I'm just saying we should save the good stuff for later" Jeff said grinning slyly.

"Are you hungry?" Valerie asked blushing.

"Starving" Jeff said.

"I'll have something ready for you when you're done" Valerie said.

Valerie walked out of the room and Jeff took a shower.She walked out of the room and to the cafeteria._A nice meal will do him good._She walked into the cafeteria and ordered a meal of potatoes,steak and vegetables, pudding for desert and a large glass of coke.She walked out with the full tray and headed for Jeff's lockerroom. She figured he would be done by now.

As she walked the napkin she had taken with her slid off the tray.She made an exasperated sound as she put the tray down on a table in the hall and bent down to get the napkin.As she was squatting down two very broad legs approached.She got up and found herself face to face with Rhyno,again.She gasped as he backed her up against the wall.He pressed his forehead against hers and looked her up and down but as he had done the first time,he walked off.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him go and she picked the tray up again.She walked into Jeff's room,still a little bit shaken by Rhyno,and saw Jeff sitting there in clean clothes with a smile on his face.She smiled back,forgetting all about what had happened,and put the tray down in front of Jeff.

"What did you get me?" Jeff asked.

"Lots of potatoes and lots of vegetables" Valerie said.

She grabbed his fork,spiked a vegetable and held it to Jeff's mouth.

"Vegetable are good for you" she said seriously.

Jeff laughed and ate the vegetable.He ate the rest of the meal while Valerie watched the show.Her uncle Kane and the Big Show had just finished losing their match._Shit._

After that match it was time for her father the Undertaker to take on RVD for the Hardcore Championship._Kick his ass Rob.He deserves it._Valerie had been willing to mend things with her father but he had shown no remorse about postponing her match nor was he planning on leaving Jeff alone._Fine than,if that's what he wants._Taker won the match,eliciting a stream on not so proper words from Valerie's mouth,and became the new Hardcore Champion.

"Look at him showing off his belt,like he deserves it" Valerie sneered.

Jeff kissed Valerie on the back of her head and put his arms around her.He agreed with Valerie when it came to Taker but he didn't want her to waste her energy on it.Valerie watched the rest of the show but she and Jeff were mainly interested in eachother.

Trish Stratus defeated Jacqueline._Good for her._When Valerie caught herself thinking that she felt a little ashamed.Trish deserved the title and it wasn't her fault Valerie didn't have the title.

Kurt Angle faced Steve Austin (champ) and Valerie wasn't really interested.She didn't care for Kurt and she defenitely didn't care for Austin.What she cared for was the Rock winning the title by the end of the night.

Austin won the match and was still champion.

By the time the Rock and Chris Jericho squared off Jeff was fast asleep in her arms.She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead._My Jeffy._

The Rock and Chris Jericho went at it and Valerie silently cheered for the Rock,making sure not to wake Jeff up.Jericho won the match and Valerie scowled.

The last match of the night was Steve Austin vs Chris Jericho and Valerie didn't care who won.She grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.She rested her head and closed her eyes.It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.10 minutes later there was a knock on the door,both Jeff and Valerie were asleep so nobody answered.The knock came again but still nobody answered.The door slowly opened and a 6'10 foot figure stepped into the room followed by a 7 foot figure.

They looked at the two lovebirds as they slept in eachother's arms and Taker couldn't help but smile.Maybe he was wrong to try to pry Jeff Hardy away from Valerie.

"Let's go before we wake them up" Kane whispered.

Taker nodded as he and Kane walked to the door.Before Taker left he cast another glance at his daughter. Maybe,just maybe.

A/N : Are you guys still reading this?.If so please,please,please review.I'd really appreciate it.


	38. All Forgiven

A/N : Okay,I think my writer's block is almost over.Writer's block really stinks lol.I think you may notice that Valerie is by no means capable of wrestling men,except maybe when she's angry,and she will only be doing so on occasion,when there is a reason.Enjoy the chapter.

Raw : 10-12-2001.

Valerie sighed as she stood in the hallway.She didn't really notice anything around her,she was too busy thinking about what had happened on the previous days.She had encountered her father on several occasions in the plane and at restaurants and she had managed to ignore him every time until he came to her door at the hotel.

He refused to leave until they talked and when he had told her about how much he cared and how badly he wanted her to be happy,her heart had melted,_again._She had forgiven him and he had promised to try and be reasonable about her relationship with Jeff.

The fact that she didn't have a match for the night was a painful reminder of what had happened though.Valerie was currently standing next to her father,who was sitting on his bike,with an enormous scowl on her face.Taker had a match against Spike Dudley and she had asked him to let her accompany him to ringside but he had said no,it was a hardcore match and she might get hurt.

Taker looked at Valerie's scowling face and frowned.

"What's with the permanent scowl?" he asked.

"Nothing" she snapped.

"Watch your tongue little lady,you may be 18 but I'm still your father and you still need to respect me"

Valerie's expression changed into one of sadness.Taker tilted his head and said:

"Hey,you're still my babygirl aren't you?"

Valerie smiled and hugged her father,he stroked her hair.They broke the hug after a while and Taker said:

"I love you joyful,I always will"

"I love you too daddy"

Taker smiled at Valerie and started his bike.Some of the employees were looking at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Taker growled.

The employees quickly looked away and Valerie giggled.Taker smiled and when his music came on,he said:

"You take care of yourself while I'm gone"

"I will,good luck in you match"

"Thanks,I'm gonna need it" Taker said sarcastically.

Valerie laughed and waved as he left.A few minutes later Spike came by.

"Good luck Spike" Valerie said.

Spike turned to Valerie and scowled at her.He snorted at her and stepped through the curtains.Valerie frowned and said:

"What's his problem?"

Valerie walked back to her dressingroom intending on watching the match when Jeff came running up to her.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hi" Valerie said.

They kissed eachother after which Jeff said:

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to valet for me tonight"

"I thought you didn't have a match" Valerie said.

"So did I but Matt set up a triple threat match between him,me and Lita" Jeff said.

"You're kidding" Valerie said stunned.

"I'm afraid not" a voice said from behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw Lita walking towards them.Lita looked a little sad as she looked at Valerie.

"Hey,how are you holding up?" Valerie asked.

"Fine.I'm surprised you're not yelling at me for the way I spoke to you yesterday" Lita said.

"Oh don't be silly,I know you were under alot of pressure" Valerie said gently.

"And the pressure is only getting worse.I've been trying to get Matt to talk to me but so far he's been ignoring me" Lita said softly.

"Than you should keep trying,you can't walk away from your relationship with him just because he's being a little bone-headed right now.Matt's worth it,you and I both know that" Valerie said,putting her hands on Lita's shoulders.

"He is,I know he is.I just hope all this will be over soon" Lita said.

Valerie smiled reassuringly and hugged Lita.Jeff watched all this with a smile.Valerie really was a great person._A heart of gold and a character to die for,_Jeff thought still smiling.Lita broke the hug and said:

"I better go and find Matt,maybe I can talk him out of this"

"Good luck" Valerie said.

Lita walked off and left Jeff and Valerie standing there.

"I need to go watch what remains of my dad's match if anything remains at all.I will be happy to valet for you by the way" Valerie said.

Jeff smiled and hugged Valerie,giving her a kiss in the nape of her neck.Jeff's eyes shot open at the sound Valerie had made.He looked at her and smiled.

"Did you just…purr?" Jeff asked.

Valerie smiled slyly.

"I'm not sure,I guess you're gonna have to wait until tonight to find out" Valerie said teasingly before walking off.

Jeff stood in the hallway with his mouth hanging open.He leaned against the wall.

"She purred" he said with a smile.

He found that the prospect of hearing it again tonight excited him._I need to get ready for my match,_he thought as he walked off to his lockerroom.

Valerie watched the remainder of her father's match and it ended as she had expected it to.Taker gave Spike the last ride on a trashcan and got the 1,2,3.After the match Taker chokeslammed Spike to the outside and Valerie shook her head.She walked into the hallway to meet her father in the hallway and when he came through the curtains she walked up to him.

"Oh you big bully you" she said.

Taker laughed,parked his bike and got up.He stood next to Valerie and put his arm around her.

"You know your old man too well joyful" he said.

"Yeah" Valerie said and she was smiling.

Not much later Valerie was sitting in her dressingroom,half watching the show when her uncle Kane came walking in.

"Hey munchkin" he said.

"Hey uncle Kane" Valerie greeted.

"Do you feel up to being my valet?" Kane asked.

"Of course" Valerie said,smiling broadly.

She jumped up and followed her uncle to the curtains.William Regal had gone out first and he was shooting his mouth off.He said that what he did to Edge was just the beginning,this was the new Regal…Kane's music hit and he and Valerie come out.The bell rang and the match was on it's way.Kane whipped William Regal in the turnbuckle and clotheslined him.Back body drop by Kane.Kane put him in the corner again and beat on him. Side Walk Slam by Kane.1,2 but Regal kicked out.Kane clotheslined Regal and Regal went to the outside. Valerie was there as well and she quickly moved out of the way.Kane went up top and jumped but Regal moved out of the way.Valerie was standing a couple of feet behind Regal as she cheered her uncle on.

"Come on uncle Kane,you can do it" she yelled.

Regal grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and put them on his left hand.Valerie saw this and went to stop him from hitting her uncle.She grabbed him by his arm but he elbowed her straight in the face.She went down hard and Regal turned around to look at who he hit.He gasped when he saw Valerie on the floor.He kneeled down.

"Young lady,are you alright?" he asked.

But Kane grabbed Regal and threw him back into the ring.In the ring,Regal punched Kane with the brass knuckles a couple of times and he got the 1,2,3.He left the ring and walked around to see how Valerie was doing and when he saw that she was getting up,he knew she'd be alright.He nodded and walked up the ramp. Kane in the mean time wasn't so sure.He put his arm around her and let her lean on him.

"I'm fine,I just got knocked down that's all" Valerie said.

Kane nodded but he was still sceptical.He walked next to her and kept a close eye on her.When they got to the back,a very angry Texan was waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Taker yelled.

Kane actually cringed at the sound of the harsh voice.Taker approached,fury evident on his face.

"I go out of my way to keep my little girl safe and you let her come to the ring with you?" Taker yelled.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" Kane said.

"You better not have meant for it to happen" Taker yelled.

"I care for her too" Kane said defensively.

"Than why the hell did she get hurt?" Taker growled.

"Oh like you're so good at keeping her safe,huh?.Name me one time that she didn't get hurt while you were there" Kane growled back.

"Hey" Valerie said.

She stood between the two huge men and tried to calm them,though it was practically impossible.

"Don't fight,it was my own fault.I got in the way and as for the all the other times I got hurt…I'm the one who insisted on being there so those times were my own fault as well" Valerie said as quickly as she could.

Taker and Kane slowly backed away from eachother while glaring daggers in eachother's direction.Valerie sighed in relief,that was too close.Taker snorted and turned to his daughter.

"Why did you get in the way?" he asked.

"He was going to hit uncle Kane with the brass knuckles and I thought…" Valerie said.

"You thought you'd get hurt so you wouldn't have to see it happen anyway" Taker said.

Valerie looked at her father in disbelief and said:

"Ouch"

Taker took a deep breath and kissed Valerie on her forehead.

"I'm sorry,I'm not angry at you,I'm angry at me" he said.

"Why are you angry at yourself?.You didn't do anything wrong" Valerie said.

"He didn't do anything right either" Kane muttered.

"Uncle Kane please" Valerie said.

But it was too late.She felt herself getting pushed aside,gently yet insistingly and she saw her father and her uncle getting in eachother's faces again.

"You got a problem with me boy?" Taker asked.

"I got a problem with your parental skills" Kane said.

Before things could well and truly get out of hand,they were seperated by the Rock and the Big Show.Kane left for his lockerroom leaving Taker and Valerie in the hallway.Valerie sighed sadly.Taker gently grabbed her chin and lift her head to his level.She had a noticable bruise on her cheek from the elbow to the face.

"I need you to promise me to never get involved like that again" Taker said.

"I promise" Valerie said.

Taker looked sceptical and that hurt Valerie more than anything in the world.Her father didn't take her word for things anymore and it was her own fault.She turned away from him and walked down the hall.It was time for Jeff's match and she was supposed to valet for him.Taker watched his daughter as she walked away.He hoped,no he prayed that she would do what she promised to do.

Valerie was heading for the entrance when she encountered William Regal.Valerie must have looked very annoyed because William said:

"Before you start yelling at me,I want you to know I had no idea it was you standing behind me.I am very sorry about the elbow to the face,I hope you're not angry at me about it"

"I'm not" Valerie said.

"That's good,I wouldn't want a wonderful young lady such as yourself to be angry with me" William said.

"Yes…well…thank you mr Regal.I better go,I gotta valet for my boyfriend" Valerie said.

"Ah yes,mr Hardy.Such a…interesting young man.I shall let you be on your way than,miss Calloway" William said with a smile.

Valerie nodded and walked by him.She was completely stunned at what had just happened,was William Regal making a pass at her?.Nah.Valerie made her way to the entrance where Jeff was waiting for her.He had his back towards her and she snuck up behind him.She put her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.Jeff smiled and said:

"I was wondering if you were going to show up"

"How could I stay away?" Valerie asked.

Jeff turned around in her arms and put his arms around her waist while she draped hers around his neck.Just than Lita came storming up to them with tears in her eyes.Valerie broke away from Jeff and walked to Lita.

"Hey Lita,what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Matt" Lita choked out.

Valerie hugged Lita tightly and let her cry on her shoulder.

"What about Matt?.What did he say?" Valerie asked.

"He…broke up…with me" Lita said,sobbing.

"Oh no" Valerie said,rocking Lita in her arms.

Matt walked into the hall and stood there at a distance.Valerie scowled at him and he scowled right back._How dare he hurt her like this?._Once it was time for the match Lita went out first,getting a tremendous pop from the crowd.Jeff and Valerie went next,getting a pop from the crowd as well and Matt went out last,getting tremendous heat from the crowd.

Matt and Jeff started the match by exchanging fists.Matt beat on Jeff in the corner.Valerie cheered Jeff on.

"Come on Jeff,let's go" she yelled,earning her a glare from Matt.

Jeff fought back and beat on Matt in the corner.Valerie cheered but stopped when Matt kicked him in the face and sent him to the outside.The fight continued on the outside with Matt taking a swing at Valerie when she came too close.He missed and Valerie took that as a warning.

Back in the ring Matt was in control.Jeff fought back however and did a cross body on Matt.Jeff went on the ropes and jumped on Matt.Jeff tried to go for the Twist of Fate but Matt threw him out of the ring.Lita went on top and did the hurricanranna on Matt.Jeff missed the Swanton Bomb causing Valerie to yelp.Lita tagged herself in and went to check on Jeff but Matt snuck up from behind and rolled her up for the 1,2,3.

After the match Matt went after Valerie but when the referee stepped in between them,he left after throwing her one last despising glance.Valerie got into the ring and checked on Jeff and Lita,they were both alright.Though Lita's emotional state was less encouraging.Valerie helped both Jeff and Lita backstage.Once they got backstage they learned that Matt had been met with a beating when he got backstage,courtesy of Taker and Kane._Well,I guess that means they're cool with eachother._

Valerie went back to the hotel with Jeff and rest assured,the purr returned.

A/N : Keep those reviews coming,I love reading them and they help me alot.


	39. One Of These Days

A/N : I know the chapters have been getting a bit boring but I really can't help that,I write what's in my head and everything I write is part of the story,so…Enjoy.

Smackdown : 13-12-2001.

Smackdown night and Valerie had managed to worm her way into the schedule by telling Vince McMahon that her father was okay with it.Why Vince would believe her she didn't know but it didn't matter,she had what she wanted.She had her match against Jazz,just four days away from her match with Trish for the title.

Valerie prepared herself for what was to come,Jazz was tough,no doubt about it but if she focussed on the match and gave it her all she would be able to pull it off.

While Valerie was getting ready her father came into her room without knocking.

"Jesus,can't you knock?" Valerie scolded.

"Why?.Because I might catch you with Jeff Hardy?" Taker sneered.

"Because I'm not a little girl anymore and I need my privacy.And there is no such thing as 'catching' me with Jeff,I'm not having a secret love affair with him,we're in a relationship,a relationship you said you would be reasonable about,remember?" Valerie said.

Taker muttered something that Valerie didn't quite understand but she knew better than to ask him what it was. She shrugged and started airboxing,she had to get ready.

"Why are you preparing for a fight?"

Valerie turned around and saw her father staring at her intently.

"I have a match tonight" Valerie answered.

"I see" Taker said.

"The match stands,you can't change that" Valerie stated,turning away from him.

Taker nodded but he was still staring at her.Finally he sighed and looked away.

"Who are you facing?" he asked.

"Jazz" Valerie said,not stopping her preparation to look at him.

There was a long silence until Taker broke it.

"I know I've been getting in your way lately and I know that I've pissed you off but you know I did it to keep you safe don't you?" Taker asked.

Valerie stopped what she was doing and looked at her dad.

"Yeah,I know" she said.

"And you know that no matter what happens in the future,I will always love you and look out for you?" Taker asked.

"Yes" Valeria said slowly,narrowing her eyes.

Something wasn't right but Taker just got up and walked to the door.

"Good,good luck in your match,I'll be watching"

Before Valerie could say anything,he was out the door and gone.Valerie took a deep breath and continued her preparation.After about a half hour a messenger came into the room and told her it was time for her match. Valerie walked through the hallway and to the curtain.She had her music changed to 'Freak like me' by Sugababes and she was comfortable with it.

Jazz went out first after which Valerie's music played and she went out.The walk to the ring seemed long. Valerie hadn't had a match in a while and she was anxious to fight.She got into the ring and waited for the bell to ring.

When it didn't ring Valerie frowned,what was going on?.Jazz was talking to the referee,pointing in Valerie's direction and waving her arms.

The referee relented and nodded.Jazz looked smug as the ref approached Valerie.

"I have to check you for foreign objects" the ref said.

"What?" Valerie yelled.

"I'm sorry,she says she saw you with a blunt object when you entered the ring" the ref said.

"Since when do referee's take people's word for things?" Valerie sneered.

"Just let me check and we can get this match started"

"Fine" Valerie hissed through clenched teeth.

The referee checked Valerie's boots,wrist pads and elbow pads and than looked at her waist.

"I don't think so" Valerie said.

Just than Valerie felt a blow to the head that temporarily made everything go black.She had fallen for it,she had fallen for Jazz's diversion.She was on her knees as Jazz ripped Valerie's shirt of her back and started choking her with it.Valerie gasped for air as the ref tried to pry Jazz off.Valerie reached back and gouched Jazz in the eyes._Thank god for long arms,_she thought as she tried to catch her breath.

Jazz however was right on her again.Jazz pulled Valerie up by her hair and whirled her around by her hair. Valerie rubbed her scalp,god that hurt.Before Valerie could get up Jazz was there,pulling her up and locking her in a headlock.Valerie put her arms around Jazz's waist and lift her up,breaking the headlock and slamming her down in a modified powerbomb.

Jazz landed hard but Valerie was right here,pulling her up and picking her up over her shoulder.Valerie executed a shoulder breaker on Jazz,eliciting a loud applaus from the backstage crowd,including Taker,Kane, the Rock,Triple H,Jeff Hardy and Lita.

Valerie picked Jazz up and set her up for an Atomic Throw.She executed it but it had taken alot out of her.She needed to finish this.She went for the pin,1,2…and nothing happened._What the hell?._Valerie got up and went to argue with the ref only to find herself face to face with Christian.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

Before Christian could answer Jazz grabbed Valerie from behind and rolled her up for an inside cradle.1,2,3. Valerie had lost the match because of Christian.Valerie swore loudly and turned around to see where Christian was.He was halfway up the ramp,laughing.

"That's what happens to little tramps like you" he yelled at her.

Valerie cursed him to hell and back as he walked off.She would get him for this,she didn't know how,she didn't know when but she would get him for it.

A/N : It's a short one but please read and review anyway.


	40. In The Heart of a Texan

A/N : This chapter is from Taker's point of view,there might be some strong opinion about certain wrestlers in this one but please take no offense.

Raw : 17-12-2001.

Taker sat in his dressingroom getting ready for his match.Alot of things went through his mind as he sat there. His relationship with his little girl,how much she would hate him if he went through with it.It mattered but he couldn't let it be,not anymore.

He remembered the day his daughter was born,18½  years earlier.She was the most adorable baby,the light of his life from day one.Red hair,blue eyes,the cutest little nose and dimples when she smiled.His little girl,his little joy.He had come up with her nickname almost right away,she brought such joy to his life,how could her nickname be any different.

He remembered the day she had been admitted in the hospital after a car accident when she was just 6 years old,how scared he had been of losing her,how angry he had been at himself for letting it happen.She meant the world to him,no Valerie,no life.

His little miss know it all,he remembered the day she wanted to go to Florida State University for a degree in health and political science and he had complaned about the cost of it all.She had said:"Remember dad,more costly than a good education is the lack of one".Taker smirked but than frowned.Apparently that didn't count anymore as she was no longer in school,wrestling was everything to her now,well…almost everything.

Which brought him to Jeff Hardy.That boy had been a curse from day one in his eyes,a crease that needed to be smoothed out and tonight Taker would do just that.He would show the boy there was no room in Valerie Calloway's life for him.His little girl would be much better off without Jeff Hardy and one day she would come to realize this.

Taker sighed and sat back,it wouldn't be easy.She'd be furious and she wouldn't wanna see him for a very long time but it'd be worth it if it meant no more Jeff Hardy.Taker knew he was breaking every promise he ever made to Valerie and that she would hate him for it and lord knew he didn't like himself much either but it had to be done.

Taker looked around the room,a certain object catching his eye.He got up and walked to the other side of the room.He picked the object up and turned it around in his hand,it was Valerie's stuffed animal.A hideous,fluffy and pink monstrosity but Valerie loved it.She called it her smoozy.

{Flashback 1995}

"What's a smoozy?" Taker asked.

"You really wanna know?" Valerie asked giggling.

"Yeah" Taker said carefully.

"What's a smoozy?.That is a good question to ask.For a Smoozy is a friend,whose love will last and last.No two Smoozies are alike,though their hearts are always true.Smart and happy they are,bringing Smoozy love to you.They come from a magical place,far far away from here.But to our hearts they have come,to bring laughter and great cheer" Valerie said with a broad smile on her face.

Taker just stood there and after a while he laughed.

"Come here" Taker said with a smile.

Valerie jumped into her father's arms.

{End Flashback}

She must have left it here,Taker suddenly felt a pang in his heart.

"Great,that's all I need,guilt" Taker muttered as he put the animal back down.

He sighed loudly and sat down again.Only 10 more minutes and it would be time for Valerie's match against Trish Stratus for the WWE women's championship.Yep,his daughter was wrestling for the belt and she was gonna win too,Taker was sure of it.

Taker knew it was best to just stay out of Valerie's way for the entire night.He didn't wanna be a hypocrite by pretending nothing was wrong and he wasn't going to do anything to upset her.He wasn't doing it to upset her, he was doing it to protect her but she wouldn't see it that way.

Taker waited for Valerie's match to begin and when it did he watched the screen.He looked on as his daughter came out to her entrance music.A tall red headed Texan,just like her father.She had always been tall,she was 5'7 foot at the age of thirteen but it wasn't until she turned 16 that she really started to grow and she went from 5'7 foot to 6'0 foot.Valerie entered the ring and waited for Trish,the champ.Taker was not impressed,girl couldn't wrestle worth spit yet she had a belt around her waist.A bitch with a belt,but not for long.

The match started and Trish flew at Valerie.Valerie countered easily and sent Trish flat on her face.

"That's right" Taker muttered and smirked.

Valerie however didn't wanna wrestle that way,so she extended her hand to Trish and helped her up.She wanted to wrestle for real,no half-assed stuff.Taker watched as his daughter fought her heart out against Trish. At the end of the match Valerie surprised everybody,including Taker,by nailing Trish with a Last Ride.1,2,3. Valerie was the new Women's champion.Taker smirked and nodded,feeling a wave of pride wash over him.

"That's what being a Calloway is all about" he muttered.

Valerie helped Trish up after the match and they shook hands.Taker found this less encouraging.Why would Valerie be bothered with someone like Trish?.Valerie didn't see it that way as she and Trish hugged.Both of them were attacked by Jazz after the match but Valerie and Trish worked together to put her away.

Taker smiled,his daughter was the new Women's Champion just as she should be and he was going to go out there and do what needed to be done.Than why did he have this nagging feeling in his heart?.Why did he feel like he was going to lose everything tonight?.He pondered this for a while until one of the maggots that worked in the federation as stagehands came to tell him it was time for his match.

Taker shrugged it off and got up.It was time.He walked through the hallway,head held high,chin up,hands by his sides and the aching feeling in his chest.

He was getting ready for his entrance when he heard a soft familiar voice behind him.

"Dad?"

Taker turned around and looked at his daughter,who looked very worried.

"Hey joyful,congratulations on your win tonight,I'm proud of ya" Taker said.

He saw Valerie's face light up for a moment but the smile disappeared again.

"Dad,I have this feeling.A feeling something bad's going to happen" Valerie said,putting her hand on her heart.

Taker briefly touched his heart and than lowered his arm again.They both felt it.Taker swallowed hard and spread his arms.Valerie stepped into his embrace and whispered:

"It's in my heart.It's like I'm going to lose something"

"It'll be okay babygirl,I promise" he said softly.

Valerie broke the hug and looked at her father.Taker knew she much have seen the doubt and the guilt on his face but she didn't say anything.Taker's music hit and Valerie stepped back.She smiled briefly as he walked away.Taker's heart was heavy as he approached the ring,not for the Hardy Boy but for his daughter.

As soon as Jeff Hardy entered the ring,however,Taker's fury was ignited again and he attacked him.He yelled out: "You will respect me,boy" and continued to aggressively dominated Jeff.He put Jeff through alot of physical pain during the match and although Jeff fought hard,it wasn't enough.Taker nailed Jeff with the Last Ride and pinned him.

Taker sat on his bike and thought hard.He had to do it but…He got up from his bike,no buts,it had to be done. He went back into the ring and scared Lita away from Jeff.He picked Jeff up and carried her all the way to the top of the ramp,Lita following him.Taker knew his daughter was on her way down there and that the confrontation wouldn't be pretty.He Last Ride's Jeff off the stage and before Valerie could stop him he threw Lita off as well.Valerie freaked out on him just like he knew she would,what he hadn't expected her to do was to attack him.She hit and kicked him.He let her do it without defending himself.He could see her growing frustrated and she turned away from him.He watched as she climbed down to where Jeff and Lita were and she burst into tears.He walked to the edge of the ramp and looked down at his daughter,who was kneeling down next to the Hardy Boy and the bitch.

"Oh Jeff,I'm so sorry,I had no idea he would do something like this,I had no idea" Valerie sobbed.

Valerie screamed at an employee to get help quickly and she tried to help both Jeff and Lita but they were both badly hurt.Taker watched as his daughter fussed over her boyfriend and her friend and the feeling in his heart returned.Maybe he went too far.Taker frowned,maybe not.Valerie would get over it,someday.

Taker walked away from the scene and to the backstage area.He got a lot of heat from the superstars in the back as he passed by but it didn't matter,he did what he had to do.For the sake of his child.

A/N : Well,a somewhat longer chapter and hopefully more interesting.Read and review and tell me what you think.


	41. Payback

A/N : It seems I haven't been doing very good lately,I'll try to do better but I can't promise anything.The story continues.

New Orleans at the New Orleans Arena.

Smackdown : 20-12-2001.

Valerie hung up the phone and sighed.Jeff had sounded alright but she knew he wasn't.The last few days had consisted of loving Jeff and hating Taker.Loving Jeff was easy,hating Taker was the hard part.No matter what he did he was still her father,she hated herself for that weakness but there wasn't anything she could do.

As she walked through the hallway she rubbed her hands,she was jumpy and edgy,tonight would be a first,the first time she was truly against her father and knowing her dad,it wasn't going to be the last time.

Valerie decided that she would get a cup of coffee,go back to her dressingroom and relax.She got herself a large cup of Chocolate Hazelnut Coffee and went back to her room.

She watched on as Kurt Angle took on Edge for the Intercontinental Title.Edge was the current champion and Valerie was glad,Edge deserved it and Kurt certainly did not.

At the end of the match Edge went for the spear but Kurt tossed the referee in the way.Edge stopped in time and Kurt lowblowed him.The referee rightfully disqualified Kurt and so Edge was the winner.Kurt locked Edge in the ankle-lock afterwards.

"Hey you sore loser,let him go" Valerie yelled out loud.

It took five referees but Kurt finally let him go.Valerie was a little worried about Edge as she saw him being escorted to the back by several referees.Valerie got up and walked into the hallway only to run into Kurt.

"Valerie" Kurt said.

"Kurt" Valerie coolly said.

"You shouldn't be walking through the hall all by yourself,you could get hurt" Kurt said slyly.

Kurt walked past Valerie and walked on.

"Bastard" Valerie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Kurt said,stopping and turning around.

Valerie frowned and turned around,finding herself face to face with Kurt.

"I called you a bastard" Valerie said.

"What is with this attitude of yours?.What have I ever done to you?" Kurt asked,getting in Valerie's face.

"You've done plenty" Valerie answered.

"Back off Angle" a low voice called from the other end of the hallway.

Kurt and Valerie both looked up and saw Triple H walking towards them,Valerie smiled as Kurt backed away. At the same time Edge came into the hallway,limping a little bit.Valerie walked to him.

"Hey,are you alright?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Edge said,smiling.

Valerie smiled back hesitantly,Edge's voice took on a different tone when he talked to her,his eyes were almost a different color.Valerie knew what it meant and she also knew she didn't feel the same about him.She smiled sadly but Edge didn't seem to notice.He cringed as a jolt of pain shot through his foot.Valerie stepped to him and let him lean on her.

"Here,let me help you" she said worriedly.

Edge leaned on Valerie but she wasn't able to carry all his weight,before she fell the weight was lifted off her shoulders as Triple H stood on the other side and took most of the weight.

"Come on Edge,let's get you to a doctor" Triple H said cheerfully.

Valerie smiled appreciatingly and they helped Edge to the doctor's office.When Valerie got back to her dressingroom she saw that Rikishi was taking on Lance Storm.Test came down during the match and distracted Rikishi.Valerie found herself swearing and yelling:

"Look behind you,Rikishi"

Someone chuckled in the doorway.Valerie looked up and saw her uncle Kane standing there.She jumped into his arms.

"Uncle Kane" she squealed.

"Hey munchkin" Kane said.

He set Valerie down and looked down at his radiant niece.He was happy to see her smiling,what with there being so little to smile about lately.

"What were you doing munchkin?"

Before Valerie could answer Booker-T came barging into her room.

"Hey Kane,I've been looking all over for you man" Booker-T said.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kane snapped.

"Hey ease up,big homey.Listen I got a first blood match against Austin later on and I was wandering if you could hook a brotha up with some advice"

Valerie smirked and Kane calmly stated:

"Don't bleed"

Booker-T looked bewildered and Valerie laughed.

"Now get out" Kane snarled.

Booker-T left and Kane relaxed.Valerie chuckled and looked up at her uncle.

"What a loser" Kane said,letting his guard down like he always did around Valerie.

Kane and Valerie sat down and watched some footage on the monitor together until Matt came in.

"Hey,it's time" Matt said,after which he walked out again.

Valerie got up and brushed herself off.She looked tense as she took a deep breath.

"Time for what?" Kane asked.

"Time to make my father pay" Valerie answered.

Kane nodded and said:

"You be very careful out there"

Valerie turned to her uncle but he knew what she was going to say.

"No,I don't think you're father would hurt you but that doesn't mean it's impossible" Kane explaned.

Valerie nodded and took another deep breath before walking out.She walked through the hallway at a steady and deliberate pace.When she reached the curtains she found that her father was on his way to the ring and Matt was waiting.They stood there together waiting for the music.They had made their peace and were now waging a war,a war against the Undertaker.Matt was seething,his girlfriend (ex?) and little brother were in the hospital because of Taker and he was going to pay.

Valerie was seething as well,her father would pay and he would pay dearly.

Matt's music cued and they walked out together.Valerie saw the bewilderment on Taker's face as he saw her with Matt and smirked._That's right,you be surprised.You'll be even more surprised when you pay for what you did._

Matt entered the ring and Valerie stayed on the outside,throwing hateful glances at her father.Her so-called father._He's gone too far this time and I will let him know._

Matt beat on Taker with a Kendo Stick but Taker took the Kendo Stick away.Valerie cursed loudly causing a roar of approval to seep through the crowd.Matt hit a clothesline and a leg drop but Taker countered the Twist of Fate and hit a clothesline.Matt jumped off the apron but Taker caught him and slammed him back first into the steelpost.

Valerie cheered Matt on during the entire thing,getting him to move away from Taker,imploring him to keep fighting and never give up.Taker was getting increasingly pissed off at his daughter,sure she was upset but you don't interfere in a man's match,especially your father's.

After a while Taker had Matt down and Valerie was still cheering him on.Taker had had enough.He left the ring,grabbed a chair and stalked his daughter.At that moment everyone in the back got on their feet and swore loudly,including Triple H,the Rock and Kane.

"Son of a bitch" Kane swore,already planning on going out there.

"He wouldn't" Triple H half-yelled.

And indeed he wouldn't.He set the chair down,grabbed his daughter by the arm and positioned her on the chair.

"Stay put and keep your mouth shut,little girl" Taker yelled.

Taker went back into the ring and Valerie immediately got off the chair and went back to cheering Matt on. Taker ended up tying Valerie to his bike and slamming a chair into Matt's throat.He untied Valerie only to be attacked by her,once again he let her vent her anger on him until she was so tired she couldn't even stand anymore.She fell down and started to cry.

"Get away from me,just get away" she yelled.

The fans booed the Undertaker with all their might and cheered when the Rock and Triple H came out,Triple carried Valerie backstage and the Rock kept Taker away.

"You got alot to answer for buddy" Rock snarled at him before leaving after Triple H.

In the back Triple H was met by a very concerned Kane.Kane gently took Valerie in his arms and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.He carried her back to her dressingroom and saw to it that she was comfortable.

Valerie watched the rest of the show in silence,Kane sat next to her looking at her in concern.Valerie didn't care about the show,she was thinking about Jeff and Lita and now Matt,another victim of her father's insanity. 

She found that she blamed herself more than anyone else,if only she had just excluded her father from her life right away,it might never have happened.She sighed bitterly,her father had done it again but she wouldn't stand for it this time,he had to pay and he would.Her eyes became a little unfocussed as she thought about that and that worried Kane even more,it was time for Taker to back off,Kane would make him see that.

A/N : Please read and review.


	42. Christmas Buzz

A/N : Just when you think you can predict what direction this story is going in,I go off and run the other way,lol.

Raw : 24-12-2001.

The day before Christmas and Valerie was visiting Jeff and Lita in the hospital.Valerie went to see Lita first and she talked to her for a long time.Valerie apologized for what her father had done but Lita made it perfectly clear that it wasn't her fault.

"You cannot be held responsible for your father's actions Val,he's the one who did this to us,not you" Lita said, holding Valerie's trembling hand.

"But I wasn't there to stop him" Valerie argued.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop him,he would have found some low way of obstructing you like he did on Smackdown.It wasn't your fault,it will never be your fault" Lita said.

Valerie nodded but she wasn't convinced.

"How's Matt doing?" Valerie asked softly.

"He's doing alright,he'll be back on his feet in no time at all" Lita said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so" Valerie said.

"Oh sister golden hair" Lita said.

Lita spread her arms and Valerie gratefully accepted the hug,she needed a hug more than ever.After saying goodbye to Lita,Valerie went to see Jeff who was on another floor.She came in with a broad smile on her face but when she saw he was asleep her smile faded.He looked so vulnerable as he lay there sleeping.Tears filled Valerie's eyes and she cursed her father for doing this to her Jeff.

Valerie walked to the bed and sat down on the chair.She watched him sleep for a while,not wanting to wake him up.Jeff woke up not long after,he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey there gorgeous" he said.

Valerie smiled,tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey handsome" she whispered.

She sat on the side of his bed and stroked his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked,trying hard not to cry.

Jeff looked at Valerie and noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.He stroked her cheek with his thumb and that did it for Valerie.She burst into tears and cried on his chest.He put both his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm okay,you don't need to cry" Jeff soothed.

"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry" Valerie sobbed.

Jeff gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For all of this" she sobbed,not able to calm down.

"This isn't your fault…" Jeff stated softly.

"Yes it is" Valerie hiccuped.

"No it's not" Jeff said.

"But…" Valerie started.

"Please,let me finish" Jeff said gently.

Valerie nodded and listened.

"My vendetta is with your father not with you.You were there for me from the start,you gave me more love than I could ever have dreamed of,I've got nothing to resent you for,nothing" Jeff said firmly.

Valerie swallowed hard and looked Jeff in the eyes.

"You're my everything" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled a little when she heard him say that.

"Your father hates me,that's a fact and we'll probably be fighting forever but I don't want that to disrupt your relationship with him" Jeff continued.

"You're not disrupting anything,I choose to hate him" Valerie said,wiping at her face.

"You don't hate him,you're upset with him but you don't hate him" Jeff said.

"It sure feels like I do" Valerie whispered.

"I know baby" Jeff said.

"I don't want anything to do with him" Valerie said firmly.

"Are you happy with the way things are between the two of you?" Jeff asked.

"No but it's not my fault that they are what they are" Valerie said.

"I'm not saying it is,I know it isn't but he _is_ your father" Jeff said.

"Jeff,you don't understand.When I saw him throw you off that stage,my world collapsed and he didn't even care.He just stood there watching.And than he threw Lita,one of the best friends I have,off as well and he still didn't care.He still just stood there.He doesn't care about how I feel Jeff,he doesn't care" Valerie said,rekindling her tears.

Valerie cried and Jeff hugged her tightly.

"Sssh,it's okay" Jeff soothed while stroking her hair.

"How could he not care?" Valerie said sobbing.

"He cares,he's acting like he doesn't but he does" Jeff said.

Valerie calmed down a little.She lift her head of Jeff's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"How do you know that?" Valerie asked.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you.There's love in his eyes when he does" Jeff said.

"Some love if it includes throwing your daughter's boyfriend off a stage" Valerie said wiping her eyes again.

"Talk to him Valerie,find out what he's feeling,what he's thinking"

Valerie sighed and said:

"You can be so damn reasonable sometimes"

Jeff smiled and stroked Valerie's cheek.

"You have a good influence on me" Jeff said.

"Really?" Valerie said blushing.

Jeff pulled Valerie closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Really" Jeff murmured into her mouth.

Valerie giggled and broke the kiss.She sighed again and said:

"Maybe you're right,maybe I should talk to him.What better day to it than the day before Christmas"

Jeff threw Valerie a loving smile and nodded.When Valerie left the hospital she felt alot better.She knew it wouldn't last,she still had to talk to her father.She wouldn't like it but she'd do it.

Later that night Valerie was at the arena,sitting in her dressingroom watching her monitor.There was going to be a Christmas party in Ric's lockerroom and Valerie had already decided she would be there.She didn't like the idea of celebrating Christmas without Jeff but she didn't feel like being alone either.After she sat there for a while someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie asked.

"It's me Edge"

"Oh,come in Edge" Valerie said.

The door opened and a radiant Edge strolled in.He flashed her a broad smile and said:

"Hey dudette,ready for our Christmas party?"

"Yep" Valerie answered,smiling.

Valerie glanced at the monitor and chuckled.

"Looks like Vince is having a Christmas party as well"

Edge looked at the screen and grinned.

"His party is totally going to reek.Unlike our party" Edge said.

"Amen to that" Valerie said,getting up and walking to Edge.

"Shall we?" Edge asked.

"We shall" Valerie said.

Valerie and Edge walked through the hall together on their way to the Ric Flair's lockerroom.The party started not long after and Valerie had a ball.The Big Show still scared her stiff but she had to laugh when the Big Show did Ric Flair's strut.They had a Tajiri Claus and a ms Torrie Claus.Valerie had a great time talking to Torrie, unlike popular opinion,Torrie was very intelligent and pleasant to talk to.

Edge and Albert were trying to make Kane a bit merrier,putting an ornament on him and some bows.Kane made it perfectly clear that he didn't like it so Valerie came up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Merry Christmas uncle Kane"

Kane chuckled and ruffled Valerie's hair.

"Merry Christmas munchkin"

Edge and Albert couldn't believe it.They went through all that trouble to make Kane merrier and all Valerie had to do was smile at him.Valerie looked up at Kane and smiled.

"Be merrier my uncle" Valerie said in a snooty voice.

Kane tickled Valerie and she giggled.In the mean time everyone was getting the Big Show to do impressions. Valerie looked in his direction and felt her uncle giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.Kane knew Valerie was scared of the Big Show but he was there and she had nothing to worry about.Valerie smiled up at him and Kane smiled back.Debra also came in and told everyone that Steve Austin would be joining them shortly. 

A little later Big Show and Albert were wearing Kane masks as Austin burst in with coolers of beer.Valerie had to fight to suppress a snort.Austin sat down on Tajiri Claus' lap and Torrie giggled.Her giggles were so sincere that Valerie couldn't help but laugh also.

Austin asked for a case of beer,a fifth of Crown Royal,a shot at Booker-T,another shot at Booker-T,more beer, a shot at the Undisputed Championship,more beer,a deer rifle and another middle finger so he could flip more people off.

Valerie looked a little sad as she sipped her drink so Edge and Albert took to cheering her up.Edge put his arm around Valerie.

"Hey,cheer up dudette,it's Christmas" Edge said with a smile.

They surrounded her with Christmas decorations and Valerie chuckled but she still didn't feel right.

"Yeah it's Christmas,Christmas without Jeff" Valerie replied.

Kane kneeled down in front of his niece and playfully stroked her chin with his fist.

"Be merrier my niece" Kane said.

Valerie laughed and hugged her uncle.

"I guess I had that coming to me" she said,chuckling.

"I guess you did" Kane said.

Kane got up and smiled at Valerie.He turned around when he heard someone say something.

"Hey leave that bottle alone" Kane growled.

He stalked to the other side of the room leaving Valerie,Albert and Edge sitting and standing there.Albert suddenly shoved a box under Valerie's nose.Valerie laughed and looked up at Albert.

"Is this even for me or did you just find it somewhere?" Valerie asked Albert,giggling.

"I…bought it for you.Unwrap it" Albert said.

Valerie unwrapped it while laughing and when she saw what it was she laughed even harder.She held it up and the entire room burst into laughter.Hairgrowth for men.Albert snatched it out of Valerie's hand.

"I could use this" Albert said,causing more rounds of laughter to circle the room.

He opened the box and went to the other side of the room with it leaving Edge and Valerie.There was an uneasy silence between the two and Valerie had to do something about it.

"Albert is really a good guy" Valerie remarked.

"Yeah he is" Edge said.

Valerie nodded and the silence returned.Torrie had left the room to face Stacy Keibler in an eggnog match. Torrie won much to Valerie's amusement._Poor Stacy,not._Once that match was over Valerie noticed Edge was looking at her.That shade in his eyes had returned and it kinda worried Valerie,she didn't feel the same but she didn't wanna stomp all over his feelings by telling him either.Valerie looked around and saw what she needed. She turned to Edge.

"How about a game of don't lose your head?" she asked Edge,excitedly.

"Sure" Edge said beaming.

Valerie pulled out the game and they set it up on a table.Before they knew it Jacqueline and Trish had joined in. _Good,_Valerie thought,_maybe two beautiful ladies will get his mind off me._

Tazz had joined Flair's party after not liking Vince's and complimented Tajiri Claus.Valerie didn't quite catch the rest of what he said but apparently it was reason enough for Austin to suggest a Santa vs Santa match. Austin than pulled out the guitar and started singing Christmas Carrols.Even Kane got in on the guitar action. Valerie turned back to the game when it was her turn and much to her chagrin Edge was watching her,not Jacqueline or Trish.

Valerie got up and told them to excuse her for a moment.She walked out of the room and Kane noticed her leave.He decided to follow her when Edge came up to him.

"Hey Kane man,do you know what's up with Valerie?" Edge asked.

"I don't think anything's up with her but I do think maybe she needs a bit more space" Kane said,leaving Edge to think about that.

"Space.Right,I can give her that" Edge muttered.

Kane walked out of the room and when he came into the hall he saw Valerie talking to Taker.

"I need to talk to you" Valerie said.

Taker nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'll come to your dressingroom after the show" Valerie said,walking away before Taker could say anything else.

Kane walked to Taker and stood next to him.

"She's going to give you another chance,although I don't see why" Kane said.

Taker still didn't say anything.

"I hope you don't blow it again" Kane said,walking back to the party.

"So do I bro,so do I" Taker whispered.

In the mean time Valerie was sitting outside in the cold,thinking real hard about several things.Her impending confrontation with her father,her relationship with Jeff,her friendship with Edge.Edge's affection had also brought back her doubts about her friendship with RVD.

"I'm in love with Jeff,I know I am" she whispered.

Than why were things so damn confusing.She sat there thinking until she felt someone wrapping a coat around her.She whirled around and saw a concerned pair of eyes staring back at her.

A/N : Cliffhanger I think,please read and review.


	43. Making An Impact

Raw : 24-12-2001 continuation.

Torrie Wilson threw Valerie a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Torrie asked.

"I'm fine Torrie.I have alot on my mind,that's all" Valerie said,clasping the coat.

She really was getting a bit cold.

"Oh,do you need someone to talk to?" Torrie asked softly.

"No,that's okay.I just need to clear my head" Valerie said.

"I think the only thing sitting out here is doing is catching you a cold" Torrie stated.

Valerie chuckled,she couldn't argue with that.

"Maybe you should go back inside,mingle with the people at the party,get your mind of your troubles" Torrie said,tucking a strand of Valerie's hair behind her ear.

Valerie's stomach churned._That's what got me in this mess in the first place._

"You're probably right" Valerie said.

Torrie's blue eyes sparkled and she smiled.

"Come on,let's go in together" Torrie said.

Valerie smiled and got up,she and Torrie walked inside talking and laughing.The match between Bubba Claus and Tajiri Claus was on the way and Torrie rushed in to see it.Valerie calmly followed,when she came in she was met with the concerned eyes of most of the people in the room.She smiled brightly as Jacqueline came up to her.

"Are you alright,hun?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Valerie said,smiling.

"I know it aint easy celebrating Christmas without your man but there'll be tons of other holidays and Christmasses that you can celebrate with him" Jacqueline said,putting a hand on Valerie's cheek.

Valerie gave Jacqueline's hand a gentle squeeze as a sign of appreciation and found that Jacqueline was right.It was hard to deal with but there would be other occasions.

"Now buck up my Texan sister,let's have fun" Jacqueline said.

Valerie laughed and said:

"Alright"

They did have fun but nearing the end of Tajiri's match with Bubba Ray Dudley,it was time for both Trish and Valerie to head for their respective dressingrooms.

"Trish,I think you and I need to go and get ready" Valerie said.

Trish nodded and said:

"I'm coming for your title girlfriend"

"Bring it on" Valerie said.

"Good luck munchkin" Kane said.

"We'll be watching" Jacqueline called after them.

They walked out of the room together and agreed to meet eachother at the curtains.Valerie quickly changed into her gear and grabbed her belt.Her very first title defense and it was against Trish.Valerie sighed as she wrapped the belt around her waist.

She walked out and approached the curtains.Trish was already there.

"Damn,you're fast" Valerie remarked.

"I was wearing most of my gear underneath my clothes" Trish explaned.

"Cheater" Valerie playfully said.

Trish playfully stuck her tongue out at Valerie and they both giggled.Trish's music cued and Trish walked out. The crowd cheered loudly as Trish walked to the ring._No wonder,_Valerie thought,_she's beautiful and she's a good wrestler._Valerie felt a tinge of jealousy as she watched Trish swaying her hips for the delight of the fans but it went as quickly as it had come.

Once it was Valerie's turn she walked out to her music and got a huge pop from the crowd.Valerie smiled as she heard the cheering.Backstage everyone in Ric Flair's dressingroom was watching her come out.

"Gosh,Valerie sure is beautiful" Torrie cooed.

Edge let out a sigh._More beautiful than anything in the world,_he thought_._And if space was all she needed, Edge would give her that.Kane watched as Valerie stepped into the ring and raised her hands making the fans cheer louder.He could see his niece was happy to be out there,this was what she wanted to do,if only her father would stop making it so hard for her.

Valerie and Trish sized eachother up,they had faced eachother before and they basically knew what to expect but both women were cautious.They locked on and Valerie threw Trish in the corner.Trish smiled as she got up, if Valerie wanted to play,they would play.

They locked on again but this time Trish threw Valerie in the corner.Valerie smiled at Trish and nodded.She got up and this time they started wrestling for real.Almost everybody in the back was watching,including Taker, the Rock and everybody in Ric Flair's dressingroom.

In the end Valerie pinned Trish after hitting her with a Last Ride.The referee raised Valerie's hand in victory and she smiled,she had done it.She had defended her title for the first time and she had won the match.

Valerie walked to Trish,who was still trying to get up.Valerie put her arms around Trish and helped her up.Trish smiled gratefully and shook Valerie's hand.

"Great match Val,but I'll beat you next time" Trish said.

"Anytime you want another shot,you just let me know" Valerie said.

Trish smiled and hugged Valerie,much to the delight of the crowd.Trish and Valerie both rolled their eyes and walked backstage arm in arm.Once they got backstage to Ric Flair's room they were both cheered.

"Great match girls,I can't wait to get into the ring with you my Texan sister" Jacqueline said,pointing at Valerie.

"That was really impressive" Torrie enthused.

"Thank you" Trish said.

Valerie just smiled broadly.They were both quite exhausted,Torrie's eyes widened as she looked behind Trish and Valerie so both women turned around.Behind them was the Rock.

"Great match Val,congratulations on your first title defense"

Valerie smiled happily and hugged the Rock.

"Thanks Rock"

"Hi Rock" Trish said,putting on her best ditzy performance.

"Hi Trish" the Rock responded.

Trish stood in front of the Rock,blocking his path.

"What brings you here?.Or should I say who?" Trish said huskily.

Valerie stood behind Trish and rolled her eyes.The Rock chuckled and said:

"I came here to see Valerie"

"Oh" Trish said,a bit disappointed.

She backed away and allowed Valerie to step forward.

"I got a Hell in a Cell Match against Chris Jericho in a moment and I was wondering if you wanted to be my valet" the Rock said to Valerie.

Valerie's face brightened even more and she said:

"Sure"

Someone coughed behind her and she cringed.She turned around and found herself face to face with her uncle Kane.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea munchkin" Kane said.

"But uncle Kane…" Valerie said putting on her best pout and making her eyes wider.

Kane sighed and asked:

"Why do you keep doing that to me?"

Valerie didn't answer,she just continued to pout.Kane threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright you can go but you better not get hurt" Kane said.

Valerie hugged her uncle and said:

"Thank you"

She dashed out of the room and after the Rock.

"Be careful" Torrie and Trish called after her at the same time.

Valerie stood next to the Rock with a bright smile on her face.The Rock smiled,it was good to see her so happy.

"This is so cool" Valerie said.

The Rock chuckled but immediately there after became serious again.He turned to Valerie and gently grabbed hold of her chin.He tilted her head to his level and said:

"I need you to promise me that you wont get involved"

Valerie hesitated and the Rock said:

"I mean it Val"

"Alright,I promise" 

"Good" the Rock said.

_But I don't know if that's a promise I can keep,_Valerie thought.She wasn't going to interfere during the match itself,she knew what the Rock was capable of and she respected him too much to stand in his way but if someone interfered she wouldn't stand aside.

They walked out to a huge pop from the crowd.Taker was watching backstage and he was shocked to see his daughter coming out to valet for a Hell in a Cell match.He had been in those kind of matches often enough and he knew how dangerous they were.Under any other circumstances he would have gone out there and stopped his daughter from being there but things were bad between the two of them and if she was planning on giving him another chance,he didn't wanna ruin it.

He decided to stay backstage and hope,no pray that she wouldn't get involved.The match went well for the Rock until it spilled to the outside where he was double teamed by Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle.Valerie was shocked and slightly beginning to panic,she couldn't just step in,she'd be beaten as well.She glanced up at the cage and an idea came to her.It was crazy,insane even but she'd do it.

After already having wrestled a match climbing the cage wasn't an easy feat.She was tired,worn and sore but she had to do it,she was going to help the Rock and she was going to make an impact doing it.She stood on top of the cage and looked down.She had to wait until Jericho was in the right place.NOW.Much to everyone's shock,both in the backstage aread and in the crowd,Valerie jumped off the cage and hurricanranna'd Chris Jericho.Jericho went down but so did Valerie,she hit the ramp hard knocking her out cold.

Kane stormed out of the room and made his way to ringside as fast as he could,followed by Edge.Taker was ahead of him as they went through the curtains.Torrie,Jacqueline,Trish and the others looked on in shock.

"Oh my god,Valerie" Torrie whispered,tears forming in her eyes.

Trish grasped the top of her head and swore.

"Dammit Val,why did you have to do that?"

Taker couldn't believe it,he ran to his daughter and kneeled down,frantically trying to help her.

"How could you do that?" he asked,eyes wide.

He didn't get an answer as Valerie was down and out.He held her in his arms until the paramedics came out. He hadn't talked to her yet and he didn't know if she forgave him or not but he did know he was going to be there for her,no matter what.Valerie was unconscious and severely bleeding.She was taken to the hospital with her father and her uncle by her side.The match was forced to continue.

Back in the hospital both Jeff Hardy and Lita were freaking out.Lita was crying and Jeff was crying and swearing.Kurt Angle left after seeing what happened to Valerie.She had been his friend for quite some time until they started fighting and he found that he had a difficult time dealing with her being hurt like that.

The Rock,who had taken a dazed Chris Jericho back into the ring,saw Valerie on the ramp with Taker,Kane, Edge and the EMT's around her.Jericho took advantage of the distraction and knocked him down from behind. The Rock used Jericho's dazed state to his advantage and pinned him after hitting the Rockbottom.

The Rock was the new WWE Champion but he didn't care,he absently grabbed the belt away from the referee and raced backstage.He ran into Edge who had stayed behind while Taker and Kane went with her.

"What in the blue hell happened?" the Rock asked.

Edge seemed very distant as he said:

"She's hurt,Valerie's hurt"

The Rock could see he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Edge.He turned to Jacqueline who was standing nearby.

"Take Edge back to the dressingroom and make sure he's alright,get a doctor if you have to" he said.

Jacqueline nodded and turned to Edge.

"Come on blondie,let's sit you down somewhere" Jacqueline said,as she guided Edge back to Ric Flair's dressingroom.

The Rock walked to a stage hand and asked him what hospital Valerie had been taken to.Once he had the information he needed,he went to his dressingroom,took a quick shower,got dressed and went straight to the hospital.Jim Ross later informed everyone that Valerie had been admitted to the hospital and was diagnosed to have a severe concussion and a herniated disk in her neck as well as some massive contusions.

Taker was pacing the hall,driving Kane out of his mind,and he kept swearing.

"How could this happen?.Why did she have to be so stupid?" he yelled.

Kane didn't know the answer to those questions,Valerie hardly knew the answers to those questions.She was kept in the hospital for two days during which she received a phonecall from a very concerned RVD,who had seen it in the replay,it warmed Valerie's heart to know that he was so worried about her.She also received a call from a frantic Edge,who didn't calm down until Valerie assured him that she was going to be just fine.

And lastly she received a phonecall from a very angry,very upset Jeff Hardy.He scolded her for doing such a thing. He cried over the phone when he heard what her injuries were and Valerie cried with him.

"Valerie,how could you do something like that?.Do you have any idea what it did to me to see you hurt like that?" Jeff cried.

"It hurt you?.What do you think it did to me?" Valerie joked.

But Jeff wasn't amused.He made her promise that she would never ever do something like that again and he told her over and over that he loved her and that he couldn't stand it.

Valerie refused to stay in the hospital for longer than two days,she said she was fine and so she was released with a protesting father and uncle at her side.

A/N : Valerie has a thing for getting hurt,what can I say?.lol.Please read and review.


	44. Champion No Longer

Smackdown : 27-12-2001.

Valerie sighed,he just wouldn't leave it alone.She shifted her weight,only half listening to his ranting.Her body still hurt all over but it was getting better.The cameras were already on and the whole world was watching and Valerie didn't know if that was something to be glad about.

"Joyful,are you even listening to me?" Taker asked.

Valerie turned to him and said:

"Come on dad,just give it a rest"

"How can I give it a rest when you almost lost your ability to walk?" Taker asked.

"I never said it was the smartest thing I've ever done.I just didn't want the Rock to get hurt and doing what I did was the only thing I could think of" Valerie said.

"Great,so the next time something like this happens…" Taker started.

"...I'll do it all over again" Valerie finished.

"Rocky's not worth it" Taker stated.

"Oh but you're wrong,you see in my opinion a friend you can truly count on is worth dying for" Valerie said firmly.

The fans cheered as she said that and chanted her name.

"I don't agree" Taker said.

"Well than don't agree" Valerie snapped.

"Valerie" Taker said,angrily.

Valerie literally jumped back when he said that.

"What?.What's the matter?" Taker asked.

"You called me Valerie,again" Valerie said.

"Joyful,come on…" Taker said.

"And not exactly for the better.But you know what?.It doesn't matter.I'm not daddy's little girl anymore.So what if you call me Valerie,it doesn't bother me.When I'm fit to wrestle again and I should get into trouble,don't bother to come out.I don't need you.If I get my ass kicked so be it but I am not going to be dependent of you anymore" Valerie ranted.

Valerie turned around and wobbled to the door.Undertaker walked to her and stopped her by grabbing her arm gently yet insistingly.Valerie looked at her father with tears in her eyes.Taker was shocked to see her in tears over it.

"I am truly very sorry,I had no idea how much your nickname meant to you" Taker said.

Valerie couldn't get herself to speak.She broke down in tears and Taker understood that it wasn't just the name that made her break down.It was everything put together.He hugged her and allowed her to cry in safety.Valerie felt very safe in her father's arms.

The show started about five minutes later and the moment approached.Valerie would be forced to forfeit her title.Valerie knew she didn't have a choice,she wouldn't be able to wrestle for atleast 2 weeks and it was her own fault.The Women's title would be declared vacant and there would be a match later on to decide who the next WWE Women's champion would be.

Valerie sighed bitterly as she sat in her dressingroom,holding her title in her hands.It wouldn't be her title for long and it would be someone else's title for a while.She was interrupted in her thoughts by Jazz,who boldly walked into Val's dressingroom.Jazz laughed as she stood in front of Valerie.

"Saying goodbye to your title huh?" Jazz asked,mockingly.

Valerie got to her feet and towered over Jazz.

"If you have something to say to me..." Valerie started.

"I got something to say to you alright,watch your back Valerie,I'm hunting for you" Jazz said.

"No need to hunt Jazz,I'm right here" Valerie said confidently.

"You can't fight me now,you're nothing now" Jazz snarled before walking away.

Valerie watched her go and scowled._Bitch._Valerie shrugged it off and sat down again.The Dudley Boyz were taking on Spike and Tazz in a non-title match and to say that Valerie wasn't interested in the match was an understatement._Just beat eachother to hell and get it over with._Valerie sighed and looked around her room. She had one of the bigger dressingrooms in the building courtesy of her father,although she didn't know why. She was all by herself and she didn't need alot of space.

Valerie winced as Bubba Ray smashed Spike into the turnbuckle but she quickly turned away from the match again.Spike and Tazz won the match after which Vince McMahon came out to the ring.Vince McMahon,the man she would have to give her title to after forfeiting it.

The promo ended when Ric Flair told Vince McMahon that they would be wrestling at the Royal Rumble and Ric knocked Vince on his ass.Valerie couldn't help but snicker.

The next match was Christian vs Rikishi.Valerie huffed as Christian attacked Rikishi from behind,that was just about the only way Christian would ever beat Rikishi.Christian actually got the Stink Face during the match, making Valerie laugh so hard her stomach hurt,but Test came out and interfered in the match resulting in Christian winning the match._What a fluke._

Not long after that Vince McMahon came walking out and told everybody that today the Women's title would be vacated.

"Sadly,Valerie Calloway has gotten hurt and she will be forced to forfeit her championship" Vince said.

"Yeah,sadly.I bet he's just heartbroken" Jim Ross remarked.

"What do you mean J.R?" the King asked.

"Look at him smiling,he's not sorry,not sorry one bit" J.R spat.

_Well,I guess this is it,_Valerie thought as she walked through the hallway and to the curtains.

"Valerie,be so kind to come out so we can do this properly" Vince said.

Valerie's music hit and she came out to a huge pop from the crowd.She has her title over her shoulder as she climbs into the ring.She steps to McMahon and listens.

"I'm really sorry that you now have to forfeit your title but you know what they say Valerie…"

Vince leans in and says:

"Shit happens"

Valerie's mouth dropped open as the fans booed.

"What?" the King said.

"I told you,that cold bastard" J.R spat.

"Now,be so kind to hand the title over to me and be on your way" Vince said.

Valerie couldn't believe it,here she was handing over a piece of herself and Vince McMahon was mocking her. Vince was holding out his hand and apparently expecting her to just give it to him.He had a smug grin on his face as he looked at her.Valerie grabbed a microphone of her own.

"You want me to give it to you?" Valerie asked.

"Yes I do" Vince answered.

"Alright" Valerie said.

Valerie shifted her weight and kicked Vince straight in the head.Vince fell down and held his head.The fans cheered loudly as Valerie smirked.

"Vince McMahon,Vince McMahon is down" J.R yelled.

"Oh my god" the King said.

"There you go" Valerie said,throwing the belt to Vince.

Valerie walked out of the ring as the fans continued to cheer her on.In the mean time Christian was trying to wash the taste of the StinkFace out,only to be laughed at by Funaki. 

"You have a stinky face" Funaki said.

"Yeah,very funny.But you know what?.I just beat Rikishi,something you could never do.I'm not only the Champion of Europe,I'm a giant killer as well" Christian said.

Valerie walked by them on her way back to her dressingroom and Christian smirked.He stepped to Valerie and blocked her path.

"Hey there" Christian said.

Valerie tried to sidestep Christian but he wouldn't let her.

"I heard about you vacating your title.I'm so sorry to hear it" Christian said,mockingly.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about washing your face after that Stinkface you got?" Valerie asked.

"Why you little…" Christian started.

Valerie took two steps back but Christian didn't get the chance to do anything.Edge walked up behind Christian.

"What's up Christian?" Edge asked,angrily.

Christian turned around and stood face to face with his older brother.

"What's up Edge?" Christian replied.

For a second Valerie thought Christian would be stupid enough to hit Edge but he didn't.He stepped down and backed away.He scowled at Valerie before walking out of there.Edge flashed Valerie a dazzling smile.

"Are you alright?"

Tears welled up in Valerie's eyes and Edge's smile faded.He stepped to her and gently put his arms around her.She sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

"How could he mock me like that?.He's supposed to be my boss,he's supposed to care"

Edge didn't know what to say so he just held her close.Edge knew holding Valerie did more to him than it should but he couldn't help it,this was the woman he was madly in love with and he was holding her tight.Valerie sighed and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this" she said.

Edge tilted his head.

"Bothering me with it?.You'll never bother me,you know that" Edge said.

Valerie blushed and suddenly became aware of their position.She quickly broke the hug and said:

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome" Edge said smiling.

"I'll see you around" Valerie said.

"I hope so" Edge said.

Valerie nodded and walked away.She mentally kicked herself for letting that happen,the last thing she needed now was for Edge to think she felt the same.As she entered her dressingroom she saw that her monitor was still on.The Rock and RVD were taking on Kurt Angle and Lance Storm.And suddenly it became too much,the forfeit of her title,Vince McMahon,Edge,RVD,Jeff…she had to run to make it to the toiletbowl.

She emptied her stomach and dry heaved for a while.When her body finally calmed she was shaking like a leaf.She crawled into a small ball and hid behind the toilet.Her body was worn out and tired and she couldn't stop trembling.

She managed to calm down after what seemed like hours,she fixed herself up as best as she could and she went back into her dressingroom.She looked at the monitor and saw that Trish was taking on Molly Holly for the vacant title._My title._

Molly hit a snap suplex on Trish.1,2 but Trish got her shoulder up.Trish flips over a Suplex and goes for the Stratusfaction but Molly blocks,so Trish goes under her legs and rolls her up,1,2,3.The fans cheered as Trish's hands were raised in victory.

Valerie walked out of her dressingroom and met with Trish halfway through the hallway.

"Congratulations Trish" Valerie said,trying to sound cheerful.

They hugged and Trish rubbed Valerie's back,knowing that this was hard for you.

"Oh Valerie,you look a mess" Trish said gently.

"I am a mess" Valerie said bitterly.

"The second you're cleared to wrestle,you're getting a shot at the title" Trish soothed.

"Thanks Trish" Valerie said with a sigh.

They broke the hug and Trish smiled at Valerie.Suddenly Trish's face turned shocked and she grabbed at Valerie.Trish whirled herself and Valerie around,catching a chairshot meant for Valerie,to the back.Valerie fell down as well and looked up to see a smirking Jazz with a steelchair in her hands.

"Oh how sweet,little Trish sacrifices herself for her friend.I guess the belt will have to be vacated _again_" Jazz sneered.

Valerie,not being able to physically attack Jazz,threw some of the biggest and most colorful swears in Jazz's face.Jazz snarled and raised the chair to hit Valerie with it but it was pulled from her hands.When she saw who was holding the chair she backed away and walked out of there.

Valerie didn't even take the time to see who it was that helped her,she assumed it was her father.She quickly kneeled down next to Trish.

"Trish,can you hear me?" Valerie asked.

But Trish was down and out.Valerie whimpered as she saw blood on the back of Trish's head.

"Why are you still standing…" Valerie said turning to who she thought was her father.

Valerie's jaw dropped when she found herself looking at Kurt Angle.

"Kurt" Valerie said.

Kurt nodded and said:

"I already told one of the stagehands to get help"

Valerie nodded slowly and turned back to Trish.Valerie stroked Trish's hair until the ambulance came.Trish was loaded into the ambulance as Valerie worriedly looked on.Many wrestlers came out of their lockerrooms after hearing the sound of an ambulance and when Triple H saw Valerie standing next to it,he walked to her.

"Hey kiddo,are you alright?"

Before Valerie could answer Triple H turned to Kurt and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Triple H growled.

"Hunter,don't.Let him go.He didn't do anything" Valerie said,pulling at Triple H's arm.

"Get out of my face" Triple growled at Kurt,giving him a vicious shove.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Valerie said turning to Kurt.

"It's alright Valerie,we'll talk later" Kurt said.

Valerie nodded and Kurt left.Triple H turned to Valerie.

"What happened?" Triple H asked.

"Jazz happened" Valerie simply said.

In the mean time Taker was in Vince's office.

"Why did you mock my daughter,McMahon?" Taker snarled.

"I didn't mock anyone" Vince said.

"Don't play with me" Taker growled.

Vince backed off and said:

"Alright,I may have been a bit harsh on Valerie but…" Vince said.

"She didn't deserve that,that title meant alot to her and what did you do?" Taker asked.

"I was out of line,it wont happen again" Vince said.

"It better not.In the mean time I can take care of Flair for you if you want me to" Taker said.

"I can take care of Flair myself.I just wanted to tell you how much respect I have for you lately.What you did to the Hardys and Lita took a man,a big man,a bad man" Vince said.

Taker snorted,there would have been furniture flying all over the place by now if his daughter had been here to hear him say that.

"And what you'll do to Tajiri tonigh will certainly make me respect you even more.And perhaps Torrie…" Vince said.

But Taker just laughed.

"I've been pissing my daughter off enough lately" Taker said.

Taker walked out of there and left Vince McMahon behind.Taker's match was up next and Valerie was watching it backstage.Taker bullied Tajiri throughout the match but it wasn't Tajiri Valerie was worried about,it was Torrie._She shouldn't be out there,_Valerie thought.Taker never touched Torrie but he did pick Tajiri apart. The Big Show ended up coming out and helping Tajiri by running Taker off.

The Big Show challenged Taker to come out to the ring and pick on him and Valerie expected her father to come out and fight him.Taker did come out but instead of getting into the ring and fighting Big Show,he got on his motorcycle,riding it to the back.

"I don't believe it,my father backed away" Valerie muttered aloud.

Valerie watched the next match with great interest.Edge vs Kane.Her uncle lost the match.His mask almost came off and he had to use both of his hands to put it back on.In doing so he allowed Edge to spear him and score the 1,2,3.Valerie never really understood why her uncle insisted on covering his face up.

She was one of the few people who had ever seen Kane without his mask and personally she thought the scars didn't look bad at all.As her mind began wandering,she thought back to the title,it was still hers in a way,she hadn't lost it fair and square.Valerie sighed bitterly.Trish deserved the title and Valerie knew that but she couldn't help but long for having the title back.

A/N : Please,please,please review everybody.


	45. On The Show

A/N : I've decided to put New Year's eve in.It's not very long but it gives you an idea of what Valerie was up to on that day.

31-12-2001.

New Year's day and none of the wrestlers were going home.They were staying in Las Vegas where they were due to appear on the 3rd of January for Smackdown.

It was 11.55 pm and Valerie was snuggling into Jeff's embrace.They were waiting for the New Year to arrive. Valerie had a great day prior to this.She had gone shopping with Sara,Trish (who had by than fully recovered from the chairshot) and Lita._God those girls can spend money._She had gone swimming with Jeff,Matt,Lita, Trish and Edge and she had a great lunch with the Rock,during which the Rock got into a scuffle with the waiter when he offered the check to Valerie.Valerie chuckled at the memory and giggled when Jeff kissed the top of her head.

Valerie looked around the large hotelroom which contained Jeff,herself,Matt and Lita.There were some other wrestlers in there as well but Valerie didn't know any of them.

Valerie had tried to get her father to celebrate the occasion as one big happy family but he had stubbornly refused and so here she was without her father.She would see him later on the evening but it wasn't the same as it had always been.

She had celebrated in the lobby with her father,her uncle,her stepmother and most of the other wrestlers but when 11 pm approached she had said goodbye.She wanted to be with Jeff when the clock struck 12.

Ding…Ding…Ding.12 pm.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" sounded through the entire room.

Valerie smiled and looked up at Jeff,who immediately captured her lips with his.They kissed eachother on the lips for a while and when they broke the kiss they both smiled.

"Happy new year babe" Jeff said.

"Happy new year Jeffy" Valerie said.

"Gosh,you two are so sweet" Lita gushed.

Matt chuckled and kissed Lita on the cheek.Lita got up and spread her arms towards Valerie.Valerie got up and hugged Lita.They gave eachother three kisses and wished eachother a happy new year.After they had all wished eachother a happy new year,Valerie,Jeff,Lita and Matt went down to the first floor and into the lobby. After having wished many people a happy new year including the Rock,Edge,RVD,Triple H and Trish,she went to find her father.While looking for him she came across her uncle.Kane smiled and hugged his niece.

"Happy New Year munchkin" Kane said,tickling Valerie's sides.

"Happy New Year uncle Kane" Valerie said giggling.

Valerie broke the hug and looked around the room.She saw her father sitting next to Sara and found that he had already seen her.She went over to him.

"Hi dad" Valerie said with a big smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Taker asked.

"It's new year's eve dad,I'm not staying away from either of you on New Year's eve.Now are you gonna wish me a happy new year or what?" Valerie asked.

Taker smiled and hugged her.He gave his daughter three kisses.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Taker asked.

"I sure didn't get it from a stranger" Valerie retorted.

"Happy New Year joyful" Taker said.

"Happy New Year daddy" Valerie said.

Later that night Valerie had a bit of a scuffle with Test,who couldn't keep his hands to himself but the Rock soon solved that by threatening to take Test's arm off.

Valerie also ran into Kurt Angle and they finally took the time to talk.They went outside and went for a stroll.They talked for a long time and at the end of the talk they were cool with eachother.They could start being friends again.

Smackdown : 03-01-2002.

Washington,DC at the MCI Center.

Valerie was frustrated as she paced her dressingroom.She didn't have a match for the night because she wasn't cleared to wrestle yet and she didn't know how else to make an appearance on Smackdown.

If Valerie was going to be on the show she knew the only way was to be a valet but but after asking the Rock and her father and getting turned down both times,she was running out of ideas.She checked the roster one more time and suddenly noticed something she hadn't noticed before.Edge and RVD were taking on Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho.That was it,she could valet for Edge and RVD,they wouldn't mind.

She smiled as she left her dressingroom,on her way to Edge's lockerroom.While walking down there she encountered Stacy Keibler,the Dudley Boyz were right behind her.Valerie and Stacy didn't like eachother much and it was evident in the way they sized eachother up.Stacy was an inch shorter than Valerie but Stacy was wearing high heels and Valerie was wearing sneakers.

"Valerie" Stacy said haughtily.

"Stacy" Valerie said,matching Stacy's tone.

"What are you doing walking through the hall all by yourself?.Don't you know that's dangerous?" Stacy asked, mockingly.

Valerie could hear Bubba Ray and D-Von snicker behind Stacy and rolled her eyes.

"Why would walking through the hallway all by myself be dangerous?" Valerie asked,daringly.

Bubba Ray and D-Von stepped in front of Stacy and got in Valerie's face.Valerie got a little nervous,maybe asking that question wasn't the right thing to do.

"Because you might run into someone who'd wanna hurt you" Bubba Ray said.

"Badly" D-Von added.

The Dudleys walked past Valerie without taking their eyes off her and walked off.Stacy huffed and followed them down the hall.Valerie shook her head and walked on._Weirdo's._

When she reached Edge's lockerroom,she knocked.

"Who is it?" she heard Edge call.

"It's me Valerie" Valerie answered.

She heard some movement inside and the door opened.A radiant Edge stood in front of Valerie and Valerie couldn't help but laugh.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course" Edge said,grinning.

Valerie walked in and saw RVD sitting on one of the benches.RVD smiled broadly and said:

"Hey there"

"Hi" Valerie said.

"What brings you here?" Edge asked.

"Well,I wanted to ask you if you guys needed a valet for tonight's match" Valerie said.

Edge smiled and said:

"Sure"

RVD seemed a bit reluctant though.Valerie looked at him and put on her best pouty face.RVD found that just like most others,he couldn't resist.

"Alright but don't interfere in the match and be careful" RVD said.

"I will be" Valerie said.

Later that evening Valerie was watching the show.Valerie frowned when she saw Molly and Jazz squaring off. She suddenly felt the astonishing need to wrestle and it made her sick to her stomach.Next up was her father vs the Big Show.Valerie huffed,she couldn't be at ringside for the match because her father thought it was too dangerous.He was probably right but that didn't make it any easier.The Big Show ended up tapping to the Dragon Sleeper which Jerry Lawler called TCB (Take Care of Business).

Finally,it was time for the match.Edge and RVD vs Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle.Valerie opened her door just as RVD was about to knock.He stood there with his fist raised.

"Hey" RVD said smiling.

"Hi" Valerie said,raising her fist in greeting the same way RVD's fist was raised.

Edge,who was standing behind RVD,laughed as did Valerie.RVD just smirked.They walked to the curtain and found that Jericho and Kurt were already out there.Valerie and Edge went first and they were followed by RVD. Edge and Kurt started the match.Kurt got the better of Edge and Edge tagged in RVD.RVD overwhelmed Kurt before Jericho entered the ring distracting RVD and allowing Kurt to gain the advantage.

"Come on RVD" Valerie yelled,pounding the mat.

The fans cheered for RVD and he reversed the advantage Kurt had and goes for the five star frog splash.Jericho interfered again and pushed him off the top rope.Valerie swore at Jericho,eliciting cheers from the crowd and Jericho scowled at her.Jericho and Kurt double teamed RVD and Kurt left the ring.

Jericho hit RVD with vicious kicks to the ribs.Kurt tags in and continued the assault on RVD.Jericho jumped off the apron and stalked Valerie,who was so busy cheering RVD on that she didn't even see him coming.

Chris Jericho grabbed Valerie's shoulder and roughly turned her to face him.He got in her face and talked smack to her,to which Valerie responded with some choice words of her own.Jericho shoved Valerie and she went down.RVD,who had Kurt down,got out of the ring and knocked Jericho down before going back into the ring.Edge helped Valerie up and checked on her but she motioned him back to the ring.She was fine.

The match ended when Kurt Angle-slammed Edge and Jericho pinned him.Valerie was worried,Edge had landed pretty hard after that Angle-Slam.

Jericho and Kurt left the ring,with Kurt convincing Jericho not to go after Valerie.Valerie got into the ring and kneeled down beside Edge.RVD was on the outside,down and out.Valerie never saw what happened next, she just felt a crack and everything went black.

A/N : Come on guys,where are all my reviews?.Please,please,please review.


	46. In Eachothers Hearts

A/N : The events themselves are relatively short so I decided to put three of them in this chapter.

Smackdown : 03-01-2002 Continuation.

Valerie groaned as she opened her eyes.There was a bright light above her and it had to go.Without thinking she swiped her hand up and knocked at the light,catching the doctor square in the jaw.Jeff winced as he saw the doctor go down.

"That's gotta hurt" he said.

"Jeff?" Valerie asked.

Jeff stepped to Valerie and stroked her hair.

"I'm here baby" he soothed.

"Where am I?" Valerie asked.

"In the doctor's office" Jeff answered softly.

"What on earth happened?" Valerie asked.

"The Dudley Boyz happened,that's what" a low voice growled.

Valerie looked at the door to see Taker and Kane coming into the room.Her father looked very pissed off.The doctor had already gotten up and was now sitting on a bench.Taker paid no attention to him and stepped to his daughter.He kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you joyful?" Taker asked.

"I'm okay I guess.What happened?" Valerie asked.

"You got knocked over the head with a chair by Bubba Ray Dudley" Kane said,spitting the name out.

"Great,another jerkoff who takes issue with me" Valerie said sadly.

Nobody said anything for a while until Jeff looked at the doctor and smiled at Valerie.

"You pack quite a punch" Jeff said.

"Oh my god,did I hit you?" Valerie asked,shocked.

"I believe I was the unfortunate one on that one" the doctor said from where he was sitting.

"I am so sorry,I had no idea there was someone there.All I saw was a very annoying bright light"

"That's quite alright" the doctor said "I have examined you before you woke up and you have a mild concussion"

"No" Valerie cried.

"I'm afraid so,you wont be able to wrestle for a while" the doctor said.

"But I have a title match on Monday" Valerie cried.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said.

Valerie crawled into Jeff's arms and he stroked her hair.Taker and Kane felt pissed and sad at the same time. Valerie had been looking forward to the title-shot and now she would have to wait.Again.

Raw : 07-01-2002.

Valerie sighed as she watched the match between RVD and Test.It wasn't the match that was getting her to sigh,it was the fact that she would have had a title match that night if it hadn't been for the Dudley Boyz.

The doctor had told her that she needed to take it easy for a little while and her father had determined that it would be better for her to stay at the hotel.

And so she sat on her bed,ate candy,drank soda and felt very sorry for herself.Jeff would arrive at her hotel room later that night but until then she was all alone.

As Valerie continued to watch the show and Chuck and Billy were taking on Albert and Scotty Too Hotty,the phone rang.Valerie picked it up.

"Hello" Valerie said.

"Hey joyful,it's dad.I just called to see how you were doing" Taker said.

Valerie huffed and laid herself down on the bed,the phone on her ear.

"How do you think I'm doing?.I should be wrestling for the WWE Women's Championship tonight but instead I'm stuck at the hotel watching Chuck and Billy taking on Albert and Scotty Too Hotty.What's too hot about that guy anyway?" Valerie said.

Taker laughed and Valerie couldn't help but smile.

"Well,don't worry sweetheart,you'll be back on your feet in no time and than you'll take back what's rightfully yours" Taker said.

"I sure hope so" Valerie said with a sigh "It wont happen anytime soon though,I'll have to win a match to earn myself the number one contendership and than it's all about winning the championship match and whether it's Jazz or Trish I'm facing,it's not going to be easy either way"

"This wouldn't have happened if…" Taker started.

"…I hadn't jumped off the cage,I know.You've already told me a thousand times" Valerie finished.

"It really hurt me to see you hurt like that" Taker said.

"I know and I'm sorry" Valerie said.

"Don't be sorry,be careful" Taker said.

They talked for a little while longer and after Valerie promised not to eat too much candy or drink too much soda they both hung.Valerie spent the rest of the night with divided interest.On one hand she was interested in the show,on the other she just couldn't be excited about it.

Valerie cheered when Edge defeated Lance Storm and swore when William Regal knocked Edge out with brass knuckles._Just when I was beginning to like the guy,_Valerie thought looking at Regal.When Edge was helped to the back he ran into Christian.

"Oh poor little Edge,all banged up" Christian mocked.

"Shouldn't you be taking a Valium for those temper tantrums of yours?" Edge retorted.

Much to Edge and Valerie's astonishment Christian stayed calm and actually smiled.

"No Edge,I don't need a Valium,what I need is a Valerium" Christian said.

Christian walked away smirking,leaving a confused Edge behind.

"Valerium?" Edge repeated.

As soon as he had finished the word,he knew what Christian had meant by it.

"Oh hell no" Edge cried.

Valerie was watching with her hands clasped over her mouth.She knew what he had meant and it scared her. Christian wasn't intending on leaving her alone anytime soon and she couldn't stand it.

Smackdown : 10-01-2002.

Valerie stretched her arms as she stood in front of the curtains waiting for her music to cue.She was completely focussed on the task at hand.She was facing Jazz for the number one contendership for Trish's title. 

Jazz was to go first and she came storming past Valerie,without even paying attention to her._That's alright,_Valerie thought,_I'll make her pay attention to me._

Valerie's thoughts were interrupted by a female voice behind her.Valerie whirled around and hugged the woman behind her.

"Hey" Trish said,laughing.

Valerie just smiled,hugging Trish tightly.They broke the hug and Trish smiled brightly.

"I'm glad someone's happy to see me" Trish said.

"I am.I never got to thank you for taking that chairshot for me,so…thank you" Valerie said.

"You were very welcome but you know that's what friend's do" Trish said.

Valerie nodded and behind her she could hear her music cue.

"I gotta go" Valerie said,while walking to the curtains.

"Good luck,I'll be watching" Trish called after her.

Valerie took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains.The fans cheered loudly as she made her way to the ring but Valerie barely heard it.She was focussed on Jazz and Jazz was focussed on her.

Jazz was more powerful than Valerie and had,if truth be told,better in ring skills but Valerie had a tremendous height advantage and she had learned alot from her training sessions with Taker,Kane and Jeff.Valerie managed to overcome Jazz' power and skills and come out the victor.Her father was watching backstage and he smiled when she pinned Jazz.He nodded and said:

"That's the way"

Valerie got up from the mat and raised her hands,she turned around only to walk straight into a Stevie Kick. Taker would have made his way out there but he saw Jeff Hardy coming out so he decided to stay put.Jeff fought Richards and both Richards and Jazz retreated to the back.

Jeff helped Valerie up and they hugged in the ring much to the fans' delight.Valerie smiled broadly at Jeff but when they got backstage,Valerie got a little depressed.

"Hey,baby what's wrong?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Nothing" Valerie said absently.

"That's alot of nothing you got on your mind" Jeff remarked.

Valerie turned to him and said:

"Lately all I seem to get done is getting my ass kicked"

"You won your match,you're the number one contender.You kicked _her_ ass" Jeff argued.

"I'm not talking about during my matches,I'm talking about after my matches,if it isn't one of the female wrestlers,it's one of the male wrestlers.It's like everybody's after me"

Jeff stepped closer and put his arms around her waist.

"Not everybody's after you in a negative way" Jeff whispered.

"Jeff" Valerie said laughing.

Jeff kissed Valerie in the neck making her giggle.Jeff kissed her all over her neck and chest.They completely forget they were in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey you two,get a room or something" a voice called from the other side of the hall-way.

Jeff and Valerie looked up to see a smiling Edge walking towards them.Valerie smiled but Jeff didn't,he was annoyed at the interruption and he knew Edge was after his girlfriend.

"Hi Edge" Valerie said smiling.

"Edge" Jeff said barely acknowledging Edge.

Edge in turn completely ignored Jeff and said:

"Hey dudette,are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?" Valerie asked.

"The APA are throwing a party at the hotel tonight.It's gonna be huge.You gotta come"

"Shall we?" Valerie said turning to Jeff.

Jeff was still looking at Edge in contempt.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

Edge jumped at the chance and said:

"If he's not going,you can go with me.We'll have a great time"

"If she's going,she's going with me" Jeff said getting into Edge's face.

"Jeff calm down" Valerie said soothingly.

Jeff stepped down and scowled at Edge.

"Thanks for the offer Edge but I'll have to say no"

This didn't discourage Edge as he shrugged and said:

"If you change your mind you know where my dressingroom is"

Edge winked at Valerie and left.

"Oh hell no" Jeff said before going after Edge.

Valerie hung onto Jeff and stopped him from killing Edge who was still walking, ignoring Jeff completely.

"Jeff,let it go.Just ignore it"

"What the hell did he mean by 'you know where my dressingroom is'?"

"Jeff?" Valerie said shocked at his tone.

Jeff took a deep breath and said:

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't yell at you"

Jeff hugged Valerie but inside his hatred for Edge was growing.He would not let Edge get his greedy hands on his girlfriend.

"So shall we go to the party?" Valerie asked.

"Sure babe,we'll go" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled and kissed Jeff.Valerie told her father that she'd be going to the party and when she was getting ready later that night,there was an insistent knock on her door.She put on her bathrobe and walked to the door. She opened it and to her surprise found her father and her uncle standing there.Taker had a bag in his hand. Valerie stepped aside and allowed the two big men to enter.

"Dad,what is this?" Valerie asked.

"I know you're going to the party tonight babygirl,but I wont have you wearing some sleazy dress.There are enough guys drooling all over you as it is" Taker said.

He opened the bag he was carrying and pulled out the most hideous piece of clothing in the history of bad clothing.He held it up for her to see.

"To make sure you don't wear anything inappropriate,we took the liberty of going shopping for you" Taker said.

"And don't think we'll ever do that again" Kane growled.

Valerie stared at the dress in disgust,she walked to it and touched the fabric.

"You want me to wear _this_?" Valerie said.

Both Taker and Kane nodded.Valerie laughed and said:

"Look…I know you wanna protect and I'm fine with that,I encourage it but you…you're…"

"We're what?" Taker asked.

"You're deliberately trying to ruin this party for me by making me wear this.I am going to the party with Jeff and I want him to find me attractive,I want him to find me beautiful.How am I gonna be beautiful wearing this monstrosity?" 

"Hey,it took us a long time to find that…monstrosity" Taker said.

"Of course it took you a long time to find it,it's not easy finding the ugliest dress on the face of the planet" Valerie retorted.

"It's not _that _bad" Kane said.

"I wouldn't want placemats in this pattern.I'm not wearing this thing,I'd rather go naked" Valerie said firmly.

"Now _that _is a bad idea" Kane remarked.

Eventually Kane and Taker relented,they would let her wear the dress she wanted to wear but only after she promised to keep her small leather jacket on.The evening itself was great until Valerie danced with Edge.She didn't think it could hurt but Jeff didn't agree.When the dance was over,Jeff walked up to Valerie.

"Valerie,could I talk to you?" Jeff asked.

"Sure" Valerie said.

Jeff and Valerie went outside and Jeff immediately yelled at Valerie:

"What the hell were you doing with Edge?"

"Dancing" Valerie blurted out,bewildered at Jeff's outburst.

"It's bad enough the bastard's after you,do you have to comply to his wishes as well?" Jeff sneered.

"What?" Valerie yelled.

"You heard me" Jeff spat.

"It was just one dance" Valerie spat back.

"How would you feel if I were to dance with another woman,huh?" Jeff asked.

"Why do you have to be such a kid about this?" Valerie asked.

"I am not being a kid about it,I simply don't like it when my girlfriend is with another man" Jeff spat.

"I am not _with _another man,I was simply dancing with my friend.Why is that so wrong?" Valerie asked.

"Your friend?.Your friend my ass,he wants you Valerie and he can't have you" Jeff said.

"What is wrong with you?" Valerie asked,incredulously.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Jeff said.

"Yes there is something wrong with you and I don't know what it is but you better fix it.I'm going inside" Valerie said,turning to the door.Valerie walked in and left Jeff standing there.Jeff stood outside for a while,clearing his head and thinking hard on everything that had happened.

Much later that night,around 3 am,Jeff and Valerie walked back to their hotelroom in silence.Once they got inside,however,Jeff turned to Valerie and said:

"I'm sorry about tonight,I didn't mean what I said.I didn't"

"Than why did you say it?" Valerie asked softly.

Jeff gathered Valerie in his arms and stroked her hair.

"I don't know,because I'm a fool most likely" Jeff said.

Valerie sighed and snuggled into Jeff's arms.

"I love you and only you" Valerie said "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know you do and I love you too" Jeff said.

They spent the night together,in eachothers arms,in eachothers hearts.

A/N : Please read and review everybody.


	47. She'll Learn

Raw : 14-01-2002.

Raw night and Valerie was set to face Jacqueline.She wasn't due to get her title-shot until at the Rumble and all she could do until then was prepare.Valerie scowled as she stood in the parking-lot,her father still hadn't arrived and he had promised to help her with her mental preparation.

"My Texan sister" a voice called from behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw a smiling Jackie approach her.

"What are doing standing out here?.Shouldn't you be inside getting ready for your match against me?" Jackie asked.

"I would be getting ready for my match with you if it weren't for my father being late" Valerie answered.

"Ah yes" Jackie said "your father"

Valerie frowned at Jackie and Jackie raised her hands.

"I know he's your father but honey,what he did…" Jackie said,not finishing her sentence.

Valerie turned away from Jackie and said:

"I know what he did but he's still my father"

Jackie nodded and said:

"I'll see ya later my Texan sister,I'll see ya later"

Jackie walked off leaving Valerie to think about what she had said.She was right,her father was out of control and it wasn't just Jeff,Matt and Lita that he hurt,it was everyone.Valerie shrugged it off and continued to wait. 

After waiting for a while,which seemed like hours,her father finally arrived on his motorcycle.Taker smiled when he saw his daughter but his smile disappeared when he saw the scowl on her face.

"Oh boy" he muttered as he got off his bike.

Valerie stood there with her arms crossed as her father approached.

"I thought you said you would be here at the beginning of the show" Valerie snapped.

"I'm sorry babygirl,I got held back" Taker said.

"I just bet you did" Valerie spat,turning on her heel.

Taker grabbed hold of Valerie's arm and gently pulled her back.

"What's with the attitude little lady?" Taker asked.

Valerie didn't say anything,she just frowned.

"You need to learn how to respect your daddy,joyful and you need to appreciate just how much you need me" Taker said.

Valerie let out a small laugh and now it was Taker's turn to frown.Taker shook his head and walked past his daughter.Valerie stayed behind,forget the mental preparation,he would only piss her off even more.It would be time for her match soon and she needed to be ready.She stomped into her dressingroom with an angry look on her face.Jeff,who was sitting in her dressingroom,backed away a little when she passed.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

Valerie grumbled something but didn't stop.She grabbed her stuff and started changing into her gear.Jeff frowned,perhaps it was best to just let her be for a while.When she was done changing,she sat down on the bench,next to Jeff.

"Damn father of mine" Valerie muttered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked carefully.

"No" Valerie said softly "it's nothing new anyway"

Jeff nodded and looked at Valerie,who was no longer scowling.Her eyes were now completely focussed on something none existent,Jeff knew that this meant she was ready for her match.A stagehand came by the door and told her that it was time for her match.Valerie nodded and got up.

"Good luck" Jeff said.

Valerie threw Jeff an affectionate look before walking out the door.She walked to the curtains,hearing Jackie's music roaring over the speakers.Seconds after Jackie's music stopped,Valerie's music came on.Valerie took a deep breath and made her way to the ring.The cheers were eternal or so it seemed,the second the bell rang the crowd was focussed on the match.Valerie and Jackie went at eachother with hard hits.

Jackie knocked Valerie down with a heel kick and went for the pin.1…2…but Valerie kicked out.Jackie pulled Valerie up but Valerie knocked Jackie down,Valerie picked Jackie back up and nailed her with a DDT.Valerie went for the pin.1…2…but Jackie kicked out.

Valerie went for a splash but Jackie moved out of the way.The cameras backstage revealed that not just Valerie's friends were watching,Christian,Lance Storm and Chris Jericho were watching as well.Jackie kicked away on Valerie and then whipped her off the ropes and gave her a flap jack.Jackie went to knock Valerie down with a clothesline but Valerie ducked and fired back with a clothesline of her own.

Valerie then took Jackie down with a Last Ride,causing her father to smirk in the back,and pinned her for the three count and the win.After the match Valerie was attacked by the Dudley Boyz again.They stomped away at her until the Rock,who had only just arrived at the arena,and Jeff made the save.The dudley's retreated up the ramp and the cameras in the back revealed that Taker hadn't moved,he was still sitting the way he had before except he seemed a little pained.

Jeff and the Rock helped Valerie backstage but the Rock left them after saying he had to go do something.Jeff and Valerie ran into Kane,who was up next against Kurt Angle.

"Hey,are you alright munchkin?" Kane asked.

"I'm fine" Valerie answered.

Kane eyed Jeff and Jeff got the message.Taker good care of her or else.

"I gotta go,I'm up next" Kane said "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm positive,you go wrestle your match" Valerie said.

Kane smiled and gently nudge Valerie's chin before walking off.Jeff walked Valerie back to her room while the Rock found who he was looking for.Taker looked up to see the Rock approach and he smiled as though he had expected it.

"Why the hell weren't you out there?" the Rock asked.

"The two of you dealt with the Dudley's just fine" Taker said.

"That's not the point,she's your daughter,you should have been the first person to help her out" the Rock said.

"My daughter needs to learn how to take care of herself" Taker said.

"Against the Dudley Boyz?" the Rock yelled.

"Against anyone" Taker retorted.

"What the hell kind of a father are you?" the Rock demanded.

Taker had a look in his eyes that the Rock could only describe as sadness and sheer pain.

"I love my daughter very much but…"

The Rock suddenly figured it out.

"Wait a minute,wait just a minute.You wanted to come out,didn't you?.You wanted to come out more than anything.That bastard Vince McMahon told you not to,didn't he?"

Taker looked away and didn't say anything.

"Since when do you listen to what Vince McMahon says?" the Rock asked.

"I talked to him on the phone before the show.If he had told me that he would fire ME,I would have gone out there but he said that he would fire Valerie and I couldn't let that happen.This business means everything to her now" Taker said.

"Her safety comes first,no matter what McMahon says" the Rock said.

"I didn't think it would be so painful to see it happen but it was" Taker said.

"And you wont let it happen again?" the Rock asked.

"Not ever again" Taker said honestly.

The Rock walked away leaving Taker behind.Taker sighed,on one hand he damned Vince McMahon,on the other his daughter had to learn to respect him,maybe if she knew she needed him she would learn.

"Yeah" Taker muttered "she'll learn"

A/N : Please,please,please read and review.


	48. Tag Turmoil

Smackdown : 17-01-2002.

Louisiana at the Century Tel Center.

There was no avoiding it,it had to happen.The Dudley Boyz had attacked Valerie twice and when they had encountered her backstage,they challenged her to a tag team match.Valerie had accepted the challenge in an impulse and now she was left with the consequences.She wasn't anywhere near ready to take on the Dudley Boyz and to make matters worse she didn't have a clue who was going to be her tag team partner.

Triple H,Kurt Angle,Edge and RVD all had matches.Jeff had the night off and she didn't wanna take that away from him and her father was absolutely out of the question.So that left her uncle or the Rock.She didn't even know if Kane was in the building so she decided to try the Rock,if he refused she had a problem.

Valerie walked through the hall in search of the Rock and when she found him he was in the middle of an interview.She could hear him say that it seemed this year's Royal Rumble is going to be much different than all other ones.Instead of having one winner,everyone is going to win.When the Rock called Goldust a sick freak, Valerie giggled.The Rock saw her and said as the camera turned to her:

"Valerie Calloway,may I help you?"

Valerie was surprised by his coldness.

"Well yes as a matter of fact you may but I can wait 'till you're done" Valerie said.

"If you got something to say to me,you may say it now" the Rock said.

Once again Valerie couldn't believe how cold the Rock was being towards her.

"You know what?.Never mind.You finish your interview,never mind me" Valerie said.

Valerie walked away and left the Rock with Michael Cole.About 5 minutes later Valerie was getting herself a soda.She was clearly very jumpy as she grabbed a can,Lita walked up behind her.

"Hey…" Lita said.

"Hi" Valerie said.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Valerie asked.

"You seem jumpy" Lita remarked.

"Is that a crime?" Valerie snapped.

"Why are you so hostile?" Lita asked.

"I'm hostile because I have a tag team match tonight and I don't have a tag team partner" Valerie hissed.

The Rock walked up to them.

"Oh great,that's all I need" Valerie said.

"Lita,could you leave?" the Rock asked Lita.

"Sure" Lita said.

Lita stroked Valerie's hair and threw her a worried look before leaving.

"What did you wanna say to me earlier?" the Rock asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something but I already told you never mind.If all I'm gonna get from you is icy stares,I don't need you to be my tag team partner" Valerie said.

"Your tag team partner?" the Rock asked surprised.

"For my match tonight against the Dudley Boyz" Valerie said.

"I was only joking when I acted like that" the Rock said.

"Joking?.Is that what you think this is?.A joke?" Valerie asked.

"No…" the Rock started.

"You think the chair-shot I took from Bubba Ray Dudley was a joke?" Valerie ranted.

"Don't start putting words in my mouth" the Rock scolded.

Valerie turned away from the Rock and he stood behind her.

"This is completely messed up,everything I do turns into a fiasco,people I thought I could trust turn their backs on me,people I don't want anywhere near me wont leave me alone..." Valerie said before turning to the Rock "...and after I jumped off the cage and risked my very ability to walk just to make sure you were alright,I thought I could ask you to be my tag team partner without you making fun of me"

Valerie began to cry and the Rock embraced her.

"It's okay,I'm not making fun of you"

"I can't deal with all this,it's too much" Valerie sobbed.

She cried in his arms for a while with her face buried in his chest.Once she managed to calm down enough to stop crying,the Rock had told her that he would be more than happy to be her tag team partner.Valerie jumped for joy,now everything would be alright.

As she walked through the hallway not much later she ran into Jeff.

"Hey babe" Jeff said.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Valerie and kissed her passionately.When they broke the kiss,Valerie smiled.

"Nice,very nice" Valerie said.

Jeff grinned sheepishly and actually blushed a little.Valerie chuckled and kissed his flushed cheeks.

"I thought you had the night off" Valerie said.

"I do,I'm here because you're here" Jeff said.

"Oh that's sweet and I'm gonna need your support too" 

"How so?" Jeff asked,frowning.

"I got a match tonight" Valerie said softly.

"Against who?" Jeff asked.

"Against the Dudley Boyz" Valerie said.

"What?.Do you need a tag team partner?" Jeff asked.

"No,I already have a tag team partner" Valerie said.

"Baby,why didn't you ask me?" Jeff asked.

"Because tonight's your night off.You rarely get a night off,unless you're injured" Valerie said.

"That doesn't matter baby,I don't want you to get hurt" Jeff said.

"I wont get hurt,like I said I have a tag team partner" Valerie said.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"The Rock" Valerie said.

Jeff nodded at the answer,the Rock would be able to keep her safe.

"You know I'm not happy about this match but if you wanna get revenge,a match is the best way of doing it" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled and hugged her boyfriend.He was such a sweetheart.

"Hey,I gotta go now,my match is up pretty soon" Valerie said.

"Okay,be careful out there,I'll be watching" Jeff said.

Jeff and Valerie said goodbye and Valerie went to her dressingroom.On her way down there she ran into a pissed off Christian,followed by Lance Storm.Christian saw Valerie,eyed her up and down and walked on. Valerie watched as Christian and Lance Storm both walked on.

"Do I look that bad?" she muttered.

Valerie shrugged it off and walked on.She got dressed for the match and only five minutes later the Rock came in.After a while there was a knock on the door and they expected it to be the stagehand but instead Taker and Kane came into the room.

"Why did I just hear people talking about a match involving the Dudley's and my daughter?" Taker asked to no one in particular.

"They challenged me to a match so I accepted" Valerie said.

"You do realize that facing the Dudley's is the worst idea you could have come up with,don't you?" Kane asked.

"Jeff seems to think it's a good idea" Valerie said.

"Jeff Hardy is a psycho" Taker growled.

Valerie scowled and said:

"That is just so typical"

"What is so typical?" Taker asked.

"Anybody going slower than you is an idiot and anyone going faster than you is a psycho"

Taker glared at his daughter but Valerie stood her ground,she glared right back.He turned away and stalked off.Valerie sat back and sighed.Kane kneeled down in front of Valerie.

"Promise me you'll be careful" Kane said.

"I will be" Valerie said.

Kane eyed his niece's face for a couple of seconds and than nodded.

"Alright,I'll be watching the match munchkin" Kane said before leaving the room.

No more than 5 minutes later it was time for Valerie and the Rock's match.They walked out together and the fans cheered loudly.

It wasn't a very long match.The Rock wrestled most of the match but at one point during the match Valerie tagged herself in and surprisingly managed to knocked Bubba Ray off his feet before tagging the Rock back in.The Rock won the match after Rockbottoming D-Von and pinning him.

Valerie and the Rock walked up the ramp together while the fans cheered.At the top of the ramp they both turned towards the fans one more time.The sound of a chair cracking someone's skull filled the air and Valerie whirled around.She gasped as she saw the chair coming for her but there was nothing she could do...

A/N : Read and review as always.


	49. Rumble In Paradise

Smackdown : 17-01-2002 Continuation.

Valerie put her arms up to ward off the blow but it came none the less.The chair hit her arms and she went down.She screamed as the pain in her arms set in,she looked up at her assailant and saw him smirking at her. Christian's smirk faded as he was assaulted by Kane.

Jeff and Matt came out as well,Jeff ran to Valerie and kneeled down in front of her while Matt helped Kane take care of Christian.Christian tried to hit Kane with the chair but Kane grabbed hold of it and threw it aside.Lance Storm and Test came out to help Christian but the Rock got up and he helped Kane and Matt fight all three men off.

Lance Storm and Test retreated,carrying Christian,who had been knocked down by a furious Kane,between them.Valerie was taken backstage and to a doctor.The doctor told her that she would be able to wrestle at the Royal Rumble but she would need to have her arms bandaged before the match.

Valerie was very happy to hear that she would be able to wrestle,she had a match for the WWE Women's title and she didn't wanna have to forfeit her shot again.

Royal Rumble : 20-01-2002.

Atlanta,GA at the Phillips Arena.

Valerie stretched her arms and legs as she stood at the curtains,this was it,her well deserved title-shot.Valerie knew it was going to be tough but she also knew she could make it.Her arms still hurt like hell but she didn't care,this was bigger then her arms,bigger then the pain and she would overcome it all to become champion.

Jackie was currently making her way to the ring.Ric Flair had appointed her as the special referee for the match.The challenger,Valerie,was up next and last was the champion,Trish Stratus.Valerie smiled as Trish came down the ramp,Trish was a fighter but she'd have to fight her heart out to keep her title tonight.

Valerie waited until Trish had taken her coat off and the bell rang.Valerie wanted to make the match short and sweet and so after slamming Trish and hitting a splash,she went for the cover.Trish kicked out and fired back with right hand shots.Trish hit a sunset flip and went for the pin.

Valerie kicked out,was pulled up and whipped into the ropes.Valerie clotheslined Trish the way her father taught her,straight up and with all the force you can muster.Trish was flipped around by the force of the clothesline and came down on her stomach.Valerie picked Trish up and scoop slammed her.Valerie bounced off the ropes and hit a legdrop.Valerie covered Trish but Trish kicked out.Valerie went for a back suplex but Trish countered and hit the Bulldog.Trish went for the pin but Valerie kicked out.

Trish swore and sat next to Valerie for a few seconds,not quite knowing what to do next.The Bulldog was her finishing move and if that didn't put her away,what would?.Trish got up and pulled Valerie up as well.Before Trish could do anything Valerie hit a DDT followed by a Last Ride.Valerie covered Trish,1,2,3.

Valerie rolled off Trish and laid on the mat,trying to steady her breathing.She had done it,she was the new Women's Champion.Valerie could hear the crowd cheering and she laughed,happily and freely.She stopped laughing when she saw Jazz stepping over her.Valerie sat up and saw Jazz attacking Trish.

Valerie got up and stood behind Jazz.

"Hey bitch" Valerie yelled.

Jazz turned around and Valerie kicked her straight in the jaw.Jazz went down hard and Trish got up.Valerie and Trish looked at eachother and for a few moments the entire crowd was silent.Trish smiled and Valerie smiled back,they nodded at eachother and started stomping on Jazz,causing the crowd to erupt in cheers.

Jazz retreated to the back not long after that and Valerie Trish walked backstage together.Once they got backstage Trish and Valerie hugged.

"Congratulations firebird" Trish said.

Valerie smiled,firebird was Trish's new found nickname for her.

"Thanks Trish" Valerie said.

Trish broke the hug,smiled at Valerie and walked down the hall.Valerie stood there with her championship belt. She looked down at it and sighed.It was all hers now but she couldn't help but feel bad for Trish.Valerie went back to her dressingroom,being congratulated by everyone she met on the way,and after taking a shower she watched what remained of the streetfight between Ric Flair and Vince McMahon.Ric Flair won,_duh._

Later that afternoon Valerie went to find her father,she knew he'd be in the Royal Rumble and she wanted to talk to him beforehand.

She walked through the hallway and ran into none other than William Regal.

"Ah miss Calloway,so good to see you.I must say I was very impressed with the way you won the title from that miserable tart Trish Stratus" William said.

Valerie was so surprised by this comment that she completely missed out the insult that Regal had thrown at her friend.

"You watched my match?" Valerie asked in shock.

"Of course,I watch all your matches" William said.

Valerie shook her head,she was hallucinating,she had to be.

"It's good to see the women's title is now in the hands of a beautiful and classy lady such as yourself" William continued.

"Thank you" Valerie said,hesitantly.

"You're most welcome.I must be on my way now" William said.

"Sure" Valerie said.

William Regal walked off leaving a bewildered Valerie standing there.Valerie shrugged it off,it probably didn't mean anything,probably.She walked on and finally reached her father's dressingroom.She knocked on the door and waited.

"What?" an annoyed voice growled.

"It's me dad" Valerie said.

"Come in joyful" Taker said.

Valerie walked into the room and saw her father lounging on one of the benches.

"Hey" Valerie said.

"Hey,congratulations champ" Taker said with a smile.

Valerie smiled briefly but than turned serious.

"I wanna talk to you" Valerie said.

"About what?" Taker asked.

"About all sorts of things but let's start with the Rumble" Valerie said.

Taker let out a snort and got up,placing himself in front of his daughter.Any other person would have backed down but Valerie didn't.Taker looked down at his daughter while she looked up.

"And what is it about the Rumble that needs to be discussed?" Taker asked softly.

"Jeff…" Valerie started.

"I am not going easy on Jeff Hardy just because he's your boyfriend" Taker interrupted "I'm going out there to win and if I need to kick some Hardy butt to do it,don't think I wont"

"I'm not asking you to go easy on him" Valerie said.

"Than what are you asking me?" Taker asked,tucking a strand of Valerie's hair behind her ear.

"I was going to say,Jeff and Matt are both in the Rumble,this means Lita's going to be there as well.I'm asking you to leave her alone" Valerie said.

"I will,unless she get's in my way" Taker said.

"Lita is not capable of defending herself against you,you can't…"

"I will do whatever I need to do,you should know that by now" Taker said.

"This is exactly why I can't stand you sometimes" Valerie hissed.

"What did you say?" Taker growled.

"You don't even try to be reasonable about any of the things that bother me,you don't even bother to care" Valerie said.

"I care more about you than you'll ever know" Taker said.

"You have a funny way of showing it" Valerie snarled.

"I have my own way" Taker said.

"Well I hate your way" Valerie growled.

"It never seemed to bother you before" Taker said.

"You never tried to make me miserable before" Valerie said.

"I am not…" Taker started.

"Yes you are,everytime you hurt Jeff or Matt or Lita you make me miserable yet it never stops you from doing it" Valerie yelled.

"You're better off without those freaks" Taker snarled.

Valerie went to slap her father but he grabbed hold of her hand.He let go of her hand immediately.Valerie scowled at her father,turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.Taker sat down on the bench and sighed. Things were not well between him and his babygirl.Why couldn't she see things his way?.She would though, eventually.

Valerie stormed into her dressingroom and cursed loudly.How dare he?.Why would he…?.Valerie sighed in exasperation and than forced herself to shrug it off.The Royal Rumble Match would be soon.

The Royal Rumble Match was on it's way.Valerie watched the first part in indifference.

Rikishi came out as number 1. Goldust came out as number 2. Big Bossman came out as number 3. Bradshaw came out as number 4. Rikishi eliminated Big Bossman. Lance Storm came out as number 5. Al Snow came out as number 6. Billy Gunn came out as number 7. Al Snow eliminated Lance Storm. Billy Gunn and Goldust eliminated Bradshaw. Taker came out as number 8.

Valerie huffed and swore loudly._Bastard,ever lasting bastard._

Taker eliminated Goldust,Rikishi,Billy Gunn and Al Snow.

Matt Hardy came out as number 9.With Lita.

Valerie cursed,why couldn't Lita stay backstage?.Valerie knew Lita wanted some revenge for herself but her father was not the type of man to mess with.Valerie watched on as Matt took it to Taker and Lita got involved. Valerie saw her father catching Lita by the throat only to be kicked in the jewels.

Jeff Hardy came out as number 10.

Valerie had known that Matt and Jeff were 9 and 10 but she hadn't known her father was number 8.This was bad.Matt and Jeff double teamed Taker and at one point Matt,Jeff and Lita started kicking Taker.Valerie couldn't get herself to cheer for anyone at this point,her father,her friends,her boyfriend.

She saw the room spinning around and she quickly sat down.She looked on as Maven came out as number 11.The Hardys went back into the ring and distracted Taker long enough for Maven to throw Taker over the top rope.Taker landed on his feet but he was eliminated.

Valerie gasped when she saw the look on her father's face._Get out of there Maven._But it was too late,Taker beat Maven into a blood mess.Valerie felt sick to her stomach as she turned the monitor off.She didn't wanna see the rest of the Rumble,she had had enough.She cried as she laid herself down on the hard bench,it was too much,it was just too much.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she was in her hotelbed in her boyfriend's arms.She looked up and saw that Jeff was asleep as well.She sighed as she snuggled into his arms,that's where she would always be.In her Jeff's arms and there wasn't a damn thing her father could do about it.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.I wrote most of this in the spur of the moment so I hope it's good.


	50. Fighting Champion

Smackdown : 24-01-2002.

South Carolina at the N.Charleston Colloseum.

Valerie walked through the hall,her head held high,her belt on her shoulder and her mind on her father.She couldn't figure out what to do next,she loved her father very much but she couldn't let him walk all over her. Valerie sighed,what to do,what to do.

Valerie walked into her dressingroom and dumped her bag on one of the benches.She had a title defense against Jazz for that night and she still had to get ready.

She turned the monitor on and saw that RVD was about to take on William Regal.Valerie watched the match while getting dressed and saw RVD taking William Regal apart.She chuckled at the sight but than stopped, why was she laughing?.William Regal had almost been more than civil to her and he had given her no reason to mock him.

She shook her head and continued wrapping her wrists,her long red hair falling over her face.Her father had red hair and green eyes and her mother had blond hair and blue eyes.Valerie was a mix of the two,having red hair and blue eyes.Her Texan heritage,on the other hand,came from both her mother and her father.

Valerie had inherited her father's temper,a temper both she and her father denied they had,and she had inherited her mother's attitude.

Valerie thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie asked.

"Special delivery" a young boy's voice called from the other side.

Valerie got up and opened the door.She gasped at the sight,there was a delivery boy no older than 12,with in his hands a bouquet of red roses,a dozen of them.

"Are those for me?" Valerie asked,feeling stupid the second she finished asking it.

The delivery boy didn't seem to notice,he was staring at her.

"Yeah,they are" he said with a smile,handing the flowers to Valerie.

There was a short silence during which Valerie finally noticed the boy was staring at something he shouldn't be staring at.

"Hey delivery boy" Valerie said,snapping her fingers in front of his face.

The boy guiltily looked up and handed her his clipboard and a pen.Valerie signed for the flowers and the boy left after muttering a nervous bye.Valerie chuckled as she closed the door.She set the roses down and searched the flowers for a card.There wasn't one.Valerie sniffed the roses and smiled,fresh cut,long stemmed roses,accented with Baby's Breath.Whoever sent them sure had taste.

Which made Valerie wonder who they were from.Jeff always gave his presents in person,Edge didn't seem the type for sending flowers,RVD would have atleast added a card…could it be from William Regal?.But why would he send her flowers?.

Valerie forced herself to shrug it off.She didn't wanna think about that now.She watched the show,waiting for her own match.She laughed when she saw the Rock kicking Coach in the ass and frowned when she heard Vince McMahon talking about doing something and not having any other choice._What's that all about?._

Valerie decided to go to the cafeteria,there was no point in sitting in her dressingroom all by herself.She walked to the cafeteria and walked in.She sat down on a chair,ignoring the stares from the wrestlers she didn't know,and looked at the big tv screen.She put her bottle down next to her,only to have it fall over.She sighed as she reached down to grab it,tipping her chair and sending her reeling backwards.Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up straight.Valerie looked up and saw her uncle standing there with a smile on his face.

"I never knew you were that big of a clutz" Kane said,chuckling.

Valerie mock glared at her uncle and than smiled.Kane wrapped his huge arms around his niece and hugged her tight,squeezing the air out of her lungs for a few seconds._God,that man really didn't know his own strength._

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Kane asked.

"I am ready.Shouldn't you be getting ready for yours?" Valerie shot back.

"I am getting ready,I'm looking for a valet" Kane answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Valerie asked.

Kane chuckled as his niece dashed by him and ran to the curtains.He calmly followed her only to run into her again halfway down the hall.She looked scared as she walked up to him.

"What's the matter munchkin?" Kane asked.

"I eh…I'd rather walk with you" Valerie stammered.

Kane frowned but didn't argue.They walked to the curtains together and when Kane saw Big Show standing there with a smug smile on his face he knew why Valerie had been so scared.Kane clenched his fists as he looked at the Big Show.He'd get him for scaring his niece so badly,real soon.

Valerie walked out with her uncle and the second she saw all the people in the crowd she had forgotten all about the Big Show and his scary attitude.Valerie walked around the ring as her uncle entered and did his pyro thing.The Big Show came out next and the Dudleys and Stacy followed.During the match both Valerie and Stacy were cheering their respective teams on and the King Jerry Lawler couldn't help but stare at both of them.

"Hey J.R,who's legs do you think are longer?.Valerie's or Stacy's?" the King asked.

"I have no idea King" J.R said.

"Do you think they'd let me measure them?" the King asked.

"Oh would you stop?!" J.R scolded.

Valerie cheered as Kane hit a big boot on D-Von.Kane went up top but the Big Show 'accidently' knocked him down.Valerie swore loudly,eliciting loud cheers from the front row,some cheers a bit more obscene than others.Valerie watched as the Big Show tossed Bubba Ray into Kane causing him to get knocked through a table.Valerie frowned as the bell rang and the Dudley's were declared the winners.

Valerie walked to her uncle and helped him up.Kane got back into the ring and got in the Big Show's face.

"Look man,I didn't mean for that to happen" Big Show said indifferently.

"I don't care about the damn match" Kane growled "I'm gonna give you a fair warning concerning my niece"

"Let me guess,you want me to stay away from her" Big Show said.

"Do it or you'll be sorry" Kane growled.

Kane left after one last hateful look in Big Show's direction.Valerie and Kane went backstage and Valerie looked at her uncle.

"Are you alright?" Valerie asked.

Kane expression softened and he smiled.

"I'm fine munchkin" Kane said.

"Will you be watching my match?" Valerie asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Kane said smiling.

Valerie smiled back and they walked back to the dressingroom area.It wasn't long after that it was time for Valerie's match.Jazz came out first as the challenger.Valerie followed as the champion.Valerie immediately took it to Jazz,punching and kicking her.Kick to the face by Valerie.1,2 but Jazz kicked out.

Valerie pulled Jazz up by her hair but Jazz punched her in the stomach and took her down with a clothesline. Jazz hit a legdrop and went for the pin.1,2 but Valerie kicked out tossing Jazz off her.Jazz locked Valerie in a shoulder submission move but Valerie refused to tap out,she slowly but surely crawled to the ropes and grabbed hold of it.

The referee made Jazz let go and Jazz went to pick Valerie up but Valerie punched her in the stomach and ddt'd her.Valerie's shoulder hurt too much for her to hit the Last Ride and she was forced to drop Jazz to the mat.Valerie got up and resolved to take Jazz down with a bulldog.She hit the bulldog and pinned Jazz,1-2-3.

Valerie got up,holding her shoulder and the ref gave her her belt.She raised her arm to the crowd and left up the ramp.

Valerie walks through the hallway favoring her shoulder.She runs into Kurt Angle who was on his way to the curtains for his match against the Rock.

"Hey Valerie,great match,you really showed her" Kurt enthused.

"Yeah thanks Ku…" Valerie started.

Kurt than raised his hand and tapped Valerie's shoulder.Valerie cried out.

"Kurt" Valerie yelled "I thought you said you watched my match"

Kurt winced and said:

"I'm sorry Val,I completely forgot,are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright" Valerie snapped.

Valerie stalked down the hall,her belt dragging behind her.Kurt stayed behind and called after her.

"I didn't do it on purpose"

Valerie walked into her room and put her belt down on the bench.After taking a shower she sat down and quietly watched the rest of the show.It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	51. Lurking In The Shadows

A/N : Some of you may have noticed that some of my chapters have been getting boring,consider those info chapters,they show Valerie's opinions,what her family's like and how she feels about people.

Smackdown : 24-01-2002 Continuation.

Kane opened Valerie's dressingroom door.He had knocked three times without answer and he was getting worried.He walked in and saw his niece,fast asleep.He smiled as he approached,his smile faded when he saw her position.Sitting on a bench,propped up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That can't possibly be comfortable" Kane muttered.

It was his duty to make sure that she was alright and he wasn't about to leave her at the building.Kane looked around and found that her bags were already packed.Kane picked her bags up,grabbed her belt,put it on top of her bag and walked back to Valerie.

He reached down and gently picked his niece up.It never seized to amaze him how light and yet how strong Valerie was.He carried her out of the room as she snuggled into his arms and into the hallway.He gently put her down on the backseat of his car and drove them both out of there.

The second the car pulled out,he stepped out of the shadows.He had had plans for Valerie but when Kane went to pick Valerie up to bring her back to the hotel,all his plans had gone down the drain.He cursed softly as he watched the car disappear from sight.

"I'll get you yet Valerie,I'll get you good" he muttered before walking back into the building.

Raw : 28-01-2002.

Richmond,Virginia.

Valerie settled before the monitor,it was time for Kane vs the Big Show.The Big Show had ignored Kane's warning and he had approached Valerie in the back,he didn't do anything as about a dozen referees got in between them.The Big Show had blown the smoke of his cigarette in Valerie's direction and said:

"I'll be seeing you around little Valerie"

Kane had been furious when he had heard about it.So now Kane was facing the Big Show.Valerie was glad that this match was taking place,her uncle would teach the Big Show to stay away.

Kane came out first,followed by the Big Show.Valerie cheered for Kane and yelped when he went down.Kane ended up big booting the Big Show,following it up with a Chokeslam.

"1,2,3" Valerie counted along with the referee,cheering as she finished the count.

Valerie looked at her belt and smiled,she grabbed it and draped it over her shoulder.The women's championship belt._My Women's Championship Belt._

Valerie continued to watch the show and paid extra attention to Maven's match against Chris Jericho.Valerie was glad that Maven had been given a title-shot,there were many people in the back who,Valerie felt,deserved a title-shot and Maven was one of them.

Valerie watched as Maven was defeated by Chris Jericho and watched in horror as Taker came down the ramp,he completely destroyed Maven.Valerie got up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room, her belt still on her shoulder.

When Valerie reached the entrance area her father was being interviewed by Coach.Valerie waited until Taker was done and he walked away from Coach.He walked into the hallway and saw his daughter standing there.The fans cheered when they saw her and even chanted her name.

"Don't even say it" Taker said.

"Say what?" Valerie innocently asked.

But before Taker could answer she continued:

"That what you did was completely uncalled for,not to mention heinous?.That Maven was right to throw you out of the ring at the Rumble when given half a chance?"

Taker stepped up to his daughter and said:

"Don't cross the line babygirl"

"It was a Royal Rumble dad,every man for himself,what did you expect him to do?.Wait until you turned around so you could throw him out?"

"This conversation is over and I'm gonna get out of here before I say something I'll regret" Taker snarled.

Taker stalked away from Valerie without saying another word leaving Valerie standing there.

"You are such a bastard sometimes dad" Valerie muttered at her father's retreating back.

"Talking to yourself Valerie?" a voice called out from behind her.

Valerie sighed and shook her head.

"That's the first sign of senility you know" the voice continued.

"Really?.I thought that was talking to you"

Valerie turned around and smirked at Molly Holly.Molly could see the humor in the remark and she smirked back.

"You look good with that belt Val,not as good as I will of course but…"

"Wow,wow,wow.Will?" Valerie interrupted.

"That's right,will.I will beat you Valerie and than I,Molly Holly,will be the one carrying that belt over my shoulder" Molly said giving the belt a slight tap.

Valerie bit back the remark:'your shoulder is the only place to put it since it wouldn't fit around you waist'.Instead she said:

"We'll see Mol"

"I like your attitude Valerie,maybe one day you'll be just like me"

"Without the pigtails and tutu I hope?" Valerie asked innocently.

"How did you know about that?" Molly hissed,looking quite shocked.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies" Valerie said.

Valerie walked away,leaving a bewildered Molly behind and the fans cheered for her.Valerie sighed as she walked back into her dressingroom,she had a match against Lita for that night and she knew it'd be tough.

When Valerie was ready to go out there,there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie called.

"It's me,Jeff"

"Come in Jeff" Valerie said smiling.

Jeff walked in and smiled.He hugged his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey,are you ready for your match?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah,are you coming with me?" Valerie asked.

"That was the idea" Jeff said.

"Alright,let's go than" Valerie said,heading for the door.

They walked out to the curtains together.The crowd cheered loudly as Lita and Matt came out,followed by Valerie and Jeff.

Lita knocked Valerie down and stomped on her friend but Valerie came back with a head scissors and a dropkick.Valerie went for the pin.1,2 but Lita kicked out.

Matt cheered Lita on and Jeff cheered Valerie on as Valerie pulled Lita up only to be kicked in the stomach and stomped on.Valerie fired back with chops.Valerie slammed Lita in the middle of the ring and went for an elbow drop but Lita moved out of the way.

Lita got up and laid Valerie out with a bodyslam.Lita went up top and went for the moonsault but Valerie moved out of the way.Valerie pulls Lita up and hits a vertical suplex on her.Valerie waited for Lita to get up and than nailed her with the Last Ride.1,2,3.Valerie retained her women's championship.

Valerie helped Lita up and Lita smiled gratefully.They hugged and Lita said:

"Good match,sister golden hair,good match"

"Anytime you want another shot…" Valerie started.

"…I'll let you know" Lita finished.

Valerie smiled broadly as she,Lita,Matt and Jeff walked up the ramp but her smile faded when she saw who was waiting for her at the top of the ramp.

A/N : Please read and review everybody,I need to know what you guys think of my chapters.


	52. One Step Too Far

Raw :  28-01-2002 Continuation.

Valerie scowled at her father as she,Jeff,Matt and Lita approached him.

"What are you doing dad?" Valerie questioned.

"Stay out of this joyful,this is between me and the Hardy punks" Taker said.

Lita gently grabbed hold of Valerie's arms and began pulling her back.

"Let them solve this on their own" Lita said gently.

"But Lita…" Valerie began.

"There's nothing we can do Val,this is out of our hands" Lita said.

"But I don't want it to be out of my hands" Valerie muttered just as the fight between Taker and the Hardys began.

The Hardys ended up coming out of the fight as the winners but Jeff didn't feel like a winner.He saw the sad look on his girlfriend's face as she looked down at where her father was laid out.Jeff walked over to Valerie and hugged her,he gently stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.The fans cheered and J.R and Michael Cole commented on the situation.

"Can you imagine the turmoil Valerie Calloway must be feeling in her heart right now?.Her father,a man she loves dearly,is at war with Jeff Hardy,a man she loves even more" J.R said.

"I can't imagine J.R,I feel sorry for Valerie,she's already been through alot and it doesn't seem the Undertaker is planning on leaving Jeff Hardy alone anytime soon" Michael Cole said.

"This is sad,this is just plain sad" J.R commented.

Valerie was trembling as she let Jeff lead her to the backstage area.She looked over at where her father was on the floor and saw that he had already gotten up.He was looking at her with an almost accusing look on his face and Valerie looked into his eyes.All at once Valerie realized that her father wasn't going to stop,he was going to keep trying to drive them apart.Valerie turned away from her father and leaned into Jeff.

Smackdown : 31-01-2002.

Norfolk,Virginia at the Scope.

Christian was on his way to the entrance,completely focussed on beating DDP and retaining his title.On his way he walked by Valerie's dressingroom,the door was closed but he could smell her perfume lingering in the sky.Her sweet scent slowly entering his nose.He inhaled deeply as he stood in front of her door,now was not the time for it but soon,she would be his,in every way possible.

Christian took a quick step back when he heard a long array of swears coming out of the lockerroom he was currently standing in front of.Christian smirked as he listened to the partially made up curses coming from Valerie's mouth.He shook his head and walked on,swearing would do her no good once he had her where he wanted her.

Valerie frowned as she stood in front of the mirror,she had been studying her reflection for a while now and something wasn't right.She couldn't possibly be getting fat,could she?.Valerie walked over to the scale and stepped on.119 pounds.She wasn't getting heavier but there was still something odd about her reflection.

She stepped back in front of the mirror and suddenly it hit her.She wasn't getting fat,she was getting skinny.She looked at her legs and scrunched up her face,they looked like toothpicks.

She quickly stepped away from the mirror and slipped her clothes on.She didn't have time for all that,she had a match she needed to win.

One hour later and the show was well in it's way.The Acolytes were in their office playing cards and drinking beer when Valerie passed them,on her way to her match.Bradshaw put his cards down and said:

"Excuse me for a moment"

Bradshaw left the table and walked after Valerie.

"Now where does he think he's going?" Faarooq asked Jacqueline,who was also at the table.

Jacqueline shrugged and said:

"He better not be messing with my Texan sister"

Bradshaw caught up with Valerie in the hallway and placed himself in front of her.

"Hold up little lady,let me talk to you for a second" Bradshaw said.

"Make it quick,I got a match" Valerie said.

"I'll make it quick,I was wondering if after your match you and I could…" Bradshaw leaned in and whispered in Valerie's ear.

WHACK 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the halls.Valerie scowled at Bradshaw as she walked past him.Bradshaw stood there and touched his cheek,he winced as it burned and stung.The smack had been so loud,some wrestlers actually came out of their dressingroom to see what happened.

"Damn" he exclaimed before walking back to the APA's office.

Valerie swore softly as she walked on,being hit on by Bradshaw was not on her schedule and it had caused her to lose her focus and she would need her focus against Ivory.

Valerie approached the curtains and took a deep breath.Her music cued and she stepped out.Ivory was already in the ring and when Valerie stepped in Ivory stepped up to her.It would have seemed funny to Valerie to be 'face to face' with someone 7 inches smaller than her if the match hadn't been so serious.

Ivory snapped Valerie out of her thoughts by slapping her straight in the face,Valerie slapped Ivory back and knocked her to the mat.Ivory quickly got up and took it to Valerie,hitting her with hard rights and lefts.

Ivory whipped Valerie into the ropes but Valerie clotheslined her in the return.Ivory was slow to get up so Valerie grabbed her by the hair and threw her halfway across the ring.Ivory countered by pummeling Valerie and going for an unsuccessful bulldog.After missing the bulldog Ivory got up only to walk straight into a clothesline that almost knocked her head off.

Valerie followed up with an off the top rope elbow drop to Ivory's chest.Valerie went for the pin but Ivory put her foot on the rope.Valerie got up and argued with the referee who insisted it was two instead of three and Ivory attacked her from behind,locking on the sleeper hold.Valerie simply got up straight,elevating Ivory above the ground and yanked her off her back by her hair.Ivory was picked up and taken for her Last Ride.1,2,3 and Valerie retained her title.

Valerie smiled as she got up,the referee handed her the belt and she held it up to the fans.She blew them a kiss and they cheered loudly.Valerie walked backstage feeling happy,another successful title defense behind her.She smiled as she was congratulated by some of the wrestlers.

She walked into her room and took a shower.Upon reentering the room she noticed that the APA were taking on Booker-T and Test.Valerie noted with satisfaction that Bradshaw had a significant bruise on his left cheek. Test punched Bradshaw on the same cheek and Valerie smirked when he cried out loudly._Serves you right. _She looked up when there was a knock on her door.

Taker was ready,he and that dork Angle were gonna take on Triple H and the Rock and Taker was out to prove a point.He and Angle were standing in the ring and he snorted as he watched his tag partner stretching,great match,too bad he had to deal with Kurt Angle as his tag team partner.

Taker shook his head,he had other fish to fry.Triple H came out first,followed by the Rock…oh hell no.Taker swore as he saw his daughter walking to the ring along with the Rock.

Valerie smirked when she saw the surprised,not to mention pissed,look on her father's face.She hadn't expected the Rock to ask her to valet for the match but when he did she had gladly accepted.Valerie stared right back at her father,if he wasn't going to stop this madness,neither was she.

Valerie did the same thing she did with Matt Hardy,she cheered them on, directed them to the right corner, warned them of any possible double teams and generally got on Kurt and Taker's nerves.

Triple H and Kurt Angle were fighting eachother and Kurt went for the Ankle Lock.Valerie saw it coming and yelled at Triple H:

"Hunter,go for the ropes,grab the ropes"

Triple H took the hint and he grabbed the ropes before Kurt could do anything to his ankle.Kurt turned to where Valerie was standing.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked her.

Valerie didn't answer and Kurt was attacked from behind by Triple H.Kurt managed to tag Taker in and Taker took it to Hunter,Valerie cheered for Triple H and implored him to keep getting up and keep fighting.Taker got frustrated to the point of yelling at Valerie and telling her to shut up.Valerie simply scowled at him and continued doing what she was doing.

Taker tagged Kurt in and Triple H took him down.Triple H hit the Pedigree on Kurt but was knocked down by a chairshot from Taker,Taker than nailed the Rock with the chair as well.He was irate and when Valerie climbed into the ring,stood behind him and yelled at him to stop,he swung around and hit her in the head with the steel chair.

She fell down to the ground,unconscious.He couldn't believe what he had just done,his own daughter.Taker dropped down on his knees next to his child just as Kane came walking out.Kane got into the ring and Taker got up.Kane got into Taker's face and they stood there for a few moments,staring eachother down.

A/N : Please read and review and I'll tell you all what happens next.


	53. Battle At The Homefront

A/N : Once again the chapter might turn out to be a little boring but enjoy anyway and for the love of god don't forget to review,lol.Just kidding but I'd appreciate it if you would.

Smackdown : 31-01-2002 Continuation.

Jeff Hardy came running out followed by Matt and Lita.Jeff kneeled down beside Valerie while Taker and Kane stared eachother down.

"Is this your idea of raising your daughter?" Kane growled.

"This doesn't concern you Kane" Taker growled back.

"Like hell it doesn't,I'm her uncle and if you're not gonna take care of her,I will" Kane said.

Taker's face contorted in fury and he went to punch Kane but Kane blocked his punch and leveled him.Taker went down hard,he got up,stared at his brother,who was obviously ready to fight,and backed away.

"Another day brother,another day" Taker said.

"Anytime" Kane replied.

Taker left the ring and walked to the back.He looked over his shoulder and saw that Valerie was being taken care of by a very worried Jeff Hardy and a distraught Lita.Taker walked on,turmoil in his heart,he had accidently knocked down his babygirl,his brother had taken his daughter's side and it wouldn't surprise him if Sara refused to talk to him for a while.

Valerie was taken to the hospital just in case but it soon became apparent that her arms took most of the blow and the reason she was knocked unconscious was because she came down so hard.Valerie was released from hospital soon after that.

Raw : 04-02-2002.

Las Vegas,Nevada.

Valerie looked on as Triple H came to the ring looking very pissed off.While Triple H addressed Kurt Angle and his actions as of late,Valerie pondered her own situation concerning her father,her uncle and her boyfriend. Her uncle Kane had chosen her side and she was happy about that but she couldn't help but worry about her father,no matter what he did he would always be her dad.

Valerie forced herself to shrug it off as she saw Booker-T coming out to the ring instead of Kurt Angle.They wrestled and Booker-T ended up getting disqualified because of Kurt Angle's interference.

Valerie sighed as she saw the next match get started.RVD vs Bubba Ray Dudley.She hadn't talked to RVD in a while and that was probably just as well,Jeff was still freaked out about her friendship with him and talking to him all the time wasn't a good idea.

Valerie got up from the bench and walked out of her room.She felt tense and stressed,she didn't quite know why.Maybe it was because of her match but she knew it was more likely that it had something to do with her father.Valerie turned around the corner and walked into a broad chest,she fell back and landed on her butt.She angrily looked up and saw a big man standing over her.

"I will offer to help you up but only if you promise not to slap me again" he said.

Valerie scowled at him and got up on her own.She dusted her clothes off and pulled her eyebrow up at him.

"You deserved that slap and you know it" Valerie said.

Bradshaw shrugged and said:

"I wanted something from you so I asked for it.It never hurts to ask.At least I thought so"

Bradshaw rubbed his left jaw and Valerie smirked.

"Are you trying to tell me it still hurts?.Because I'm not buying that" Valerie said.

"It hurt like a sonofabitch when you did it" Bradshaw muttered.

"Like I said,you deserved it" Valerie said.

Bradshaw mouth quirked into a smile.

"How about I make up for my rudeness?" Bradshaw asked.

"How about I give you a kick in the groin?" Valerie asked.

"That's cold" Bradshaw remarked.

"That's the truth,now if you'll excuse me" Valerie said,sidestepping Bradshaw.

Bradshaw looked Valerie up and down as she walked away and his eyes rested on her ass.One way or another,she'd change her mind.He nodded and walked on.

Valerie in the mean time walked on,not quite knowing where she was going.She checked her watch and saw that she didn't have much time left before her match started.Valerie sighed loudly and walked into another hallway,on her way back to her dressingroom.As luck would have it she ran into her father who was being interviewed by Michael Cole.Taker had his back towards Valerie so he didn't see her.

"It's good that you fear me,Michael Cole,because fear and respect go hand-in-hand.The Rock has been disrespecting me,so tonight I'm gonna teach him the meaning of the word.And as for Jeff Hardy…" Taker said.

"How about teaching yourself the meaning of the words BACK OFF?" Valerie asked.

Taker turned around and looked at Valerie,who huffed,turned on her heel and walked off.Valerie smiled as she walked into her dressingroom,that one statement took a load off her shoulders somehow and she didn't mind one bit.As she got ready for her match,half watching the monitor where the match William Regal vs Rikishi was taking place.William Regal,another man adding to her problems.

Suddenly her father's words hit Valerie.He had said something about teaching the Rock the meaning of the word respect…tonight.Valerie got up and walked out of her room,once she reached the Rock's lockerroom she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the Rock called from behind the door.

"It's Valerie" Valerie answered.

"Come in Val" the Rock said.

Valerie walked into the room and saw the Rock sitting on one of the benches.Rock smiled at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Rock asked.

"I wanna valet for you tonight" Valerie said.

Instead of hearing the Rock say 'sure Val,you can valet for me' which was what she had expected,he got up and stood across her.

"I can't let you do that,it's not safe" the Rock said.

"You let me come on Smackdown" Valerie argued.

"And I was wrong to do that,you shouldn't have been there last Thursday" the Rock said gently.

"Please Rock,I'll stay out of it,I swear" Valerie begged.

"Whether you stay out of it or not,you always seem to get hurt" the Rock said.

Valerie looked a bit taken aback by that comment.

"You're making it sound like I get hurt on purpose" Valerie said.

The Rock sighed and said:

"I don't want you to get hurt again,therefore I'm not letting you be my valet"

Valerie swore under her breath.She closed her eyes and said:

"Fine,if that's what you want"

The Rock nodded,smiled softly and said:

"I need to get ready for my interview and you,young lady,need to get ready for your match against Trish" the Rock said.

Valerie nodded and sighed.She walked out of the room and went back to her room to finish getting ready.Once she was ready and the Rock's interview was over,it was time for her match.Valerie walked up to the entrance her belt around her waist and her chin in the air.

Valerie walked out and into the ring,Trish was already in the ring and the match started right away.Valerie clubbed Trish down,following it up with stomps to the chest and abdomen.Valerie hit a big boot but missed a knee drop.

Trish went up top and went for a crossbody but missed and landed on her already injured hand,courtesy of Jazz.Valerie decided that she wouldn't take advantage of this weakness unless she really had to and hit Trish with a low dropkick.

Valerie went for the pin,1,2 but Trish kicked out.Valerie hit a back bodydrop on Trish and went for the pin again.1,2 but Trish kicked out.Trish than hit Valerie with a jawbreaker and hit chops on Valerie's chest in the corner.Valerie flapjacked Trish into the turnbuckle,then scoop slammed her down and legdropped her.1,2 but Trish kicked out yet again.

Valerie hit Trish with hard right hand punches and put Trish into the Half Crab,turning to the head and turning it into the STF.Trish crawled to the ropes and grabbed hold of it.Valerie underhooked Trish and lift her up,then dropped her to the mat.Trish came back with a hardkick and looks for the Stratusfaction but Valerie countered and hit the Last Ride on Trish.1,2,3.Valerie retained her Women's Championship.

Valerie coughed as she walked into the dressingroom area,she had landed really bad at one point in the match and breathing was difficult.Maybe she needed to see a doctor.She walked to the doctor's office only to find the doctor gone,RVD was however in there.

"Hey,long time no see" RVD said cheerfully.

Valerie nodded but when she tried to smile,she broke into a fit of coughs.RVD's smile turned into a frown and he walked to her.He put his arm around her to steady her and helped her sit down.

"I didn't see your match because I was in here,did you land wrong?" RVD asked.

Valerie just nodded,breathing was getting more and more difficult.Just than the doctor came back into the room with RVD's bandages but RVD shrugged him off telling him Valerie needed help first.The doctor helped Valerie onto a higher table and immediately began checking her airways.He managed to clear her throat enough for her to be able to breathe normally again but just to be sure he sent her to the hospital.

RVD insisted on coming with Valerie and Valerie didn't wanna argue,she didn't wanna go alone anyway.She was taken to a hospital and checked and it turned out part of her right lung had collapsed,they fixed it and she was told to take it easy.Valerie promised that she would,knowing that she wouldn't,and went to leave when Jeff came into the room,he saw Valerie sitting on the bed and RVD sitting in a chair next to the bed._Uhoh_,Valerie thought as she saw Jeff's expression change from worry into fury.


	54. Only Just Beginning

Raw : 04-02-2002 Continuation.

"What the hell?" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff…" Valerie started.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff yelled at RVD completely ignoring Valerie.

"Jeff,please calm down" Valerie said.

"I told you to stay out of my girlfriend's life" Jeff yelled,still ignoring Valerie.

The fight was completely out of Valerie's hands.RVD and Jeff yelled at eachother until the doctors and nurses made them stop.RVD left and Jeff turned to Valerie.He glared at her and before she could say anything he stormed out of the room leaving Valerie there.

"I'm sorry" Valerie whispered,tears streaming down her face.

Smackdown : 07-02-2002.

Los Angeles,CA at the Staples Center.

Valerie sighed loudly as she walked into the building.She hadn't talked to Jeff since the fiasco in the hospital and she was seriously worried,what if he never forgave her for this?.She heaved another trembling sigh as she walked into the hallway.

She didn't have a match as she was still recuperating from her collapsed lung but she found she couldn't relax, there was an unnerving tightness in her chest and she didn't know how to make it go away.

Valerie walked into the hallway and saw William Regal talking to Matt Hardy and Lita.William was pointing at Matt as Valerie approached.

"And you,young man…" William said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people?" Valerie asked.

William turned around and smiled when he saw Valerie.

"Miss Calloway,I was just telling young mr Hardy here…" William stopped,spotting Valerie's annoyed look "Well it really doesn't matter,does it?.How are you?.How is your lung doing?"

"Yeah,I've been meaning to ask you,how are you?" Lita asked stroking Valerie's arm and ignoring Regal's death glare.

"I'm fine,still a little sore but I have the night off,so…" Valerie said.

Valerie turned to William Regal and said:

"Don't you have a match?"

"Yes actually I do,I'll be seeing you miss Calloway" William said,before walking off.

"Weirdo" Lita muttered when he was gone.

Valerie smiled and Matt laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lita asked.

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"Jeff isn't" Matt remarked.

Valerie hung her head and sighed.

"That was a rotten thing you pulled on him" Matt said.

"That's just it,I didn't pull anything on him.I came into the doctor's office and RVD happened to be there.I would have told him that him coming with me to the hospital wasn't a good idea if it hadn't been for the fact that I could barely breathe.I didn't see RVD again until I was in a hospital room and I had exactly ten seconds to talk to him before Jeff came in and after that no one listened to me anymore,not RVD and not Jeff"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" a voice asked.

Valerie turned around and saw Jeff standing there.

"We'll leave" Matt said.

Matt and Lita walked off and Jeff and Valerie looked at eachother.

"All you said was that you were sorry,why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know,I guess I thought you didn't wanna know" Valerie said.

"Why wouldn't I wanna know?.I don't wanna be upset with you,I just…when I walked in and I saw him standing next to you like that,I just got so mad at everyone" Jeff said.

"But why?.You know that Rob is just my friend,you know that I don't love him" Valerie said.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Valerie and pulled her in for a hug.Valerie held onto Jeff and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess" Valerie said.

"Don't be" Jeff said breaking the hug to look her in the eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Valerie said with a smile.

Jeff leaned in and kissed Valerie on the lips.As they kissed Valerie felt the tightness in her chest disappear and the feeling of a heavy load dropping off her shoulders overwhelmed her.After they broke the kiss,Jeff kissed the tip of Valerie's nose and she giggled happily.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked softly.

"Fine,alot better now that we've cleared things up" Valerie said.

"I'm glad to hear that" Jeff said smiling.

Valerie smiled back at Jeff and they decided they would spend the rest of the evening together.Neither had a match for the night so they could spend the rest of the night watching the show at their leisure.They went back to Jeff's dressingroom and they snuggled up together on the couch.

While they were watching the match William Regal and the Dudley Boyz vs Rikishi,RVD and Edge,Valerie noticed that Jeff was scowling so she kissed his chin and snuggled closer to him.His frown turned into a smile as he kissed the top of her head.RVD would never get his greedy paws on his girlfriend,not as long as he was around.

Valerie giggled when she saw Chris Jericho and a fake Stone Cold making fun of the real Stone Cold.Valerie didn't care much for Chris Jericho but she cared even less for Stone Cold.The real Stone Cold ended up stunning the fake one._Big surprise,I may not like him but he doesn't take shit from anyone._

Valerie tensed up when it was time for Taker's match against Maven for the Hardcore Title.Jeff noticed this and he hugged her a little tighter.Valerie barely noticed anything around her as she stared at the screen.Maven ended up beating Taker for the title after the Rock came out and nailed Taker with a chair and a Rockbottom. 

To Valerie's horror but not to her surprise,Taker attacked Maven with a chair after the match.Valerie shook her head,no matter how many times he did it,it was disappointing every time.Not much later the Rock was being interviewed by Coach in the parking-lot.Taker came in and attacked the Rock.

Before she even knew what she was doing,Valerie jumped up and ran out of the room.Jeff followed her and ran after her into the parking-lot.Taker was about to choke-slam the Rock into the hood of the car when Valerie ran up to him and yelled:

"No dad,no"

"Stay out of this,little girl" Taker yelled back.

Taker choke-slammed the Rock and jumped off the car.Jeff put his arms around Valerie from behind while Taker stared at his daughter before walking off.Valerie ran to the Rock and tried to help him.She got somebody to get some help and the Rock was taken to the hospital.While Valerie watched the ambulance drive away,she realized that this wasn't over,it was only just beginning.

A/N : Phew,another chapter up.It's a very short one but it leads up to events that will take place at No Way Out as will the next chapter,so review and tell me what you think.


	55. Final Challenge

Raw : 11-02-2002.

Valerie scowled as she watched her father on the tv-screen,talking about how the Rock didn't respect him and how he took him out to teach him a lesson._Who is he to talk about respect?,_Valerie thought,furious as her father's actions.

She looked away from the screen but whirled back to face it when she heard her father say:

"And as for my daughter…"

The fans cheered and chanted her name: "Valerie,Valerie,Valerie".Taker chuckled and said:

"That's her.Joyful,it would be easier for me to do this if you were to come out and stand in this ring with me.So come on out" Taker said.

Taker waited and not long after Valerie's music sounded.Valerie came out,confusion on her face.What was he trying to do?.Taker held the ropes for her as she got into the ring.She stood in the ring with her father and waited for him to speak.

"I would appreciate it if you'd let me speak without interrupting" Taker said.

Valerie nodded but didn't say anything.

"I think you know why you're out here.You have been getting in my way more than once these past few weeks and I think it needs to stop.It seems you don't quite understand that daddy's business is daddy's business and that you have no part in that.I know you're friends with the Rock but I'm not,so my vendetta with him will continue" Taker said.

Taker paused momentarily to think.How was he going to do this?.

"Than there's the matter called Jeff Hardy.I don't like 'm.Never have,never will but I respect the boy for coming to your aid when need be.Now I have no wish to be picking a fight with the boy cause unlike what you seem to think,I don't want to hurt your feelings and I do care what you think.And because I care I'll make you a deal.I will be facing the Rock at No Way Out and if the Rock should win the match (chuckles) than I will leave your relationship with the boy alone.If I win,I mean when I win…" Taker said.

Valerie narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"…you and Jeff Hardy are through,history"

Valerie couldn't believe it,she threw some colorful words at her father,words that made him take a step back and shake his head,before starting to leave.

"It was just an idea,if you don't think Rocky can do it…"

Taker knew that would get to her and it did.Valerie stopped and turned back.She got straight in her father's face and yelled:

"You got it.I hope the Rock kicks your ass"

The fans cheered as Valerie swore at her father some more and stalked off.Taker seemed a bit taken aback but he got what he wanted.He would beat the Rock and than that Hardy Boy would finally stay away from his little girl.She hated him for it now but one day she would thank him.Valerie stormed into the back and ran into Triple H.

"Hey,I saw what just happened"

Valerie just growled and swore.

"Don't worry about it,the Rock will beat your father and than he'll have no choice but to accept your relationship with Jeff"

Valerie expression turned sad.

"I hope so"

X-pac came walking by and sneered:

"Hey gorgeous,have you said goodbye to your boyfriend yet?"

Valerie lunged at him only to be stopped by Triple H.X-pac laughed as Valerie threw a wide array of swears at him,some of them completely made up.

"Those are alot of ugly words coming from a pretty mouth" X-pac said,laughing.

"Back off X-punk" Triple H growled.

X-pac walked away whistling.Valerie calmed down after he left.She slumped her shoulders and Triple H put a friendly arm around her.

"The Rock will kick your father's ass" he said.

"Of course the Rock will kick his ass,you jabroni" a voice said from behind them.

The Rock came walking to them,he was still limping.Valerie turned to him and said:

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this Rock"

Before Valerie could say anything else,Rock said:

"The Rock will beat your jabroni father and that is all that needs to be said about it"

Rock embraced Valerie and Valerie hugged him back.

"How are you holding up through all this?" Rock asked with concern in his voice.

"Alright I guess" Valerie answered.

"She very nearly kicked X-pac's ass just now" Triple H said,not being able to help himself.

"Why?" Rock asked with a smirk.

"He said some stuff" Valerie said with a shrug.

"That girl has a lip on her" Triple H said smiling.

"He deserved it" Valerie said.

"And what the hell does X-crap know anyway?!" Rock said with a scowl.

Valerie laughed.

"X-punk and now X-crap"

All three of them laughed.Valerie went back to her dressingroom,her mind of what her father had said.The Rock _could_ beat her father but he was hurt,what if…?.Valerie shook her head,she shouldn't think that way.The Rock _would _beat her father and than he would finally be forced to leave her and Jeff alone.

Valerie sat down on her bench just as Edge came walking in.

"Hey,the door was open so I thought I'd pop right in" Edge said.

"Pop away" Valerie said smiling.

Edge grinned and sat down.

"So,some situation,huh?" Edge said.

"Yeah,I'm worried but I don't wanna think about it too much" Valerie said.

"Well hey,if you need something to take your mind off things,I got a non-title match against Chris Jericho in a minute,you could valet for me if you want" Edge said.

Valerie thought about that for a second.

"You know what…sure" Valerie said.

Edge grinned and got up.

"Let's go than" he said.

Valerie smiled and followed Edge to the curtains.As they stood there waiting for his music to cue,Valerie thought about what Jeff would think if he saw her out there for Edge's match.She knew Jeff was upset about the whole RVD situation but he couldn't expect her to stay away from everybody.

Edge's music came on and they walked out.Valerie gasped as she looked at the signs in the back of the crowd,there were signs like 'Valerie and RVD forever' or 'Valerie on the Edge' along with pictures of her and Edge.Valerie cursed softly,she did not need that.

Chris Jericho came out next and Valerie pulled up her eyebrow as he walked into the ring._Some champion._ Jericho strutted the ring and cast a despising glance in Valerie's direction.Valerie returned the look with the same fervour and Edge nailed him from behind knocking him to the outside.

On the outside Edge beat him around to the announcetable and back into the ring.Jericho came back with chops but Edge clotheslined him down and hit a spinning heel kick.Edge hit a facecrusher on Jericho and went for the pin.1,2 but Jericho kicked out.Jericho poked Edge in the eyes and chopped away,hitting a back elbow. Jericho hit the elbow drop on Edge and hit him with a kick to the back.Rib breaker by Jericho and a couple of kicks to the ribs.

Jericho chokes Edge with his boot and than pulls him up to do more damage.Edge retaliates and goes for the spear but Jericho sidesteps and Edge rams himself straight into the ringpost.Valerie walked to where Edge was laid out without paying attention to Jericho,Jericho left the ring and approached Valerie from behind.He grabbed a handful of Valerie's hair and pulled her back.He mocked her as he held onto her hair,her foot shot out and she kicked him straight in the ribs.

Jericho cried out and let go of Valerie's hair and as he went to grab her,Edge stepped in and pulled him back into the ring.Edge hit Jericho with a clothesline,avoided a dropkick and catapulted Jericho into the ringpost.Edge went for the pin.1,2 but Jericho kicked out.Jericho hit Edge with a face crusher but missed the Lionsault.Edge goes for the spear again but misses and Jericho tries to lock him in the Walls of Jericho.While Jericho is slapping the move on,Valerie cheered Edge on.

"Come on Edge,let's go.You can beat this loser" Valerie yelled.

Jericho let go of Edge and spun around furiously.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling me a loser,you little bitch?" he yelled at Valerie.

Valerie simply shrugged,pissing Jericho off even more.Before Jericho could do anything Edge rolled him up and pinned him,1,2,3.Valerie cheered and jumped up and down but stopped when Jericho knocked Edge out and went after her.He blocked her path and grabbed hold of her hair,pulling her to him.

"Now we'll see who the loser is" he hissed at her.

Jericho pulled Valerie into the ring and locked her in the Walls of Jericho.Valerie screamed and tapped as Jericho enlarged the pressure.Jericho was so caught up in making Valerie suffer,he didn't notice Triple H getting into the ring.Triple H knocked him down and away from Valerie.Edge crawled over to Valerie while Triple H pedigreed Jericho.

Triple H joined Edge where Valerie was and picked her off the mat so she was in his arms.

"Hunter,it hurts" Valerie sobbed.

"I know kiddo,we're gonna you something for the pain" Triple H soothed as he carried her out of there.

Triple H brought Valerie back to her dressingroom and a doctor got her some mild painkillers.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Edge said as he and Hunter were outside her room.

"I know you didn't but it did and there's nothing you can do about it now.So just calm down" Triple H said.

Edge nodded but he couldn't help but tremble,he felt guilty as hell about the whole thing.He loved Valerie more than anything and even if she'd never feel the same,he would do anything for her.After Valerie was given the mild painkillers she was brought back to the hotel but Triple H.

Valerie sighed as she stretched on her hotelbed,she immediately cringed together again when she felt the ever insistent pain come up again.When it passed,she relaxed.So the Rock would be facing her father for No Way Out,well that was just what there would be for her father.No Way Out.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	56. No Way Out

A/N : I've decided to kind of skip through Smackdown 14-02-2002 and move on to No Way Out.I'll give a short sum up of what happened.Also the No Way Out story is something I wrote a little while back so you might find that it's written differently and less detailed.

Smackdown : 14-02-2002.

Little Rock,Arkansas at the Alltel Arena.

Valentine's Day.

Valerie gives Jeff a present : a silver bracelet with the words : forever etched into my heart - Valerie.

Jeff gives Valerie a present : a diamond and sapphire necklace.

Spike Dudley defeats Booker-T.

Billy and Chuck defeated the APA.

William Regal defeats Val Venis.

Goldust defeats Tajiri.

Kane defeats Chris Jericho by dq.

Undertaker and Kurt Angle vs Maven and Triple H.

During the match Valerie came out and stood at the top of the ramp watching the match.Taker noticed her and looked at her,allowing Triple H to sneak up from behind and roll him up for the pin.Taker kicked out and fought back.When Taker whirled to look at his daughter again,he saw that she was no longer there.

He shook his head and turned back to Triple only to find himself Pedigree'd and pinned.Taker was furious,he couldn't believe what just happened.His daughter had indirectly cost him the match.Taker stared at where Valerie had been standing and swore.

No Way Out : 17-02-2002.

Milwaukee,Wisconsin at the Bradley Center.

The show began with the NWO coming out.Kevin Nash,Scott Hall and Hollywood Hogan.Valerie was sitting in the back,in the Hardy lockerroom,watching the monitor while Jeff,Matt and Lita were getting ready for the tag team turmoil match.Valerie frowned and said:

"_That_ is the poison?"

Lita,Jeff and Matt joined her at the monitor.Jeff wrapped his arms around Valerie and kissed her cheek.

"Don't think lightly of them babe,they're a curse" Jeff said with a thoughtful frown.

"Well maybe but look at all the talent we have in the WWE,there's you and Matt,the Rock,Triple H,Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle,Kane,the Big Show…and these three guys are gonna walk all over that?.I find that very hard to believe"

"You got a point.I guess the WWE doesn't have that much to worry about,huh?" Matt said with a smile.

"Nothing to worry about at all" Lita said.

They continued to watch as the NWO talked in the ring.After that interview it was time for the tag team turmoil match.Valerie was going to watch it in the back.Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips and said:

"I need to go"

"Go get 'm Jeff" Valerie said with a smile.

"I will and don't worry about your father's match too much,the Rock will beat him" Jeff said.

"I know" Valerie said with a sigh.

Jeff winked at her and left after Matt and Lita.

Tag Team Turmoil competition : 

The team left standing would receive a shot at the Tag Team Championship next month at Wrestlemania.

After Lance Storm and Christian beat Albert and Scotty 2 Hotty.

Jeff and Matt Hardy rushed to the ring and took on Christian and Storm while Valerie watched in the back.Jeff hit Lance with a Russian Leg Sweep.Matt hit Storm with a Twist of Fate and Jeff followed with Swanton Bomb and took the pin.Valerie cheered in the back.

The Dudley Boyz came out next.Jeff nailed Bubba Ray with the Poetry in Motion but D-Von nailed Jeff with a lateral press and scored a near fall.Jeff dodged a flying elbow from Bubba Ray and tagged Matt in.Matt dropped Bubba Ray with a DDP and landed a leg drop on D-Von.Matt was about to nail a Twist of Fate to finish off Bubba but Stacy Keibler assaulted him.Lita raced in and took down the Duchess of Dudley-ville until Bubba Ray came to her aid.When Bubba turned back to Matt,Lita climbed the top turnbuckle and hit him with a Huricanranna.

Jeff twirled a somersault plancha off the top turnbuckle to Bubba Ray outside the ring. Meanwhile Matt rolled up D-Von and pinned him for Team Extreme's second win.Valerie cheered but yelped when the Dudley Boyz vented on Jeff by hitting him with a 3D onto the concrete floor surrounding the ring.Valerie threw every swear in the book at the tv screen as the Dudley Boyz left.

The exhausted Hardys were no match for Billy and Chuck who came down to the ring next.Within a minute,Billy won the pinfall with the Fame-Ass-Er on Jeff.

The APA came out and beat Billy and Chuck after Bradshaw hit Billy with a Clothesline from Hell.They won the championship at Wrestlemania.

Valerie met the Hardys and Lita in the hallway and she put her arms around Jeff.

"Oh my god Jeff,are you okay?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Jeff was gasping and he was obviously hurt.

"I'm alright" he managed to croak out.

They got both him and Matt to a trainer and they were looked after.Valerie went back to the lockerroom …and ran into Bradshaw.He looked her up and down and whistled as he passed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Valerie snapped.

"Nothing just one fine little honey with a bad attitude" Bradshaw retorted,not taking his eyes off of Valerie's breasts.

Valerie huffed in exasperation and stalked off.She walked into the Hardy's lockerroom and picked up the things she would wear that night.When she turned around the Rock was standing behind her.

"Nervous?" he asked with a smile.

"A little" Valerie replied.

"You shouldn't be" the Rock said.

"So I've been told" Valerie snapped.

The Rock raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry,I'm just…in the worst mood possible" she said.

"You shouldn't worry too much,I can beat your father" the Rock said.

"Under any different circumstances I wouldn't be worried but you're hurt Rock,you could lose without it being your fault" Valerie argued.

"Is that how much faith you have in the Rock?" the Rock said narrowing his eyes.

"No,I just…"

"No,no,no,no,no.If that's how you feel,the Rock will tell you what he's going to do.The Rock is going to go out there tonight,the Rock is going to lay the smack down on the Undertaker's Candy Ass,the Rock is going to go backstage into this very lockerroom and than the Rock is going to accept your apology"

"Rock,please listen…"

The Rock stalked off and left Valerie behind.Valerie slumped down on the bench and looked at the monitor which was still on.It was time for RVD match against Goldust. RVD,another man Valerie couldn't figure out,why was he still being nice to her after everything her father had put him through.Valerie went to the trainer's room and helped Jeff back to the lockerroom while Lita helped Matt.When they got back the match between RVD and Goldust was over.

Rob Van Dam had won after hitting the Five Star Frog Splash.Jeff saw Valerie looking at the screen and scowled.Damn RVD for liking his girl.

Booker-T and Test attempted to become three time tag team champions by taking on Spike and Tazz.Tazz won after locking Test in the Tazzmission.

Than the Rock came onto the screen and said that the Undertaker had no idea what it was like to be disrespected by the Rock.For 10 days straight,the Rock said he had thought about nothing but beating Taker's candy ass.Tonight,the Rock said that Taker was exactly what he said he is: a Dead Man walking.

"He didn't seem that pissed off when I last saw him" Matt remarked.

"I might have something to do with that" Valerie said sighing.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"I told him that since he was hurt I was worried that he might lose the match and than he freaked out on me" Valerie said.

No one said anything as they watched the next match.

Edge vs William Regal in a Brass Knuckles on a Pole Match for the Intercontinental Championship.

Jeff's scowl returned.Valerie was looking at the screen.Edge.Another guy who didn't know when to back off. Regal won the match and retained his title and Jeff smirked._Good,_he thought.

Valerie was up next against Jazz,Trish and Ivory in a four corner's match.During the match the Undertaker came out and stood at the top of the ramp.Valerie didn't notice him as she was too busy keeping the other women from pinning her or anybody else.Taker nodded when she did good and shook his head when she did less good.

Valerie ended up pinning Trish to retain her title.Taker applauded and Valerie finally noticed his presence.She saw him standing there and the tension was noticable in the air.

"Oh my lord" J.R said "can you feel the tension in the air?"

"I feel it J.R,what's gonna happen here?" the King asked.

"Tonight's match between the Rock and the Undertaker will determine whether Valerie will remain with her boyfriend Jeff Hardy or not.The Undertaker and Valerie have a binding verbal agreement and I can't help but wonder what will happen between father and daughter should the Undertaker win" J.R said.

After a while Taker turned around and walked out of there.Valerie walked to the backstage area,sore from the match she just had.

Later that night Taker sat in his dressingroom,looking at a picture he held in his hand.It was a picture taken in 1988,a picture of him with his five year old daughter on his back.

{flashback 1988}

Little Valerie Calloway came running up to her father.

"Daddy,daddy" she cried.

She jumped into his arms.

"Joey Harding said that Harding's don't play with Calloway's" Valerie said,stumbling over the name Calloway.

"That's true" Mark Calloway said.

"What's a Calloway?" Valerie asked,once again stumbling over the name.

"You're a Calloway and so is daddy"

"What about mommy?" Valerie asked.

"No,mommy isn't a Calloway" Mark said smiling.

Valerie thought for a few moments,wrinkled her nose and said:

"Doesn't that make me half Calloway?"

{End flashback}

Taker laughed at the memory,his little smarty pants.Taker rubbed his hands across his face and sighed.He couldn't afford to be sentimental or tired during his match against the Rock,he had to win this.

Taker set out to force Jeff Hardy away from his daughter but it was the People's champion opening with a furious assault.Taker overpowered the Rock however,he leveled the Rock with an elbow followed by a punch to the head.Rock smashed Taker's head into the announced table then cleared off the monitors.Valerie was watching the match backstage and she cheered when the Rock did so but at the same time she felt a pang of hurt inside,it was after all her father.Than she remembered what he had said to her and she felt anger wash over her.Taker caught Rock from behind and took over control.Taker stuck his boot onto The Rock's throat to choke him.The fight spread to the back of the arena with Taker slamming Rock's head into a steel door.He knocked the Rock into the Hardy's lockerroom on purpose. He looked at his daughter but than turned to Jeff.

"Do you see it,huh?.That's what I'll do to you if you don't stay away from my little girl"

Taker grabbed the Rock and they left the room.

They went back into the ring but Taker had trouble putting the Rock down for the count.Not even a crushing DDT could do the trick.The frustrated Taker picked Rock up and wrapped him into a bear hug. Rock's eyes widened from the intense pressure but he refused to submit.Backstage Valerie was like a walking timebomb.

"How dare he?.How…"

She didn't know what to say anymore.Jeff reached out and gently pulled her on to the bench.They continued to watch the action.The Rock fought back but when he went for the People's elbow,Taker grabbed him and set him up for a Chokeslam.The Rock wrestled his way out of it but was knocked down again and chokeslammed. The Rock still wouldn't be pinned,he kicked out in the last second very nearly delivering a heart-attack to both Jeff and Valerie.Taker grabbed a steel pipe from his bike,knocked the ref down and went to beat the Rock with the pipe.Ric Flair came out but was knocked down.Taker got back into the ring and the Rock locked in the sharpshooter but there was no referee to call for the bell.Vince McMahon showed up just as the referee was reentering the ring.Vince loudly distracted the ref.The Rock pounded Vince McMahon and when Taker tried to get to the Rock,Ric Flair smacked him with the steel pipe. The Rock rockbottomed Taker and won the match by pinfall.

Backstage Valerie and Jeff went nuts.They cheered and hugged.Than they kissed deeply while Matt and Lita cheered.Valerie ran out of the room and went to head for the ring.She came out earning a huge pop from the crowd.She flew into the Rock's arms and hugged him tightly.After breaking the hug she stood in front of the Rock and said:

"You know what?.You don't have to go backstage,go to the Hardy's Lockerroom and accept my apology.I'll apologize right now,I am so sorry for ever doubting you,it'll never happen again.I guarantee it"

"Don't you mean guarandamntee it?" the Rock asked.

The Rock broke into a smile and so did Valerie.They hugged.Taker was still in the ring and he walked to them.The Rock tensed up but all Valerie saw in his eyes was sadness.He gently grabbed Valerie's head,kissed her on the forehead,tugged on a strand of her hair and said:

"Tell Jeff Hardy that he's one lucky son of a bitch"

Valerie nodded.Taker turned away but Valerie said:

"Dad?"

Taker turned around and waited.Valerie smiled and said:

"I'm still your babygirl aren't I?"

Taker smiled and stepped to her,they hugged while the crowd cheered.

"Somehow this young woman has found it in her heart to forgive the Undertaker" J.R declared.

"This is so sweet,J.R.I think I need a tissue" the King said.

Taker went backstage by himself knowing that things would be alright between him and his little girl.He would just have to accept Jeff Hardy as part of the package.

A/N : What can I say?.I'm a sucker for happy endings.The story isn't over though,not by a long shot.Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting.Oh and check out my other stories,I only recently posted a Lost Boys story and a Man In the Iron Mask story,I think they're pretty good.


	57. Hitting Rockbottom

Raw : 18-02-2002.

Valerie sighed deeply.Her father had told her that he realized that his actions had been wrong and that he wanted to make up for it.After Taker had told her this she had trained with him the entire afternoon,after which they spent the beginning of the evening at a restaurant.Finally she and Jeff could be a couple and finally she and Taker could be father and daughter again.

Valerie jumped off the bench when there was a knock on the door.She laughed at herself as she went to open the door.She opened it and found herself looking straight into the green eyes of one Jeff Hardy.Valerie smiled and jumped into his arms.He carried her into the room,closed the door and set her down.Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips and Valerie looked at him lovingly.

"When's your match?" Valerie asked.

"After Stone Cold's done yakking" Jeff said.

Valerie chuckled and nudged Jeff's nose with her own.Jeff smiled and kissed her again.A loud knock on the door interrupted them.

"Jeff,our match is up" Matt called through the door.

"Alright" Jeff called back.

Jeff kissed Valerie again and turned to the door,Jeff opened the door and went to leave but Valerie hung onto his arm.

"Hang on,I'm coming with you" Valerie said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked as Valerie passed him and walked out the door.

"Of course I'm sure,why wouldn't I be?" Valerie asked.

Jeff shrugged and smiled.

"Let's go" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled back and together they walked to the entrance where Matt and Lita were already waiting.They walked out with the four of them,the Hardy's getting a tremendous pop._A pop well deserved,_Valerie thought. Valerie glanced up into the ring where their opponents were already standing and gasped.She hadn't bothered to ask Jeff who his and Matt's opponents were,maybe she should have.

Christian paid special attention to Valerie,he hadn't known she would be there but it was a welcome surprise. Matt and Lance Storm started the match with Matt clubbing away at Storm's shoulder.Storm kneed Matt back and unsuccessfully tried to hit a clothesline after which Matt hit him with a swinging neckbreaker.

Matt makes the tag to Jeff and Valerie smiled as Jeff and Matt hit Storm with the poetry in motion.Jeff hit Storm with a front dropkick that knocks Christian off the apron.Valerie cheered and couldn't help but laugh,she wasn't one to mock people but Christian deserved it.Jeff hit Storm with a double leg drop.

Jeff went for the Whisper in the Wind but Christian knocked him off the apron,making sure to throw Valerie a mocking smirk afterwards.Valerie swore loudly but this only widened Christian's smirk.Storm tagged Christian in and Christian stopped Jeff from making the tag to Matt.Christian hits Jeff with a stomach crusher.1,2 but Jeff kicked out.

"Come on Jeff,let's go" Valerie yelled.

Her words attracted Christian's attention,who forgets about Jeff and looks at Valerie.He smirked but his smirk faded when Jeff grabbed him from behind and rolled him up.1,2 but Christian kicked out.Christian cursed and tagged Lance Storm in.Storm kneed Jeff in the stomach time after time,Jeff tried to fight up but Storm tripped him,only to be hit with a reverse mule kick.Jeff tagged Matt in and Matt hit Storm with a facebuster.

Matt hit Storm with a double front slam.1,2 but Christian broke the count.Storm tagged Christian in and is tossed to the outside by Jeff,who jumped for him but missed and smashed into the ground.Storm tripped Matt and allowed Christian to hit the reverse backbreaker.1,2 but Valerie grabbed Matt's foot and put it on the rope._A little cheating never hurt anyone,_she thought as she circled the ring.

Christian scowled at Valerie,tagged Storm in and went to the outside to go after Valerie.Valerie ran around the ring and Lita stopped Christian by hitting a Hurricanranna.Matt hits Storm with the Twist of Fate.Jeff went up top,hit Storm with the Swanton Bomb and pinned him.1,2,3.

Valerie jumped up and down but failed to notice that behind her Christian had gotten up and he was looming over her.Valerie bumped into his chest and turned around,Christian grabbed Valerie and before Jeff or Matt could do anything he ddt'd her.

Christian escaped to the back,booed heavily by the fans,as Jeff kneeled down next to Valerie.He took her into his arms and carried her into the back.Valerie was out like a light and Jeff was really worried about it.She was ddt'd on the floor and she came down really hard so there was a chance she had a concussion.

Valerie was taken backstage and to a doctor and it was discovered that she did not have a concussion because her head didn't fully hit the ground.Valerie watched the rest of the show backstage.While she watched the match between mr Perfect and her uncle Kane backstage,her father walked through the hallway looking for Ric Flair's office.He had finally given up on trying to keep Jeff Hardy away from his daughter,it wouldn't be easy but he would accept Jeff as a part of his daughter's life._He better not hurt her though._He was still pissed off about his loss,however,which was why he was looking for Ric Flair.

"Where's Ric Flair's office?" Taker asked a passing stagehand.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Ric Flair,the co-owner of the company,your boss,his office" Taker yelled.

The photographer pointed down the hall.

"Was that so hard?" Taker yelled.

Taker walked away and exclaimed a loud "DAMN".

Valerie winced as Kane chokeslammed mr Perfect and pinned him,1,2,3._So predictable,_Valerie thought.She knew mr Perfect was a great wrestler but she also knew what her uncle could do.Valerie frowned as she saw Hollywood Hogan come out.She shook his head as he stepped into the ring and started shooting his mouth off._I know he's a legend…but what a dork,_Valerie thought.

Valerie was forced to look on as the N.W.O took the Rock apart,going as far as driving a truck into the ambulance.Once the N.W.O had left Valerie walked out of her room and into the parking-lot.She was held back so she couldn't get to the Rock but she didn't leave until they got the Rock out of the smashed ambulance. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized just how serious the situation was.

The Rock was taken to the hospital in another ambulance and Valerie walked back to her room in shock.She walked in,not even noticing her door was open even though she had closed it,and sat down on her bench.She sat there for a while until a noise from the bathroom startled her.

Under any different circumstances she would have left the room and alerted someone to the noise but at that time her common sense wasn't working and she didn't stop to think the person in her bathroom could be hostile.She walked in and saw her shampoo bottle spread all over the floor,she went to pick it up but someone grabbed her from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth.

Valerie tried to struggle but the person behind her was far too strong.Valerie's eyes widened as she saw water dripping onto her shoulder,she knew who it was and she knew all too well what he wanted.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	58. Losing It All

A/N : Follow-up on the cliffhanger,I think everybody knew who it was but I hope you enjoy anyway.A slight warning for rape implications but don't worry,it doesn't actually happen.

"Hi Valerie" Christian whispered into her ear.

Valerie struggled in his arms but to no avail.He only tightened his grip and chuckled.

"There's no escaping me Valerie,you're mine" he said menacingly.

Valerie screamed but all that came out was a muffled cry.Christian stroked her neck and cheek with his nose and breathed deeply to inhale her scent.His facial expression went from pleasure to pain as Valerie landed a calculated kick backwards,straight in the jewels.

Christian let go of Valerie and held his crotch in pain,Valerie was completely freaking out as she crawled into a corner.Once she calmed down enough to realize she had to get out of there,Christian was right in front of her. She raised her hand to plead with him but he simply grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the corner. Valerie opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could,hoping that someone would hear.

Christian slapped her in the face to keep her quiet and pressed her against the wall,Valerie knew what he was planning on doing and there was nothing she could do to stop him,she didn't wanna hear,see or feel any of the things he was going to do so she shut herself off.

Somebody stormed into the room but she didn't hear it,someone beat the snot out of Christian but she didn't see it,it wasn't until she felt two huge arms wrapping around her and she heard someone calling her name that she realized there was someone there and she was safe.She burst into tears and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Hey,it's alright kiddo,it's okay" he said.

Valerie felt herself being carried out of the bathroom and into the dressingroom.Triple H placed her on the sofa and kneeled down next to her,still holding her.

"Why wont he leave me alone?" Valerie sobbed.

"I don't know but he wont be bothering you again any time soon" Triple H said.

Valerie freed herself from his arms and Triple H backed up.

"How do you know that?" Valerie asked,wiping her eyes.

"I just know" Triple H said,throwing Val an encouraging smile.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Valerie asked.

"I didn't but I knew you were all alone and I knew that if you saw what happened to Rocky you'd be upset,so here I am…" Triple H explaned.

Valerie smiled appreciatingly and hugged Triple H again.Officials came into the room and some of them went into the bathroom.An ambulance was called for Christian and Valerie watched as they got him out of the bathroom on a stretcher.Christian looked like shit and Valerie couldn't say she was sorry.

Smackdown : 21-02-2002.

Rockford,IL at the Rockford Metrocenter.

Taker and Valerie walked into the building together,talking loudly.

"So I'm the only Calloway who's first name starts with a V?" Valerie asked.

"That's right" Taker said.

"What about Vienna?" Valerie asked.

"Vienna Ambruss?" Taker asked,incredulously.

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"She's not a Calloway,hence the name Ambruss" Taker said.

"She's always around the house,she might as well be" Valerie said.

"But she's not" Taker retorted.

Valerie and Taker both stopped walking and Valerie checked her watch.

"Oh great,we're late" Valerie said.

"So?" Taker asked.

"Edge is facing Christian tonight and I don't wanna miss it" Valerie said.

Valerie could see her father tense up at the mere mention of Christian.Valerie sighed,she wasn't too wild about him herself.Taker noticed her sad expression and gently nudged her with his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"No,but I will be as soon as I've watched Edge beat Christian" Valerie said.

Taker nodded and Valerie smiled.

"I better go" she said.

Taker smiled at her and spread his arms.Valerie stepped in and hugged her father tightly before backing up and walking off.Valerie walked to her dressingroom and turned the monitor on.She saw Edge coming out and sighed in relief,she was just in time.

She watched as Edge and Christian started the match.Edge really took it to Christian,hitting him with a clothesline and than tossing him over the top rope.Christian got back into the ring and low blowed Edge,hitting a suplex and going for the pin.1,2 but Edge kicked out.

Edge hit Christian with a spinning hell kick,followed by a clothesline and a facebuster.1,2 but Christian kicked out.Edge hit Christian with a back body drop but when he went for the Edgecution,Christian countered and hit Edge with a reverse DDT.Edge countered the Unprettier and hit Christian with a spear.Edge locked in his new figure four/ankle lock submission and Christian tapped.

Valerie cheered backstage and jumped up and down while Christian got on the microphone.

"You fans probably expect me to throw a temper tantrum.You probably think it's funny that a former Intercontinental,European and 7 time Tag Champion can't win a match" Christian said.

"Damn right that's funny" Valerie muttered.

"Well,I'm not going to cry,I quit" Christian yelled.

"He quits?" Valerie whispered.

Valerie thought about this for a few seconds and found that it was perfect.She slowly broke into a smile.

"He quits" she said louder and laughed.

Next up was the Hardy Boyz and RVD vs Lance Storm and the Dudley Boyz.Valerie got comfortable in front of the screen and watched as Jeff,Matt and RVD beat Storm and the Dudleys.Valerie squealed as she saw this and ran out of the room to greet them at the entrance.

The first person that came through the curtains was RVD and Valerie bumped straight into him,he caught her in his arms and steadied her but that wasn't what Jeff saw,Jeff saw RVD with his arms around his girlfriend and he went nuts.Matt tried to hold Jeff back but he shrugged him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jeff yelled at RVD,shoving him back.

"Jeff…" Valerie started.

"You're no better than him" Jeff yelled at Valerie "This is the second time something like this has happened"

"You know I'd never…" Valerie said.

"Do I?.Well maybe I don't know for certain anymore" Jeff said.

"What are you saying?" Valerie asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm saying it's over" Jeff said,storming off.

Valerie's eyes filled with tears as she watched Jeff walk off.RVD wanted to walk to her but Matt stopped him.

"I think it's better if you back off for a while" Matt said.

RVD backed off as Lita hugged Valerie and stroked her hair.

"It's okay,he just needs some time that's all" Lita soothed.

Valerie didn't say anything,she just cried on Lita's shoulder.Valerie spent the rest of the evening with Lita.They watched the rest of the show but Valerie didn't care what happened.All she cared about was Jeff,she wanted to go see him and tell him that it was all a big misunderstanding but she knew she couldn't and it was killing her.

A/N : Alright,another one ended.Tell me what you think.


	59. At The Breaking Point

Raw : 25-02-2002.

Valerie stretched her arms and legs as she waited for her music to cue.It was finally time for her match and she was glad.She had alot of pent up frustration and she needed to let it all out.She was sorry she had to take it out on Molly but it couldn't be helped.

Valerie immediately attacked Molly and shoved her outside.She smashed Molly into the apron and rolled her back in.Valerie took Molly's cape and choked Molly with it.The referee pulled Valerie away and tore the cape from her hand.Valerie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cool it Calloway,we don't want accidents in here" the ref,Jimmy Korderas,said.

Valerie nodded and the ref backed out of the way.Molly used the distraction to hit Valerie with an armdrag. Molly went for a crossbody but Valerie caught her and slammed her down.Valerie hit Molly with a legdrop and went for the pin.1,2 but Molly got her shoulder up.

Valerie hit Molly with chops but Molly came back with chops of her own.Valerie hit Molly with a spinning heel kick,followed by a vertical splash.1,2 but Molly kicked out again.Valerie swore loudly,eliciting a wave of cheers from the crowd,and went back to clubbing Molly.Valerie hit Molly with two underhook suplexes.Valerie went for the pin but Molly rolled her up in an inside cradle,1,2 but Valerie kicked out at the last second.

Valerie knew that had been too close for comfort and she had to finish this match quickly or she'd lose her title. Molly catapulted Valerie into the ropes and then went for a flying crossbody but Valerie ducked,picked Molly up and hit her with the Last Ride,1,2,3.

As Valerie helps Molly up the ramp,"Rollin" hits, and Taker marches out.Taker noted the sad look on Valerie's face as he passed,he had heard some rumours and he'd have to go talk to her about them.Taker proceeded to take Arn Anderson out,saying he wouldn't take no for an answer and that this was on Flair's head.

Valerie had already gone backstage,she wasn't proud of what her father was doing but she knew it wasn't any of her business,besides which she didn't feel like arguing with anyone about anything.She had Molly taken to the doctor's and she went to her dressingroom.

She walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.Maybe Jeff didn't break up with her because of RVD,maybe he just didn't find her attractive anymore._Maybe he never found me attractive to begin with._Valerie's face turned into a snarl as she examined herself in the mirror.

"No wonder he left you" she yelled,before lashing out at the mirror.

The mirror shattered into large shards and Valerie fell back onto the floor,not even noticing her hand was bleeding.Taker stormed into the bathroom when he heard the mirror break and saw his daughter sobbing on the floor.

"Joyful" Taker whispered.

Valerie was hysterical as she let her father hug her.

"He left me,he left me" she cried.

Taker scowled as he heard this.Jeff Hardy made his little girl cry.Taker's eyes turned unfocussed.

"That Hardy punk…" he muttered.

"No,it's not his fault" Valerie yelled at her father "It's my own fault"

"How…?" Taker asked.

"If I wouldn't be so fucking ugly he wouldn't have left me" Valerie yelled,breaking down in hysteria again.

Taker was taken aback by that remark.

"Ugly?" Taker asked.

But Valerie was too hysterical to answer,she was clutching her head and muttering something he couldn't understand.He tried to hold her but she shied away from him.

"Don't,I just wanna be alone" she said.

"That's a bad idea munchkin" a voice said from the doorway.

Kane walked to Valerie,who was still sobbing,and picked her up.

"That's enough now" Kane soothed as he carried her out of the room.

Kane carried her over to the sofa and placed her on it.He let Valerie cry onto his shoulder until she finally calmed down.Taker was stunned by what had just happened.He never looked at his daughter in that way but he knew she was gorgeous.He didn't know how she got the idea that she was ugly but he'd damn sure find out.His first stop would be Jeff Hardy's dressingroom.That boy had alot to answer for.

He stormed through the hallway,a man on a mission,until he found the Hardy Lockerroom.He barged in without bothering to knock and went straight to Jeff.He grabbed Jeff by his shirt,paying no attention to Matt and Lita,and lift him up.

"You got some explaining to do punk,and you can start by telling me why my daughter seems to think she's ugly" Taker snarled.

"Ugly?.I never told her she's ugly,she's gorgeous" Jeff said,shocked.

"Then what the hell _did_ you tell her?" Taker growled,releasing Jeff from his grip.

"I caught her with RVD" Jeff said solemnly.

"Exactly what did you catch her doing with RVD?" Taker asked.

"She was in his arms" Jeff said.

"And you didn't bother to find out why?" Taker half-yelled.

"All I know is what I saw" Jeff yelled back.

"You screwed up boy.You had a beautiful,worthy girl,who loved ya with all her heart and you dumped her,you're a gutless punk for doing that to my little girl and you better damn sure make it alright" Taker warned.

Jeff didn't say anything so Taker snorted in disgust and walked out of the room.He walked back to his daughter's dressingroom and walked in.Valerie was sleeping on the sofa with Kane by her side.Kane turned to look at his brother and nodded at him.Taker nodded back and continued to watch as his daughter slept.She'd be alright,she had to be.He didn't let Jeff Hardy into her life just so he could walk out on her.

"Daddy will make it alright babygirl,daddy will make it all alright"

A/N : Well,this was a very dramatic chapter.Will Valerie be alright?.Review and the next chapter will tell you.Also as a slight spoiler,the next chapter will feature the introduction of the poison,I'd like to see you try to make sense of that lol.


	60. Poisoned

Smackdown : 28-02-2002.

Boston,Massachusetts at the Fleet Center.

Valerie sighed as she poked her food with her fork.She wasn't hungry but she knew her father wouldn't let her leave the canteen before she had a proper meal.He was sitting across,giving her very stern looks whenever she stopped eating.

Behind Valerie Matt,Jeff and Lita came into the canteen.Jeff swallowed hard when he saw Valerie and turned around to leave only to be stopped by Matt and Lita.

"You are not running away from this" Matt said firmly.

"Matt" Jeff said,desperately.

"No" both Matt and Lita said.

Jeff muttered something under his breath but walked with them to a table.Jeff spent the next 10 minutes ignoring his food and peeking at Valerie.Matt and Lita threw eachother a look and Lita turned to Jeff.

"Go over to her" she said,leaning over the table.

"What?" Jeff asked absently.

"You wanna talk to her so go over to her" Lita said.

"With her father there?" Jeff asked.

Lita leaned back and said:

"Tell me you're not letting Taker scare you" 

"I'm not" Jeff said frowning.

"So go" Matt said.

"What if she doesn't wanna talk to me?" Jeff asked.

"You wont know that unless you try" Matt said.

"You miss her,she obviously misses you,so what's the problem?" Lita asked.

"I wont know what to say,I hurt her too much to just blurt out that I want her back" Jeff said.

Lita sighed and sat back looking at Valerie and Jeff back and forth.Those two needed to get back together and fast.In the mean time Valerie was still giving her food dirty looks.

"Scowling at it isn't going to make it go away" Taker said,smirking.

"Where's a dog when you need one?!" Valerie muttered.

Taker chuckled and looked at his daughter's sulking face.

"Dad,can't I just…" Valerie started.

"No,you're eating it now" Taker said.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask" Valerie said.

"Well,I could be wrong" Taker said,crossing his arms "I thought you were going to ask me if you could eat later,by yourself"

Taker looked at his daughter and by her pouting face he could tell that he was right.

"Why do I have to eat it anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Because you haven't had a decent meal in days and it's about time you have one"

"And how is this a decent meal?.It's cold" Valerie said.

"I'll get you a new meal" Taker said,grabbing Valerie's plate.

He got up and looked at his daughter.

"Don't go anywhere" Taker said.

"Your glare has me nailed to my chair" Valerie said good-naturedly.

Taker chuckled and walked in the direction of the bar and Lita pushed Jeff in Valerie's direction.

"Now's your chance" Lita whispered.

Jeff took a deep breath and walked to Valerie.He stood next to the table and Valerie quickly looked away.

"Hi" Jeff said.

"Hi" Valerie said softly.

"I…eh…I was wondering if maybe you and I could talk…about everything" Jeff said.

Valerie shifted her weight uneasily but said:

"Sure"

"Can I come to your dressingroom…later?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"In an hour?" Jeff asked.

Valerie nodded as her father came back to the table.Jeff walked back to his table and Valerie cursed herself for not saying more than a few words to him.Still,he wanted to talk to her,maybe that meant he felt bad about the whole thing.Suddenly,Valerie was very hungry and when her father put the plate down she immediately started eating.

Taker frowned as he watched his daughter eat.He didn't know what the Hardy boy told his daughter but if it got her to eat,it was fine with him.

"I'm not so sure you should be getting into the ring tonight" Taker said,deciding not to talk about Jeff.

Valerie looked up in surprise and when her mouth was empty said:

"Why not?.It's only Stephanie" Valerie said.

"And Kurt Angle" Taker pointed out.

"I'm not wrestling Kurt,Hunter's wrestling Kurt,I'm wrestling Stephanie" Valerie said.

"Still" Taker said.

Valerie shrugged and continued eating.Once Valerie was done eating,Taker got up and walked to the exit.He looked back and saw that Valerie was still sitting on her chair.

"Come on joyful" Taker said.

"I can't,I'm nailed to the chair" Valerie said smiling.

Taker smiled and walked back.Valerie squealed as her father picked her up chair and all.She giggled as he carried her to the exit of the canteen.They left the chair standing there and walked into the hall together.Taker went to his dressingroom and Valerie went to hers.

Valerie grabbed out her notebook and started writing,time flew by as she wrote about her feelings,her fears and her emotions.Valerie checked her watch,5 more minutes before Jeff would be there.She didn't wanna seem desperate but she couldn't help it,she had to know what Jeff had to say.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Valerie jumped up.She forced herself to calm down before opening the door.She opened it and saw an obviously nervous Jeff standing there.

"Hi" Valerie said.

"Hi" Jeff said.

Valerie stepped back to let Jeff pass and Jeff walked in.They both sat down and there was a short but uncomfortable silence between them.

"I eh…wanna start by apologizing for what I said to you,about you not being any better than RVD,I shouldn't have said and I certainly didn't mean it,I'm sorry"

Valerie nodded but didn't say anything.

"I made a very big mistake when I told you it was over between us" Jeff said "I was a fool to ever let you go and I've been hitting myself over the head over it ever since.I miss you Valerie,I miss you so badly and I want you back"

Jeff looked at Valerie and waited for an answer while Valerie thought about what Jeff had said.After a while she said:

"I miss you too and I want you back as well but…if you didn't trust me then,you probably still don't trust me now"

"I do trust you,what I said to you about RVD wasn't true,I was angry and I said things I shouldn't have" Jeff said.

"I'll have to think about all this for a while" Valerie said softly.

Jeff nodded and said:

"That's all I ask"

Jeff got up and after hesitating for a while,gently grabbed Valerie's hand and kissed it.Valerie smiled as Jeff walked to the door and opened it.Jeff turned to her before leaving and said:

"Will I be seeing ya?" Jeff asked.

"You bet" Valerie said.

Jeff smiled and walked out of the room,softly closing the door behind him.Valerie sat down and sighed.She felt a whole lot better knowing that Jeff wanted her back as well but she couldn't just rush right back into the relationship without making some changes first.She decided to let it rest for a little while.Her match was coming up and she had decided she would ask her father for advise.Valerie walked to Taker's dressingroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" his gruff voice said.

Valerie made barking and growling sounds on the other side and Taker chuckled.

"Come in joyful" Taker said.

Valerie came in smiling and said:

"No wonder nobody ever visits you,if you're gonna be barking at…"

Valerie stopped when she looked at the tv and scrunched up her face.

"Your face could freeze like that" Taker remarked.

"What?" Valerie asked while still looking at the screen.

Taker smiled as he watched his daughter looking at the screen.Taker pressed the stop button on the remote and Valerie turned to him.

"I said your face could freeze like that" Taker repeated.

Valerie mock glared at her father and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about my match tonight" Valerie said.

"Did that coward Triple H bail out on you?" Taker asked.

"No,he didn't.I wanted to ask you some things about Kurt Angle's style of wrestling.I mean I know I'm out there to take on Stephanie but what you said earlier got me thinking and you never know what might happen so..."

"What do you wanna know?" Taker asked.

"Really just the basic stuff,I'm not planning on wrestling him unless I can help it so I should be fine with just an idea of what I should be wary of" Valerie said.

Taker filled Valerie in on everything she needed to know about Kurt Angle's wrestling style and by the time they were done talking she was ready to go.Valerie walked out of Taker's dressingroom and went to get changed in her room.Once she was ready she walked to the curtains where Triple H was already waiting.

"There you are,I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.I'd have to wrestle both of them all by myself" Triple H said,dramatically.

Valerie punched him in the arm and said:

"You'll end up needing me buddy,you mark my words"

Triple H just smiled and took a sip of his water.Valerie's music cued and she pretended to faint.

"I'm going first" she said in a trembling voice.

Triple H laughed as Valerie grabbed his bottle of water,took a swig as though it were liquor and gave it back to him.She walked out with a smile but the second she got into the ring she turned serious.Triple H came out next, light show and water spraying and all.Valerie and Triple H stood in the ring and looked at Kurt and Stephanie.

"So who starts the match?" Valerie asked Triple H.

"I'll start the match,I'll leave it up to them to decide who my opponent is" Triple H said.

Valerie chuckled and stepped through the ropes.Stephanie immediately left the ring and left Kurt in there.Kurt and Triple H went at eachother with all they had with Triple H coming out on top.Kurt accidentally tagged Stephanie in as he fell in her direction and Triple H smiled.Stephanie was scared to death,she thought Triple H was gonna hurt her but Triple just turned around and tagged Valerie in.

Valerie battered Stephanie non-stop until Stephanie finally managed to tag Kurt in.Kurt was reluctant to hurt Valerie so he waited for her to tag Triple H in.The tags went back and forth for a while until Valerie and Stephanie were in the ring and Valerie continued her assault.During the match Stephanie came too close to Triple H and he tried to hit her but she ducked and he hit Valerie instead.

Stephanie quickly tagged Kurt in and Kurt stood looking at Valerie as she crawled into the wrong corner.Suddenly he shook his head and walked over to her.He picked her up by her hair and said:

"I'm sorry Val,it's nothing personal but I gotta win this match"

He hit Valerie with a belly to belly overhead suplex.Valerie came down hard.He picked her up and went to angle-slam her but before he could lift her up,she kicked him in the shin and executed an armdrag take-over. She kicked him several times to keep him down so she could make it to her corner but Kurt turned out to be too strong for her as he kicked her down,got up and angle-slammed her.

He went to pin her but Triple H broke the count.Kurt pulled Valerie up and she surprised him by kicking him in the gut and giving him a DDT.She was still very stunned from the Angle Slam but she managed to figure out where Triple H was and she started crawling to him.She tagged him in just before Kurt could reach her and all hell broke loose as Kurt and Triple H went at it.

Triple H eventually pedigreed Kurt and won the match but the victory didn't last long.Scott Hall and Kevin Nash came out and beat on Triple H after the match.Valerie peeled herself off the mat and forced herself to help Triple H.WHAM.She kicked Scott Hall straight in the face only to be viciously clotheslined by Kevin Nash.Nash picked her up and powerbombed her onto the mat.

"Oh my god no.That was uncalled for,this entire attack is uncalled for" J.R said in dismay.

"Valerie's head bounced off the mat,she could have a severe concussion" the King cried.

Triple H tried to intervene but he was battered himself.Kurt couldn't bring himself to leave Valerie all by herself so he went back into the ring and Angle Slammed Scott Hall,he then beat Kevin Nash away from Valerie.He gently picked her up and went to carry her backstage but as he walked halfway up the ramp he was met with a livid Undertaker.

Taker demanded that Kurt hand him his daughter and Kurt immediately did.Hall and Nash continued to beat on Triple H in the ring.Taker walked to the back with his daughter in his arms but as soon as Valerie came to a little she wanted to go back to the ring to help Triple H.

"You are not going back in there" Taker said.

"Watch me" Valerie retorted.

She kicked her father in the stomach and slipped past him.She ran to the ring and grabbed a chair.She cracked Kevin Nash over the head with the chair but Scott Hall was right behind her.He mocked her behind her back and waited for her to turn around.When she turned around Hall went to hit her but his arm was blocked by the Undertaker,who gave Hall a Last Ride.

Taker stared at his daughter and she stared back.He slightly shook his head,adjusted his bandana and left the ring.Valerie went over to Triple H and helped him up.

"Hunter,are you alright?" Valerie asked.

Triple H nodded weakly as a response.

"We made it out of that alive?" Triple H asked,incredulously.

"Yeah but I have a feeling the worst has yet to begin" Valerie said.

Triple H nodded and allowed Valerie to help him get backstage as Smackdown went off the air.

A/N : This chapter is unusually long I know.Please read and review everybody,I need reviews.


	61. The Wrong Thoughts

A/N : I know that most of the things that happen in my story happen in the same place (at the arena) and I'm asking you to overlook it,thank you.I put in *** to make it easier to read,I don't know why.Enjoy the chapter.

Raw : 04-03-2002.

Austin,Texas.

Valerie rubbed her head as she sat in her dressingroom watching the show,she had had killer headaches since Smackdown and that morning she had awoken with the worst headache in the history of bad headaches. She had already taken 4 painkillers and they weren't working.She knew it was her own fault but that didn't make it any better.

The dream she had awoken from had been even more disturbing.She had dreamt of RVD,she was with him somewhere and they were talking about getting married.She had awoken before the dream could continue and she cried when she realized she was thinking of RVD more than she was suppose to.She felt like a slut.

Valerie was startled from her thoughts when she saw her father on the screen and she was immediately reminded of what had happened on Smackdown.She had kicked him,what had she been thinking?.She had wanted to help Triple H but in the end it was her father who had helped both Triple H and her.Valerie shook her head and got up,it was time to apologize.

***

Christian scowled as he looked around the hallway.He was seriously getting annoyed with DDP.Page had managed to convince him not to quit his job and he was now teaching him how to be positive but all Christian felt they were doing was acting like idiots.

"Let's start this lesson by flashing a smile" DDP said,smiling broadly himself.

Christian smiled but stopped smiling after only a few seconds.

"I feel like an idiot" Christian said.

"You don't look like an idiot,you look positive and that's a good thing.I think we should skip phase 1 and go straight to phase 2" DDP said.

"You really think so?" Christian said,smirking.

Page nodded but frowned when he saw Christian staring at something.Page turned around and saw what Christian was staring at.Miss Valerie Calloway,she was standing at the end of the hall talking to a stagehand. Page shook his head and said:

"That lady right there is one of the things we need to talk about"

"How so?" Christian asked absently.

"She's a nuisance,a beautiful one but a nuisance nonetheless,you don't wanna waste your time chasing her,I've been there and all it gave me was a headache" Page said.

Valerie said goodbye to the stagehand and walked on and Page smiled broadly.

"Forgetting about Valerie Calloway is not a bad thing,it's a good thing" Page said.

_I'm not forgetting about Valerie Calloway,I'm gonna make her mine,one way or another,_Christian thought.

"Sure" he said,causing Page to smile even broader.

***

Valerie walked through the hallway until she reached the dressingroom she had been looking for.She hadn't spoken to her father since the previous show and so she went to see him in his dressingroom.She knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" her father called.

"It's me Valerie" Valerie called back.

There was a short pause and Valerie knew it was deliberate.

"Come in" he said.

Valerie took a deep breath and stepped into her father's room.He got up from where he was sitting and stood across her.

"Dad" Valerie said.

"Young lady" Taker said.

"Ehm…First off I wanna apologise for kicking you,I had no right and I'm sorry.It wont happen again.I wasn't thinking,I know that's been happening alot as of late.I also wanna ask you if you would be my tag team partner for my tag team match next Thursday on Smackdown".

"Your apology is accepted,I'm just happy you didn't get hurt and I will be more than happy to be your tag team partner for your match on Smackdown"

"Great" Valerie enthused "I have to go now but I'll come by later"

Taker nodded and Valerie hugged him.Valerie smiled as she walked out of her father's room,he forgave her for kicking him _and _she had a tag team partner for the following Smackdown.Valerie walked back to her dressingroom to get ready for her match.Not that she really needed to get ready,it was only Stacy Keibler she was facing.Stacy had been given the match by Vince McMahon,who said he felt she deserved a title-shot._I bet I know what she did to get it too._

Valerie still couldn't understand what Vince McMahon's problem with her was.She didn't remember ever doing anything to him,well...there was that lamp she wrecked but that couldn't possibly be the cause.McMahon could use it as an excuse but it wasn't the reason.Maybe he hated her because he couldn't control her,her father would kill him if he tried and McMahon knew it.

Valerie shook her head and shrugged the unpleasant thoughts away.She had a match to win and even if Stacy wasn't a problem,the Dudley Boyz would be there as well and avoiding them would be more than a problem.

***

Valerie walked to the curtains and sighed as she saw Stacy and the Dudley's standing there._No point in running away from it._Valerie walked to where they were standing and when Stacy saw her approach she smiled.

"Well well,miss Calloway,so good of you to join us" Stacy said mockingly.

The Dudley Boyz snickered and Valerie smiled broadly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Stacy.Congratulations on 'earning' this title-shot by the way" Valerie said,putting the expression on the word earning.

"I don't like the way you say earning,I did earn this title-shot" Stacy said.

"And I bet I know how" Valerie said smiling.

"What are you implying?" Stacy asked getting into Valerie's face "I'm no slut"

"I didn't say you were,I don't think you are but then,what's my humble opinion against thousands of others?" Valerie asked innocently.

Stacy looked about ready to explode but before she could say anything,D-Von and Bubba Ray stepped in.

"You're crossing the wrong people here Calloway" D-Von spat.

"You have a big mouth for a little girl" Bubba added.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Bubba,especially since I think so much of you" Valerie purred huskily.

Bubba's face turned red and he coughed.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes,I think of you when I'm lonely" Valerie said smiling.

Bubba smiled and Valerie's smile disappeared.

"Then I'm content to be alone" Valerie snapped.

She turned away from Bubba before he could say anything and turned to Stacy.

"I'll see you in the ring" Valerie snarled.

Stacy looked nervous as she turned to D-Von,who was looking at Bubba,and Bubba who was beyond pissed off.The match wasn't spectacular,Valerie was far from being a technical wrestler but she exceeded Stacy by far when it came to skill and drive.Valerie didn't have much of a height advantage and she certainly didn't weigh more but unlike Stacy,Valerie knew how to use her legs.They were her weapons,her tools and she knew how to use them.

The Dudley's were giving her a hard time,however,and the punches she received when the referee wasn't looking were wearing her down fast.When D-Von punched Valerie in the back,Valerie cried out and the referee put two and two together.While the ref tried to get Bubba and D-Von to leave ringside,Stacy tried to hit Valerie with a foreign object but Valerie ducked,whirled around and DDT'd Stacy.

Valerie hit Stacy with the Last Ride and pinned her for the 1,2,3.Valerie won the match but the Dudley Boyz came back to the ring and attacked her.They set her up for the 3-D but before they could hit her with it Triple H came out and easily disposed of the Dudley Boyz.

"No doubt Triple H was as impressed with what Valerie did for him last Thursday on Smackdown as we were and it's only fair that he helps her out now" J.R said.

"Well…I'll admit Valerie was very noble doing what she did but it wasn't very smart,if it hadn't been for the Undertaker she would have gotten hurt big time" the King argued.

"I think she knew that and I don't think she cared" J.R retorted.

"Sweet but not so smart" the King persisted.

Triple H helped Valerie on her feet as the cameras went backstage.Taker was looking on from behind the curtain,he would have been if it had been necessary.He smiled as he watched his daughter raise her hands to the crowd.He could see that his daughter was happy in the WWE and who was he to take that away.

***

Valerie sighed in exhaustion as she fell onto the bed.She cuddled her pillow and was about to fall asleep with her clothes on when there was a loud knock on the door.Valerie sat up and frowned.She got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie tensely asked.

"It's Matt and Lita" Lita called.

Valerie opened the door and let the both of her friends into the room.Valerie sat down on the bed.Lita sat down next to her while Matt sat down on a chair.

"What brings you two here?" Valerie asked,already having an idea of what this was about.

"It's about Jeff" Lita said.

"I see" Valerie said.

"Val,we know it's none of our business but Jeff…he isn't doing well at all.All he ever talks about is you,he wont eat right,he hardly sleeps,me and Matt are really worried about him.And we're worried about you as well" Lita said.

Valerie heaved a deep sigh and said:

"He dumped me,not the other way around"

"He's really sorry about that,he keep cursing himself and telling himself he's a fool" Matt said.

Valerie's face turned sad and she looked at her hands.

"I love Jeff very much,I really do and I want nothing more than to get back together with him but not before we make certain changes because if we don't,our relationship is gonna end up the same way it did before and I don't know if I can handle being dumped by him again" Valerie said.

Matt and Lita nodded as Valerie sighed again.

"I'm tired right now and I'm probably gonna make a whole lot more sense when I've had a good night sleep" Valerie said.

Lita smiled and hugged Valerie.Lita stroked Valerie's red hair and smiled.

"You have a goodnight sleep,sister golden hair and we'll see you tomorrow" Lita said.

Valerie smiled as Matt and Lita left the hotel room,Valerie got undressed and put on her night atire.She put herself down in bed and sighed again._Jeff,Jeff,Jeff,I love Jeff,I really love Jeff._Valerie whimpered._Then why does RVD keep popping back into my head._

Valerie laid down on her side and softly hummed a song her father had taught her when she was little.She hummed until she fell asleep,a deep dreamless sleep.

A/N : Please,please,please review and let me know what you think.I appreciate your opinions.


	62. The Smallest Payback

Smackdown : 07-03-2002.

San Antonio,Texas at the Freeman Colliseum.

Taker sighed as he stood in Valerie's dressingroom.He had come to his daughter's dressingroom only to find that she wasn't there and so he was forced to wait.While waiting a book laying on top of her bag caught his eye.He walked to it and grabbed the book,he read the title and frowned.

"Einstein on the beach?" he read,not believing it.

He chuckled and opened the book.He read a few sentences and saw that it was a comical book.He laughed and put it away.

"That daughter of mine" Taker muttered as he put the book back where he found it.

Not long after that Valerie came walking into the dressingroom.

"Hey,sorry to have kept you waiting but I got detained by Trish Stratus,god that girl can talk" Valerie said.

Taker smiled as his daughter quickly put her boots on.Taker checked the clock,one of those punks would probably come to get them soon.And sure enough there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Valerie Calloway,you're..." the stagehand stopped when he saw Taker.

Taker growled and the stagehand scuttled away as quickly as he could.Valerie shook her head.

"Dad" she scolded as she got up.

Taker gave Valerie an innocent look but couldn't suppress a smirk.Valerie chuckled and walked to the door, signaling that she was ready to go.They walked out of the dressingroom and into the hallway together.

"Where's uncle Kane?.I haven't seen him for a while" Valerie said.

"He got some time off to give his elbow a rest,he should be back for Raw" Taker said.

Valerie nodded and they walked on.While walking Taker noticed the tense look on his daughter's face,he gently nudged her with his shoulder.

"You okay joyful?" Taker asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Valerie lied.

"You're worried about being in the ring with Christian,aren't ya?" Taker asked as they arrived at the curtains.

"That obvious,huh?" Valerie asked.

"Hey" Taker said,gently grasping Valerie's chin "you got nothing to worry about,I'm with ya"

Valerie smiled and half nodded,her chin still in his hand.Taker let go of her chin and they turned to the entrance to wait for their cue.Valerie was set to come out first.

Her music hit and she walked out to the ring.DDP and Christian were already in the ring and as she approached,Christian went after her.Instead of running away,she received him with a kick to the face.Valerie wasn't there to run away,she was there to fight.

She kept kicking Christian as hard as she could to keep him down until she felt two hands plunge into her hair.Almost as soon as the hands had grabbed her,they let go of her.Taker's music hadn't even played so when Page turned around and saw who had stopped him,his eyes widened in shock and his vocal cords stopped functioning properly.

He gasped as Taker rolled him into the ring,Christian went to his corner and Valerie went to hers.Taker began picking Page apart,slamming his head into the turnbuckles,clotheslining him several times and giving him the big boot.Christian managed to cheap shot Taker,allowing Page to tag him in.

Christian wanted to fight Valerie so he pointed at her,on one hand Valerie wasn't keen on the idea of fighting Christian,on the other she wanted to get back at him for what he did so she wanted her dad to tag her in but he refused.Taker turned away from Valerie and fought Christian.

"Dad" Valerie cried.

She cursed as she realized he was ignoring her.She knew why he was doing it but how was she suppose to get revenge when her father would be the one taking care of him.Taker beat Christian down into a corner but as Page distracted the ref,Christian kicked him in the groin sending him down.Christian took it to Taker,at one point throwing him into Valerie's corner,allowing Valerie to tag herself in.

Christian smirked as he watched her step through the ropes and into the ring.Taker forced himself to get up but he was forced into the corner by the referee.Taker extended his hand and said:

"Come on joyful,make the tag,I'm not playing"

"Neither am I" Valerie muttered,as she looked at Christian.

Valerie faced Christian with everything she had and to everybody's surprise,especially Christian's,actually managed to take him down long enough to score a two count.Christian threw her off,grabbed her and locked her in a head lock.He moved his face to hers and said:

"How do you like that,pretty little Valerie?"

Feeling his breath on her face and hearing his voice whispering in her ear brought back the memories of what he had tried to do.She gouched him in the eyes,kicked him in the gut and took him down with a suplex.She went for the pin but Christian kicked out again.

Valerie was thrown off of Christian and Taker reached out and tagged himself in by tapping her shoulder.Valerie left the ring as Christian tagged Page in and Taker faced him.Taker didn't stop his assault long enough for Page to even blink and after demolishing him,Taker allowed Page to tag Christian in.Taker hit Christian with right and left hand punches,laying into him with a fury born out of Christian putting his hands on Valerie.Taker hit Christian with a Last Ride and turned to his daughter.

"Pin him,do you hear me?.Pin him right away" Taker said to her.

Valerie nodded and Taker tagged her in.Valerie got into the ring and looked down at Christian._The perfect revenge._Valerie stepped to him,placed her foot on his chest and the ref counted.1,2,3.Taker smirked as Valerie raised her arms._That's my girl._

Taker stepped up to his daughter and raised her hand in victory as the fans cheered.Their celebration was cut short as Ric Flair came out and attacked Taker.Flair beat on Taker and turned to Valerie.

"You stay out of this" he warned.

Valerie watched as Flair beat on her father and her father fought back.During this entire scuffle which went all the way into the crowd,Flair accidently hit a fan.Flair was held back by referees as Taker made his way back to the ramp and signaled to his daughter that it was time to go.Taker saw the disappointed look on Valerie's face as they walked to the back and sighed,in his opinion there wasn't anything he could do to change that.

As Taker and Valerie got backstage they saw Ric Flair surrounded by police officers and referee's,the fan he had accidently hit with his elbow was standing close by.Taker laughed as it became apparent that Flair was going to be arrested and laughed even harder as he was taken to a patrol car.Valerie wasn't amused._Poor guy,he was only trying to protect his son._Taker looked at his daughter and knew she didn't approve.

"Say it" he said.

"Say what?.That you of all people should know what it's like to have your family attacked?.It's why I'm here in the first place" Valerie said.

"Doesn't that make it a blessing in disguise?" Taker asked.

Valerie smiled sadly and shook her head.Taker spread his arms and Valerie stepped into his embrace.

"You are so cruel sometimes dad" Valerie said.

Taker didn't say anything,he just kissed the top of his daughter's head and smirked.Yeah he was cruel sometimes but his cruelty had gotten him what he wanted,Flair had earlier agreed to face him at Wrestlemania. And no matter what,his cruelty wouldn't stop him from loving his babygirl,nor would it stop him from making sure she was happy.

A/N : It's a short one I know but I hope you'll review anyway.


	63. Mixed Up Priorities

A/N : Well my muse has once again left me.I'm now stuck writing boring chapters,sorry about that.lol. 

Raw : 11-03-2002.

Valerie whistled a song as she scanned through the numerous kinds of candy.Taker and Valerie had began the 7 hour drive to Atlanta that same day at 6 in the morning.After seven hours of driving her father was dead tired and Valerie was starving.Her father had gone to his hotelroom and was now taking a nap while Valerie had discovered that there was a K-Mart just down the street.

And so she was now rummaging around the store.Once she had collected all the food she needed and then some,she turned around to head for the cashregister.She turned around and walked straight into the broad chest belonging to Bradshaw.Valerie yelped as she dropped everything she was holding.

"Oh for the love of..." Valerie started.

"Me?" Bradshaw asked,smiling broadly,a cigar in his mouth.

"No,actually I had someone else in mind" Valerie retorted as she bent down to pick things up.

Bradshaw looked down at her as she picked the candy and sweets up.Bradshaw took the cigar from his mouth and circled Valerie.

"You shouldn't eat that stuff,it's bad for you" he remarked.

"Well,that's rich coming from you" Valerie said,getting up straight.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Bradshaw said getting in Valerie's face.

"What is it you have in your left hand?" Valerie asked,unphased by the big Texan in front of her.

"A cigar" Bradshaw said.

"And how bad is smoking for you?" Valerie asked.

Bradshaw opened his mouth to say something but Valerie beat him to it.

"My point exactly.Someone who smokes has no right to tell someone else not to eat sweets because it's bad for them.Excuse me" Valerie said.

Valerie walked off,leaving Bradshaw staring after her.Upon arrival at the hotel Valerie picked her key up in the lobby and was told that a package had arrived for her.She took the package,signed for it and went up to her room.She put her things away and sat down on the bed with the package in her hand.

She searched for a card but found none.She shrugged and opened the box.She gasped and dropped the box as she saw the contents.The contents spilled over the floor as Valerie fled the room.In her panic Valerie remembered only one room number,324 just down the hall.She urgently knocked on the door and when it opened she was face to face with Lita.

Lita saw Valerie's distraught face and immediately ushered her into her room.Lita sat Valerie down and gave her some water to drink.At first Valerie could only stammer some incoherent words but as she began to calm down she was able to tell Lita what had happened.Lita asked Matt to go to Valerie's room and he did.When he came back he said it was all cleaned up.

Valerie didn't manage to get rid of the distraught feeling until Raw had already started and it was time for her match against Molly Holly.Valerie would have to defend her title against Molly,she was much smaller than Valerie but she was by no means a push-over and Valerie knew she had to focus.

Valerie took a deep breath as her music roared through the speakers and the fans got to their feet.Valerie walked out with a big smile on her face and her smile turned sincere when she saw how many people were out there,Valerie loved performing in front of so many people.It was thrilling and very satisfying.

Molly came out next.It never seized to amaze Valerie that Molly always looked tough and beautiful at the same time.Valerie smiled as Molly walked into the ring and walked straight up to her,getting right into her face, despite the 8 inches that seperated them in length.The bell ran and Molly immediately took it to Valerie,hitting her with right and left hand punches.Molly whipped Valerie into the ropes and went for a clothesline but Valerie ducked and knocked Molly down with a clothesline of her own.During the match the referee checked on Molly, turning his back on Valerie.

Valerie went to approach Molly to finish her off but suddenly she felt her head being pulled back by her hair.She felt a strong arm wrapping around her neck and slamming her down in a reverse DDT.Molly rolled over to Valerie and pinned her to become the new Women's Champion.

After the match Valerie stumbled up,she didn't understand what had happened.She had Molly beat and suddenly she had lost her belt.She stumbled to the ropes and felt someone grabbing her foot.She was pulled out of the ring and pulled up straight.Christian grabbed Valerie's head and pulled it closer to his.

"Did you like my present?" Christian snarled.

Valerie's eyes widened in shock and Christian smirked before slamming his lips into Valerie's.Valerie tried to pull away but he was too strong.Christian broke the kiss,kneed Valerie in the stomach to discourage any offensive plans she might have and threw her over his shoulder.

He walked up the ramp but was met with Jeff Hardy,who cursed at him,worried for Valerie's safety and pissed at Christian for touching her.RVD came out as well and when Jeff saw him,he turned to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff yelled at him.

Jeff and RVD yelled insults back and forth,eventually coming to blows.Christian smirked as he walked right past them.Valerie couldn't believe it,they were fighting _eachother._She whimpered as she realized Christian was taking her to a car.

A thousand things rushed through Valerie's mind,where was her father?.Where was her uncle?.Her questions were answered when she saw her father and her uncle being fought back by Lance Storm,Test and shockingly the N.W.O.They wouldn't be able to help her in time.

"Daddy" Valerie yelled,tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly Valerie felt herself being thrown over Christian's shoulder.She landed on the hard cement floor.Her back hurt like crazy as she scrambled to her feet and looked at where Christian had been.Edge was there kicking the shit out of his little brother just as Kane and Taker received help from Triple H,the Rock and Steve Austin.Taker ran to his daughter and caught her just as she collapsed.

She burst into tears as he embraced her,softly stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words.Kane,the Rock and Triple H stood around them,all three of them looked sad.Jeff came into the parking-lot,looking very ashamed of himself.Triple H and the Rock scowled at him,causing him to back away.

Once Valerie calmed down a little,Taker lifted her off the floor and cradled her in his arms.He brought her back to the hotel in his car,his little girl had been through alot and it wasn't over by any means.Taker swore that he would never allow Christian or anyone else to hurt his daughter like that again but there was still the matter of Jeff Hardy and apparently RVD,that was one battle he couldn't fight for her,that was one battle she had to fight all by herself.

Smackdown : 14-03-2002.

Valerie scowled as she looked at the two men standing in front of her.Jeff was the first to break the unbearable silence.

"Valerie,I'm sorry" he said.

"Yeah you're sorry,sorry you didn't get to be the big hero" Valerie said,unknowingly saying exactly what RVD had thought when Austin locked her in the container.

Valerie shook her head furiously,wiping at her tears.

"I can't believe you,either of you.You were more concerned with who the better man was than you were with my well-being" Valerie ranted.

"That's not true" RVD said.

"You were standing there arguing about who would save me and you let Christian take me away.Edge is the one who saved me" Valerie said,pointing at Edge.

RVD and Jeff both looked ashamed as they looked away.

"But you know what?.It doesn't matter,it doesn't matter who the bigger man is cause I don't want anything to do with either of you" Valerie snapped.

Before RVD or Jeff could say another word,Valerie walked off.Edge followed her.

"Valerie,wait up" Edge called.

He caught up with her and gently turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry all this is happening"

"Not as sorry as I am" Valerie said,tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey" Edge said softly,gathering her in his arms.

Valerie sobbed into his chest and Edge gently stroked her hair.After a while she calmed down and broke the hug.

"How did I get into this mess?"

"It's not your fault,the whole thing overwhelmed you" Edge said.

"It's sweet of you to say that but I don't think that's true.I'm just as guilty as they are" Valerie said.

"They're jerks,you just got caught in the middle" Edge said.

Valerie chuckled.That's when Edge noticed just how beautiful she really was.

"You're a big sweetheart,you know that?" 

"Yeah I know" Edge said,grinning.

Edge knew Valerie liked him as a friend and nothing more but maybe,just maybe she'd be able to develop feelings for him.He'd give her all the time and space she needed.And even if they would never be together,he was damn sure going to be the best friend ever.

A/N : I don't wish to offend anyone and I'm sorry if the rat in the box stuff did but I didn't mean anything by it at all.I'm crazy about animals.I portray Christian as a sadistic jerk in this story and I'm sorry to all Christian fans,I don't dislike Christian at all,I just need a bad guy and he fits the profile,sorry again.Please read and review.


	64. Wrestlemania

Wrestlemania 18 : 17-03-2002.

Valerie frowned as she looked at the entrance.She had been happily addressing the crowd when suddenly a very annoying song came over the speakers.

"Let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the floor..."

Stephanie McMahon came out looking very pleased with herself.Valerie snorted,crimped hair,manicured nails and her nose in the air._Typical rich girl,_Valerie thought as Stephanie approached the ring.Stephanie stepped in and stood across from Valerie.

"I apologize for interrupting your little 'speech' but I got some things to say to you and you better listen up" Stephanie sneered.

The fans booed Stephanie but Valerie didn't say anything,she didn't even flinch as Stephanie began talking.

"I've been watching you for a couple of months now…and although I must admit that you are a beautiful young woman and that in many ways you are a compliment to us women…" Stephanie said.

The fans cheered Valerie and chanted her name.

"…there has been something about you that I find disturbing.Your mouth.Your big and loud mouth" Stephanie said.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black" J.R remarked.

"You've only been here for six months and already you have managed to annoy or insult every single superstar in the WWE company and I find it appalling" Stephanie said.

Valerie had been listening to Stephanie without interrupting her so far and now decided to retaliate.

"Appalling,Stephanie?" Valerie asked.

"That's right" Stephanie said.

"You wanna know what I find appalling?" Valerie asked.

Stephanie nodded in confidence.

"Animal cruelty..." Valerie said,referring to Lucy,Triple H's dog.

Stephanie's confident smiled disappeared and she looked shocked.

"Stealing,destruction of property" Valerie said,referring to Triple H's robe and his books and tapes.

Stephanie looked very nervous as she followed Valerie with her eyes.

"Your vocal cords" Valerie added nonchalantly.

"What?" the King said,half laughing.

"Even Hunter thinks so and he's married to you" Valerie said.

Stephanie finally snapped out of her shock,turned to Valerie and yelled:

"You know nothing of my marriage with Hunter"

"I know what he told me and god I feel sorry for him" Valerie said.

"I don't know what Triple H told you..." Stephanie screeched "...but don't you worry,I will deal with him soon enough"

"Really?.And how are _you _going to do that?.Are you gonna make him break down by just talking to him or will you go as far as taking your clothes off?" Valerie asked innocently.

Stephanie's face contorted in fury and she slapped Valerie straight in the face.Valerie slapped Stephanie back,sending her flying across the ring.Stephanie got up and ran at Valerie to attack her but all she got was a boot to the face.Chris Jericho came running out and stopped Valerie from attacking Stephanie any further by chasing Valerie off.Valerie walked up the ramp,deliberately sticking her nose in the air and went backstage. Once she got there she ran into her father.

"Joyful,what happened?.Why did you kick Stephanie in the face?" Taker asked.

"What do you mean why?.You saw what happened" Valerie said.

"Vince McMahon…" Taker started.

"…is nothing but a jerk-off and a loser and you are a hypocrite if you don't see that" Valerie spat.

"You're out of line young lady" Taker said.

Valerie took a deep breath and said:

"You're right,I am.I'm sorry"

"What are you going to do about Stephanie?" Taker asked.

"What is there to do?.She got what she deserved" Valerie said.

"Joyful…" Taker said.

"She's the one that came out during my microphone time,she's the one that insulted me for no reason at all and she's the one that slapped me.If she didn't wanna get hurt she shouldn't have come out.She challenged me the second she got into the ring and what you saw was the result" Valerie said.

Vince McMahon came into the hall and yelled at Valerie.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Vince yelled.

"I'm fine Vince,why would there be anything the matter with me?" Valerie asked innocently.

"You kicked my daughter in the face?" Vince asked incredulously.

"You should be thanking me for that" Valerie said.

"What?" Vince yelled.

"I made her prettier" Valerie said.

The fans cheered and Vince got so angry he almost considered attacking her but he reconsidered knowing that the Undertaker would tear him apart before he could even push her.

"You listen you little…" Vince started.

"I don't owe anything to anyone,especially not to that whining little cow that you call your daughter" Valerie spat at Vince.

Vince McMahon swore as he walked away and Valerie just smirked.Her father shook his head.

"Now I know why they say a little bit of rich can cover up a whole lotta stupid" Valerie said.

Valerie walked away from her father,being cheered by the crowd.Valerie felt good when she arrived in her dressingroom.She had a four corner match against Lita,Trish and Jazz later on and true,it wasn't for the WWE Women's title,but it was a match and that was what she needed.She had alot of pent up frustration and she was gonna let it all out,that night.

Valerie stretched her arms and legs like she always did as she stood at the entrance.Soon after her music started and she walked out receiving a standing ovation from the crowd.

As Valerie approached the ring she was immediately attacked by Jazz,who felt she had a serious bone to pick with her.Jazz pulled Valerie to the ring by her hair and rolled her in.Jazz got in only to be kicked in the stomach and suplexed by Valerie.Lita helped Valerie take care of Jazz,only to be attacked by Trish from behind.

Valerie pulled Trish off of Lita and side walk slammed her.Lita got right on Trish and Valerie went back to Jazz. Jazz and Valerie proceeded to beat on eachother back and forth while Lita and Trish went at it on the outside. Jazz hit Valerie with the fisherman's buster and Valerie thought she was screwed,she could barely move.She heard some commotion around her but she couldn't quite make out what it all meant.

She didn't understand,why wasn't Jazz pinning her?.When she was able to sit up she looked beside her and saw Jazz laid out.Without questioning how,Valerie draped her arm over Jazz and the ref counted,1,2,3.Valerie got up and suddenly saw Paul Heyman standing in the middle of the ring.

"Heyman?" Valerie cried.

Valerie looked around and saw Lita,Trish and Jazz on the floor,all three of them were outcold.She looked at Heyman with fury in her eyes.Heyman was smiling and pointing behind Valerie.Valerie frowned and turned around,only to find herself face to chest with a very large,very muscular man.Valerie sucked her breath in as she realized that she was next.

"That's federation newcomer Brock Lesnar but why is he here now?.What is Heyman trying to prove?" J.R said.

"Get out of there Valerie" the King cried.

But Valerie couldn't move,she was nailed to the ground as she stared straight into the big man's icy blue eyes. Heyman went to Brock Lesnar's side and said:

"Brock,I want you to hurt her,I want you to cripple her"

Valerie could do nothing but slowly back away as Brock walked to her.She could see Paul Heyman grinning like a mad man and she braced herself for the inevitable.Brock cornered her and roughly grabbed her by the hair.Valerie squeezed her eyes shut as Brock pulled her to the center of the ring.

She expected the F5 but instead Brock grabbed her head and kissed her,roughly,unpassionately.Heyman couldn't believe it,he hadn't expected him to do that.Valerie was mortified,she tryed to push him away but he was too strong by far.

He let go of her head and pushed her into the corner without hurting her any further.He walked out of the ring along with Heyman.Valerie was left standing in the ring spitting and wiping her mouth with a disgusted look on her face as Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman walked up the ramp.

"What in the world just happened?" J.R asked in astonishment.

"Looks to me the Next Big Thing is playing a game with Valerie Calloway" Lawler said

"A game Paul Heyman obviously knows nothing about" J.R remarked.

Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar were at the top of the ramp.

"Brock,what are you doing?" Heyman asked.

"Don't worry,I know what I'm doing" Brock said grinning.

Jeff Hardy came storming out and tried to attack Lesnar but Matt was right behind him and he stopped him.

"Jeff no" Matt warned.

"You son of a bitch,you stay away from her,do you hear me?"

Brock just smirked and left along with Paul Heyman.Paul Heyman was confused but not unhappy.Brock was playing a game with the little redhead,a game Heyman couldn't wait to witness.Jeff in the mean time consoled Valerie who was confused and a bit freaked out.They went backstage and Valerie was very jumpy.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"No" Valerie said.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeff asked anger evident in his voice.

"No,I wish he had.That I would understand,but not this,he can't just kiss me like that.He doesn't have the right"

Jeff got angrier and angrier as he saw Valerie grow more and more upset.

"He's playing some kind of game with me and I can't take it,do you hear me?.I can't take it"

Jeff embraced Valerie and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Why me?" she choked out.

Jeff soothed her as she cried and after a while she managed to calm down.She wiped her tears and smiled.

"What?" Jeff asked with a slight smile.

Valerie reached out and touched his hair.It was purple and blue on one side and yellow and orange on the other.

"I like the colors,they look good on you" Valerie said softly.

Jeff smiled and closed his eyes as Valerie stroked his face.He stepped closer to her and gently put his arms around her waist,she put her arms around his neck and their lips almost touched when Taker came into the hallway.

"Joyful?"

Valerie let go of Jeff and jumped into her father's arms.Her father's embrace caused her to almost break down and cry again.

"Don't worry,he wont get away with it" Taker said.

"I know" Valerie said,breaking the hug.

She wiped her unshed tears out of her eyes before they could fall.She turned to Jeff and smiled shyly.

"I'm heading for my dressingroom,wanna come?"

Jeff smiled and nodded.Valerie smiled even broader,kissed her father on the cheek and walked past him to head for her dressingroom,Jeff followed her but before he past Taker,Taker said:

"You treat her right this time,ya hear me?"

"I will" Jeff assured him.

Jeff went to Valerie's dressingroom and found that she was already in the shower,he wanted to join her really badly but he didn't know if he should.When Valerie came out of the bathroom again,she was glowing.She smiled when she saw that Jeff had made himself at home.He was sitting on the sofa in front of the monitor. 

Without a word Valerie sat down next to him and positioned herself in Jeff's arms,putting her head on his chest. That's how they watched the rest of the show,silently fixing what had been broken,loving eachother without words.

When Taker had won his match against Ric Flair,Valerie cheered only to be ashamed of herself afterwards. Her father had gone very far in his vendetta against Flair and although she knew it was none of her concern,it bothered her.She got up from Jeff's arms and said:

"I'm gonna go congratulate my father,I'll be right back"

She kissed Jeff on the lips without even thinking about it and left the room.Her father was halfway down the hall when she encountered him.She proudly looked at him.

"10-0" Valerie said.

"You were expecting something else?" Taker asked.

"Don't count Flair out,he's a great wrestler" Valerie said.

"But he lost nonetheless" Taker remarked.

Valerie nodded and smiled.She stopped smiling and said:

"You're bleeding"

Taker touched his forehead and said:

"It's no big deal"

Taker smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah,Lesnar will pay though right?" Valerie asked.

"Count on it" Taker answered.

They walked next to eachother and after a while Valerie said:

"My Wrestlemania record is now 1-0"

Taker laughed and Valerie smiled.Things weren't perfect in Valerie's life but she felt hopeful that they soon would be.Brock Lesnar had to be dealt with and she would still have to tell RVD that they could never be together but she and her father were closer then ever and she and Jeff were back together.All in all,things were pretty good.

A/N : Please everybody,review,I need those reviews.


	65. Not Over Yet

Raw : 18-03-2002.

Montreal,Quebec at the Molson Centre.

Valerie sighed as she read another passage in the book on her lap._So romantic._She had already chosen several passages that she wished to remember and she had decided she would pay the copying machine a visit later on.Valerie jumped a foot into the air when someone slammed a door down the hall.

"Numbnut" she swore softly.

She returned to her book when suddenly she heard something that sounded like someone hitting a door with their entire weight,then she heard shouting.Valerie became curious and against her better judgment decided to have a look.

She put her book down and opened her dressingroom door.She peeked down the hall and saw that there was a fight going on.The Rock was standing in the middle of the hallway along with Hollywood Hogan and they were fighting Hall and Nash.They were quickly seperated by referee's and Valerie noticed that Hall and Nash weren't the only ones standing opposite the Rock and Hogan.Her father was there as well.

"Dad?" Valerie said loudly.

Taker turned to Valerie and saw the accusations on her face.Her father was teaming with the two guys who hurt her not too long ago.Valerie frowned as her father approached her.

"Joyful..."

"How could you do that?" Valerie asked.

"I told you,you may be friends with the Rock but I'm not" Taker said.

"That's not what I mean,how could you team with Hall and Nash after what they did?" Valerie asked.

Taker looked confused and Valerie shook with rage.

"What they did to me,or did you forget about that?" Valerie yelled.

"I'm not teaming with 'm because I like 'm,I'm teaming with 'm due to business purposes" Taker said.

"You sound like Vince McMahon" Valerie spat.

"Joyful..." Taker said.

"Forget it dad,just forget it" Valerie said.

She stormed into her room and Taker followed her.Valerie picked up her book and scowled at her father.

"The one person I'm suppose to be able to trust is now siding with the enemy,thanks alot dad" Valerie said.

Before Taker could say anything Valerie stormed back out of the room.

Valerie was seriously pissed off as she walked into the hallway looking for the copyingmachine,it was just like her dad to pull something like that.She shrugged it off as she walked into another hallway and frowned when she saw RVD with Stacy.They were embracing and smiling.RVD and Stacy looked up and saw Valerie standing there.All at once the puzzle pieces fell into place,RVD wasn't really in love with her.

Valerie felt very calm about the whole thing,it was good that RVD was moving on.RVD,however,immediately backed away from Stacy and said:

"Valerie,this isn't…"

"Pardon the interruption but I didn't know the two of you were here" Valerie interrupted softly.

Valerie walked to the copying machine and said:

"Please continue what you were doing,as if I weren't here"

RVD turned red in the face as Valerie turned to the machine and went about her business.RVD walked to her and stood there trying to think of what to say.Stacy looked a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I'll leave the two of you alone" Stacy said.

"No,by all means stay.RVD doesn't owe me anything,he has the right to be with whoever he wants to be with and quite frankly…" Valerie said,stopping to turn to RVD "I'm glad that you and Stacy are together,it clears up alot of unsolved issues for me and I thank you for that"

Valerie's voice had been very soft when she said those things and RVD looked like he was about to die.Valerie finished what she was doing and picked up her stack of paper and her book.

"Well I better go,I'll leave you two by yourselves" Valerie said before turning around and walking away.

RVD looked seriously pained as she walked away.Valerie walked into the hallway with a small smile on her face._That closes chapter RVD,_she thought.Valerie walked back to her dressingroom with the stack of paper.

As Valerie sat in her dressingroom watching the show,she went over her schedule for the evening.She didn't have a match herself but she would be accompanying Lita to the ring for the her match against Trish and she would be valetting for Kane and Edge during their match against Booker-T and Kurt Angle.Kane and Edge didn't actually know this yet but she knew she could get it done.

The first match on the show,however,was RVD vs Christian.RVD came out first and it struck Valerie that he was looking very unhappy._I can't help that,we're not meant to be,_Valerie thought,easing her conscience.Valerie winced as Christian came out,that man hurt her more than anyone else ever did before._Kick his ass Rob._

Thankfully,RVD did just that.He beat Christian and retained his title._Typical,he dumps DDP and instantly transforms back into a loser._Valerie wrinkled her nose._Not that I like DDP much._After his match RVD still didn't seem happy and J.R and Jerry Lawler commented on it.Valerie sighed,that's life.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" a very familiar voice said from the doorway.

Valerie jumped up and jumped into Jeff's arms.They kissed eachother,passionately and hungrily.When they stopped they both had a goofy grin on their faces.Jeff put Valerie down and put his hands on her butt.Valerie smiled and asked:

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd come see my baby" Jeff whispered in her ear,in a low voice.

Valerie shivered in delight,she loved his North Carolinan accent,much better than a Texan accent that was for sure.Valerie and Jeff kissed again until they heard a gasp from the doorway.Valerie and Jeff turned to see Lita standing there with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my god,I had no idea" Lita squealed "You two are back together?"

Valerie nodded and Lita hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you" Lita said.

"You didn't tell her?" Valerie asked Jeff.

"This is the first time I've seen her since just before Wrestlemania" Jeff said.

Lita nodded and smiled brightly.

"Well Jeffro,I'm gonna have to steal Valerie away from you for a few moments cause she's valetting for me" Lita said.

Jeff pouted as Valerie kissed him on the lips,briefly sucking on his bottom lip.Jeff whimpered as Lita dragged Valerie from the room by her arm.Valerie and Lita made their way to the entrance and heard Trish Stratus' music blaring over the speakers.

Lita rolled her eyes as she heard the fans cheer and whistle and Valerie chuckled.Lita was up next,followed closely by Valerie.Trish frowned as she saw Valerie but her frown turned into a smile when Valerie smiled and waved at her.Valerie wouldn't interfere in the match.Trish immediately attacked Lita and threw her into the corner but Lita countered and tackled Trish to the floor.

"Let's go Lolita" Valerie yelled.

"Valerie cheering for her friend Lita,or as she calls her,Lolita" J.R said.

Trish fought her way out of a Twist of Fate and she and Lita wrestle around for a bit.

"Valerie's looking great J.R,do you think I could talk her into joining us?" the King asked excitedly.

"I  think Valerie is here to support Lita and nothing else,King" J.R said.

Lita hit the moonsault and pinned Trish for the 1,2,3.Valerie cheered but stopped when Jazz blew right into the ring and attacked Lita.Valerie jumped into the ring just as Trish got up.Trish and Lita double team Jazz while Valerie looks on.Out of nowhere Ivory came out but was met with a very angry Valerie.Valerie stomped Ivory into a corner,dragged her up by her hair and gave her the Last Ride.

Valerie,Trish and Lita went up the ramp with the three of them leaving Jazz and Ivory in the ring.

"Somehow I don't think we've heard the end of that" Trish said.

"Let them bring it on" Valerie said with a shrug.

"I gotta go,see ya Lita,see ya firebird" Trish said,waving goodbye.

"See ya" both Valerie and Lita said,watching Trish walk away.

When Trish was gone Lita turned to Valerie.

"Firebird,huh?" Lita asked.

Valerie thought she spotted a tone of jealousy in Lita's voice but that was ridiculous so she shrugged it off.

"Yeah,her nickname for me" Valerie said.

"What's your nickname for her?" Lita asked.

"I don't have one" Valerie said.

This seemed to please Lita but again Valerie wasn't sure.Maybe she was just getting tired,she had trained hard that morning.The Rock was one of Valerie's best friends and he would never hurt her,unless it was during their training,therefore she had been on the receiving end of not one,not two but three bodyslams by the Rock during their training,not to mention a rockbottom.Valerie sighed and said:

"I guess I'll have to think of one.I gotta go now.I'll see ya later Lolita"

Lita smiled brightly and hugged Valerie.

"See ya later Sister Golden Hair" Lita said.

They broke the hug and both went their seperate ways.Valerie walked through the hallway and made her way to Kane's dressingroom._Fingers crossed,_Valerie thought as she knocked on the door.Three seconds later the door violently swung open and Valerie was face to face with her large uncle.Kane's furious expression disappeared,he tilted his head and smiled.

"Munchkin" he said.

"Hi uncle Kane,can I come in?" Valerie asked.

Kane stepped aside so Valerie could enter and once inside she decided to ask him immediately.

"Can I valet for your match tonight?" Valerie asked.

"Munchkin…" Kane started.

"Please uncle Kane,please.I promise I wont be in the way" Valerie said.

"It's not about you being in the way,I know you wont be in the way.What I'm worried about is your safety" Kane said.

"But I'll be fine" Valerie said,widening her eyes and putting on a pouty face.

Kane whimpered,his brother would kill him if she got hurt,he would never forgive himself if she got hurt but he could never resist the blue eyes and the pouty face.

"You have to promise me you'll be careful" Kane said.

"I will be" Valerie said,smiling.

"And you wont interfere in the match" Kane added.

"I wont" Valerie said.

"If you do,this is the last time you valet for me" Kane said.

"Got it" Valerie said.

Kane sighed and ruffled Valerie's hair.

"Let's go" he said.

When they arrived at the entrance,they were met with Edge.

"Hey Valerie,you're coming with us?" Edge asked.

"Yep" Valerie said.

Edge smiled brightly and Valerie smiled back.If Edge hadn't been wearing his sunglasses,Valerie would have seen the affectionate look he had on his face.Kurt Angle and Booker-T were already in the ring and Edge was set to go next.His music hit and he walked out,cheering and screaming filling the arena.

Valerie chuckled,she could clearly hear the women in the crowd yelling:'I love you Edge'.Kane was up next and after his pyro's went off both he and Valerie came walking out.Kane and Booker-T started the match.Kane immediately gained the upperhand and he knocked Booker-T down.Valerie cheered him on as he went up top and hit Booker-T with a flying clothesline.It never seized to amaze Valerie that a seven foot,330 pound man could fly like that.

Kane went for the cover but Kurt interrupted the count.Booker-T took Kane down and tagged Kurt in.Kane,however,got up and choked Kurt,only to be knocked down by Booker-T.Kurt tagged Booker-T in and he went for the scissors kick.Kane countered the move and slammed Booker-T.The fans started cheering very loudly and Valerie heard some fans behind her warning her.

Christian ran after Valerie as she ran away from him.Kane walked away from Booker-T,backflipped over the top rope and stopped Christian from hurting Valerie.He chokeslammed Christian but the distraction caused Kane to get counted out and so Booker-T and Kurt Angle won the match.Valerie looked sad as she walked to her uncle.

"I'm sorry uncle Kane" Valerie said softly.

"Hey" Kane said,wrapping his massive arms around Valerie "you got nothing to apologize munchkin,you're more important than a match"

Valerie smiled at her uncle and she,Kane and Edge went backstage.Once they got backstage,Edge turned to Valerie.

"Hey Valerie,could I talk to you?.In private" Edge said,glancing at Kane.

Kane gave Valerie a questioning look and she nodded.Kane hugged his niece and walked off.

"Look…" Edge began "I think you've figured out by now that I like you,I mean love you.I have since I met you and I think I always will but I don't want you to think that I would ever do anything to hurt you"

Edge took a deep breath and said:

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish you and Jeff all the best of luck,I hope you're very happy together and eh…if you ever need a friend,I'm here for you no matter what"

Valerie smiled and sighed.

"Thanks Edge,you're the best friend anyone could ask for" Valerie said.

Edge and Valerie hugged and when they broke the hug,they both went their own way.Before he walked away Edge asked:

"You'll let me know if you ever become single again right?"

"Edge" Valerie scolded,laughing.

"It was worth a try" Edge said,grinning.

Valerie smiled happily as she went on her way._And that settles that,_Valerie thought.Her smile broadened when she saw Jeff heading towards her.Jeff smiled and lifted Valerie into his arms.They kissed for a little while until they heard a voice behind them.

"Ah yes,there is nothing quite as enchanting as two young people in love" the voice said.

Jeff and Valerie turned towards William Regal and saw him standing there.Smiling at Valerie,scowling at Jeff.

"What about you mr Regal?.Is there anybody special in your life?" Valerie asked,sincerely wanting to know.

William,however,thought she was making fun of him and said:

"I assume you are both aware of the draft that will take place next week?"

Both Valerie and Jeff nodded.

"What will happen if you and your brother are on opposite sides?.There would be no more Hardy Boyz.What would happen if mr McMahon picks you" William said pointing at Jeff "and Ric Flair picks you"

William pointed at Valerie and Valerie frowned.

"You wont be seeing much of eachother if that were to happen.You two 'lovebirds' think about that and I'll see you,miss Calloway,later" William said before walking away.

Jeff scowled at William's retreating back but Valerie just frowned.

"He's right,they could split us up" Valerie said.

Jeff looked at Valerie and embraced her.They held eachother as they thought of what might happen if they were split up.Jeff soothed Valerie by saying they shouldn't become paranoid,they wouldn't be split up.Valerie nodded but she wasn't convinced.Valerie suddenly remembered something and she said:

"I need to go do something,I'll meet you at your dressingroom when I'm done"

"Sure" Jeff said.

They kissed briefly and Valerie walked away.She made her way to her father's dressingroom and knocked.

"What?" an annoyed voice yelled.

"It's me daddy,Valerie" Valerie said,purposely calling him 'daddy'.

"Come in joyful" Taker said.

Valerie opened the door and walked in.Her father was sitting on one of the benches watching the last match on the card.Taker turned the monitor off and sat up straight.Valerie stood next to him and said:

"I wanna apologize for my outburst earlier,I'm an adult now and I should have acted like one"

Taker nodded and patted the bench he was sitting on,signaling Valerie to sit down next to him.She did and he put one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Apology accepted.I should have known better than to side with the N.W.O though" Taker said.

Valerie smiled and nodded.Taker smiled as well and kissed his daughter on the side of her head.Valerie leaned into his arms as he turned the monitor back on.She ended up watching the rest of the show with him and she quickly headed for Jeff's dressingroom.Valerie smiled as she walked through the hallway,things just couldn't get better.

Valerie felt a heavy object hit her in the back of her head and everything went black.

A/N : A cliffhanger,how cruel.lol.Please read and review.


	66. Lost And Found

A/N : A slightly more dramatic chapter.I feel I should warn everybody that there are slightly offensive actions in this chapter,don't worry,nothing really bad.

Smackdown : 21-03-2002.

Jeff restlessly walked around his dressingroom,he was getting worried,Valerie had said she'd come to his dressingroom but after a full hour she still hadn't shown up.He decided to go look for her.Jeff made his way to Taker's dressingroom,he figured if Valerie was going to be anywhere,it would be there.He knocked on the door.

"What?"

"It's Jeff" Jeff called.

"Come in" Taker said.

Jeff walked in and asked:

"Have you seen Valerie?"

Taker frowned and Jeff became very scared.Taker didn't know where she was either.

***

The second Valerie woke up she knew she was in big trouble.She was gagged,blind folded and tied up.She appeared to be sitting on a concrete floor,her legs were stiff,her arms were sore,her head was throbbing and she had a feeling things were going to get a whole lot worse.

She startled when she felt someone put his hand on her leg.She hadn't even noticed there was somebody there.The hand gently stroked her leg.

"Pretty,pretty Valerie,now you're all mine" the man said.

Valerie whimpered as she recognized the voice.He chuckled as he saw her face contort.

"You thought you'd get away didn't you?" he asked.

The hand on her leg moved up her thigh and onto her abdomen.Valerie tried to flinch away from the hand but she couldn't.She was tied up and completely stuck.She tried to scream but the gag wouldn't allow it.Tears streamed down her face as the hand fondled her breasts.

Valerie tried to thrust her knee towards her assailant but she couldn't,her legs were stuck as well.When he saw what she was trying to do,he scowled and harshly slapped her in the face,leaving a red stinging mark on her cheek.Valerie cried,praying that she would be rescued soon.

***

Jeff,Taker,the Rock,Triple H,Matt,Lita,Trish,Kane,Edge and Kurt Angle searched the entire building coming up empty handed.Jeff was panicking and Taker was getting distraught.

"Could she have gone back to the hotel?" Trish asked,scared for Valerie's safety.

"No,she said she would come to my dressingroom" Jeff said.

"Standing around here isn't gonna get us anywhere,I say we go look for her around the neighbourhood" Triple H said.

Everyone agreed with this and they continued their search.

***

Test winced when he saw Christian grab Valerie's face and slap her again when she wouldn't turn her head towards him.If he kept that up,there'd be nothing left of her pretty face.Lance Storm was standing next to him and he must have been thinking the same thing cause he was grimacing as well.

"Hey Christian" Test called.

"What?" Christian called back,annoyed at the interruption.

"What about me and Lance?" Test asked.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked,turning away from Valerie.

"We helped you get her here unnoticed,the least you can do is let us have a go at her" Test said.

Valerie cried when she heard that._No,no,no,no._

***

The group reassembled,they were once again empty handed.

"How can this be?" Lita cried.

"Somebody obviously took her" Matt said.

Everyone turned to Matt and he explaned.

"You all know Valerie,there's no way she would have left without telling at least one of us where she was going. So somebody took her"

"Who?" Trish asked.

"Christian,who else?" the Rock cried.

Jeff turned to Edge with tears in his eyes,it didn't take a scientist to figure out that Edge was upset about the whole thing as well.

"Edge,you know Christian better than any one of us,do you have any idea where he might have taken her?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" Edge said "I have an idea"

Everybody followed Edge.Taker was reluctant.He didn't wanna think of what might happen if it had been someone other than Christian,they'd be looking in all the wrong places while his babygirl might be...Taker forced himself to shrug that thought off,they'd find her and she'd be fine.She had to be.

***

Christian smirked as he watched Valerie sitting against the wall.So pretty and she was all his.Test and Lance were sitting in the other room and Christian and Valerie were all alone.Christian had managed to convince Test that he could have her later,Lance wasn't too keen on the idea of forcing her to do anything but Christian knew Lance wouldn't bail out on him.

Christian got up from where he was sitting and walked to Valerie.He kneeled down in front of her and touched her face,paying close attention to her lips.Valerie whimpered and Christian's grin widened.He leaned in to kiss her when suddenly he heard a terrible noise in the other room.The sound of chairs and tables flying around. Christian swore and stormed away from Valerie and into the other room.

"What the hell are..." Christian said,stopping when he saw the room.

The room was a rampage and Test and Lance were on the floor,down and out.Christian backed up but found himself knocked down.He fell flat on the floor but was immediately picked up again by his neck.He gasped when he saw Taker and Kane standing in front of him,the Rock,Kurt and Triple H kept Lance Storm and Test where they were while Jeff,Matt,Lita,Trish and Edge stormed into the room next door.

When Jeff saw Valerie tied up to the wall,he freaked.Matt had to stop him from throwing a rampage.

"Jeff stop it,Valerie needs you" Matt said.

Jeff calmed down a little and tears flooded his eyes when he saw Valerie crying in Lita's arms after she and Trish had untied her.Jeff walked to her and kneeled down beside her.He stroked her hair and Valerie looked at him.She whimpered and jumped into his arms.Jeff soothed Valerie as she cried but found that he couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

He felt someone remove her from his arms and when he looked up Taker was cradling his daughter in his arms.Taker whispered comforting words to her as he,Kane,Jeff,Triple H,the Rock and the others took her out of the Hell Hole.

***

Valerie was taken to a hospital,it turned out that her main injuries were mental and only time would be able to heal her.Christian,Test and Lance Storm were suspended indefenitely.Valerie knew what that meant,that meant they could be gone for a long time or they could be back next week.

In the days that followed,Valerie found that no matter what the time she could always count on her friends and this helped her more than any of them could ever have known.Taker tried to get Valerie to take time off but she would have none of it,wrestling was what she did and she did it well.

A/N : Please,please review.


	67. The Draft

A/N : This chapter is mainly about the draft so forgive me if it's kinda boring.Also I changed the draft to fit my story's needs.

Smackdown : 21-03-2002.

Ottowa at the Corel Center.

Taker and Valerie were training in the ring in the gym as Kane and several other superstars looked on from the outside.Valerie landed hard and groaned in pain.Taker kneeled know next to her and leaned over her.

"Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"You said you loved me" Valerie cried dramatically "you said you cared"

Taker chuckled before picking a giggling Valerie off the mat and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Is this some kind of new move I don't know about?" she asked,still giggling.

"Yeah,it's called the Frisbee" Taker said before throwing her over the top rope,towards Kane.

Kane easily caught her and smiled at her.Valerie squealed when Kane pretended to throw her back to Taker and everybody laughed.

"Oh yeah,ha ha ha,make fun of Valerie why don't you?!" Valerie said.

Valerie wrinkled her nose at her uncle and he chuckled.

"It's not as if she has any feelings whatsoever" she added when her feet touched the ground again.

Kane wrapped one arm around Valerie and Valerie tried to tickle him but Kane was faster and soon she was reduced to nothing more than a giggling heap on the floor.Taker laughed as he watched his brother and daughter joking around.

He was glad Valerie was smiling again,the previous few days had been terrible.Nightmares,panic attacks,crying fits and major temper outbursts.Jeff Hardy had gotten the worst of it all,_poor kid._Taker sighed as he left the ring,making room for the other wrestlers.As long as his little girl was alright,he was happy.Taker had somehow managed to talk his daughter out of having a match that night,she needed her rest and she needed it badly.

Valerie smiled as she walked back to her dressingroom.First the first time in days she felt happy.Seeing how she didn't have a match for the night,she had already decided that she would watch the show backstage.She would get herself candy and soda,find her boyfriend and together they would watch.Jeff didn't actually know this yet but she knew she could convince him.Valerie watched the show in excitement as she leaned into her boyfriend.He had his arms wrapped around her and she felt safe,safer than she had felt in days.She watched part of the show but it wasn't long before she fell asleep in Jeff's arms.

Raw : 25-03-2002.

Valerie sighed as she listened to Linda McMahon wish all the superstars luck.Tonight was the night of the draft. The moment of truth had not arrived yet but she was already nervous as hell.She looked around her and saw that her uncle and father were sitting in the back of the room.She,Jeff,Matt and Lita were sitting in the front.The place was crowded with wrestlers,all waiting for the draft to start.

Valerie smiled as she met eyes with her father,it had been his birthday the day before and she had given him two presents,the first present was the serious present which consisted of an eagle pendant,the other present was a joke and it consisted of two books.Forty reasons why life is more fun after the big 40 and 1003 great things about getting older.Valerie had gotten the response she had hoped for,he tickled her half to death but laughed about it all the same.

Valerie rolled her eyes as she heard mr Perfect shooting his mouth off about being the Perfect Pick._Yeah,like anyone's going to pick him._Valerie turned away from the monitor and looked beside her where Jeff was sitting.He was looking at the monitor until he noticed Valerie was looking at him,he turned to her and smiled.

"What's the matter beautiful?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing,just admiring you" Valerie said softly.

Jeff grinned and kissed Valerie on the lips.They heard someone snorting behind them and when they turned around they saw the Dudley Boyz looking back at them.

"Save the mooshy stuff for the bedroom,Hardy,we don't need to see it" 

"Oh" Valerie said,before Jeff could respond "I forgot to tell you Jeff,Bubba's a little bit jealous"

Bubba's face turned red and he got up.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling jealous bitch?" he yelled at Valerie.

Jeff stood in front of Valerie to protect her but before things could get out of hand,a voice rang from the back of the room and said:

"Boy,you better sit your ass down real quick"

Bubba and D-Von turned around and saw both Taker and Kane standing in the back of the room,both men looked furious and the Dudley's quickly sat down.Valerie smiled at her father and he smiled back.Both Jeff and Valerie sat down again and looked at the monitor.Tazz had beaten mr Perfect._Thank god._And it was now time for the first pick.Vince McMahon came walking out and picked:...the Rock.

The Rock wasn't happy about it and he left the room to confront Vince McMahon about it.Valerie chuckled as she heard the Rock making fun of Vince in front of all those people and sending him to back in shame.Ric Flair then came out for the second pick and his first and he picked:...the Undertaker.Taker threw his chair through the room and stormed out.

Taker stormed into Vince's room while everybody in the back watched.

"Did you or did you not promise me that Flair would not pick me?" Taker snarled.

"I threw Flair a curve and he threw one right back" Vince said.

"You better pray that my daughter is picked by Flair as well or there'll be hell to pay" Taker warned.

"Somehow,someway I will make this right" Vince promised.

Taker snorted and left the room.Valerie smiled,her safety was always first on her father's mind and it made her feel better.

Third selection - Smackdown : Kurt Angle.Kurt Angle is a 2-time WWE Champion,WCW Champion,European Champion and Olympic Gold Medalist.

Fourth selection - Raw : the NWO.The NWO members contain WWE and WCW Champions,WWE IC Champions and WWE Tag Champions.

Fifth selection - Smackdown : Hulk Hogan.Hulk Hogan is a 5-time WWE Champion and a 7-time WCW Champion.

Sixth selection - Raw : Chris Benoit.Benoit is a 3-time WCW Champion and WWE Tag Champion.

Eight selection - Smackdown : Triple H.Triple H is a multi time WWE Champion and WWE IC Champion.

Seventh selection - Raw : Kane.Kane is a WWE Champion and a multi time WWE Tag Champion.

Eight selection - Smackdown : Billy and Chuck.Billy and Chuck are the current Tag Team Champions.

Ninth selection - Raw : Rob Van Dam.RVD is the current IC Champion and a 3-time Hardcore Champion.

Tenth selection - Smackdown : Booker-T.Booker-T is a 5-time WCW Champion and 11-time WCW Tag Champion.

Eleventh selection - Raw : Valerie Calloway.Valerie is a 2-time WWE Women's Champion.

Twelfth selection - Smackdown : Edge.Edge is a 4-time IC Champion,7-time Tag Champion and is the reigning King of the Ring.

Thirteenth selection - Raw : the Big Show.Big Show is a WWE and WCW Champion.

Fourteenth selection - Smackdown : Rikishi.Rikishi is an IC Champion and was a 2001 King of the Ring finalist.

Fifteenth selection - Raw : Bubba Ray Dudley.Bubba is a 6-time WWE Tag Champion and 8-time ECW Tag Champion.

Sixteenth selection - Smackdown : D-Von Dudley.D-Von is a 6-time WWE Tag Champion and 8-time ECW Tag Champion.

Seventeenth selection - Raw : Brock Lesnar.Lesnar is a NCAA Wrestling Champion.

Eighteenth selection - Smackdown : Mark Henry.Mark Henry is the World's Strongest Man.

Nineteenth selection - Raw : Team Extreme.Matt and Jeff are WWE Tag Champions,WWE European Champion,IC Champion and Hardcore Champion.Lita is a WWE Women's Champion.

Twentieth selection - Smackdown : Maven.Maven is a 2-time Hardcore Champion and the first tough enough winner.

Lita and Valerie both sighed at the same time as they walked through the hallway.Valerie chuckled.

"I am so glad we're all on the same show,I was so worried about this whole draft thing" Valerie said.

"Me too,but Team Extreme is still together and you and Jeff don't have to miss eachother for a minute"

Valerie nodded and smiled.Her smile faded as they walked around the corner.They walked into the next hallway and were met with none other than Paul Heyman.

"You and I need to talk" Heyman said to Valerie.

"I don't think so" Valerie said.

"I think it would be wise of you to listen to what I have to say" Heyman said.

Valerie shook her head and went to pass Heyman when he said:

"I'm the only one who can stop Brock Lesnar from hurting you"

Valerie stopped trying to pass him and looked at Heyman.

"He's playing a game with you Valerie and I'm the only one who can make it stop" Heyman said.

Valerie narrowed her eyes at Heyman and he continued by saying:

"You can give me something that I've wanted for a while now,if you do I'll tell Brock to back off"

"And what makes you say he'll do what you tell him?" Valerie asked.

"I have more control over Brock Lesnar then you know,my beautiful flower" Heyman said.

Lita rolled her eyes and Valerie let out a small laugh.

"All you have to do..." Heyman continued.

Heyman whispered something in Valerie's direction.Valerie's fist reared back and punched Heyman straight in the face.Heyman reeled back and glared at Valerie.

"Tell your dog to bring it on" Valerie spat.

Valerie and Lita walked past Heyman and Lita chuckled.

"That was quite a punch,sister golden hair but are you sure you wanna fight Lesnar?" Lita asked.

"I've never been so unsure of anything in my life but I don't think I have a choice" Valerie said.

"What did he whisper in your ear?" Lita asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count" Valerie said.

"Oh my god" Lita said.

"Oh my god indeed" Valerie said as they walked on.

A/N : There you go,the draft is completed,I hope you all like it.


	68. Blurred Vision

Smackdown : 28-03-2002.

Philadelphia.

Valerie could barely believe it,her last Smackdown was taking place.For Valerie,no memorable things had really happened on Smackdown but it was still strange.

She frowned as she watched Brock Lesnar interfere in DDP's match against Booker-T.What was that guy up to?.And why me?.Next up was Kurt Angle,who babbled on and on about Stephanie being like a blossoming flower,who brought joy and happiness to millions of people everyday.

Valerie snorted and turned away from the monitor.There were better ways of spending her time then by listening to Kurt,one of those things being paying her boyfriend a visit.She walked out of her dressingroom and to the Hardy Boy Lockerroom.She knocked on the door and waited.No answer.She knocked again and this time the door opened.

Matt stood in the doorway,looking at Valerie.There were lipstick smears on his face,his hair was disheveled and his clothes were a mess.Valerie chuckled at the sight and asked:

"I apologize for the interruption but do you know where Jeff is?"

"Lita,do you know where Jeff is?" Matt asked Lita.

"He was hungry,so he went to the canteen" Lita's voice called from inside.

"Okay thanks,have fun" Valerie said,chuckling.

Matt smirked and closed the door.Valerie smiled as she headed for the canteen.She frowned as she ran into Kurt Angle.

"Kurt" Valerie said.

"Hey Val,how you doing?" Kurt said cheerfully.

"I'm fine,I see you're keeping yourself busy" Valerie said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked,confused.

"That little speech you held in the ring about Stephanie" Valerie explained.

"Oh that,did you like it?" Kurt asked.

"Well sure,despite it not being true" Valerie remarked.

"What do you mean not true?.Everything I said was true" Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt,blossoming flower?.Conniving bitch is more like it"

"Stephanie is a wonderful woman and it's a damn shame she's gone" Kurt argued.

"No it's not,I'm glad Triple H made her leave,the federation's better for it" Valerie said.

"This is exactly why you and I started fighting in the first place" Kurt said getting in Valerie's face "You have disgraceful opinions about some of the most hardworking people there are and I don't like it Valerie,I don't like it one bit.As for Triple H,I will beat him tonight,1,2,3.Oh it's true,it's damn true"

Kurt walked off and left Valerie standing in the hallway.She shrugged and continued on her way,running into Jeff,who was just leaving the canteen,in the hallway.

"Hey babe" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled as Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.Valerie chuckled into his mouth, he tasted like skittles.Valerie deepened the kiss and murmured something in his mouth.Jeff broke the kiss with a smile.

"What was that,beautiful?" he asked.

"I said: I was looking for you" Valerie repeated.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked,kissing Valerie's jawline and neck.

Valerie sighed happily as Jeff continued pecking her lovingly.

"I went by your dressingroom only to find Matt and Lita there,in the middle of something if you know what I mean" Valerie said.

Jeff scrunched up his face and Valerie giggled.

"What's the matter Jeff?.You don't like the idea of being in the middle of something?" Valerie asked huskily.

"Oh I love the idea of being in the middle of something with you" Jeff said,looking at Valerie adoringly "but the thought of my brother being in the middle of something..."

Valerie giggled and kissed Jeff on the lips.Jeff chuckled and kissed Valerie back.They decided they would spend the last Smackdown show together.They strolled through the hallway and on their way they passed the APA office where Faarooq,Bradshaw,Torrie,Spike,Godfather,Hurricane,Val,Ivory,Jacqueline,Funaki,Booker-T and Tajiri were partying.

"Hey,my Texan sister" Jacqueline called to Valerie.

Valerie smiled broadly.

"Hey Jackie" Valerie said.

"Come on hun,join us" Jacqueline said.

"Oh I don't know..." Valerie started.

"Yeah Valerie,join us" Bradshaw said.

Valerie scowled at him and Jacqueline frowned.

"Never mind the big Texan over here,he's had a little too much beer" Jacqueline said.

"I've barely had any" Bradshaw argued.

Jacqueline ignored Bradshaw and said:

"Join us,let's play some cards"

Valerie looked at Jeff,who was smiling,and said:

"Alright I guess"

Valerie sat down at the table next to Torrie and Torrie smiled.

"Hi Valerie" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie" Valerie said.

"I feel I must warn you sweetheart,it's strip poker" Bradshaw said,grinning.

"She knows and you may keep your 'sweetheart' remarks to yourself" Jeff said,sitting down next to Valerie.

"Well damn boy,I only meant to warn her" Bradshaw said,putting his hands up in surrender.

Jacqueline,Bradshaw,Faarooq,Tajiri and Valerie played poker and by the end of the evening,Valerie was the only one with her clothes left on,besides the people who weren't playing.Valerie was drinking alot of beer and she was getting very drunk.Jeff whispered into Valerie's ear and she nodded.

"I've had enough" Valerie said,throwing her cards onto the table.

"Thank god" Torrie said,who was down to her underwear. 

Valerie got up,very nearly falling over and she smirked when she saw Bradshaw scowling at her.

"Buck up Bradshaw,you can't win 'm all" Valerie slurred,mockingly.

Jeff chuckled as they both walked away.Valerie was very wobbly and she wasn't seeing things quite as clearly anymore.They walked into her dressingroom and retrieved her things after which they went to pick up Jeff's. Once they had all their gear with them,they walked back into the hall.Jeff was supporting her so she wouldn't fall but at one point he briefly let go of her,she walked ahead of Jeff and walked straight into someone.

She fell down on her butt and started giggling uncontrollably.Kane threw Jeff a questioning look and Jeff made a drinking gesture.Kane nodded in understanding and chuckled.He gently grabbed Valerie's arm and pulled her up.

"I'm a little wobbly" Valerie giggled.

"You mean you're drunk" Kane stated,holding Valerie up by her arm.

"I am not drunk,I am...half seas over" Valerie slurred,immediately bursting into a fit of giggles.

"If you're father would see you like this..." Kane said,chuckling.

"Sssshhh" Valerie said,spraying spit on both her uncle and boyfriend "my father doesn't have to know"

Valerie started giggling again,she squealed when Jeff swept her into his arms and Kane shook his head.

"Take good care of her Hardy" Kane said.

"I will" Jeff said.

"Byeeee,uncle Kane" Valerie called.

Valerie started singing as Jeff carried her out of the building.Jeff laughed at her Texan accented,half slurring singing as he carried her to his car.He put her in the backseat of the car where she almost immediately fell asleep.Jeff smiled as he listened to her slight snoring.He shook his head and started the car.She was alot of fun when she was drunk but she'd be hell in the morning.

A/N : Please read and review,I need reviews everybody.


	69. A Score To Settle

Friday : 29-03-2002.

Valerie groaned as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder,she had a monstrous hang-over and she felt miserable beyond description.They were sitting in one of the WWE buses,which was filled with WWE superstars and headed for Albany.Jeff kissed the top of Valerie's head and smiled.She had been very snappy and very angry that morning but now she was just plain miserable.

Suddenly,Valerie's eyes shot open and she stumbled from her seat.She passed Jeff and ran to the small toilet in the back of the bus.She fell down the small stairs that led to it in her hurry causing Triple H,who was sitting nearby,to wince.

Jeff could hear his girlfriend throw up and he grimaced.He walked to the back of the bus and helped Valerie get back to her seat.

"This is so embarassing" Valerie whispered when they were sitting again.

"It's a hang-over,everybody in this bus has had one at one point in their lifes" Jeff said softly.

Valerie nodded but she was still very ashamed.She spent the rest of the day being very sick.Once they arrived in Albany Valerie and Jeff went to the hotel.Valerie laid herself down on the bed,on her stomach and closed her eyes.Jeff sat next to her and gently rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Jeff asked.

"No,that's alright,you can go out.I'm not gonna be any fun to be around since I'm only going to be sleeping anyway" Valerie said.

Jeff smiled,leaned over her and kissed her on the side of the head.

"I think I'll stay anyway" Jeff said.

Valerie smiled and nodded weakly.That was her Jeff,always thinking of her first.Valerie fell into a peaceful sleep not long after that.

Raw : 01-04-2002.

Albany,New York.

The first Raw since the draft and Valerie was ready to go.She had a match against Jacqueline and she was going to have to focus on the match.

Her music cued and she made her way out to ringside.The fans cheered loudly and Valerie was glad she had had the time to get rid of her hang-over,the cheers of the crowd would have been murder on her if she hadn't.

Valerie smiled as she entered the ring and awaited Jackie's arrival.Jackie entered the ring and stepped up to Valerie.

"Hey my Texan sister,have you recovered from your hang over yet?" Jackie asked.

Valerie smiled and asked:

"Why don't I show you?"

Jackie and Valerie locked up and Valerie put Jackie in a side headlock.Jackie pulled Valerie down by the arm and speared her.Jackie went for the cover.

1...2 but Valerie kicked out.

Valerie whipped Jackie into the ropes and Jackie came back with a vicious clothesline.Jackie pulled Valerie up by her hair and went to powerbomb her but Valerie fought her way out of it and bodyslammed Jackie.Valerie went for the cover.

1...2 but Jackie kicked out.

When Jackie got up,Valerie went to clothesline her but Jackie ducked and came back with a clothesline of her own.Jackie whipped Valerie into the ropes and gave her a flap jack.Jackie went for the cover.

1...2 but Valerie kicked out yet again.

Jackie pulled Valerie up and went to hit the powerbomb but Valerie back body dropped Jacqueline.Jacqueline got up and Valerie gave her the Last Ride.

1...2...3.

Valerie helped Jacqueline up after the match and extended her hand to her.Jacqueline slapped her hand away and pulled Valerie in for a hug.

"Good match,girl,good match" Jacqueline breathed before walking up the ramp.

Valerie nodded and followed Jacqueline to the back.The fans cheered both women as they made their ways backstage.Valerie walked through the hallway and to her dressingroom when she saw her father standing near the door.He smiled at her and nodded in acknowledgement.Valerie smiled back.

"Hi dad" Valerie said.

"Hi babygirl" Taker said.

"Did you watch my match?" Valerie asked.

Taker nodded and said:

"I'm surprised you managed to wrestle at all,seeing as how you were 'half seas over' not to long ago" Taker remarked.

"Why that rotten snitching uncle of mine" Valerie said,but she was smiling.

"Relax,I practically had to drag it out of 'm" Taker said.

"You shouldn't have been able to" Valerie muttered.

Taker smirked and Valerie put on a fake scowl.Taker kissed Valerie on the forehead and said:

"I'll be going now,I'll see ya later babygirl"

Valerie nodded and Taker walked away.

"Dad?" Valerie called after him.

"Yeah?" Taker asked,stopping to look at his daughter.

"Who are you facing tonight?" Valerie asked.

"Kevin Nash" Taker said.

Taker walked off and Valerie thought for a minute._Kevin Nash,huh?.Well it just so happens I have a bone to pick with him._Valerie nodded as she walked into her dressingroom.

***

Valerie took a deep breath as she stepped out.Kevin Nash was beating on her father but that would soon change.Valerie managed to get to the ring without being seen by Nash and when the referee's back was turned,she whacked Nash across the head with a steel chair.Nash went down,giving her father enough time to get up and hit Nash with the Last Ride.

Valerie climbed into the ring and walked to her father,who was clutching his ribs.Taker turned around and looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"Joyful,what are you doing here?" Taker asked.

"Helping you" Valerie answered.

"I don't need your help,I don't want your help.You could have gotten hurt" Taker scolded.

Tears filled Valerie's eyes.

"I was only trying to help" she muttered.

Suddenly Taker pushed Valerie aside and went down.Valerie whirled around and found herself face to face with Brock Lesnar.She quickly backed away but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him.Paul Heyman was right next to him and he yelled:

"This time hurt her"

"What?.That's despicable,that heinous toad Paul Heyman is telling Brock Lesnar to hurt this young lady" J.R cried.

"She doesn't deserve that,she may not have been very smart getting into the ring but she doesn't deserve to be decimated" the King said.

Brock grinned at Valerie and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her again but he simply backed her into a corner,lifted her up by her waist and sat her down on the top turnbuckle.Brock turned back to the Undertaker and took him down with an F5 while Valerie was forced to watch.Brock bent down to pick Taker up again and Valerie got out of the corner.

She summoned all her courage,walked to Brock and waited for him to turn around.Brock turned around and walked straight into Valerie's boot.It didn't even phaze him,he touched the corner of his mouth and smiled.He roughly shoved Valerie to the ground and walked out of the ring.Valerie crawled to her father._Man,am I in for a scolding when we get backstage,_Valerie thought sourly.She was right.

During the scolding Taker told her that he was getting increasingly frustrated with her,she refused to keep herself safe no matter what he told her and it was hurting him.He made her promise it wouldn't happen again but they both knew better.

A/N : Well,another short one but they will get longer soon.Please,please,please review.


	70. On Her Own

Raw : 08-04-2002.

Phoenix,Arizona at the Veterans Memorial Coliseum.

Valerie hesitated as she stood in front of Vince McMahon's temporary office.He once again sneaked his way into the Raw program and he had summoned her into his office under the pretence of talking to her but Valerie wasn't so sure,it was a well-known fact that McMahon didn't like her and he wasn't above setting her up.

Still,she wanted to know what he had to say so the best thing to do was to just go in.She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Vince McMahon called to her.

Valerie stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.She immediately the big man standing next to Vince.Vince's face started to glow when he saw her and Valerie became suspicious.Valerie saw the camera in the room which meant millions of people were watching.Valerie looked at Vince and then at her father.

"Mr McMahon,dad" Valerie greeted.

Taker nodded at her.Vince extended his hand and said:

"Dear Valerie,so good of you to come" Vince said.

Valerie smiled briefly and shook Vince's extended hand.Vince went to kiss her hand but she pulled it away.Taker smirked.

"I'll be going now.Remember what I told you McMahon" Taker said.

"Don't worry,I will" Vince said.

Taker kissed Valerie on the side of her head and smiled.

"Take care joyful" Taker said.

"See ya dad" Valerie said smiling.

Taker left and Vince smiled at Valerie.

"You summoned me" Valerie stated.

"Yes I did" Vince said.

"Might I know why?" Valerie asked.

"Yes of course.Let's have a seat,shall we?" Vince asked.

"This is going to take alot of time,isn't it?" Valerie asked.

"Not if you don't want it to" Vince said in a low voice.

Vince smirked at Valerie making her frown and pull her lip up in disgust.

"I don't know why but I suddenly have an astonishing urge to leave" Valerie said.

"You don't wanna leave,not without first listening to my offer" Vince stated.

"Well make it quick,I got things to do" Valerie said.

Valerie knew she was being rude but Vince being so nice to her was making her nervous and she didn't quite know how to deal with that.

"Let's just sit down" Vince said.

Vince and Valerie sat down next to eachother and Vince started talking right away.

"I like you Valerie.You're strong,young,beautiful…" Vince said.

"If you want me to throw up,you could just tell me" Valerie cut in.

"Please,…I know your annoyed by the things that happened in the past but if I'm able to put them behind me, you should be able to do so as well" Vince said.

"Very well…go on" Valerie said.

"Thank you.I knew you'd sensible about it.I not only think you're strong,young and beautiful,I also think you're intelligent,you talk intelligent,you look intelligent.Which is why I'm about to offer you this one time deal,a deal you wont be able to refuse" Vince said confidently.

"Hold up,I can save you alot of time.I'm not interested in your one time deals and I'm certainly not interested in you.Good day" Valerie said.

Valerie got up and wanted to leave but Vince ceased her wrist.

"Let go" Valerie said.

"I'm not done yet" Vince stated.

"Well I am,now let go" Valerie snarled.

Valerie tried to rip her arm away from Vince to get loose and in the process pulled Vince to his feet.She was stronger than she looked but he wasn't letting go.

"You're nothing but a disrespectful little bitch" Vince spat.

"Oh,I can feel my heart breaking,no,wait…that was my patience" Valerie sneered.

Vince turned red in the face and by now Valerie was quivering in anger.The fans cheered loudly.

"Do you got a pen J.R?" the King asked.

"What do you want a pen for?" J.R inquired.

"I need to write that down" the King said.

"For the last time take your hand off my arm before I take your hand off your arm" Valerie growled.

"All due respect but you wouldn't be able to" Vince said mockingly.

"Try me" Valerie dared.

"I think I will" Vince said.

"Good" Valerie cooed.

Valerie then punched Vince straight in the jaw,sending him reeling backwards.Valerie turned on her heel and walked off.Vince was irate and he immediately set up a match between himself and Valerie for next Raw. He had to get it past Flair since it would mean having Vince wrestling on Raw but surprisingly Flair agreed.Valerie told her father about the match and he didn't respond.

"Dad?.Did you even hear what I said?" Valerie asked.

"I heard you" Taker said.

"Well?" Valerie asked.

"Well what?" Taker asked.

"I would have expected some support" Valerie said.

"It's your match,you don't need me" Taker stated.

"But Vince..." Valerie started.

"Vince McMahon is my boss and I owe him at least some loyalty" Taker stated.

"What about...but I..." Valerie stammered.

Valerie slumped her shoulders and backed away from her father.Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him before he could see them.She walked away leaving her father sitting there,who looked very sad as he watched her go.

***

Valerie trembled as she waited for her music to cue.She had expected her father to be upset about the match, she had expected him to offer help to her but he didn't.He basically just ignored her.The upset feeling in the pit of her stomach had made way for something she was all too familiar with,fury.

"Some father" she snarled softly.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.She turned around and saw Kane looking at her.He tilted his head when he saw the angry look on her face.

"What's the matter munchkin?" Kane asked.

"Nothing" she muttered.

"I don't think nothing would put such an angry look on your face" Kane remarked.

"My father" Valerie simply said.

Kane nodded in understanding.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kane asked.

Valerie's music cued and she sighed.

"Maybe later" she said.

"I'll see you after the show" Kane said.

Valerie nodded and smiled as Kane ruffled her hair.Valerie took a deep breath and stepped out to the ring, before she could reach the ring however Jazz attacked her from behind.Jazz rolled Valerie into the ring and the bell rang.Jazz pounded Valerie but Valerie fought back and bodyslammed Jazz,following up with a leg drop and going for the cover.

1...2...but Jazz kicked out.

Valerie was on fire,she hit Jazz with two double-arm suplexes,a clothesline and a ddt before going for the Last Ride.Toughness was Jazz' trademark and she managed to wrestle out of the Last Ride.Jazz rolled Valerie up.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Jazz went for a crossbody off the top rope but missed.Valerie hit her with a brainbuster and a successful Last Ride to win the match.Valerie could hear the fans cheer loudly as if someone was coming as she stumbled to her feet.Valerie turned around and walked straight into a very broad chest making her fall down onto the mat. She looked up and gasped._Uh oh._

A/N : Please read and review everybody.


	71. Father And Daughter

Raw : 08-04-2002 Continuation.

Valerie desperately tried to crawl away from the big man in front of her but it was no use.He simply reached out and grabbed her by the hair.Out of the corner of her eye she could see his two buddies smirking as he pulled her to him.

"I don't suppose an apology would make everything alright" Valerie said.

Nash simply smirked and lifted her up into the air by her waist.Valerie tried very hard not to squeal as she was thrown into the air and she managed though just barely.She was now on Kevin Nash's shoulders,with his face uncomfortably between her legs.Valerie could see Kane,Jeff and Matt running to the ring,not failing to notice that her father wasn't there,but she knew they would be too late.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind rushed by her and she came down on the mat,hard,very hard. Everything went black for a moment and when she was able to see again,her boyfriend was leaning over her with a very worried Kane behind him.Valerie groaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open.Being powerbombed was painful but being powerbombed by Kevin Nash was worse.Jeff helped Valerie sit up.

"Will you be able to walk?" Jeff asked,worriedly.

"I think so" Valerie murmured.

Jeff helped Valerie stand but the second he let go of her she stumbled.Kane catched her and swept her into his arms.The fans cheered as Kane carried Valerie to the back,Jeff following right behind.

***

Brock Lesnar sighed as he half listened to his manager,Paul Heyman.Heyman was ranting on about how he was the Next Big Thing and he was going to decimate anyone who got in his way.Brock nodded absently,his mind was elsewhere,with Valerie Calloway to be exact.

He didn't know why but seeing Kevin Nash powerbomb Valerie had hurt him.He tried to ignore the feeling and concentrate on what Heyman was telling him to do but found that he couldn't.Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Valerie's face and it worried him,he wasn't falling in love with her,was he?.When he first met her he had started playing a game with her but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to continue it.

Brock shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on what his rotund manager was saying.Maybe if he focussed on his work he'd be able to erase Valerie Calloway from his thoughts.

***

"Dad" Valerie called to her father.

Taker turned to her and smirked.He walked to her and stood in front of her.

"Dad" Valerie said again.

Suddenly her father kicked her in the stomach and gave her the Last Ride.He laughed at her as she writhed in pain,he stood over her and stared down at her.

"Vince McMahon is my boss and I owe him at least some loyalty" his voice echoed.

"NOOO" Valerie screamed.

Valerie woke up to find Jeff shaking her.She looked around and saw that she was in her and Jeff's hotelroom. Jeff gathered Valerie into his arms,holding her close and whispering sweet words into her ear.

"It was a dream,a bad dream,that's all.You're fine now" Jeff soothed.

A bad dream...but how much of it had been fiction and how much of it would become reality.

Raw : 15-04-2002.

Houston,Texas at the Summit.

Valerie flopped down on the sofa in the Hardy Lockerroom and listened to Ric Flair talk about how Steve Austin had given him the stunner and how he didn't like it._Big deal,I once got 3 stunners in one night,_Valerie thought.Valerie was pissed off at Flair for agreeing to let Vince McMahon face her on Raw,on the other hand he did suspend Kevin Nash for his 'unjustly attack' on Valerie.

Valerie turned away from the monitor when she felt someone peck her cheek.She looked up and saw Jeff smiling at her.He sat next to her and Valerie snuggled into his arms.Jeff kisses the top of Valerie's head.

"How are you doing babe?" Jeff asked.

"Alright,I guess" Valerie said.

"You guess?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm facing Vince McMahon tonight,I can't say I'm doing great" Valerie remarked.

"Why did you agree to the match?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't,it was kinda forced upon me" Valerie said.

Jeff nodded and kissed Valerie's head again.She felt good in his arms but she knew she'd have the leave the safety of his arms soon.Her match was only 15 minutes away.She removed herself from Jeff's arms and said:

"I need to get ready"

Valerie and Jeff kissed eachother on the lips for a while until Valerie broke the kiss.

"You taste like chocolate" Jeff said,grinning.

"I've been eating sweets again" Valerie said,shrugging.

They gave eachother a quick kiss and Valerie left the lockerroom.When she got to her lockerroom Paul Heyman was standing in front of her door.Valerie made an exasperated sound and walked to her door.

"Hello my beautiful flower,have you given what I said to you any thought?" Heyman asked,smirking.

"No Heyman,I have not given what you said any thought whatsoever" Valerie spat.

Valerie opened her door and walked in,only for Heyman to blow right by her straight into her lockerroom.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Valerie snarled.

"Making myself at home" Heyman answered,flopping down on the couch and putting his feet on her table.

"Get the hell out of my lockerroom" Valerie said,trying to stay calm.

"Now,now Valerie,cursing doesn't become a sweet young lady such as yourself.Sit down" Heyman said,patting the couch next to him.

"You're disgusting and I want you to leave my lockerroom right now" Valerie snarled.

Heyman could practically see Valerie's fury as she stood before him but he wasn't going anywhere.He smirked at Valerie knowing this would get her to blow up and it did.

"Get out" Valerie yelled "I'm not telling you again"

Heyman simply smirked wider but his smirk disappeared when he saw the big and angry man coming into the lockerroom.Heyman swallowed hard as the man growled at him and he quickly scuttled out of the room.Valerie sighed in relief and smiled at her friend.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Triple H asked.

"I'm fine,Hunter,thanks to you" Valerie said.

Valerie checked her watch and swore.Triple H frowned and threw Valerie a questioning look.

"I only have ten minutes left to get ready for my match" Valerie explained.

Triple H looked worried at the mention of her match.

"Don't worry about me.I'll be alright" Valerie said,but in truth she wasn't so sure.

Triple H nodded and ruffled Valerie's hair.

"Get ready then and good luck"

Triple H walked out and Valerie quickly got ready for her match.She managed to reach the curtains in time,though she wished she didn't have to be there at all.As the minutes flew by she started regretting her decision more and more.What had she been thinking?.Vince McMahon may not technically have been a wrestler but he was damn sure bigger and stronger than her.Vince would beat her with ease and what was worse,he'd do it in her hometown.

Valerie's music came on and she walked out.She noticed there was a tension in the air that could only be described as suspense,what was going to happen?.The fans all wanted to know.Valerie stepped into the ring and waited for Vince McMahon to come out.

Vince came out with a big smile on his face,he had a no-sleeve shirt on and was looking very strong.Valerie gasped as she saw him.She was toast.Vince strutted to the ring and stepped in.Valerie had expected him to just attack her right away but instead he grabbed a microphone and yelled:

"Undertaker,get out here right now"

Valerie frowned in confusion as her father's music hit.Taker came walking out and stepped into the ring.

"Undertaker,it's time to make a choice.You said you were loyal to me and I've decided that you can't be loyal to me and be on _her _side at the same time" Vince said.

Vince had spoken the word _her_ with such spite in his voice,Valerie took a step back.

"So you need to make a choice" Vince said.

"What is mr McMahon doing?" the King cried.

"He doesn't actually think Taker will choose his side,does he? "J.R asked, incredulously.

"It's me or her" Vince said.

Taker nodded and walked to his daughter,he gently grabbed her by her head and pulled her to the middle of the ring.Valerie gasped,this closely resembled what had happened in her dream,it was happening for real.

"Don't tell me he's going to do it" the King cried.

"Oh lord no" J.R said.

But instead of hurting her Taker simply kissed her on the forehead,turned around and punched Vince McMahon's lights out.The fans cheered as Taker gave McMahon the Last Ride and told Valerie to pin him.1,2,3 and Valerie won the match.Valerie hugged her father after the match.Taker wrapped his huge arms around Valerie and smiled.He'd never betray his little girl and Vince McMahon would never forget that again.

***

Valerie smiled broadly as she made her way through the hallway.Her father had not betrayed her and it was like a heavy load dropped off of her shoulders.Her smiled faded when she saw the huge man walking towards her._Great,that's all I need._

"Valerie" he greeted.

"Brock" Valerie said.

Brock looked to be at a loss for words which Valerie found oddly endearing.She coughed and said:

"So,where's your generously shaped manager?" Valerie asked.

To Valerie's surprise,Brock chuckled at the remark and said:

"All over the place" Brock jokingly replied.

Valerie chuckled at that and said:

"You know,if I didn't know any better I'd say you left your mean streak at the hotel today"

Brock actually blushed a little at this and Valerie thought she saw something in his eyes that resembled affection.

"But then I know better,don't I?" Valerie said.

Brock's blue eyes hardened and he said:

"I'm not about to start making excuses for the things I've done"

"Of course not,you'd have to take responsibility to do that" Valerie remarked.

"I am taking responsibility,I did what I had to do" Brock said.

"Regardless of what it does to others?" Valerie asked.

"That's right" Brock affirmed.

"That's wrong" Valerie retorted.

A small smile crept into Brock's features and he said:

"I can see you and I aren't going to agree,so let's just leave it at this"

"Hear,hear" Valerie said.

Brock nodded and passed Valerie,not being able to resist inhaling deeply while doing so.Valerie huffed as she walked on.Brock turned around to watch her go,such a special and intelligent young lady.Brock shook his head._Brock Lesnar,you oughta be ashamed of yourself,_Brock thought while continueing on his way.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	72. Strange Connection

Backlash : 21-04-2002.

Valerie walked through the hall with a camera hot on her tail and smiled when she heard the fans cheering and screaming.Her match was set to take place soon and she was on her way to the entrance.

"The beautiful and talented Valerie Calloway getting ready for her match against both Molly Holly and Jazz,I'm sure she's very tense right now" J.R commented.

Valerie walked into the next hallway and ran into Edge.Edge smiled when he saw her.

"King Edge" Valerie playfully called to him.

"Valerie,getting ready for your match I expect" Edge said,smiling broadly.

"I certainly am,I think I'm just about…" Valerie started,only to stop talking.

Valerie tensed up and looked behind Edge.Edge turned around and Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman passed by.Brock Lesnar walked straight passed Valerie without ever taking his eyes off her.Valerie saw the same thing in his blue eyes as she had seen before,affection.When they were gone Edge could see the tension on Valerie's face. 

"Are you alright?" Edge asked.

"No" Valerie said.

"Don't worry about him" Edge said.

"How can I not worry about him.It's like he's playing some kind of game with me and I have no control over it" Valerie said.

"That stinks" Edge said.

"You're not kidding" Valerie said.

"Well just so you know,if you ever need any help I'm there for you" Edge said.

Valerie threw Edge a warm smile and said:

"Thank you Edge"

Edge flashed her a broad smile,he'd be there for her if she needed help.Valerie went on her way and when she arrived at the entrance she could hear Molly's music blaring through the arena.Valerie was set to take on both Jazz and Molly in a handicap match,a match set up by Vince McMahon.Valerie still couldn't figure out why Vince had started disliking her in the first place but she knew that after what her father pulled on the previous Raw,he hated her all the more.

Valerie shrugged it off as her music came on.She had a match to wrestler and preferably win.She stepped out to her music and the fans cheered at the top of their lungs.Valerie stepped into the ring and the bell rang,Jazz and Molly decided that Jazz would begin the match.Jazz kicked Valerie in the mid section to start the match and hit her with some hard hitting chops.Valerie gasped as she fell to her knees,she could barely breathe.

Jazz knocked Valerie down to the mat and covered her.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Valerie fired back with kicks only to be knocked down by a hard clothesline.Jazz tagged Molly in and Molly went to work.Molly stomped on Valerie until Valerie got  a hold of her foot and dragged her down.With Molly down Valerie went up top and,much to everyone's surprise,hit a moonsault.

"Oh my god" Lita squealed backstage "she didn't tell me,how could she not tell me about that?"

Molly stumbled to her feet and Valerie knocked her down with a vicious clothesline.Valerie covered Molly.

1...2...but Molly kicked out.

Valerie got up and waited for Molly to get up.Once Molly was up Valerie set her up for the Last Ride only for Jazz to walk in and kick her legs from under her.The ref forced Jazz back into the corner and while the ref's back was turned Valerie was attacked from behind by Steven Richards.

Steven hit her with the Steven kick before anyone in the back could even think of coming out.Valerie went down and Molly covered her.

1...2...3.

Valerie groaned as she made her way backstage.She would have won that match if it hadn't been for Steven Richards.

"What the hell is his problem anyway?" she muttered.

Valerie looked up when she heard someone gasp.She saw Jeff and Lita running towards her.Jeff immediately put his arms around her and asked:

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah,I'm alright.You can't keep a Calloway down,that's what I always say" Valerie said,grinning.

***

"I wanna see how rough you can play,I wanna show the world that the Next Big Thing is Brock Lesnar"

Brock was barely listening,he was facing Jeff Hardy and he knew that there was a good chance Valerie Calloway would be at ringside.He still couldn't figure out why he was so hung up on her,sure she was beautiful, in fact she was gorgeous but so were alot of the other women in the federation.

Brock shook his head and saw that his manager was staring at him.

"I know what you're thinking about" Heyman said calmly.

Brock just looked at Heyman as he continued.

"You're thinking of Valerie Calloway,she'll probably be at ringside which presents you with a huge opportunity, an opportunity to teach Valerie Calloway a lesson she will never forget" Heyman said in a low voice.

Brock snorted,twitched his neck from side to side and turned away from Heyman.

***

Jeff Hardy nervously looked at where his girlfriend was standing.She was determined to go with him for his match and there wasn't anything he could say to change her mind.He asked her to stay backstage,he told her to stay backstage,he resorted to begging her to stay backstage but nothing worked,she was coming.

Jeff felt weak for letting her blue eyes and pouty face get to him but he couldn't help it,all Valerie had to do was widen her eyes a bit and he was at her feet.He had talked to Kane about it once and he found out he wasn't the only one with a weakness in that area.

"You're looking at the guy who went shopping with her" Kane had said.

"You?.Shopping?" Jeff had asked incredulously.

"That's right and her father..." Kane chuckled "Let's just say she can get him to do anything"

Jeff shook the memory of the conversation from his mind,he had a match to wrestle and his girlfriend to protect. Valerie noticed that Jeff's were a little unfocused so she stepped closer to him and nudged his cheek with her nose.Jeff looked at her and smiled but Valerie could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine" Valerie said softly.

"I pray that you will be" Jeff said "Are you sure you don't wanna stay back here?"

"Yes,I'm sure" Valerie assured him.

She kissed his cheek and smiled.Jeff smiled as well as his music cued.Valerie and Jeff stepped out together and the fans cheered loudly in response.Jeff stepped into the ring and Valerie walked around it.

"This is Valerie's second appearance this evening and I don't think the fans mind very much" J.R remarked.

"I don't mind either,come over here Valerie" the King called.

Valerie just smiled at him as she passed him by.She waved slightly and turned to the ring.

"She smiled at me J.R and she waved" the King cried excitedly.

"I think it was more of a general gesture at both of us and the fans as well but in any event..." J.R said.

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman came out next and Valerie immediately tensed up.She wanted to be here for the match but she was still nervous to be around Brock Lesnar.Brock immediately slugged Jeff causing Valerie to yelp.Jeff retaliated with a strike to the face and then hit Brock with a crossbody.Brock,however,hit Jeff with a bell to back suplex.

Heyman was nagging Valerie during the entire match.He kept pointing over at her,yelling at her and laughing. Valerie was getting increasingly frustrated as Brock picked Jeff apart.The referee stopped the match after Brock hit Jeff with a terrible powerbomb and Valerie crawled into the ring.Heyman also got into the ring,both Brock and Heyman loomed over Valerie as she tried to help Jeff.

A/N : Come on people,if you're reading this please review.I need as many reviews as I can get so I know I'm doing okay.


	73. Better Nickname

A/N : Just a couple of things to straighten out.Valerie,Lita,Jeff,Matt,Kane,Taker,RVD,NWO,Big Show and Brock Lesnar are all on Raw.Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews,I appreciate them alot and if you could all keep them coming,that would be great.

Backlash : 21-04-2002 continuation.

Paul Heyman grinned as he looked down at Valerie Calloway.She would pay for saying no to him,she would pay dearly.He looked next to him and saw that Brock wasn't moving,he was just staring at Valerie._Brock can play his game if he wants,I want her to pay now,_Heyman thought.

He reached out and grabbed Valerie by her hair,he pulled her up by it and pulled her to him.Valerie whirled around in his grasp,blue eyes blazing.She reared her fist back and punched Heyman straight in the face. Heyman let go of Valerie and fell back.

His eyes widened as he touched his chin._Blood._He snarled and got up.He was about to attack Valerie but Brock blocked his path.Heyman stopped and threw Brock a questioning look but Brock merely turned away from him and faced Valerie.Valerie's heart pounded in her chest as Brock stepped closer.She didn't wanna stay where she was but she didn't want to leave Jeff either,so she stayed.

Brock reached his hand out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.Was he going to hit her?.Before Valerie could find out Heyman pulled Brock away from Valerie and they directed their attention elsewhere. Valerie sighed in relief when she saw her father stepping into the ring.

Valerie turned back to Jeff and saw to it that he got help.Para-medics were called in and Jeff was taken to the back on a stretcher with Valerie close by his side.Taker stared Brock down and eventually Brock backed away.

"Another day dead man,another day" Brock said.

"Anytime" Taker answered.

Brock and Heyman left and Taker went to find his daughter.He found her in the hallway,standing outside the doctor's office,with Lita right by her side.The doctor was determining if Jeff would have to go to the hospital or not and Valerie was freaking out.

"Please let him be alright" she begged softly.

Lita was holding her close and stroking her hair but all Valerie wanted was to talk to Jeff.Taker stepped up to his daughter and embraced her.Valerie sobbed into his chest while he gently stroked her hair.

"He'll be alright,the boy's tougher than anyone else I know.He'll be alright" Taker soothed.

"I hope so" Valerie sobbed.

Jeff didn't have to be taken to the hospital but he was sent home to recover.Valerie couldn't believe it.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

"A week,I'll be back next monday" Jeff said softly,soothingly rubbing her hand between his own.

"Let me come with you" Valerie said.

"Baby,you have a schedule to keep.Fans to see,autographs to sign,that's what you always wanted" Jeff said.

"Not if it means not being with you" Valerie muttered.

"Hey" Jeff said.

He gathered her in his arms and held her close.

"It's only for a week,after that week is over I'll be right back by your side" Jeff said.

Valerie whimpered but managed a short nod.Valerie and Jeff broke the hug and Jeff kissed Valerie on the lips. Valerie smiled at Jeff and sighed,he was right.They'd see eachother again soon enough and she did have a very busy schedule,a schedule she had to keep.

Raw : 22-04-2002.

Valerie and Taker walked through the hallway.Valerie was in a good mood and Taker was happy to see it.Jeff had returned that same day and Valerie had spent the better part of the day with him.It had done her good to see him again.Taker saw a frown appear on Valerie's face and when he looked into the hallway,he saw why. 

Paul Heyman was heading their way.Taker protectively positioned himself in front of his daughter but Heyman threw his hands in the air.

"No need to get all protective,I'm merely passing by" Heyman said.

"Keep on passing punk" Taker growled.

When Heyman was halfway down the hall and out of Taker's reach,he turned back and said:

"By the way Valerie,how's your boyfriend?" 

Heyman had expected that remark to hurt Valerie but seeing as how Jeff was alright,it didn't.She simply smirked and pulled her eyebrow up.Taker turned to her daughter and saw a twinkle in her eye.He knew what that meant so he smiled and leaned down on her shoulder.

"Come on,say it" Taker said.

"Say what?" Valerie asked innocently.

"You got something you wanna say about him,you'll be better off if you get it out of your hair" Taker said.

"I don't have anything to say" Valerie said.

Taker smirked and waited.

"I was just thinking...it's funny how closed minds always seem to be connected to open mouths" Valerie said.

Taker laughed,gently tugged a strand of Valerie's hair and shook his head as Valerie smiled and the fans cheered and laughed.

"How does she come up with that stuff,J.R?" the King asked.

"I don't know King,she's a funny and intelligent young lady for sure" J.R said.

As Valerie and Taker went to walk down the hallway,they were once again approached.Ric Flair walked up to them and stood in front of the Undertaker.Valerie silently watched.

"Well,well,well.Mr co-owner of the federation.I've been meaning to thank you for doing the right thing" Taker mockingly said.

"I called it like I saw it,and that was not the right thing" Flair said.

"Call it what you want but fact is,I owe you and I think I'll go thank you in front of all the fans" Taker said.

Taker walked past Flair and headed for the curtains.Valerie followed him and said:

"Dad,wait up"

Valerie ran after her dad and stood in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"Ric Flair does not deserve this kind of treatment,dad" 

Taker snorted and looked away.

"Ric Flair is a punk and it's about time somebody tells him that" Taker said.

"Why is he a punk?.Because he wants to protect his family and his friends?" Valerie asked.

Taker let out a short laugh and said:

"Here we go again"

"It's true dad,you can't just walk all over him.You never used to anyway" Valerie said.

"People change,everything changes" Taker retorted.

Taker saw the sad look on his daughter's face and he gently grabbed her chin.He lifted her head to his level.

"Everything changes except for my love for my family.I will never abandon you joyful" Taker said.

Valerie nodded and smiled slightly.Taker smiled as well and walked past his daughter to the entrance.

"Dad?" Valerie called.

Taker stopped walking and turned around.

"At least try to be a little bit respectful.I mean...you're always so bent on having people respect you,the least you can do is respect Ric Flair for who he is" Valerie said.

Taker nodded and walked off.Valerie sighed deeply and checked her watch.Her match wasn't up yet,so she figured she might as well watch the interview.She walked into her dressingroom and turned the monitor on.To her surprise and shock Triple H was in the ring fighting her father.

"Uh oh" she muttered.

The fight went all the way into the back and Valerie yelped when she saw Triple H pull out a sledgehammer. She ran out of the room,hoping that she wouldn't be too late.She didn't know if she'd be able to stop him but she was damn sure going to try.She arrived in the parking-lot just as Triple H raised the hammer into the air.

"Hunter no" Valerie yelled.

Triple H looked up and saw Valerie run to her father and shield him with her own body.

"Get out of here kiddo,this has nothing to with you" Triple H said,trying to stay calm.

"This has everything to do with me.I know you hate him but you can't do this" Valerie said.

"Get out of here joyful,he's crazy" Taker said,blood dripping all over his face.

Hearing Taker's voice pissed Triple H off again and he raised the hammer again.Valerie shielded her father as best as she could but her father had different plans.Taker stumbled to his feet and stood in front of Valerie to protect her.This allowed Triple H to ram the hammer into his gut again.Valerie took Triple H by surprise and managed to tear the hammer from his hands.She walked away with it and Triple H followed her.

"Don't play with me Valerie" Triple H warned.

"Is that what you think this is?.A game?" Valerie asked.

Triple H chuckled and Valerie scowled.

"Ah yes,the irony is not lost on me but I don't find it very amusing.That's my father you're beating into a pulp" Valerie said.

"He was not beating me into a pulp" Taker argued from where he was trying to get to his feet.

"Dad please" Valerie said.

Taker kept quiet but Triple H was still pissed off.

"This is none of your concern,this is between me and your father" Triple H grumbled.

"I know it is but what you're doing isn't right.You wanna beat my father,beat him fair and square,do it in the ring, during a match but don't resort to this.This isn't proving anything" Valerie said.

For a moment Valerie saw guilt in Triple H's eyes and she thought that he would back off but his temper flared up again and he grabbed the sledgehammer from Valerie's hands.He stormed back over to Taker but this time he was stopped by security guards.Triple H was arrested as Valerie looked on in sadness.

That's when she remembered her father and she scowled as she walked to him.She grabbed his arm and helped him sit up.She put her arms around him and steadied him as he got up,she couldn't lift him so he had to do that by himself but she made sure to give his ribs a squeeze when he stood.

"Hey,watch it" Taker cried,wincing in pain.

"Don't you 'watch it' me,you brought this on yourself" Valerie said.

Taker looked down at his daughter to argue but saw the determined look on her face and saw that there was no room for argument.He sighed as Valerie and some of the security guards helped him to his dressingroom. Valerie checked her watch and saw that it was time for her match.

"I gotta go" Valerie said.

She kissed her father on the cheek and said:

"And you say you wonder what _you're _going to do with _me_"

Valerie shook her head and walked out of the room.Once Valerie got back to her room,she got changed and met up with Trish at the curtains.

"Hey firebird,are you ready for our match?" Trish asked.

"Yep" Valerie simply answered.

"I saw what just happened in the parking-lot" Trish said.

"You did?" Valerie asked.

"I think almost the entire roster did,you have a heart of gold firebird,too bad not everybody realizes it" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish,I really appreciate that" Valerie said,smiling.

Trish smiled broadly at Valerie.Valerie did a double-take when she thought she saw something in her friend's eyes.Something strange.Valerie quickly shook her head and thought:_Oh great now I'm getting paranoid._Molly and Jazz were already in the ring and when Trish heard her music she went out as well.Valerie watched as Trish swayed her hips for the fans and the fans cheered in delight.

Valerie stared at Trish until someone whispered in her ear.

"Don't be jealous,you look alot better" the voice said.

Valerie whirled around and found herself face to face with Brock Lesnar.He was smiling at her and Valerie immediately scowled.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry,I thought this was a public space.Shall I leave?" Brock teased.

Valerie merely grumbled something that Brock couldn't understand.Her music cued and she turned to the entrance.

"Good luck,I'll be watching" Brock said.

Valerie turned around to say something but saw that Brock had already turned away and was now walking off. Valerie shook her head and walked out to her music.She knew her anger was evident on her face but she couldn't help it.She stepped into the ring and the bell rang.

"Valerie Calloway,still very upset from what happened earlier I imagine" J.R said.

"She very nearly got hammered with a sledgehammer,of course she's upset" the King said.

"I hardly think Triple H would have hit Valerie,King" J.R argued.

"You don't know that,he's crazy" the King cried.

Molly and Valerie started the match and they stepped up to eachother.Molly looked up and looked into Valerie's eyes.

"You look upset Valerie,angry even" Molly said.

"And I'm gonna take all that anger out of you" Valerie said in a low voice "Aren't you lucky?"

Molly merely smiled and went to punch Valerie.Valerie blocked the punch and scored a shoulder block and an armdrag.Another armdrag followed by a dropkick to Molly's chest.Molly tagged Jazz in and Valerie tagged Trish in.Jazz hit Trish with several elbows but missed a corner splash.Molly kicked Trish in the back,allowing Jazz to hit a clothesline.Jazz went for the cover.

1...2...but Trish kicked out.

Jazz missed a vertical splash and when Trish tagged Valerie in,Jazz tagged Molly in.Valerie hit Molly with punches to the face followed by a back elbow.Jazz ran into the ring only to be met with a dropkick.Valerie hit Molly with a spinning heel kick.Valerie covered Molly.

1...2...but Jazz broke the count by kicking Valerie.

Valerie tagged Trish in and Trish took it to Molly while Valerie and Jazz fought on the outside.Valerie winced as Jazz whipped her into the stairs.Stars burst in front of her eyes and she could barely breathe.Once she regained her senses she found out that Molly had pinned Trish and she and Jazz were now teaming up on Trish.Valerie got back into the ring and clotheslined Jazz with all her might.

Molly fled the ring after Trish punched her in the face.Valerie and Trish stood back to back as Jazz and Molly retreated.Trish put her arm around Valerie and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright firebird?" Trish asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Valerie said.

Trish smiled at Valerie as Lita came running up to them.When Lita saw Trish she immediately adopted a hostile attitude.

"I'll take it from here,Trish" Lita said,spitting the name Trish out.

"I was only trying to help my friend,Lita" Trish said,spitting the name Lita out the same way.

Valerie was completely bewildered.They were fighting over nothing.

"Hey come on girls..." Valerie tried.

But both Lita and Trish were ignoring her.

"What makes you think you're a good enough friend to be giving her nicknames" Lita snarled.

"I know I'm a good enough friend,she told me so" Trish spat.

"Bull-shit" Lita growled.

"Hey...what is going on here?" Valerie asked,half-yelling.

Lita and Trish turned to Valerie and their features softened immediately.

"What on earth are you two fighting about?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing" both Trish and Lita said at the same time,causing them to glare at eachother.

"Exactly,nothing.So stop it" Valerie said.

"I need to go,take care firebird" Trish said,putting the expression on her nickname.

Trish walked off and Lita yelled after her:

"Sister golden hair will be just fine"

Valerie stared at Lita in disbelief and shook her head.Her two best friends were fighting over who was the better friend and who had the better nickname.What was the world coming to?.

A/N : Also on this telecast the Big Show joins the N.W.O.It isn't important in this chapter but it will be in later chapters.


	74. The Profession She Chose

Raw : 29-04-2002.

Buffalo,New York.

Valerie whistled the tune of 'Yankee Doodle' as she walked through the hallway looking for Jeff's lockerroom. She hadn't seen him since the night before and she had no clue as to where his room was.

"Yankee doodle,didn't think you were the type for that" a voice said behind her.

Valerie turned and saw Brock Lesnar looking down at her.

"Are you stalking me?" Valerie asked.

Brock frowned and Valerie went back to looking for Jeff's lockerroom.

"Why would I be stalking you?" Brock asked,following Valerie.

"Weren't you ever taught not to answer a question with a question?" Valerie asked.

"Didn't you just do the same thing?" Brock said.

Valerie whirled around and looked at Brock.He smirked and Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"You are really beginning to grate on my nerves" Valerie said through clenched teeth.

"Why?.Because you like me more than you dare to admit?" Brock asked.

"Like you?" Valerie yelled "you very nearly cost my boyfriend his career,I hate you"

Brock merely smirked as Valerie scowled at him.Valerie made an exasperated sound and walked off.She did not need that,not at all.Especially since she was _beginning _to like him.After another five minutes of searching and swearing Valerie walked into another hallway and saw Jeff fighting RVD.She ran to them,against her better judgment, and tried to seperate them.

"Stop it,get off him" Valerie yelled,pulling on RVD's arm.

RVD spun around furiously and backhanded Valerie in the mouth.Valerie fell down on the floor.She was shocked,but not as shocked as RVD himself.

"Shit,I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry" he said to Valerie.

Jeff jumped on top of him and a fight ensued.They had to be seperated by several superstars.Once RVD was gone,Jeff walked to Valerie and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

Valerie chuckled and whimpered at the same time as she said:

"My butt hurts worse than my face"

Jeff couldn't help but to laugh at that.There was blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth and already a bruise was taking shape.Jeff helped Valerie up and she turned serious

"I can't believe Rob hit me" Valerie said softly.

Jeff looked furious when she said that and she quickly kissed him on the lips.Jeff's scowl disappeared and he moaned into her mouth.

"I love you" Valerie murmured into Jeff's mouth.

"I love you too" Jeff murmured back.

Valerie giggled and Jeff smiled as they broke the kiss.Jeff gently touched the side of Valerie's face and she winced.

"Ouch" Valerie whispered.

"Sorry" Jeff said,pulling his hand back.

"Don't be,you're not the one who hit me" Valerie said.

Jeff scowled again but he wasn't as angry as he had been anymore.Valerie was glad to see it,Raw was only a half hour away from starting and Jeff's match was up first.After spending about 15 minutes together,Jeff got ready for his match.Valerie had decided that she would go with him.

***

Valerie winced as Eddy Guerrero rolled out of the way when Jeff was about to hit his Swanton Bomb.Jeff crashed to the ground and Valerie got very worried.Guerrero,however,felt no sympathy.He grabbed his belt while the ref was down and jumped onto the apron.Valerie walked around the ring and grabbed hold of the belt in Guerrero's hands.

"Let go Guerrero" Valerie snapped.

"What the…what do you think you're doing,you puta" Eddy roared.

Valerie and Eddy struggled for a second until he kicked her in the chest,sending her crashing towards the ground.Eddy knocked Jeff over the head with the belt and pinned him for the 1…2…3.

Valerie groaned as she picked herself up from the mat,clutching her chest.Her entire chest burned and stung as she looked into the ring.Jeff was knocked out cold and Guerrero had already left.Valerie crawled into the ring and checked on Jeff.

"Jeff,are you okay?" she asked.

Jeff murmured something Valerie couldn't understand in response.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I'm sorry" Jeff repeated.

"What for?" Valerie asked as she helped Jeff sit up straight.

"For not protecting you" Jeff said.

"Oh honey,you were busy wrestling your match,you didn't think I'd get involved"

"Maybe not but I still should have been there" Jeff grumbled.

Valerie smiled and kissed him on the lips.She helped him up and to the back.Once in the back Valerie helped Jeff get to the doctor's office where she told Jeff she had to get ready for her match against Ivory.

***

Valerie scowled as she stripped herself of her clothes.She had counted on a match against Ivory,what she hadn't counted on was for Ric Flair to turn it into a handicap match,she now had to face Ivory and Jazz.She didn't understand,why would Ric Flair do that to her,had she done something to annoy him?.Was he using her to get revenge on the Undertaker?.She didn't know but it sucked.

Valerie walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds,assessing her entire body. She had been building bulk for weeks now,her arms were much more toned,her abdomen looked fairly muscular and she was actually able to move her breasts with her muscles,which she was very proud of,but her legs were still too skinny,they were strong but skinny.

Her face didn't look any better.There was a large blue and purple bruise on her left cheek and it was hurting really badly.Valerie scrunched up her face and quickly abandoned the mirror.She had a match to wrestle and looking at her scrawny legs and messed up face was the last thing she needed to do.

She slipped into her wrestling clothes and sighed as she left the bathroom.She made her way to the entrance and saw that Ivory was still waiting for her music to cue.She was talking to Jazz and Steven Richards.Jazz saw Valerie and smirked.Valerie returned the smirk and approached them despite Steven Richards' presence.

"Well well well,the red Texan has arrived.I thought you'd be too scared to show up" Jazz said.

Richards smirked and Ivory chuckled.Valerie simply pulled her eyebrow up and said:

"I wouldn't wanna miss out on the chance to kick both your asses at the same time"

Ivory huffed and turned away muttering: "we'll see about that".Jazz and Ivory went out together,Steven Richards right behind them.Valerie didn't like the idea of Steven Richards being there but it couldn't be helped.Valerie's music cued and she walked to the ring.Valerie tried to enter the ring but Ivory and Jazz wouldn't let her.Then a very familiar music came on.

Valerie looked at the entrance and smiled when she saw who was coming.Matt and Lita were strolling to the ring.Ivory and Jazz were distracted by this,allowing Valerie to enter the ring.Valerie took Ivory down and immediately took it to Jazz.Ivory was forced into the corner by the referee while Valerie took Jazz down.Matt and Lita stood on the outside and cheered Valerie on.

***

Valerie winced as she sat down in her dressingroom.That had been one hell of a match she had just had and if it hadn't been for Matt keeping Richards out of it and Lita hitting Jazz with a hurricanranna,she would have lost. But she didn't,she won and she was proud despite the help she had received.Her back was killing her after the fury Jazz had unleashed on it and Ivory had been working on her legs so they hurt as well.Valerie sighed and smiled,it was the price she had to pay for the profession she had chosen.

A/N : Please,please,please review.I know some chapters are more boring than others but I'd appreciate it if you'd review anyway.


	75. Love Hurts But So Does Friendship

A/N : This isn't a very happy chapter,lots of tension and arguments,sorry about that lol.

Raw : 06-05-2002.

Pittsburgh,PA at the Mellon Arena.

Valerie looked around the parking-lot as her father gently manoeuvred his bike inside.She had her hands on her father's shoulders as she absently looked behind her.Valerie yelped when her father stepped on the gas and she quickly wrapped her arms around her father's waist as tightly as she could.Taker chuckled and Valerie scowled.

"That wasn't funny,I could have fallen off" Valerie snapped.

"But you didn't" Taker said,still smiling.

"It still wasn't funny" Valerie said.

Valerie rested her head on her father's back as he finally approached his parking space.She jumped off the bike and waited for her father to park his bike.Taker parked it and turned his attention to a security guard and tells him to watch his bike.He scares the guard and walks to his daughter.Valerie shook her head at her father and Taker pulled his eyebrows up.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

Valerie chuckled and Taker smiled.Taker looked at his daughter and saw the bruise on her cheek,every time he saw it his eyes darkened.She still hadn't told him how she had gotten it and it worried him.

"Any chance of you telling me how you got that bruise?" Taker asked.

"I already told you,it doesn't matter" Valerie said.

Taker gently grabbed Valerie's arm and turned her to face him.

"It does to me,I want to know" Taker said.

"Dad..." Valerie said.

"Tell me joyful" Taker said.

Valerie looked up at her father and saw the determined look on his face.

"It was an accident.He didn't mean to do it" Valerie said.

"Jeff Hardy" Taker snarled,starting to walk away.

"No" Valerie cried,holding onto his arm "not Jeff,it wasn't Jeff"

"Then who?" Taker asked.

"He was fighting Jeff in the hallway,I walked up to them to break them up and I shouldn't have,I should have known better..." Valerie said.

"Who joyful?" Taker asked.

"Promise you wont freak out?" Valerie asked.

"I'm not promising anything" Taker said.

"Then I can't tell you" Valerie said "No matter what happens I still care for Ro..."

When Valerie realized what she had said she clasped her hand over her mouth.She swore softly as she saw her father's face contort in fury.

"Rob Van Dam" he growled as he walked away from his daughter.

"Dad" Valerie called after him.

But Taker ignored her,he walked on and Valerie whimpered._I have to warn him._She ran into another hallway and made her way to RVD's lockerroom,the path she took was longer than the one her father was taking but she knew she'd be faster.She found the room and banged on the door.The door opened and Valerie barged in.RVD looked confused as he looked at Valerie standing in his room.

"Valerie..." RVD said.

"There's no time to explain,my father's on his way down here,he knows you hit me and he's pissed off" Valerie said as fast as she could.

"About me hitting you,it was an accident,I would never hurt you on purpose" RVD said.

"I know you wouldn't,that doesn't ma..." Valerie said,stopping when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Van Dam" a harsh voice yelled.

"Shit" Valerie swore.

"We'll talk later" RVD said to Valerie.

Taker barged into the room and went straight for RVD not even noticing his daughter standing there.Valerie wisely left the room and listened to the noise with sadness written all over her face.Referee's and Guards streamed into the room to break the two men up but Valerie didn't stick around to see it.She felt sick to her stomach and she needed to go see Jeff.

She made her way to Jeff's lockerroom and walked in without knocking.Jeff got up when he saw her come in and wrapped his arms around Valerie as she stood in front of her with a sad look on her face.

"Hey,what's wrong baby?" Jeff asked.

"Please just hold me" Valerie whispered.

Jeff kissed the top of Valerie's head and held her tightly.After a while she broke the hug and sniffled.

"What are you so upset about?" Jeff asked gently.

"My father just beat the shit out RVD or the other way round" Valerie said softly.

There was a short silence until Jeff said:

"And you're worried about your father"

"Yes but..." Valerie said.

"But what?" Jeff asked frowning.

"Rob's my friend,Jeff" Valerie said.

Jeff scowled and said:

"That son of a bitch hit you,how could he be your friend?"

"It was an accident" Valerie argued.

"Accident my ass,he did it on purpose and you're denying it" Jeff yelled.

Valerie looked taken aback by Jeff's outburst.

"You wanna see that bastard,go on but don't come crawling back to me" Jeff continued.

"Jeff..."  Valerie started.

"Go" Jeff yelled.

Valerie's face hardened as she looked at Jeff Hardy.

"Fine,you wanna be childish about this,I'll go but don't _you _come crawling back to _me_" Valerie spat.

She opened the door and stormed out.That bastard,she didn't have eyes for anyone but him,how dare he suggest otherwise?.She stormed into her lockerroom and slammed the door.Taker winced at the sound.

"Angry about something?" he asked.

Valerie whirled around and scowled at her father,who was sitting on her bench.

"What are you doing here?.Shouldn't you be beating my friends?" Valerie snarled.

"How could you be friends with him?" Taker asked.

"You sound like Jeff Hardy" Valerie spat.

Taker frowned but didn't get the chance to ask or say anything.

"Who the hell does that bastard think he is?.I don't love anyone but him and he's too fucking blind to see it" Valerie ranted.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"I told him RVD's my friend and he freaked out" Valerie spat.

"Maybe he doesn't like seeing you being friends with another man" Taker said.

"I'm friends with Edge,he doesn't mind that" Valerie said.

"Maybe he does" Taker said.

"Where is this pro-Jeff attitude coming from all of a sudden and where was it when I needed it?" Valerie asked.

Taker didn't say anything and Valerie huffed as she picked up her bag and stepped into the bathroom.When she came back out she was wearing her wrestling gear.Her scowl had disappeared and she sat down next to her father.She crawled into his arms and sighed as Taker stroked her hair.She didn't need to apologize,he knew she was sorry.

Valerie thought long and hard as she waited for the stagehand to show up.She thought about her friendship with RVD,her relationship with Jeff and her...whatever the hell it was she had with Brock Lesnar.In the end she found that she had no way out of any of the situations.

A/N : Okay people,the next chapter will contain more action and less talking,I think.Please review and tell me what you think.Your reviews help me alot.


	76. The Look Of Love

Raw : 06-05-2002 continuation.

Valerie scowled as she stood in the ring across from Jazz,as she had expected Steven Richards was there as well.Now she had to deal with both Jazz and Richards.Jazz smirked as she looked at Valerie,she'd give the Texan bitch the fight of her life.

The second the bell rand Jazz ran at Valerie but Valerie received her with punches and kicks.Valerie delivered some hardhitting chops to Jazz and a bodyslam.Valerie rolled Jazz up but the referee was distracted by Steven Richards.

"Richards" Valerie snarled.

She got up and knocked Richards off the apron only to be attacked from behind by Jazz.Jazz rolled her up.

1...but Valerie kicked out.

Jazz picked Valerie up by her hair and threw her to the outside.Jazz distracted the referee while Richards beat on Valerie.Richards rolled Valerie back into the ring and Jazz went to work on her again.Jazz kicked Valerie in her back and stomach and hit her with a double underhook suplex.Jazz covered Valerie.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Jazz picked Valerie up and went to hit her with a clothesline but Valerie ducked.Valerie set Jazz up for the Last Ride and successfully hit it.

1…2…but Steven Richards pulled the referee out of the ring.

Richards stepped into the ring and hit Valerie with the Steven Superkick.Valerie went down and Jazz pinned her for the 1,2,3.Jazz stepped aside and let Steven Richards take it to Valerie only for Bubba Ray Dudley to come running down to the ring.Bubba Ray took Steven Richards and Jazz down with a garbage can and pinned Steven Richards to become the new Hardcore champion.

Out of nowhere Raven showed up and hit Bubba with the Raven effect as Valerie was still laid out in the ring. Raven pinned Bubba and became the new Hardcore Champion after which he turned his attention to Valerie. He smiled as he saw her laying there,so sweet,so pure.

He bent down next to her and went to pick her up when he was attacked by Justin Credible from behind only to be attacked from behind by Crash Holly.Crash became the new champion but Steven Richards hit him with the Steven Superkick and became the champion once again.

During this entire scuffle,none other than Brock Lesnar came down to the ring.Nobody knew why he was there and Richards was scared stiff as he thought he had come for his title.Instead of going after Richards,however, Brock kneeled down next to Valerie and picked her up.He left the ring and walked up the ramp.At the top of the ramp he stopped as he was met with the Undertaker.

"You put my daughter down now" Taker yelled at him.

Brock didn't argue,he simply kneeled down and gently put Valerie down on the floor.He backed away and walked off as Taker immediately picked his daughter up.Taker brought Valerie to the doctor as fast as his legs would allow it,snapping at anyone who got in the way.

***

Brock nodded as he listened to his manager's words.Brock knew Paul Heyman was still upset with him for his unscheduled appearance,ranting about how he should have told him.Brock couldn't have told him because _he_ hadn't even known that he would go out there,it was an impulse but he didn't feel like explaning that to Heyman so he took the scolding and sucked it up.

He still had too many things to work out for him to tell Heyman about it.The game he was playing with Valerie was fun but he wondered if that was all it was,a game.Was he truly just playing with her or was there something more?.Brock shook his head,he didn't know and now was not the time to try and figure it out.It was time to take out Planet Stasiak.

***

Valerie groaned as she tried to reach her drink.She was in her lockerroom,laying on her sofa.Her arms and legs were sore and her head was throbbing but she was determined to get her drink from the table.Before she could however,someone got it for her and handed it to her.Valerie scowled at her father and huffed.

"I could have gotten it myself" Valerie snapped.

"I know" Taker said softly.

Valerie's face softened and she sighed.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to bite" Valerie said.

Taker smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I know joyful,I know" Taker said.

"Is that all you can say?" Valerie asked,with an amused look on her face.

"I don't know" Taker said.

Valerie giggled and said:

"That's annoying"

"I know" Taker said with a smirk.

"If I weren't hurt…" Valerie said,leaving the mock threat unspoken.

Valerie and Taker both laughed.Valerie winced when she felt the stabbing pain in her head and grimaced when she glanced at the monitor.Brock Lesnar was defeating Planet Stasiak.The outcome of the match wasn't what was shocking,it was the viciousness Lesnar displayed.

"How can a guy be sweet and gentle one minute and be vicious and cruel the next?" Valerie muttered.

Taker merely frowned and watched his daughter as she looked at the screen.There was something in her eyes, something she probably wasn't even aware of herself,something soft and affectionate.She was falling in love. Taker's eyes darkened as he looked at the monitor.Accepting Jeff Hardy had been one thing,accepting Brock Lesnar was quite another.Keeping Jeff Hardy away hadn't even worked,how was keeping Brock Lesnar away going to.

In his silent rage,Taker bumped the glass standing on the table over with his hand.Valerie jerked away from the monitor and looked at her father.The look was gone,but it had been there,he had seen it and he didn't like it.

Raw : 13-05-2002.

Toronto,Canada.

"Ah miss Calloway,what a pleasant surprise" William said.

"Mr Regal,how are you?" Valerie asked smiling.

"I am quite alright,how are you and if I might ask how is young mr Hardy?" William asked.

"Ehm...well I'm fine and...as for Jeff...well,I can only speak for myself" Valerie said.

"I do apologize" William said.

"What for?" Valerie asked.

"Obviously something happened between you and mr Hardy and here I am asking you questions about him,I apologize" William said.

"Oh no,mr Regal..." Valerie said.

"Please,calm me William" William said.

"William,you couldn't have known.I don't think anyone knows,the fact is me and Jeff aren't together anymore and I don't think we ever will be again" Valerie said.

"I truly sympathize and...if I may be so blunt,if you ever need to talk to someone about anything,I'm here miss Calloway,anytime" William said.

"Thank you William,and you can call me Valerie" Valerie said.

William and Valerie shook hands and said their goodbyes.Valerie walked into the hallway and smiled._Nice guy._Her smile faded when she saw the last three people she wanted to see at that moment walk towards her. Two of them smiled when they saw her,the other one was silent.

"Hey sister golden hair" Lita said pulling Valerie in for a hug.

"Lolita" Valerie said.

They broke the hug and Valerie turned the two men next to Lita.

"Matt,Jeff" Valerie said,purposely acknowledging Jeff last.

"Okay,why are you two acting like strangers all of a sudden?" Lita asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Valerie asked.

"Tell me what?" Lita asked.

"We broke up" Jeff said.

Lita's jaw dropped to the ground.

"But...when...how...why?" Lita asked.

"We broke up a week ago,we broke up by arguing and we broke up because Jeff doesn't trust me" Valerie said.

"Maybe I would if you'd give me a reason to" Jeff muttered.

"I gave you plenty of reason,there has never and will never be anything between me and RVD,you're just too damn blind,not to mention jealous to see it" Valerie spat.

"Why anyone would wanna be with a slut like you is beyond me" Jeff spat back.

Valerie scowled but decided to leave it.

"I gotta go" Valerie muttered.

Valerie walked down the hallway trying very hard to ignore Jeff.

"That's right,walk away and you know what else?" Jeff yelled after her "you were right,you are ugly"

Valerie stopped dead in her tracks and Lita felt her heart sink.Valerie stood there,nailed to the floor for a few seconds until she was able to move again.She walked off and went straight to her lockerroom.

"You asshole" Lita hissed at Jeff before following Valerie.

Matt pushed Jeff into the wall and yelled:

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jeff?.When are you finally gonna stop acting like a child?"

Jeff didn't say anything,he just stared at where Valerie had been.He didn't mean what he said,she just made him so mad.She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and now he had ruined it,forgood.When Lita reached Valerie's lockerroom Valerie had just locked herself inside the bathroom.Lita banged on the door and called her name several times.

"Valerie,please open the door" Lita begged.

When she realized it was no use,she ran out of the room.She had to get him before it was too late.

Tears ran down Valerie's face as she stood in front of the mirror,Jeff's words ringing through her head.She was ugly,she had always been ugly,he didn't take her back because he loved her,he took her back because he felt sorry for her,possibly threatened by her father.

Valerie backed away from the mirror and sat down in the corner.How could she have ever thought she'd be worthy of anyone,if even her ex-boyfriend thought she was ugly,what did other people think of her?.She didn't know,she didn't wanna know,she didn't wanna know anything anymore.

Suddenly she noticed a small box on her sink.She got up and walked to them.Jeff's razors.She grabbed the box and sat down on the floor.She opened the box and took out a razor.She looked at the razor as though she had never seen one before,she was completely entranced with the razor until a loud banging interrupted her.

"Joyful,open the door" Taker yelled.

Valerie suddenly looked at the razor in shock,when she realized what she had been thinking,she quickly threw it down.

"No,no,no" she muttered.

"Joyful,let me in.Open the door" Taker yelled.

Valerie opened the door and jumped into her father's arms.He held her tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. When he saw the razors scattered all over the floor he gasped.He immediately checked his daughter for any wounds or scrapes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking,daddy,I don't wanna die" Valerie said.

Valerie buried her face in his shirt and sobbed while Taker picked her up into his arms.He carried her over to the sofa and put her down on it.After she calmed down a little,Taker gently grasped Valerie's chin and said:

"You're not going to die joyful,no Hardy punk will ever get a Calloway down"

Valerie managed a small smile and nodded.He was right,she just had to suck it up and deal with it.And who knew maybe Jeff was the only one who thought she was ugly.It was possible.

***

Valerie sighed deeply as she stood in front of the copying machine.She was still very confused and very hurt, after all it had only been an hour ago.It had taken her at least a half hour to convince her father that she was fine and that she had no intention of killing herself._It was temporary insanity,that's all._

Valerie swore under her breath when she saw the camera standing behind her.The whole world was watching her and she didn't really want them to.

"Valerie Calloway standing backstage,ladies and gentlemen,we..." J.R said.

Before he could finish what he had to say however,Valerie was approached by two large men.The smaller man stood in front of Valerie and the largest man stood behind her.

"Valerie Calloway I presume" Hall said.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked.

"Why do you always automatically assume we want something from you?" Nash asked.

"Well I could be wrong.You could have come here on a social call" Valerie said to Nash before turning to Hall "Is that true,mr Hall?.Are you here to have a little chat with little old me?"

"Not exactly" Hall said.

"I thought not,so I ask you again.What do you want?" Valerie asked.

Nash grabbed a lock of Valerie's hair.Valerie knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me" Valerie snarled.

"You're cute when you're angry" Nash said.

Valerie didn't say anything.She stared at the printer and Nash and Hall laughed.

"What's the matter sweetheart,can't think of anything to say?" Nash said mockingly.

"Actually I'm just wondering how to set this laser printer to stun" Valerie retorted.

The fans cheered for Valerie and Nash and Hall looked annoyed.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson after that powerbomb I gave you"

Valerie turned to Nash and said:

"I thought only natural blonds were stupid.I guess we were both wrong"

The fans cheered and the King and J.R laughed.

"You got a big mouth,you know that?" Nash spat.

"Deal with it.Now am I gonna have to ask you again or are you gonna state your business?" Valerie asked.

"I'm beginning to dislike you,little girl" Hall growled.

"Is that suppose to hurt my feelings?.Cause if it is I'm more than willing to go: 'Oh,Boo Hoo,Scott Hall doesn't like me'" Valerie said.

The fans cheered as Valerie smiled and Hall got pissed off.

"Oh,you think that's funny,huh?" Hall asked,looking very pissed off.

"Hilarious" Valerie answered against her better judgment.

Hall pushed Sam into Nash who put his arms around her,restraining her completely. Hall grabbed Valerie's chin and forced her to look at him.The fans booed them with all their might and J.R and Lawler were apalled.

"Somebody needs to do something about this" J.R cried.

Hall stroked a lock of hair from Valerie's eyes and said while his face was close to hers.

"You're not worth a suspension right now but if you push it and continue to defy us,you will become worth it and you know what happens than don't you?" Hall asked.

Val had a pretty good idea but instead of saying that she spat at Hall's shoes.

"You're lucky I got enough decency not to spit right in your damn face" Valerie sneered.

Hall raised his hand to backhandslap Val but he changed his mind.

"Like I said,you're not worth a suspension now,stay out of our way and you never will be" Hall said.

Nash let go of Valerie and left after slapping her ass.

"That sick individual had no right putting his hands on this young woman" J.R said.

Valerie was thinking something along the same lines but she chose swearing as her resort.The fans cheered at the rich words coming from her mouth and Valerie couldn't help but smile at that.

***

Valerie inhaled deeply and smiled as the fresh air rushed into her nose.Raw had long since been finished but they were still at the building.Valerie's mood had improved over the hours but now it was steadily decreasing again.Jeff's words rang through her mind over and over and it was driving her nuts.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said behind her.

"If you can stand to be around someone as ugly as me" Valerie answered.

Brock chuckled but stopped when he realized she wasn't joking.He sat next to her and took a deep breath,he wanted to just blurt out that he cared for her,that he loved her,that he wanted her but he was afraid to scare her away.After sitting next to eachother for a while

"Can I ask you a question?" Brock asked.

"Sure" Valerie said,surprised at Brock's soft tone.

"When I kissed you at Wrestlemania,was it really that bad?" Brock asked.

Valerie surprised both Brock and herself by giggling.

"It was a bit too rough for my liking but apart from that,no it wasn't that bad at all"

Brock was obviously embarassed and Valerie thought it was cute.Valerie poked his cheek and said:

"You're blushing"

"I am not" Brock said,but he couldn't hide a smile.

Valerie smiled broadly and he smiled.There was another short silence

"Brock?" Valerie said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you…" Valerie hesitated "do you think I'm ugly?"

Brock was silent for a moment and Valerie feared he might respond in the affirmative.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,does that answer your question" Brock said.

Now it was Valerie's turn to embarassed.She blushed and Brock smiled.Valerie and Brock unwittingly drew closer together and they were about to kiss when Valerie drew back.

"I better go back inside" she stammered.

Brock watched as Valerie walked back to the building and rubbed his hands over his face.Alot of things were rushing through his mind.Were she and that Hardy boy still together?.If not how come?.Did she even like him or was she just vulnerable?.Where did she get the idea that she was ugly?.So many questions and not an answer in sight.Still,what had happened a minute earlier was very encouraging,maybe there was hope for them yet.

A/N : Ric Flair joined the NWO on the 06-05-2002 show.I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	77. God Must Have Sent Him

Judgment Day : 19-05-2002.

Valerie scanned through the letters in her hands as she walked into the hallway,this caused her to be unaware of the two men positioning themselves in front of her.She walked straight into them and fell back,only to be caught by someone standing behind her.She heard someone chuckle and when she looked up she found herself face to face with Billy and Chuck.Rico was standing behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Valerie snapped.

"Oh,someone's in a bad mood" Chuck said.

Billy and Chuck laughed as Rico circled Valerie.

"Very nice figure,beautiful face,the clothes are less encouraging though" Rico said.

Valerie shook her head and tried to pass Billy and Chuck but Chuck pushed her back.Valerie smiled wickedly and said:

"Why Chuck,I thought you were into men and men only"

"So did I" Billy said,turning to Chuck.

"I am" Chuck cried.

"That's not what your hand just told me" Valerie said innocently.

Billy turned to Chuck and got in his face.

"What does she mean by that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know Billy,she's a woman,what do women mean?" Chuck asked.

"Don't avoid my question" Billy cried.

"Guys,guys,can't you see what she's doing?" Rico asked.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"She wants you two to fight" Rico explaned.

Billy scowled at Valerie and went to grab her but Rico stopped him.

"No,no,no that wont solve anything.Why don't you two go ahead and get ready and I'll be right there" Rico said.

"Ready for what?" Valerie asked.

"Shut up" Chuck yelled at her.

Valerie took a step back and Billy and Chuck left.As soon as they were gone Rico turned to Valerie and said:

"You know what you need to do?"

"Ask you to step aside so I can be on my way?" Valerie asked.

Rico ignored her and said:

"Get a whole new wardrobe,a couple of curls in your hair and some high heeled shoes,that oughta save you"

"Save me?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"I have to go now but I trust you'll be taking my advice" Rico said.

Rico walked off and left Valerie standing there.Valerie forced herself to ignore what Rico had said and walked on.She walked into her lockerroom and threw the letters onto the table.She was about to sit down and relax when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie called.

"Messenger ma'am,Ric Flair wants to see you in his office,he says it's urgent" a young man called back.

"Ric Flair?" Valerie asked.

"Yes ma'am" the stagehand said.

"Alright" Valerie said.

The man left and Valerie left her room to head for Ric Flair's office.Once she arrived at the door,she reluctantly knocked.

"Who is it?" Flair called from inside.

"It's Valerie Calloway,mr Flair" Valerie called back.

"Come in" Flair said.

Valerie opened the door and walked in.Ric Flair was standing there with Arn Anderson and shockingly X-pac.X-pac smirked as Valerie stood there and she didn't like it.

"You wanted to see me" Valerie said.

"Yes I did,I wanted to let you know that you will have a match tonight after all" Flair said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I don't understand" Valerie said.

"Then let me make it real clear to you,you're wrestling tonight and you're wrestling X-pac" Flair said.

"What?" Valerie yelled.

"You heard him little girl,you're wrestling me" X-pac said,obviously happy about the whole thing.

"You can't do that" Valerie said.

"Oh you're wrong,I can and I just did" Flair said.

"I don't wrestle men" Valerie said.

"You do now" Flair said.

"What is your problem with me?" Valerie asked.

"That would be all miss Calloway,you may go" Flair said firmly.

"Answer the question" Valerie snapped.

Flair looked into Valerie's eyes and recognized the rage in them,it was the same rage her father displayed.

"You may go" Flair said again but softer this time.

Valerie scowled at Flair but didn't say anything,she turned on her heel and walked out the door as X-pac laughed at her.Flair wasn't laughing,he wondered if this whole thing was a good idea.The look in Valerie's eyes had reminded Flair of her father and he was sure Taker was going to have a say in this,a loud say.

***

Valerie swore as she walked back into her lockerroom.How dare he?.She couldn't wrestle X-pac,she'd get murdered.As much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't go running to her father,he had a world title match to wrestle and he had to be focused.Of course he'd know all about it once she stepped into the ring with X-pac and he'd be pissed at her for not telling him but that was a chance she was willing to take.

As for the match,she knew she didn't stand a chance,not for a second.The best thing she could do was to go out there,get pinned and leave as fast as possible.Valerie sighed as she got up._I better get ready._

She changed into her wrestling gear and waited for the stagehand,all the while telling herself:_Just pray that he pins you fast and get out of there,shouldn't be too difficult._She didn't really believe that X-pac would pin her fast at all but there was no harm in hoping.

Valerie yelped when the knock on the door she had been waiting for came and she slowly walked to her door.She raised her head into the air and walked out.As she approached the entrance she saw Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar coming her way.Valerie smiled as she met eyes with Brock and he smiled back.They stood across from eachother with a very annoyed Paul Heyman right beside them.

"Just finished your match,huh?" Valerie said.

"Yeah" Brock said.

"Against your boyfriend and his brother I might add" Heyman spat.

Brock threw Heyman a glare and he kept quiet immediately but Valerie turned to Heyman and said:

"Jeff is no longer my boyfriend" Valerie 

Brock's eyes lit up when he heard this.He didn't wanna hurt her feelings by asking why so he didn't,Heyman however didn't care.

"What happened?.Did Rainbow boy cheat on you?" Heyman sneered.

"That's none of your damn business Heyman" a voice said behind them.

Valerie looked away as Jeff and Matt walked into the hall.Jeff looked at Valerie hoping to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him,instead she turned to Brock and said:

"Well,I'll be seeing you"

"You got a match?" Brock asked.

"Yeah,unfortunately" Valerie said.

"Who are you facing?" Brock asked.

"X-pac" Valerie said.

"What?" Jeff yelled,who had been listening.

Valerie looked away again and Matt put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.Matt and Jeff backed into the hallway but they didn't leave and Jeff kept looking at Valerie.

"It's Ric Flair's idea of a joke" Valerie said wistfully,just as her music cued.

Valerie took a deep breath and threw Brock a smile.

"I better go" Valerie said.

"I'm coming with you" Brock said.

"Like hell you are" Jeff and Heyman yelled,almost at the same time.

"You stay away from her" Jeff yelled.

"She's a bad influence on you Brock" Heyman said.

Valerie and Brock ignored Jeff and Heyman and they walked away.Heyman swore as he followed them and Jeff and Matt watched them retreat.

"I don't believe this,I'm losing my girl to Brock Lesnar" Jeff said.

"You've already lost her,you lost Valerie the second you said she was ugly" Matt said.

"I didn't mean that" Jeff argued.

"But you did say it" Matt retorted.

Jeff's face fell as he realized Matt was right,Valerie would never be able to look at him without remembering his words and it was all his own fault.

***

Valerie smiled as she heard the fans cheer and boo at the same time,they didn't know what to make of Brock Lesnar being at Valerie's side.Valerie enjoyed X-pac's shocked reaction to Brock's presence as she stepped into the ring.She knew that she'd still have to wrestle the match and Brock wouldn't be able to help her there but his presence helped.

She stood across from X-pac and waited for him to attack her but he didn't,he was nervously glancing over at Brock Lesnar.Valerie took the opportunity to land a kick to X-pac's head.X-pac snapped out of his trance and stormed at Valerie.She received his with a hard forearm to the face but it was no good,he stumbled slightly only to jump right on top of her.

X-pac didn't bother to get technical,he just threw Valerie across the ring several times,knocking the wind out of her.Valerie managed to take him down with an armdrag,following it up with a moonsault.X-pac was dazed as Valerie went for an irish whip but not dazed enough.He picked her up and bodyslammed her.

He pained her by pulling a lock of her hair out of her head and kicking her in the stomach.X-pac easily picked her up and threw her to the other side of the ring.The ref checked on Valerie,turning his back on X-pac.Brock Lesnar got into the ring and F5'd X-pac,leaving him laid out in the ring.Valerie crawled to X-pac and covered him.

1…2…3.

Valerie had won the match,a match she thought she would lose for sure and she owed it all to Brock.Valerie got out of the ring and jumped into Brock's arms.She hugged him and said thank you over and over.Brock laughed as he held her when suddenly Valerie realized what she was doing.She quickly let go of him and said:

"Sorry about that,I got a little carried away"

"Don't worry about it" Brock said with a smile.

Valerie smiled back and they walked up the ramp together.Before they could leave Coachman got into the ring and called Valerie over.

"I think everyone wants to hear what you have to say right now" Coach said.

The fans cheered loudly and Valerie laughed.She turned to Brock and said:

"You go on,I gotta go get interviewed" 

"Have fun" Brock said.

Valerie smiled as she walked back.She got into the ring and stood next to Coach.

"Valerie,if I could just get your thoughts on what just happened.You beat X-pac due to the help of Brock Lesnar" Coach said.

"No,no,no Coach it's not due to Brock Lesnar,it's because of Brock Lesnar" Valerie corrected.

"Maybe in this case but I'd like to think you could have done fine on your own,after all you beat Stone Cold Steve Austin" Coach said.

"I lucked out and busted Austin's head open,I'd hardly call that beating a man" Valerie said.

Before Coach could argue any further when Billy and Chuck's music came on.Out came Rico.He got into the ring and stood in front of her with a microphone of his own.

"Valerie,Valerie,Valerie,it would seem you haven't listened to a word I said" Rico said,giving Valerie's outfit a disapproving look.

"Yeah well,we can't all have your fashion sense can we?" Valerie said,mockingly picking a piece of dust off Rico's shirt.

"Now wait...." Rico started.

"Congratulations on winning the tag team titles by the way,I bet Billy and Chuck are really pleased" Valerie  interrupted.

Rico turned red in the face and said:

"What happens between me,Billy and Chuck is none of your business"

"How are Billy and Chuck doing?.I mean losing your titles is bad but losing it to you..."

"How dare you butt in on my personal affairs,you little skank?.This isn't about me,Billy or Chuck,this is about you standing there looking like a tramp" Rico ranted.

Suddenly 'if you smell...' roared through the speakers and Valerie smiled.Rico looked at the entrance and gasped when the Rock came walking out.The Rock get's into the ring and walks around Rico without taking his eyes off him.He takes a microphone and says:

"Finally the Rock has come back to Pittsburgh"

The fans cheered and the Rock looked at Rico.

"Yo Rico" the Rock said.

The fans cheered and laughed while Rico looked at the Rock.

"Get over here" the Rock said.

Rico shook his head but the Rock yelled:

"The Rock said get your ass over here"

Rico approached the Rock quickly but the Rock stopped him from getting too close.

"Not too close,the Rock has feelings too" the Rock said.

Valerie laughed and listened as the fans cheered.

"What are you doing here?" the Rock asked in a friendly voice.

Rico pulled his shoulders up and the Rock mocked him by doing the same.

"You don't know?.Well the Rock does" the Rock yelled,causing Rico to jump into the air "You're walking into the people's building,you're coming down the people's ramp,you're getting into the people's ring and you're accusing Valerie Calloway of not having style or class?" the Rock ranted.

The fans cheered the Rock and the Rock continued:

"Who in the blue hell are _you_ to tell _her_ she doesn't have any style?"

The fans cheer and the Rock says:

"Look at you"

Rico looked at himself.

"Now look at her" the Rock said.

Rico looked at her and said:

"I never said she wasn't beautiful,I just said she doesn't have style"

"Wow,wow,wow,wow,wow,did the Rock say you could talk?" the Rock asked.

The fans cheered and Valerie smiled.

"Now,the Rock is a fashionable guy,he knows the do's and dont's in fashion,so the Rock is going to help you, the Rock is going to help you become the epitome of style and class and the first thing the Rock is going to do is get rid of something that's been bothering him since he entered the ring" the Rock said.

The Rock walked to Rico and proceeded to tear the sleeves off Rico's shirt.

"And to even things out" the Rock,before ripping the pants legs off Rico's pants.

By now Rico was practically in his underwear and he was desperately trying to cover himself up.

"Do you want me to continue Rico?.Do you want me to continue to humiliate you in front of all these people?" the Rock asked.

Rico shook his head and the Rock pointed at the top of the ramp.

"Then get the hell out of the ring" the Rock said.

Rico scrambled out of the ring and to the back while the Rock smiled at Valerie.Valerie smiled back and jumped into his arms.She laughed as she hugged him.

"Thank you Rock,you're a true friend" Valerie said.

***

Valerie took a deep breath as she shouldered her bag.She and Lita would be driving back to the hotel together as they were sharing a room.Matt and Lita used to share a room while Jeff and Valerie shared another but since that was no longer going to work,Lita and Jeff had switched.As Valerie and Lita walked into the parking-lot Lita noticed the look on Valerie's face,a dreamy look,the same one she had on her face when she had started dating Jeff,before Lita could ask 

"Joyful" a gruff voice called from behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw her father walking to them.

"Hey there Big Champ" Valerie said smiling.

Taker smiled as he looked at the belt,which was on his bag.Taker's smile faded and he said:

"Why didn't you tell me you were facing X-pac?"

"There wasn't any time for that" Valerie lied.

"I know when Ric Flair talked to you,you had plenty of time" Taker said.

Valerie sighed and said:

"I knew you had a title match and I wanted you to focus on that,it wasn't necessary anyway"

"That brings me to my next point,what was Brock Lesnar doing out there?"

"He offered to come along" Valerie simply said.

"And why did you accept?" Taker asked.

"I needed all the help I could get" Valerie said.

Taker went to say something but Valerie beat him to it.

"Dad,I'm tired.I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep" Valerie said.

Taker nodded and kissed her on her forehead.

"You be careful" Taker said,throwing a warning glance at Lita.

Taker walked off and Lita and Valerie continued on their way to their rental car.Once at the hotel,Valerie quickly changed into her night attire,brushed her teeth and got into the bed.Lita got into bed shortly after and when the light went off silence seeped through the room.

"Okay,so who's the new guy in your life?" Lita asked.

"Excuse me?" Valerie asked,only partially confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know,I've seen the look on your face,you're in love" Lita stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Valerie said.

"Who is he?" Lita asked.

"Lita" Valerie said.

"I wanna know" Lita persisted.

Silence.

"Promise me you wont freak" Valerie said.

"I promise" Lita said.

"It's Brock Lesnar" Valerie said.

"I was afraid of that" Lita said softly.

"Don't be" Valerie said.

"How could you go out with Brock Lesnar?" Lita asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Valerie asked.

"Because he's...Brock Lesnar" Lita said.

"Oh yeah Lita,that's a really good reason.I'll break up with him immediately" Valerie said,sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not your thing" Lita remarked.

"Meddling isn't yours" Valerie retorted.

"Ouch" Lita said.

"Well I'm sorry but this isn't any of your concern" Valerie said.

"Maybe not but I'm worried about you,Val" Lita said.

"You have no need to be" Valerie said.

"You're going out with Brock Lesnar,I have every need to be worried" Lita said.

"I'll be fine" Valerie said.

"Honey,you know I want you to be happy but you don't even know Brock" Lita said.

"Neither do you" Valerie said.

"I'm not dating him" Lita retorted.

"No,but you are judging him and that's not fair" Valerie said.

"Have you perhaps forgotten what he did to me,Matt and Jeff" Lita said,putting the expression on Jeff.

"No I haven't but a:I don't care about Jeff anymore,b:Matt and Jeff would have done the same to Brock if they had been able to and c : Paul Heyman had a lot more to do with it than Brock did" Valerie said.

"Then why was Brock the one in the ring instead of Paul Heyman?" Lita asked gently.

"Paul Heyman is a fat and weak slob,he probably can't even lift either of us.Brock is very,very strong and he was able to get the job done,so Heyman told Lesnar to do it and he did" Valerie explaned.

"If Brock is truly so strong,how come he takes orders from Paul Heyman?" Lita asked.

"It's a manager/protege deal and he doesn't always do what Heyman tells him to.Heyman told him to hurt me several times and he never did" Valerie said,letting out a dreamy sigh at the end.

"Girl you got it bad" Lita stated.

"Why is that so disappointing to you?" Valerie asked.

"It's not,I just don't like the person you're in love with.He's a mean bastard" Lita said.

"I know him better than you do and I know that he is anything but mean,not to me anyway" Valerie said softly.

Lita sighed,Valerie wasn't going to listen.Lita just hoped Brock Lesnar was sincere about his feelings for Valerie and that he wouldn't break her heart.

A/N : Please read and review and thanks for the reviews so far.


	78. When Things Get Personal

A/N : For those of you who are upset about this fic no longer being a Jeff Hardy fic,who's to say it wont become one again?.I'm not promising anything though.

RAW : 20-05-2002.

Memphis,Tennessee.

Valerie rolled her eyes as she listened to her father shooting his mouth off in the middle of the ring.He talked about how he won the title,how he earned the right to come down the ramp first and start Raw._God,he sounds like a child,_Valerie thought.Just when Taker left the ring,Valerie's lockerroom door opened.Trish stepped in with two bottles of water and smiled at Valerie.

"I got our water" Trish said but there was a tremble in her voice.

Valerie frowned as she accepted the bottle of water.

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing's wrong,I'm just nervous for our match that's all" Trish said.

"Right" Valerie said,making sure to put an unbelieving tone in her voice.

"It's true" Trish snapped.

"Okay" Valerie soothed.

But Trish could tell that Valerie didn't buy it._Damn you for doing this to me,Heyman,_Trish thought.The stagehand knocked on the door and announced that it was time for 

Valerie and Ivory lockup to start out.Valerie backs Ivory into the corner.Ivory reverses it and they get a clean break.Ivory knocks Valerie down.Another lockup into a side headlock by Ivory.Valerie struggled out of the headlock and kicked Ivory down.Ivory tagged Jazz in.Trish asks for the tag and Valerie tagged her in.Trish knocked Jazz down only to be hit by a sweep kick.Jazz covers.

1…2…but Trish kicked out.

Jazz knocked Trish down again which resulted in another near fall.Trish backed Jazz into a corner and hit her with some chops.Trish hit Jazz with a suplex and went for the cover.

1…2…but Jazz kicked out.

Trish tags Valerie in while Jazz attempts to tag Ivory in.Valerie stops her and pulls her to the center of the ring.Jazz goes to hit Valerie with a back elbow but misses and Valerie hits her with the Last Ride.After the match Ivory jumped Valerie and she and Jazz double teamed her.Trish went to help but stopped when Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar stepped into the ring.

Brock frightened Trish just by looking at her while Valerie fought Jazz and Ivory off.Jazz and Ivory backed away from Valerie when they saw Brock and they quickly left the ring.Valerie was confused as she turned around to see what had frightened them.She saw Brock Lesnar walking towards Trish.Valerie positioned herself between Trish and Brock and stared up at him.Brock noticed the anger on her face and backed off.

He left the ring while Heyman protested.

"I know you wanna protect Valerie and I'm okay with that but that doesn't mean Trish has to be protected as well" Heyman said.

"I'm not protecting Trish,it would hurt Valerie's feelings if I'd hurt her so I wont" Brock said.

Heyman was left to stare at Brock's retreating back as Brock walked away.

***

"It is truly an honor to have such a classy lady at my side" a voice said.

"Thank you William,it's good to see at least someone appreciates a pure and wholesome woman like me" the other voice said.

Valerie smiled wickedly as she saw William Regal and Molly Holly coming down the hallway,arm in arm.William spotted her and said:

"Valerie"

"William and little Molly Holly as well" Valerie responded.

"What do you mean little?" Molly cried indignantly.

"Well,you're not exactly a skyscraper are you?" Valerie asked innocently.

Molly's mouth dropped open but she quickly snapped out of it.She puffed her chest up and put her nose in the air._And it still doesn't reach my chest,_Valerie thought,snickering inwardly.

"Physically I may not be very tall but spiritually I'm larger than life" Molly declared in a haughty voice.

Valerie let out a small laugh and Molly huffed in anger.

"Ladies,please.There's no need to argue" William soothed.

"Who's arguing?" Valerie asked.

"Yes well,I'm glad to see you're okay after your encounter with that toe rag Brock Lesnar" William said.

Valerie's eyes darkened and she approached William.

"What did you call him?"

"Surely you're not upset about an insult hurled at that…" William said.

But Valerie interrupted him.

"That what?" she snapped.

"Oh dear,I can see where this is going,I apologize if I upset you in any way,I was not aware you were involved with mr Lesnar in any way" William said.

Valerie visibly calmed down but she was still miffed.

"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them" she said.

"I realize that now,my apologies once again" William said.

Valerie glanced at Molly and when she saw the scowl on her face it took her everything she had to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"Yeah well,that's alright" Valerie said,straining to keep her laughter at bay.

"I am glad to hear it,myself and miss Holly must be on our way but I'm sure we'll meet again" William said.

"I'm sure we will.Bye Molly" Valerie said.

Molly grumbled as she and William continued on their way and as soon as they were gone,Valerie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Talk about easy to get to" she muttered through her tears of mirth.

She wiped at her eyes and caught sight of her father from the corner of her eye.She ran down the hall and called after him.

"Father,father" she called in an altered voice.

Taker turned around and chuckled when he saw his daughter running towards him.She hugged him when she caught up to him and giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Taker asked,noting the twinkle in Valerie's eyes.

"I just had the best time talking to William Regal and Molly Holly,I don't know why but my mood just did a complete 180.I was in such a lousy mood when I left the hotel this morning but now…" Valerie said,not finishing her sentence.

"That's good to hear" Taker said.

"Anyway,what I wanted to ask you was can I valet for your match?" Valerie asked.

"I'm facing the Big Show so you know the answer to that question" Taker said.

"Oh come on dad…"

Taker looked into his daughter's eyes and swore inwardly.Her blue eyes were sparkling with life,he knew that if he would tell her she couldn't come her mood would go down the drain.So he took a deep breath and said:

"I will allow you to come to ringside" Taker said and Valerie smiled "but…"

Valerie stopped smiling and listened.

"Not as my valet,you're gonna be doing commentary" Taker said.

Valerie nodded,she knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of him so she decided to be happy with what she got.Taker kissed Valerie on her forehead and said:

"I'll come get you when it's time"

Valerie nodded again and smiled broadly.Taker ruffled his daughter's hair and chuckled as he walked away.

***

"Come on dad" Valerie cried as she sat next to Jerry Lawler.

"I can't help but notice that you seem more intent on cheering than commentating" J.R said.

"I didn't choose to commentate tonight but my father didn't leave me any choice.This is the only way I get to be out here" Valerie explained.

The Big Show slammed her father and Valerie winced.

"Come on dad,get up" she cried.

"There's a question I've been meaning to ask you Valerie" the King said.

"And that question would be?" Valerie asked.

"Exactly how long are your legs?" the King asked.

Valerie turned away from the action and to the King.

"Are you for real?" Valerie asked incredulously "you don't ask a woman how long her legs are,that's like asking a woman how much she weighs"

"I know how much you weigh" the King said.

"That's not the point,you don't ask" Valerie said.

Because Valerie had turned her attention to Jerry Lawler,she didn't see the Big Show walking to her.The Big Show touched Valerie's hair causing her to jump.She whirled around and tried to shy away from the Big Show's grasp but his arms were too long.He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away from the announcer's boot.He ripped the headset from her head and laughed as she tried to get away.

The Big Show was attacked from behind by Taker and was forced to let go of Valerie's hair.Valerie fell down onto the floor and mercifully the Big Show fell down next to her instead of on top of her.Valerie rolled out of the way as Taker took it to the Big Show again.

Valerie watched the rest of the match from ringside even though she knew better.Taker won the match but he was too hurt to fend the Big Show's post match beating off.Big Show knocked Taker out as Valerie watched from ringside.She was scared stiff of the Big Show but she had to do something.Maybe she could distract him long enough for her dad to get up.She forced herself to pull herself together and she stepped onto the apron.

"Oh no Valerie,somebody stop her,somebody needs to stop her" J.R said.

"What is she doing?.Valerie get out of there" the King yelled.

Valerie yelled for the Big Show's attention but he was ignoring her.Valerie stepped into the ring,not knowing she was walking straight into the Big Show's trap.The Big Show whirled around and grabbed Valerie by her hair before she could back away.Valerie tried to kick the Big Show but he simply grabbed her foot and threw her to the other side of the ring.He slowly walked to her as she crawled back.

"You want some of me?.Huh?.You want some of the Big Show,little girl?" Big Show yelled.

Valerie shook her head as the Big Show continued to move closer.

"What is the Big Show implying?" J.R cried "Of course Valerie doesn't want a piece of him"

The Big Show grabbed Valerie by the hair,pulled her up and pulled her with him to the center of the ring.

"The Big Show can't seriously be considering hurting this young lady" J.R said.

"I think he's doing more than considering it" the King cried.

The Big Show put his huge hand around Valerie's throat,the fans booed louder than ever and J.R and Lawler were shocked.

"Oh no,this can't be,somebody help her" J.R cried.

"Who?.The Undertaker's down,Kane's injured,Jeff Hardy isn't here and Triple H,the Rock and Kurt Angle are on Smackdown" the King said.

The camera's went backstage and they revealed that Brock Lesnar was fighting Kevin Nash,X-pac and Booker-T,so he couldn't help Valerie.The Big Show picked Valerie up into the air but didn't chokeslam her.He stood there for a few seconds and then put Valerie down.

"Well thank god,the man has come to his senses" J.R said.

But instead of letting Valerie go,he picked her up in side walk slam position and slammed her down,his weight fully coming down on her body.

"Oh my god" the King said.

"NO,NO,YOU BASTARD!!.How could he do that?.How could this be allowed to happen?.She weighs 115 pounds,he weighs over 500,how could this happen?" J.R yelled.

"Poor Valerie,she never deserved that" the King said.

Then the King saw blood coming from Valerie's mouth and he became very concerned.He stepped away from the announcer's table and got into the ring.The Big Show was walking up the ramp.

"Damn you Big Show,damn you all the way to hell" J.R yelled.

The King kneeled down next to Valerie in the ring and tried to help her.Valerie squirmed in pain and cried,her head felt like it was about to explode,the pain in her abdomen was excruciating and she couldn't see.She coughed up blood as the para-medics came out.The King made room and went back to the announcer's table. He was very worried as he sat down.

"This is scary.She's coughing up large amounts of blood,she's having alot of trouble breathing.I don't know exactly why this is but apparently one of her ribs has punctured her lung…" the King explaned.

"My god" J.R said.

"Or atleast is in some kind of contact with her lung.I don't know,I guess we're gonna have to wait and see" the King said.

Taker was beginning to wake up and when he saw his daughter surrounded by para-medics he very nearly freaked.She was loaded onto a stretcher and taken out of there.Taker accompanied his daughter into the ambulance which was waiting outside.

"Daddy" Valerie cried as she was loaded into the ambulance.

"It's okay babygirl,daddy's here,everything's going to be fine" Taker said.

But the truth was he was scared to death,all he could see was all this blood coming out of his daughter's mouth and he couldn't stop it.Brock came running up to them.

"I'm coming with you" Brock said.

"Like hell you are" Taker growled.

"Don't you fucking argue with me now" Brock snapped.

Taker could see the fury in his eyes but he also saw something else,love,love for his daughter.Taker sat back and Brock joined them in the ambulance.Valerie was taken to the hospital as fast as was humanly possible. Back at the arena the camera's looked at the blood that was left in the ring.

"Valerie's blood is left in the ring,this blood came from her mouth,indicating that she has some major internal bleedings" J.R said solemnly.

The ring was cleaned but the traces of blood were left behind.

"How can a man in his right mind attack a young woman who was only trying to help her father?" J.R asked.

"Like I said before,she's a sweet girl but not very smart when it comes to facing people,you do not face the Big Show when you're her size" the King said seriously.

"What else was she to do?.Her father was beaten before her eyes" J.R argued.

"I'm not making excuses for the Big Show,I'm just saying…" the King said.

"There is no excuse for this.If he wanted her out of the way,he could have obstructed her in some way,tied her to the ring for all I care but not this.He weighs over four times as much as she does for gods sake" J.R spat.

The camera's caught the Big Show walking backstage,the fans booed loudly.The Big Show was obviously happy with what he had done.

"The Big Show showing no remorse for what he has done as he walks backstage.What a cold son of a bitch" J.R snapped.

At the hospital Valerie was taken to the intensive care.Extensive surgery was performed to heal the internal injuries and her breathing problems.Valerie had 5 broken ribs and she was in alot of pain but that wasn't the worst to her.The worst was that she was told she wouldn't be able to wrestle in a while.

A/N : And Valerie has done it again,she seems to be good at getting hurt lol.Please read and review.


	79. Confusion and Consequences

Raw : 27-05-2002.

Valerie swore as she stumbled into the building,she had told her father that she was fine and that she was able to come to the building again but he refused to let her come.He told her she'd be alot safer at the hotel and he left without her.Valerie had waited until her father was gone and had immediately called a cab.

She wasn't very comfortable,she was in alot of pain and her ribs were heavily taped up so she couldn't bend down but she would make do.She was currently sneaking through the hallway,making her way to Lita's lockerroom.Valerie made it to the door and knocked.When Lita opened the door her eyes widened in shock.

"Valerie?" Lita asked.

Valerie passed Lita and walked into the room.She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Lita was alone.

"Valerie,what are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Ssshh,no one knows I'm here,at least I hope no one knows" Valerie said.

Valerie sat down on Lita's sofa and carefully stretched her arms and legs.

"You should be at the hotel,young lady" Lita said sternly.

"Ugh,you sound like my father" Valerie said.

"You're hurt,you shouldn't be here" Lita said.

Valerie made an exasperated sound and Lita knew she wasn't going to listen.Lita sat down next to Valerie.

"How are you feeling?" Lita asked.

"I'm fine" Valerie lied.

The truth was every part of her body hurt like hell and it showed,Lita saw straight through Valerie's lie and said:

"Fine?.How could you be fine?.You got Side Walk Slammed by the Big Show"

"Oh that?.That wasn't very smart,was it?" Valerie said with a nervous laugh.

"You're damn right it wasn't very smart.It was stupid.I'm really worried about you" Lita said.

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"Because you keep getting into a whole lot of trouble causing you a whole lot of pain" Lita said.

"So?.It's just a little pain" Valerie said,trying to sound nonchalant.

"You can't be serious.He broke all 5 of your ribs,you had and still have massive internal injuries and one of your ribs punctured your lung.How can that cause 'just a little pain'?" Lita asked.

"Look…I was in alot of pain when it happened but I'm not right now.My ribs are healing very nicely,the massive internal injuries you talked about were not as massive as everyone says and they're clearing up by the day and my rib is no longer puncturing my lung.I'm fine" Valerie said.

Lita looked away,obviously very concerned with Valerie's well being.Valerie put her arms around Lita and said:

"Lita,why are you taking this so serious?.I'm not and I was the one underneath all that weight.If anyone should be frowning,it should be me.But I'm not because it's not that big of a deal.I knew what would happen to me if I got into the ring with the Big Show and I still got into the ring,it was my own fault and I suffered the consequences" Valerie said sincerely.

"You can't blame this on yourself" Lita said.

"I'm not,I'm just saying: I knew it would happen and I accepted it when I got into the ring" 

Valerie smiled and said:

"One of these days you and I will have a girl's night out,we'll be sitting in some fancy restaurant together having a conversation over a nice long meal and I'll say:"Hey remember that time I got into the ring with the Big Show, boy that was a hoot".And we'll both laugh"

"I don't know" Lita said.

"Trust me" Valerie said.

"I do trust you,I just don't trust the Big Show" Lita said.

Valerie and Lita hugged and Valerie smiled.Someone knocked on the door and Lita broke the hug.

"Lita,your match is up" a voice called.

Lita got up and turned to Valerie.

"I gotta go,are you going to be alright?" Lita asked.

"I'll be fine,you kick Jacqueline's ass and tell her I said hi" Valerie said.

Lita smiled and walked out of the room,closing the door behind her.Valerie sat back and tried to relax her body as she closed her eyes.The pain in her abdomen and back was bad and constant.The door to the lockerroom swung open and Valerie jumped up.She cried out when she felt the stabbing pain in her body rise to it's maximum.

She felt two strong arms wrapping around her and helping her sit back.She opened her eyes and looked straight into a pair of sparkling green ones.She tried to shy away from him and tell him that he shouldn't but found that she couldn't.He was gently stroking her back and it was soothing away the pain.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Valerie said.

"Sorry if I scared you" Jeff said.

"You didn't,I was just startled that's all" Valerie said,pulling away from him.

The pain in her back told her not to move but she ignored it.She got up but Jeff gently pulled her back onto the couch again.

"You stay put,I'll get up" Jeff whispered.

Jeff got up and stepped away from the sofa.

"Lita isn't here,she's..." Valerie said.

"I know,I was looking for Matt" Jeff said.

"I don't where he is,I haven't seen him" Valerie said.

"I know you're gonna think this is bull-shit and you probably don't wanna hear it but I just wanna say that I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry.I love you with all my heart and I think you're the most gorgeous woman on Earth" Jeff said.

"Then why did you call me ugly?" Valerie asked.

"I was angry,I didn't mean it,you know you're not ugly" Jeff said.

"Do I?" Valerie asked.

Jeff frowned and Valerie continued.

"All this time I convinced myself that it didn't matter what I saw in the mirror as long as you thought I was pretty, as long as you thought I was beautiful,hearing you call me ugly tore all that apart,it made me miserable up to the point where I didn't wanna live anymore" Valerie said,tears welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't try to..." Jeff said shocked.

"No,but the feeling was there" Valerie said "I can't deal with it Jeff,first you call me beautiful,then you call me ugly and now all of a sudden I'm beautiful again"

"I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Don't say that,you're only saying that to make me feel guilty" Valerie snapped.

"I'm saying it because it's true.I love you" Jeff said softly.

"I love you too" Valerie said "I just don't know what to think anymore"

"You have feelings for Brock Lesnar as well,don't you?" Jeff asked,not quite able to take the accusing tone out of his voice.

"I don't know,I think I do" Valerie said.

There was a short silence until Jeff said:

"I understand if you need time to think about all this,just know that you're gorgeous and that I love you no matter what you do"

Valerie nodded and watched as Jeff left the room.She sat back and wiped her eyes.About a minute later the door opened again and Valerie frowned.Now who could that be?.Valerie's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

A/N : A slightly shorter chapter this time,read and review please.


	80. A New Enemy

Raw : 27-05-2002 continuation.

Valerie desperately tried to get away as the Big Show approached her but it was no use.Valerie whimpered as the Big Show's hand closed around her throat.She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and could vaguely hear the Big Show talk.

"Maybe now you'll take me a little bit more seriously" the Big Show said,lightly kissing Valerie on the lips.

Then mercifully everything went black.

***

"Look Trish,I really need to get back to my lockerroom.Valerie's probably waiting for me" Lita said.

"Oh sure,tell firebird I said hi" Trish said before walking away.

"Sister golden hair" Lita grumbled at Trish's retreating back.

Lita knew it was childish to make such a big deal out of a nickname but who was Trish to give Valerie a nickname already.Lita shook her head as she walked on and frowned as she arrived at her lockerroom,the door was open.

"Val?" Lita called,stepping into the room.

Lita gasped when she saw Valerie laying on the floor,unconscious.She squealed as she saw blood coming from Valerie's mouth.Her squeal attracted the attention of a security guard who immediately called an ambulance when he saw what was going on.

Lita cried as she sat next to Valerie,waiting for the ambulance.Lita didn't even notice when Jeff and Matt came into the room,she didn't feel it when Taker roughly pulled her away from Valerie,all she knew was that Valerie was hurt.Matt comforted Lita while Valerie was taken to the ambulance on a stretcher for the second time.Jeff was forced to stay at the building while Taker went with Valerie in the ambulance.

Taker couldn't believe it,he hadn't even known she was there until he heard a security guard mention her name. She wasn't suppose to be there,she should never have been there,why was she there?.He didn't find the answer,all he found was more questions.

Wednesday : 29-05-2002

Sara sighed as she looked at Valerie sitting next to her.They were at the ranch and Jim Ross was on the verge of interviewing Valerie.Valerie caught Sara looking at her and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing,I was just thinking" Sara said.

"Remember not to strain yourself too much,you are pregnant" Valerie joked.

Sara playfully ruffled Valerie's hair and they both laughed.Sara looked down at her slight belly,she was only three months pregnant but it was already very obvious.Valerie had been thrilled when she heard,she was going to have a baby brother or baby sister and she loved it.

Valerie wasn't worried about the interview,J.R had assured her that he would only be asking basic questions and that she didn't have to answer them if she didn't want to. The camera was turned on and J.R started the interview.

"Sara,Valerie,I wanna thank you both for inviting me into your home.Valerie,the main question on everybody's mind right now is how are you?.How are you feeling?" J.R asked.

"I'm doing okay,my ribs were reinjured and they are still very painful but the internal injuries that I suffered at the hands of the Big Show are practically gone and my lungs are no longer an issue,so..." Valerie said.

"What was going through your mind when you stepped into the ring with the Big Show?" J.R asked.

"My intention when I got into the ring wasn't to fight the Big Show,I'd be nuts if that would be the case,my intention was to distract him long enough for my father to get up and defend himself,I don't why I thought I'd be able to pull it off but I was quite desperate" Valerie said.

"What was your father's response to you getting into the ring on Raw?" J.R asked.

"He was furious,I thought the scoldings I had gotten before were bad but they were nothing compared to the scolding I got out of this.I guess what hurt the most about the whole thing is that he was very disappointed in me,he said he thought I knew better than that" Valerie said,with a certain amount of pain in her voice.

"Surely he knows you were trying to help him?" J.R asked.

"He does know and he does appreciate it but the consequences of some of my actions are too big for him to accept it,he doesn't want me to get hurt,he'd rather get hurt himself,that's why he always tells me to stay out of it" Valerie said "Wauw,that doesn't really vouch for my intelligence does it?"

"I think you are a very intelligent young lady,I also think drastic times call for drastic measures.You saw your father getting beaten and you weren't going to stand for it,I admire that alot" J.R said.

"Thank you" Valerie said.

"Don't get me wrong,I wish something like that never would have happened to you but I understand where you're coming from.Can you tell us what happened when you were attacked by the Big Show the second time?" J.R asked.

"He came into Lita's lockerroom,I still don't know how he knew I was in there,and he grabbed me by the neck. I'm not entirely sure what happened after that but I do know that he punched me in my stomach several times. Everything went black almost immediately so I couldn't see but I didn't have to,I could feel my ribs breaking all over again and I guess he noticed it too because he let go right after that and dropped me to the ground.He said something to me but I don't quite remember what he said.I guess it wasn't important anyway" Valerie said.

"I hardly think it was" J.R agreed.

"I just wanna say something to the Big Show if I may" Valerie said.

"Yes of course" J.R said.

"Big Show,if you're watching this and you probably are,I just want you to know that you can side walk slam me,breaking all my ribs and laugh at me for it,you can attack me again,reinjure my ribs and laugh at me for it but you have always been and will always be nothing but a joke,so you can laugh at me all you want to but I will always be laughing harder" Valerie said.

Valerie smiled and waved at the camera as the interview came to an end.The camera was turned off and Valerie took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your time,it's good to see you still have your sense of humor at times like these" J.R said.

"Thank you J.R" Valerie said.

J.R said goodbye to both Valerie and Sara and left along with the camera crew.Valerie sighed and smiled as she turned to Sara.Valerie stopped smiling when she saw the frown on Sara's face.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Sara asked.

"Am I sure _what_ was a good idea?" Valerie asked.

"Talking to the Big Show like that" Sara said.

"I don't know,I'm not backing down that's for sure" Valerie said.

"You should be" Sara said.

"But I'm not,the Big Show still scares me but no one uses me as a doormat" Valerie said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised,you're a Texan _and _a Calloway,that means double trouble" Sara said.

"Hey" Valerie said but she was smiling.

Raw : 03-06-2002.

"Oh my god" Valerie cried.

On the monitor Steve Austin had just urinated on Arn Anderson.Valerie scrunched up her face but couldn't help but laugh._Poor guy,_Valerie thought still laughing.Valerie whirled around when someone entered the room and smiled when she saw her uncle coming in with two cups of coffee.

Kane had seen what the Big Show had done to Valerie and he had been furious.After the second attack by the Big Show,Kane had decided that though he wasn't fit to wrestle he was certainly fit to protect his niece.He smiled as he saw her sitting there and handed her the coffee.

"One large cup of chocolate raspberry coffee" Kane said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's with the face?" Valerie asked.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Kane asked.

"You've never even tried it,it's delicious I can assure you" Valerie said.

Kane didn't seem convinced so Valerie handed him the cup and he took a sip.Kane shook his head and Valerie sighed.She took the cup back and said:

"You don't know what good coffee is"

"You stick to your coffee,I'll stick to mine" Kane said.

Valerie smiled and turned back to the monitor.Steven Richards was taking on Bradshaw.Valerie didn't like Bradshaw much since he was always leering at her and making sexistic comments but she hated Steven Richards,so if she was rooting for anybody she was rooting for Bradshaw.Bradshaw beat Steven Richards, Justin Credible and Crash Holly to become the Hardcore Champion.

Next up was X-pac vs Goldust for a spot in the N.W.O.Valerie didn't care who won,she dislike X-pac but she didn't know Goldust so it didn't matter._Damn N.W.O._

After the match several clips came on,including one featuring Matt and Jeff.Jeff talked about how they weren't living for the moment anymore and how they weren't extreme.Matt asked him what he was up to and Jeff said he would see.Kane noted the tense expression on Valerie's face and got up from where he was sitting.He sat down next to her and put one of his massive arms around her shoulders.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kane asked.

"No...yes...I'm just so confused right now,one moment he tells me he wants me,the next I'm ugly and now..." Valerie said,not finishing the sentence.

"Jeff Hardy is a nutcase if he thinks you're ugly but I don't think he does" Kane said.

"I know,I know,he was angry"

"He was an idiot but call it what you want" Kane said.

Valerie smiled at that.

"What do I do now?" Valerie asked.

"What you need to do is to find out how you feel about him,not to mention how you feel about Brock Lesnar" Kane said.

"You know about that?" Valerie asked.

"Muchkin,everybody knows about that" Kane said.

"Oh" Valerie said.

Kane ruffled Valerie's hair and kissed her on the side of the head.Valerie smiled and looked at the monitor again.It was time for Trish's bra and panties match against Terri.Trish beat Terri but was attacked by Molly after the match.Molly ended up at the short end of the stick when Trish knocked Molly out.Valerie smirked.

"Larger than life my ass" Valerie muttered.

"What was that,munchkin?" Kane asked.

"Oh nothing" Valerie said.

Trish walked up the ramp and Valerie got up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Trish" Valerie said.

"I don't know about that,munchkin" Kane said.

"Don't worry,the Big Show isn't even here" Valerie said,as she walked out.

Valerie walked into the hallway and saw Trish walking to her.

"Hey firebird" Trish said,smiling.

"Hey Trish" Valerie said.

"Did you see my match?" Trish asked.

"It's never much of a match when you're facing Terri but yeah I saw" Valerie said.

"I got Molly good didn't I?"

Valerie giggled and said:

"You sure did"

"Trish Stratus,you miserable tart,you ought to be ashamed of yourself" a British accented voice called through the hallway.

"You...you...prostitute" Molly screeched causing both Valerie and Trish to cringe and giggle at the same time.

William and Molly reached the two women standing in the hallway and William looked at Trish.

"You're a foul young lady for presenting yourself in this manner" William spat.

"Is she truly?.You'd think when you see something foul you wont wanna look at it anymore,you've glanced at her about 20 times already" Valerie cut in.

William turned to Valerie and said:

"I would have expected better of you Valerie but I was obviously mistaking.Come miss Holly,we shall leave these two by themselves"

William and Molly left and Valerie and Trish burst into a fit of giggles.

"Those two are priceless" Valerie said.

Trish and Valerie both let out a deep sigh.

"Well,I better go" Trish said "I can't walk around like this forever"

"Okay,bye Trish" Valerie said.

"Bye firebird" Trish said.

Valerie walked into the hallway and headed for her lockerroom.Along the way she passed a small cubborn,a cubborn with a pile of paper on top of it,a cubborn she failed to notice,she walked straight into it and everything on it fell off.

Valerie managed to catch some of it but the rest was sent sprawling all over the floor.Valerie swore loudly as she put what she had in her hands back on the cubborn and kneeled down to pick the rest up.While she was doing this she was approached by Paul Heyman,followed closely by a camera.

"Valerie,Valerie,Valerie,you never cease to amaze me" Heyman said in a soft voice.

"And why is that?" Valerie asked while she put the rest of the paper on the cubborn.

"I think you know why" Heyman said,still in the same voice.

Valerie finished what she was doing and turned to Heyman.

"As much as I love guessing games,I really wish you'd get to the point" Valerie said.

"You and Brock Lesnar,that's my point" Heyman hissed.

"Oh dear,jealous are you?" Valerie asked.

"Worried is more like it.You're up to something,you have some kind of control over Brock,I mean why else would he pick you over me?" Heyman asked.

Valerie let out a short laugh and then turned serious.

"Let's see,you're fat,hairy and smelly…"

The fans cheered as Heyman looked away annoyed.

"What?" the King cried laughing.

"Mr Heyman is being put in his place" J.R said.

"I'm curvy,smooth and I smell good,you do the maths" Valerie said,displaying a confidence she didn't really have.

The fans cheered and whistled as Heyman said:

"I was referring to the fact that he seems to have chosen your incompetent advice over my sheer brilliance"

"Oh please" Valerie said.

"Are you claiming otherwise?" Heyman asked.

"Well yes,as a matter of fact I am.You're not brilliant,you're nothing but a leech.You suck the life out of anything you can get your hands on and if I can convince Brock to stay away from you than don't think I wont" Valerie said.

"Are you suggesting that he should set out on his own?" Heyman sneered.

"I'm suggesting that you shouldn't be his manager" Valerie retorted.

"Oh and I suppose you would make a better manager" Heyman said.

"Hey I didn't say that you dogsnot…" Valerie snapped as her hereditary temper flared.

Heyman looked furious but Valerie ignored it.

"…but maybe I would.At least I paid my dues"

"You paid nothing,your father's the one that paid your dues".

"I got into the middle of the ring and I went up against some of the biggest and baddest guys in the business and no…I didn't win all of those matches and during the ones I did win I had help but at least I tried.What have you ever done in the middle of the ring except for whining and crying?" Valerie asked.

"You really don't seem to realize who you're talking to.I'm not just Paul E. Heyman,I'm Paul E.Dangerously" Heyman said in a menacing voice,moving his really close as he said that last word.

Valerie was unfazed and said:

"Yeah,200 pounds ago"

The fans cheered and laughed as did Lawler and Ross.

"You'll be eating those words soon enough Calloway.You wait and see" Heyman said.

Suddenly the Undertaker came over and he stood behind Paul Heyman.Heyman could see in Valerie's eyes that he was there and he slowly turned around.He looked scared as he left in a hurry.Valerie smiled at her father and said:

"Hi dad"

Undertaker smiled and left after nodding at her.Just before he was gone she heard him say:

"200 pounds ago"

Undertaker chuckled and Valerie smiled.Valerie than knew that things were cool between them which was something she had been worried about.She looked at her father as he disappeared out of sight and sighed.It was time to go back to the lockerroom,her uncle was probably getting worried.

Valerie turned around to walk away when she found herself face to face with a man about two inches smaller than her.She had never met him but she knew who he was.Valerie went to sidestep him but he wouldn't let her,he stared at her in an eerie way.

"What do you want?" Valerie asked,severely irritated.

He didn't answer,he just stared at her.

"If you don't have anything to say just let me pass" Valerie said.

Valerie went to sidestep him again but this time he grabbed her arm.She yelped as he gave her upperarm a vicious squeeze.

"Benoit" Kane's rumbling voice called.

Chris Benoit let go of Valerie's arm and smirked at her before walking off.Kane walked to Valerie and put his arms around her.

"Are you alright munchkin?" Kane asked.

Valerie smiled and nodded.She was fine but if Chris Benoit had decided to make her his target,how much longer would she be fine?.She forced herself to shrug it off as she and her uncle walked back to her lockerroom.Her father was set to face Tommy Dreamer and they were just in time to see it.

Taker defeated Dreamer and Valerie almost threw up when he threw Dreamer's vomit all over Dreamer.Valerie's eyes widened as she saw Jeff Hardy kicking her father into Tommy Dreamer and into the vomit.Valerie's expression turned sad as she saw the enraged look on her father's face,someone was going to pay and that person was going to pay dearly.

A/N : Chapter 80,congratulations to me lol.Please read and review.


	81. No One Messes With A Calloway

Raw : 10-06-2002.

Taker sighed as he watched his daughter standing at ringside,she still wasn't in any shape to wrestle but she had insisted on being at ringside for Trish Stratus' match against Ivory.Taker was worried about his daughter's health,she said she was alright but he knew better.

It had been Valerie's birthday on the sixth and the Rock had managed to smuggle her into the building during Smackdown.Valerie had received tons of present from her friends and she loved all the attention she was getting,Taker had given Valerie a golden bracelet and a golden pendant and she wore both of them wherever she went just like he wore his eagle pendant wherever he went.

Taker smirked as he watched his daughter punch Ivory in the head.Trish went for the cover and scored the 1,2,3.Taker smirked,not because of Trish's win but because of what his daughter did,she packed quite a punch,he found that out first hand on several occasions.

***

Valerie smiled as she and Trish walked up the ramp,she didn't feel bad about interfering in the match,Ivory got what she deserved._Serves her right for being such a bitch._Valerie's smile faded as she saw the huge man approach her and Trish.The Big Show ignored Trish and went straight for Valerie.He grabbed Val by the neck,intent of reinjuring her and smirked.

"You're tenacious,I gotta hand you that" the Big Show said.

Valerie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her feet come off the ground,she knew the Big Show was going to chokeslam her on the ramp and she knew it was going to hurt.Trish tried to stop the Big Show but he simply pushed her aside and turned his attention back to Valerie.

Suddenly Valerie felt herself falling backwards instead of down,she landed on something soft yet strong and her feet touched the ground again.She opened her eyes and looked straight into Jeff Hardy's eyes.He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.Valerie blinked as she suddenly found it very hard to breathe,she could vaguely hear the fans cheering.

"Jeff...I..." Valerie stammered.

"It's okay,you don't need to say anything" Jeff said softly.

Valerie stared into Jeff's eyes and felt her love for him flooding back,his hateful words tried to break through but all Valerie felt was love.

"Hardy" a harsh voice yelled.

Valerie turned away from Jeff and saw her father storming towards them.Valerie immediately placed herself in front of her father.Taker looked down and his scowl turned into a look of concern.He wrapped his huge arms around her and held her close.Valerie looked up at her father.

"Dad..." Valerie began,feeling the need to explain.

But Taker simply smiled and said:

"You didn't mean for this to happen,I know"

Valerie smiled back at her father and stepped into his embrace.Taker threw a thundering glance at Jeff Hardy, Taker hadn't forgotten about what Hardy had done and he would damn sure get him back for it,on the other hand if his daughter decided to get back with the boy he'd have to accept it.Taker grumbled inwardly as he comforted his daughter.

Raw : 17-06-2002.

Valerie angrily unwrapped the clothing in front of her as she listened to her father trying to talk some sense into her.He was sitting next to her,looking very worried.

"I know you've had fueds in the past but jesus Joyful,the Big Show?" Taker said.

"It wasn't my fault,he attacked me without reason" Valerie said.

"I hardly think so" Taker said.

"Ooh,you're on his side now,are you?" Valerie asked.

"Joyful…" Taker started.

"Maybe I should grow into a 7'2 foot,500 pound hairy,smelly and ugly beast and you'll be on my side again" Valerie snapped.

"This isn't about sides" Taker said.

"It obviously isn't because I haven't seen you on mine for a while" Valerie spat.

Taker sighed but smiled to himself.His head-strong and careless daughter was often causing him alot of stress.He worried about her safety all the time and he would die before he would see her get hurt.He recognized alot of himself in his daughter especially her temper.

"I've always been on your side,I just don't always condone what you do" Taker said.

Valerie wanted to say something and Taker could see in her eyes that it was something foul.

"Those are some colorful words you have in your mind there and I suggest you keep them at bay" Taker warned.

Valerie looked annoyed but she didn't say anything.

"All I'm saying is that you need to start being more careful.The Big Show isn't someone to mess with,not for someone your size" Taker said.

"Thank you for reminding me of that one more time" Valerie said.

"It's true,you may be 6 foot but you weigh less than 120 pounds and it's about time you start acting like it" Taker said.

Valerie looked at her father and said:

"You're just pissed off"

"What?" Taker said.

"You're pissed off because I'm dealing with the Big Show a whole lot better than you dealt with Maven" Valerie said.

The fans cheered and the Undertaker frowned.He got up and towered over her.

"What was that little lady?" Taker asked.

Valerie didn't have the nerve to say it again.

"You heard me" Valerie said.

"Do you have any idea how badly you're testing my patience right now?" Taker asked.

Valerie knew that this was not the time for smart remarks so she kept quiet.The Undertaker looked at his daughter,moved his face closer to hers and said:

"Be careful out there because one day,I'm not going to be there to help you out" Taker said.

Valerie stared at her father as he left.Paul Heyman approached her from behind and Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my lord have mercy,that's all I need" Valerie said.

Heyman stood next to her and was about to say something when Valerie said:

"Earth is full.Go home"

The fans cheered,J.R and Lawler laughed and Heyman decided to ignore the remark.

"He's right you know.You shouldn't be risking that pretty little face against guys like the Big Show.You did get beat up pretty badly" Heyman said.

"And I suppose you could have done better" Valerie said,sarcastically.

"Well as a matter of fact,yes I could have" Heyman said confidently.

"And what would your strategy be than?.Are you gonna stink him into submission?.Or will you just bore him half to death?" Valerie asked,mockingly.

The fans cheered and Ross and Lawler laughed.

"Shoot off your mouth all you want,at least I'm not the one who's in for a whole lot of pain at the hands of the Big Show" Heyman said.

"I'd rather get hurt at the Big Show's hands then to have to listen to you for another second" Valerie said with a smile.

"Yeah that's right,smile,you wont be smiling anymore once the Big Show get's a hold of you" Heyman said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious one more time,Fuck Shit" Valerie spat.

The fans cheered loudly as Valerie smirked.

"You little bitch" Heyman spat.

Valerie smirked even broader and said:

"I am not _a_ bitch,Heyman,I am _the_ bitch.Now if you'll excuse me,I have better things to do than to stand around here listening to your verbal diarrhea"

The fans cheer again as Valerie walked away from Paul leaving him in anger.

"Verbal diarrhea" Lawler said laughing.

"She's a very intelligent young lady and an articulate one at that" J.R said.

Paul then leaves as well muttering something along the lines of:"I'll get you yet, Calloway".Valerie forced herself to calm down as she walked through the hallway,she had to be calm,she had a match to wrestle.Valerie smiled when she thought about her match,she wasn't suppose to have one since she wasn't fully recovered yet but she had managed to talk Vince McMahon,who had beaten Flair for the 100% ownership,into giving it to her.Vince didn't mind seeing her hurt so it hadn't been too hard.

Her father had given her the most trouble,he had insisted she'd call the match off but she had refused,calling upon her rights as an adult.It was a non-title match against Molly Holly,who had beaten Jazz for the title on the previous Raw and Valerie felt she had a point to prove,to Molly,to William Regal but more importantly to her fans.Valerie was astounding to find that she had more than a couple of fans,she had a whole arsenal of them and she loved it.

Valerie swallowed hard when she saw Jeff standing in the hall with his back towards her.She walked to him and stood behind him.

"Hey" she said.

Jeff turned around and smiled.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Getting ready for your match against Raven?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah" Jeff said.

"You kick his ass,okay?" Valerie said.

"I'd do anything for you" Jeff said.

"I'll be going now" Valerie quickly said.

Jeff smiled and said:

"Take care of yourself"

Valerie nodded and walked off.Jeff sighed,maybe there was hope.Valerie was confused,she knew she loved Jeff but she also knew she had feelings for Brock._Time,that's all I need,just time,_Valerie thought,finding this thought immensely calming.Valerie went back to her lockerroom to watch Jeff's match and smiled as she watched Jeff pin Raven for the win.Raven had almost killed Valerie and it was good to see him lose but that wasn't the only reason she was smiling,Jeff had won and Valerie was glad.

***

Taker took on Matt Hardy in a non-title match.Taker dominated Matt during the match until Jeff interfered.Taker knocked Jeff down and went back to beating on Matt while behind him Jeff was taken down.Taker frowned when he heard the commotion behind him and turned around.

Taker's mouth dropped open when he saw Raven standing over Jeff,Raven was smirking at Taker and telling him to keep beating on Matt.

"Son of a..." Taker said.

Taker couldn't finish the sentence,the bile stung his throat as his anger took over him,reddening his vision and making him nauseous.Here was the man who had caused his little girl so much pain,so much anguish and he was smirking at him.

Taker gasped for air as the anger seeped through his veins and before he even knew what he was doing he rushed forward and clotheslined Raven.Taker yanked Raven off the mat and slammed him down in the Last Ride with all the force he could muster.No one messed with his daughter,no one.

A/N : Please review everybody,I need reviews.


	82. A Step Further

Raw : 17-06-2002 continuation.

Valerie silently made her way to the entrance,she had seen what her father did and she loved him all the more for it.When Valerie arrived at the entrance she saw that Molly and William were standing there,waiting for Molly's music.Valerie approached them and smirked when Molly huffed and turned away from her.

"What's the matter Molly?.Does too much class hurt your eyes?" Valerie asked innocently.

"Class?" Molly screeched "you don't have class"

"I do too" Valerie replied,being deliberately childish.

"Young lady,I suggest you take your disgraceful self elsewhere while miss Holly prepares" William said.

"Miss Holly can prepare all she wants she'll never be better than me" Valerie snapped.

Molly's music cued and Molly scowled at Valerie.

"We'll see about that Valerie,we'll see about that" Molly said.

"And remember Molly" Valerie said "pain is inevitable,suffering is optional"

Molly looked confused as she passed through the curtains and when she and William were gone Valerie laughed.

"Joyful"

Valerie whirled around and smiled when she saw her father walking to her.Taker spread his arms and Valerie stepped into his embrace.Taker stroked Valerie's hair and lovingly kissed the top of her head.Valerie broke the hug and looked up at her father.

"Thank you" she said,referring to him beating Raven.

"You're welcome" Taker said.

Valerie's music cued and she smiled.She kissed her father on the cheek and said:

"Don't forget to watch my match"

She bounced over to the curtains and made her way out.As Taker walked into the hallway to head for his lockerroom he chuckled and muttered something that sounded like 'too much sugar'.

***

Valerie smirked as she and Molly circled eachother,this wasn't going to be easy but it was sure as hell going to be fun.They locked up in the center of the ring and Molly got Valerie in a waist lock taking her down to the mat. Valerie got out of it and kicked Molly in the gut,locking on a side headlock.Molly then whipped Valerie off the ropes only to get knocked down by a shoulder block by Valerie.

Valerie put Molly in a full nelson clutch and attempted to force Molly to tap out but just as she was about to William Regal stepped up on the apron and distracted the referee.Valerie let go of Molly and dropkicked Regal to the floor.Molly took advantage of the distraction to roll Valerie up.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Valerie kicked Molly to the outside of the ring and followed her out by sliding underneath the bottom rope.Valerie whipped Molly hard into the steel steps and rolled her back into the ring.Molly came back with a high kick and went for the cover.

1...2 but Valerie kicked out again.

Valerie took Molly down and executed a standing moonsault into a pin.

1...2...but Molly kicked out.

Valerie pulled Molly off the mat and was kicked in the gut.Molly went for the Molly-Go-Round but Valerie caught her in mid air and slammed her down to the mat.While Valerie pounded Molly,Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman came down the ramp and stood there halfway.Valerie gave Molly the Last Ride and went for the cover but William Regal pulled the referee out getting Molly disqualified.

Valerie left the ring and got into William's face.Valerie didn't like what William was telling her so she leveled him with a punch to the head.William stumbled but didn't fall and immediately lunged for Valerie.Brock stopped him and took him down outside the ring.

Time stood still as Brock and Valerie looked eachother in the eyes.Brock smiled at Valerie and Valerie returned the smile as the crowd cheered.Valerie felt very light as she looked into Brock's blue eyes and at that moment nothing else mattered.

King of the Ring : 23-06-2002.

Memphis,Tennessee.

Valerie had done it,she managed to get a title-shot against Molly Holly despite her father's guarantee that Vince McMahon wouldn't give it to her.To Valerie's surprise Vince had given it to her right away,she didn't understand why but she didn't complain.

She whistled a happy tune as she made her way through the hallway,she didn't even think anything could ruin her mood,she was wrong.She scowled as he approached her,she looked around and saw there was no way to go but back and she _wasn't _backing down.She raised her head and tried to walk past him,as she had expected he wouldn't let her and he stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you want now?" Valerie snapped.

"Relax powderpuff,I wont hurt you..." Benoit said,approaching her until his nose hit hers "yet"

Benoit chuckled and walked off.Valerie breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight.She did _not _need another enemy but it seemed she didn't have a choice in the matter.She forced herself to shrug it off as she made her way to her lockerroom,she had to get ready.

***

Valerie sized Molly up as the bell rang._Shouldn't be too difficult._Valerie and Molly locked up and Valerie wrapped Molly in an armbar but the champ reversed it into a roll up.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Molly climbed the top turnbuckle but was sent crashing to the ring when Valerie hit her with a hurricanranna. Valerie went for the Last Ride but Molly fought her off and hit her with a belly to belly suplex.Valerie and Molly continued to tangle,with each using tremendous agility and strength to roll the other woman up.

Valerie came out on top,hitting Molly with the Last Ride and pinning her to become the WWE Women's Champion for the third time.The fans cheered loudly as Valerie squealed in joy.The referee handed her the belt and raised her arm in victory.

Valerie was so ecstatic that she failed to notice the huge man behind her until he grabbed her by the hair from behind.Valerie yelped as she felt herself being whirled around and a huge hand locked around her throat.Her eyes widened as the Big Show smirked,before he could chokeslam her however he was knocked down from behind by a very good friend of Valerie's.

Valerie gasped for air as the Big Show was knocked from the ring and was forced to retreat to the back.Valerie smiled at her friend as he grabbed a microphone and held it to his mouth while the crowd cheered.He was silent for the longest time until finally he spoke.

"Finally the Rock has come back to Memphis" the Rock said.

The fans cheered and the Rock smiled at Valerie.

"Congratulations sweetheart" he said.

Valerie hugged the Rock and he raised her arm much to the delight of the fans.Valerie and the Rock went backstage together and when Valerie went into her lockerroom she was met with a smiling Taker.Valerie ran to him and he lifted her into his arms.He whirled her around and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations joyful" Taker said smiling.

"Thanks dad" Valerie said.

***

Valerie screamed in delight when she realized what had just happened.Brock Lesnar had become the King of the Ring.Valerie ran out of her lockerroom and to the entrance.Brock walked into the back after the match and was met with an ecstatic redhead.Valerie jumped into his arms and he laughed.

"You did it,I knew you would.I'm so proud of you" Valerie said.

Brock put Valerie down and smiled.

"Thank you,my little champion" Brock said.

Valerie chuckled and proudly patted her women's belt.Before either of them knew what was happening their lips approached eachother and they kissed,very softly,very carefully.When they stopped Valerie blushed and Brock smiled.Valerie didn't know if what had just happened was such a good thing,all she knew was that it felt good.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	83. Limericks for the Soul

Raw : 24-06-2002.

Valerie felt good as she stood at the entrance waiting for her music to cue.Raven had gotten fired after he lost to Tommy Dreamer and to Valerie it was a blessing.Valerie glanced over at her tag team partner and saw that she looked very nervous.

"Hey,are you alright?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine I guess" Linda Miles said,smiling slightly.

"You guess?" Valerie questioned.

"What if I screw up?.I don't wanna hold you back" Linda said.

"You wont screw up and you certainly wont hold me back,you're a great athlete,I've seen you wrestle" Valerie said.

"Really?" Linda asked.

Valerie nodded and Linda smiled.Valerie's music cued and she stepped out along with Linda.The match started right away and while Linda and Jackie stood on the apron,Valerie took on Molly.Valerie decked Molly with a harsh clothesline and followed up with a back elbow.Molly got up and fought back and the women exchanged punches,kicks and moves back and forth.

Finally after many tags Valerie found herself in the ring with Jackie and Valerie had her beat until she was attacked from behind by a very annoying,very meddlesome and very big man.The Big Show knocked Valerie down while Jackie distracted the referee.Linda Miles was by no means capable of helping Valerie out and had no choice but to stand by.

Big Show picked Valerie up and threw her over the top rope with ease.Valerie still managed to come out on top so the Big Show decided to take it a step further by chokeslamming Valerie outside of the ring.He rolled Valerie into the ring and walked to the back.Jackie tagged Molly in and Molly went for the cover on an unconscious Valerie.

1...2...but Linda broke the count.

The referee forced Linda back into the corner while Molly went for the pin again.Linda kept the ref busy so he couldn't make the pin.Trish came from the back,hit Molly with a bulldog and draped Valerie over her.Trish left the ring and Linda allowed the ref to turn around.The ref saw the cover and hit the mat.

1...2...3.

Valerie and Linda won the match,despite the Big Show's interference and despite Valerie being unconscious. Valerie was taken backstage after she came to a little and she was immediately taken to a doctor.Taker arrived at the building not long after and Brock hadn't been watching the show,probably because Paul Heyman told him not to.

***

Valerie winced as the icecubes did their job on the back on her head,damn the Big Show,damn him and his NWO.At that moment the Big Show and X-pac were taking on Booker-T and Goldust.Valerie lowered the ice-cube bag and smirked._Time to get even._

X-pac was pounding on Goldust when suddenly the crowd started cheering loudly.The Big Show,who was on the apron looked at the entrance and saw the reason.Valerie Calloway.Valerie walked down the ramp with a determined look on her face.She could see the Big Show looking at her and she smirked.This was one match the NWO wasn't going to win.

Valerie taunted the Big Show until he left his corner to chase her,this left X-pac without a tag partner and as the Big Show followed Valerie around the ring,Goldust hit X-pac with the Shattered Dreams and covered him.The Big Show tried to stop the pinfall but he was too late.Booker-T and Goldust had won the match and Valerie quickly went backstage.

As Valerie ran to her lockerroom she figured the best thing to do was to just get the hell out of the building and back to the hotel.She walked into her lockerroom and grabbed her bag.She was packing her stuff when Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash barged in.Shawn got straight in Valerie's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shawn spat.

Valerie didn't say anything as Shawn continued to berate her.

"Huh?.You must have some kind of death wish or something cause you just got yourself into a whole heap of trouble,lady.What were you doing out there?" Shawn asked angrily.

Valerie just stood there and didn't say anything.Her silence didn't help as it only served to make him angrier.

"Answer me you little slut" Shawn snapped.

"I got nothing to answer for.I did what I had to do" Valerie said.

"Bull-shit.You need to stay out of our business that's what you need to do" Shawn snarled.

"The Big Show got what he deserved" Valerie retorted.

Shawn backed off and Nash stood in front of Valerie.Valerie is by no means small but Nash towered over her.

"Good god" J.R said.

"I think Valerie needs to get out of there" the King said.

But Valerie wasn't budging.Nash looked down at her while his eyes darkened  in lust.

"I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into,little girl.You just pissed off a 7'2 foot,500 pound man who can snap you in two like a little twig" Nash spat.

"I'm not scared of the Big Show" Valerie lied.

"No?.You should be.You stepped into the ring with him once and it ended very bad for you,I suggest you don't put yourself in that situation again" Nash said.

"Thanks for the warning but I didn't put myself in that situation to begin with" Valerie said.

"Oh really?" Shawn asked.

"I put myself in the situation of being attacked by him.He didn't attack me,he demolished me and he chose to do so.I know it wasn't smart to get into the ring with him and I never said it was but it was the only thing I could think of to get his attention away from my father" Valerie said.

"I think Taker can take care of himself" Nash scoffed.

"That doesn't mean I care any less" Valerie said.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing,I'm not hoping to accomplish anything.I'm retaliating,that's all.The Big Show cost me alot,all I did was cost him a lousy tag team match" Valerie spat.

Nash now got ticked off.

"That match was important to us you little bitch" 

"You call me a bitch like that's a bad thing.I didn't choose to start a vendetta with the Big Show,he forced me into it,well if it's a war he wants,it's a war he gets" 

#Nash:"You dare…".

#Valerie:"Dared and did.What are you gonna do about it?".

That's when the Big Show and X-pac came barging in but at that same time,the Undertaker,Brock Lesnar, Booker-T and Goldust came into the room.Valerie wisely stepped behind her father and the two groups stared eachother down.

After a while they parted without a fight.Brock affectionately stroked Valerie's cheek and walked off as Booker-T and Goldust left as well.Valerie walked through the hall next to her father with a camera right behind them,she knew he was pissed off at her for endangering herself and he refused to say anything.She just glanced at him every now and again hoping to see the irritation and anger slide off his face.All he gave her were harsh glares making her look away.After a while he stopped and let loose his own temper as he asked:

"Whatever possessed you to challenge them like that?"

"Dad,I…" Valerie began.

"You were stupid and naïve to think you would come out of there in one piece with the way you were talking to them" Taker snapped.

"But I…" Valerie said.

"For once I would like to see you controlling that temper of yours long enough to stop and think about what you're doing" Taker said,interrupting Valerie again.

"I knew exactly what I was doing" Valerie said.

The Undertaker glared at Valerie harshly making her shift uncomfortably.

"You don't seem to realize the scale of your foolishness here" Taker said.

"You don't have to patronize me" Valerie said with a small voice.

"Yes I do because it seems to be the only thing that gets through to you" Taker said.

"If you're so disappointed in me why did you even bother to help me out?" Valerie asked.

"Because you're my daughter.Don't you get it?" Taker yelled "You're my flesh and blood,you mean more to me than anything in the world and here you are risking your well-being against guys twice your size"

Taker forced himself to calm down.

"I want you to stay out of trouble because if you dont you'll get hurt.You wanna fight someone?.Go fight Spike Dudley but stay away from the Big Show" Taker said.

Valerie was now getting angry herself.

"No I wont" Valerie said through clenched teeth.

"What was that,young lady?" Taker asked,narrowing his eyes.

"I'm tired of hearing you tell me how disappointed you are in me.I did what I had to do and if you can't deal with that than don't help.Don't help,don't care,don't even think about it.Who needs you anyway?" Valerie yelled.

"You are not risking your health over some dispute you have with him" Taker snapped.

"You can't stop me" Valerie said.

"Oh but I can.I'm going over to Vince McMahon's office right now and I'm gonna get him to fire you" Taker said, turning to walk away.

"No" Valerie yelled "If you do that I'll never talk to you again"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe,so be it" Taker said.

Valerie felt her anger getting worse and worse until she could barely see,before she knew what she was doing she flew at her father and attacked him.She hit and kicked him with amazing speed and agility.He grabbed her arms but she kicked him in the shins and executed a kick straight to the mid-section making him cringe in pain. With pain in his heart,and his mid-section,he grabbed his daughter and flung her into the wall with as little strength as he could.She fell into the wall and sat down on the floor silently.Taker sat down as well while holding his ribs,she had obviously bruised one of his ribs.They stared at eachother as they sat opposite of eachother. After a while Taker spoke:

"I will never underestimate you again"

Valerie smiled but turned serious and said so silently it was almost a whisper:

"Please don't get me fired dad,this is what I wanna do"

Undertaker looked at her and then moved towards her.He sat next to her on the floor.

"Tell you what…I'll make you a deal.You stay out of trouble and keep yourself safe and I wont try to get you fired. Deal?" Taker asked.

Taker held out his large hand and Valerie put her small hand in it.She smiled as she said:

"Deal"

"Good.Wanna say it together?" Taker asked.

"Yeah" Valerie said.

"Extinguish concupiscent fires,

Eliminate lustful desires;

Give patience and love,

A plentitude of

What humble obeying requires.

Oh strengthen my efforts to rule

My passions and help me to cool

Attractions to sin,

Then help me begin

Considering virtue a jewel.

Oh Lord,I can prove intellectual,

A doctor,profoundly effectual,

Whose teachings are sure

If YOU keep me pure

With thoughts that are wholly asexual" Taker and Valerie said at the same time.

Valerie smiled as the crowd cheered.Valerie and Taker adopted these limericks when Valerie was 9 for one very simple reason,anger management.They helped them keep their tempers in check though neither of them knew why.

"There's a slightly shorter and funnier version of that one" Valerie said.

"What's that?" Taker asked.

"This limerick's for purging my sin,

Ousting lust and desire from within,

Which leaves oodles of space

For agape and grace,

Plus humility,virtue and gin" Valerie said.

Valerie giggled and Taker laughed.

"Now will you pick me up or shall I pick you up?" Taker asked.

"Oh,I'll pick you up" Valerie said.

Taker laughed as Valerie got up,grabbed hold of his hand and started trying to pull him up.She didn't have much success and she ended up falling down again next to him when he pulled on her arm.They were both laughing.

"It's probably best if you pick me up" Valerie said laughing.

"You think?" Taker said laughing as well.

Taker got up,extended his hand to his daughter and as she took it he gently pulled her to her feet.As they walked through the hall Valerie commented:

"I kicked you pretty hard,though,right?"

Taker laughed and put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.His stubborn little know-it-all.He didn't know how he was going to keep her safe but he'd fight for her,he knew that much.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	84. Closing A Chapter

A/N : Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been very busy these last few days,so...Enjoy Chapter 84.

Raw : 01-07-2002.

Valerie frowned as Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman made their way down to the ring.No doubt Heyman was going to shoot his mouth off about how he and Brock were going to annihilate everybody.Valerie smiled when she saw Brock standing there next to Heyman,she knew Brock for who he truly was,a powerful yet gentle man.

She blushed when she remembered the kiss they had shared and found herself aching to see him.She didn't know how she felt about Jeff,she loved him for sure but she didn't know if she was _in_ love with him anymore. Valerie sighed as she watched Ric Flair come out and challenge Brock to a match._Poor deluded guy,he'll never beat Brock._

Valerie lazily stretched her arms and yawned.She had gotten up very early that morning to train with her father and because of this she was dead tired.She still had a title-defense against Ivory and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Valerie watched Brock taking on Ric Flair as she gathered her stuff to head for the make-up room.As Valerie had expected Flair didn't stand a chance against Brock and he was pinned after the F5.Valerie walked out of the room and into the hallway.She would get herself fixed up by the make-up lady and then she would get ready for her match.

***

Ivory scowled as she saw Valerie smirking at her,that infuriating smirk.Ivory's blood boiled as she circled Valerie._She can smirk all she wants,tonight I'm going home with the title,_Ivory thought bringing a smirk to her own face.

Ivory slapped Valerie in the face only to receive a harsh slap in return.Ivory swore as she picked herself off the mat and charged at Valerie.Ivory took Valerie down to the mat with an armdrag and kicked Valerie down when she tried to get up.Ivory rolled Valerie up.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Ivory pulled Valerie up only to be whipped into the ropes and clotheslined to the mat.Valerie backbodydropped Ivory and went for the pin.

1...2...but Ivory kicked out.

Valerie picked Ivory up and Ivory immediately chopped away at her a number of times.Valerie fired back with a sunset flip and a pin.

1...2...but Ivory kicked out.

Ivory knocked Valerie down with a clothesline and then scooped her up and gave her a backbreaker and then a series of elbows to the back.The fans got to their feet and booed when Shawn Michaels casually strolled down to the ring.Valerie saw him and frowned,what the hell was he doing there?.

Ivory tried to sneak up on Valerie but Valerie turned around and kicked her in the face.Valerie turned back to Shawn,who had gotten into the ring,only to receive a kick in the face from him.Valerie went down hard and Ivory covered her.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

Shawn swore loudly as Valerie countered a back suplex and hit Ivory with the Last Ride to retain her title. Valerie scowled at Shawn as he walked backwards up the ramp._Bastard._

***

Valerie winced as she looked in the mirror,she had a nasty looking bruise on her cheek caused by Shawn Michaels' sweet chin music.Why the referee didn't disqualify Ivory right away she would never know.Valerie sighed as she turned away from the mirror and jumped a foot into the air when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie called nervously.

"It's me joyful" an irritated voice said.

Valerie walked to the door and opened it,her father walked past her into the room and turned to face her.

"I trust you are aware of who I'm facing tonight?" Taker asked.

"I am" Valerie said.

"And you're okay with that?" Taker asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Valerie asked.

"This is Jeff Hardy we're talking about,isn't it?" Taker asked.

"Yeah,it is.I haven't quite figured out what my feelings towards him are yet" Valerie said.

Taker studied his daughter's face for a few seconds.

"I think you have" Taker stated sitting down on the sofa.

Valerie looked confused so Taker explaned.

"I think you're head over heels in love with Brock Lesnar but you don't wanna tell Jeff because you feel sorry for him" Taker said.

"That's ridiculous" Valerie spat.

"My advise,whether you want it or not,is to let Jeff go,if you don't love him let him go,I don't want you to be unhappy and if you keep clinging to something you don't want you're going to be" Taker stated.

Both Valerie and Taker scrunched up their faces.Valerie couldn't believe what she was hearing and Taker couldn't believe he just said that.

"I guess you're right,I should be honest about what I feel,Jeff deserves that" Valerie said.

Taker nodded and got up,he walked to his daughter,kissed her on her forehead and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna get out of here before I start spitting out more crap,I'll see ya later babygirl" Taker said.

"Bye dad" Valerie said laughing.

Taker left and Valerie sighed,not long after there was another knock on the door.Valerie got up and opened it.

"Did you forg..." Valerie started,but stopped when she saw who it was.

Valerie's heart fluttered as she looked into Brock Lesnar's sparkling blue eyes.Brock smiled and stepped past Valerie as she stepped aside.Valerie closed the door and smiled broadly.Brock stepped to Valerie and they embraced before kissing eachother on the lips.Valerie couldn't help herself as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly she broke the kiss and pulled back,Brock looked confused and Valerie gently caressed his face.

"I'm sorry,I can't" Valerie said.

"Why not?" Brock asked.

"Because I need to tell Jeff first,I owe him that much" Valerie said,turning away.

"You don't owe him anything,not after what he said to you" Brock said.

Valerie turned back to Brock and he could see the pain in her eyes,she had to do this her own way and he had to respect that.Brock sighed and smiled at Valerie,he'd give her space and time if that was what she needed.

Raw : 08-07-2002.

"Valerie" a female voice called.

Valerie turned around and smiled when she saw a brightly smiling Matt and Lita walking to her.

"Hey Matt,hey Lolita" Valerie greeted.

"Hey sister golden hair" Lita said "Listen,we wanna talk to you about..."

"Jeff" Valerie finished for her.

Lita nodded and Valerie said:

"Guys,what happens between me and Jeff is between me and Jeff,you have to learn that it's none of your concern,I know that you're both worried but Jeff is a grown man and he can handle his own affairs"

"We know that,we just hate seeing you and Jeff apart" 

Valerie didn't say anything,she just looked away and sighed.Lita took this as a sign to back off.

"We'll leave it up to you and Jeff,just know that if you ever want to talk,I'm here" Lita said.

Valerie smiled and hugged Lita.They broke the hug and parted ways.Valerie sighed as she walked through the hallway,that had been very inconvenient.Speaking of which.Valerie frowned when she saw Jackie Gayda and Christopher Nowinski talking to Coach in the hallway with a camera right there.Valerie snorted as she walked by but Coach had different ideas.

"Valerie,could I get your opinion on something?" Coach asked.

Valerie stopped and said:

"My opinion on what?"

"Your opinion on me and my success" Jackie Gayda said in a haughty voice.

"You're success?" Valerie asked laughing "What success?"

Jackie scowled and said:

"You're just jealous of all the attention I'm getting"

"Really?.I take it you've been getting alot of attention?" Valerie asked.

"Oh yeah,loads of attention" Jackie said,obviously lying.

"I can always tell when you're lying,you're lips move" Valerie said.

"Well,at least I'm beautiful.It's a sad day when even your boyfriend thinks you're ugly" Jackie said.

Valerie visibly flinched at that remark and Jackie smiled a triumphant smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me,I have to go to the bathroom" Jackie said before turning to walk off.

"When you get to the bathroom,you will see a sign that says: "Ladiesroom".Pay no heed to it.Go right on in" Valerie said but she was obviously hurt.

Jackie scowled and went to attack Valerie but Chris Nowinski stepped in and stood across Valerie.Before he could say anything Valerie said:

"And your sorry-ass opinion would be…?"

"You are pathetic,the only one who's sorry around here is you with your little girl attitude"

Chris Nowinski made mocking child noises and he and Jackie Gayda laughed.Valerie then proceeded to punch Nowinski straight in the mouth.

"Does that feel like anything a little girl would do?" Valerie sneered.

Nowinski was about to attack Valerie when suddenly a very big man stepped in.Brock stared Nowinski down and Nowinski backed away.

"It's real brave to pick on a lady with the two of you,how about we settle this in some tag-team action?.You and your bitch against me and Valerie" Brock said.

"You got it" Jackie screeched.

Valerie and Brock left and Nowinski and Jackie were left behind.

"We'll get them Chris,don't you worry" Jackie said.

Nowinski didn't even hear her,he smirked and said:

"Feisty little lady that Valerie Calloway is"

Jackie stared at Nowinski in disbelief and huffed as she walked away to get ready for the match.

***

Valerie walked down to the ring with a focused look on her face,she was going to get that hideous Jackie Gayda for saying what she had said.Brock Lesnar came out and to Valerie's surprise Paul Heyman was right there with him.She hadn't thought Heyman would agree to being there.

Nowinski and Brock started the match and Nowinski got into a footbal stance.Brock frowned and did the same but Nowinski quickly ran to his corner and tagged Jackie in.Brock tagged Valerie in and she and Jackie started the match.Valerie picked Jackie apart until Nowinski took a cheap shot at her and elbowed her in the face.Valerie went down allowing Jackie to choke her in the middle of the ring.

When it looked as though Valerie was going to get up Jackie tagged Nowinski in and he took over.Nowinski elbowed Valerie to the mat and smirked down at her.Suddenly Nowinski found himself flying through the air and landing hard on the mat.

Nowinski could vaguely hear the referee forcing Brock back into the corner,warning him not to do that again. Valerie was given enough time to tag Brock in however and he was allowed to step back in.While Valerie was on the apron Heyman couldn't resist taunting her a bit by stroking her calfs.Valerie ignored it the first time and even the second time but the third time she kicked him straight in the mouth.

In the ring Nowinski desperately tried to get away from Brock but he was pulled back by his tights and set up for some punishment.Brock took Nowinski apart before hitting him with the F5 and pinning him.After the match however Brock was attacked by Tommy Dreamer and RVD,leaving Valerie with Nowinski.

Nowinski smirked as he cornered Valerie but before he could do anything he was pulled away from Valerie and beaten on.Valerie gasped when she saw who it was,Jeff Hardy.Jeff locked eyes with Valerie and left right after that.

Brock in the mean time had taken care of RVD and Dreamer and both Brock and Valerie stood tall in the middle of the ring.Valerie smirked when she saw that Heyman had been taken down.Brock and Valerie went backstage with Heyman stumbling behind them.When they got backstage,Jeff was standing there.

"Could we talk?" Jeff asked.

Valerie turned to Brock and said:

"Brock,could you...?"

"I don't think I should leave,I mean he already hurt you once..." Brock said.

"Brock please" Valerie said.

Brock hesitated for a moment but left after throwing a warning glance at Jeff.

"Would you mind finally telling me where we stand?" Jeff snapped as soon as Brock left.

Valerie took a step back and Jeff took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't snap at you.I just wanna know" Jeff said.

Valerie nodded and looked at her feet as she said:

"Thank you for helping me"

"You're welcome" Jeff said softly.

"Jeff,you know I love you but...I'm not _in_ love with you anymore" Valerie said.

Jeff felt his world coming apart as he heard her speak those words.They were both silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry" Valerie said.

"Don't be sorry" Jeff said,a tremble in his voice "just answer one question"

"Sure" Valerie said softly.

"Is all of this because I said you were...ugly?" Jeff said.

Valerie was silent for a while and her pain was evident in her features.

"It's part of it" Valerie said "you didn't trust me,you still don't trust me"

Jeff wanted to scream,he wanted to yell that she wasn't ugly,he wanted to yell that he loved her and that he did trust her but nothing would come out.Valerie bent forward and kissed Jeff on the cheek and Jeff put his arms around her,hugging her close.Valerie hugged him briefly and then pulled back.She walked down the hallway without another word.

Valerie met up with Brock again.He asked her if she had told him and she said she had and that she needed some time to sort things out.Brock said he understood and they parted ways after a short kiss.

***

When Valerie got to her father's lockerroom,she collapsed into his arms.Taker gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Did you tell him?" Taker asked.

"Yes" Valerie said,on the verge of tears.

Taker kissed the top of her head and that did it for Valerie,she burst into tears and sobbed into her father's chest.

"Hey,it's okay" Taker soothed.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Valerie sobbed.

Taker simply comforted Valerie as she cried and held her until she calmed down.

"You've been very brave throughout all this" Taker said.

Valerie let out a short laugh and said:

"All I've been doing so far is crying,how is that brave?"

"You've been through alot,crying's okay" Taker said.

"Calloway's don't cry" Valerie stated,wiping her eyes.

"Calloway's do cry,they just make sure nobody sees it but I'm your father babygirl,you can always come crying to me" Taker said.

Valerie smiled and hugged her father firmly.

***

Jeff Hardy winced as he got backstage,he had just defeated William Regal to become the new European Champion and he was glad but he was hurting all over.Jeff walked into the hallway but stopped walking when he saw Valerie standing at the end of the hall with her father.His heart ached for her,ached to be with her,ached to touch her but he knew that he couldn't.Brock Lesnar sneaked up from behind and stood behind him,looking at Valerie as well.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Brock asked.

Jeff whirled around and scowled.

"Maybe you should have told her that,instead of telling her she's ugly" Brock added.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff spat.

"I want to make sure that you know who's she with.Me" Brock said.

"What did you tell her,huh?.What lies did you spread to get to her?" Jeff snarled.

"She fell in love with me and I fell in love with her,it's that simple" Brock said.

"You caused this gap between me and Valerie..." Jeff accused.

"Hey,I'm not the one who accused her of being a slut,I'm not the one who called her ugly.I'm not the one who lost her,you are.Blame yourself" Brock spat.

Brock walked away into Valerie's direction and Jeff could do nothing but watch as Brock took up his space.As Jeff watched Brock kiss Valerie,he saw the look on Taker's face,it was the same look he had given Jeff for a long time._I could use that,_Jeff thought.Jeff's face set in a determined scowl.Valerie would be his again,no matter what.__

A/N : Some of the things Valerie says in this chapter are quotes from others,not very original I know but I loved them so much I had to put them in,I'll try not to do it too much.


	85. No Other Way

Raw : 15-07-2002.

Valerie made an exasperated sound as she looked down at the tool box.

"Dad,this isn't working" Valerie said.

"What isn't working?" Taker asked from where he was sitting next to his bike.

"I'm blocking my own light,I can't see anything" Valerie complained.

"Just get me the wrench already" Taker said.

Valerie grumbled as she tried her best to see what was in the box.She and her father were in the parking-lot of the hotel they were staying at and Taker was enhancing his bike.Valerie grabbed a wrench from the box, spilling the rest onto the floor in the process and brought it to her father.She held it out to him.

"This one?" Valerie asked.

Taker looked at it and nodded.He took it from her and continued to work on his bike.

"Why do you keep monkeying around with that thing anyway?"

"Monkeying around?" Taker asked incredulously,turning away from the bike for a moment.

"You know what I mean" Valerie grumbled.

Taker chuckled,his daughter had been in that kind of mood all day and it wasn't likely to improve any time soon. At least she hadn't yelled at him yet,that was always a good thing.She'd cheer up eventually,maybe if she'd be around her current boyfriend Brock Lesnar for a while.Taker shook his head,what his little girl could ever see in a guy like Lesnar he would never know.First Jeff Hardy,now Brock Lesnar,who's next?.Taker looked at Valerie and saw that she was looking the other way in disinterest.

"You know,you might wanna pay attention to what I'm doing here,you might actually learn something about this stuff" Taker said.

"Why would I wanna learn something about it?.I'm never gonna own a bike anyway" Valerie said.

"And why not?" Taker asked.

"Because I don't intend on ever owning a bike" Valerie stated.

"What's wrong with bikes?" Taker asked.

"Nothing,I just don't want one" Valerie said.

Taker shook his head,his own daughter didn't want a bike.Where was the world coming to?.

***

Valerie frowned as she saw Paul Heyman talking to her father,Brock and Taker had a tag team match against RVD and Ric Flair later on and Valerie doubted their ability to work together.Valerie turned away from the monitor and set about to get ready for her match.

She had a non-title match against Molly Holly later on and though she wasn't at risk of losing her belt she intended to win the match.After her first preparations there was a knock on the door.Before Valerie could say anything,the person knocking came in.

"Yes?.May I help you?" Valerie asked getting up.

Eric Bischoff smiled as he looked at Valerie and said:

"Allow me to introduce myself,miss Calloway.My name is Eric Bischoff"

Valerie shook his hand and Bischoff kissed the top of her hand.She rolled her eyes and said:

"Nice to meet you mr Bischoff"

"Please,miss Calloway,call me Eric" Bischoff said.

"Very well,Eric,than you may call me Valerie" Valerie said reluctantly.

"Valerie.I just came by to tell you that I am most impressed with your performance here in the WWE and I am glad that you're on the RAW brand" Bischoff said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Eric,congratulations on becoming the General Manager by the way" Valerie said.

"Ah yes,it is an honor.Considering the amount of talent there is on RAW" Bischoff said.

Eric gave Valerie a sly wink and she raised an eyebrow.Eric didn't notice or at least pretended not to notice cause he continued by saying:

"Good luck in your match later on and I just know you and I are gonna work miracles for the RAW brand together.I must be on my way but I'll see you later" 

Val narrowed her eyes as Eric walked away and a slight shiver went up and down her spine._Creep._

***

Valerie craned her neck to both sides,loosening her muscles,as she stood at the entrance waiting for her music.Suddenly she felt too arms snake around her waist and she smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hey" Valerie greeted.

"Hey" Brock said.

"Have you come to wish me luck?" Valerie asked.

"You don't need luck,you'll beat her with both your hands tied behind your back" Brock said.

Valerie smiled as Brock kissed her in the neck.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" Brock said.

Valerie's music cued and she took a deep breath.Brock placed his hands on her hips and kissed her on her cheek.

"Go get 'r,baby" Brock said.

Valerie nodded and walked through the curtains.It never seized to amaze Valerie just how many people cheered for her when she came out and she loved it.She smiled broadly as she stepped into the ring.

Molly came out next along with William Regal and Valerie smirked when she saw the haughty looks on Molly and William's faces.Molly got into the ring and William stood outside it.

"Hi William" Valerie cheerfully called to William.

William merely scowled as he looked at her.The second the bell rang Molly ran at Valerie and went to take her down,Valerie was ready for her and clotheslined her down.The match went back and forth until William stepped onto the apron and gained Molly the momentum by elbowing Valerie in the jaw.Valerie went down and Molly went for the cover.

1...2...but Valerie kicked out.

A frustrated Molly dragged Valerie up by her hair and went to bodyslam her but before she could pick Valerie up,Valerie slammed her elbow into Molly's face,whipped her into the ropes and clotheslined her down.Valerie wanted to do something bigger,something more spectacular but her head was spinning.

Valerie bounced off the ropes on the opposite side from where William was standing so he wouldn't be able to harm her but when she hit the ropes she felt a harsh blow to the back of her head.Valerie frowned in confusion as she went down.She felt herself getting rolled onto her back and heard the pin but there wasn't anything she could do,she couldn't move.

1...2...3.

Molly Holly had beaten Valerie Calloway.Valerie didn't understand,what had happened?.That's when she heard the voice and her eyes widened in shock.

"Come on,Powderpuff.I'm gonna make you cry like the bitch you are"

Valerie desperately tried to clear her head but everything around her kept spinning.She could vaguely hear someone yelling at her and she tried to get up.As soon as she did she felt her legs getting kicked from under her again and she went down hard.

She felt a stinging pain to the back of her head as she was pulled from the mat and an agonizing pain in her back as she was slammed down.Suddenly she was rolled onto her stomach and she felt her head getting yanked back.Valerie screamed in pain and tapped furiously as Benoit clamped her in the crossface.__

Suddenly the pressure was gone,most of the pain was still there but the pressure was gone.Valerie felt herself getting rolled gently onto her back by the referee and she forced herself to look up.In a blur she could see her boyfriend putting Chris Benoit in the F5,then she slumped down and everything went black.

***

Brock nearly panicked when he saw that Valerie was unconscious.He kneeled down beside her and forced himself to calm down,panicking would do more harm than good.Brock gently manoeuvred Valerie to the edge of the ring and was about to pick her up when he was whirled around and pushed away from Valerie.

"Back off Lesnar" Taker snarled.

"I can carry her" Brock said.

"The damn referee could carry her,that doesn't mean I'm gonna let 'm" Taker sneered.

"I'm her boyfriend" Brock retorted,trying to stay calm.

"I'm her father" Taker yelled "now back off"

Taker went to turn to his daughter but Brock turned him around again and they stared eachother down.The fans started cheering loudly when they saw who was coming down the ramp.Kane was furious,here they were arguing while Valerie needed medical assistance.Kane ignored Taker and Brock and picked Valerie up.Kane gently carried Valerie to the back while the fans cheered.

***

Valerie woke up with a huge headache,the king of all headaches.She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in the doctor's office,laying on a table,her uncle was sitting right beside her.

"Hey munchkin" Kane said,smiling.

"Hi uncle Kane" Valerie said,attempting to smile.

That's when Valerie heard the loud voices in the hallway.

"Where the hell were you?" Brock yelled at Taker.

"I was preparing for my match and therefore not watching the show" Taker yelled back.

"Your own daughter wrestled and you couldn't be bothered to watch?" Brock asked incredulously.

"Don't you look at me like that,punk.I love my daughter more than anything in the world..."

"Then where were you when she needed you?" Brock yelled.

Valerie had had enough,she got off the table despite her uncle's protests and stumbled into the hallway where her boyfriend and father were yelling at eachother.Valerie stood in the doorway,her worried uncle right behind her and scowled a little.

"Dad,Brock" Valerie said firmly.

Both Brock and Taker turned around and their expressions softened.Brock saw his beautiful girlfriend,a woman he loved alot and cherished even more and Taker saw his little girl,his life,his joy.Both men felt guilty for fighting eachother but both men knew there was no other way.

A/N : Sorry for the lack of updates,I've been very busy,please read and review.


	86. The Nightmare Continues

A/N : Lots of altercations and lots of dialogue in this one,hope you all enjoy it.

Raw : 15-07-2002 Continuation.

"I cannot believe you two" Valerie yelled,making her own headache worse.

"Munchkin,you really should lie down" Kane said.

"I'm fine" Valerie hissed.

Kane nodded slowly but remained behind her just in case.Valerie glared at Brock and Taker back and forth before letting her eyes rest on her father.

"Why?.Why do you insist on fighting everyone I care about?" Valerie asked.

"I am only looking out for your best interest,this man is not in your best interest" Taker snarled,pointing at Brock.

"I thought you had accepted me having a boyfriend" Valerie said.

"I accepted Jeff Hardy,not him" Taker argued.

"Well sorry to disappoint you dad,but I'm not with Jeff anymore,I'm with Brock now" Valerie said.

"That's right,back off deadman" Brock said.

"Don't you start,you're no better than him right now" Valerie snapped at Brock.

Brock actually backed off when she said that.Valerie turned back to her father.

"Tonight was a perfect example of where your priorities lie,uncle Kane got me some much needed help because you were too busy fighting my boyfriend" Valerie said.

"As grateful as I am to Kane,it's not his responsibility" Taker said.

"He is my uncle" Valerie snapped.

"I am your father" Taker yelled.

"At least I can rely on uncle Kane,at least I know he'll put _me _first and not his ego" Valerie yelled.

"I always put you first" Taker said.

"No you don't,it's never been about me,it's always been about you._You_ don't like Brock,it doesn't matter that he makes me happy,it doesn't matter that he makes me feel good about myself because _you _don't like him" Valerie yelled.

"You should try seeing it from my point of view sometime" Taker hissed through clenched teeth.

"I would like to dad" Valerie hissed "but I don't think I can be that big of a..."

"Young lady" Taker growled in warning.

Valerie turned away from her father and then there was silence.

"Maybe we should stop this conversation before we say things we don't mean" Taker said after a while.

Valerie nodded.Taker briefly pecked Valerie on her forehead and left the room.Brock was still standing there.

"Should I go too?" Brock asked.

Valerie walked to him and kissed him on the lips.Then she nodded and stepped back.Brock walked out of the room and Kane and Valerie were left behind.Valerie walked to her uncle and Kane wrapped his massive arms around Valerie.Valerie sighed.

"I wish my dad could be more like you" Valerie said.

"I'm easier on you than your dad because I'm your uncle,if I were your dad I'd be just like him" Kane said.

"No you wouldn't be" Valerie said,freeing herself from her uncle's arms "You wouldn't try to pry me away from my boyfriend,you wouldn't think fighting my boyfriend is more important than taking me to safety..."

"Hey,that's not fair.You and I both know your dad loves you more than anything" Kane said.

"So he says" Valerie snapped.

As always,when Valerie had one of her outbursts,Kane was unfazed.

"I want you to be happy,so does your father.He just doesn't always agree with your choices" Kane said.

"More like 'he never agrees with my choices'" Valerie said softly.

Kane sighed and walked to Valerie,he wrapped his arms around her again and held her close.Valerie snuggled into his arms and smiled,no matter what happened,she'd always have her uncle.

Vengeance : 21-07-2002.

Detroit,Michigan at the Joe Louis Arena.

Benoit furiously wiped his eyes to clear his vision,both his partner Eddy Guerrero and the little Dudley runt,Spike had been eliminated.It was just Benoit and Bubba Ray Dudley.Benoit smirked a sick smile as he saw Bubba Ray stumbling to his feet.Benoit took Bubba Ray down with a clothesline and went up top.

When Benoit was about to jump,he felt a pressure in his back and he went tumbling towards the mat.Benoit scrambled to his feet but before he could see who pushed him he was met with Bubba Ray,who slammed him down in the Bubba Bomb.

Everything went black for a few seconds when he landed and he could vaguely hear the 3 count.Benoit got to his feet not long after and looked around,knowing that whoever did it was long gone.He scowled,whoever it had been would pay dearly.

***

Valerie smiled as Jackie Gayda crawled into the wrong corner.Being put in a handicap match against Jackie and Chris Nowinski had been an unpleasant surprise but Valerie found that as long as she kept Nowinski out of the ring she'd be fine.

Valerie managed to keep Jackie in the ring and Nowinski out and she won the match by pinfall.She got out of the ring and to the back before Nowinski could attack her.Because she left as quickly as possible,she failed to notice the smirk on Nowinski's face.As Valerie walked backstage she was met with a livid wolverine.Benoit cornered her and smirked:

"Little Valerie,what a pleasant surprise" Benoit spat mockingly.

"Can't you get a hobby or something?.Something other than bothering me?" Valerie asked.

Benoit ignored her question and said:

"So,little powderpuff thought it was funny to interfere in my match"

"You're one to talk.If it hadn't been for you I would have easily defeated Molly" Valerie spat back.

"Oh I don't think so,you're nothing but a spineless and useless little whore.You're not even close to being champion material" Benoit snarled.

"That's not what this tells me" Valerie said,pointing at her belt.

Benoit looked at the belt for a second and snorted.

"What about you Benoit?.Where's your title?" Valerie asked.

Benoit looked furious for a moment but he restrained himself and said:

"You're pathetic"

"I don't think so" Valerie said.

Benoit was now standing very close to Valerie and his nose touched hers.

"Prove me wrong" Benoit hissed.

Valerie went to hit him but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall,oppressing her with his body weight.He looked her up and down making her feel dirty and rubbed his jaw along her jaw line.She shuddered and tried to push him away but he was far too strong.

He chuckled as she struggled and inhaled to smell her scent.Suddenly Benoit was pulled away from Valerie and there was a short but vicious fight before Benoit retreated.

"See you later,powderpuff" Benoit said to Valerie,smirking.

Kurt Angle looked at Valerie and asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine,thanks to you"

Kurt looked sceptical and would probably have taken her to a doctor to be sure but Valerie smiled at Kurt to reassure him and it worked.If Kurt Angle had known Valerie a little better he would have known that the smile was far from sincere.

***

Valerie was a little shaken as she walked into the hallway but she quickly managed to shake it as she watched Chris Jericho lose to John Cena.She chuckled as she watched him go berserk._Poor Chrissy,lost to a rookie._ John Cena was the first person who came into the back and Valerie smiled at him.

Her smile faded when he gave her body a praising look and she immediately decided she didn't like him.Chris Jericho came into the back next and he angrily stomped by Valerie,a camera right behind him.The fans cheered loudly as Valerie looked at him and chuckled.Jericho stopped walking,walked back and got into Valerie's face.

"And what the hell is so funny,huh?" Jericho hissed.

"You lost to a rookie" Valerie said chuckling.

Jericho growled as he saw Valerie smirking but decided to ignore what she said.He went to walk away but stopped when Valerie said:

"Good thing you're not undisputed champion anymore,huh?"

Jericho turned around to attack Valerie but Valerie had already left.He swore loudly as the fans laughed at him. Valerie smiled as she walked into the hallway,that had felt good,really good.Her smile widened when she saw the big man currently walking to her.Brock walked to Valerie and looked at her lovingly.Valerie's eyes softened and it was obvious that they were in love with eachother.Valerie put her arms around Brock and kissed him.

"Good luck in your match against RVD" Valerie said.

"You're all the luck I need,Babycakes" Brock said.

The crowd's cheered as Brock and Valerie kissed again before Brock went off for his match.Valerie watched the match in her lockerroom and was disappointed when it ended in a disqualification._Damn Paul Heyman. _After watching most of the rest of the show,she found that she was hungry.

She got up and walked out of her room,it probably wasn't safe to walk around by herself but she was hungry and when she was hungry she took risks.She practically emptied the vending machine and walked back to her lockerroom.Valerie walked into the hallway where her lockerroom was and approached her door.

"Kiddo" a familiar gruff voice called.

Valerie turned around and smiled.

"Hey Hunter" she said

Valerie's smile faded when she saw who was walking next to Triple H.

"Shawn" Valerie said in acknowledgement.

Triple H threw Shawn a dark look when he didn't answer and Shawn reluctantly replied.

"Valerie" he said.

"So,Raw it is huh?" Valerie asked Triple H.

"Yep" Triple H said.

Valerie wanted to say "I'm beginning to think Smackdown would be a better choice" but instead she said:

"Good choice"

***

Valerie whistled a tune as she scrolled through her notebook.Her father had left the room to get them both some coffee and in all honesty she needed it.She had been jumpy all day and although her encounter with Chris Benoit and the Big Show were too good reasons,she couldn't quite explain the feeling.She was in her lockerroom,she was completely safe and yet she felt anything but safe.She glanced at the monitor and felt her heart almost stop when she saw who was walking down the ramp.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

Taker walked back into the room and placed the coffee on the table in front of Valerie.When he saw the look on her face,a look of sheer terror,he looked at the monitor and saw the cause of Valerie's fear.He quickly turned the monitor off and sat down next to Valerie.

He cradled her into his arms and held her while she cried,the memories of the night she had been kidnapped coming back to her.Valerie didn't notice when Kane came into the room,she didn't notice when Taker placed her in Kane's arms and she barely heard it when her uncle promised her no one was going to hurt her,all she knew was that Christian was back and her nightmare had just gotten worse.

A/N : Please,please,please read and review,I need as many reviews as I can get.


	87. Love Doesn't Come Easy

Raw : 22-07-2002.

"Ah,Valerie.So nice to see you again"

Valerie turned around and sighed.Eric Bischoff was advancing towards her,as always there was a camera right behind him which often made Valerie wonder if his politeness wasn't just an act.She wasn't too happy with him fawning all over her but she decided to be civil about it.

"Eric,how are you?" Valerie asked.

"Very well thank you.If I may say so you look absolutely stunning" Eric said with a big smile on his face.

Valerie pulled an eyebrow up and looked down at herself.In truth she did look stunning.Her long red hair was curled and looked like silk,her long legs were covered by a pair of white jeans and she was wearing a  white cashmere short top.

"Thank you Eric" Valerie said.

Eric nodded and said:

"I noticed earlier you had an interest in the chess board that graces the downstairs area,do you play chess?"

"No but I'd like to,I've been trying to get my father to teach me but so far he has refused to do so" Valerie said.

"I see.I myself am quite skilled in the art of chess.Not to mention…" Eric moved closer to Valerie "...certain other arts as well"

"What?" the King cried.

"I don't believe that" J.R said.

Eric smirked at Valerie as she pulled her lip up in disgust.

"Eric Bischoff is making a pass at Valerie Calloway" J.R cried incredulously.

Valerie suddenly smiled and asked:

"Is that so,my vertically challenged friend?"

The entire crowd laughed and cheered and Lawler and Ross laughed as well.

"And what arts are you talking about?" Valerie added.

Eric Bischoff took a step back,looked angry for a second but then smiled.

"You've once again reminded me why I like you so much.You have a vocabulary and a sense of humor like no other I know of.I will over look your comment this once because I like you but next time…I may have to be a little rough on you"

Bischoff smirked and walked away.

"Garrulous dolt" Valerie spat,triggering the crowd to chant her name.

The camera left and Valerie made her way to the canteen.She sat down,ignoring all the wrestlers who were staring at her and leaned back in her seat.She had a tag team match against Molly Holly and William Regal that night and she still didn't have a tag team partner.

Brock had volunteered but Heyman had managed to talk him out of it,_damn that bastard._She wanted to ask her father but she didn't know if that was such a good idea considering all the stuff that had been going on.He'd probably say yes but how much longer was she going to have to run to her daddy for help. 

And so she was stumped.Suddenly Valerie realized she had overlooked one person,she had managed to forget one of her best friends.She mentally hit herself and got up,she walked out of the canteen and into the hallway.

***

Valerie smiled as she walked out to the ring.Molly and William were already in the ring and they looked smug. They probably thought she didn't have a tag team partner or maybe they thought she did but her partner wouldn't be that big of a deal.Valerie chuckled as she stepped into the ring._We'll see about that._

Valerie enjoyed seeing the looks on Molly and William's faces when they heard the music."It's time to play the Game" roared through the speakers and William looked about ready to die.Triple H came out and put on his show for the fans.He smiled at Valerie and she smiled back.

Valerie had managed to get Triple H to agree to the match on one condition,she would _not _wrestle William Regal at any time,only Molly.Triple H didn't want Valerie to get hurt so he made her agree to that.Valerie was fine with it as long as she got to face Molly.

Triple H systematically took Regal apart and Valerie loved it.In the end William managed to tag Molly in and Triple H tagged Valerie in.Molly really took it to Valerie but in the end Valerie came out on top.Valerie pinned Molly after hitting her with the Last Ride and the ref raised her arm in victory.

Triple H joined her in the ring and raised her arm but their celebration was cut short when William tried to hit Valerie.Triple H caught William's arm only to be knocked down with the brass knuckles himself.Valerie swore loudly as Molly and William left the ring and bent over Triple H to see if he was okay.

"Hunter,are you okay?" Valerie asked.

That's when Valerie realized that Triple H was unconscious.She was going to have to get him out of here,she was going to get him to a doctor and then he'd be alright.Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a stinging sensation in the back of her head.Someone pulled her up by her hair,it all went too fast for Valerie to see who it was but when she felt the Cross Face being slapped on she knew who it was.Chris Benoit.

She screamed in pain as she tapped furiously,there was no way in hell she could stand the effects of a move like that.There seemed to be no end to the pain when suddenly the hold was released.Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to pick herself off the mat while behind her,there was a fight going on.

Benoit had been pulled away from Valerie by the Rock but Eddy Guerrero had come to his aid.Eddy fought the Rock while Benoit turned back to Valerie.Benoit kicked Valerie in the back to send her flat on her stomach again and once again applied the Cross Face.It was only on for a few seconds this time when he was once again torn away from Valerie.This time he stayed away as Brock Lesnar took care of Benoit and Guerrero.

After the Rock checked on her Brock carried Valerie down the ramp and to the backstage area.When they got there a camera was waiting for them and Valerie smiled painfully.Her back and ribs were killing her,not to mention her neck and head.

"You know,as much as I love being carried by you,I really should try to stand to see if I can" Valerie said.

Brock put Valerie down gently and was looking at her with a concerned look on his face as she walked next to him,favoring her neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Brock asked worriedly.

"Positive,I'm a little sore that's all" Valerie said.

Brock didn't look convinced and Valerie smiled at him.She hugged him and the crowd loved it.They kissed and the crowd went wild.

***

Brock smirked as he watched his opponent Tommy Dreamer walk to the ring for their Singapore Cane Match, this was going to be easy.His smirk faded when he saw his girlfriend and manager arguing on the outside.

"You need to back off Heyman" Valerie yelled.

"You got no business being out here,you're not his manager,I am" Heyman yelled back.

Brock walked over to them and leaned down over the ropes to break them apart but before he could say anything Dreamer attacked him from behind with the cane and sent him scurrying to the outside.

"Now look what you did" Valerie yelled at Heyman before stomping over to Brock.

"This isn't working" Brock said as Heyman approached them.

Valerie's face fell as she heard that and Brock felt a pang in his heart.He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

"What are you saying?" Valerie asked.

"I'm saying putting you and Paul next to eachother is asking for trouble" 

Heyman smirked,Brock was going to send the little hussy back to the kitchen.

"Why don't you stand on the other side of the ring?" Brock asked Heyman.

Heyman sputtered and gurgled as he tried to think of a response.Valerie smirked and pointed to the other side of the ring.Heyman reluctantly walked around the ring and away from Valerie.Brock briefly kissed Valerie and went back into the ring.

Brock immediately took it to Dreamer,leveling him with a belly to belly overhead suplex that shook the ring.Brock stomped away on Dreamer before violently sending him into the corner.Valerie cheered as Brock charged Dreamer,hitting him full force,whipping him into the other corner and doing the same thing there.

Brock hit Dreamer with a backbreaker and another Irish Whip followed by a charge but this time Dreamer moved.Valerie yelped as Dreamer hit Brock with a DDT and went for the cover.

1...2...but Brock kicked out.

"Come on,Brock" Valerie yelled.

Dreamer nailed Brock in the back with the cane but Brock blocks the second shot,picked Dreamer up and hit him with the F5 to get the win.Valerie cheered and jumped up and down until the Undertaker sneaked in and hit Brock with another Singapore Cane.Valerie quickly entered the ring and when Taker went to hit Brock with the stick again,she grabbed it and tore it from his hands.

Taker stared at his daughter for a few seconds and she stared back.Just for a second it looked as though he would push her aside and continue his attack.Instead he retreated to the backstage area as Valerie kneeled down beside her boyfriend.

"I don't get this at all.The Undertaker attacked the man that makes his daughter happy,the man that makes her feel good about herself" J.R cried.

"Well,father's don't usually like their daughter's choice of men and the Undertaker is no exception,just look at what happened with Jeff Hardy" the King said.

Valerie looked at her father as he walked back up the ramp and shook her head,he was just never going to stop.

***

Later that night it became apparent that Brock would be going to Smackdown.Valerie didn't understand,she didn't know where Brock was but she decided to give him a call.

"Why are you going to Smackdown?" Valerie asked as soon as Brock picked up the phone.

"Valerie?" Brock asked.

"No it's the easter bunny" she snapped "Yes it's Valerie,why are you going to Smackdown?"

"It wasn't my choice" Brock said.

"No?.Who's choice was it?.Heyman's perhaps?" Valerie asked angrily.

"Yes" Brock said.

"And what was it he did to make you agree to that Brock?.Did he threaten to hurt you?" Valerie asked.

"You don't need to be sarcastic" Brock said.

"Well as a matter of fact I do need to be sarcastic,here I am in the middle of full fledged warfare against my own father over you and you just run off to Smackdown" Valerie ranted.

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not,if you'd be sorry you wouldn't have done this.But go on if you must,go to Smackdown,party on with your manager and new boss but don't think I'm partying with you" Valerie yelled.

Valerie hung up the phone and Brock sighed.That was the last thing he had wanted,he wanted to ask Valerie to go to Smackdown as well but she hadn't given him the chance.Heyman and Stephanie were talking across from him,he didn't know what they were talking about and frankly he didn't care.He had other things to worry about,like talking to his girlfriend as fast as possible or she might never want to talk to him again.

A/N : Read and Review and tell me what you think.


	88. Murderous Rage

Raw : 29-07-2002.

Greensboro,NC.

Valerie closed her eyes as she clutched the phone.

"I just don't understand,why did you agree to going to Smackdown?" she asked.

"Paul said it was the best thing for my career" Brock said.

"What about me?.Am I no good for your career?" Valerie asked sadly.

"You're perfect for my career,that's why I wanna ask you to come to Smackdown as well" Brock said.

"Oh" Valerie said,she hadn't expected that.

"What do you say?" Brock asked.

"I don't know,I..." Valerie said,not finishing her sentence.

"You don't have to say anything right now,just think about it" Brock said.

"Alright,I'll think about it" Valerie said.

"I love you babycakes" Brock said.

Valerie smiled and all her doubts washed away.

"I love you too" Valerie said.

***

Valerie sighed happily as she walked through the hallway,her belt over her shoulder.Her match was up soon and although she wasn't defending her title,she had to be ready.Valerie stopped walking when she saw Jeff standing on the other side of the hall.

She considered taking another hallway but caught herself thinking it and mentally slapped herself,why would she have to do that?.Valerie gathered all her courage and walked on.Jeff looked up as she approached and smiled at her.Valerie saw sadness in Jeff's eyes as she stepped to him and she felt guilty.

"Hi Jeff" Valerie said.

"Hi Valerie" Jeff said.

"How's it going?" Valerie asked.

"Good,you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm doing great" Valerie said.

"That's good" Jeff said.

Valerie nodded.

"I eh...I know the last couple of weeks have been very awkward but I'm hoping you and I could still be friends" Valerie said.

Jeff looked Valerie in the eyes and cursed himself for the umpteenth time for ever letting her go.He still wanted her back but telling her that would do him no good,so he decided not to.

"Sure" Jeff said as convincingly as he could.

Valerie smiled broadly and Jeff smiled as well.She'd be his again,he would never force her to do anything but giving her a few reasons to love him again wouldn't hurt anybody.

***

Valerie stretched her left arm as she waited for Molly to get back to her feet.Molly had been working over it for a while before Valerie managed to retaliate.She was doing alright and she would continue to do so as long as the Big Show stayed out of the ring.

The Big Show was currently leering at Valerie from his spot in the corner.Valerie had managed to stop Molly from making the tag to the Big Show so far but it had been close a few times.Valerie nailed Molly with an elbow to the face only to be swiped to the mat by the Big Show.

Molly made the tag to the Big Show as Valerie desperately tried to make it to her tag team partner,Bubba Ray Dudley.The Big Show grabbed her before she reached Bubba and yanked her to her feet.Valerie kicked backwards and kicked the Big Show straight in the jewels.

The Big Show let go of Valerie and Valerie jumped forward.She tagged Bubba in and rolled out of the ring.That had been far too close for comfort.Valerie steadied her breathing before she got back onto the apron.The Big Show largely overpowered Bubba until the Big Show made the mistake of tagging Molly in and letting her beat on Bubba.Bubba took Molly down and tagged Valerie in.Valerie knocked Molly down as she got up and nailed her with the Last Ride.

1...2...3.

During Bubba and Valerie's celebration the Big Show walked into the ring,hit Bubba with the showstopper and knocked Valerie down.Valerie didn't know how long she was down when suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her throat and pulling her up.She gasped when she saw the table in the middle of the ring

Valerie felt herself getting picked up by her neck but she didn't landThe Big Show picked Valerie up and was about to chokeslam her through the table when Bubba came back into the ring and knocked the Big Show down with a chair saving Valerie from getting wood in the process.

As Bubba Ray took care of the Big Show,Valerie retreated up the ramp,half waiting for Bubba,half wanting to get out of there.Valerie heard the fans scream and she heard some of them warn her.

"Behind you,Valerie behind you" one fan cried.

Valerie turned around and gasped when she saw Chris Benoit walking her way.She quickly made her way back to the ring but stopped when she saw the Big Show getting out of the ring.Bubba was laid out in the middle of the ring.She was now stuck between two men who both wanted to hurt her.

"Valerie,Valerie Calloway is stuck between these two men" J.R cried.

Benoit smirked as he approached Valerie,the little powderpuff wasn't getting away this time.

"I don't think either of them minds hurting her" the King cried.

"Somebody needs to help her" J.R said.

Valerie's eyes widened as she looked at Benoit and the Big Show back and forth.She saw murder in the Big Show's eyes and she saw worse in Benoit's._Oh god._Benoit grabbed her and easily lift her up.

"No,no you bastard" J.R yelled.

Benoit powerbombed Valerie on the steel ramp.She cried in pain as Benoit left and Big Show towered over her.Lawler got very worried.

"No,oh god no.She might have broken her neck,if he picks her up now…" the King said.

The Big Show bent down and grabbed Valerie by the hair.He talked smack to her and went to pick her up to chokeslam her when Triple H came out and stopped him.Triple H hammered the Big Show over and over until finally the Big Show was forced to retreat.

Triple H kneeled down next to Valerie and tried to help her while the para-medics rushed onto the scene. Valerie was put on a stretcher and taken into the back.Valerie felt completely disoriëntated as she saw the heads of people she didn't know around her but as long as Triple H was there she'd be alright.

When Triple H suddenly disappeared from sight Valerie began to panic until her father's face appeared in front of her.

"Daddy" Valerie said.

"Why didn't you keep your promise,babygirl?"

"I didn't do anything to them" Valerie sobbed.

Taker nodded and said:

"You're right,you didn't do anything to them"

He kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Don't worry joyful,I'll get them for you"

Valerie nodded and was placed into the ambulance.As the ambulance was driving out of the parking-lot Shawn Michaels came running into the parking-lot and yelled:

"Where the hell did Triple H go?"

Taker didn't answer,he just looked at the ambulance as it drove away.Shawn yelled after the ambulance:

"Son of a bitch,you coward,get back here"

Taker's eyes grew wide and he attacked Shawn.Shawn lay on the ground in pain as Taker stood over him.

"That's my daughter in that ambulance.You have a little respect,punk" Taker yelled.

The fans cheered for Taker as he left.

***

Valerie had been rushed to the hospital with Triple H at her side.She was diagnosed to have a dislocated shoulder and a mild concussion,miraculously she sustained no injuries to her back or neck.She was told that she would not have to stop wrestling since her next match wouldn't be until the next Raw but she would have to take it easy.

Valerie was currently in a hospital bed watching what remained of Raw.Valerie watched as Mae Young and Fabulous Moolah came to the ring to promote Moolah's book.Valerie didn't really listen to what Moolah had to say.Valerie had always admired Moolah for her achievements in the wrestling business but she wasn't interested in her book.

Valerie swore loudly when two big men attacked Mae and Moolah and laid them out.Eric Bischoff introduced them as Rosey and Jamal._You bastard._

"I also want to say that I feel very bad about what happened to Valerie Calloway earlier,if Chris Benoit had not already been taken out by the Undertaker,he would be punished for it right now" Bischoff said.

Valerie frowned._My father took Chris Benoit out?._Valerie smiled at the thought and suddenly felt a whole lot better.Her father had taken care of Benoit just like he promised he would,she just wished she could have seen it.The door to Valerie's room opened and a big man came in.

"Hey kiddo,I came to say goodbye" Triple H said.

"You're leaving?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah,I need to get back to Raw"

"Oh right,well don't let me keep you" Valerie said with a smile.

Triple H smiled and kissed Valerie on her forehead.Valerie gasped as she looked at the tv and Triple H turned to the screen.Triple H scowled as he saw the Big Show walking through the hall.His scowl turned into a smile when he saw the Big Show being attacked by Taker.Taker took him down and told him to consider that his last warning.Valerie smiled as well,_First Benoit,now the Big Show._Triple H left not long after that and Valerie was left to watch the show by herself.

A/N : Please read and review.


	89. Back On Smackdown

A/N : Something I forgot to mention is that Vince McMahon banned Valerie from Smackdown due to the things that occurred in the past,now that Stephanie is the GM of Smackdown she is no longer banned and she will be on Smackdown from now on.Ignore any inconsistencies you may encounter.

Smackdown : 01-08-2002.

Valerie took a good look around her as she stood in the ring.There wasn't anybody there yet and that was good because Valerie needed time to think.That night would be her first Smackdown in ages,Stephanie had told her she was once again allowed to be on Smackdown and that if she was up for it they could discuss her being on Smackdown permanently.

Valerie didn't know what caused her to feel so reluctant to leave Raw._Could it have something to do with Jeff?._ Valerie shook her head,that was crazy.Anything she had had with Jeff was over.

"Hey" a voice called.

Valerie looked up and saw Edge standing next to the ring with a big smile on his face.Valerie couldn't help but smile also.

"I hear you're allowed to be on Smackdown again" Edge said as he got into the ring.

Valerie nodded as Edge stood next to her.

"I also heard you're considering being on Smackdown permanently" Edge said.

"I don't know about that yet" Valerie said.

"What's holding you back?.Your boyfriend's on Smackdown" Edge said.

"I know but still...to just jump to another show" Valerie said.

"You're not feeling guilty towards Jeff,are you?" Edge asked.

"No" Valerie said,sounding astounded even though she wasn't "It's just...I don't know what it is"

Valerie would have expected Edge to laugh at that but he didn't,he just nodded.There was a comfortable silence until Valerie said.

"The show starts in an hour and my match is first so I better get ready" Valerie said.

Edge nodded again and Valerie smiled as she passed him.

"Valerie..." Edge called.

Valerie stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah?" Valerie asked.

"Just so you know,I think you're absolutely gorgeous" Edge said.

Valerie's eyes flooded with tears as she heard that and she gladly hugged Edge when he spread his arms.He held her tightly as she sniffled.After a while she giggled and broke the hug.

"I don't know how you did it but I actually feel better now" she said.

Edge smiled broadly as Valerie stepped out of the ring.Her being with Brock Lesnar meant he no longer stood much of a chance but it didn't really matter,as long as Valerie was happy and she obviously was with Lesnar.

***

Valerie knocked on the door and waited.She heard someone swearing inside and she smiled.The door swung open and Valerie found herself face to face with her 6'4 foot boyfriend.Brock gawked at his girlfriend and slowly broke into a smile.

"Valerie..." Brock said.

"Hi baby" Valerie said.

Valerie squealed when he picked her up and whirled her around.He kissed her on the lips and Valerie happily answered it.When they broke the kiss Valerie smiled and said:

"Nice welcome"

"I can make it even better" Brock whispered.

He carried her into the room and closed the door behind them.

***

As Valerie stood in the ring waiting for her opponent she felt happier and more alive than ever.Brock now knew that she wasn't on Smackdown permanently just yet but she was allowed to be on Smackdown again as long as she was the champ.She was on the verge of having her match against Nidia._Tough opponent...not._

Nidia came out with her main squeeze Jamie Noble._Dork._

The bell rang and the match started.Nidia kicked Valerie with her knees a few times but Valerie dodged her last shot and slammed her down.Valerie went for the pin but Nidia kicked out.Valerie dropkicked Nidia and hit her with a tilt-a-whirl slam.Nidia went for a knee kick but missed and Valerie kicked her in the gut.

Valerie set Nidia up for the Last Ride but Noble knocked Valerie over the head with his Cruiser Weight Belt causing Nidia to get disqualified.Valerie went down hard and Jamie Noble stood over her.He slammed his belt down into her back and Valerie cried out.He went to do it again but found himself on the receiving end of an F5.Brock gently picked Valerie up and carried her backstage.

***

Valerie winced as she held the icecubes to her head,her back was still killing her as well but it was better than it had been before due to a heavy dose of painkillers.She gawked at the tv screen as Eddy Guerrero and Chris Benoit came out.

"No" Valerie cried causing her headache to get worse.

Chris Benoit was now on Smackdown._That would be a reason not to go to Smackdown,_Valerie thought wistfully as she leaned back.She watched as the match ended in a no-contest due to Brock's interference._I love that man to death but it seems he doesn't quite agree with me on what's right._Valerie continued to watch as Hulk Hogan cleared the ring with a chair but fell asleep just before the whole thing ended.

Raw : 05-08-2002.

Big Show smirked as he set Bubba Ray Dudley up for a ride through a table.This match had been too easy and he was getting tired of it.He picked Bubba up but kept him in mid-air when he heard a female voice behind him.He put Bubba Ray down again and turned around.

Big Show smirked again when he saw the 6'0 foot redhead in front of him.He walked over to her and surprisingly she didn't back off.Big Show grabbed Valerie by the hair and went to kiss her but before he could he felt her punching him in the face.

Big Show reeled back and touched the side of his face,there was no way she could have hit him that hard.He looked over at Valerie and scowled when he saw her waving a pair of brass knuckles in his face.He went to attack her when he felt someone knocking him in the back of the head.Spike Dudley hammered the Big Show over the head with a Baltimore Ravens helmet and Bubba drove him through a table for the win.

***

Valerie grinned as she went backstage,that had been great and surprisingly easy as well.Her grin broadened as she saw Molly Holly,William Regal,Chris Nowinski and a newcomer Victoria standing down the hall.Valerie had a match against Molly later on.

"Oh look,there she is now" Molly said mockingly "Our very own women's champion"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Nowinski asked.

"Shouldn't you be licking your wounds after that beating my father gave you?" Valerie asked Nowinski.

Nowinski's face contorted in fury but he held back.Nowinski drew William away from Valerie,Molly and Victoria and while Molly mocked Valerie and Valerie mocked Molly right back.

"Is it true that Valerie is with Brock Lesnar?" Nowinski asked.

"I believe it is,although why is beyond me" William said.

"Well don't worry,she wont be with him for long" Nowinski said smirking.

When Nowinski and William turned back to Valerie,Molly and Victoria,Molly was red faced and screeching at Valerie.

"Molly please,my eardrums can only stand so much punishment" Valerie said.

Valerie left them behind in anger as Nowinski watched her retreating back with the smirk still in place.Nowinski wasn't the only one looking at Valerie with psychotic intentions.Victoria's eyes were blazing as she watched Valerie go.

*** 

Valerie smirked as she heard Molly squeal in pain,she wasn't really partial to making people suffer but Molly had it coming.Valerie and Molly beat on eachother back and forth but it was Valerie who came out on top

and she eventually hit Molly with the Last Ride for the 1...2...3.

Valerie fell to her knees when something heavy hit the back of her head and when she looked up she saw Victoria standing over her with Valerie's belt in her hands.Victoria raised the women's belt to hit Valerie again but she was taken out from behind by Trish.Trish helped Valerie get rid of both Molly and Victoria and they stood tall in the ring.

***

Valerie and Trish walked into the backstage area and to Valerie's lockerroom.

"Are you alright firebird?" Trish asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay" Valerie said even though she was clutching her head.

Trish didn't look convinced but she didn't press the issue.When they arrived in Valerie's lockerroom,Valerie noticed a package on her bench.

"What in the world…" Valerie said.

"Maybe it's from Brock" Trish said.

Valerie grabbed the package and looked at the card attached to it.

"It's not Brock's handwriting" Valerie said.

"What does it say?" Trish asked.

"To Valerie from your One and Only" Valerie read.

"That's very poëtic" Trish said.

Valerie laughed and yet frowned.

"Open it,I wanna know what it is".

Valerie opened the package and it contained a single red rose with another card.

"Roses are red,violets are blue,If you can't be mine,I will destroy you" Valerie read.

"That sounds like a threat.Looks like you got a secret admirer,firebird" Trish said.

"Great,that's all I need" Valerie remarked.

Trish and Valerie stood looking at the rose as the camera left the area.

"It seems Valerie has an admirer,it makes you wonder who it is" J.R said.

"It could be anyone J.R,any man in his right mind is an admirer of Valerie Calloway.I am" the King said.

"She is no doubt a beautiful woman but I don't think you should mess with her especially considering who her father is and I'm not even talking about her boyfriend" J.R said.

"No argument there" the King said.

A/N : Everybody please review and tell me what you think.


	90. Taking Care of Business

A/N : I am not entirely sure if this chapter turns out alright,I seem to be having some trouble uploading my documents lately,so if it looks wrong my apologies,if it doesn't Enjoy.What I meant in the Author's note of my previous chapter was that the WWE Women's Champion is allowed to be on both shows,I forgot this,that's why Valerie has only been on Raw.My explanation in the story is that Vince McMahon banned her but in reality I forgot,sorry.

Raw : 12-08-2002.

Taker frowned as he watched his daughter eat,he had never seen her eat that much in one meal and he found it to be odd.At first he didn't say anything,he was glad that she was finally eating properly but after a while he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"You're awfully hungry today" Taker remarked.

Valerie smiled and took another bite.

"How come?" Taker asked.

Valerie waited until her mouth was empty before answering.

"Remember how I said I wanted to take up kickboxing?" Valerie asked.

Taker nodded and Valerie continued.

"Well,I spoke to some experts and they said that I could do it if I were to gain some weight,so…" Valerie said.

"I see" Taker said.

"Besides,Brock said it would be better for me if I were to gain some weight,health wise and wrestling wise" Valerie said.

"And you agree with him?" Taker said,not really wanting to talk about Brock Lesnar.

"I didn't at first,I was actually really pissed off at him but after a while I realized that he was right" Valerie answered.

Taker smiled and nodded,he could picture his daughter's outburst at hearing her boyfriend tell her that she should gain weight.He was glad that his daughter was happy,even if it was with Brock Lesnar.

***

Valerie shook her head as she saw her boyfriend sitting in the front along with his manager,Paul Heyman.Brock was wearing a Hulkamania shirt to mock Hulk Hogan further after what he had done to him on Smackdown and Valerie thought it was unnecessary not to mention disrespectful.

It was bad enough her father pulled stuff like that,she didn't wanna see her boyfriend do those things as well.Valerie sighed loudly as she watched the Raw show.Things got out of hand really fast as Valerie had expected and Brock and Heyman were escorted from the building.

Valerie shrugged it off,she didn't have a match and she didn't really know what she was going to do the entire show,especially now that her boyfriend was gone.She did know her father had a match,maybe it was a good idea to go see him.Maybe she could even valet for him.Maybe.

__

Not likely,Valerie thought as she walked into the hallway.Her father had tried everything from ordering her to stay out of his matches to locking her up,he wasn't likely to just let her come.

Her father would be tagging with Booker-T,Goldust and the Rock.Valerie would never have thought her father would ever be in a tag team with the Rock,she never would have thought the Rock would have been in a tag team with Booker-T either.

Come to think of it,there were lots of combinations in her father's team she never though she would see.But the one that bothered her wasn't in her father's team,it was in the opponent's team. Triple H would be tagging with the Unamericans,Christian,Lance Storm and Test.

"Well,speak of the devil" Valerie muttered as she walked into another hallway.

Triple H smiled when he saw Valerie.

"Hey kiddo" he said.

Valerie didn't smile back and Triple H immediately noticed,he matched her frown and said:

"What's up?"

"Your team,that's what" Valerie snapped.

Triple H sighed and said:

"Look Val,I know…"

"Do you?" Valerie asked.

"This isn't about you" Triple H said,getting a little annoyed.

"Yes it is,one of my best friends is tagging with a man who would have…" Valerie paused "I don't even wanna know what he would have done"

"I'm not tagging with them because I like them…" Triple H said.

"You're tagging with them because you hate them" Valerie sneered.

Triple H didn't say anything,he just looked away.

"You're suppose to be my friend" Valerie said softly.

"I am your friend" Triple H said,his face softening at Valerie's tone.

"Then why are you doing this?" Valerie asked.

"It's business" Triple said softly.

There was a long silence between the two of them until Triple H spoke up.

"Christian paid for what he did" Triple H said.

Valerie scowled.

"Bull-shit,a two month suspension does not equal what I've been through" Valerie yelled.

And with that Valerie stormed past Triple H before he could say anything else.Triple H watched Valerie go,determination etched into his features.Business would be taken care of.

***

Valerie was watching the match Trish Stratus and Spike Dudley vs Molly Holly and Chris Nowinski on the monitor in her father's dressingroom.Valerie had gone to her father's lockerroom right after her altercation with Triple H.She had been in a foul mood when she had barged into her father's room but that mood had disintegrated immediately after seeing the man inside.

Her uncle Kane had been sitting there and one smile later Valerie was in a good mood again.Her mood had slightly deteriorated when her father had told her that she would not be allowed at ringside for his match but all in all she was cheerful.

Valerie turned and looked at her uncle and father,who were in a discussion.She smiled as she heard them argue about the weirdest stuff and turned back to the monitor.Valerie frowned when she saw Molly working over Trish after the match.Valerie jumped up and walked out of the room.

Taker and Kane both frowned as she left.Valerie ran out to the ring much to the fans' delight and stepped into the ring.Valerie grabbed Molly and clotheslined her over the top rope.As Valerie watched Molly retreat she took two steps back and bumped into Christopher Nowinski's chest.

Valerie braced herself for the inevitable but instead of attacking her he kissed her straight on the lips.Valerie couldn't believe it but instead of gawking at him she punched him straight in the face and kicked him in the head.

She went to kick him again but he grabbed her leg,swung it to the side,scooped her up and slammed her down.He looked down at her and then left accompanied by a loud chorus of boos from the fans.He looked back at the ring as Valerie was already getting up again.

"You shouldn't have made me do that,Valerie" Nowinski said as the camera was aimed straight at him.

***

Valerie grumbled as she walked through the back.She was slightly nursing her back when she ran into Eric Bischoff in the back who was just coming back from ringside along with Rosey and Jamal.

"Ah Valerie" Eric said.

Valerie rolled her eyes and went to walk away but Bischoff called her back.

"Valerie wait up one second" Eric said.

They approached her and she looked very annoyed but didn't say anything.

"I know you're not feeling very well right now but I want you to meet Rosey and Jamal" Eric said.

Valerie decided to be civil about it and she extended her hand to them.Jamal shook her hand gently and Rosey gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.Valerie had to fight the urge to pull it back and she looked pissed as she looked at Bischoff.

"It's good that you're here cause I got a question" Valerie said.

"And what would that be,gorgeous?" Eric asked.

Valerie gritted her teeth at that last word but decided it was best to ignore it.

"Why the hell is Howard Finkel the lead announcer of Raw instead of Lilian?" Valerie asked.

"Why…?.Well…I…that is…" Eric stammered,not expecting the question.

"Yes?" Valerie asked.

"He's been in the business a long time,I thought he'd make a better announcer" Eric said.

"In what way?.Sure he has a good voice but so does Lilian and she looks a hell of a lot better than the Fink" Valerie said.

"Howard has more experience than Lilian…" Eric argued.

"So?" Valerie asked.

Eric was lost for words so Valerie turned to Rosey and Jamal.

"And that stunt the two of you pulled,attacking her.She didn't do anything to deserve that.You need to pick on someone your own size,I mean first Mae Young and Fabulous Moolah,then Lilian now Minidust.That's pathetic" Valerie said.

Rosey and Jamal closed in on Valerie while Eric tried to stop them.

"Now gentlemen…" Eric soothed.

"Who do you suggest we pick on than?" Rosey asked.

Suddenly they looked behind Valerie and backed off immediately.They left in a hurry.Valerie looked confused until she turned around and stared straight into Brock Lesnar's blue eyes.She smiled and jumped into his arms.He smiled and embraced her lovingly.Then they kissed passionately and the crowd cheered.When they stopped Brock grinned sheepishly.

"I take it this means you missed me" Brock said.

"Are you kidding?.Of course I missed you.I didn't know you were still here" Valerie said.

"Well I'm not actually suppose to be here,so…" Brock said.

"Oh" Valerie said.

That's when Valerie noticed the Hulkamania shirt.She grabbed the front of it and asked:

"What is this all about?"

"Oh that" Brock said.

"Yeah that,can't you atleast have some respect for the man?" Valerie asked.

"Look Val,this is between me and Hogan" Brock said.

"I know that but what you did on Smackdown…" Valerie said.

Brock looked away in annoyance.

"I did what I had to do.It doesn't have anything to do with you" Brock said.

Valerie sighed and said:

"You're right,it doesn't have anything to do with me and I wont mention it again,on one condition"

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"Have some respect for Hulk Hogan,he's been an icon for over 18 years.I think respect is the least he deserves" Valerie said.

"Alright,I'll change my shirt when I get back to the hotel" Brock said,smiling.

"Are you going there now?" Valerie asked.

"Most probably" Brock said.

"I'm going with you" Valerie stated.

Brock smirked and said:

"What about Raw?"

"I don't have a match tonight and my father wont let me valet for him so I'm free to go" Valerie said.

"Let's go then" Brock said.

Valerie and Brock left together after which the camera zoomed in on Christopher Nowinski who had been watching the whole thing.

"Christopher Nowinski?" J.R cried.

Nowinski had a disgusted sneer on his face as he looked on after which he left.

***

Triple H got up after pinning the Undertaker.It had been a hard-fought match but he had pulled through for his team.Ah yes,his team.Triple H turned around and looked at his team members.He scowled as he looked at Christian.

Triple H stood behind Christian and contemplated his next move,his conversation with Valerie rushing through his head.Suddenly he made up his mind and stepped to Christian.He grabbed Christian and pedigreed him in the middle of the ring.

He wasn't worried about Lance Storm and Test,they were far too scared of him.And they should be.Triple H smirked as he left the ring,business had been taken care of.

A/N : Please read and review.


	91. Pain In The Shoulder

A/N : Where are all my reviewers?.I'm sorry it's been a while.I think you'll find that Valerie has been women's champion for a while now,the reason for this is that Valerie has had to forfeir title-shots so many times,I thought it'd be nice to let her have the title for a while,don't worry she wont have it forever.Lots of talking in this one,forgive me.

Smackdown : 15-08-2002.

Valerie winced as she stretched her left shoulder,for some reason her shoulder still hurt from the scoop slam she received from Chris Nowinski the previous Raw.She knew it wasn't suppose to hurt anymore but it did and she couldn't help but consider herself weak.

She was currently sitting in the gym in Detroit Michigan where Smackdown would be taking place.She had been working out for a while when suddenly the pain in her shoulder got worse and she had to stop.She couldn't afford to be weak,she had a match against Jazz that night.

Valerie jumped when she felt two very strong hands on her waist.She got up,turned around and looked up,looking straight into her boyfriend's blue eyes.Brock smiled and Valerie put her arms around him. 

"Hey,what brings you over here?" Valerie asked,smiling.

"You looked a little spaced out,I thought I'd check on you" Brock said as he wrapped his arms around Valerie.

"Spaced out?.How so?" Valerie asked.

"You were staring at nothing" Brock said.

"I wasn't talking to myself was I?" Valerie asked anxiously.

Brock chuckled.He frowned when Valerie rubbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Brock asked.

"It still hurts a little,it's nothing" Valerie said.

Brock looked sceptical but didn't press the issue.

"Brock,let's go,we got work to do" Paul Heyman called from the other side of the gym.

Brock sighed and kissed Valerie on the lips,chuckling when he caught Valerie scowling at Heyman.

"I'll leave you to your staring" Brock teased.

Valerie mock glared at Brock who winked at her and walked off after Heyman.Valerie sighed as she went back to her work-out program,she had a lot to do.

***

Valerie moaned as she got backstage after her match against Jazz.She had beaten Jazz after a long match,making Valerie grateful that her father trained her for longer matches as well,and she was still the Women's Champion.

When Valerie pinned Jazz to the mat the entire arena errupted in cheers but Valerie couldn't even bring herself to smile.Her shoulder now hurt so much she could barely move it and she had almost bitten the referee's head off when he tried to raise her left hand.

Valerie slowly walked into the dressingroom she shared with Brock,something she still wasn't all that happy about considering Paul Heyman's urge to just barge in without knocking.She locked herself in the bathroom and carefully stripped herself of her clothes.

She grimaced as she saw the blue marks on her shoulder._What the hell did Nowinski do to cause this?,_Valerie thought as she looked at her shoulder.She took a long shower and dressed herself.She figure she would go to see the company doctor just to see if anything was wrong.

The doctor told her that her shoulder had taken a tremendous blow at some point and that she needed to take it easy for a while.Valerie couldn't imagine that a scoop slam was what caused such an injury but she told the doctor she would take it easy,at least until Raw.

Raw : 19-08-2002.

Valerie looked around the parking-lot and sighed.He was late,she had been waiting for him for over a half hour and he still hadn't arrived.Just as Valerie was about to head back into the building a black limo pulled up and she decided to wait and see who it was.

As she had hoped it was Triple H.He stepped out and was greeted by a very happy red-head.Valerie jumped into his arms and hugged him,not caring if he was a heel or not.She had seen what he did to Christian the previous Raw and she loved it.

"Thank you" Valerie whispered.

"You're welcome kiddo,you're welcome" Triple H whispered back.

Valerie smiled as Triple H put her down again and they both said goodbye.Valerie walked into the hallway and almost yelped when she saw who was coming her way.The Big Show backed Valerie into the wall and smirked at her.What the Big Show didn't know was that Triple H was still around.

"Well,well,well.Looks like today will be my lucky day" the Big Show said mockingly.

"Think again asshole" Triple H said behind him.

The Big Show turned around and was met with Triple H's fists.Triple H and the Big Show fought until the Big Show retreated.

"I'll get back to you,little Valerie" the Big Show said before leaving.

Triple H wanted to attack him again but Valerie grabbed his arm and said:

"Hunter,no.He's not worth it"

Triple H nodded and turned to Valerie.His shoulders relaxed and he let his guard down completely.

"Are you alright?" Triple H asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" a voice called from down the hall.

Valerie and Triple H looked at the owner of the voice and Valerie smiled brightly.

"Hi dad" she said.

Taker smiled and put his arm around his daughter,making sure not to touch her shoulder too much. Taker turned to Triple H and said:

"Why wouldn't she be alright?"

"I think she should tell you that,I gotta be going" Triple H said.

Triple H tugged on a strand of Valerie's hair and smiled.

"Take care of yourself" Triple H said.

"I will" Valerie said.

Triple H left and Taker frowned.He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter.

"Do I need to ask again or are ya gonna tell me what's going on?" Taker asked.

Valerie hesitated but spoke before Taker could say anything.

"The Big Show harassed me and…" Valerie said.

That was enough for Taker.

"When?" Taker asked.

"A minute ago" Valerie said.

"Where did he go?" Taker asked.

"Dad,please…" Valerie said.

"It's alright" Taker interrupted "Daddy isn't gonna do anything he shouldn't.I'm gonna do this the right way,I'll go to the ring and I'll call him out" 

"Dad,you don't have to" Valerie said.

"Yes I do,I'm your father,it's my duty" Taker argued.

"I don't want you to feel obligated" Valerie muttered.

Taker saw the sulky expression on his daughter's face and said:

"Babygirl,you know I'm not doing this just because I feel obligated,I'm doing this because I love you" Taker said.

"I know" Valerie said.

Taker escorted Valerie back to her lockerroom where she would be safe until her match.Valerie watched as her father went out to the ring and called the Big Show out.Instead of the Big Show,Test came out.Valerie frowned and thought:_I don't like where this is going._

Taker fought Test but was attacked by Christian and Lance Storm.A wave of emotions came crashing over Valerie,fear,disgust and anguish.Her father was being beaten and there was nothing she could do.Thankfully Booker-T and Goldust came out and helped her father._Never thought I'd be cheering those two guys._

Booker-T challenged the Unamericans to a match against the three of them and the Unamericans accepted.Valerie looked on as her father stumbled backstage,she had promised her father that she would stay in her lockerroom and she didn't wanna break another promise but she was anxious to find out how her father was doing.

Taker turned out to be alright and he made Valerie promise that she wouldn't come out during the match,no matter what happened.Valerie promised.Taker noticed some reluctance and said:

"I mean it Joyful,I don't wanna see you get hurt"

"I'll get hurt when you're not looking then" Valerie joked.

"Joyful…"

"Geez dad,I was joking.I wont come" Valerie said.

Taker smiled and Valerie smiled back.Things were cool between them and Taker was glad.

***

Valerie shook her head as she watched Trish take on Stacy in a bra and panties mud match courtesy of Eric Bischoff.That man had a way of making a mess of everything and why Vince McMahon would appoint him as general manager was beyond Valerie.

Trish defeated Stacy in the match as was to be expected and Valerie was glad._Maybe now Bischoff will give Trish some real matches to wrestle._

Valerie tensed up as she watched the Unamericans wrestler Taker,Booker-T and Goldust.She sighed sadly as the Unamericans defeated her father and his team mates.She had not expected that to happen.She checked her watch and sighed again.It was nearly time for her match.The Big Show would face RVD and her match would be about ten minutes after that.

Valerie grimaced as she watched the Big Show come out.RVD came out not long after that,Valerie hadn't talked to RVD in a while,she didn't know why but she guessed it was because they just didn't run into eachother._Maybe that should change._

About five minutes later the match was nearing it's end and Valerie watched in horror as the Big Show lifted the ring steps over his head to hit RVD with them.Jamal and Rosey came out at Bischoff's orders however and they took the Big Show out.

As Rosey and Jamal walked to the back Rosey said into the camera:

"How's that for someone our own size,little Valerie?"

Valerie rolled her eyes as she got up and walked to the door.She walked out and into the hallway,she was going to go see RVD.As she stood at the entrance waiting for RVD to get there,Eric Bischoff walked by along with Rosey and Jamal.

"Ah Valerie,it's good that you're here,I've been meaning to wish you luck for your match,I'm sure it'll be a great match" Eric said,before walking in the other direction.

"I thought you said no one cared about women's wrestling" Valerie said.

Eric stopped walking and looked flustered for a few seconds before he smiled.

"You're different,you're the WWE Women's Champion" Eric said.

Eric winked at Valerie and he,Rosey and Jamal walked off.

"Creep" Valerie muttered.

"I hope you're not talking about me" a voice said behind her.

Valerie turned around and smiled brightly.

"Of course not,are you alright?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay.Thanks for checking on me" RVD said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for" Valerie said.

RVD smiled even wider,displaying his dimples and said:

"We haven't talked in a while"

"I know,sorry about that" Valerie said.

"Don't be,maybe we should go for a cup of coffee some time" RVD said.

"That would be great" Valerie said.

"We'll still be here tomorrow,so how about then?" RVD asked.

"Tomorrow sounds great,I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at say 1 o'clock?" Valerie asked.

RVD nodded and Valerie smiled.Valerie said goodbye and went back to her lockerroom.

***

Valerie winced a little as the very loud cheers rang through her ears.She smiled brightly as she walked around the ring,not believing her eyes when she saw her boyfriend and his manager sitting in the crowd.Brock got up as Valerie walked up and smiled at her.Valerie shook her as she hugged him.

"Tell me you're not here to make trouble" Valerie said.

"I'm not here to make trouble" Brock said.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" Valerie asked.

Brock shrugged but didn't say anything.Valerie kissed him on the lips and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked.

Brock grinned as Valerie walked away from him.Valerie stepped into the ring and waited for Molly's arrival.Molly came out with an air of arrogance around her and Christopher Nowinski right behind her.

"Great" Valerie muttered.

Molly got into the ring as Nowinski stayed outside it.The match was short but harsh,especially so on Valerie's shoulder.Nowinski was trying to distract but everytime he locked eyes with Brock Lesnar he changed his mind.

Valerie won the match and remained the Women's Champion but her shoulder was hurting,hurting so badly she could barely move.Valerie gasped in pain as the referee touched her shoulder and collapsed onto the mat.For a second Valerie could hear voices around her and then everything went black.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	92. Summer Slam

A/N : I decided to leave Smackdown out as nothing of importance happened on it.

SummerSlam : 25-08-2002.

Taker sighed as he looked over at his daughter,they were currently in his car making their way to the arena where Summer Slam would be taking place.Valerie had been silent during the entire car trip and Taker could tell she had alot on her mind.Maybe it was best if he'd just let her be.

Valerie did indeed have alot on her mind,she was worried about her relationship with Brock,it was starting to show the same signs as her relationship with Jeff and she didn't like it.Valerie went to get a cup of coffee with Rob Van Dam on the 20st and when Brock found out he went haywire.

He completely blew it out of proportion and he made it very clear to Valerie that he was a very jealous man and he would not stand for another man 'going out with his woman'.Valerie had gotten very angry with Brock over his outburst and she had called him a spoiled child who didn't realize what he had.

Valerie tried to set it aside as they finally arrived in the city they were due in.

"Hey,they have a McDonald's here" Valerie enthused.

"We're not going to McDonald's" Taker said with a slight smile "We're going to a proper restaurant to get you some proper food"

Valerie grumbled.

"Do they sell hamburgers at that proper restaurant of yours?" Valerie asked,pulling a face.

"You're not eating any hamburgers" Taker stated.

"But you called me a kid" Valerie said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Taker asked,frowning.

"Kids need junkfood,it's a fact of life.I'm a kid,I need junkfood" Valerie said.

Taker chuckled.

"You're still not eating junkfood" Taker said.

"Dad please" Valerie begged.

"No" Taker said,making sure not to look into Valerie's blue eyes.

Valerie swore loudly and Taker frowned at her.

"Young lady" Taker said.

Valerie huffed and Taker chuckled and shook his head.Taker decided they would get something to eat first,they went to a restaurant.Valerie spent the entire meal pulling a sour face at her food and her father.When they arrived at the building,they were greeted by Kane.

"Hey munchkin" Kane said.

Kane frowned as Valerie blew right by him muttering a hello.

"What's up with her?" Kane asked Taker.

"McDonald's deprivation" Taker joked.

Kane nodded knowingly.

"I refused to buy her junkfood once" Kane said "I stress 'once'"

Taker laughed as he and Kane walked into the building.

***

Taker walked into Valerie's lockerroom to find his daughter staring at the monitor,chewing on licorice.Taker shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Shouldn't be getting ready for your match?" Taker asked.

"I am ready" Valerie murmured.

Taker smiled as he watched his daughter looking at the screen.When Taker looked at the monitor to see what was so interesting he saw Edge taking on Eddy Guerrero.

"Why are you so interested in this match?" Taker asked with a frown.

"Edge is my friend" Valerie said.

"And?" Taker asked.

"And what?" Valerie asked,confused.

"Never mind" Taker said.

Valerie gawked at her father for a few seconds before turning back to the monitor.Edge won the match and Valerie was happy about that.

Valerie got up and went into her bathroom to get ready for her match,she brushed her teeth and fixed her make-up,not that it would stay in place for long but still.Valerie smiled at her father as she walked to the door.

"Wish me luck" Valerie said.

"Good luck joyful" Taker said smiling.

Valerie walked out of her lockerroom with her belt around her waist.She smiled when she saw the tall handsome blond man coming towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Valerie" Edge said.

"Hi Edge.Congratulations on winning your match against Eddy Guerrero" Valerie said.

"Thanks,good luck in your match" Edge said softly.

Valerie once again noticed the change in Edge as he looked at her and she felt kinda sad,she obviously still had a place in his heart.She cared about him too and she was glad that he was her friend.

"I better go" Valerie said.

Edge nodded and smiled.

"I'll be watching your match" Edge said.

Valerie walked off and went to the entrance and sighed when she saw who was standing there waiting for her.

"Brock" Valerie said.

"Hi baby" Brock said softly "I know you probably don't wanna talk to me right now…"

"Not really,no" Valerie said just as softly.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry,I acted liked a jerk,I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of nothing and I promise it wont happen again" Brock said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Valerie said.

"I'll keep this one" Brock said.

Valerie's music started and she quickly kissed Brock on the lips.

"We'll talk later" Valerie said.

***

Valerie smiled as she got backstage,she had just beaten Ivory to retain her women's title and she was happy.It had been a close call but she managed to pull through and she was still champion.She smiled when she saw Brock waiting for her.

"Hey,good match" Brock said.

"Except for the part where I got my ass kicked" Valerie remarked.

Brock grinned and Valerie looked up into his blue eyes.Brock's smile faded.

"I'm really very sorry" Brock said.

"I'm sorry too,I shouldn't have walked away like that.We should have talked about it right then and there" Valerie said.

There was a short silence between them until Valerie said:

"If you could just get yourself to trust me a little more,we'd be alright.I mean,I know it's not just your fault, it's my fault as well,we both need to try harder but…Valerie said,pausing for a second "I really am trustworthy,you know?"

"I know,I trust you" Brock said.

Valerie nodded and smiled.

"Well then come over here,you big goof" Valerie joked.

Brock grinned and walked to Valerie.They kissed passionately until they heard someone snorting behind them.Valerie and Brock both looked at the man standing there.Valerie smiled at Benoit and Brock glared daggers at him.Benoit broke into a sick smirk as he eyed Valerie up and walked on.

"Hey Benoit…" Valerie called.

Benoit stopped walking and turned towards Valerie.

"Where's your title?" Valerie asked.

Benoit clenched his fists and gritted his teeth,He barely managed to stop himself from going over there.If it hadn't been for Brock Lesnar being there he would have.Valerie laughed as she and Brock walked away and Benoit said:

"That's right,you keep laughing bitch,I'll make you cry soon enough"

Valerie had to restrain Brock from destroying him right there.Valerie didn't want Brock to get into any fights,especially because of his title-match later on.Benoit walked off and Valerie turned to Brock.

"Never mind him" Valerie said.

Brock nodded,he'd let it go for now but he'd keep an eye on Benoit.

***

Valerie looked on intently as Brock took on the Rock in a WWE World Championship Match.She didn't quite know who to root for,Brock was her boyfriend and she loved him very much but the Rock was one of her best friends.

Valerie squealed as Brock defeated the Rock to become the new WWE World Champion.She forgot all about her earlier dilemma and she ran out of the room and through the hall.She met Brock at the entrance and jumped into his arms.Brock laughed as he hugged Valerie.

"Congratulations" Valerie said happily.

"Thank you babycakes" Brock said.

"Are you tired?" Valerie asked.

But before Brock could answer,Heyman cut in.

"Of course he's not tired,he's Brock Lesnar and the new WWE Champion.Say hi to your buddy the Rock for me.Brock,I'll be waiting in the limo" Heyman sneered as he walked off.

Valerie pulled her eyebrow up.

"Forget him,he doesn't know what he's saying.I'm exhausted" Brock said.

But Valerie's mind was on something else.

"You're not coming back to the hotel with me?" Valerie asked,pouting a little.

"Well…" Brock said.

"I was hoping we could spend the remainder of the night together" Valerie said huskily.

Brock swallowed hard and said:

"I'll tell Heyman I changed my mind,you wait for me in your lockerroom"

Valerie nodded and smiled.Brock quickly walked off and Valerie chuckled as she went back to her lockerroom to get ready to go back to the hotel.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	93. Moving

Raw : 26-08-2002.

Valerie sighed and closed her eyes as she clutched the phone.She was sitting in one of the bigger lockerrooms.Her uncle was sitting next to her.She was listening to the other person with a sense of dread.

"Mom…" Valerie said.

But the voice on the other end ranted on.

"Mom please listen…" Valerie tried again.

But the voice still didn't stop.Taker walked into the lockerroom and pulled an eyebrow up when he saw the frown on Valerie's face.Valerie looked at her father and held the cellphone out to him.Taker took the phone and put it to his ear,immediately grimacing and handing it back to Valerie.Valerie giggled and put the phone to her ear again.

"That woman will never change" Taker grumbled.

Valerie shot her father a warning glance.Kane frowned so Taker explained.

"My daughter doesn't like it when I call the barricuda 'woman'" Taker said.

"Dad" Valerie scolded,still with the phone to her ear.

Taker stuck his hands up in surrender as Valerie listened to her mother for a second and then said:

"No mom,dad isn't here"

Silence.

"But mom,he doesn't want to…" Valerie said,before being cut off by a ranting voice.

Valerie held the phone out to her father again and said:

"She wants to talk to you"

"Good lord" Taker muttered as he took the phone.

Valerie crawled into her uncle's arms as her father listened to his ex-wife ranting and Kane smiled.He wrapped his massive arms around his niece.

"Is your mother really that bad?" Kane asked in a low voice.

"Are you kidding me?.Back when she was still married to dad,she could beat him with one hand tied behind her back,that's how intimidating she was and is" Valerie said.

Kane chuckled and Valerie giggled as he tickled her sides.A few minutes later her father finally managed to get off the phone and he sighed as he turned it off.

"Your mother told me to tell you that she loves you and she wants you to quit wrestling so you wont get hurt anymore" Taker said.

"What else did she say?" Valerie asked.

"She blames me for everything that has happened to you and she basically hates me" 

"Mom doesn't hate you" 

"She said she would strangle me with my own intestines if I didn't keep you safe" Taker said.

"Okay,so maybe she does hate you a little bit" Valerie said "_I_ love you though"

Taker smiled and said:

"I love you too joyful"

Valerie smiled back and closed her eyes as she sat there,still cradled in her uncle's big arms.It didn't take her long to fall asleep.When she woke up she was lying on the sofa with a blanket on her.She smiled brightly and stretched her arms and legs.She sat on the side of the sofa and looked around.

"Dad?" Valerie called.

Valerie heard footsteps in the other room and a couple of seconds later her uncle Kane came in to the room.Kane smiled and said:

"Your dad left,I'll have to do"

Valerie smiled and looked at her uncle.When he turned his back on her,she narrowed her eyes and pounced.Before Kane knew what was going on,there was a 6 foot redhead tickling him into submission.He laughed as she tickled him,while giggling herself.

"Please…stop…please" Kane gasped.

Valerie stopped tickling him and immediately jumped away from Kane.His arms proved to be longer as he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back as gently as he could.She squealed as he lifted her over his shoulder and held her there.Valerie giggled as she hung there and Kane chuckled.

"I gotta get ready for my return" Kane said.

"Okay" Valerie said.

Kane put Valerie down and ruffled her hair.Valerie mock glared at her uncle as she rearranged her hair but smiled right afterwards.She hugged her uncle and said goodbye before heading over to her own lockerroom.She walked in and almost yelped when she ran into her boyfriend.

"Brock…" Valerie said.

"Hi babe" Brock said,wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you get in here?" Valerie murmured as Brock kissed her on the lips.

"Through the door" Brock joked.

Valerie went to say something but Brock cut her off by kissing her.Valerie responded and deepened the kiss.When they finally broke apart,Brock had a sheepish grin on his face and Valerie was smiling.

"So" Valerie breathed "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you" Brock said.

"And?" Valerie said.

Brock sighed,there was no fooling her.

"I also came to talk to you about coming to Smackdown" Brock said.

"Brock…" Valerie started.

"I don't wanna push you into anything but I hate being away from you all the time" Brock said.

"What's the difference?.If I go to Smackdown,I'll still be on Raw as long as I'm the champion" Valerie argued.

"Well,no actually.If you go to Smackdown,you'd be exclusive to Smackdown" Brock said.

Valerie was surprised at that.

"Exclusive to Smackdown" Valerie muttered.

As Valerie pondered this a cameraman came into the room and the fans cheered when they saw Val. Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were commenting.

"The women's champion Valerie Calloway and the WWE Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar standing backstage" J.R said.

"What a pair" the King said.

"I'm telling you baby,you wont regret it" Brock said.

"Alright,I'll do it" Valerie said.

"Great" Brock said,relief washing over his face.

Valerie smiled at Brock and they embraced and kissed.

"Now what's all that about?" the King asked.

"Brock Lesnar is obviously trying to convince Valerie to do something,maybe we'll find out what it is later" J.R said.

***

Valerie grumbled as she watched Triple H defeating her father in the match.Triple H and Valerie had become friends again after Triple H attacked Christian but he was still a jerk in many ways.She sighed as she watched Stephanie McMahon and Eric Bischoff bickering.

She nodded as she heard Stephanie say that Brock Lesnar was now exclusive to Smackdown but frowned when Stephanie said that she paid him a hefty number not to appear on Raw again._I didn't get paid a hefty number not to appear on Raw,_she thought._Not that I need much reason not to appear on Raw._

Valerie chuckled when she saw the expression on Bischoff's face when Stephanie said she had another surprise that Bischoff wouldn't like later on._Serves him right for being an asshole._Valerie was already wearing her ringgear so when the stagehand came to tell her that it was time for her match, she walked out immediately.She wasn't nervous for the match,she was nervous for what would happen afterwards.

***

Molly wrestled Valerie with everything she had but she wasn't able to put her away.Molly became increasingly frustrated with her inability to pin Valerie and when she attempted to pin Valerie again it wasn't very hard for Valerie to roll her up and pin her.

Molly jumped up immediately after the three count and attacked Valerie.Valerie was ready for her, however,and a fight ensued.Valerie found herself getting attacked from behind by Chris Nowinski. Nowinski attempted to kiss Valerie again but she blocked his face with her arm and punched him straight in the face.

Before Nowinski could retaliate he was grabbed from behind and set up for a thunderous F5.Valerie hugged Brock and he lifted her into his arms.The fans frowned in confusion when Stephanie McMahon came sauntering down to the ring.She stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"It is now time for my second surprise for Eric Bischoff" Stephanie said "So come on out,Eric"

Eric Bischoff came out and stood at the top of the ramp with a look of annoyance and worry on his face.

"WWE Women's Champion Valerie Calloway will be coming to my Smackdown and when she does,she will be exclusive to Smackdown" Stephanie happily announced.

The crowd went wild as Valerie and Brock stood in the ring.Valerie closed her eyes and drank in the cheers.She had yet to sign the Smackdown contract but she knew that she would.She had plenty of reason to.

A/N : Please read and review everybody.


	94. All On Smackdown

A/N : This chapter is rather boring and not very good so try not to fall asleep,lol.

Smackdown : 29-08-2002.

Mohegan Sun Arena.

Valerie fiddled with her golden pendant as she sat at Stephanie McMahon's desk.She was on the verge of signing the Smackdown contract and although she really wanted to be on Smackdown,she was having some doubts.Stephanie must have seen the doubt in Valerie's eyes because she was looking slightly worried.

"I hope you don't think I'm being meddlesome but how come you changed your mind about Smackdown?.I mean Smackdown is a great show and I can understand you would want to be on it but when I asked you the first time you said no and now you said yes" Stephanie said.

Valerie hesitated for a moment before saying:

"Several reasons.Brock's the number one reason.Another reason would be Eric Bischoff,that man has a way of making people feel very uncomfortable and I really don't feel like being around him"

"I know what you mean" Stephanie said.

"Is it me or does everything Eric Bischoff says have a deeper perverse meaning?" Valerie asked.

"It's not just you" Stephanie said.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy…" Valerie started.

Stephanie let out a short laugh.

"I'm sorry Valerie but Bischoff is not a nice guy,I'd like to think that he's a nice guy as well but he's not.It's good that you're finally away from him" Stephanie said.

Valerie nodded and smiled.Yeah,really good.Valerie signed the contract and took a deep breath as she walked out of the office.She was on Smackdown,permanently.She smiled as she saw her friend, Edge walking her way.

"Hey Edge" Valerie greeted.

"Hey Valerie,what is this I'm hearing?.You're coming to Smackdown?" Edge asked.

"Actually,I'm already on Smackdown.I just signed the contract.I'm sure Stephanie McMahon will be telling everybody all about it soon" Valerie said.

"Well,that's great.We'll get to spend more time together" Edge said,immediately wanting to slap himself for saying such a thing.

But Valerie didn't seem to mind.

"You're right,we haven't been talking enough,now we can" Valerie said.

Edge nodded,relief washing over his face.She hadn't taken it the wrong way.Valerie and Edge parted ways and Valerie calmly sauntered over to her dressingroom.This was her first Smackdown as an exclusive to Smackdown superstar and she didn't have a match so she figured she could take it easy. 

Just as she was about to step into her lockerroom she saw Chris Benoit coming down the hall.She pulled her eyebrow up and snorted at him as he approached and she could see him clenching his fists in fury.

Before he could do anything,however,she quickly stepped into her lockerroom and locked the door behind her.She giggled as she walked to her bench,she knew she was being childish but Benoit had it coming,he had picked a fight with her for no reason at all and he deserved to be ridiculed.

Valerie watched the better part of the show in her lockerroom but as the night progressed she became increasingly anxious to see her boyfriend,she knew he had a match against Matt Hardy so she knew it wasn't all that important for him to concentrate.All respect to Matt but Brock didn't have a thing to worry about.

"Screw it" she muttered as she got up and walked out of her lockerroom.

She walked into the hallway and to her boyfriend's lockerroom.She and Brock didn't have a shared lockerroom yet but she was hoping that would change in the future.On her way down there she ran into an unfamiliar young man.

"Hi" the young man said,smiling.

"Hi" Valerie said in return.

The young man stared at Valerie for a while.

"Oh where are my manners.Shannon Moore,I'm new in the federation" Shannon said,extending his hand.

"Valerie Calloway" Valerie said,shaking his hand.

"The Undertaker's daughter" Shannon said.

"WWE Women's Champion actually" Valerie said,testily.

Shannon didn't seem to notice his unintentional rudeness so Valerie decided to let it slide.Shannon was once again staring at Valerie._At least he's staring at my face._

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?" Shannon asked.

Valerie was completely caught off guard by the question and her face turned crimson.At that moment Valerie knew that if she would speak now she would only manage to stammer so she didn't say anything.

"Did you see my match?" Shannon asked carefully.

"Yes I did" Valerie said,feeling her blush disappear again.

"Did you like it?" Shannon asked.

"No she didn't,she hated it" a voice said from behind Valerie.

Shannon paled as he saw the big man walking to them and Valerie turned around.Brock Lesnar came walking their way but his eyes were on Shannon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking to my girlfriend?" Brock growled at Shannon.

Shannon scuttled out of there as fast as he could and Valerie turned to Brock.

"Brock…" Valerie said,with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Brock threw Valerie a look and then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that,I guess I get a little over-protective" Brock said.

But Valerie wasn't amused.

"So now you decide who I talk to?" Valerie snapped.

Brock looked at the floor and sighed.Valerie sighed in exasperation.

"Why is it so impossible to be angry with you?" Valerie asked.

Brock looked up but didn't say anything.

"Don't use that on me" Valerie said.

"Use what?" Brock asked,confused.

"The blue eyes,that's my technique,that's what I do to get what I want" Valerie said,laughing by now.

Brock chuckled and spread his huge arms.Valerie smiled and stepped into Brock's embrace.They went to Brock's lockerroom together and Valerie enjoyed seeing Heyman's annoyed look as Valerie walked in.

Valerie looked at the monitor and saw that the commercials were on.

"You're match is up next" Valerie said.

Brock nodded and kissed Valerie on the lips.

"Wish me luck" Brock whispered.

"Good luck" Valerie said.

Brock walked out of the room followed by Paul Heyman,who threw Valerie a most disturbing smirk. Valerie shivered as she sat down,coming to Smackdown was great but it sure didn't rid her of all creeps,not to mention the fact that she and her father were now on seperate shows.

Brock defeated Matt Hardy,not at all to Valerie's surprise and Valerie smiled as she saw Brock walking up the ramp.A little tired and a little sweaty but his blue eyes were twinkling.Brock made his way back to the lockerroom and after Heyman reluctantly agreed to spend the rest of the evening elsewhere,he and Valerie were alone.

Brock took a shower as the match Chris Benoit vs Kurt Angle vs a mystery man began.Valerie very nearly fell to the floor when she saw her father,the Undertaker,walking out to the ring.She laughed as he took both Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle out during the match.Brock joined her after his shower and frowned when he saw Taker.He hadn't counted on Taker coming to Smackdown.

Taker won the match and after the match he stated that the reason he hadn't defected to Smackdown earlier was because his daughter was still on Raw and he wasn't about to leave her by herself,now that Valerie was on Smackdown,there was no reason to stay on Raw.

Valerie smiled brightly as she heard her father say that,as always he was looking out for her and now that he was on Smackdown they could still spend plenty of time together.Valerie looked at Brock and he managed to change his scowl into a smile just in time.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me how boring you thought it was,lol.


	95. Family Affairs

A/N : All my reviewers are gone *sniff*.If _anyone _is still reading this,please,please,please review.I'm desperate,lol.No really,I am.I'm skipping Raw on purpose,by the way.I realize that this type of story can become very tedious but over time I think I've had some pretty good chapters and I'll have some pretty good ones in the future as well so please,keep reading.

Smackdown : 05-09-2002.

Valerie giggled when she saw the look of astonishment come over her father's face when he saw Chuck proposing to Billy.Valerie didn't have a problem with it,she thought it was kind of cute that Chuck would propose on tv.Besides,it was a good comfort to Billy since he had just lost his match to Rey Mysterio.

Valerie and Taker were in Taker's lockerroom watching the show.Sara,who had decided to travel with Taker,was in the bathroom.Taker was going to have a face to face interview with Brock and Valerie was a little worried.She knew her father had a terrible temper and Brock was no better so the interview would no doubt become a fight.

"When is this showdown between you and Brock anyway?" Valerie asked her father.

"After your match…I think" Taker said,turning to Valerie "Why?.Worried?"

"No" Valerie lied.

Taker tilted his head and looked at his daughter intently.

"Yes" Valerie admitted.

"You don't need to worry,I'll behave if he does" Taker said.

"That's what I'm worried about" Valerie muttered.

Taker smirked and Valerie smiled,maybe she was just being silly,maybe it would work out alright.Maybe. The next match that came on was Jamie Noble vs Shannon Moore.Valerie remembered the look on Shannon Moore's face when he got scared away by Brock._Poor guy._Jamie Noble came out last along with Nidia.Valerie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why does that woman always act like she's above everybody else?.She lives in a trailerpark for god sake" 

Taker only snorted and Valerie smiled.She knew that Taker only had eyes for Sara and that was good, Sara was a good woman and she deserved only the best.

"What's wrong with living in a trailerpark?" Sara asked,coming out of the bathroom.

"Nothing but it sure as hell doesn't make you a queen or a king" Valerie said.

Taker snickered as he heard Valerie mutter 'or even a servant' and Sara shook her head as Valerie got up.

"I need to get ready for my match" Valerie announced.

"Come here and give your old man a hug first" Taker said,reaching out one long arm towards her.

Valerie stepped to her father and hugged him.Taker kissed her on the side of her head and Valerie stepped to Sara,hugging her gently.

"Good luck,sweety" Sara said.

Valerie smiled as she walked out of the lockerroom and into the hallway.She had a title match against Jazz for that night and she was confident that she would win.

***

1…2…3…Valerie blinked to clear her vision.It was over,she had lost her belt to Jazz.As Jazz celebrated with the belt,Valerie tried to get up but found that she couldn't.Her neck hurt and her back was killing her. The referee had to help her up or she would never have gotten to her feet.

Somehow the defeat didn't hit as hard as she thought it would.She had lost her belt and that sucked but it had been a fair match,no interference,no foreign objects,no nothing,she lost,Jazz won.They had put up a good match and this filled Valerie with a sense of pride,she had given the fans all she had and they cheered her as she went backstage.

***

Valerie watched the face to face interview between Brock Lesnar and her father along with Sara.Both she and Sara were tense,they knew it could and probably would escalate into a fight.They were almost proven right when Heyman commented on Sara's pregnancy and Taker put him on his ass but strangely Heyman held Brock back.Sara and Valerie sat back as they watched Taker exit the room and Valerie let out her breath,not even aware that she'd been holding it.

"That was intense" Valerie said.

"I'll say" Sara said.

"Don't worry about what Heyman said,he wont touch you" Valerie said.

Sara nodded but didn't seem to be convinced.Valerie felt anger surging through her body when she saw the doubt on Sara's face.How dare Heyman?.How dare he try to disrupt my family?.She started when she felt a hand gently touch her own.She looked up and saw Sara look at her in concern.

"Hey,are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine"

"Are you sure?.Not upset about your match?" Sara asked gently.

"No,the better woman won tonight" Valerie said.

Sara smiled a little at that,Valerie was taking it like a woman.

***

Valerie winced as she saw Eddy Guerrero low blowing her father.Taker,Rikishi and Edge were facing Kurt Angle,Chris Benoit and Eddy Guerrero in a six-man tag.Benoit suplexed Taker while Rikishi flipped Guerrero over the top rope and then heel kicked Benoit in the face.Kurt put Rikishi in the ankle-lock but Edge broke it up and speared Kurt.Guerrero knocked Edge over the top rope and Valerie swore.

Kurt fell into position and Valerie giggled as Rikishi stink-faced him.She and Kurt were friends but all Kurt seemed to be good at over the last weeks was being a jerk so he deserved what he got.Benoit threw Rikishi into the ring post and he and Kurt get into a fight.Guerrero tried to break them up but he got pushed away and when Benoit and Kurt started fighting,Guerrero was left in the ring by himself.

Edge speared Guerrero and then shoved him face first into Rikishi's ass.Taker then went to chokeslam Guerrero when suddenly Brock Lesnar came out.Valerie jumped up and ran out of the lockerroom.She was not going to allow this to continue.Valerie ran out much to the crowd's surprise and stopped Brock from entering the ring.

"Please don't" Valerie said as her father chokeslammed Eddy Guerrero.

"Come on Val,this is between me and your father" Brock said.

"I know that but this match has nothing to do with that,if you're going to go after him,do it in a one on one match,don't resort to sneak attacks" Valerie said.

Brock looked at his girlfriend and sighed.He embraced her and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright,for you" Brock said.

Valerie smiled and they kissed again.Valerie turned to her father who was standing in the ring and she could see the accusations in his features and she sighed sadly.She knew her father blamed her for staying with Brock but Valerie loved him and she was convinced that Paul Heyman was behind the whole thing.

Valerie and Brock walked backstage together and as they walked into the hallway Heyman lurked behind the corner,with a pissed off look on his face.He muttered "Damn you,Calloway,I'll get you for this" and stormed off in the opposite direction.

A/N : I hope you all like it,if you don't…then I guess I've lost my touch.Either that or I never had it to begin with,lol.Anyway,review please.


	96. Unacceptable Actions

A/N : Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews.

Smackdown : 12-09-2002.

Valerie smiled as she looked behind her.Her father and her pregnant stepmother were right behind her having a conversation._About the baby most likely,_Valerie thought with a smile.Valerie was so happy that Sara was pregnant,she would be having a baby brother or baby sister soon and she couldn't wait.

Valerie had a match for that night against Victoria,the winner of the match would go on to face Jacqueline at Unforgiven ten days later for the number one contendership and Valerie was determined to win but her mind wasn't with the match,it was with her father and stepmother,not to mention her boyfriend.Things were heating up between Taker and Brock and they were bound to get out of hand soon.

Valerie shrugged the thought off when she felt a gentle hand rub her back.

"Hey,a little spaced out?" Sara asked with a soft smile on her face.

Valerie smiled as well and nodded.

"I know this whole situation isn't easy for you either,are you going to be okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah,I'll be fine.I'm more worried about you and the baby" Valerie said,gently touching Sara's belly.

"We'll be fine,we all will be.If you ever need to talk I'm here" Sara said.

"Thanks" Valerie said.

"Hey" Taker called,sticking his head out of the lockerroom "Are you two coming or what?"

Sara rolled her eyes and Valerie giggled.Taker frowned as they passed him.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he closed the door.

But Sara and Valerie merely giggled.

***

Valerie sat watching the match between Brock and Hardcore Holly with avid interest,she knew her boyfriend would win so she wasn't really interested in that,she was interested in the way Brock behaved,the way Paul Heyman behaved,anything that could tell her whether or not they were planning something.When she found that she couldn't discover anything she sat back and started chewing her nails.

"Nervous about something?" Taker asked,who was sitting right beside her.

"No,why?" Valerie murmured with her nail still in her mouth.

"You're biting your nails" Taker said.

"I always bite my nails,that doesn't mean I'm nervous all the time" Valerie said.

Taker smiled at Valerie and she sighed.

"Alright,so maybe I'm a little nervous" Valerie said.

"About what?" Taker asked.

"I don't know,that's the weird part" Valerie said.

As was expected Brock defeated Hardcore Holly and sauntered backstage along with Heyman.

"There's something about Paul Heyman's gloating that tells me he's up to something" Valerie blurted.

"He better not be" Taker muttered.

Valerie frowned thoughtfully,she hoped…no,she prayed that Brock wouldn't stoop to Heyman's level any further but with the influence Heyman had on him,it wasn't likely that he wouldn't.

Valerie watched in dismay as Billy and Chuck's ceremony was disrupted by Rosey and Jamal.She thought they looked really sweet together and not they wouldn't be getting married,not tonight anyway.Stephanie McMahon also got hurt during the attack and Valerie felt bad for her,she really wasn't _that _bad a person.

***

The time had come,it was time for Taker's match against Matt Hardy and although that in itself wasn't worrying,the fact that Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar accompanied Matt to the ring was.Valerie tensed when the match started and she could see Sara wasn't too happy about the odd's either.Valerie figured only stress could come of it so she turned the monitor off.Sara frowned and Valerie smiled.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee.Do you want a soda or something?.Orange juice?.Milk perhaps?" Valerie asked,getting up.

Sara chuckled and looked up at Valerie.

"Orange juice will be fine" Sara said.

Valerie nodded and left the room to find the proper drinks.It took her a good deal of time to find the soda stand and the coffee machine and she quickly made her way back to the lockerroom.She couldn't believe her eyes as she stepped into the room.

Her father was on the floor,out cold.Brock was looming over Sara,looking at her in a threatening manner and obviously intimidating the hell out of her.Valerie felt her temper flare up as she jumped forward.Her boot connected with the side of Brock's head rather loudly and it sent him reeling backwards.When Brock looked up he was face to face with an irate Valerie Calloway.She stood over her father and in front of Sara as she berated him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Valerie yelled,pushing Brock.

"Valerie…" Brock tried.

"Don't you Valerie me,this is my family.How dare you even go near them?" Valerie yelled.

"Please,just let me explain" Brock pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain,get out" Valerie snarled "GET OUT"

Brock looked very sad as he walked away from a very angry Valerie.

"Somebody get some help for my father" Valerie yelled at the referee's that had come into the room.

An ambulance was called as Valerie embraced her stepmother and comforted her.Sara went with Taker in the ambulance and Valerie tearfully stayed behind.

***

Valerie stumbled towards the corner,her elbow felt like it was about to pop out of it's socket and her back was killing her.She had already made alot of mistakes in the match and she couldn't afford to make any more mistakes.

Valerie yelped when Victoria kneed her in her back and swung around to let her fist connect with Victoria's cheek.Victoria fell back and the referee warned Valerie.

"No fists Calloway" the ref said.

Valerie nodded but she didn't really care.She went to pounce on Victoria but suddenly somebody grabbed her foot and violently pulled her from the ring.She whirled around and looked right into Chris Benoit's smirking face.He laughed as he grabbed her sore elbow,making her cry out and pulled her to him.

"Time to play powderpuff" Benoit snarled into her face.

Benoit threw Valerie into the ringsteps as Victoria got the DQ loss.Benoit kept chopping her in the chest and kicking her in the knees until somebody pulled him off.As Brock watched Valerie get to her feet,he looked to be unsure of what to do.

When she was on her feet,she looked at him and her expression turned cold.She still loved him but what he had almost done was incomprehensible to her.She turned around and walked away from him,up the ramp and into the back.When Valerie got backstage,Michael Cole was waiting for her.

"Valerie,could we get a comment on what we just saw?" Michael Cole asked her.

Before Valerie could say anything,Brock came walking up to her and Valerie scowled at him.

"Back off" Valerie snarled.

"I need to know where we stand Val,that's all I ask.Tell me where this leaves us" Brock asked.

"Do you even realize what you almost did?.Do you comprehend how wrong what you almost did is?" Valerie asked,her emotions evident in her voice.

Brock didn't say anything and tears flooded Valerie's eyes.

"I think you need to stay away from me for a while,a long while" Valerie snapped.

She turned around and walked away from Brock,leaving him standing there.Valerie walked down the hall and that's when the pain in her abdomen and chest from Benoit's chops and kicks hit her.She burst into tears and sat on the floor,bawling her eyes out.She felt two strong arms wrapping themselves around her,she felt herself getting picked up and carried somewhere.She didn't know who it was and she didn't care anymore,she just wanted to curl up and sleep.

A/N : Please review.


	97. Not Always A Bad Thing

Smackdown : 19-09-2002.

Valerie sighed as she made her way to the parking-lot.Her father still hadn't arrived and she wanted to wait for him plus she needed some fresh air.Valerie considered herself to be one lucky individual.The reason she felt that way was because of what had happened the previous Smackdown.After her father and stepmother had been taken to the hospital and she had told Brock Lesnar to stay away from her,she had collapsed in the hallway and she had been picked up by someone and taken away.

It was Edge that carried her away and made sure she was alright but she now realized that it could have been anyone and if it had been someone like the Big Show,Chris Benoit or worse Christian,she would have been in alot of trouble.That was why she considered herself lucky,lucky enough anyway.Sara had only recently been released from hospital and her father was absolutely livid.

Valerie didn't know what was going to happen but she was worried,worried about her father and about Sara and worried where this whole thing left her and her father.She attempted to shrug it off when she spotted an ice stand close to the entrance of the buildingin the back.Her eyes widened and a smile planted itself on her face.She walked to the icestand and smiled brightly at the man attending it.

"Miss Calloway,how may I help you?" the man greeted.

"I'll have one of those delicious ice creams if you don't mind" Valerie said with a big smile on her face.

The man chuckled as he made her an ice cream.Valerie knew she was acting like a five year old but she didn't care.The man gave her the ice cream and after paying the man Valerie sat down outside.

Valerie sighed in delight as she ate her ice cream.She hadn't had any candy or sweets in days and she had been just about ready to go insane,thank god for the ice stand.Valerie smiled as her tongue flicked across the icecream.Suddenly Valerie's appetite rapidly disappeared when she saw Nidia and Jamie Noble walking towards her.Nidia looked disgusted as she watched Valerie eat.

"Do you have any idea how bad that stuff is for you?" Nidia asked.

"Yep.And your point is…?" Valerie asked.

"My point is that you shouldn't eat that stuff.You are what you eat" Nidia said.

"You know what that makes you?" Valerie asked.

"No" Nidia said.

"Fast,cheap and easy" Valerie said.

"What?" Jamie Noble yelled.

Noble roughly pushed Nidia aside and stood in front of Valerie.He looked down at her in rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are,you little bitch?" Noble snarled.

"Would you be so kind not to spit in my hair?" Valerie said in a snooty voice.

Jamie Noble was on the verge of slapping her but someone grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.Kurt Angle stood in front of Valerie and got in Noble's face.

"What do you think you're doing,you little punk?" Kurt angrily asked.

"I was going to beat the snot out of that little bitch over there" Jamie snapped.

"That little bitch happens to be my friend" Kurt said.

Valerie looked at Kurt in disbelief.

"You need a lesson in respect.You and me,in the ring tonight" Kurt challenged.

"You got it" Noble said.

Nidia and Jamie left and Kurt stayed behind.Valerie looked at him and pulled her eyebrow up.

"That little bitch is my friend?" Valerie asked in disbelief.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You confirmed that I'm a…never mind" Valerie said.

Valerie walked away and left a bewildered Kurt Angle behind.Valerie seethed as she walked into the hall. She knew Kurt didn't mean anything by it and she also knew she was overreacting but she just couldn't help it.

Tears stung Valerie's eyes as she tried to blink them back,she didn't know if she had well and truly broken up with Brock but she did know things were bad between them and judging by Paul Heyman's plans and Brock's refusal to walk away from Heyman they were only going to get worse.

***

Valerie made her way to her lockerroom not long after,she didn't have a match for that night but she was going to valet for Edge and Rikishi in their match against Eddy and Chavo Guerrero and she was going to watch Kurt take on Jamie Noble.Valerie scowled when she saw the fat man walking towards her.Heyman smirked as he saw Valerie.

"Ah beautiful Valerie,what's the matter?.Oh that's right,Sara had to go to the hospital" Heyman sneered.

Valerie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth._Let it go,dad will take care of it,let it go,_Valerie thought as she looked at Heyman's gloating face.

"Now Valerie,I know you're upset about your stepmomma having to go to the hospital but you have to understand…it's what they call collateral damage" Heyman mocked.

That was it,something inside Valerie snapped at that point and her vision turned red.Heyman turned away from Valerie and went to walk away but Valerie wasn't going to let him.

"No" was all she said as she attacked him.

By the time Valerie calmed down enough to see properly again,she was being held back by Edge and Rikishi,who had been on their way to meet her,and tons of referee's were trying to help Heyman.In the end Heyman had to be taken to the hospital for several gashes in his face and a concussion.

***

Valerie hung her head as she sat on a chair in Stephanie McMahon's office.Stephanie had scolded Valerie for her actions but Valerie could tell that Stephanie wasn't all that angry with her.Valerie was very ashamed of what she had done but she hadn't been able to stop herself.Valerie knew Heyman deserved it but she didn't think she'd ever get over having to go to jail.

She had seen police officers in the hallway as she was escorted to Stephanie's office and she was really worried.Stephanie was standing outside her office talking to someone when suddenly a gruff Texan voice rang through the hallway.

"Where's my daughter?" Taker yelled.

Valerie's head shot up and her eyes widened as her father barged into the office.Taker stood there staring at his daughter for a second,not saying a word.Tears flooded Valerie's eyes,she thought her father was angry at her.Taker surprised her by spreading his huge arms and saying:

"Come here Joyful"

Valerie got up and walked to her father.She stepped into his embrace and he held her close as tears ran down her face.After a while Valerie finally calmed down.

"Dad?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah babygirl?" Taker said.

"Am I going to jail?" Valerie asked softly.

"What?" Taker asked.

"Well,there were police officers in the hallway and I did put Heyman in the hospital" Valerie said,breaking the hug.

Taker looked at Valerie in disbelief for a second.

"You put Heyman in the hospital?" Taker asked,when he was finally able to find his voice again.

"You didn't know?" Valerie asked.

"No,all Stephanie told me was that something happened and that you were involved.I was scared to death as I drove down here,I thought maybe you were hurt or something" Taker said.

There was a short silence during which Valerie looked at her father,trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"You put Heyman in the hospital?" Taker asked again.

"That depends" Valerie said.

"On what?" Taker asked,playing along.

"Are you angry with me?" Valerie asked.

"Angry with you?.Why would I be angry with you when you put that disgusting son of a bitch in the hospital?" Taker asked.

"I did do a terrible thing,I mean it's not every day that your daughter puts someone in the hospital" Valerie said as her father put his arm around her.

"Oh I don't know" Taker said as he and Valerie walked out of Stephanie's office "Putting somebody in the hospital isn't always a bad thing.Don't tell your mother I said that, I'd rather keep my head"

Valerie giggled and Taker chuckled as they left the office behind.

A/N : Please review.


	98. Next Time

A/N : A short continuation of last chapter.

Continuation of 19-09-2002. 

Taker and Valerie parted ways after arriving at Valerie's lockerroom.Taker wouldn't tell Valerie what he was going to do but she could guess,he wanted to take Lesnar apart and he would do just that when he got the chance.

Valerie herself was going to watch Kurt's match against Jamie Noble but beyond that she didn't have any plans so Taker said they'd have a drink in the hotel lobby and talk then.Valerie agreed and Taker left. Valerie walked into her lockerroom,leaving the door open and sat down.

Valerie swore softly as she looked at the tall blonde man standing in the doorway.

"I missed the match,didn't I?" Valerie asked.

"I'm afraid so but that's okay,you can valet for my next match" Edge said with a broad smile on his face.

"Really?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah really" Edge said.

"Thanks" Valerie said with a smile.

Edge stayed with Valerie and they talked for a while after which Edge said he'd see her later and he left. When Valerie looked at the monitor she saw Brock Lesnar take on John Cena.She scowled and smiled as a plan formed in her mind.She made her way to the entrance,where as she had anticipated several guards were on the lookout for her father.She managed to worm her way through saying she was going to cheer her boyfriend on and it worked,they let her pass.

Valerie approached the ring just as Brock locked Cena in a bear hug.Heyman wasn't there as had been expected so it was easy for Valerie to distract Brock.Brock dropped Cena out of the bear hug and looked at Valerie until Cena attacked him from behind and rolled him up for the pin.

1…2…but Brock kicked out.

Valerie swore as she watched Brock lock the bear hug in again and decided to take it a step further.She stepped onto the ring apron,attracting the referee's attention and while the ref wasn't looking,Cena kneed Brock in the jewels.Brock dropped Cena out of the bear hug again but Cena still wasn't able to put Brock away.Brock hit the F5 and pinned Cena.

"You fuck-up" Valerie yelled at Cena causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Valerie quickly made her way backstage where she was met with the security guards,apparently they had been told to only make sure that Taker didn't get to Brock.The security guards wouldn't be able to arrest her or even keep her there but they did stall her long enough for Brock to get backstage.Brock grabbed Valerie's arm and whirled her around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing,Valerie?" Brock asked.

"I should be asking you that question,Brock.What the hell is your problem with my family?" Valerie snapped.

"That's between me and your father" Brock said.

"What about Sara and her unborn baby?" Valerie yelled.

"What about them?" Brock yelled back.

Valerie reared back and punched Brock straight in the jaw.Brock looked at Valerie in shock and Valerie didn't know if he'd hit her back or not but before she could find out,Taker blew right by her and jumped on top of Brock.The security guards held Taker back as Brock made his escape and Taker and Valerie were left standing there.

"Are you okay?" Taker asked,turning to his daughter.

"Yeah,I'm fine" Valerie said.

Taker spread his arms and Valerie stepped into the embrace.When Valerie realized what time it was she rushed back to her lockerroom.When she got there she found that she was just in time for Kurt's match against Jamie Noble.Much to Valerie's excitement Kurt won the match and she rushed to meet him at the entrance.When Kurt saw Valerie,he scratched his head and said:

"Valerie,about what I said earlier…" Kurt started.

Valerie simply threw her arms around Kurt's neck and hugged him.Kurt returned the hug but he was still a little confused.

"Never mind Kurt,you more then made up for that just by going out there tonight" Valerie said with a smile.

Kurt nodded and smiled as well.That was the kind of respect he wanted.

***

Valerie watched as her father paced the ring waiting for Brock to have the guts to show up.He said that tonight had nothing to do with business,it was personal and Valerie nodded her agreement.It was personal and Brock would learn not to mess with a Calloway.

Brock's music hit and Valerie tensed up.Brock came out and since Heyman wasn't there,there was nothing stopping him from going to the ring and facing Taker.Brock rammed his shoulders into Taker but Taker turned it around and used Brock as a punching bag.

Valerie frowned when she saw Matt Hardy strolling down to the ring.She ran out the door without thinking about it and made her way to the ring as fast as she could and managed to catch Hardy before he entered the ring.She grabbed his shoulder,turned him around and before he could do anything she kicked him straight in the face.

Matt retaliated by pushing Valerie to the floor but Valerie wasn't deterred that easily.She got right back on Matt's case and kept him from entering the ring.Brock tried to high tail it out of there but Taker stopped him and pulled him back into the ring while Valerie hit Matt with a chair.

"Sorry Matt but this is none of your concern" Valerie said,looking down at Matt.

Valerie looked up at the ring and watched as Taker knocked Brock around until Brock finally managed to get away.Valerie moved out of the way as Brock passed,ignoring the look Valerie shot him.Taker stayed in the ring,there would be another day._And next time Brock wont be able to walk out of here,_Valerie thought.


	99. Far From Over

Unforgiven : 22-09-2002.

"Uncle Kane,uncle Kane"

Kane turned around and smiled when he saw his niece running towards him.

"Hey munchkin" Kane said.

Valerie smiled brightly at her uncle.She knew he was set to take on the Un-Americans (Storm,Test,Regal and Christian) and she was going to be there,she decided to just come out and say it.

"I wanna valet for you tonight" Valerie said.

"Munchkin…" Kane started.

"I need to be out there tonight,uncle Kane" Valerie interrupted.

"I don't wanna see you get hurt" Kane said.

"I wont get hurt,I just need to be there" Valerie said.

Kane went to argue with his niece but when he saw the pleading look in her blue eyes he couldn't refuse so he merely sighed.

"Alright,you can come but don't get involved" Kane said.

Valerie smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.She knew she wouldn't stay out of it but she had to promise or she wouldn't be allowed to go out there.She had a serious score to settle with Christian and tonight she would begin to settle it.

Bubba Ray Dudley,Goldust and Booker-T went out first and Kane and Valerie went last.Valerie drank in the crowd's cheers and ignored the way Christian was looking at her,she would deal with him soon enough.The match started after the bell rang but it was soon out of control.

All eight men brawled back and forth until the referee gained some control and managed to get all but two of the men out of the ring.Christian and Kane,Kane demolished Christian,fueled by the knowledge that his niece was watching.

Valerie knew that her uncle could easily take Christian out but it wasn't what she wanted,she wanted revenge and the only way to get it was by getting involved.She walked around the ring to where Christian was trying to catch his breath and waiting for him to notice her.When he did,she connected with a very harsh forearm to the head,sending him reeling back.Kane took over and chokeslammed Christian,pinning him quite easily.

Valerie decided the forearm to the head wasn't enough as she climbed into the ring.She stomped at Christian as he tried to get to see his feet and kept kicking him down.She shook her uncle off when he tried to stop her and climbed to the top rope,hitting Christian with a moonsault,a slightly imperfect moonsault caused by the emotion she was feeling.

She would have continued the assault if it hadn't been for Kane grabbing her and dragging her away from Christian.Valerie swore loudly as Kane put her over his shoulder and carried her out of there.

"Let me go,I mean it uncle Kane" Valerie yelled while struggling.

Christian,in the mean time,stumbled to his feet and grabbed a microphone.

"Valerie" Christian yelled.

Valerie looked up and stopped struggling in her uncle's arms.Kane stopped walking and looked at the big screen in front of him while Valerie looked at Christian.

"You listen to me you little bitch" Christian snapped.

The fans booed but Christian ignored them.

"You wanna fight,huh?.You wanna fight me,we'll fight.Next week on Smackdown,you and me" Christian yelled.

Kane's face contorted underneath his mask and he put Valerie down so he could go beat up Christian. Valerie stood in front of her uncle and stopped him.

"Uncle Kane no,this is my fight now" Valerie said.

Kane looked down at his niece and watched as she grabbed a microphone to address Christian.Kane hoped that she wouldn't accept the challenge but he knew better.

"You want a match Christian?" Valerie asked,knowing the answer.

Christian nodded and the fans hushed as they looked at Valerie.

"You got it" sounded through the arena and the fans went nuts.

Kane looked at Valerie as if she had gone insane.

"Are you crazy?.You can't accept a match with him" Kane said.

"I just did" Valerie said.

She turned and walked backstage,her uncle right behind her.As she had expected her father was waiting for her backstage.

"Dad…"

"Don't you dad me,how could you accept a match with him?.Do you have any idea what he might do to you?" Taker yelled.

"Dad,this is Christian we're talking about,not the Big Show" Valerie said.

"He may not be the Big Show but he's still bigger and stronger than you and there's no way I'm allowing you to wrestle that match" Taker ranted.

"I'm going to wrestle that match"

"Not if we can help it" Kane said.

"You can't help it,I need…" Valerie started.

"You need to listen to what I'm trying to tell you,you're not wrestling that match" Taker said again.

"You can't stop me" Valerie yelled.

"Watch me" Taker said,before walking off.

Valerie turned and looked at her uncle and when she saw that she wasn't going to get any support from him she ran to follow her father.

***

Valerie scowled as she sat in her lockerroom,she didn't have a match that night and she probably wouldn't have a match on Smackdown either.A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and she sighed in exasperation.

"What?" Valerie yelled at whoever it was.

The door opened and much to Valerie's surprise a still slightly battered Paul Heyman walked into the room. He moved with indifference as he sat down in front of Valerie without so much as a word and his face was neutral but his eyes betrayed his real emotions,he was angry,very angry.

"Well,you're boldly going where I thought I told you not to go,what the hell are you doing in my lockerroom?" Valerie demanded.

"I came here to tell you that I'm not pressing charges" Heyman said,picking one of Valerie's shirts up.

"Would you mind putting that down?" Valerie asked.

Heyman put his nose in the shirt and took a deep breath making Valerie look away in disgust.

"Ahhh,such a tempting scent" Heyman said with a big smirk on his face.

"You're disgusting" Valerie snarled.

"Flattery isn't going to help you,dear Valerie" Heyman mocked.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie asked.

"I came here to talk to you" Heyman

"About what Heyman?.About the way I kicked your ass?.About the way I'm about to kick your ass?" Valerie asked.

"Don't flatter yourself,you got lucky the first time because you caught me off guard" Heyman sneered.

"Really?.Shall we test that theory?" Valerie asked,getting up.

"Now,now Valerie,there's no need to become violent.I merely wish to talk to you about your current status" Heyman said.

"Current status?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"Your single status.You are now unattached I believe" Heyman said,looking Valerie up and down.

"About as unattached as your arms will be if you keep eyeballing me like that" Valerie said.

"You're such a tease" Heyman said "but I'll get to the point if you wish,Brock isn't pleased with the way the two of you broke up and he wishes to make it up to you.However,I encourage you not to talk to him.Not only would I much rather have you for myself,I also think you're a bad influence on my client"

"My god,you're even more delusional than I thought,you actually think we're going to be together?" Valerie asked in disgust.

"Of course and why wouldn't we be?.You are a beautiful woman after all" Heyman said.

"That's not…" Valerie started.

"And to think you haven't even begun to blossom yet" Heyman said,ignoring Valerie's protest "You just wait,once you turn 21 you'll be more beautiful than even I could have imagined"

Valerie shivered as she turned away from Heyman.

"Get out" Valerie said,not looking at Heyman.

"You're in denial,that's all this is" Heyman said.

"Get out" Valerie yelled.

Heyman looked at Valerie for a second and then nodded.

"I'll go" Heyman said,getting up and walking to the door.

Before Heyman left he turned to Valerie and said:

"I advice you to take me serious,you might end up in a whole heap of trouble if you don't"

Valerie pulled her upper lip up and shivered again as Heyman left.She sank down on the bench and rubbed her head._Great,now I got a headache._She glanced at the monitor and saw that Chris Benoit had just finished beating Kurt Angle._By cheating no doubt._The camera's went backstage and Valerie scowled when she saw who Marc Lloyd was standing by with.

***

"Brock,are you at all sorry for intimidating the Undertaker's wife Sara the way you did,I mean your girlfriend obviously…" Marc Lloyd started.

"I am _not _sorry for intimidating the Undertaker's wife" Brock snapped at Lloyd "And I have no problem with what I'm going to do to the Undertaker tonight.As for Valerie…"

Brock stopped when he saw the young red headed woman approach him.Valerie silently walked to Brock as he looked at her.There was doubt in his eyes,he obviously didn't know what she would say or do.Valerie stood in front of Brock and shot him the coldest look she possibly could.The camera turned to Valerie and showed the world the showdown between former lovers.

"Valerie" Brock said.

"Brock" Valerie said.

"Did you see Paul?" Brock asked.

"He came to see me,yes" Valerie said.

"What did he say?" Brock wanted to know.

Valerie was tempted to tell Brock about what Heyman had said but she didn't,she'd let Brock figure it out all by himself.She'd let him take care of his treacherous manager by himself.

"Nothing much,the same old crap" Valerie said "But that's not why I came here.He said you wanted to talk to me"

"I do" Brock said.

"Do you regret what you did?" Valerie asked.

"No" Brock said.

"Will you stop harassing my family?" Valerie asked,feeling her temper flare up.

"No" Brock said again.

"Then there's nothing to fucking talk about" Valerie yelled,making the fans cheer "You're a selfish and cold-hearted asshole and I hope my father kicks your ass tonight"

Brock looked a little taken aback by her outburst.Valerie waited for Brock to say something and when it didn't seem as if he would,she shook her head.

"You truly are a piece of shit" Valerie said,before moving to walk away.

Brock grabbed Valerie's arm and pulled her back.The fans booed because they thought he would hurt her but Brock merely moved his head close to hers and put his mouth against her ear.

"It's not over" Brock whispered "Not until I say so"

Brock let go of Valerie's arm and walked away,leaving her behind in confusion and anger.The camera zoomed in on Valerie's face just as she muttered:

"Self-centered bastard"

***

The moment had arrived,the match between Brock Lesnar and the Undertaker,the vendetta would reach it's peak and Valerie was nervous as hell.She knew this match would be hard on both men and although she didn't care about Brock anymore,she cared alot about her father and she was worried about him.

She was now sitting next to her uncle in his lockerroom watching the match.She didn't realize she was chewing her nails until her uncle gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth.She smiled at him but wasn't able to hide her fear.She was scared,scared for her father's safety,scared of Brock and scared what Paul Heyman might have meant when he said that she needed to take him serious.

She watched as her father and ex-boyfriend went at it with everything they had and she watched as they beat eachother bloody.The referee tried to control the match only to be pushed away by Lesnar and he had no choice but to call for the bell and rule the match a draw.

The fight continued however and Taker and Brock wrestled to the outside and the fight didn't end until Taker threw Brock through the Unforgiven sign on the stage.Valerie felt a wave of emotion come over her, the fight had stopped and her father had certainly won but she knew this would only serve to anger Brock and the war was far from over.

A/N : I consider this one of the better chapters I've posted lately and I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this reviews the chapter and tells me what they think,I get really frustrated when I don't get any reviews,I keep wondering if maybe the chapter wasn't good enough or whatever so if you could just take the time to give me a review,if only a short one,I would be very thankful.


	100. Take It Or Leave It

A/N : I wanna start off by thanking everyone who reviewed chapter 99,I was really very worried but I feel much more at ease now.That's not to say that you should all stop reviewing now,lol.Chapter 100 and the end isn't in sight just yet.Also I know Christian is suppose to be on Raw but he's now on Smackdown.

Smackdown : 26-09-2002.

"Please Stephanie,please"

Stephanie sighed as she looked at the 19 year old girl standing in front of her.Valerie had come to her asking her to let the match between her and Christian go down.Stephanie wasn't sure what to do.On one hand there was the Undertaker who told her that he didn't want that match to go down and on the other there was Valerie who was begging her to let the match happen.

"Why is this match so important to you?" Stephanie asked.

"You know why" Valerie said,leaning back "I want revenge"

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one getting revenge,maybe your father…" Stephanie said.

"My father has been fighting my battles long enough,it's time I stand up for myself" Valerie said.

"I understand that but…there's got to be a better way"

"There is,I wrestle the match for her" a voice said from behind Stephanie.

Valerie let out an exasperated sigh as her father approached.Stephanie excused herself after a stagehand told her she was needed elsewhere and Valerie turned to Taker.

"Dad…" Valerie said.

"I already told you young lady,you're not wrestling this match" Taker said.

"How am I gonna learn to stand up for myself if you're always there to protect me?" Valerie asked.

"You can stand up for yourself but not against Christian" Taker said.

"You just don't get it,do you?.This isn't about your revenge,this is about mine.Just stay out of my business" Valerie yelled before storming off.

"You're not wrestling that match" Taker yelled after her.

"Yes I am" Valerie yelled back.

"Joyful…don't…damn" Taker yelled.

***

Valerie groaned as she saw who Funaki was interviewing in the hallway._Great,that's all I need._She decided she would try to ignore him but she soon found her path blocked.She tried to get around him but he still wouldn't let her pass.

"Move it Brock" Valerie snapped.

"Or what?" Brock mocked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Valerie asked.

"Why should I?.You're my girlfriend" Brock said.

"Ex-girlfriend" Valerie corrected him.

"Like hell you are" Brock snapped.

"It's over Brock" Valerie said.

"No,it's not" Brock said "Not until I say so"

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind" Valerie said firmly.

Brock stood in front of Valerie for a while not saying a word.Valerie contemplated her chances of getting around him but she knew they were practically non-existent.The man was like a brick wall.Brock bent down a little and moved his face close to Valerie's.

"Are you scared of me,Valerie?" Brock asked.

"No" Valerie said without hesitating.

"You should be" Brock whispered.

Brock walked off and left Valerie in astonishment,he couldn't possible mean he would hurt her,could he?. Valerie forced herself to shrug it off when she heard her father's music blaring through the arena,she knew he had a match against Matt Hardy later on but that wasn't suppose to be until later.

"What is this all about?" Valerie asked a stagehand.

"He said he had something to say" the stagehand said.

Valerie frowned as she stepped closer to a backstage monitor.

"I have a couple of things I need to address tonight" Taker said,hushing the fans "And I wanna start with Brock Lesnar"

The crowd booed loudly and Valerie tensed up.

"Boy,you think you can walk all over the deadman?.You think you can walk all over my family?.At No Mercy I'm gonna show you why they call me the American Badass and while I'm at it,I will make you famous" Taker said,pausing as the fans cheered "Then there's the matter of Christian,punk I know you got a match with my daughter tonight and I've decided to let that happen…"

Valerie frowned in surprise,he was going to let it happen?.

"But you're not just facing my daughter,you're facing her and me" Taker said.

"What?" Valerie yelled.

"Me and Valerie vs you and whatever piece of female trash can muster enough courage to step in to this ring tonight" Taker said.

***

As soon as Taker stepped backstage,Valerie was in his face.

"Dad,what are you doing?" Valerie asked.

"You and me against him and his partner,take it or leave it" Taker said.

"Great,so I get to fight the woman who sides with him and you'll take care of Christian" Valerie sneered.

"You might get a couple of shots at him" Taker said.

"Might?" Valerie asked incredulously.

"Take it or leave it,joyful" Taker said again.

"What about your own match against Matt Hardy?" Valerie asked,causing Taker to snort in contempt.

"I can take that punk with both my hands tied behind my back" Taker said "So what's it going to be?"

Valerie thought about it for a while,it was obvious her father wasn't going to let her step into the ring with Christian by herself and if she played her cards right she could actually end up in the ring with Christian and her father wouldn't be able to stop her.She had to make it seem as though she wasn't at all happy about it though or he would know there was something up.

"Fine" she hissed through clenched teeth "I'll take it"

Taker nodded,unfazed by her tone.

***

Taker clasped his hand around Matt Hardy's throat and slammed him down.He followed up with a Last Ride and smirked as he pinned him,that had been too easy.Taker suddenly felt a stinging blow to the back of his head and he fell forward.

Backstage Valerie yelped when she saw her father being beaten over the head with the championship belt by Brock Lesnar.She had promised her father that she would stay backstage for this match and she didn't want to break her promise but it took her all that she had to stay put.

Her father practically had to be carried backstage and it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to wrestle again that night.Valerie ran to him and helped him to his lockerroom.Taker laid down on the sofa and blinked to clear his vision.After a while he looked at Valerie and started to get up.

"Your match,our match" he said.

"Dad…you can't…"

"Don't even say it,I'm going to wrestle…" Taker said as he got up.

As soon as he got up,he fell down again.Valerie tried to help him up but he was too heavy.She ended up helping him drag himself onto the sofa again but not before he told her that he wasn't hurt and that he _was_ going to wrestle for her and that he didn't need help.

He ended up falling asleep on the sofa.Valerie sighed as her father was finally calm.She would figure something out for tonight's match,all that mattered to her at that point was that her father was alright.


	101. Perfect Partner

A/N : I'm sorry if the beginning of the chapter is a little confusing but I had to make it that way or the rest of the chapter wouldn't make sense.I had forgotten that Christian is supposed to be on Raw so to remedy that I had to make something up.He is now on Smackdown.Blast my lousy memory,lol.

Smackdown : 26-09-2002 Continuation.

Valerie slumped her shoulders as she walked walked through the hall.She had gone to see Stephanie to ask her if the match could be changed back to a singles match but Stephanie had said no.The match was already set and Christian had already found himself a tag team partner.He had convinced Dawn Marie to be his partner,figuring he could easily keep her out of the ring simply by not tagging her.

In the mean time Valerie was getting a little desperate.Her father was down and out,despite his claims otherwise.He had been cut up badly and after he knocked out a couple of referee's who tried to help him Valerie managed to convince him to go to a hospital and only his bloodloss and his temporary lack of memory had allowed her to do so.

This of course left her without a partner and she didn't know anyone else on Smackdown who could help her.Edge wasn't there,Brock was absolutely out of the question…Valerie stopped walking when she saw the man down the hall coming her way.Her frown slowly turned into a smile as he walked towards her.

"Hi Valerie" he greeted.

"Hi" Valerie enthused.

"I hear you have a match against Christian tonight,I guess I should wish you luck" he said.

"Well actually,it's not just any match,it's a tag match and…I wonder if you could do me a small favor" Valerie said with a smile.

***

Valerie whistled a tune as she tied the laces on her boots.She was feeling a lot better now that she had a tag team partner.She chuckled as she tried to imagine the look on Christian's face,he'd never know what hit him.

She got up and eyed herself in the mirror,she frowned at what she saw and shook her head.It would have to do.She turned away from the mirror and slowly felt her mood deteriorating.She had never been very pleased with the way she looked,everything always seemed to be out of proportion.

Her legs were too long,her breasts were too small,her ribs showed too much but it seemed she was alone in that.When she told her father about it he said that she was perfect the way she was but then father's were suppose to say that.When she told Sara,her stepmother had given her an incredulous look and told her that she needed to look in the mirror more often and her uncle simply thought she was kidding.But she wasn't,she was dead serious.

She shrugged it off when a knock on the door startled her from her thoughts.She opened it and smiled at her tag team partner.

"Damn girl,you're looking good" he said.

Valerie blushed and he chuckled.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Valerie nodded and walked out,closing the door behind her.

***

Christian smirked as he walked around the ring,tonight was going to be perfect,tonight he would face Valerie Calloway.Sure,it was a tag team match but that wouldn't be a problem.His partner would never be in the ring and once Valerie was in it she wouldn't leave until he was done with her.

__

As for her tag team partner,it can't be Taker so how bad can it be?,Christian thought,his smirk growing wider when Valerie's music hit.Valerie deliberately put a worried look on her face as she came out,that way it would hit him all the harder.

Valerie entered the ring making sure to stay out of Christian's reach and posed for the crowd,she had started doing that when she noticed the crowd liked it.Christian eyed Valerie from across the ring and swallowed hard.She was looking better than he remembered and he was damn sure going to enjoy this match,he knew that much.

Valerie's music stopped and silence followed.The crowd was getting restless,wondering if she even had a tag team partner and Christian laughed.The little hussy didn't even have a partner.But just as Christian went to grab Valerie,the music hit and Christian's eyes bulged out as he turned to the entrance.

A/N : I know the chapter is awfully short but I thought this would make the perfect cliffhanger.Review please and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	102. Potential Threat

A/N : Like I've said before I'm not very good at describing matches,so forgive me if it's boring.

Smackdown : 26-09-2002 Continuation.

Valerie smiled as Christian backed away from her,she had known her tag team partner would have that effect on him.Christian looked on as Rikishi sauntered down to the ring and the fans cheered loudly.The Phatman stepped into the ring and walked to Valerie as Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross commented.

"Valerie has chosen Rikishi as her tag team partner and Christian doesn't like it one bit" J.R said.

"Would you like it if you had to face Rikishi?" the King asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere near the arena much less in the ring" J.R stated matter-of-factly.

Rikishi and Valerie agreed that Rikishi would start the match against Christian.Christian was pointing at Valerie but Rikishi wasn't tagging her in,not yet.Rikishi and Christian exchanged blows back and forth until Rikishi got the better of Christian.Rikishi bodyslammed Christian and took him down with several hard clotheslines.When Rikishi went for the Samoan drop,however,Christian moved out of the way.

Christian crawled to his corner,completely forgetting who his partner was,and blindly tagged Dawn Marie in.Dawn Marie reluctantly stepped into the ring and Rikishi tagged Valerie in.Dawn Marie confidently walked to Valerie and went to slap her but Valerie grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut and gave her the Last Ride in the middle of the ring.She could have pinned Dawn Marie at that point but that wasn't what she wanted.

Dawn Marie was out and Valerie looked at Christian,who was standing on the apron looking at her.Dawn Marie didn't look as though she'd be moving any time soon so Valerie grabbed her and threw her into Christian's corner so she could make the tag.Christian stepped in and Rikishi called out to Valerie. 

"Tag me Valerie,you can't face him yet,let me soften him up for you" Rikishi said.

But Valerie shook her head,this was what she wanted and she could do it.She circled Christian and when they locked up she took him down with an armdrag takeover,Christian had expected it and he let her do it only to catch her off guard with a clothesline.

Valerie went to get up but she didn't have to,Christian grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.She elbowed him in the gut and hit him over the head with her forearm.He stumbled back and when she went to DDT him he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his head.Valerie yelped when she landed hard and she was beginning to doubt whether facing him had been such a good idea.

He grabbed her by the hair but this time she kicked him in the gut and set him up for the DDT.She hit it and went for the pin but Christian kicked out.She then decided she would have to tag Rikishi in if she wanted to win this thing but before she did she would try one more thing.

She couldn't hit him with the Last Ride because she couldn't hold him in the air long enough so she simply powerbombed him.It took alot out of her but she did it.She went for the pin and this time she got it.She couldn't believe it,she had pinned Christian.Rikishi stepped into the ring and walked to Valerie.

"How on earth did I pin him?" Valerie asked him.

Rikishi pointed at the chair that was lying underneath Christian.Valerie frowned.She didn't remember that being there before.

"Apparently Dawn Marie had the brilliant idea of throwing Christian a chair to hit you with,unfortunately it got in the way" Rikishi explained.

Valerie nodded and smiled,she pinned Christian.Alright so she didn't do it on her own but she _did_ pin him…again.Rikishi didn't smile as they walked backstage.When they arrived backstage Valerie turned to Rikishi,still smiling and asked:

"What's up?.Why so gloomy?"

"Why didn't you tag me?.You should have tagged me" Rikishi said.

Valerie's smile turned into a scowl and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It was my fight,I needed to fight it" Valerie said.

"You could have gotten hurt" Rikishi said.

"You sound like my father" Valerie said.

"If caring means I sound like your father,so be it" Rikishi said.

Valerie slumped her shoulders,Rikishi was right,he was only looking out for her.

"I know you care and I know my father cares but as long as other people fight my battles I'll never be able to take care of myself" Valerie said.

"Are you kidding me?.I saw you wrestle him just now,you took damn good care of yourself" Rikishi said.

"Really?" Valerie asked.

Rikishi nodded and gently nudged Valerie's chin with his fist.

"I'll see you later,Valerie"

"Yeah,see ya" Valerie said "And thank you"

Rikishi left and Valerie stood in the hallway a little while longer.She really did kick Christian's ass and maybe she did get hurt,her father got hurt in many of his matches but that didn't mean he didn't fight well. Valerie smiled as she walked to her lockerroom,she had done well.

Her smile faded when she saw who was in her lockerroom waiting for her.She considered leaving again but she decided against it,she wasn't going to run from him.

"What do you want?" Valerie snapped.

"I merely wish to congratulate you on your successful match,of course using a chair helps alot but still…" Paul Heyman said.

"What do you mean 'using' a chair?.It's not my fault Dawn Marie has soap suds for brains" Valerie said, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down.

"Could you have beaten Christian without the chair?" Heyman asked.

"I don't know" Valerie said.

"I don't think you could have,I think he would have wrecked your pretty face if it hadn't been for that chair" Heyman said.

"And your opinion means to me what?" Valerie asked.

Heyman smirked,this was going to be fun.

"Where's your dog anyway?" Valerie asked.

"I take it you mean Brock,let's just say he's not here" Heyman said.

"I can see that,dipshit.Where _is_ he?" Valerie snapped.

"Why would you wanna know?" Heyman asked.

"Because I don't wanna have a heartattack when he comes leaping out of the closet" Valerie said.

Heyman nodded but didn't say anything.There was a short silence.

"Brock really wants to talk to you" Heyman suddenly said.

"What is he gonna talk to me about?.He's not sorry for what he did,he's not gonna stop harassing my family,what could he possibly tell me that I would want to hear?" Valerie asked.

There was another short silence.

"Supposing he would apologize for what he did,would you take him back?" Heyman asked.

"Why would you wanna know?" Valerie sneered.

Heyman smirked as his own words were thrown back into his face.

"Call it curiosity.Would you?" Heyman asked.

"No I wouldn't,too many things have happened" Valerie said.

"Then what good would his apology do?" Heyman asked.

"It would make me stop hating him" Valerie stated.

"Why would that matter to him if you're not going to take him back?" Heyman asked.

Valerie was silent for a moment,she narrowed her eyes at Heyman and took a sip of her water.

"Why indeed" she finally said.

"You and Brock weren't good together anyway,you have enough powerhouses around you what with your father and your uncle,what a beautiful and shapely girl like you needs is an intelligent man,a man who thinks before he acts,a man…like me" Heyman said nonchalantly.

Valerie pulled her upper lip up in disgust and narrowed her eyes again.

"You're delusional" Valerie said.

"Call me what you want" Heyman said.

"Good,I think I'll call you a nutcase" Valerie said.

Heyman shrugged as Valerie looked at him sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room,he looked to be comfortable.

"You know since you don't seem to plan on leaving any time soon maybe I could ask you a question" Valerie said.

"Ask away" Heyman said.

"Supposing you weren't a 300 pound slob…" Valerie started.

Heyman smile faded and he sat up straight as he heard her say this.

"…and I could somehow find you even remotely attractive…" Valerie added.

"Now wait just a…" Heyman said.

"…why would I wanna be with you?.I mean,you're just as guilty of what has been happening to my family as Brock is,even more so I would say" Valerie finished.

"You overbearing little slut" Heyman whispered so Valerie couldn't hear him "You wanna know why you should be with me?"

Valerie nodded with an innocent smile on her face.Heyman got up and stormed towards Valerie.Valerie stayed put although the anger in his eyes was very unnerving.Heyman leaned close and Valerie's body recoiled at the smell of him.

"Because for every second you're not with me I'll make your family pay,for every second I can't put my hands on that tight,tanned and toned body of yours I will make you pay" Heyman snarled.

Heyman's lips edged closer to Valerie's when suddenly Valerie placed her foot on Heyman's belly and pushed him back with all her might.He fell down to the floor,flailing his arms and legs and he landed hard. Valerie got to her feet with an enraged look on her face and pointed at the door.

"Get your hideously fat ass the fuck out of my lockerroom" Valerie yelled "NOW"

Heyman got up and thoroughly dusted himself off before glaring at Valerie.

"You've made your decision and I guarantee you,you'll regret it and then you'll beg me to take you.You'll come crawling,you'll see" Heyman said,before opening the door and walking out.

Valerie closed the door and locked it as soon as he was gone and shivered in disgust.She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the warm shower to wash his presence away.She wasn't really worried about what Heyman would do,she was worried about what Brock would do.

Heyman did have alot of control over Brock._What if he has enough control to make him hurt me?,_Valerie thought.The warm water oozed over Valerie's body and quickly made her forget all her worries._I'll cross that bridge when I get to it,_she thought with a sigh.

A/N : Please review this chapter,I hope it's alright.


	103. After All This Time

A/N : To make my story easier alot of the women that would normally be on Raw are on Smackdown,that way Valerie has some competition.

Smackdown : 03-10-2002.

Valerie's brow furrowed in concentration as she scanned through her address book.Her mother had changed her phonenumber and had called Valerie to give her the new number.Valerie had written it down but had forgotten where.Taker walked into the room and closed the door.

"Hi dad" Valerie said without looking up.

"Hey babygirl" Taker said as he sat down.

Valerie smiled as she kept searching for the number.She was glad her father was no longer upset with her, he had been released from hospital two days after the previous Smackdown and he had been pissed off at her for letting him go to the hospital while he was supposed to wrestle the tag team match with her.

Valerie had argued that he had been in no shape to wrestle any kind of match and she had found herself another tag team partner anyway but he wouldn't listen.He insisted that she had been foolish and he made her promise never to let it happen again.She promised but she still didn't understand why he was so angry, she did what she had to do.Taker sat there looking at his daughter for a while.

"Whatcha doing joyful?" Taker asked after about a minute.

"Looking for mom's number" Valerie answered,still scanning the small book in her hand.

"066-TROUBLE" Taker said.

"Dad" Valerie scolded softly.

Taker grinned as Valerie sighed.

"I can't remember if I put it under 'm' for mom or…" 

"'B' for barracuda" Taker filled in.

"Why are you so bent on insulting mom?" Valerie asked.

Taker shrugged and Valerie shook her head.

"When's your match?" Taker asked.

"In about an hour,it's the last one on the card" Valerie said "Ah,here it is"

Valerie picked up her mobile phone and dialed the number.She waited for a few seconds and then said:

"Hi mom,it's Valerie"

Her mother immediately started ranting and Valerie leaned back with a sigh.Taker chuckled and mouthed 'Barracuda'.

***

Valerie jumped up and down trying to loosen her muscles up,she was tense and she didn't wrestle very well when she was tense.She had a match against Victoria for the WWE title,which Victoria had won off Jazz not long before.

Valerie knew that it would take her all she had to beat Victoria and there was no telling if it would be enough.Valerie was also worried about who might interfere during the match,she had alot of enemies and she feared they would pick that precise moment to get even with her.

She knew that Christian was pissed off after losing that match to her.Chris Benoit had a serious score to settle with her and Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar were definitely up to something and she knew they had something bad in store for her.

She forced herself to shrug it off as she heard her music cue,she would deal with whatever came but for now she had a championship match to wrestle.She stepped out as her music grew louder and the fans went wild.Valerie had noticed an increase in her popularity ever since she broke up with Brock and she smiled when she heard the crowd chanting her name.

Valerie frowned as she looked at her opponent,Victoria was standing in the ring waiting for her with a focused look in her eyes and a meanstreak a mile wide.Valerie threw Victoria a cheerful smile making Victoria quiver in anger.

"That's right,smile bitch" Victoria yelled at her.

Valerie decided to waste no more time and stepped into the ring.This was going to be tough.

***

Valerie went down hard and winced.She knew that was it,she wouldn't be able to get up fast enough to beat a pinfall.She waited for Victoria to cover her,praying she would have the strength to throw her off and when nothing happened,she frowned.Out of nowhere the bell rang and the match was over.

Valerie blinked in confusion,the bell had rung but there had been no pinfall.She looked around and saw Victoria laid out on the mat,obviously unconscious.Valerie slowly got up and turned around,gasping when she saw who was standing behind her.

Brock's eyes were a little unfocused as he stood there looking at Valerie with a gloating Paul Heyman right beside him.Valerie swallowed hard as Heyman mouthed 'I told you' at her.Valerie took two steps back but she was far too weak to run away.

She looked around but knew that no one would help her,Taker wasn't there,he had been taken to a hospital with a broken hand and most of the other wrestlers had already headed for the hotel.Brock stepped to Valerie and without saying a word lift her onto his back.Valerie yelped as she realized what he was going to do and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly she found herself falling backwards,Brock fell flat on his back and let go of Valerie who rolled away from him.When she looked up she saw Edge beating on Brock.She wanted to warn Edge to get out of there but she couldn't find the strength.To Valerie's surprise Brock retreated along with Heyman and Edge stepped to her.

"Valerie,are you okay?" Edge asked as he leaned over her.

Valerie nodded weakly and allowed Edge to help her up.The fans cheered as Edge helped Valerie to the back,some of them were chanting their names,others were chanting 'kiss her' or 'go for it Edge'.Valerie smiled a little,those fans would do anything for a little entertainment.When they arrived outside Valerie's lockerroom Valerie heaved a trembling sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edge asked,worriedly.

"He was going to…" Valerie choked out.

"I know…but he didn't" Edge pointed out.

"Thanks to you" Valerie whispered,throwing Edge a grateful smile.

Edge smiled brightly and spread his arms to his friend.Valerie smiled and stepped into his embrace.They held onto eachother for a while until Valerie giggled and said:

"I better take a shower,I smell terrible"

Edge grinned and Valerie smiled as she opened her lockerroom door.

"Mental note : he did not argue with me when I said I smelled terrible" Valerie joked.

Edge chuckled but still didn't say anything,he knew that if he would he would either insult Valerie or embarass himself.

"Well…I'll be seeing you" Valerie said.

"Yep" Edge said,wanting to say more but not knowing what.

Just as Valerie was about to step into her lockerroom,Edge found the courage to ask her something.

"Valerie…when the fans chanted…you know 'kiss her',did it make you feel uncomfortable?" Edge asked, immediately wanting to slap himself for asking her that.

Valerie smiled and stepped forward,she brought Edge's face close to hers and planted a gentle and sweet kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Valerie asked.

Edge nodded dumbly as Valerie stepped into her lockerroom and closed the door.Edge stood there for a while,savoring the memory of Valerie's lips on hers and trying to recall how many butterflies he had had in his stomach.He smiled as he thought of the kiss itself.Maybe…after all this time there was still hope.Maybe.

A/N : Please,please,please read and review.


	104. It's Over

Smackdown : 10-10-2002.

"Hold still" Valerie said.

"I am holding still" Taker said.

Valerie shook her head in exasperation and continued her work.She and her father were sitting outside,just outside the parking-lot at the arena.It was a sunny day and Valerie had picked that moment to touch up on her father's cast.

"Are you gonna take much longer with that?" Taker asked.

"I would have been done by now if you had been holding still" Valerie said.

"I already told you I was holding still" Taker bellowed.

Valerie chuckled and Taker grinned.

Valerie's marker passed the cast one more time and she was done.

"There,all done" Valerie said.

Taker smiled when he saw what the cast now said: "No Pain".

***

Valerie stormed through the hallway,a woman on a mission.She didn't know if it was a good idea to just barge into his room after what he almost did on the previous Smackdown but she had to talk to him.She didn't bother to knock on his door and instead just walked right in.She was very annoyed when she noticed that Paul Heyman was in there as well,flanked by a camera.

"Ah Valerie,you're here to congratulate us on our successful scheme no doubt" Paul Heyman sneered.

"Which scheme would this be?.The one with the fake mistress or the one involving camera editting that leads everyone at home to believe your not 500 pounds?" Valerie asked casually.

Heyman's face turned red and Valerie smiled.

"Speaking of which,rearrange your corset,your flab sticking out on all sides" Valerie whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was practically steam coming out of Heyman's ears as the fans cheered.

"Only women wear corsets Calloway,and you know it" Heyman bellowed.

"And your point is?" Valerie asked.

Heyman stood there at a loss for words as Valerie walked to Brock.

"We need to talk" Valerie said.

Brock already knew what it was about so he just sat back.

"So talk" Brock said.

"In private" Valerie said,against her better judgment.

Brock looked up at Valerie and nodded.He got up and followed Valerie into her lockerroom.Brock closed the door and looked at Valerie.Valerie was a little nervous as she stood across from Brock,she knew this wasn't a good idea but she had to do it.

"I want you to stay away from my family" Valerie said "You don't have the right to terrorize my family like this and I want you to stop"

"I can't" Brock simply said.

"You can't?" Valerie asked,incredulously.

"I can't" Brock said again.

"What do you mean you can't?.Why not?" Valerie asked.

"This is between me and your father"

"Like hell it is" Valerie spat "This is no longer just between you and my father,it concerns me as well"

Brock didn't say anything,he just stood there with his massive arms crossed.

"Why are you doing this?.Why are you so hell-bent on destroying my father?" Valerie asked.

Brock still didn't say anything and Valerie stared at Brock for a while.

"You really don't regret any of the things you've done,do you?" Valerie asked.

Brock shook his head and Valerie felt her temper flare up.

"Fine,then I guess that's that" Valerie said.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked confused.

"I knew there wasn't much hope of us getting back together,well now I know there's no hope at all.It is definitely and permanently over between us" Valerie said firmly.

"What?" Brock yelled loudly.

Valerie flinched but stood her ground.

"If you wanna fight my father,that's fine.I love my father very much but I know that he can take care of himself but you harassing my pregnant stepmother is unacceptable" Valerie said.

Brock was clenching and unclenching his fists in front of Valerie and she was getting a little nervous.

"Tell me you don't mean that" Brock said,trying to stay calm "Tell me you'll come back to me"

"I could never come back to you,not after everything you've done" Valerie said.

"I'm warning you Valerie…" Brock said,anger evident in his voice.

Valerie shook her head,not taking her eyes off of Brock.He only seemed to be getting angrier so Valerie started making her way to the door.She opened the door only to have Brock slam it shut again.

"You're not going anywhere" Brock snarled behind her.

Valerie turned around and swallowed hard.

"It's over Brock,just let it go" Valerie said as calmly as she could.

Brock grabbed Valerie by her shoulders making her cry out in pain and held her in front of him.She looked up at him in fear,she had no idea what he might do.

"It's not over" Brock yelled at her,shaking her around "It's not over until I say it's over"

Valerie yelped when Brock threw her to the ground,she crawled away as he walked to her but she was stuck between him and the wall.Brock roughly pulled her off the ground and slammed her into the wall,keeping her pinned against it with his body.

"If I can't have you anymore,I'm going to make sure no one will ever want you again" Brock snarled "After all,who's going to want a cripple?"

Valerie's eyes widened and Brock laughed as his hand closed around her throat.All at once Valerie knew what he was going to do,he was going to break her neck.Valerie tried to scream but Brock's strong hand made it impossible,he laughed as she gasped for air and he tightened his hand.The pressure on her throat was terrible,she felt like the bones in her neck would crack any second.

"What's the matter Valerie?.Don't you like me anymore?" Brock sneered.

His lips brushed over hers and he forced his tongue in her mouth as she began to turn blue.Then just as Valerie was about to pass out,the room erupted in screams and swears when Edge and Rey Mysterio,who were passing the room and heard some very disturbing sounds,came in.

Brock was pulled off of Valerie but the damage had been done,Valerie fell to the ground and almost immediately passed out.Brock was taken away by security while Edge kneeled down next to Valerie and Rey called an ambulance.

***

Edge leaned over Valerie and frantically searched for a pulse,all the while begging god to let her be alright. He sighed in relief when he found her pulse but whimpered when he saw the bruises on her neck.He took his shirt off and carefully put it under Valerie's head while cursing the ambulance for taking so long.

Word reached the Undertaker not long after and he made his way to his daughter's lockerroom.When he arrived there he was told she was already being taken to an ambulance.Taker ran to the parking-lot as fast as his legs could carry him and was there just when they were about to load her in.He leaned over her and stroked her hair.

"Joyful,can you hear me?" Taker called.

"Sir,we really need to take her to the hospital" one of the paramedics said.

Taker nodded and stepped aside after kissing her on the side of her head.

"I'll make him pay,babygirl,I'll make him pay" he whispered at the ambulance as it drove away.

That's when Taker noticed Edge and Rey Mysterio standing there.He stared at Edge and Edge nervously stared back.After a while Taker nodded and said:

"It's time to take care of business"

Taker walked off and Edge and Rey went to get ready for their matches.When they were both dressed in their ringgear they headed to the entrance together.

"I noticed the pain in your eyes when you saw Valerie in pain,you really care about her,don't you?" Rey asked Edge.

"More than anyone could ever know" Edge said,the worry and pain evident in his features.

***

Rey Mysterio and Edge took on Brock Lesnar and Tajiri in the main event.Edge continually assaulted Brock Lesnar but didn't manage to put him away.This changed when Taker came out and assaulted Brock with his cast when the referee's back was turned.Edge pinned Brock and Taker continued the beating after the match.He warned Brock to never touch his little girl again as Smackdown went off the air.

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think,even when you don't like it,be nice about it though.I don't know if Rey Mysterio speaks any English but it suits my story so.


	105. Moving On

Smackdown : 17-10-2002.

Valerie sighed as she listened to the older diva walking next to her.She had been released from the hospital only a day earlier,she already had a match scheduled for that evening and her friend was giving her a hard time about it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?.I mean don't you need more time off?" Trish asked.

"Trish I'm fine.I'm dying to get back into the ring" Valerie said.

"I know but…" Trish said,trailing off.

"I appreciate your concern but it's really not necessary" Valerie said.

"Does your father know you're wrestling tonight?" Trish asked.

"No and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't…"

Valerie stopped talking when she saw who was standing on the other side of the hall. Valerie's mouth slowly quirked into a smile.

"Your father told you to stay out of it" Trish said.

"I wont tell him if you wont" Valerie said.

Valerie started walking to the woman that was standing there with Trish right behind her.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to talk to her,Lesnar and Heyman could be around" Trish said.

But Valerie kept on walking.

"I'll take that chance" Valerie muttered.

When they reached Tracy,who was apparently waiting for someone,Valerie stood behind her.

"So you're the bitch that's been bothering my father,huh?" Valerie asked.

Tracy turned around,gasping when she saw Valerie.

"I…I was only telling the truth" Tracy said.

"Yeah,your truth" Valerie sneered.

"Your father has admitted to being with me,he just has the timing wrong that's all" Tracy said in a snooty voice that made Valerie's blood boil.

"Yeah,that has me a little bit stunned,I would have thought my father had better taste" Valerie said in the same snooty voice.

"Are…are you insulting my looks?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"Of course she is" Trish cut in "I mean look at you"

Tracy was at a loss for words so Valerie leaned forward a little so her head was at the same level as hers and said:

"Do us all a favor and admit that you're lying,if you don't…" Valerie said,leaving the sentence unfinished.

Valerie and Trish walked away snickering and Tracy looked frustrated and nervous as she was left behind.

***

Valerie smiled brightly when she saw the blonde man coming her way.Trish had gone back to her lockerroom and Valerie was on her way to her own.Edge smiled back and stood in front of Valerie.

"Hi" Valerie said.

"Hey there,good to see you're back" Edge said gently.

Valerie nodded but didn't say anything.There wasn't a whole lot that needed to be said between them anymore.Edge visited Valerie every day,the whole time she was in the hospital and they grew closer during that time.Valerie sighed happily as she stepped into Edge's embrace and he held her close.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good,very good in fact" 

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that" Edge said.

Valerie broke the hug and looked at Edge to see if he meant what he said and when she saw the sincerity in his eyes and the smile on his face,her heart melted and she very nearly cried.

"We're gonna have to take it slow" Valerie said carefully.

Edge nodded.

"You don't mind?" Valerie asked.

"Not one bit" Edge said.

Valerie smiled and hugged Edge again.She felt safe and warm in his arms and she didn't wanna leave them.Little did Valerie know someone was lurking around the corner.

***

Paul Heyman swore under his breath as he entered his protege's lockerroom.He had counted on Valerie leaving Brock and she did and he had counted on her getting hurt and she did,what he hadn't counted on was Edge becoming friendly with Valerie.

Heyman wanted Brock to take care of the Undertaker so there would be nothing stopping Heyman from getting a hold of Valerie but now that Edge was in the picture he'd have to take care of both of them.Brock looked up from where he was sitting and frowned at his manager's expression.

"What's up?" Brock asked.

"Brock…there's something you should know" Heyman said.

Ten seconds later a very loud noise came from Lesnar's lockerroom as Brock destroyed the room.

"That little bitch" Brock yelled "She's mine,all mine"

"Brock,calm down" Heyman said carefully.

"How can I calm down?.That pretty boy Edge is taking what's mine" Brock snapped.

"Not necessarily" Heyman said.

Brock looked confused so Heyman explaned.

"I have a plan,it will take care of Edge quite nicely" Heyman said.

Heyman proceeded to explain his plan to Brock.Brock nodded,happy with what Heyman had thought of but before he left he turned to Heyman.

"She belongs to me and nobody else will have her" Brock whispered in a dangerously low voice.

Heyman nodded but couldn't quite suppress a smirk as he watched Brock leave._We'll see who has her when all is said and done,_he thought.

***

Valerie smiled as she made her way to the curtains.It was time for her match.

"Joyful" a gruff Texan accented voice called.

Valerie cringed and turned around to see her father walking to her.

"What are you doing wearing your wrestling gear?" Taker asked.

"Ehm…practising my walk to the curtains?" Valerie tried.

Just then a stagehand came walking to Valerie.

"Valerie,you're up next" the stagehand said.

Valerie cringed again when she heard this and looked up at her father.

"Dad…" Valerie said.

"You're not wrestling" her father simply stated.

"Dad,I have to" Valerie said.

"Too bad,you're not wrestling" Taker said.

"No dad,really I have to.Stephanie made this match and I have to wrestle it or I'll be suspended" Valerie lied.

"You expect me to believe that?" Taker asked.

"Not really" Valerie muttered.

"Go back to your lockerroom,I'll have the match cancelled" Taker said.

"Valerie,come on" the stagehand called.

"You can't have my match cancelled,I'll lose my credibility" Valerie said.

Taker frowned and Valerie gawked at him.

"Oh thank you,that's exactly what I needed" Valerie said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it.You were released from hospital yesterday,you're not going to lose your credibility by cancelling this match" Taker said.

"Valerie,you're…" the stagehand said.

"Shut up" both Taker and Valerie yelled.

"Dad,I'm wrestling this match" Valerie said firmly and with that said she walked to the curtains.


	106. The Future

Smackdown : 17-10-2002 Continuation. 

Valerie walked out when her music cued and basked in the cheers of the fans.She stepped into the ring as Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler commented.

"What shape is Valerie Calloway in after being viciously attacked by Brock Lesnar only one week ago?" J.R questioned.

"I think she's in great shape,look at those legs" the King enthused.

"I was talking about her health,King" J.R said.

"What?.Yeah so was I" the King said.

"Well,in any event…Valerie will be taking on Jacqueline for the number one contendership. Remember folks,last week Valerie took on Victoria but the match ended in disqualification thanks to Brock Lesnar,so Valerie will once again have to fight for a shot at the title" J.R said.

"It's not fair J.R,beautiful women like Valerie shouldn't be attacked by guys like Brock Lesnar" the King said.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly,King" J.R said.

Valerie waited for Jacqueline to come out.Jacqueline came out and stepped into the ring,taking her hat and jacket off while walking to Valerie.

"My Texan sister,are you ready for a fight?" Jacqueline said.

"I'm always ready for a fight" Valerie said,smiling.

The bell rang and the match started.The match was short but all the more violent.Jacqueline and Valerie liked eachother but they both wanted a shot at the WWE Women's title so they were going all out.Valerie's shoulder landed against the top turnbuckle at one point during the match and Valerie cursed as she felt the throbbing pain shoot through her shoulder and straight through her spine.

She clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out,she didn't want Jacqueline to know about the weakness but Jacqueline had seen it,she had seen the pained look on Valerie's face so she took advantage of it and started working over her sore shoulder.Jacqueline locked Valerie in a shoulder submission move and it took Valerie everything she had not to tap out.The referee kept asking her if she gave up and she had to stop herself from hitting him.

Just as Valerie was about to tap out,somebody grabbed hold of Jacqueline's foot and pulled her away from Valerie.Jacqueline whirled around in fury and saw Paul Heyman standing there with a big smile on his face.While Jacqueline went to confront Heyman,Lesnar snuck up behind Jacqueline.

Lesnar easily knocked Jacqueline down and threw her back into the ring.Valerie painfully lift her head and saw Jacqueline laying there.Not in any mood to question a lucky break,she covered Jacqueline and got the pin.She was just about ready to pass out when she heard a voice above her saying:

"My,my pretty Valerie,all worn out"

Valerie tried to clear her blurry vision but found that she couldn't and the hand that plunged into her hair and pulled her up came as a big surprise.She felt herself being held up in front of somebody and cringed when she felt fingers trace her jawbone and neckline.She could hear the fans cheer loudly as someone came running to the ring.

"I'll be seeing you real soon,Valerie" the voice said again.

Suddenly she felt herself getting picked up and thrown into the air into somebody's arms.The arms were strong and soft and somehow familiar.Valerie passed out immediately after.When she woke up she was in the back on a soft sofa,her father hovering over her,concern etched into his features.

"Hey babygirl" Taker said smiling.

Valerie smiled a little but immediately winced when she moved her arm.

"Try not to move your arm,you bruised your shoulder pretty bad" Taker said.

"No kidding" Valerie snapped.

Taker raised an eyebrow and Valerie sighed.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to bite" Valerie said.

Taker stroked some of her hair from her face and smiled.

"That's alright" Taker said.

"Can you help me up?" Valerie asked.

Taker nodded and helped Valerie sit up,being careful not to touch her shoulder.

"What on earth happened out there?" Valerie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know" a voice said from the doorway.

Jacqueline came walking into the room,she didn't look pissed,she looked disappointed.

"Val,all's fair in love and war but what happened out there was way out of line" Jacqueline said.

"I don't even _know_ what happened" Valerie said.

Valerie turned to her father and so did Jacqueline.

"What did happen?" Jacqueline asked Taker.

Taker ignored Jacqueline and looked at his daughter.

"Paul Heyman interfered in your match,Brock Lesnar took your opponent out and you won" Taker said.

"They helped me?.What for?" Valerie asked.

Taker shrugged and Valerie thought for a moment.

"I remember being grabbed and thrown to someone.Did you catch me?" Valerie asked Taker.

"No,that was Edge actually.I was right behind him" Taker said.

"Where is Edge?" Valerie asked frantically.

Taker didn't answer and Valerie's eyes widened.

"Where's Edge?" Valerie asked again,practically yelling.

"I don't know" Taker said.

When Taker still didn't answer Valerie went to get off the sofa but Taker stopped her and gently pushed her back.

"You're hurt,you need your rest" Taker said.

"I need to find Edge" Valerie said,tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm right here" another voice said from the doorway.

Edge walked in and Valerie burst into tears when she saw he was limping.He sat down next to her and hugged her gently.Edge told Valerie the full story,he told her that he and Taker had taken on Brock Lesnar until Lesnar had received help from the Big Show and Chris Benoit.Valerie swallowed hard when she heard this,none of these men liked eachother but they all had a bone to pick with Valerie.He told her that he and Taker had received help from Rey Mysterio and surprisingly Kurt Angle.Edge got hurt during the fight but he assured Valerie that he would be fine.After she had been told all this she agreed to go see a doctor.

A doctor examined Valerie's shoulder and told her that it wasn't broken but it was bruised and she needed to take it easy for atleast a couple of weeks.Valerie wasn't happy with the news but she knew that she wouldn't be getting her title-shot for a while anyway so she accepted it.The doctor gave her some painkillers and told her she was lucky that she wouldn't be out for months.

Valerie didn't feel very lucky but she nodded anyway.After the show Edge and Valerie went back to the hotel together.They weren't sharing a room just yet but they did always make sure their rooms were close to eachother.

***

That night around 11pm Valerie left the hotel to go for a walk.Her arm was in a sling and it still hurt alot but she needed to clear her head.After walking for a while she ended up in front of the hotel again.She sat down on a bench and sighed deeply as she looked at the stars,unshed tears stinging her eyes.

So many things had happened over the past weeks and although all of it had been difficult,Brock's attack in the lockerroom had been the worst.She had known that it was well and truly over between them when Brock threatened Sara but she had never expected Brock to attack her the way he did.

Valerie automatically brought her hand to her throat as she thought of the attack.It hurt to have her throat almost crushed by his strong hand but what had hurt even more was the cruelty that she had seen in his eyes as he choked her,he had actually intended to cripple her and it hurt more than anything else.

He had been so sweet to her when they were together and it made her wonder…Valerie jumped up when she heard something behind her and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Edge standing there with a look of concern on his face.Valerie sat down again.

"Are you okay?" Edge asked sitting down next to her.

Valerie heaved a trembling sigh and shook her head.Edge put his arm around Valerie and gently pulled her into his arms.Valerie buried her face in his shirt and breathed in his scent._Gosh,he does smell good._

"Talk to me,tell me what's on your mind" Edge said stroking her hair.

Valerie was silent for a while until she gathered all her courage and said:

"All this stuff with Brock is making me wonder.Was it all an act?.The way he held me and told me he loved me?.The way he…made love to me.Was I a fool to think he loved me?.That anyone could ever love me?"

"Hey" Edge said as he held Valerie as she cried "That's not true,you know that.There are plenty of people that love you,your father,your mother,your stepmother…me"

Valerie broke the hug and looked Edge in the eyes.

"I love you too" Valerie said "And you know what?"

Edge shook his head and Valerie took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling _in_ love with you as well" Valerie said.

Edge's eyes radiated affection and love and it made Valerie wanna cry of joy.Their lips approached and then met.Their kiss was sweet and long and it said more than words ever could.It spoke of their love,of their trust and their future…together.

A/N : Forgive me if this chapter is a little confusing.Please review and tell me what you think.


	107. Have No Mercy

A/N : This chapter consists mainly of leaps throughout the event,I think I've covered the most important things.

No Mercy 2002 : 20-10-2002.

Little Rock,Arkansas at the AllTell Arena.

Valerie quietly walked through the hallway,she was wearing her normal clothes as her match against Victoria for the title wasn't due until the end of the show.In her hand was a videotape and she continually clutched it to her chest,she had to be careful not to get caught by someone that didn't like her.They might take her tape away and that would ruin everything.Valerie finally reached her destination and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a female voice called.

Valerie stepped in and smiled at the woman standing there.

"Hey Stephanie,could I have a word with you?" Valerie asked.

"Sure" Stephanie said.

Valerie went in and closed the door behind her.

***

Taker scowled as he put his elbow pad on.He was in a bad mood to say the least,Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were messing with his family,Sara didn't believe him when he said he wasn't having an affair and his daughter was nowhere to be found,all in all the day sucked.He frowned when someone knocked on his door and growled when he saw it was a stagehand,just what he needed.

"Eh…sir?" the stagehand said.

"What?" Taker growled.

"Miss McMahon would like to see you in her office" the stagehand said as quickly as he could.

Taker raised an eyebrow and briefly nodded.The stagehand left as quickly as he could and Taker couldn't help but chuckle.He sighed as he got up.

"Better go see what the boss wants" he muttered.

Taker made his way to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Stephanie called.

Taker walked in and was surprised to find not just Stephanie but Tracy and Valerie there as well.Stephanie looked relieved,Valerie looked smug and Tracy looked nervous.

"We'll get straight to the point,Valerie and I have a tape that we wanna show you" Stephanie said.

Valerie gave Stephanie the tape and Stephanie placed it in the vcr.The tape played,showing a conversation between Paul Heyman and Tracy.It became very clear on the tape that the whole mistress thing was a set-up.When the tape ended Valerie smiled brightly at her father and Tracy was shaking.

"How did you get that?" she screeched at Valerie.

But Valerie merely laughed,Taker snorted at Tracy.

"So now the truth is out,anything you'd like to say?" Stephanie asked Tracy.

"I…I…" Tracy stammered.

"Anything other than the fact that you're a deceiving little slut,who couldn't tell a proper lie if her life depended on it" Valerie sneered.

Taker chuckled and looked at his daughter.

"Come on joyful,we need to talk" Taker said.

Valerie nodded and walked out of the room with Taker right behind her.

"Lying bitch" Taker said to Tracy before exiting the room.

Stephanie told Tracy to leave the room and the federation as fast as possible.Tracy stepped outside the room and started walking,she had to get to Heyman,she had to tell him the truth was out.Taker and Valerie went to Taker's lockerroom and they both sat down.Taker just couldn't seem to wipe off the smile he had on his face.

"Glad to see you're happy" Valerie said smiling.

Taker nodded but then turned serious.

"How did you get that tape?" Taker asked.

"I placed a camera in Lesnar's lockerroom" Valerie stated.

"Are you nuts?.You could have gotten hurt" Taker half-yelled.

"Relax,I didn't do it while he was there" Valerie joked.

"That's not funny,this is serious" Taker said scowling.

"You think I don't know that" Valerie asked,her hand going to her throat.

Taker's features softened and he looked a little ashamed.He got up and spread his arms,Valerie walked to him and accepted the hug.He held her tightly as she sighed.

"I know this isn't a joke,I'm just trying to cope with all this" Valerie said.

"I know babygirl,I know" Taker said.

***

Valerie walked through the hallway with a slight frown on her face.Her frown disappeared when she saw who was walking her way.

"Munchkin" he greeted.

"Uncle Kane" Valerie cried.

Valerie jumped into Kane's arms and he laughed as he hugged her.

"I've missed you" Valerie said.

"Why?.Has your father been giving you a hard time?" Kane asked with a smile.

"My father has alot on his mind,what with Brock Lesnar and all" Valerie said.

"What about you?" Kane asked,tucking a strand of Valerie's hair behind her ear "What's on your mind?"

Before Valerie could answer Triple H suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Wow,wow.Watch it Valerie" he said.

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from Kane.

"You stay away from her you monster,she's innocent" Triple H yelled.

Valerie couldn't believe what was happening.Kane looked bewildered as well,not to mention pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat at Triple H.

But Triple just shielded Valerie with his body and pulled her out of there.Valerie tried to stop him but he simply scooped her up over his shoulder and carried her out of there.

"Hunter…" Valerie said as he got her out of there.

Once they were away from Kane,Triple H put Valerie down with a smile on his face.

"What are you…?" Valerie started.

"No need to thank me,I'm your friend,that's what friends do" Triple H said.

"You're insane,that's what you are" Valerie yelled.

Triple H did a double take as he heard her say that.

"I just saved you from certain death and this is how you thank me?" Triple H asked.

"No that isn't how I thank you" Valerie said.

Valerie punched Triple H in the jaw and said:

"_That_ is how I thank you"

Triple H was furious as Valerie walked away.Valerie went to see her uncle who was still standing in the same spot.She walked up to him.

"Can you believe him?" Valerie asked.

Kane just shook his head.

"I think he's been knocked in the head one too many times" Kane said.

***

Valerie stretched her arms and legs,as she always did before a match,as she waited for her music to cue. She had been wrestling alot of matches lately and she hadn't won an awful lot of them,tonight she was going to change that,she was going to become WWE Women's Champion.

She almost cried out when someone bumped into her from behind but she managed to bite the yelp back, she was about to whirl around in fury when she heard a cold chuckle behind her.She slowly turned around and scowled at the man in front of her.The man was shorter than her but he still managed to look extremely dangerous.

"What do you want?" Valerie snapped.

"Calm down powderpuff,just wanted to wish you luck for your match" Chris Benoit said "You're gonna need all the luck in the world to come out the winner"

Benoit stepped closer to Valerie and was about to reach out his hand to touch her hair when a voice came from behind him.

"Keep walking Benoit"

Benoit turned around and looked at the man walking towards him,he scowled and after giving Valerie another hateful glance he walked off.Kurt Angle approached Valerie and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine.Thank you" Valerie said.

"You're welcome" Kurt said,just as Valerie's music came blaring over the speakers.

Valerie walked out to her music,forgetting all about Chris Benoit as she heard the fans cheer.

***

Valerie grabbed hold of Victoria's hair and was about to give Victoria the Last Ride when Victoria stopped her and back bodydropped her.Victoria grabbed Valerie by the hair with a snarl on her face when suddenly the crowd rose to it's feet.Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were on their way to the ring.

"Oh no" J.R said.

"What are they doing here?" the King cried.

"I don't know but it can't be good" 

Brock stepped into the ring while Paul Heyman distracted the referee and Victoria stepped away from Valerie.Victoria smiled at Brock and nodded while pointing at Valerie.Valerie was down and she didn't see Brock.

"Valerie's in trouble" the King cried.

"Someone needs to stop this" J.R said.

But Brock merely smirked and grabbed Victoria instead of Valerie.He F5'd Victoria and,after looking at Valerie one more time,left the ring.Heyman joined Brock and looked at him in disbelief as Valerie crawled to Victoria.

"You were suppose to F5 Valerie" Heyman said to Brock.

"I know what I'm doing" Brock said.

"This wasn't part of our…" Heyman started.

"I said I know what I'm doing" Brock yelled at Heyman before walking off.

Valerie pulled out every ounce of strength she had to roll herself on top of Victoria and the referee made the three count.1…2…3.Valerie was the new WWE Women's Champion.Valerie smiled broadly while trying to catch her breath as the referee raised her arm in victory.

***

Valerie couldn't believe what she was seeing.When she got backstage she had been told that Brock Lesnar interfered,she didn't believe it,after all she won the match.Valerie was now watching the tape of the match and her eyes widened when she saw what happened.

Brock helped her…again.Why?.Valerie knew he hated her for leaving him,why would he help her?.Valerie didn't have much time to ponder it as Michael Cole came running up to her as she watched the final seconds of the match.

"Valerie,if we could take a moment of your time to get a comment.What just happened out there?" Cole asked.

"You're asking me?" Valerie asked in disbelief "I'm more stunned than you are"

"Do you have any idea why Brock Lesnar would help you?" Cole asked.

Valerie thought for a second and then said:

"I can only guess and my guess is that Brock Lesnar wants to me to have the belt so he can make me lose it because losing a belt hurts more than never having one in the first place"

Michael Cole nodded sympathetically and then said:

"Well,congratulations on winning the belt"

"Thank you,Michael" Valerie said,before walking off.

As Valerie made her way through the hallway,she wrinkled her nose,she badly needed a shower.She also needed a nice backrub and she knew just where to go for the latter.

***

Valerie sighed happily as her boyfriend's hands massaged her back and shoulders.She had just taken a shower and she was now in Edge's lockerroom getting a so far fantastic massage.Edge smiled as she leaned into his hands.

Valerie focused on the screen when her father's match against Brock Lesnar was set to begin.Valerie was jumpy throughout the match and once her father's head was busted open her shoulders were far too tense to be massaged.

She was sitting on the edge of her chair and her face turned into a mask of pain as the match went on,pain at seeing her father hurt,pain at seeing the man she once loved acting like a monster.Edge was gently rubbing her back and whispering soft words into her ear but Valerie was getting more and more distressed and Edge had to stop her from running out of the room to go to ringside several times.

The match ended when Brock pinned the Undertaker and Valerie was in tears by then.Taker was taken to the doctor and Valerie went to see him.She walked in and very nearly fainted at the amount of blood on the floor and table.Taker had his eyes closed as the doctor cleaned his face and began stitching him up.

"Daddy" Valerie said.

Taker opened his eyes and strained to look at his daughter.Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red.He tried to smile at her but it looked more like a grimace.Valerie sobbed as she held her father's hand and Taker swore softly.His babygirl was upset and that hurt more then the gashes in his face ever could.Taker swore then and there that he would make Lesnar pay.

A/N : Please review and tell me what you think.


	108. Never Give Up

A/N : This is the Smackdown that featured the Big Show for the first time,in my story however,the Big Show was already on Smackdown so it's not relevant.Just to clarify things : Edge is Valerie's boyfriend,Brock wants her back and Jeff Hardy is out of the picture…for now.

Smackdown : 24-10-2002.

Valerie frowned when she heard Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler comment about her up-coming match against Nidia._What's there to talk about?.It's just Nidia,_she thought.She walked into the bathroom, attached to the lockerroom,and took her clothes off so she could change into her wrestling gear.

She had a match against Nidia for that night because Nidia had challenged her.Valerie had been keen to accept but didn't understand why Nidia wanted the match.Valerie was now the women's champion so that could have been a reason but it was non-title so that couldn't be it.

Valerie thought back to the altercation she had with Nidia and her boyfriend Jamie Noble that resulted in a match between Noble and Kurt Angle.They couldn't still be hung up about that,could they?.Valerie thought for a second and then nodded._They could._

Valerie walked back into her lockerroom and very nearly yelped when she saw who was sitting on her sofa with her belt on his lap.

"Don't you ever give up?" Valerie snapped.

"Never,I'm known for my tenacity" he said.

"I bet you're also known for your big,fat…" Valerie started.

"Careful Valerie" Paul Heyman warned "You don't want to make me angrier than I already am"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Valerie said.

"Good,because you should be" Heyman said,getting up.

"Give it up Heyman,you'll never get what you want" Valerie said.

"On the contrary my beautiful flower" Heyman said,with a disturbing smile on his face "I always get what I want"

Heyman was now standing so close Valerie could smell him and she had to stop herself from gagging. Valerie reached for the belt but Heyman pulled it away.

"You know what I want Valerie,give it to me and you might still be pretty by the end of the year,deny me and you _will _suffer" Heyman said.

Valerie's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"I'd love to give you a title-shot Heyman but I already got a match tonight,better luck next time" Valerie sneered.

She reached for the belt but Heyman pulled it away again.She could have grabbed it but that would mean getting really close to him and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.She seethed quietly and Heyman chuckled.

"I love it when you get angry,it makes your eyes sparkle" Heyman whispered.

That was it,Valerie couldn't take it anymore.Her fist shot forward and she punched him straight in the gut, Heyman dropped the belt and grasped his stomach.Valerie picked up the belt and knocked Heyman across the face with it.

"Is this what you want,Heyman?" Valerie yelled as she clobbered him with the belt.

Valerie didn't hear the door open behind her,she just kept on pounding on Heyman until somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Heyman.Valerie struggled.

"Valerie,Valerie,it's okay,it's me,it's me" the person holding her said.

Valerie relaxed when she heard the familiar voice and leaned into him.Heyman was taken from the room, swearing and cursing while Edge turned Valerie around and held her to his chest as the tears ran down her face.

"Why wont he leave me alone?" she asked bitterly.

"It's okay,he's gone now.He wont come back" Edge said.

"How do you know that?" Valerie asked.

"I just know" Edge said.

Valerie broke the hug and looked into Edge's eyes.She saw nothing but love and affection in them and she smiled.Their lips came together in a sweet and passionate kiss.As they kissed they were unaware of the figure standing in the doorway.He swore inwardly as he saw the couple kissing eachother.He saw history repeat itself,his big brother was getting what should be his…again.But this time was different,this time his brother wouldn't have the girl for long,this time she would be his.

A/N : I know this is a very short one but I'm not feeling well right now,I'll try to put up a longer one next time.


	109. Eternal Fights

A/N : Yes the last part is intentionally confusing,I think if you read the whole thing properly it does make sense.

Taker frowned as he looked at the screen,Paul Heyman was shown in the doctor's room with blood running down his face.Brock Lesnar was standing next to him.Taker chuckled quietly,he wondered how that happened.His lockerroom door opened and his daughter entered.She was already wearing her ring gear.

"Hey dad" Valerie greeted.

"Hey babygirl,did you know Heyman got beat up?" Taker asked.

"Yeah,I…heard.I wonder how _that _happened" Valerie said,sitting down.

Taker turned to his daughter and looked her in the eyes.Valerie tried to look innocent but it was no use,she broke into a smile.Taker's eyes widened as he looked at her belt and he leaned forward towards his daughter.

"You did that to him?" Taker asked.

"What makes you say that?" Valerie asked.

Taker pointed at Valerie's belt.Valerie looked down and saw bloodstains on her belt.

"Oh no,that is so gross" Valerie said.

"Don't touch it with your bare hands,lord knows what kind of diseases that slithering serpent has" Taker grumbled.

"I wont and I wouldn't call him a serpent,he's far too fat to be a serpent.More like a toad" Valerie said.

Taker chuckled and turned back to the screen only to turn away again.The match between Jamie Noble and Tajiri for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship had started and Taker was not interested.

"So,when's your match?" Taker asked.

"Just after this match is done" Valerie said.

"Are you going out there alone?" Taker asked.

Valerie could see where he was heading and she shook her head.

"Edge is coming with me" Valerie said.

Taker nodded.He and Valerie watched what remained of the Cruiserweight Match.Just as Valerie got up, someone knocked on the door.Valerie went to the door and opened it.She smiled as she saw the blonde man in front of her and kissed him on the lips.Edge eagerly answered the kiss and smiled when they broke it.

"I thought you'd be here,shall we go?" Edge asked.

Valerie nodded.

"Take good care of my daughter,ya hear?" Taker growled.

"Dad" Valerie scolded.

Taker grinned and Valerie and Edge made their way to the curtains.

***

Valerie smirked as she saw Nidia struggle to get to her feet,this had been far too easy.Jamie Noble had made several attempts to interfere but Edge had taken care of each attempt quite nicely.Now it was time to finish the trailerpark floozy off.

Valerie went to set Nidia up for the Last Ride when Noble interfered again.Edge fought Noble while Valerie hit Nidia with the Last Ride.Valerie covered her opponent and waited for the three count.When the count didn't come,she frowned and got up.

She looked at where the referee was suppose to be and saw Paul Heyman standing over the referee, bandages and an enraged look on his face.

"You thought you could get away with it?.Huh?" Heyman yelled "Think again Valerie"

Heyman approached Valerie and although she could handle Heyman she was getting a little nervous.Brock Lesnar couldn't be far away and there was no way she would be able to handle him.She looked around for Edge and saw that he had already taken care of Noble and was now entering the ring.

Edge stood in front of Valerie,ready to protect her but,like Valerie had expected,Brock Lesnar came out. Brock confronted Edge and Heyman was left along with Valerie.Then all hell broke loose and things got very confusing.

Rey Mysterio came out to fight Heyman but he was stopped by Eddy and Chavo.Chris Benoit came out to no doubt hurt Valerie but he was stopped by Kurt Angle and the two of them proceeded to argue at the bottom of the ramp.Taker came out to make sure his daughter was safe but he was stopped by the Big Show.

A whole group of superstars came out to break up all the fights but there was no beginning and certainly no end.Brock and Edge were fighting and Edge was losing until Valerie cracked a chair over Brock's head. Edge continued to fight Lesnar as Valerie turned around and saw her father fight the Big Show at the top of the ramp.

She gasped when she saw him chokeslam her father off the stage onto some boxes and electrical equipment.Valerie exited the ring and ran up the ramp.Benoit,who was still standing at the bottom of the ramp,tried to grab her but was once again stopped by Kurt.Valerie ran to her father as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Dad,are you alright?" Valerie asked,kneeling down next to her father.

"Joyful,be careful" Taker cried.

"No dad,it's okay,the Big Show is gone" Valerie said.

Little did Valerie know the Big Show had returned when he saw her come out.He grabbed her by her hair,pulled her up and grinned.

"Hi little Valerie" Big Show said.

The referee's tried to help Valerie but there wasn't anything they could do,Stephanie was yelling at Big Show to let Valerie go but he ignored her.Valerie landed a calculated kick backwards,straight in the jewels.Big Show let go of Valerie and Taker,who had forced himself to get up,fought him.

Taker was in no shape to fight the Big Show but he received help from Edge,who had left the ring,and Kurt who had knocked Benoit out.Big Show retreated but not before throwing another lustful and hateful gaze at Valerie.In the end all the fights stopped and the superstars were forced to go backstage by Stephanie McMahon.

Taker still refused to get on the stretcher but after falling down a couple of times and almost slugging his own daughter when he failed to see it was her,he allowed them to put him on the stretcher and take him to the hospital.

A/N : Please review,the next chapter will be longer…I think.


	110. As One

A/N : Chapter 110,is there an end to this story?.I don't know,lol.Lots of dialogue in this chapter.I'm portraying Matt differently than he is for the benefit of the story.

Smackdown : 31-10-2002.

Sara smiled as she looked at Taker and Valerie talking and joking.Those two were her life and pretty soon a baby would add to the equation.They were at the arena in Taker's lockerroom,just one hour before the show.There was a Halloween party scheduled later on and Valerie was dressed up as Rogue from the X-men.

"So" Valerie said turning to Sara "feeling excited about becoming a momma?"

"I sure am" Sara said "although you two are two hands full as it is"

"I resent that" Taker muttered.

"Well I'm gonna be moving out soon anyway,so then you'll only have one hand full because of dad…" Valerie said.

"Young lady" Taker warned.

"And you'll have your other hand left for the baby" Valerie said.

"That's true" Sara said,smiling.

"I wonder what the baby's going to look like,will she have brown hair,will she have blonde hair,maybe she'll have red hair" Valerie said.

"Great,another redhead in the house" Sara joked.

"Hey" Taker and Valerie said at the same time.

Sara giggled as she looked at her husband and stepdaughter's indignant faces. 

"What is this stuff about you moving out?" Taker asked Valerie.

"Well,I can't live with you forever" Valerie said.

"You're only 19 years old" Taker said.

Taker and Valerie continued to argue about things while Sara looked on with a smile.

***

Taker left the lockerroom and left Sara and Valerie to talk about five minutes before the show was due to start,he didn't have a match because he wasn't cleared to wrestle but he wanted to watch the show from up-close.

Sara gave Valerie a chance to speak her mind about everything while her father was away.Taker had forgotten his sunglasses and went back to get them but he stopped at the door when he heard his daughter speak to his wife.

"My father needs to be her for this child,he needs to be here when she's born,he needs to be her when she takes her first step and speaks her first word.To this child it'll mean the difference between loving him and hating him,trust me I know.God,I hate him sometimes Sara.I know he loves me and I know he'll always look out for me but when I think of how he wasn't there when I grew up…it makes my blood boil.Every time I have this conversation with him he tells me the same thing,that he was out putting bread on the table, earning a living for his family.What does a baby have to do with that?.It wasn't my fault and it wasn't my business,all I wanted was to be with my daddy but I couldn't because he felt his job was more important than that" Valerie said,her Texan accent thickening as it always did when she was angry "I guess my temper doesn't make it any easier,maybe this child wont have dad's temper…or yours"

"Hey" Sara said in mock anger.

Valerie grinned and continued. "Maybe she'll be able to deal with it,personally I doubt it,it's not easy to deal with your father never being there,especially a stubborn and pig-headed father like mine…ours" Valerie said,putting a hand on Sara's big belly.

Sara smiled affectionately at her stepdaughter.Valerie suddenly giggled and shook her head,making her her thick red curls bounce around her face.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked with a smile.

"I was just imagining my dad going 'ga ga goo goo'" Valerie said.

Sara and Valerie both laughed.Taker,however,wasn't laughing.He suddenly realized how much his absence had hurt Valerie when she was younger and he resented himself for it,he vowed that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.Taker and Sara left for the hotel a little while later after Valerie vowed that she would be careful.Sara was tired and she needed to sleep and Taker didn't wanna leave her alone.

***

Valerie sighed as she looked around the room,the Halloween party was well on its way but it wasn't what she had expected.Dawn Marie was making trouble by showing up with Torrie's father and pissing Torrie off.Benoit crashed the party several times looking for Kurt Angle and Valerie wasn't comfortable with the way he looked at her when he spotted her.

Valerie was having a very difficult time ignoring Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar,who were standing at the other side of the room and Matt Hardy had brought his own boom-box playing his own theme-music.Matt stepped to Valerie with a smirk on his face.For some reason Matt and Valerie had remained friends even after his horrible personality change.

"What do you think Valerie?.Catchy tune,huh?" Matt asked.

"Yeah,real catchy" Valerie said.

"Finally someone who has taste" Matt enthused,completely missing Valerie's sarcasm.

"Why are you playing your own theme-music?.You'll be better off playing some dance music to save the party" Valerie said.

"What's wrong with the party?" Matt asked.

"It's not a party,it's a battle-field.Look at all those sour faces,everyone looks like their bearing a grudge" Valerie said.

"Why don't you get up on a table and dance for us?.That would put the life back in the party" a voice said behind her.

Valerie turned around and saw John Cena standing there with a big smile on his face.Valerie glared at him for a few moments and then suddenly smiled.

"Okay" Valerie said.

"Okay?" Cena asked in disbelief.

Valerie nodded and Cena's face lit up.He grabbed hold of her hand and went to pull her to one of the tables when she suddenly said:

"On one condition"

Cena let go of Valerie's hand.

"What's that?" Cena asked.

"You take off all your clothes…" Valerie said.

Cena smiled brightly and puffed his chest up.

"…you let me tie you up…" Valerie continued.

"I like where this is going" Cena said,stepping closer to Valerie.

"…and I get to drag you behind my car" Valerie said.

"What?" Cena half-yelled.

"For an hour" Valerie added.

"Now wait a…" Cena started.

"Through the busiest streets I can find" Valerie finished.

"You…" Cena said.

But Cena didn't get to finish his sentence because the majority of the people in the room burst into laughter.Cena was glaring at Valerie and something told her she had just done a very stupid thing.Cena left the party and Matt chuckled behind her.

"You showed him" Matt said.

"Just one question" Valerie said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Does he hate me now?" Valerie asked.

"He despises you now but don't worry,he wont hurt you,I'll make sure he doesn't" Matt said.

Valerie turned around and looked at Matt.The look on his face told her that he was serious and Valerie couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Matt" Valerie said.

"Yeah,thanks Matt but you can't protect her from everybody" another voice said from behind Valerie.

Valerie turned around and stared straight into Brock Lesnar's ice cold blue eyes.Matt went to stand in front of Valerie but Brock pushed him away and stepped closer to Valerie.He bent down and smirked.

"You're still mine,I don't care how many pretty boys you got,you'll always be mine" Brock said.

Brock went to kiss Valerie on the lips but she backed away and slapped him across the face.For a moment Valerie feared that he would hit her back but Brock backed away,there were about a dozen superstars standing behind Valerie now.

"I'll see you later babycakes" Brock said.

Valerie didn't know how she could ever have thought that he loved her but she now knew better._I should have listened to Lita,_she thought as she watched Brock walked away.She closed her eyes and sighed. Matt put a friendly arm around her and said:

"Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry?" Valerie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,I'll protect you" Matt said.

Valerie shook her head but Matt didn't seem to notice.He seemed to think the party was going great but Valerie didn't agree,all in all the party had been a disaster.

***

"Come on,Edge" Valerie cheered as she pounded the apron.

She was at ringside for her boyfriend's match against Chris Benoit.Valerie didn't want to be anywhere near Benoit but she did want to support her man.Edge was now on the receiving end of three German suplexes and Valerie winced every time Edge's head hit the mat.

Benoit signaled the end of the match and went up top.Valerie quickly stepped onto the ring apron and attracted Benoit's attention by swearing at him.The fans cheered loudly as Benoit glared at Valerie,Valerie felt very small under the intensity of his stare and quickly stepped down.

Benoit smirked and went to hit the flying headbutt but Valerie's distraction had done it's job,Benoit had taken too long.Edge moved out of the way and Benoit landed on the mat.Edge got to his feet and slammed Benoit's face in the turn buckle.He then went for the cover.1…2…but Benoit kicked out.

Valerie swore again,softly this time and watched as Edge chops at Benoit.Edge missed the spear and Benoit locked in the crossface.Valerie cheered Edge on as he reached for the ropes.Valerie pushed the ropes in Edge's direction and he was finally able to get a hold of them.

Benoit was forced to let go and he glared at Valerie.Benoit suddenly got out of the ring and stalked Valerie,Valerie backed away from him as he walked to her.The referee tapped Benoit's shoulder from inside the ring and told him to get back into the ring.Benoit's attention was momentarily distracted and this was all Valerie needed.

She kicked him straight in the jaw and send him down to the ground.Edge got out of the ring and took over. Edge took Benoit back into the ring and hit him with a spear after which he pinned him for the 1-2-3.Valerie jumped into the ring and smiled brightly as she raised her boyfriend's arm.

Suddenly Valerie felt a harsh blow to the back of the head and she went down.Valerie could hear her boyfriend screaming in pain but there wasn't anything she could do,the world was spinning around her and she was having trouble thinking clearly.

She cried as she heard him cry out when suddenly he stopped screaming.She feared that perhaps Benoit had decided to direct his venom at her but nothing happened.Next thing Valerie knew she was being helped to her feet by Kurt Angle while Rey Mysterio was helping Edge get up.

"Careful,you took a nasty blow to the head" Kurt said.

Valerie blinked as she looked at Kurt.

"Wha…?" Valerie managed to choke out.

"No need to thank me Valerie,this is what friends are for" Kurt said.

Valerie nodded and turned to Edge who was stumbling towards her.He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close.They made their way backstage and after Kurt and Rey left,Edge and Valerie kissed.

"Are you alright?" Edge asked when they broke the kiss.

"I'm fine,are you?" Valerie asked,worriedly stroking his hair.

Edge nodded and Valerie blinked when she looked into his eyes,there was a burning desire in his eyes as he held her close to him and he gently stroked her back.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Edge whispered.

Valerie nodded dumbly and smiled.Edge took a shower as quickly as he could and after gathering their stuff they headed straight for the hotel.They entered Valerie's hotelroom while kissing.They explored eachother's mouths while making their way to the bed.Once on the bed it didn't take long for them to discard of their clothes.They didn't just make love that night,they bonded,they became one.

***

Taker called Valerie the following morning asking her if she was alright.When she finally managed to convince him that she was,he told her that he wouldn't be coming to Smackdown.He was going home to Texas with Sara to rest and to be there when the baby was born.Valerie was happy,maybe her father had learned after all.

A/N : Please review everybody,I need to know what you all think.


	111. All In One Day

A/N : I got no reviews for my last chapter,what's up with that?.But seriously people,I get terribly insecure when you don't review,so please review.Maybe my chapters have been getting a little boring,I don't know.

Smackdown : 07-11-2002.

Valerie whistled a tune as she walked through the hall but stopped whistling when she saw the huge man walking towards her.She knew she wouldn't get passed him and running away wasn't an option.The Big Show smirked and cornered Valerie.

"Sweet little Valerie,it's been too long" the Big Show said,looking her up and down.

"Has it?.Didn't really notice" Valerie said.

He merely chuckled and moved a little closer.

"I'd love to stay here and chat but I got business to take care off,I need to take that belt away from your boyfriend…" the Big Show said.

"He's not my boyfriend" Valerie spat.

The Big Show raised an eyebrow and Valerie cringed.Suddenly he started laughing and Valerie recoiled at the sound.When he stopped laughing he stared at Valerie's breasts and said:

"I'll be seeing you real soon then"

The Big Show stepped away from Valerie and walked off.Valerie shook her head and shuddered._That was weird,_she thought.She forced herself to shrug it off,she had a match to wrestle.

***

Valerie flexed her arms as she stood at the curtain.Finally she'd be getting some real competition.Her match against Nidia the previous Smackdown had been a mistake,although the stuff that had happened afterwards was pretty intense.She wanted to fight to keep her belt and she would have to fight to keep it against Victoria.

Valerie didn't like Victoria but she respected her.She had wrestling skills as well as a mean streak._Now if only she wasn't a complete headcase,_Valerie though.Suddenly someone walked into her from behind and Valerie whirled around to find herself face to face with Victoria,a camera right behind her.Victoria's dark eyes were blazing as she moved so close their noses were touching.

"If it isn't our honorable champion" Victoria sneered.

"Wauw,I didn't know you were capable of pronouncing words like 'honorable'…" Valerie said "…much less use them in a proper sentence"

Valerie could hear the fans cheer in the arena and she smiled.Victoria gawked at Valerie for a few seconds and when the words registered her face turned red.

"Keep insulting me,bitch,keep insulting me.You'll be laughing on the other end of your face when I'm through with you" 

"As long as I'm laughing,it's fine with me" Valerie said,shrugging.

"Watch that belt,gorgeous" Victoria said,ignoring Valerie's comment "cause it'll be gone before you know it"

Victoria's music cued and she stalked off leaving Valerie behind.

"Gorgeous?" Valerie asked in disbelief.

"That you are" a voice said behind her.

Valerie turned around and was greeted by a smiling Edge.Valerie smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.They kissed for a while until Valerie's music cued.Valerie kissed Edge one more time and giggled when he tickled her.

"Don't forget to watch my match" Valerie said.

"I wont" Edge said.

Valerie broke away from Edge and walked to the curtains.She stepped through and the fans accepted her with open arms.The match was long and brutal,Victoria threw everything she had at Valerie and Valerie did her best to absorb all of it and inflict some punishment on Victoria.

Valerie did very well for herself and eventually managed to hit Victoria with the Last Ride thus retaining her title.Valerie rolled out of the ring and took deep breaths as she walked to the back.The fans' cheers made her smile.As she made her way to the back she didn't see Victoria looking at her with rage in her eyes._Just you wait little Valerie,just you wait._

***

Valerie gasped in shock when she saw her boyfriend go down.He was in the middle of a tag team match with Rey Mysterio against Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle and Benoit had just dropped Edge on his head. Valerie ran out of her lockerroom as fast as she could and made her way to ringside without worrying about who might try to hurt her.

She quickly kneels down besides Edge and whimpered when she saw that his eyes were close and his breathing was labored.Valerie whirled around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kurt Angle staring at her in concern.

"He needs help,he's hurt" Valerie babbled "You have to help him"

Kurt kneeled down beside Valerie and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry,the ambulance is on it's way" Kurt soothed.

"But…he…" Valerie stammered in a trembling voice.

"He'll be alright" Kurt said.

Help came quickly,EMT's carefully placed Edge on a stretcher as Valerie looked on while Kurt comforted her.Edge was taken to an ambulance but Valerie wasn't allowed to go with him,they claimed that only family could come.

"But I'm his girlfriend" Valerie said.

"I'm sorry miss,only relatives" the EMT said.

Valerie stormed away from the ambulance and made her way to her own car.She followed the ambulance to the hospital and once there she waited until she was allowed to see him.It turned out that Edge would have to stay in the hospital for at least a few days until they were sure there were no bleedings.

Valerie spent as much time with Edge as she could but was eventually told that visiting hours were over. Valerie figured she would need all the sleep she could get so she decided to go back to the hotel.

***

Valerie sighed as she unlocked her hotelroom door.It had been a long day and she wanted to go to sleep. She was worried sick about her boyfriend but she knew that they would take good care of him at the hospital.As Valerie stepped into her room a hand grabbed her by her hair and another hand locked itself around her throat from behind.

Valerie struggled and gasped for air but the arms around her were too strong and she found herself getting pushed into her room.Her attacker flung her onto the floor and walked to her.It was pitch dark in the room but Valerie could hear his footsteps,she went to cry for help but a boot kicked her hard in the ribs.She went down and coughed, she could hear her attacker chuckle.

Two hands plunged into her hair and pulled her off the floor.Her attacked slammed her face first into the wall and she fell down.She was picked up again and she felt herself getting thrown onto the bed and a heavy body sat on top of her.Her attacker turned the lamp on the nightstand on and she could finally see who it was.John Cena.

"Hi Valerie" Cena said,cruelty shining in his eyes.

Valerie struggled all she could but it was no use,he was too strong.Valerie went to scream but before she could Cena's fist connected with her abdomen several times.While Valerie gasped for air,Cena pinned her hands above her head with one hand and his other hand roamed her body.

"You thought you were too good for me,didn't you?.You're not too good for me,_I'm_ too good for _you_ but I'm a nice guy,I'll do you a favor,I'll give you a taste of me just this once" Cena sneered.

Valerie squeezed her eyes shut as Cena's lips went from her mouth to her chest.Down the hall a door slammed and Cena's head shot up.The distraction was what Valerie needed,she kneed him in the groin and she belted him in the head with her fist.He rolled off of her.

She got off the bed but wasn't fast enough in getting to the door.Cena caught up with her and backhanded her back onto the bed,this time however Valerie screamed.The scream attracted the attention of several wrestlers,who were staying at the hotel,and it wasn't long until someone tried to break down the door.

Cena realized that he would be in a whole lot of trouble if he got caught so he made his getaway through the window,praising the lord that they were on the first floor.Valerie was taken to the hospital but was released the next day,she was diagnosed with a broken rib and a mild concussion.

John Cena was suspended for his actions and Valerie was glad,she wouldn't have to worry about running into him for a while.

A/N : Oh dear,both Edge and Valerie in the hospital in one day.Please review and tell me what you think.


	112. Heart Melting Smile

A/N : I am completely stuck with this story,I've tried the best I could on this chapter but it's not as good as I would like it to be.

Smackdown : 14-11-2002.

Valerie sighed as she and Edge walked backstage,hand in hand.She had spent the previous days at home with her father and stepmother and although Sara was almost exactly nine months pregnant and continually tired,she had taken the time to talk to her stepdaughter.

Sara had helped her alot,she had told her that what happened with John Cena wasn't her fault and that it wasn't her shame.Sara's words didn't keep all the nightmares away but it helped her deal with the fear a little better.Her father had of course been furious and he swore that he would make Cena pay.

Valerie managed to convince him that what he needed to do at the moment was stay with Sara and be there when the baby was born.Taker tried to argue with her but she was adamant and so he gave up.He did tell her that he would make Cena pay as soon as he was back.

Edge had been released from hospital 5 days earlier after it was discovered that there were no major injuries to his body.Valerie didn't tell him what happened with John Cena right away because she wanted him to feel better first but when she did he almost lost it.It was only the fact that Cena had been suspended that kept him from throwing a rampage as soon as they got to the arena.

Edge didn't have a match for that night but he said something about watching the match between Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle real closely.Valerie wasn't happy with that thought,she didn't want her boyfriend to rush right back into the thick of things so soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand waved before her eyes.She looked up and saw her boyfriend looking down at her with a look of concern on his face.

"Alot on your mind,huh?" Edge asked.

Valerie nodded and looked down.Edge gently took Valerie's head between his hands and got her to look at him.

"It'll be alright,I promise" Edge said "Okay?"

Valerie nodded and Edge gently kissed her on her lips.Suddenly Edge felt himself getting pushed forward, he stumbled but didn't fall and he managed to catch Valerie as she almost fell back.Edge whirled around and found himself face to face with Brock Lesnar.Brock seemed to be okay after the attack by the Big Show but Valerie knew better,she knew Brock well enough to know that he was hurting,she could see it in his eyes.Brock smirked and looked at Valerie.

"Hi little Valerie.How are you doing?" Brock asked mockingly.

"I was doing fine until you showed up" Valerie snarled.

"Don't let me spoil your mood,just pretend I'm not here" Brock said,grinning.

"What the hell's your problem,Brock?" Edge asked,angrily while placing himself in front of Valerie.

"Let's just go" Valerie said to Edge.

Brock snickered as Valerie and Edge walked off.

"Bye Valerie,I'll see you again real soon" Brock called after her.

Valerie ignored him but she had to pull Edge with her to keep him from attacking Brock.Once they rounded the corner Edge hugged Valerie close.

"It's okay,I'll keep you safe" Edge said.

"There are so many of them,why are there so many of them?" Valerie asked "The Big Show,Chris Benoit, Brock Lesnar,Christian and now John Cena"

Edge didn't know what to say so instead of talking he held her close.He would die before letting her get hurt,he would kill to keep her happy and he would certainly keep loving her with all he had.He just hoped that that was enough.

***

Despite all the problems in her life and all the things that made her unhappy Valerie wasn't unhappy about her opponent for the night.She was to defend her title against Trish and she was positive that it would be a good match.

Trish was set to go out first and when her music cued she came walking past Valerie.

"Good luck firebird" Trish enthused.

"Thanks Trish,you too" Valerie said.

Trish walked out much to the delight of the fans and Valerie chuckled as she listened to the cheers.Not that she thought it was strange that the fans cheered,Trish was after all a beautiful woman.When her music cued she took a deep breath and walked out.

The fans cheered loudly and Valerie was still amazed to see all the signs in the crowd that had her name on it.There were quite a few signs that had her and Edge on it and Valerie smiled at the sight.

The bell rang as soon as both Trish and Valerie were in the ring and ready.Trish kicked Valerie in the gut to start it off and then hit her with a couple of right hands before grabbing her in a side headlock.Valerie whipped Trish off the ropes and Trish came back with a shoulder block to knock Valerie down.Unfortunately Valerie's shoulders were too high up and so Trish's shoulder hit Valerie straight in the chest.Valerie cringed in pain as she went down and Trish went for the cover.

1…2…but Valerie kicked out.

Valerie knocked Trish to the outside of the ring with a hard kick to the head and then jumped on her from the ring apron with a Lou Thesz Press and followed it up with some hard right hands.When they went back into the ring,Trish hit Valerie with the Stratusfaction out of nowhere and Valerie went down hard.Trish covered.

1…2…but Valerie put her foot on the rope just in time.

Trish locked Valerie in the half crab and as Valerie tried to get to the ropes,Trish turned it into the STF. Fortunately for Valerie she was finally able to get to the ropes to break the hold.Valerie nailed Trish with a kick to the chest to knock her down and then went for the pin.

1…2…but Trish kicked out.

Valerie then planted Trish with the Last Ride and pinned her for the win.Valerie helped Trish to her feet after the match and smiled.

"Great match,Trish" Valerie said.

Trish nodded and smiled.They hugged eachother briefly and then Trish raised Valerie's arm.The fans went mad at the sight of the two women standing in the ring.

***

It had to go wrong,it was bound to go wrong.Edge had promised Valerie that he wouldn't get involved in the match between Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit but he had gotten involved.He and Rey Mysterio had planted themselves at ringside along with Eddy and Chavo Guerrero.

There had been a few scuffles during the match but it wasn't until Kurt threw Eddy into Edge and Rey that all hell broke loose.The fight spilled into the ring and the match was forgotten.Edge and Rey ended up being escorted to the back.

Valerie shook her head as she met Edge backstage but couldn't stay angry at him when he threw her his heart melting smile.She stepped into his embrace and sighed happily as he held her close.She loved the man very much and she wished he'd be more careful but if there was one thing about him she couldn't resist it was his smile._Then there's his body but let's save that for later tonight,_Valerie thought with a smile.

A/N : Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	113. Surviving The Storm

Survivor Series 2002 : 17-11-2002.

Valerie sighed as she walked back to her hotelroom,it was 2 in the afternoon and she had decided to take a shower before heading back to the arena.It was mid November and yet the sun was shining and the birds were singing._Warm days and Calloways don't mix,_she could hear her father say.

Valerie giggled,her father would know,he was always sweating like a pig in a tanning bed whenever the weather got a little hotter.Valerie put the key in the door and opened it,it was no longer just _her_ hotelroom, she now shared it with Edge.

She stepped into the room and dumped her bag on the floor.She yelped when someone grabbed her from behind.A hand roughly covered her mouth as a strong arm kept both her arms pinned.

"Finally I'll get some payback on your sorry little ass" someone snarled behind her.

Valerie recognized the voice and her eyes widened.Chris Jericho.If he was there,so was…

"Hi Valerie" a cheerful and all too familiar voice said.

Valerie saw Christian and screamed against Jericho's hand.Valerie doubled over and grunted when Christian's fist landed in her abdomen.Jericho let go of her and she fell to the ground.She whimpered as she felt two strong hands plunge into her hair and pull her off the ground.She could barely breathe,let alone cry out so all she could was wince at the sensation of hair coming out of her head.

Christian roughly threw Valerie onto the bed and sat on her.Valerie tried to flinch away from his touch as his hands roamed her body but couldn't,he was too strong.His bodyweight was keeping her legs down so she couldn't kick him either.

As soon as he shifted his weight,she thrust her knee forward and clocked Christian in the head with her fist.She got up off the bed and went to run to the door but Jericho intercepted her and threw her back on the bed,landing on top of her in the process.Christian swore as he furiously grabbed Valerie by her throat and kept her down as Jericho got off her.Valerie cried as Christian got back on top of her.

"I'll show you what happens to people who kick me" Christian snarled.

Christian beat on Valerie but since she wasn't struggling or even moving,he stopped beating her almost right away,he then turned to Jericho.

"When you're done with her,I'll be wanting a piece of her myself" Jericho said.

Christian laughed and nodded.Jericho left the room and Christian looked down at the beautiful,shivering, crying and bleeding girl.He smirked as he bent over her and breathed in her scent,failing to notice the alarm clock that had fallen off of the nightstand and onto the bed.

"All I wanted from you was _one_ night,all you have to do was go with me and let me make love to you but no,you had to be a stuck up bitch about it and deny me what was rightfully mine,you.Well now you're gonna get it little Valerie,now you're mine" Christian spat.

Christian went to rip her shirt away but Valerie grabbed the alarm clock and hit him in the head with it.She hit him with it until he got off of her and got up,she knew Jericho would be in front of the door so the only other option she had was the bathroom.

She went in and locked the door.She looked around the small room,frantically looking for a way out.It didn't take Christian long to notify Jericho and they were now banging on the door.Valerie noticed the small window near the ceiling of the bathroom and rushed over to it.She used a chair and a laundry basket to form a tower high enough to reach the window and quickly climbed on it.

She forced the window open,praying that she would fit through it,and started squeezing through.The iron hinges scratched her back but she ignored it.She finally managed to squeeze through and as soon as she hit the ground she started running.She didn't know where she was going nor did she care.She didn't stop running until she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and she heard a familiar and comforting voice speak to her.Valerie heard his voice before passing out.

"Munchkin,are you alright?"

***

Kane's expression turned sad as he looked at the girl sleeping on the bed.Hurt and humiliated.He wanted nothing better than to go out,find Christian and beat the hell out of him but he knew that he couldn't.Christian had been arrested not long before and he was probably already in jail.

Kane's mind started drifting as he looked at his niece.She had been the only one who had had any faith in him when he came to the federation.His 'father' Paul Bearer had been a user,he had used Kane for his dirty work and his vendetta's and eventually he had betrayed him.

Kane had been hurt and confused about the whole thing,he didn't understand why his own father would betray him.He met Valerie not long after,he knew who she was and had he still been under Bearer's influence he probably would have harmed her but as it was he gave her a chance to help him.

She helped him build a life for himself,she convinced him that he _was _worth it and that he _wasn't _revolting or hidious.It was mostly thanks to Valerie that he was who he was.He had loved her and cared for her ever since.

When Taker heard that his daughter had gotten hurt,he rushed to the hospital as fast as he could.Kane could hear him coming from afar,yelling at everybody he ran into.

"Where's my daughter?" Taker yelled.

Taker was directed towards Valerie's room and he immediately barged in.When he saw his daughter sleeping he quieted down and walked to the bed.Taker stroked his daughter's hair while holding her hand, his eyes growing wider as he looked at the bruises on her face.

"Calm down bro,she's okay" Kane said.

"What happened?" Taker asked softly.

"They attacked her but she got away" Kane said as tactfully as he could.

"Who attacked her?" Taker asked,raising his voice.

Valerie stirred and Kane glared at Taker.Taker ignored his little brother's death stares.

"Who attacked her?" Taker asked again,softer this time.

"Chris Jericho and Christian" Kane said.

Taker would have freaked out if it hadn't been for Valerie's hand squeezing his.He looked down at his daughter and saw that she was staring at him.He sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Dad" Valerie choked out.

"It's okay babygirl,you're safe now" Taker said.

"Dad" Valerie said again,her voice taking on a tone of irritation.

"What's the matter?" Taker asked.

"Water" Valerie said.

Taker grabbed the cup of water from the stand next to the bed and held the straw to Valerie's mouth. Valerie wrinkled her nose as she drank the water.

"It's warm" Valerie explaned when her father and uncle threw her questioning looks.

Taker chuckled and playfully tweaked Valerie's nose.Valerie was kept in the hospital for 2 days but was released afterwards.She was fine except for some minor bruising and after using her best pout and making her eyes as wide as she possibly could she managed to convince her father to let her come to the next Smackdown.Taker made her promise that she wouldn't be wrestling however.

***

Brock seethed as he walked back and forth in his lockerroom.That disgusting toad,Paul Heyman,had betrayed him and now the Big Show had his title.He never should have trusted Heyman,he never should have let him manage him.

It had been obvious since a few weeks that Heyman no longer cared what Brock and Brock should have known.He cursed himself for being so stupid.He stopped walking when he saw somebody on the monitor in his room.Edge.

Brock growled as he looked at the blonde man walking through the hallway,obviously upset about something.The man who had taken his woman,his property.Valerie no longer loved Brock and it was all because of pretty boy Edge.Brock thought of Edge and Valerie together and it made him sick to his stomach.

He grew furious when he thought of the two of them kissing and when he thought of the two of them doing more than kissing,something snapped inside Brock's head.His vision became blurry and it wasn't because of tears.Brock's mouth quirked into a smirk and he nodded while grinning maliciously._Yeah, Valerie will be mine again._

A/N : I know there are inconsistencies in this chapter and yes,Valerie get's hurt often but I'm asking you to overlook it.Alright people,this is one of the final chapters,so if you want to review now's the time to do it.


	114. The End of the Road

A/N : Try to ignore the address in this chapter,I've never actually been anywhere near Anaheim but I had to come up with something.It's a short chapter but I think it's the most important one of the entire story.

Smackdown : 21-11-2002.

Anaheim,CA at the Arrowhead Pond.

Valerie whistled a merry little tune as she walked down the hall with her bag over her shoulder.She and Edge had decided that they would from now on share a dressingroom as well as a hotelroom and Valerie was happy about that,she wanted to spend as much time with her boyfriend as possible especially after what happened only 4 days earlier.

Christian and Chris Jericho had been suspended indefinitely after what they had done,a punishment that wasn't nearly enough in Edge and Valerie's eyes.At least they'd be out of the picture for a while and Edge and Valerie could have some peace.

Valerie walked into the lockerroom where she had agreed to meet her boyfriend and frowned when she saw that he wasn't there.She looked around the room and in the bathroom but there wasn't anybody there. That's when she noticed the note on the table and she smiled.

"He left me a note" she whispered.

She picked up the piece of paper and read it,her smile turning into a grimace.

__

If you ever want to see your pretty boy again you'll meet me at midnight.There's an empty house near the crossing of Anaheim Boulevard and Ball Road near Winston and Midway.Don't be late.

The note was short and it wasn't signed but it didn't have to be,Valerie recognized the handwriting,it was Brock's.Valerie couldn't believe it,her Edge was being held by her psycho ex-boyfriend.In the panic that enveloped Valerie in the hours that followed she never once thought of telling anyone about the note,she was so afraid for her boyfriend's safety that she didn't think straight.

When the time came for Valerie to meet her ex boyfriend and rescue her current boyfriend she made her way to the parking-lot and to her car.The show had only just finished and the wrestlers weren't out in the parking-lot yet.Once in her car she forced herself to calm down.Panicking would do her no good.She drove relatively slow at first but she soon found herself freaking out again and she raced to the empty house as fast as she could.Valerie slowly and carefull walked into the house.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

She thought she could hear somebody mumbling but she wasn't sure so she took a few more steps into the seemingly empty room.Then she saw him,her boyfriend was tied to a chair,his eyes wide,trying to say something to her.When she went to walk to him,she felt a harsh blow to the back of her head and everything went black.

***

When Valerie woke up she blinked to clear her vision.She was on the floor,a very hard and cold floor.She sat up and looked around,her eyes widening as she saw what was going on.Brock Lesnar was holding her boyfriend at gunpoint.

"Edge" Valerie called.

Brock and Edge turned to Valerie.

"Ah,it looks like our beautiful flower has finally decided to wake up" Brock sneered,lowering his gun a little.

Edge went to walk to Valerie but Brock cocked his gun and pointed it at Edge again.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy,stay right where you are" Brock snarled.

Brock walked over to Valerie while still pointing the gun at Edge and pulled her up by her arm.He dragged her with him and only then did Valerie notice that they were standing on a cliff.She whimpered as he pulled her to the edge of the cliff.

"Now do you see what you've done?" Brock asked "You could have prevented all this from happening but did you?.No,because you're a selfish bitch who thinks the world is at her feet"

Brock threw Valerie down and she fell onto her knees.Tears streamed over her face as Edge moved to her but this time Brock pointed the gun at Valerie.Edge stopped walking and felt his heart sink.

"Back off or I'll put a bullet through that pretty head of hers" Brock said to Edge.

Valerie looked up at Edge with a pleading look in her eyes,a look that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Now it's time for the ultimate choice.You or your boyfriend" Brock said.

Valerie's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he meant.She got to her feet and looked at Edge.

"You can't make up your mind?" Brock asked when Valerie didn't say anything.

Valerie still didn't say anything,she just wept silently while begging god to make it all go away.

"I'll do it for you" she could hear Brock say.

Valerie saw Brock running to her through her tears as Edge screamed for her to move.Valerie tried to move out of the way but she was too late.She felt his shoulder connect with her abdomen and as the wind was knocked out of her she felt herself falling,almost in slow motion.She could hear her boyfriend screaming as she kept on falling and when her body finally connected with the ground,Valerie Calloway knew no more.


	115. In Her Father's Heart

A/N : What follows now are short chapters that reflect the feelings of the people closest to Valerie.I hope you like it as much as I did,I cried when I read it (I'm not afraid to admit it) and I'm the one that wrote it. There will be no more Author's Notes after this one so I'm going to have to cram it all in here.Thank you everyone for reading and for sticking with me for this long,I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.I want to give credit to **TWIH** and to all my reviewers and I wanna apologize for making the ending so depressing.Thank you for reading this.

*** 

As Edge was sleeping in a hospital bed after being given a sedative in the emergency room of the Western Medical Center in Anaheim and Valerie's family and friends cried in despair,Taker was sitting outside the hospital in the cold.

He had known something was wrong when they told him Valerie had been hurt.He prayed that his instincts were wrong,he prayed that it was a misunderstanding and that she would be waiting for him to take her home at the hospital but he knew better.When he arrived at the hospital the doctor had told him.His blood had run cold,his vision had gone blurry and his legs had gone wobbly.

When he recovered enough to scream,he had done just that.He wanted to grab the doctor and demand that he take his words back but he knew it wouldn't do any good.He wanted to scream,he wanted to yell,he wanted to fight but he knew that none of those things would bring his babygirl back.

His babygirl,his joyful.Gone.Tears streamed down his face as he stared in front of him,crying soundlessly.In his hand he clutched a pendant,a pendant he had given to his daughter for her nineteenth birthday,a pendant she would never again wear.

His other hand clutched a note,it was the note that Brock Lesnar had written to his daughter.The note that had killed his little girl,his babygirl.Taker suddenly screamed loudly at the thought of the man who had killed his daughter.Lesnar had died shortly after his daughter did,he had survived a little longer because he had landed on top of Valerie.

Taker wanted to kill,he wanted to find someone he could blame and kill them just as his little girl had been killed but it was hopeless.Nothing could bring back his little girl and he didn't know if he could handle it anymore.He closed his eyes,he knew he had to go on,Sara was pregnant and she was due to give birth any day now.

Taker loved his wife with all his heart and he already loved his unborn babygirl but…his other babygirl was gone.Taker squeezed his eyes shut as more tears streamed down his face.He started crying,he didn't care who heard or saw.He just wanted it all to go away.

He had cried for hours on end when he just heard that she was gone and he had screamed until he barely had a voice left.And now just when he thought he didn't have any tears left,he started crying again.He dropped the note and clutched the pendant in his hand.

"God help me" he whispered "Please help me"

***

Taker did not return to wrestling until very nearly six months after his daughter's tragic death,he returned but his heart would never be with wrestling as much as it had been before.Everything reminded him of his babygirl,of what had happened,of how he should have been there to protect her.

He tried his very best not to torture himself with thoughts like these but they came whether he wanted them to or not.Taker went on with his life as best as he could but there were moments when he just wanted to scream.

Sara gave birth to her baby the day after Valerie died.It was a blessed event over-shadowed by pain and grief.The babygirl that was brought into the world was loved and she grew up in a caring family but her father could never look at his child without seeing his joyful.A part of the Undertaker died when Valerie Calloway did.


	116. Epilogue

Edge was never the same afterwards,he was withdrawn,rarely cracking a smile and even more rarely laughing.He couldn't bring himself to spend any time with his friends without being reminded of his girlfriend,the woman he had loved ever since he had met her.He eventually moved on but he would always remember Valerie Calloway.

In all his future matches,the Rock would stand on the second rope,his eyes closed,his head bent down,in perfect silence.His tribute to one of the greatest people he had ever met and one of the best friends he had ever had.

Kane was grief stricken,his little munchkin was gone and he hadn't been there to help her.He carried a picture of her everywhere he went,never forgetting what his little niece had meant to him and what she had given him,a family.He too moved on with the memory of his niece in his heart.

Jeff Hardy quit wrestling shortly after Valerie's death,he couldn't bear to be in the sport that he felt ultimately killed the love of his life anymore.He picked up music and wrote songs,some _about_ Valerie,some _for_ Valerie.

Valerie Calloway was laid to rest on the 27th of November 2002 in Houston Texas at Forest Park Cemetery.

The funeral was attended by more than 400 hundred people who knew Valerie,thousands of fans stood outside the gate,singing,chanting and crying.

The End. 


End file.
